Girls Und Panzer - For Glory, Praise and Honor
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: Events are placed after the Girl und Panzer movie. It's set three months after the University match and the girls are preparing for the nationals, once again. Miho has shown signs of mental fatigue that has affected her performance on the grounds. She seeks help from a visiting counselor from another country. Will she be able to come to grips with her past? WILL BE LESS TANKS.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I honestly don't know how this is going to end up. But after watching Girl und Panzer and reading all the fanfiction I decided to make something. No promises on the update schedule but if this story gets traffic then maybe I'll be inclined to write more. For now, this is a trial run.**_

 _ **Events are placed after the Girl und Panzer movie. It's set three months after the University match and the girls are preparing for the nationals, once again.**_

 ** _Obviously, not all things are sunshine and rainbows. Miho has shown signs of mental fatigue that has affected her performance on the grounds. After conferring with a doctor (with the diagnosis not being a physical problem), it's discovered it is emotional distress so she seeks help from a visiting international counselor, hired by MEXT to tend to the emotional and mental well-being of the school._**

 _ **Hopefully, this clears some stuff up. I'm keeping some elements a secret so I hope you get the prologue.**_

 _ **FYI: I've haven't written in a while so forgive me if I mess up somewhere, k? Thnxs.**_

 ** _Update: Changing Miho's eye color from blue to brown._**

* * *

It was the evening on the carrier ship of Ōarai Girl's Academy. The sea breeze mixed with the lights and sounds of an ending of a busy day. Hardly anyone, save for those who were on the Public Morals Committee patrolling the grounds, was in the main building. In the darkened halls, the sunlight clashed with the windows in the long hallway. All the rooms were vacant, save for one.

The room was a staff office. Very simple, bookshelves full of books talking about topics from special needs education to providing emotional support. A computer on a large desk, with papers scattered all over. Also, a couch with two small red pillows hid in the corner of the room beside a coat rack.

In the middle sat two individuals. One, a petite girl, with short auburn hair sporting a neat Ōarai uniform. Her brown eyes looking towards the floor, she wore a pained expression. Her hands clenched on each leg, taking hold of her skirt, as she sat and was visibly shaking. Breathing slightly heavily, her eyes welled up with tears that ran down her face.

On the other side was a man. Black short hair with brown eyes. Clean shaven, he wore what would be a light blue checkered t-shirt and jeans. His hands were folded, his eyes filled with concern and sadness.

You could cut the tension in the room. After a few moments, the girl slowly shook her head.

"I can't…," she mumbled to herself. "I'm not…"

"You can't?" asked the man. "You can't feel? Can't you be sad? Can't you be happy? You can't be upset, angry? Because if I were in your position, that is what I would be feeling. Miho, you can feel these things."

"But my friends," Miho answered, looking at him with her tear-filled eyes. "Everyone. What will they say?"

"Right now, we are focused on you. This place…is not a place of judgment. No one will condemn you or think less of you. Here, you are free to express yourself in whichever way you see fit."

Miho stared at the floor again and wiped her face with her hand. She nodded.

"It's ok to feel these emotions you have right now. If you want to scream, then scream. If you want to swear, then by all means. If you want to cry…"

Miho took a deep breath. Soon her expression changed from sadness to anger. With tears streaking down her face, she made a fist and raised her arm slightly. Slamming it on her leg, she did it again, with a grunt.

And again.

And again.

The man watched as she did this. She had never shown emotion like this before. To express oneself is to be human. To say that you have no emotion would be lying to oneself. Everyone, especially the young, needs an outlet; a chance to let loose and say something.

To say, "I need help" or "I need to talk to someone." This is something that Miho obviously have not done before.

"Why?" Miho asked in a whisper. "Why me?"

The man leaned slightly towards her.

"Why am I feeling this way?" She looked at the man, awaiting an answer.

"What are you feeling right now, Miho?"

"I feel upset. Upset that I lost everything. Upset how everyone judged me for what I did!" As she said this, her voice was rising and she began to breathe heavily again. "My home, my sister, who I am. Just because I wanted to save them! Why then! Why was I punished! Why was it me?!"

At this point, she was practically yelling. The man did or said nothing. He simply listened.

"Why didn't my sister defend me from mother that time?! Why does my mother treat me the way she does! Did she hate me?! Was I not supposed to save them?! Was I supposed to let them die so we can win?!"

The man continued to listen.

"I hate this! I hate feeling like this! I want to forget about all this! But I can't! I just can't! It won't leave me alone!" Her words became mixed with sobbing.

"Are you angry with anyone, Miho," the man asked in a whisper.

"No! I don't know! I…I'm just sad and angry."

"With who? Your mother? You sister?"

"No!"

"Your classmates? The girls in the tank? Who?" The man's voice was firm to match Miho's emotion.

"I'm angry at myself!" she cried. "Because I didn't make the right call!"

At this, she immediately sat down. She covered her face as she sobbed. The man reached for a tissue box and handed some over to her.

"Because I did something that I wasn't supposed to do. But I couldn't…"

"So, here we are. Even after all the matches with the other schools, the university, the beginning your own way of doing Sensha-dō, and reconnecting, to some degree, with your sister, you still harbor these feelings of what happened."

Miho didn't say anything. She wiped her tears with the tissue, looked at him, and nodded. "I guess so."

"Then is it safe to assume that you still blame yourself for what happened to you and your family?"

Miho looked at him silently. She looked at the ground again. "Yes, I still do."

With eyes of sadness, the man put his hand on her shoulder. Miho stared into his eyes.

"Recognizing your faults, admitting to them and doing something about it. That's the easy part. The hard part is letting go."

* * *

 _ **Mental illness is a serious thing. There are many who keep things to themselves, to not burden their loved ones. However, it doesn't mean it is not seen. If you need to get something off your chest, talk to someone about it. Don't keep it to yourself. Anyways, that's my point of view. Hope you liked it.**_


	2. Begin Again I

**_A/N: And here I wanted it to be a one-shot._**

 ** _I have a bad history of updating. Even so finishing a story! So I'm hoping to keep updates on a weekly basis. Unless otherwise stated. I sure hope I'll be able to complete this story._**

 ** _For all the people who favorited and reviewed, thanks so much for the support. It really means a lot to me._**

* * *

 _Three months prior_

With the threat of the school's decommissioning gone, the students of Oorai have begun to prepare for the new semester. For their part in the Sensha-do finals, the school has found a new influx of students attending that year. Freshmen and senior spirits were high as they could now take pride that the school had taken the stage in Japan's Sensha-do world.

For the Sensha-do teams, once again playing the heroines in the story, nothing was more satisfying than the fact they won't have to disperse and go to different schools. It came to a relief to all. Most of them preferred to stay out of the spotlight, taking a page in Miho's book and recognizing that it was a team effort and not one individual.

One day before the start of the school year, the members of Anglerfish Team walked the sunny path towards the school they saved. They stopped in front of the gates, reflecting upon what had transpired during the summer months.

"I wonder how this year is going to be?" asked Yukari Akiyama, the loader and second in command of the group. "I mean a lot of changed." Her excitable demeanor was mimicked by her bouncing curly brown hair as she walked.

"Not a lot of changed" Angelfish's gunner, Hana Isuzu, replied. "Although we'll be getting a lot of new faces this year. The most this school has ever seen in a long while." A beautiful girl with a sense of both power and elegance emulated from her.

"Maybe the student council will make an announcement that we'll be a co-ed school!" Saori Takabe, the radio communicator, excitedly yelled. "I wonder how many boys will be interested in Sensha-do?" The red-haired girl interested in the latest romance would want this.

"Tell me, which fantasy land are you basing this on?" the driver, Mako Reizei, sleepily asked. "Is it the one where you actually get a boyfriend or get friend zoned?" Always gloomy, she appears sleepy but hides an intelligent and agile side.

"Girls friendzone guys, not the other way around!" Saori started to lecture Mako about relationships when Miho's hand went up.

"Maybe we should save it after we spoke with the student council," the young tank commander sheepishly said.

"I suppose. But I still wanna talk to Reizei about this. This isn't over!"

Mako gave a loud yawn and nodded. "You say that and you'll forget in 5 minutes."

"Mako!"

"Let's go," Hana said as she smiled. The group headed towards the school, and the student council room.

* * *

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Yuzu Koyama, the VP of Oorai Girl's Academy. You must be…"

"Rirko," the young man replied. "Rirko Nagasawa. The pleasure is all mine." They both gave a slight bow to one another. Rirko, still trying to get accustomed to the culture shock of Japan, was doing his best in keeping a façade that he knew what he was doing.

But mentally, he hadn't got a clue.

Perhaps wearing a long blue shirt with plaid pants wasn't such a great idea. It was hot like a sauna. Nevertheless, they say first impressions are always important. He also couldn't show he was sweating up a storm. That would have been…gross.

The two were inside one of the vacant classroom, two rooms down from the student council's office. Seven rows of desks, neatly made, in anticipation of the start of the year. Both sat on the teacher's desk.

"I suppose it's time to get the paperwork done. Don't worry, it won't take long and you'll be on your way."

"I'm in no rush. Better to do a thorough job than a rushed one."

"Right! Let's get started." The two sat down. Rirko sat squarely on the chair while Yuzu began looking through the papers.

"I'll be blunt, Mr. Nagasawa," Yuzu started as she opened a folder with documents. "It was a surprise when MEXT contacted us and said that they were supplying a counselor though I don't see the reason why now." She set a couple of pages in front of him.

"This is part of MEXT's exchange program," Rirko replied. "Our educational ministries in our respective countries are always working with other forms of governments to provide a variety of informative stratagems that ultimately serve the student population. Or at least, that's what they said."

"So basically, a teacher exchange program," Yuzu said matter of factly.

"Yes, a teacher exchange program. That should simplify it."

"We requested a counselor a few years ago. But they never got back to us. So why now?" Yuzu asked in an inquisitive tone. Rirko didn't like where this was going. It sounded like he was getting interrogated.

Rirko sighed as he signed the documents. "Quite frankly, I have no idea myself."

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your words as truth. Especially what happened this summer."

The very fact that the MEXT minister had the audacity to orchestrate the decommissioning of the school was a sour topic indeed for those involved.

"Well then, I hate to disappoint but like I said before, this is simply an exchange program."

"Right…"

Rirko then stopped to look at Yuzu. She may sound rude and condescending but her body language spoke a different story. Her arms were crossed and she wore a worried expression. Her body was tensed up. This was a defensive stance accessing whether he was friend or foe.

For Yuzu to trust him, Rirko would have to tell her his side of the story. A side that was legitimate

"Miss Koyama, to tell you the truth. I had multiple opportunities in front of me but I choose this one when it presented itself."

Yuzu was surprised. "Really? Do tell."

"Yeah. I had a good thing going back home in Canada. Completed my Bachelor's degree university program in education, a Child and Youth Worker diploma from a few years ago, five years of experience in education and probably lined up a couple of jobs with some school boards. I was set! Then suddenly, some representative from MEXT's like: how would you like to go to Japan for a year? Japan, is a dream of mine to visit for a long while, was an opportunity but I couldn't throw everything I worked for away."

"Ultimately, I decided to go. Not because of the dream, nor because of the money. But simply because I thought it would be challenging to work with students from another culture. Let me spell it out…I'm doing it for the sheer thrill of it."

As Rirko spoke with fervor, Yuzu relaxed little by little. He had basically told her he gave up on many opportunities at home, just to come here.

"You may think me crazy but hey, you do you. If you and your council think I'm a spy for MEXT that's fine. But I'll do my job in helping your students in any way I can and if you get in the way of that…" he leaned slightly towards her, "you're going to have a bad time."

Yuzu unfolded her arms and looked at him. It took a minute to process what was just said.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude, Mr. Nagasawa," Yuzu said after a moment, looking down. "I didn't mean to. It's just everyone struggled so much to be here in this school. I guess we're tired…I'm tired of dealing with the politics of education."

"Your minister's an idiot."

Yuzu was shocked to hear that. Everyone in Oorai had a low opinion of him, but a professional from the educational field, of another country, saying that? What happened if someone from MEXT heard that? She thought he would be defending him and his decisions, not condemning it.

"It just doesn't make sense. I mean, why the hell would you go to all those lengths just to scrap one school? Unless it's a personal reason. We, as educational professionals, have a duty to help our students, not hold them back. I'll be happy to say that to his face if he tries something that stupid again."

Yuzu chuckled slightly, "its one thing to say but it's another thing to do."

"Yes, yes I'm all bark and no bite." Rirko gave a smirk. Despite their rocky start, he felt he understood the situation in Oorai more. A man's supposed vendetta would have cost many innocent students their education. And much more their futures.

Rirko's tone became serious. "But believe me when I say this…that I'm on your side."

Yuzu collected the forms and gave a smile. What he was saying appeared sincere. "That remains to be seen for everyone else…but, not to me. Now then, allow me to show you to your office."

As Yuzu piled the papers back into the folder, the two headed out towards the bright-lit, hallway.

* * *

"Afternoon ladies!" Anzu Kadotani, president of the Student Council, called out as the Anglerfish team entered. The short, childish, red head was chomping down on a sweet potato chip.

"Afternoon president!" was the reply.

"Good to see you all," Momo Kawashima, the PR manager said as she straightened her monocle. "We have much to discuss."

As everyone began to sit down Ami Chōno, Oorai's Sensha-do instructor came in. Always sporting a military uniform, she gave a friendly salute. "And so the conquering heroines return!"

Miho laughed slightly, "I guess we are. Though you can call everyone in the match that."

"Don't be so modest," Anzu said, as she gulped down another chip. "Once again you saved our school. Now we can move forward and focus on the nationals once again."

The Japan Sensha-Do nationals. It was through this stage that Oorai gained recognition from the Sensha-Do community; an example that a no-name school can rise to great heights and succeed.

"I want to play a more active role in your practices and tournaments," Ami chimed in. "I'll be your liaison between you and the federation as usual, and I'll give you advice on what you can improve on but ultimately, it'll be Miho's decision to follow through."

Momo concluded. "We're counting on you to help us succeed once again, Nishizumi. I know you won't let us down."

Once again feeling the pressure of a leader, this did not sit well for Miho. Saori put her hand on her shoulder and gave a big grin.

"Not to worry, Miporin! We'll always have your back."

Hana agreed, "We'll be with you all the way! Just let us worry about tank specifics."

Miho's face lit up. It was great to have friends. "Thanks, guys! That really means a lot!"

Mako agrees with a huge yawn.

"You're not a cat, Mako." Saori cried. Everyone had a laugh before Momo interrupted.

"Sorry to put a downer on the mood. But I think it's time to work on the logistics for this year's competition." Everyone agreed as they got to work.

* * *

"Wowwww…."

Rirko looked at the piece of paper that Yuzu gave him, then back up, then at the paper again.

His accommodations, where he would be staying for the next year, was a small Japanese duplex. A big white square with four windows. Two windows on each floor and a door in the middle. It was nestled near the school grounds, on a strip of houses, with big houses on each side.

"And here I thought Oorai didn't have any money. Although it does look small…Should it be comfy? I hope?"

Across from the duplex was a small café shop. He smelt the baked goods and the coffee grounds and heard the idle chatter amongst the patrons.

"I guess I better head inside. I'll eat later." He took the keys out of his pocket and put it in the lock. With the door open, he headed in.

The inside was spacious, if not simple. Typical Japanese amenities and furniture. Still trying to get used to the Japanese culture, Rirko saw his belongings were already there inside. Taking in the atmosphere, he headed upstairs.

The upstairs was simple enough. Basic furniture and amenities, without a hint of Western culture anywhere. The one noticeable difference was the bed.

"Where the hell is the bed?"

In its place was a sheet with multiple layers. Rirko frowned, he'll be sleeping on the floor for the next year. Not only that, he'll need to be proficient in Japanese culture and language. He would start work tomorrow. Rirko gave a deep sigh.

"This should be fun…guess it's time for tea. Now, where's the pot?"

* * *

 _ **So I hope that this was suitable as a second chapter. Your reviews are helpful. I'll keep this going as long as my Girl und Panzer muse is with me. Constructive critism is always apperciated. Thanks.**_


	3. Begin Again II

_**A/N: I know I said I would be updating this on a weekly basis. This is part two for the "Begin Again" chapter.**_ _ **Hope you enjoy it. I'm also adding titles to certain paragraphs, to be sure that we're clear on where the setting is.**_

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy - Main Building**

Morning dawned on a new day. The beginning of the school year. Students have received their timetables in the mail so each person knew where they were going. Actual classes today, however, were just meet and greet. Meet the teacher; greet the students and the like. All the periods were squished in for half the day. The real highlight of the day was the general assembly that happened after all the classes were done.

 **Oorai Girl's Academy - Gym**

As the girls piled in and began to sit neatly in nice rows, Miho and her friends sat together. They were fortunate enough to be put in the same homeroom class, save for Yukari who was in the second year. This made Miho happy that she would be able to see her friends not only in homeroom but during Sensha-do practice.

Miho observed the girls chatting, sitting down, and jumping excitedly. She knew who the freshmen were as they sat looking around and who the seniors were by their excited behaviors.

Miho was amazed, "Hana, you were right. There are a lot of freshmen this year."

Hana giggled at the remark, "and it's all because of Sensha-do."

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Miho," Mako added.

Miho was flustered. "Remember, it was a team effort. I just guided everyone."

"Yeah!" Saori said with a smile, "You guided us and gave us the winning shot!"

"You praise me too much." Miho was then silent. Although Saori assumed that Miho was being honest as usual, it was, in fact, causing some thoughts to race in her mind.

" _I didn't do anything much. I just did what had to be done. For everyone's sake."_

The room was soon filled with whispers of shushing. Soon, the student council, led by Anzu, appeared on the stage."Hello, Oorai! Welcome back!" although small, Anzu had a huge voice. "Give me a shout if you're happy to be here!"

The entire room erupted with claps and cheers from the girls. Anglerfish joined in on the fun. Miho gave a fair effort.

"There are a lot of things that need to be discussed," Momo began. "First, a welcome to our freshmen. Everyone here will be supporting you as you get used to your surroundings."

Applause broke out.

"Secondly, I am pleased to report that through generous donations made by private sponsors, major improvements will be done to both the school's infrastructure and the school grounds. So the school will look better than the last few years."

Students were happy about these developments. "Awesome! It won't look like actual crap."

"Shh…You can't say that in front of everyone."

"Third, we have a new school student counselor coming from overseas that will be starting tomorrow."

At the sound of this, there were a lot of whispers in the air. Anglerfish team didn't know what to think of it.

Saori pondered, "A new faculty member? We haven't had one of those in a while."

"Wonder who she is?" asked Hana.

"And why a counselor?" Yukari added.

Momo hushed the crowd to stop the murmurings. "He'll be introducing himself as the week progresses. So be sure to greet him with respect and mind your manners."

"HE?" The crowd erupted with a lot of chatter.

Yukari was wide-eyed. "It's a he?"

"What's the problem?" Miho asked.

Saori explained, "Well, carrier ships don't see many male staff members. This is actually the second time a male staff came onboard."

"What happened to the first?"

"His term was up," Saori replied. "He was part of an international exchange program. It's probably the same as this guy."

"Oh…" Miho was genuinely confused. What's the problem of having a male staff member? Men could do a good as any job as women and vice versa.

"QUIET YOU GUYS!" The crowd died down as Momo yelled, albeit in a comical fashion. "Yes, the staff member is a "he" and once again I trust you girls will be on your best behavior, right!?"

Various voices of "Hai" echoed the halls.

"Good. Now I know a lot of people are excited for Sensha-do this year…"

The crowd cheered with applause once again.

"AND THAT BEING SAID," Momo said as she raised her voice, "we will show you a short presentation about Sensha-do! This is mainly for our freshmen but I'm sure you seniors will enjoy it too."

The lights dimmed, the council went off-stage and the screen lit up. On the projector, it showed footage from last year's matches. St. Glorianna, Pravda, Saunders, Kuromorimine. The end of the presentation was met with loud cheers and applause.

"Miho Nishizumi, where are you? Can you stand up?" Momo asked the crowd.

Miho looked at her friends with pleading eyes. Obviously, she didn't want to go up there. She had been put in the spotlight. But her friends' faces were full of smiles and happiness. How could she say no to that? With a small smile, she stood and timidly waved to the crowd.

"The key person that Oorai needed to keep our school open. On behalf of everyone here...we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So...thank you." The student council bowed from the stage. The crowd roared with applause. Miho was met with smiles and cheers.

She immediately sat back down. Her face went bleak and she felt weak. It looked like she was hit by a truck. For a moment, she was very quiet.

"Are you already miporin?" asked Saori.

"Hmm?"

Yukari chimed in. "Miss Nishizumi, you don't look so well."

"Well….I didn't expect the student council to do that… I wished…"

Inside, Miho wanted to leave. _"I wish the student council told me what they were going to do. To be in front of everyone like that."_

"Miporin?"

"It's nothing," Miho said with a smile. Let's just enjoy the rest of the assembly.

"Oh…okay…"

The rest of the assembly was a continuation of the Sensha-do presentation. The student council introduced new incentives to joining the Sensha-do club such as a 10% increase in the previous awards. Mako was excited about that. She could sleep all she wanted this year and not be overly punished.

At the end of the presentation, Yuzu addressed the crowd.

"We hope that you all enjoyed the presentation. Tomorrow classes begin early so make sure you get plenty of rest. The last thing we want is for you to get in trouble with the Public Morals Committee."

Everyone shuttered as Sadoko and her staff smirked. The enforcement of the school policies was on the move.

"Everyone is dismissed for today!" Anzu announced. "All team captains for the Sensha-do club, meet in the Student Council room in fifteen minutes for a brief meeting."

 **Oorai Girl's Academy - Main Building Entrance**

As the crowd began to disperse, Miho and the other girls walk towards the gym entrance.

"Miporin! We'll wait for you here! We'll walk home together." The four friends smiled at her and it was so infectious that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, okay!" Miho walked through the west corridors and up the flight of stairs towards the student council room. As she was reaching the room, a thought rang in her head.

" _You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be happy."_ Miho stopped in front of the door. And for a brief moment, she thought of turning around and leaving.

"Are you okay?" Miho turned around to see Caesar standing right next to her. Her trademark red sagum draped on her shoulder; she wore a worried expression on her face for her friend.

"Oh, Ceasar, I didn't see you there."

"Umm… yeah. You okay?"

"Just fine. Wait, where's Erwin?"

"She said I could go in her stead. Said something about me being able to contribute more to a strategy meeting than her. You going in?"

"Yes…I'll be right in."

"Alright, if you say so. The meeting gonna start soon." Caesar went inside with Miho waving slightly with a smile.

She sighed heavily and went inside.

* * *

 _ **And so we begin, finally. Tell me what you think about the titles, were they helpful, or nah? Reviews and favorites are always appreciated. Let me know if you guys have any ideas and I'll consider them. Thanks.**_


	4. I Forgot to Remember to Forget

_**A/N: The next chapter is here. I hope I didn't screw up on the formatting. Just to note, this chapter will be an introduction to flashbacks. Thanks and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy - Student Council Room - Afternoon**

The captains of Oorai's Sensha-do teams gathered around, sitting on a comfy chair in the Student Council office. Midoriko "Sodoko" Sono, Mallard's team captain took pleasure in taking attendance:

• Anglerfish Team – Miho Nishizumi – Present

• Turtle Team – Anzu Kadotani – Present

• Hippo Team – Takako Suzuki (Filling in for Erwin) – Present

• Rabbit Team – Azusa Sawa – Present

• Mallard Team- Midoriko Sono – Present (As always.)

• Anteater Team – Nekoya? – Present

• Leopon Team – Satoko Nakajima – Present

"Which leaves…where's Noriko?"

Just in, the Student Council doors burst wide open, with Noriko Isobe from the Duck Team panting heavily.

"Sorry…I'm…late…" Noriko gasped. "Playing an intense…game."

Momo rose her eyebrow, in an annoyed fashion. "Really, and I suppose you were there with the rest of the Duck Team during the assembly, were you?"

"Umm…uh." Noriko knew she was caught.

"Remind me to think of a punishment for Duck Team. Right now, we have more pressing matters."

"Right, right," Anzu agreed. "If everyone can take a seat, we can get started."

Soon, everyone was gathered sitting in an oval shape of chairs. Momo cleared her throat. Caesar gave a slightly annoyed sigh. It was going to be one of those boasting speeches again.

"Although we hammered most of the logistics yesterday with Miho, the Student Council feels the need to share our developments with all of you here today. As such, the following will be developing in the coming weeks. With the improvements on the exterior school being made, our space for tank training has been cut almost in half. Therefore, all training exercises shall be done away from the construction zone. If we damage any of the equipment that's on site, the school will be liable."

It was Anzu's turn to speak. "We're getting new tanks!"

The entire room gasped in amazement, except for Miho, who knew this was coming.

"We were able to obtain two new tanks. Another Hetzer and a Char B1. The school that sold us these tanks were getting rid of their Sensha-do club and needed funds for their own schools and programs."

"We were able to negotiate a good price," Yuzu helpfully added.

"Why would a school get rid of their Sensha-do club? Don't they see it's making a comeback," Nekoya asked?

"The reasoning is simple. No one had an interest there anymore, despite the attention the sport has been receiving lately. Therefore, someone's tanks became our treasure."

"And we'll treat it as such." Satoko gave a prideful grin. "We'll be sure to honor the memory of that club by taking care of those tanks."

"Some modifications will need to be made," Momo continued. "To diversify our firing power to fit any situation."

The group agreed on this.

"Good. Glad we agree on this. Next…"

The door opened and Ami entered the room. "Afternoon ladies!"

"Afternoon Miss Chono!"

Momo looked at her list. "It's a good thing you're here instructor. I was just about to debrief them on one of the tournament rules."

Ami looked at Momo. "Oh…that."

As Ami took to the center of the room, Miho had a bad feeling about what she was going to say. Any tournament rule, especially added ones, means more of a challenge for the team. Ami took a piece of paper out of her pocket and cleared her throat a couple of times.

"The Sensha-do Federation conveys greetings and congratulations for a successful tournament win. Considering the future, the Federation has decided to add some rules for the safety of the participants. Always striving for safety, all teams are required to run practice safety drills, in case of emergencies. Dangers such as being knocked out by a shell or being in the way of a moving tank. Mind you, these risks are minimal nowadays but the Federation is insisting on the practices. Any school that does not have safety drills in place will be disqualified from the competition. These drills must also be in a physical format and delivered to the Federation's head office before the drawing ceremony."

"I'll take care of that," Yuzu volunteered.

Common sense. Although the dangers of Sensha-do exist, it had always put the safety of the participants first and every year they add another safety rule.

"That was the easy one…Now for the hard one." Ami took a deep breath. "I don't know if I'm going to get this right the first time but I'll try my best to explain it to you. Over the years, the Federation has been under increased pressure from child advocate groups, citing the dangers of the practices of Sensha-do. It has been particularly nasty this year. The groups cited the finals of this years' nationals and the university match's battleground devastation as examples how dangers cannot only be physical…but physiological."

"Therefore, MEXT, the Federation, and the advocacy groups have reached an agreement. Any team member that has been emotionally compromised will NOT be allowed to compete. A counselor has been dispatched to each of the schools practicing Sensha-Do, courtesy of MEXT. If that counselor lists that member as "emotionally compromised" and is found still participating in a tournament match, then the entire school is disqualified immediately.

The girls were confused with the term "emotionally compromised." What does that even mean? What does that mean for them?

"Um, ma'am?" Sodoko asked. "I think I'm saying this on behalf of everyone but what the heck is being "emotionally compromised?"

"To my understanding, it is when a person is emotionally or psychologically distressed. Anxiety attacks, depression, shell-shock. Even though Sensha-Do is a sport, it doesn't change the fact that these tanks were used as tools of war. Firing on one another, making risky maneuvers with tanks, and the espionage some schools are willing to do. The very fact that we were able to make Sensha-Do a viable sport is nothing short of a miracle."

Yuzu muttered under her breath. "That liar…"

"Is that why the new counselor is here?" Caesar asked. "To make sure that we're not, emotionally compromised?"

"For him, no. His reason was that of an international exchange program that was being conducted before the new rules came into effect. Although, I suspect that he'll be given the responsibility of this for convenience sake."

"So, he was telling the truth," Yuzu slightly smiled.

Now Miho was more nervous than ever. Would this interfere with her commanding the teams? The mere fact that a school could be dropped out of the tournament if a person was emotionally distressed. What happens if it was a key person, like herself?

"But I'm sure we don't have a problem like that here," Anzu reassuring remarked. "After all, everyone is such good friends here, right?"

"Right!"

"R…right…" Miho answered somewhat enthusiastically.

"At any rate, that's how it is." Ami closed her eyes. "MEXT and the Federation are becoming more technical this year. These measures are to make sure that they are not liable for anything."

"Which would be a good business strategy," Nekoya said as she shifted her chair a little. "But we're not exactly businessmen here."

"And we won't be." Sakoto quipped. "Our hearts belong to our tanks and Sensha-do!"

Momo adjusted her monocle slightly, "Yes, yes, you've made that abundantly clear already." She sounded annoyed at Sakoto's enthusiasm. Now then, let's get to the specifics of practices. Miho, what would you like to work on for the next few weeks?"

Miho, who was quiet for most of the meeting, stood up and faced everyone. In her eyes, a spark of passion was seen.

"There are a couple of things I'd like to see this year. It's great that you all have trust in me but we need to think future scenarios. In case I get knocked out during a match, I need you all to make your own personal calls during situations."

"Personal calls?" Azusa asked. "Like to make a decision at a moment's notice?"

"Exactly. Each team has a tank commander but it would be nice to also have teams paired up. That way, you'll be able to know what the other will be doing."

"Will this 'getting to know' thing is happening on or off the field?" Caesar asked with a puzzling look.

"Both. Get to know each team. Even though we belong to the Sensha-do club, it doesn't mean our relationship should stop there. That way, on the field, we can trust one another completely."

Sakoto was confused. "But don't we do that already?"

"There are certain things that we trust each other with. We can rely on someone to have our backs but when someone else is giving a command that sounds far-fetched or even dangerous, will we question them and do it?"

The room was silent.

"Know thy neighbor, as yourself," Caesar remarked.

"Our team just got together last year. This year, we're going to make it grow. With two more tanks coming in and potentially new recruits, we'll need to really come together if we're going to make the nationals again."

The thought of making the nationals again filled everyone with pride.

"Then all teams will take the extra initiative to get to know one another. Tank commanders are to make plans with each other off the field to bond with one another."

"I like it," Yuzu declared. "We're a team and we need to grow in trust, not only in physical strength."

Everyone agreed. To know your teammates inside and out, this was an effective way to come up with strategies that would be based on one another's trust. To take a leap of faith and to trust that they won't fail.

"So, it's decided," Anzu said in finality. "Each team will get together for bonding time. Nishizumi, is there anything else you want to add?"

Miho thought for a moment then reflected her meeting with Maho, her sister. What did she say when she left after the final match?

" _Miho, you've finally found your own way of doing Sensha-do."_

"We're out there to have fun! Even though it's a competition, let's remember to enjoy ourselves. Let's make the most of it!"

Miho said this with such passion; it was hard not to pay attention to that. Everyone looked at her intently. She immediately realized what she did and went red-faced.

Once again, everyone was silent. After a while, Ami broke the silence.

"Alright…that came out of left field."

"But it's true," Yuzu remarked. "Let's all remember to try to have a good time!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **Oorai Carrier Ship - In Front of Miho's Apartment - Evening**

It was evening on the Oorai Carrier ship. Her friends waited for Miho to return and when she did, they walked together on the road home. During this time, it was mostly small talk. Saori berating Mako about her laziness, Hana talking to Yukari about the modifying the Panzer VI's main gun and explaining specifics. Miho, as usual, watches them with a smile. When the time came for the five friends to depart, Miho waved a goodbye in front of her apartment complex.

Suddenly, Miho overheard a conversation between two young girls as they were walking by her.

"Can you get me an ice cream cone?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I did promise you that didn't I?" The other girl had a wide grin on her face.

"Yes, you did promise! I was great, wasn't I?"

"You were? Was that you or another girl that looked like you. I could have sworn that it was another girl."

"Sister, you're mean!"

"I kid, I kid, relax."

"When it comes to ice cream, I am relaxed!"

Miho heard this exchange and thought them as an older/younger sister pair. This made her think about her own relationship with Maho years ago.

* * *

 _"You'll be starting Sensha-do soon, right Maho?"_

 _"Yes, I will! It'll be great! I get to learn a lot more about tanks!"_

 _"Will I be able to learn as much as you?!"_

 _"When you're older," Maho said with a smile._

 _Miho huffed. "But I wanna learn now!"_

 _Maho held her hand way up in the air, "you must be this tall to learn!"_

 _Miho tried to reach her hand while Maho laughs at her attempts. Both fell over when Miho overreached for Maho's arm. On the floor, they stared only for a moment. Soon both were laughing about the whole thing._

* * *

As she remembered this, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She suddenly felt the need to cry. She didn't know why. Why? This was a happy memory. Pushing the feeling of sadness away, she climbed the stairs to her apartment.

That night, Miho couldn't sleep well. The memory lingered in her head. The fact that she was miles away from her sister made her dejected. Although they reconciled at the end of the nationals, it was a far cry from their relationship before. Taking a sip of water and heading back to bed, she quietly wept herself to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your support. It is greatly appreciated. Always like a review, it does help me a ton.**_


	5. I Could Make You Care

_**A/N: The updates will now be happening on an irregular basis. That means, it can happen at anytime. Idk, I just feel like it. I've been working on this story everyday now. Maybe because I just wanted it done or maybe I'm just excited to release a new chapter. So, that's how it is.**_

 _ **For those who review and favorite, thank you so much for your support. I hope you're enjoying yourselves.**_

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Main Building – Faulty Office**

It was a long day for Rirko. First, he swore that he was on the ship of the Valkyries when he got to the staff meeting that afternoon; everyone in that room was a woman. Whispers filled the room. Every other word Rirko heard was "handsome" and "guy" and "wow."

"Settle down now," Headmistress Chimiya Radou announced as everyone began to take their seats. "We have much to cover in the short amount of time."

As everyone starts to sit down, Rirko headed for a chair. "Not you, Mr. Nagasawa, you come up to the front."

Then Rirko remembered that in Japanese custom, the new person on the block stands right beside his boss. The boss does an introduction; the new person introduces himself and bows. In the western world, you could do introductions from your seat and not make a total spectacle of yourself.

"Welcome everyone to the start of the academic year. First, let us remove the elephant in the room." All eyes stared at Rirko. This made him nervous for obvious reasons.

"This is Rirko Nagasawa, he's part of MEXT teacher exchange program in place of Ms. Nowa. He'll be Oorai's new student counselor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Rirko said with a slight bow. "I hope we can work well together."

The whispers started up again.

"Mr. Nagasawa will be staying here for the remainder of the school year. I expect everyone here to show him the proper respect and courtesy that his station deserves. Listening to the problems of youth today is no easy feat."

The murmurs of agreement rang aloud.

Headmistress Radou motioned Rirko to take a seat. "You can learn about Mr. Nagasawa in the coming days. Please make an effort to make him feel welcomed. Now then…"

As the headmistress continued the meeting, Rirko was still in somewhat of a shock. All of the staff here were women. Not a single man in sight!

" _I thought there would be a least one guy here but no, it's really is a ship of the Valkyries."_

The meeting took what seemed to be forty minutes. They mostly spoke about important dates, academic revamps of the curriculum, class sizes and committee volunteers for school events. At the end of all this, the headmistress spoke again.

"As you well know, our Sensha-do program had restarted last year and what a show it was! No one was expecting Oorai to be part of the world stage! We are extremely proud of our young ladies for this feat and hope we can repeat this year."

The murmurs of enthusiasm started at the word "Sensha-do."

Rirko didn't know much of the sport but rather it had become very popular a few months ago back in Canada. Back in the day, Sensha-do, or Tankery in the western world, was noted to be an out-dated practice of combat sport. With Oorai winning the championship, the world blew up to tank frenzy. Shops selling tank merchandise, other school challenging other schools for a tankery competition and such.

For Rirko, it didn't matter. The reason why he didn't get into it was that he believed that it was too "mainstream." He wasn't an avid sportsperson, to begin with. His passion was in academics, not tanks.

"This being said, I feel the need to share the new rules that the Sensha-do Federation put in place in order to be on the same page with our girls. Two rules were put forth: having emergency practice drills in place for all Sensha-Do teams. That's a given. However,…"

As she said this, the headmistress pulled out a piece of paper from one of the folders she had on the table.

"This is an order from both the MEXT and the Federation about suspending any person participating in Sensha-Do that is "emotionally compromised."

"Ma'am," asked a brunette teacher, "when you say, emotionally compromised, do you mean a person that cannot do everyday activities due to some sort of mental trauma?"

"That's exactly what she's saying," Rirko replied. However, he didn't mean to say that but he said it automatically. Everyone looked towards him.

" _Oh my god, did I just say that. F- "_

They looked at him expecting an answer. Might as well give them one.

"Anxiety, depression, withdrawal, to the most extreme: suicidal ideation. Pretty much it's anything that is out of the ordinary with that person's normal behavior."

Headmistress Radou gave a quick smile before turning back to her stern look. "Exactly right, Mr. Nagasawa. And that is why the Federation has appointed _YOU_ as our school's Sensha-Do wellness specialist."

"HUH?"

Once again, everyone looked at Rirko again.

The headmistress was wide-eyed. "I beg your pardon? Huh?"

"Um…I mean, excuse me. That took me by surprise. Apologies, headmistress, some western habits leaked off again." Rirko was slightly embarrassed but the reaction was warranted. When was he consulted about this added duty, to a sport he didn't really care much about?

The headmistress cleared her throat. "It's quite alright, Mr. Nagasawa but please try to keep your reactions subtler next time. You won't be teaching our girls tactics or maneuvers. That job belongs to Miss Chono. To clarify, and this goes for everyone here, if any member of the Sensha-Do team or any other one of our girls for that matter, are exhibiting behaviors that warrant a concern, please refer them to Mr. Nagasawa here. I believe his knowledge on mental health will be most beneficial."

In this, Rirko had to agree. "Yes, headmistress." In the entire room, he was the only one that had proficient knowledge of the mind than anyone else. He then thought, _"wait, what happened to the last school counselor? Didn't they have a position like this here before?"_

"Now I believe that Mr. Nagasawa wishes to present something to everyone?"

"Oh yes," Rirko stood up. Shifting a pile of big envelops, he gave each homeroom teacher one.

"To get a feel of the student demographics and for you to have a chance to iterate concerns about certain individuals privately, I'm asking for your assistance in having the students fill up a personality/emotional wellness quiz. The quiz itself is twenty questions and it will tell me how each student is emotionally. For most, it won't take longer than thirty minutes, even shorter."

"Will the results be shared?" asked a teacher.

"Absolutely not. These answers are strictly confidential and for information gathering purposes only. It is only if a student shows signs of emotional distress that the matter is discussed between myself and the homeroom teacher. After the tallying of these quizzes, they will be put in the student's file as reference."

Each teacher looked with either distrust, interest or a little of both.

"Yes, this is a bit foreign. However, people like to keep their personal problems, personal. They are not forthcoming if you confront them in front of everyone else. Therefore, if you see any person in distress, talk privately about it. Be supportive and if necessary get them help."

"You should do a workshop outlining the importance of mental health," Headmistress Radou noted. "It will surely give our faculty the tools they need to identify concerning behavior."

Rirko looked at the headmistress. "This isn't an option, is it?"

The headmistress smiled, "I'm so glad you were able to catch on so quickly. Welcome to Japan." At this everyone laughed, at Rirko's expense.

As soon as the meeting was over, Rirko was alone with Headmistress Radou.

"Well, Mr. Nagasawa. How did you like our staff meeting?"

"To be honest, it was much like the ones back home."

"Of course, we share a lot of commonalities with our western counterparts. Our love for Sensha-do, for example. That brings me to this." The headmistress pulled out a red folder that was slightly thick. It was rubber banded together.

"These are our profiles for each of the girls on the Sensha-Do teams that the homeroom teachers completed, courtesy of the last counselor that was here. Do look over them. If there are any concerns, contact me immediately."

"Yes, headmistress." _Great. I love doing more work._

"Always appreciated when working with a 'yes' man."

Rirko gave a frown, "not to worry, headmistress. If my job demands it, we will be on different professional ends."

"Let's hope that day isn't for a while."

* * *

 **Oorai School Carrier - Outside of Rirko's House - Evening**

It was evening now. The café that was close to Rirko's house was conveniently located as he could buy dinner once and a while. While waiting for his bento box dinner, he decided to look through the profiles of the Sensha-do teams. Mallard, Duck, Leopon, Hippo, Rabbit, and Anglerfish."

" _What kind of names are these teams? Kids these days!"_

Rirko read most the profiles. Or rather, skimmed. He got to Anglerfish's team when he got to Miho's profile. One part of the profile read _Traits and Attributes:_

 _The first day of school – Appeared "out of place." Always alone. Did not initiate contact with other classmates. Clumsy._

 _During the year, Miho has become more vocal while keeping the same shy tone._

 _Confident in Sensha-Do. Other areas lacking._

 _Appears to be in a constant state of fear._

Constant state of fear? If this student was in a constant state of fear, how is she able to keep up with school? Something like that would have kept someone out from school.

Rirko's eyes bulged when he read a few lines down:

 _Participates in Sensha-Do club as tank commander/ team commander._

" _How the hell is she the team commander? If she's in a constant state of fear, wouldn't this stress make it even worse?"_

Taking out a book titled "Feelings and Associations. Flipping through the pages, he found a color wheel, with a primary feeling in the middle, with words that associate themselves closer with that feeling. Under "fearful":

 _Fearful_

 _Scared, Anxious, Insecure, Weak, Rejected, Threatened_

 _Helpless, Frightened, Overwhelmed, Worried, Inadequate, Inferior, Worthless, Insignificant, Excluded, Persecuted, Nervous, Exposed._

" _Shit."_

Rirko's food came. As he thanked the waiter, he drew a huge star beside her name.

* * *

 _ **Future developments will prove very interesting. I hope that the pacing of the story was suitable. Your comments and suggestions are always helpful.**_


	6. Birds of a Feather

**_A/N: So, here's another update. Again, formatting. I've been getting a lot of good responses from this story. Thank you so much._**

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Main Building**

Miho gave a small yawn while walking towards homeroom. She didn't get enough sleep and for good reason. The happy memory of the past made her nostalgic for the life she had before. But, she would have to make do with what she had presently.

The journey to math class was filled with contemplation.

She appeared to be in deep thought, with her eyes fixated on the floor. _"I have a good life here now. I'm not alone. I have friends. I'm happy."_

Was she truly happy? She didn't question this until recently. All the trials and battles; all the enemies turned friends. It was due to her innocent naïve and open heart that attracted everyone to her. So why, when having all of this, did she feel completely alone. Her trance was broken with her knocking into someone. She gave a cute yelp.

It was Hana, Saori, and Mako, waiting for Miho at the homeroom entrance.

"Miporin? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into Hana, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Hana made a slight giggle, "It's alright. I'm just concerned about you, is all."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you've been pretty out of it as of late," Saori noted. "Are you sure everything is fine?"

Now Miho could have told them about the dream. She could have told them about the pain in her chest and the thoughts she had been having. But then again…

"No, everything is good. It's just we're starting up Sensha-do again so there's been a lot on my mind. Strategies, teamwork, you know commander stuff."

"I suppose so."

"Didn't we tell you that we were going to help you with that?" Hana gave a reassuring smile. "It'll be just like last year! We'll work together to make sure everything runs smoothly."

Mako made a small smirk, "Providing Saori doesn't become melodramatic again."

Saori turned red-faced. "Now you're just picking on me! Apologize now!"

"No."

"Don't make me tell grandma on you!"

Mako's face turned pale. "Gran…grandma." She pouted a little, gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, happy?"

"Better."

Hana looked at the clock in the homeroom. "We better go, class is about to start." As the friends entered the classroom, Miho couldn't help but think.

" _Everything is okay. It's good to have friends."_

Homeroom started. The teacher entered and all the students bowed before taking their seats.

"Alright class, before we start today's lesson we'll be doing a little exercise today."

The students were confused. Soon whispers filled the room.

"Exercise?"

"Don't tell me it's a pop quiz."

"I'm pretty sure it's not."

"Then what is it?"

The Anglerfish crew were confused as well. What could it be?

The teacher took out the big envelope, emptied its contents upon the desk. Taking the first page out, she skimmed through the instruction sheet before taking the pile and giving each girl two pieces of paper.

Everyone, except the Anglerfish team.

The teacher began to read the instructions. "This exercise is a request from the school's counselor. To better understand the school's demographics, he's requested that each class complete a short quiz. Results will not be shared with anyone except with the appropriate staff. The class has thirty minutes to complete the quiz."

Saori raised her hand. "Excuse me, ma'am, we didn't get a quiz."

The teacher looked at the instructions once again. "Anyone that's on the Sensha-do team will be completing their quiz during lunch with the other team members today."

"Why is that?" Hana asked.

The teacher made a pondering pose. "It's because the school is giving special attention to the Sensha-do team."

" _Special attention. What does that mean? Does it have to do with the new Sensha-do rule?"_ Miho couldn't understand why the need for secrecy.

"At any rate, while the other girls are completing the quiz, you may begin with today's work. Page twelve in your textbooks, questions 1-10. Alright class, begin!"

As the students began their quiz, the Anglerfish team did as instructed. In the corner of Miho's eye, she could see some students writing something, then rubbing it out, then writing something else.

Other students squinted at the paper, before writing something. And some took varying intervals of time to complete each question. Apparently, this quiz appeared easy for some and hard for others. Once the thirty minutes were up, all the students began to deliver their papers to the front desk. As the students sat, Miho asked one of the other students.

"So, how was the quiz?"

"Well," the student started, "it required a lot of thinking. They weren't anything academic. They were questions like "what are your interests?" or "what would you do in AB or C?"

"Oh…alright, thanks." The perplexed Miho silently pondered. _"Why have a quiz like that? And why are the tank teams so important that it has to be done separately from everyone else?"_

She didn't have to wait for an answer long. Soon, it was lunch hour. Anglerfish team made their way to the designated room.

"So, it's pretty much a personality test?" Mako asked.

Miho nodded, "Pretty much."

"So why are we doing it when everyone else did theirs early?"

"Well, the teacher said we were getting special attention," Hana replied.

"The entire Sensha-do team," Saori added.

When they arrived, they saw that the rest of the teams were there. The group saw Yukari sitting by the window, looking outside.

"Afternoon Yukarin."

Yukari's face lit up. "I hope the morning was good for you. Miss Nishizumi, you look pale, are you alright?"

Miho didn't notice her face. Did she look pale? "Huh? Oh, I feel fine."

"Alright." However, Yukari's concerned expression didn't change. In fact, all the Anglerfish were sharing the same face.

The doors slid open and Turtle team walked over to the front of the room.

Momo cleared her voice a couple of times before delivering her instructions. "Alright, everyone. All teams are to form up in a section of the room by teams. Everyone facing forward towards the front. It'll be just like taking an exam."

"Time's a-wastin," Anzu said cheerfully. "As soon as you're finished, you're good to go for lunch. We'll let your classes know you're taking some extra time."

Everyone liked the sound of that.

Momo popped her head outside of the door. "Quiet, the counselor's coming."

The girls scrambled to form sections and stood behind their desks.

Caesar looked around the room. "The counselor? He'll be the one conducting the test?"

Erwin, the one wearing the peaked cap, turned to Caesar, "it looks like it. We'll get to meet this counselor. I hope he isn't an old geezer."

A girl with the headband, Saemonza, peaked up, "or it could be a young woman."

"Dummy, the Student Council said it was a guy!"

"Right, I forgot."

"Quiet!" Momo said in a whisper. She then bolted from the doorway to the front of the room. The footsteps grew closer and closer. Everyone stood still, awaiting the arrival of the counselor.

* * *

Rirko stopped in front of the door. Behind the doors will be the Sensha-do team. The team that the faculty spoke highly about. Rirko had gotten acquainted with most of the staff and all of them said similarly the same thing. Nice school, Sensha-do's important, good girls, and we wouldn't have a job without Miho's help.

Rirko looked at his notes. "So, there are…one…two…thirty-two? Thirty-three? Hmm…I think I should have enough copies. Okay, this is it. We'll see how "good" these girls are. Rirko slid the doors closed and he was met with eyes of all shapes and colors. They stared at him as if they were staring into his soul. He looked around the room.

" _So, these are the girls? The Sensha-do team? And their driving tanks?! Some are not even old to drive a car, let alone a tank!"_

Rirko gave the warmest smile he could muster. "Good afternoon, ladies."

The room responded, "good afternoon!"

"Please take your seats." As the room of students began taking their seats, he motioned for the Student Council to find a spot in the room. As he made to the front of the room, Rirko noted that each of these girls showed a distinct physical characteristic. Some of them small like how they wear their uniform and some of them so different like accessories.

Rirko put his papers on the desk and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon. I'm sorry to say that again, it's a force of habit of mine."

The room gave a slight chuckle. However, it was more forced than anything.

"My name is Rirko Nagasawa. I am your new school's counselor serving for this school year. My job is to make sure that Oorai's psychological and emotional needs are being met. I'm also here to be able to lend an ear to any who feel they need to talk."

There were slight whispers in the room. Most of them came from Rabbit team.

"So, he really is a foreigner," Azusa noted.

Ayumi was wide-eyed, "and he's a looker too! Is he single?"

"Where does he come from? His skin is so different."

"Shh, you're saying that about our teacher," Yuki frantically whispered.

Aya tried to defuse the conversation, "Stop talking! If you guys don't shut up, he's gonna hear us."

"Too late, I think everyone can hear you."

Rabbit team turned and saw that everyone was looking at them. Momo gave an unapproving glare. An embarrassed red overcame the entire team.

Rirko sighed. _"Even though this is a different country, I'm glad that there are some things that never change."_

"Ladies, I don't wish to keep you from your lunch break. It's been a long morning for everyone. So, the faster we get this done, the faster we can have lunch. Hell, even I didn't even I have breakfast this morning. So, I'm pretty much hungry as you are."

The room gave another chuckle. However, this time, some of it was genuine.

Azuna sighed. "Well, at least we didn't get in too much trouble."

Rirko then explained the instructions and handed out the quiz. "Each quiz has twenty questions each. Some of them are multiple choice and others are written answers. Each student will have 30 minutes to complete this. If you are stuck on a question, please move onto the next one and save it for later. Once you are finished, you're free to leave. Now then, let's begin."

For the next fifteen minutes, the sounds of writing pencils, scratching erasers and ruffling of papers filled the room. Once again, some students showed the same quirks as in the morning class. Rirko looked and walked around the room. He studied each student's physical features; hoping to learn more about them in the coming weeks. He was walking past Anglerfish's team when he caught something in the corner of his eye. There was Miho, with the multiple question portion done but the written questions not completed. In the answer lines were faded writing that was scrubbed. Her desk of littered with dirty eraser rubber.

Rirko had doubts. _"So, this is Miho huh? She really looks small. And she's the tank commander for the team?"_

Miho had an expression of cluelessness on her. For the first time in her life, she didn't understand what was asked of her. She read one of the questions in her head:

 _What are your interests?_

Miho looked at the question and thought. _"Tanks, reading, collecting Boko dolls. But is that the right answer? Is that the answer he's looking for? It has to look like a high-schooler is answering the question, not someone from kindergarten…What do I put down?"_

Miho was oblivious to the fact that the rest of Anglerfish team saw her inner turmoil. They gave each other a quick glance.

Mallard team was the first to finish. Sodoko and her team left their papers on the front desk and at the same time, did an about-face turn and headed towards the door. One by one, the other teams started to finish their quizzes. The size of the room became smaller and smaller until Anglerfish was the last one there. There were ten minutes left.

Rirko thought it peculiar that five people were taking a long time to finish a simple quiz. Then it hit him. Were they waiting? Waiting for someone from their group to finish?

"Excuse me, ladies?" Anglerfish team turned towards Rirko. He took a sip of water and headed towards them.

"I find it hard to believe that it's taking all five of you a long time to finish a twenty-question quiz. So, God's watching, how many of you are actually done?"

"Um…The test is very hard is all," Saori explained. "It's not easy thinking about the questions."

"Really." Rirko pondered a bit. _"There must be a reason why they're doing this. Why are they stalling."_ He then saw the eraser clippings on Miho's desk. Were they doing it for Miho's sake?

"I'm going to say this to all of you. There's no right or wrong answer. I'm not going to give you all a hard time if you answer the questions in a particular way."

Anglerfish team looked at Rirko and then looked at each other.

"Um, girls?" The team turned to Miho. "I'm almost done. Go on ahead and I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I just want to make sure that my answers are the best I can make it."

"Miporin," Saori whispered.

"Are you sure," Yukari asked. "Really sure?"

Miho gave a smile, "Yes, I'm sure. Now get going, I know everyone is hungry!" One by one, starting with Yukari, they took their quiz to the front of the desk and headed towards the door. They were walking painfully slow while looking at Miho. The last one was Mako who stared at her for a full minute before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Now it was just Rirko and Miho. Dead silence.

"You're not almost done, are you?"

Miho shook her head. She looked absolutely dejected as she looked at her paper.

"Um, we can forget about the time limit. Like I said, answer the question as best you can."

Miho looked at him, "Do I really have to answer all of them?"

" _Now she has apprehension on answering these questions. Wait…_ Miho, do you understand what the questions are asking you?"

She dropped her papers on the desk and looked down. After a while, she silently shook her head.

"Alright, would you like some help in understanding what the questions are asking you?"

She stood still for a moment before silently shaking her head. Rirko took a seat right next to her and looked at the paper. There were four questions left and they were all written answers.

"All right, the first question. _What three words would I use to describe myself?"_

"Umm…I…"

"Hmm… _think back to interests. What does she like._ You're the captain of the Sensha-do team, right?"

Miho's face lit up and she nodded happily.

"Okay, when you're commanding a tank, what do you need to be?"

"Confident, precise, and strategic!" Rirko looked at her and smiled.

"Oh!" She then wrote the words down. "Next is…"

" _If others could describe me, what would it be?_ Have you ever heard someone compliment you?

Miho pondered this for a moment. "Yes! It was before the final match at the nationals, the tank commander for Glorianna, Darjeeling, said that I was a peculiar person. That I make friends with my enemies and my open and friendly personality is what makes me an attractive person."

"Alright then, write that down. We got two more questions to go, you're doing great."

Miho's mood was completely changed. From gloom and depressing to passionate and enthusiastic. Rirko saw that when it came to tanks, she was very confident in this regard. No wonder she was the tank commander.

"Next is… _If I could be any animal, what would it be?_ "

"Boko the bear," Miho immediately answered.

Rirko groaned, "Don't tell me you're a fan of that beaten-up bear thing."

"Hey Boko's, the best! I have a lot of Boko dolls back home!"

"Okay, okay," not the way Rirko would have liked the question answered but something is better than nothing. "We got one more."

"Let's do it then!"

"The last question is… _What is my greatest desire?"_

Miho became silent again. Rirko looked at her and had to admit that the mood from happy back to the gloom was unnerving.

Then, as in a whisper, Miho answered, "my greatest desire, is to be with my sister again."

Rirko's heart dropped like a rock. Inadvertently, she had hit him right in the feels. As Miho took the pencil to write in her answer, Rirko noticed that it was shaking. She was writing very slowly.

Now a person would have wanted to press onto the line of questioning. Who is your sister? What happened to her? But he knew that this wasn't the time and place. Plus, it would have been very insensitive. Gently, Rirko put his hand on hers and took the pencil away. A single tear rolled on her check.

"You don't need to write that down. That's good enough for me." Miho was looking down, silent again. Rirko had to change the mood and quick.

"So what needs to be done for the teams to get back to the nationals?"

Miho had a surprised look on her face. She thought for a moment. "Well, teamwork is a major thing. Our team just got together last year and we'll be expecting more recruits this year for the new tanks."

"Yes?"

"As well, we need the tank commanders to start thinking individually. I don't want them to rely on me all the time."

"I'm pretty sure that you have the leadership qualities necessary to teach them to delegate themselves."

"Not just me, everyone! Everyone has this quality whether they know it or not. We are all part of this team so it will take every one of us to win!"

Rirko took Miho's paper and walked towards the front of the room. She followed him up to the front.

"Is that what Sensha-do about? Is it about winning?"

"No…" Miho's gaze turned serious and fixated on Rirko. "Sensha-do's all about being a team and having fun. Although I'm trying to find my own way of Sensha-do, I believe that's what the sport is truly is all about."

"Your own way of doing Sensha-do?" Rirko was perplexed. "You mean there are many ways of doing this sport?"

"Yes. Everyone has a different style. But I'm trying to find my own way of doing things that involves all my friends."

"That's a very optimistic view of Sensha-do. There are a lot of people who take sports seriously. But I'm glad that the future generation of Sensha-do is on the right path."

At this, Miho gave a smile, "Thank you, I'm glad you think so."

"You best get to your friends. I believe they're waiting for you."

"Kay!" As Miho skipped towards the entrance, she turned to Rirko. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Nagasawa." She gave a slight bow.

Rirko waved as he cleaned up the desk. When she left, Rirko was left to think about all the events that had transpired.

" _She doesn't have a confident view on herself. She was afraid that any answer she gave would be the wrong one. And she was afraid of being punished for not doing well on this quiz. Just what happened with this girl? Why is she like this? Confident in Sensha-do but in everything else; she an enigma. And her sister; what's up with that?"_

As he pondered the thoughts in his head, he also felt that he could know about Miho more. Before he disregarded her as weak and fragile but now after speaking to her, he saw her as a passionate and young individual with dreams for Sensha-do. Smiling at the prospect of the impact she would be able to make, he gathered his things and headed towards the door.

* * *

 _ **Again, I've been working on this story for a while now. When someone favorites or reviews it makes my heart happy. Thanks again for reading.**_


	7. Back In the Saddle

_**A/N: Before starting on this chapter, I want to make a few things clear.**_

 _ **A lot of problems with Girl und Panzer fanfiction is that there are some stories that go really, really technical when it comes to strategies, weaponry and the like. They go in-depth and it usually takes about two/three chapters to cover an entire match.**_

 _ **I'm not that type of writer. Basically, I write about what happens before and after the match and then the key points that happened during. I will NOT, repeat will NOT be going in-depth on guns, strategies and conversations. I have a lot to write and I want to primary focus on the characters. If the information is important to the plot, then I'll add it in. So sorry if this irks some people but that's how I roll.**_

 _ **Your support on this is greatly appreciated. Next chapter is a long one so let's see how this one goes.**_

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Tank Training Grounds - Afternoon**

"Fire!"

The sound of the StugG III's assault gun echoed throughout the tank training grounds. Type 89 had no chance to retaliate for as soon as the shell connected, the white flag popped right out.

Meanwhile, Miho and Ami were surveying the grounds from the control tower. "That's enough! All tanks have been rendered inoperable. The winner is Hippo team!"

Miho thought it would be best to run a mock battle to get the team back into the swing of things. However, instead of tank teams, it would be a free-for-all with the last team standing. This day, it was Hippo team who stood out on top. Further, she personally did not participate in the battle. She wanted to see how Anglerfish would do without her leadership and guidance. They were knocked out during the middle of the skirmish but all things considered, they did well. She noted that Yukari would make a good commander, even if her tactics were rough around the edges.

"Tank retrieval teams are being mobilized, everyone is to meet up back at the tank shed. Good battle!" Ami then turned to Miho. "Well, commander, what do you think?"

Miho pondered for a moment, then spoke. "I think we've gotten a bit overconfident over the summer."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Most of the teams fell for each other's ambushes although most of them could adapt to the situation and use the confusion to their advantage. And then there's Rabbit."

During the battle, there was confusion between Mallard team and Rabbit team. Rabbit team suggested using Mallard as bait and lure out Hippo and Duck who formed an alliance before. Rabbit assured Mallard that they would take out the attackers before being hit. However, when Mallard used an open field to lay out the trap, Anteater and Leopon came out of nowhere and started to fire. Shocked by these recent developments, Aya became nervous and open fired on Mallard team, knocking them out, before engaging Anteater and Leopon. Sodoko was none too happy.

While Rabbit was engaging with Anteater and Leopon, Anglerfish outflanked Rabbit and shot, knocking them out. They, in turn, were knocked out by Hippo by a long-range shot. At this point, Anteater used the momentary confusion to attempt to knock out Leopon. However, Leopon had the same idea. Both shots each knocked each other out.

It was this time Duck team engaged with Turtle team who came north of them. The Panzer light tank was no match for the Type 89. When Turtle was taken out, Hippo used the opportunity to fire another long-ranged and knock Duck out.

"I'm pretty sure that Rabbit and Mallard were working together. Rabbit shooting Mallard must have been an accident. But I'm sure Sodoko will see it differently." And did she ever. When everyone was back at the sheds, Sodoko went straight over to Rabbit team. Rabbit team was expecting Mallard, demanding an explanation.

"What the hell, Azusa?!" Sodoko was livid. "Yuki told me you wouldn't shoot at us while handling Hippo and Duck!"

"That was my fault," Aya admitted. "When Anteater and Leopon came over the ridge, and shots began to run down, I mistook your tank for another team."

"Mis-took?! It's a frikkin Char B1, how could you mistake that for any other tank?!"

Ayumi joined the fray, "Leave Aya alone, she said she was sorry!"

"Well sorry isn't good enough. If we have another free-for-all match, we're going to go straight for you!" Moyoko and Nozomi backed up Sodoko.

"We said it was an accident!" Azusa shouted back as she defended Rabbit team. "Why are you so worked up over this!?"

While Mallard and Rabbit argued about what happened, Anteater and Leopon were at odds at the betrayal of one another.

"Why did you betray us?! What's your problem?" shouted Nekonya.

"You betrayed us first," Satoko yelled back.

"Yeah, you tried to shoot at us while we were distracted," added Suzuki.

Piyotan retaliated, "Always take an advantage of a situation. Video games taught us to expect betrayal, especially from temporary allies!"

"Besides, if someone is in the wrong, it's you guys!" Momoga added.

Hoshino raised her voice, "Are you kidding me? That's not sportsmanship, that's just plain cheap! You got no guts, you got nothing!"

Anteater was in a state of unbelief, "HUH?"

The tensions were high as the four teams argued with one another. Who did what, what you didn't do, how could you do this, etc. Anglerfish, Hippo and Turtle were outside the entire thing. Momo tried to forcefully calm everyone down with her loud, stern voice but even with that, the arguments were only drowning out her voice.

"I can't-do it, president," Momo resigned herself. "They're all too loud!"

Yuzu frowned and sighed, "this is very unbecoming. They're all supposed to be teammates."

Oryo, the bespectacled girl, noted, "This reminds me of the Sengoku period all over again."

"Or the cold war between Russia and the US," added Erwin.

"Or the start of WWI, when Archduke Ferdinand was killed," added Caesar.

"THAT'S IT," the other members of Hippo team yelled.

"Geez, when is Miho gonna get here?" asked Mako. It was apparent that she was getting annoyed by all the arguing. "All of this talk is making me mad."

Hana closed her eyes and sighed, "Well, Momo tried to calm everyone down, but all she did was add fuel to the fire."

"It's gonna be hard for Miporin to have everyone calm down," Saori said concerningly.

"If anyone can calm down a bunch of girls, it would be Miss Nishizumi," Yukari said confidently.

"BWEEEEEEEP!" Everyone stopped talking to find the course of the sound. It was Miss Chono with a whistle. She turned to Miho.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Miho agreed, "Yes. It was bound to happen."

"Wha-cha talking about?" Anzu asked.

Miho made her way to the front of the teams. "No team is perfect. There will be days when the cohesion of the teams will be tested. Despite everything we've been through, in the heat of battle, all rational thought is tossed out and we do actions that can cost us. That's why I said it was important to get to know the other teams, outside of Sensha-Do practice. So, we understand one another and more importantly…why we do the actions that we do."

Miho turned to Mallard team first, "Sodoko, I get that you're sore about getting shot at by Rabbit team. But what would you have done in their shoes? If you see an enemy coming towards you, do you wait or shoot?"

Sodoko was lost over this thought. "I…uh."

She then turned to Anteater, "Nekonya, remember that we are a team. What are the chances of us turning on you and Anteater?"

Nekonya was red-faced, "yeah, I forgot that this is real-life and not a video game. I'm sorry, I just had bad experiences in alliances that broke up and attacked us."

Miho raised her voice, not in anger, but in passion. "And this goes for everyone here! Remember, we are a team! We lose together, we win together, we got each other's back! Think about what it means for you and your team if things like this keep happening!"

The teams whispered in agreement.

"She's correct," Ami added. "Teamwork is important, especially when you have an exhibition match with Glorianna coming up."

Everyone was surprised by the news. "We're going up against Glorianna?" Yukari asked. "When?"

"Two weeks from now," Yuzu answered. "Ever since the nationals, they wanted a rematch, just like every other school. It couldn't be an official tournament match but they would settle with an exhibition."

Now the mood has completely changed. Once discord reigned, was now back to the team that can work together. Ami gave a grin, "Miho, wrap this up. I have a meeting with another representative from the federation. Good luck, commander!"

The sheds rang aloud with "bye sensei." The teams then turned to Miho.

"Uh, yes! I want team commanders to think about strategies that we can use against Glorianna. Most possible, they may have been able to upgrade their fleet so think about creative ways to win! Remember also to take into account calculated risks! I don't want any of the girls in unnecessary danger."

"Do we need reconnaissance for the match?" Yukari asked, with a sparkle in her eye. Miho shuttered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Okkkkkaaay."

"Remember to spend time off the field with one another! I expect you all to learn something from each other in one week's time!"

"HAI!"

"Practice is over for today," Momo concluded.

Came the response, "Good work everyone!"

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened." Sodoko and the rest of Mallard team bowed.

"It's okay, I accept your apology," Azusa sighed. "But more importantly, we can take this opportunity to learn from our mistakes and move on."

Aya had the look like a puppy was caught doing something it wasn't supposed to do. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I really got scared and shot without thinking. How can we make it up to you?"

Ayumi pondered, "Wait, I got it. Why don't we invite Mallard team to our weekly movie night! We can watch Full Metal Jacket!"

"You wanna watch that movie again?" Karina moaned. "That's the third time this year!"

"Well, I'm sure they haven't seen it!"

"Well…um…" Sodoko was going to turn down the invitation but then remembered what Miho had said about spending time together.

Sodoko gave a bow. "Thank you very much, we accept your invitation." Moyoko and Nozomi didn't get what was happening but they followed their leader's lead.

"You were betrayed by your teammates?" Satoko asked.

"Yeah, Nekonya hasn't still gotten over it," Momoga replied. "Nekonya let it go! That was a month ago!"

Nekonya started to get worked up, "But we spent two weeks planning that raid! And then in the middle of it, they wipe us out and took our stuff!"

Tsuchiya scratched her head. "Geez, I'm sorry. That's a sad way to go."

"I know, right!"

Satoko put her arm around Nekonya. "Listen, we're having a volleyball practice after Sensha-do practice tomorrow. Why don't you join us, take off some steam?"

Nekonya turned to her teammates, and then to Leopon. "Can I hit the ball as hard as I can?" Satoko gave a huge grin.

"Only if the ball is pointed downwards!"

"Finally, glad that's over," Saori said as she stretched herself. "Alright right, how about some dinner?!"

Mako smacked her lips. "YESSSS!"

"Where should we go?" asked Hana.

"How about with us!?" Anglerfish turned around to see Hippo and Yukari.

"Hippo is inviting us to their favorite sushi place!" Yukari was enthusiastic. "Plus, Miss Nishizumi, this will be a good time to get to know Hippo team!"

Miho gave a smile, "Yes, I suppose it would. Turtle team, would you like to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer," Anzu replied with a smile, "but we got Student Council stuff to take care of. Just enjoy the food doubly for us."

Yuzu nodded, "see you girls later!" As the three members of Turtle Team moved off, all the other teams dispersed.

* * *

 **Sushi Center – Oorai Carrier Ship - Evening**

The place was packed for a weekday evening. They wouldn't have gotten a spot if Saemonza hadn't gotten a hookup from one of the managers there. They got a four-seat stall in the private area of the restaurant. The group took in the atmosphere. The restaurant screamed ancient Japan with old samurai suits, koi fish statues and a flowing waterfall display in the middle.

Yukari was impressed, "Hippo, you really know how to show your guests a good time!"

"Thank my friend Ayane," Saemonza said with a grin. "She said she owed me one after I helped her get a job here."

Hana asked, "What did you do?"

"I had her borrow one of my swords. The owner was so ecstatic seeing a genuine samurai sword that she hired her on the spot!"

The girls were amazed at the story. It was the first time the history buff's love of ancient arts proved useful.

For 3,000 yen each, it was all-you-can-eat. It was expensive, but the food quality was second to none. While eating, they spoke about history (of course), the Sengoku period specifically. After a while, the girls talked about the Sensha-do federation and what would happen if it was realistic. There was a debate about whether the sport could be viable. Miho was outspoken in a dislike of a realistic Sensha-do. She finished speaking for the other girls to participate.

As the roundtable continued, Miho overheard a family right behind their stall. It sounded like a man, woman, and their young daughter.

"So, what did you do today?" asked the man. Miho could only hear muffles.

"Honey, don't eat with your mouth full." The woman doted on the child.

"Mommy was there for career day!"

"Was she now!? Was everyone excited?"

"Yeah. Everyone said how it must be cool to be a chef!"

"Of course, it's really nice to work with food and try new things each day."

The daughter then asked a question. "Mommy, is it okay that I don't become a chef? I mean, I like drawing a lot and I…"

"Honey." The mother said in a soft tone. "You can be whoever you want to be and I'll still love you."

"You mean it?!"

The man agreed. "Of course. You're very young but if you set your mind to it, you can be whoever you want to be someday."  
"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

The family conversation hit home for Miho. As the conversations swirled around her, she reflected on her own relationship with her mother.

* * *

 _The two Nishizumi daughters and their mother. This was a time when both were very young. They were being introduced to the Nishizumi style._

 _"Always advance. Don't retreat. To retreat is to lose and to lose is to forfeit your life."_

 _"Isn't Sensha-do a sport, mother?" Miho innocently asked. "People don't die, do they? It isn't warring?"_

 _"They should die for the shame they bring to themselves and their family upon losing. Listen, my daughters. Sensha-do is a time-honored tradition for the Nishizumi family. Sooner or later, you too will inherit the style and continue the legacy of our family."_

 _"But what about the people you play with?"_

 _"You do NOT play Sensha-do! You compete to win. For winning is all that matters in Sensha-do. Crush your enemies so they never again rise against you. Do this and you will survive. Do you girls understand." The girls looked at one another only for a moment._

 _Maho gave the reply. "Yes, mother…"_

 _"Yes…mother…"_

* * *

"Miporin? Miporin?"

"Huh?" Miho spaced out again. Saori was calling her for the last minute or so.

"Miporin, are you alright? You weren't answering me."

"Oh, yes. I was thinking about tank stuff."

"Alright. Well, Erwin suggested we list of interests so we have something to share with everyone. So, what're your interests besides Sensha-do?"

"Interests? Uh…" Miho had to think about this question. It was like that during the questionnaire. "My interests…interests…well, I like reading books and collecting Boko dolls!"

"Sweet, what else?" Now everyone wanted to know what Miho would say.

"Um…uh…" Hana noticed Miho was struggling. "We can get back to Miho later. I'm interested in flower arrangements."

"No duh," Mako replied.

"Mako, apologize. That was not nice."

"Uhhhh…." Everyone laughed at the exchange. Although Miho looked like she was having a good time, it was only a mask. Underneath that mask was a face of pain and sadness. The very fact that her mother introduced her to Sensha-do in such a way, she believed, was not right. So why did she endure it for all those years?

* * *

 **Miho's Apartment - Night**

That night, Miho stayed up late. She was making future strategies for Oorai's match with Glorianna. She knew it was a weeknight. She knew she had to get up early tomorrow. But she stayed up late. The strategies were just a distraction to keep her mind off her troubles.

" _I'm fine…I'm fine…I'm fine…"_ Miho repeated this mantra in her head while working. It was now 12:30 at night. Her eyes becoming heavy, she turned off the light and did her bedtime routine. When she went to bed, however, she found herself wide awake.

She could feel her heart beating. Why was it beating so hard? She stood up to get a glass of water. While taking a sip, she felt as there was a lump in her throat. She tried to clear it however she felt it was still there.

" _I'm getting sick. I'll see the nurse tomorrow. No need to see the doctor. It's not that serious. She'll know what to do. She'll know…"_

Eventually though, she was able to drift off to sleep. The tiredness of the day caught up with her.

* * *

 **Rirko's Home – Oorai School Carrier – Night**

Rirko was up late. All the questionnaires received, he began the arduous task of compiling the results. The headmistress wanted a report on her desk by tomorrow evening.

" _This lady's a slave driver. Wanting a report by the end of tomorrow. Doesn't she know this stuff takes time?"_

He decided to start with the Sensha-do team. Since the school has taken an interest with Sensha-do and the headmistress did say that they would invest their energies in it, Rirko thought it best to do them first. Just to get them out of the way.

He was finishing up Hippo Team before he found himself on Anglerfish. And Miho.

" _Miho, my dear Miho. Let's see what you got down here."_

After a few minutes looking over the answers, Rirko dropped her questionnaire on his desk. He had a look of disbelief in his eyes. He took it and looked at it again.

And again.

And again.

It just didn't make any sense. According to her answers, Miho had shown no other interests than in Sensha-do. Her answers were Sensha-do related. There were high levels discrepancies between her answers and that of a regular high school student.

" _Two interests. Answers only relating to Sensha-do. And how she feels."_

This was the most damning evidence of all. The multiple choice contained questions relating to "how do you feel about yourself." On average, most high schoolers would rank themselves between 7 and 9. 10 being the highest. But Miho…

" _A two. A three. Her self-esteem is rock bottom. What the hell?!"_ Rirko took a moment to process the information. Then, setting the papers aside, he went on his computer and did a search.

" _Miho Nishizumi. Sensha-do. Tankery."_

Most of the search results were about last year's nationals. How Miho could take a no-name school and turn it into a powerhouse. But this information was known already. Rirko was looking for something different.

" _Let's try something a bit more specific."_ Refining the search, he then found what he was looking for. One of the news articles from the west: " _Kuromorimine student saves six tank members during the final match. Wait, she saved lives?"_

Reading the article, it gave an in-depth description of the match between Kuromorimine and Pravda two years ago. The match was close, however.

" _The match ended because of Kuromorimine's flag tank getting shot. The tank commander for that was…Miho? Miho?!"_

Then it all clicked. Miho abandoned the flag tank to save the lives of her tank mates. By choosing to save her tank mates, she had lost the match.

" _She should get a medal. A commendation. What did the school do about this?"_ Rirko searched for more information however it didn't show much. _"Either the school didn't do anything or they decided to keep something a secret but what?"_

Accessing the school roster system, Rirko searched for Miho's name. _"She transferred from Kuromorimine two months after the end of that match. Why? What the hell happened that she would transfer?"_

Now the mystery was taking a turn. Taking a sip of water, Rirko sat and complicated on his next move.

" _So, a girl saves the lives of her tank mates. Two months later she leaves one of the most prestigious schools of Sensha-do to move to a no-name school. Why?"_

He knew that this would be a touchy subject but to find the truth, he would have to do a lot of digging. He knew what he was doing tomorrow. He had to speak to the Student Council about this…and possibly even Miho herself.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be a dozy. Please let me know how this chapter went. Thanks.**_


	8. Heartache by the Number

_**A/N: This chapter will be introducing some new characters. Further, if there are any inconsistencies, please let me know. Thank you all so much for your**_ _ **love and support.**_

 ** _Update: Thanks to Goodalwayswins98 for letting me know about some inconsistencies. A few things of note:_**

 ** _\- The information that this fan fiction is based on is solely on the anime. I recognize that there are some substantial differences between the two. (How Erika was in the same tank that Miho saved.) I haven't read much of the manga expect some points here and there so I hope this isn't a problem._**

 ** _\- It wasn't mentioned whether or not Shiho Nizhizumi was headmaster of Kuromorimine. She was, however, the coach and the chairperson of the Sensha-do federation. For all intent purposes, her being headmistress is what you call "head-canon"_**

 ** _Please feel free to review or PM me for any ideas or thoughts. Thanks!_**

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Infirmary - Morning**

"I'm sorry Miho, there's nothing wrong." In the school's infirmary, Miho went to the nurse early, before school started. She avoided walking with her friends for fear they would find out about what had been happening to her.

Unsatisfied with the results, Miho pressed for another evaluation. "Are you sure? There isn't anything wrong?"

The nurse folded her arms. "Yes. Your blood pressure is fine, your throat's all clear; your glands are not swollen. Any physical ailments you describe are not present now."

Seeing Miho's worried face, the nurse tried to be helpful. "However, it said that these symptoms could be attributed more to a mental health issue than an actual physical problem."

"What? What do you mean by mental health?"

"I'm not good with the specifics but I've learned that sometimes the body reacts to fight or flight situations. Shortness of breath, increased heart rate, hypervigilance, only to name a few. The body reacts to an incoming threat."

Miho was confused. Fight or flight? Hypervigilance? They were words that she never heard before. Reacting to an incoming threat? Was she in danger? Was that what her body was telling her? Looking for answers, she instead found more questions. So, was it a physical problem? Like a virus or a bacterial infection? Or was it a mental problem?

"I encourage you to see one of the ship's many doctors. They can do more for you than we can here. Further, if it is a mental issue, then they can refer you to the appropriate health care specialist."

There was that term, mental health. The more Miho thought about it, the more she denied it could be a mental issue.

"I'm not crazy," Miho stated. "I felt these things the last few days. They really happened!"

"And I'm not denying that they did. However, right now, there are no physical indications of these symptoms. I can't exactly provide you something you may or may not have."

Seeing this conversation not going anywhere, Miho relented. "All right. Thank you for your help though. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just…"

"Tired? Well, you are the captain of the Sensha-do team. It must be a trying job. If anything, I suggest you get plenty of rest and relax. Go somewhere to be alone with your thoughts. Worse comes to worse, by something that's over-the-counter and see if that helps. If not, then the doctor's office will be your next stop."

As Miho exited the nurse's office, her thoughts about what had happened the last few days surfaced. _"First I have them and now I don't. Will they reappear again tonight?"_ By this thought, she could swear that her chest began to tighten.

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Student Council's Office - Morning**

Rirko shuffled some papers before heading up to the Student Council room. Last night's discovery made him concerned about whether there was an issue with Miho. He understood that as a team's commander she played an integral part in their competition. However, this fact was outweighed by an obligation to stop any harmful actions towards this one student. The need of the few was what he was concerned about.

As he made his way to the Student Council room, he stopped in front of the door. _"Just another day,"_ Rirko thought. _"I'm just asking some questions and that's it."_ He knocked on the door and excused himself through.

"Good morning, Mr. Counselor!" Anzu said with a smile.

"That's Mr. Nagasawa," Momo corrected.

"But Mr. Counselor speaks about his job! He must like this job so that is what he shall be called. So, Mr. Counselor, what brings you here?"

Anzu, Momo, and Yuzu were at the big desk, with a couple of papers scattered on. Ami was sitting on the couch, drinking some black coffee.

Ami offered some coffee. "It's always nice to have coffee in the morning. Would you like some?"

"I'm good. Thanks. At any rate, the reason why I'm here." The Council and Ami waited to see what Rirko had to say.

"I'm finishing compiling some of the results of the quiz that were done a few days ago. Looking over the files, I just have a few questions about your tank commander, Miho Nishizumi."

At once, the four ladies' faces grew pale. Even Anzu, who was normally cheerful, wore a serious-tone mask.

"Do you know the reason why she transferred two months after the match between Pravda and Kuromorimine? I've read that she saved six of her tank mates during that time. So how come, as a heroine, would she need to transfer?"

Anzu gave a shrug, "Beats me."

Rirko raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Yeah, when we asked her about it, she said something about getting a 'change in place.' Her family wanted to experience more things outside of Kuromorimine so they transferred over here."

Being a counselor, Rirko knew when someone was lying to him. He could tell how Anzu was fidgeting with her fingers, Yuzu with a look of concern. Momo was twitching around. They were all hiding something. Ami was perfectly still, watching these events unfold.

"Look," Rirko said in a stern voice, "I don't know what's going on. That's why I'm here. I am here to understand the history of Miho Nishizumi. There's a lot of things I would like to confirm however judging by your non-verbal behaviors, your actions are leading to believe that you are all hiding something."

Anzu gave a barely, non-auditable sigh.

"So, we can do this two ways. One, I find out on my own what happened, and I will eventually. I'll have choice words for all of you. Or two, you can tell me straight up what the truth is and I'll move accordingly."

"You're prying into private matters," Momo said menacingly. "I don't think Miss Nishizumi would appreciate you digging up her past."

"I think it would be best if we dropped it," Yuzu suggested. "I mean, Nishizumi isn't in any danger, is she?"

Rirko gave a wide glare. When someone disregards the emotional state of a person and believes that everything is alright. It was a pet peeve that he had for the longest time. Now, something in him broke.

"Actually, she is in a state of danger. We have a potential for someone entering a psychotic break. Unresolved feelings can eat a person from the inside, out over time. It's just like shaking a pop can. You can shake and shake until you end up with a sticky mess when opened. Miho may look like she's okay, but I've seen her behavior. Her quiz is an indication that something is wrong emotionally and mentally. And I'm telling you, as a professional, if we don't address it soon, your friend's mental state will be broken and all of you on the Sensha-do team will be S.O.L!"

The Student Council were silent. They've never considered Miho's feelings. They just dumped the expectations of winning and leading onto her, never thinking about how she would feel. They didn't know what to say. All three of them looked extremely guilty. The thought of winning another national was what came to mind at the time and nothing else.

Rirko turned to Yuzu. "I told you, if you got in my way, you're going to have a bad time."

Momo was defensive again. "Regardless of your concerns, we are under no obligation to tell you anything. This is a private matter. If you wish to know her past, I suggest speaking to her."

"That was my next step. If the Council is not forthcoming, then I'll go straight to the source."

"You do that."

"You wanna know what happened? Then I'll tell you." Rirko and the others turned to see Miss Chono who put her cup down on the coffee table.

Momo's mouth was agape, "Miss Chono, if we tell him then we'll…"

"If we don't tell him then we really don't care about Miho, do we?" Ami snapped back. "Is this what we care about? Only winning? Didn't you hear Miho? Have fun, work together, have each other's back!"

After a moment, Anzu who had gone the longest time in being quiet spoke. "Alright, Miss Chono. You can tell him. Regardless of what happens to the team. Miho's our friend. If she needs our help, then we will help her; just as she helped us."

Ami turned to Rirko. "Pull up a chair. It's going to be a long and ugly story."

Rirko sighed and grabbed a seat. He was happy he was going to find out the truth. But when Ami put it that way, he knew that something messed up went down with Miho.

Regardless, he clasped his hands together. "I want to hear it."

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Training Grounds - Afternoon**

Because of the free-for-all match, the teams tried to get to know each other off the Sensha-do field. Mallard and Rabbit as well as Duck and Anteater. In addition, six new recruits were watching the practice at the control tower with Ami. They were deciding whether or not Sensha-do was the right choice for them.

As per Miho's instructions, the tank commanders gave her a couple of strategies that they could use in their match against Glorianna. Some of them were hit and run tactics while others relied on a more advanced tactical skill such as pincer attacks and raids. As Miho, in the Panzer VI, observed the practice she noticed that Anglerfish team was unusually quiet.

Miho commanded the tank to halt under a row of trees. "Ok girls, what's going on?"

Saori looked back at Miho, "What do you mean, Miporin?"

"I mean everyone here is quiet. Seriously, is there something I need to know?"

Anglerfish looked at each other for a moment. They all turned to Miho and at once she understood. She groaned, "is it about me?"

"You've been acting strange, as of late," Hana started. "You showed up at school very early today."

"That's because of Sensha-do practice. I wanted to show up early to plan for the afternoon."

"But you've never done that before," Yukari stated.

"Do I have to tell you girls everything that I do?" Miho was becoming defensive. She didn't know it but her voice was rising. "I keep telling you all, everything is fine. If I need help, I'll let you know."

"Still not good enough," Mako said in her monotone voice.

"What do you mean, not good enough?"

"What I mean is that you've never come to us for help. We're two weeks into practice and we're still waiting for work."

"That was on my to-do list."

Saori shifted her seat a little. "Are you doing the work by yourself?"

"Of course not. I want things to be set before I'm able to give out the work."

"And you have also been yawning a lot. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Miho knew that her friends were only concerned about her well-being. But she didn't want to unnecessarily burden them with her issues.

She gave a sigh and relented. "What will it take for you girls to be at ease? We can't exactly work together when all of you keep worrying about me. I appreciate the gesture but…"

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Saori was the one to break the silence. "Sleepover."

"Sleepover?"

"Sleepover. Tonight. We'll grab our stuff."

"Sleepover." Miho never had a sleepover before. She wasn't sure if they could fit everyone in her little apartment. But she would do whatever it took to help the girls relax.

After bringing the tanks in, Ami was accompanied by the six new recruits. Miho had them line up to meet the team. At first, the teams didn't know who these girls were. It was when Miho announced them as new recruits that she also made the announcement about the new tanks. The reaction was you would expect: girls excitedly running around hugging each other, and Yukari having a panzer meltdown. When everyone calmed down, Miho introduced the new recruits' proper.

She had a smile on her face. "Everyone, we have some new faces joining us starting tomorrow!"

The field was full of cheers and applause.

"I'll be introducing them one-by-one. First up: Kii Horie!"

From the end of the left side, a girl with large beige eyes stepped forward. Her silky, curly, amber hair was worn reminiscent of a halo.

"Next, Emika Sugihara!"

Appearing to have a playful personality, her orange eyes glowed like two members. Her black, wavy hair swung back and forth as she bobbed her head around.

"Ichiho Nii"

The girl with white hair appeared shy. She ran her fingers down her hair, looking nervously.

"Risa Haruyama!"

Risa was tall, with a set of blue eyes. She wore a scarf, reminding all a luxurious style.

"Yumisa Izumi!"

Her smile was warm. Her straight, long, blonde hair reflected the sun, light make-up and looked like a movie star.

"And finally, Maki Uozumi!"

Maki had slanted blue eyes that shone like an afternoon sky. Her thick, curly, purple hair at neck length was her most defining feature.

After introducing the recruits, Miho continued with her debriefing. "These girls will be piloting the newly acquired Char B1 and Hetzer. Therefore, they will be mentored by Mallard and Turtle team respectively…or at least until they get the hang of it.

Momo facepalmed, "we have to babysit freshmen now?"

"Don't sweat it," Anzu said with a smile. ." It'll be only during practice hours. I think."

Yuzu tried to make good on a situation. "Still, it'll be good to teach new Sensha-do practitioners about our style."

"When did we get this duty? Why were we not informed?" asked Sodoko.

Moyoko tried to be optimistic. "Well, at least we'll get to teach the newbies how to drive a tank."

Nozomi, ever the pessimist, replied, "yeah, but will they listen?"

"They will listen or they will be crushed!" yelled Sodoko.

"Right!"

With the introductions concluded, so was the practice. "Tank commanders, thank you for your strategies and suggestions. I'll be looking at them tonight and we'll meet up sometime later in the week to finalize everything. Monday, we'll be checking with everyone to see how everyone is with each other. Until then…"

"Practice is over for today!" Momo announced.

"Good work, everyone!"

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Afternoon**

"And that's when I get really, really nervous."

"Hmm…"

Rirko was in his office, listening to one of the freshmen students. Her teacher sent her down to him because she noticed her acting nervously at everything.

"And how long has this been happening?"

"Well, ever since school started."

"Okay… _so ever since the beginning of the school year, she has been nervous._ Did you happen to attend the open house that happened in the summer?"

The girl stared at him. "Uhh…"

"Were you aware that the school has orientation days for freshmen before the start of school?"

The girl looked down. "Well…I didn't go to those."

Rirko squinted his eyes. "Didn't go?"

"Well, I thought it was a waste of time. It wasn't really required or anything. It was only for extra information."

Rirko gave a sigh. "These orientation days are used to introduce freshmen to the school grounds, the faculty and getting to know other freshmen. It's kinda an important thing."

"I'm getting that vibe," the girl admittingly. "But at the time, I was doing some really, really, important stuff!"

"Like?"

"I was going on vacation to visit my cousin in the US. Also, we had heard that the school was going to be shut down so my parents were looking for another place for me to go. But then, it reopened and I was able to come here after all." As she was saying this, she had a smile on her face.

He may have had a poker face on the outside but inside Rirko was inwardly face-palming. _"Okay…breathe. Find your center. She is only a kid._ So, now that we know the why, what now?"

"What…now?"

"How can you not be nervous at things?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Maybe, join a club or something. Or maybe talk to some other freshmen?"

"I heard that there's a group that meets every Friday that is entirely made of freshmen. There are only two seniors in that group."

"So, it's a support group."

"Yeah…and today's a Friday."

It took a minute to register but then the girl understood. "So…I should totally go to that support group?"

"Second floor, class B1-C. Down the stairs, it should be right in the middle."

The girl got up, grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. "Thank you, Mr. Nagasawa."

Rirko gave a wile smile. "Why did I do? You're the one who thought about all those options. I just pointed you in the right direction."

"If I feel nervous or whatever, is it cool to see you again?"

"That's what I'm here for."

As the girl left, Rirko could not help but think about the situation that happened this morning.

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Student Council's Office – This Morning**

" _ **THERE'S JUST NO WAY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"**_

The student council and Ami stared at Rirko's sudden outburst. For the first time since meeting him, Yuzu felt nervous and frightened by this behavior.

"Calm down, Mr. Nagasawa," Ami sternly took him. "Your behavior is not professional."

Realizing his mistake, Rirko took a deep breath and sat down. He then began to process what was said to him.

After the match between Pravda and Kuromorimine, Miho wasn't hailed as a heroine. She wasn't even commended. She, with the rest of the tank mates she saved, was shunned. Oppressed. They were considered failures and because of their actions, Kuromorimine lost their nine-year winning streak. Peer seclusion on a school-wide level. Although not well known as physical or emotional bullying, it was still bullying. They were essentially the black sheep. No one wanted to do anything with them. They were all failures, and Miho was the biggest failure of them all.

One by one, they transferred to other schools, not being able to handle the pressure of being shunned. _In the end, only two of the remaining six stayed on the Sensha-do team._

But the most damning thing in all of this. The tank commander and the headmistress of Kuromorimine. They were Miho's mother and older sister respectively. Because of the Nishizumi doctrine and how she broke it, Miho was a disgrace. How could a Nishizumi give up a victory so easily? She was ridiculed and talked down upon by her mother. And the fact that her sister, the only person she had a real connection with, did nothing to protect her was absolutely disgusting.

"Sorry. I'm a child advocate back at home and when stories like this happen, I tend to…fly off the handle."

"Well, your customs are very different from ours," Ami said, as she took another sip of coffee. "We have a traditionalist way of doing things. From our culture, Shiho had every right to discipline her daughter. Especially if Miho went against the family teachings, no matter how morally wrong it was to sacrifice to obtain victory."

Rirko crossed his arms, "Well that's messed up?! And her mother's been doing that ever since she's been a young child?"

Ami nodded her head. Now Miho's questionnaire made sense. Imaging to be looked down upon by her mother, to be considered a disgrace, and compared to her successful older sister. Imaging she had to endure that suffering, day in and day out, for 8+ years.

Oh yeah, Miho didn't have to imagine.

"This is information that should have been told to me right away. I hope you had a good reason why you were keeping this from me."

Ami looked at Rirko. "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

That didn't make sense. He already knew the answer? Why did the Student Council go to great lengths to hide this fact from him?

Then, it dawned on him. "Oh hell no. You don't mean…"

The Sensha-do rule of being "emotionally compromised." As the champions of the nationals, Oorai needed all its talent to win again. That made Miho an integral part of the school's success. Without her; without their pillar of strength, they would be nothing.

Rirko had the authority to suspend Miho from Sensha-do.

Yuzu walked towards Rirko. "The reason Oorai is on the map now is that of Sensha-do. You saw how MEXT was dead set on shutting us down. For the sake of the students here, we need to keep the momentum going."

"Even if it means breaking someone?" Rirko stood up. "Remember, her self-esteem is pretty much demolished because of the crap that mommy's been saying. If you push her too far, well I don't need to spell it out to you, do I?"

"We don't have a choice," Momo countered. "Nishizumi is the only one capable enough to lead this team."

"Don't have a choice?! Train someone else!? Have her take an advisory role! To have her at command day in and day out, to be reminded of her greatest failure. And that's not messed up?!"

"You don't know anything about this school!" Momo snapped. Tears started to stream down her eyes and her words began to mix in with sobbing.

"All of us made sacrifices! All of us made mistakes and paid for it. And this, this one good thing that's happening for us, you want to take it away?! I won't let the school shut down because of this! I can't! I won't!" Yuzu held her friend and Momo buried her head on her shoulder. Anzu was quietly reflecting on what's happening.

Rirko then understood. The Student Council loved Oorai. They loved their students. And they would make the appropriate sacrifices to keep it moving. Even if it means, one girl's unhappiness.

"Remember how in the rules stated about suspending any person participating in Sensha-Do that is 'emotionally compromised.' How, under the authority of MEXT, I can do just that?"

Everyone in the room looked fearful. Momo closed her eyes; Yuzu and Anzu stared at him. Ami quietly watched.

Rirko turned around and headed towards the door. "This conversation never happened. I'm warning you right now. There's only so much a person can take before the pressure gets to them. If I feel that Miho needs to leave Sensha-do for the sake of her sanity, then I will do it. Until then, you had all better make contingencies _when it does_ happen."

"I'll be keeping a closer eye on Miho from now on. When something bad does go down, I want to be there as a support. Your reward had better be worth the sacrifice."

The meeting ended with Student Council's victory. Miho would still be the team commander for Oorai. However, Rirko knew that she showed signs of breaking. She had been playing a very delicate game of who pleasing who over the years. But now her ego had started to surface and it wouldn't take the doormat routine anymore.

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Afternoon**

There simply wasn't enough physical evidence to suggest Miho's emotional distress. Sure, he had the quiz, however he needed more proof that her well-being was at risk and it was related to Sensha-do.

Taking a sip of water, he continued, for the time being, compiling the rest of the school's quizzes. He had almost past the halfway point. By 5:00, he would be needing to send the report off to the headmistress and the rest of the faulty.

He was genuine when he said that the conversation this morning didn't happen. He felt sorry for the Student Council who were only trying to keep their school going. Regardless of there being no risk of being shut down again, the MEXT minister would surely look for other opportunities to shut down the school permanently. That's why the council was so vigilant in keeping with the momentum. It was to prevent him from getting that chance.

The momentary silence was broken by the door swinging wide open.

"Mr. Nagasawa, we need to talk!" a booming voice of a lady teacher came from the door. Her simple blue attire didn't mask the curly brunette with make-up. The moment she started to shoot her mouth, Rirko shuttered.

" _Butts, it's Eiko._ " Eiko Haurmra, nicknamed by staff and students alike as the "wicked bitch of the east," was a hard-nosed woman who believed heavily in the teacher-oriented approach. Basically, it boiled down to "I'm the teacher, you're the student, so shut up and listen like good little girls." Understandably, this made her very unpopular with the students.

Rirko tried his best to avoid her at all costs however she was able to catch him in his office. There was no escape.

"Is there a problem, Miss Haurmra," Rirko sighed.

This was her second year of teaching yet she was trying to appear older. She stomped her foot, "Yes there is. My girls are not listening to me. They are all talkative, disruptive and noisy girls that make it seem that their only goal is to make me miserable!"

"Okkkaaay…. I have only one question for you Miss Haurmra." Rirko shifted his chair. "Are you coachable?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you coachable?"

Eiko had a puzzled look on her face. "Coachable? What does that mean? Is that a western term?"

"It depends on where you look at it. In layman's terms, it means if someone suggests you do something a different way, you'll be open to doing it."

"You mean there's a different style of teaching?"

Once again, Rirko's poker face and inward face-palm were apparent. _"How the hell did you become a teacher without learning-teaching styles? We're you not paying attention that class or are you stupid in general?_ Yes, there are different teaching styles. The question is: whether you're willing to change your approach?"

Eiko was silent for a moment. She had calmed down. "I'm willing to listen. If it means making my life easier, then I am coachable."

"Okay." Rirko clasps his hands together, rubbed them and put them on his lap. "You're using an approach that has existed ever since the ancients invented academia. It worked for a time. The student is always eager to learn from the master. However, into the modern age, the development of egos had caused our students to question everything around them. And that's fine, teachers are not perfect. They say things that may be contradictory to what they know and there are things that we still don't know about the world and ourselves."

He pointed his finger, "Are you perfect?"

Eiko thought for a moment. "I guess not."

"Good, because if you said you were, then our conversation would be over. Back to the teaching styles. One of the styles we can use for your class would be called a "student-oriented" approach.

Eiko gasped at the thought, "Making students teachers?"

"Wait until I'm finished explaining," Rirko said annoyingly. "Then you can pass judgment. In a student-oriented approach, both the student and teacher are learning together. The teacher allows the students to be part of the lesson. For example, instead of writing notes on the chalkboard, students can pair up or go into groups and collaborate on the right answer."

"Hmm…interesting."

"There is a drawback on this, however. Because there's a lot of activity, the teacher must keep tabs on all the students, lest they are doing something that has nothing to do with the lesson. You can still teach your students your way, but also include them in your lesson plans in an active way. Move around, have a debate, a discussion, do anything that would involve them."

Eiko was quiet while Rirko was explaining his foreign ways of teaching. Japan used teacher oriented approach programming. It was customary for students to have a high level of respect for their elders, especially if it was a teacher. Eiko didn't know any better. She just followed what they were teaching at the college. Her style was reinforced, maybe, in an elementary school setting. But in high school, the students were not afraid to state their minds. Her students were rebelling against her style of teaching and, inadvertently, their academics.

In her eyes, Rirko saw that she had a guilty look. He would try to comfort her.

"We make mistakes, Miss Haurmra. When we admit them in front of our students, they see that we are also human. We then build a level of respect from that very foundation. We're two weeks into the semester; you still have a chance to make your relationship with them a positive one."

"And if I don't change," Eiko asked.

Rirko shrugged, "then have fun. You're gonna be having a bad time trying to get a bunch of girls under control."

Eiko considered her options. She asked in a quiet voice. "Did I screw up as a teacher?"

"No…"

"Is it too late to apologize?"

"Never…"

Eiko turned to leave the room. Without a word of goodbye, she left. She obviously had a lot to think about. Her future as an educator, and as a decent human being.

Alone once again, Rirko continued with his report. It was 3:40 in the afternoon and the report was due at five. He was only halfway done.

* * *

 **Oorai Carrier Ship – Miho's Apartment – Night**

The doorbell rang. Miho, who had changed from her high school uniform to evening wear opened the door. There all four of her friends had big, heavy bags with pillows and sheets. Yukari had camping gear.

Miho tried to give her brightest smile. "Welcome girls! Make yourself at home!"

Saori had one bag of food on each arm. "We intend to, Miporin! And we'll start by fixing up some dinner!"

On the Sensha-do training grounds, Miho was the commander. However, in the kitchen, it was Saori who reigned supreme. With the help of the others, she whipped up some traditional Japanese dishes. Mako, in anticipation, smacked her lips. As they all sat around the bountiful feast, they gave thanks.

"Thank you for the food!"

Dinner was full of talk. From Sensha-do to the latest fads. From academics to the cliques of the school. Nothing was spared. Besides from the Sensha-do topics, Miho didn't contribute to the conversation much. It was this fact that made Yukari speak up.

"Miss Nishizumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you interested in anything else other than Sensha-do?"

Miho had never considered any other interests besides Sensha-do. To her, Sensha-do was the only thing that she had a passion for. Everything else…was foreign. Her upbringing in the Nishizumi household didn't help either. Matter of fact, it proved more detrimental as Shiho had focused all time and energy on Sensha-do. Both Miho and Maho didn't have any opportunities to look at other interests.

The mood immediately changed. It became awkward as no one dared to say a thing.

Yukari was still awaiting an answer. "Well, do you?"

Miho shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Then what did you do for fun when you were in middle school," Hana asked. "I know that talking about your childhood makes you uncomfortable but…"

"It's okay Hana. You girls would have to know sooner or later. The thing is…me and my sister did nothing other than Sensha-do. We didn't have time for fun."

The room was, again, dead silent. No time for fun? So, what, as a kid, did she do?

Saori tried to understand what Miho said. "No fun? You never had fun as a kid?"

"Well, that's not true. I mean, I had a lot of fun during middle school, when I had my first friends try Sensha-do out. But when I started Kuromorimine, it was back to square one. All the girls were nice to me. But only because I was a Nishizumi."

"But other than Sensha-do? You never did anything else?" Mako, who would be sleeping at this point, was wide awake concerned about her friend.

"I guess not." Miho turned very quiet. Her childhood was essentially robbed away to pave the way for her future in Sensha-do. And when she failed, she had nothing. Coming to Oorai, she didn't know what she would do when she decided to quit. She had thought it would come to her naturally. However, it didn't. This fact made her more isolated than ever until Hana and Saori began speaking to her.

They were her angels, who took her from the pit of despair and put her on the track of friendship.

Saori couldn't fathom a childhood without fun. "I'm sorry Miporin. We tried to avoid talking about your past because we knew it was uncomfortable for you. I can only imagine what you went through."

Miho was teary-eyed. She didn't want to think about her childhood. It was in the past now. She wanted to focus on the future and her own way of doing things. A future with her friends, not being alone. Why then, of all things to talk about, was this the topic of interest?

She couldn't get mad at Saori. Or either of them. They wanted to help. "It's alright. I get that you girls are concerned for me, I really do. I guess, I still have some feelings about what happened back then. I just don't want to think about it."

"We'll always be here if you want to talk," Hana assuredly gave a smile. "You know we care about you. You're our friend and we want you to be happy."

"…thank you." They were done talking about this.

After cleaning up their mess, they prepared the mats and sheets. It was hard, since Miho had a small apartment, to set up everyone. Some people were almost in the kitchen. But in the end, they could fit everyone. Yukari was set up right beside Miho's bed. Mako, Saori, and Hana were set up in various areas of the apartment.

Since it was a Friday night, they spent their time watching movie flicks on tv. It was a first for Miho as she didn't really pay attention to any movies that were playing. Her reactions to the romantic comedies was a source of amusement for all.

It was 1:00 at night. Everyone prepared to go to sleep. Everyone wished each other a good night. The lights were off, and all was calm.

Not all of them were calm, however.

In the middle of the night, Miho started to feel her heart beat hard. She had butterflies in her stomach and a feeling of dread.

" _What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way?"_ She was scared. She never felt a feeling this intense before. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe.

" _Help…someone please help…"_ she silently pleaded. Shooting out from the covers, she could only see the ceiling in the darkness though a haze. Her eyes were full of tears. She reached out her arms from over her bed as if she was reaching out to someone.

Suddenly, she felt a tight grip on her hand. The figure loomed over her. It was Yukari, she had a look of concern on her face.

"Miss Nishizumi…Miss Nishizumi, are you alright?"

Miho couldn't answer her right away. Her breathing was labored, her chest began to tighten again. She could only look at her.

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

"…scared…"

"What?"

"Scared…"

"Why? Miss Nishizumi, why are you scared?"

Tears started to streak down her cheeks. "I don't know. I don't… know why I… feel this way I…. getting hard…to breathe…help…, I'm scared, Yukari." She felt so isolated and alone although Yukari was holding her hand.

Yukari, not wanting to wake up the others, whispered. "Look at me, Miss Nishizumi. Look at me right now!"

Miho looked at her. Her stoic face met hers. Yukari squeezed Miho's hand tightly. At once, little by little, her breathing returned to normal. Her chest began to unwind. Yukari gently stroked Miho's hair. Seeing the strong commander figure she looked up to in this state shook Yukari to the core.

"Promise me," Yukari whispered, with tears in her eyes. "Promise me you'll get help. Promise me you'll see someone tomorrow. Promise me you'll tell everyone what happened."

Miho was still afraid of burdening her friends. "But…"

"No buts. Didn't you hear Miss Isuzu? You're our friend, and we want you to be happy. You tell them, or I will."

Faced with no alternative, Miho had no choice. She nodded.

"I'll stay right beside you. Until you fall asleep."

Covering up Miho, Yukari knelt beside her bed, her hand gripping hers. And she was good on her promise. Yukari stayed knelt beside her friend. Miho was reassured that someone was with her. That she was not alone. That there was nothing to fear.

The spark of consciousness dimmed within her. And then was silent.

* * *

 _ **Hoped you enjoyed. Leave a review or favorite, it does help me a ton. Thanks again.**_


	9. Someone To Watch Over Me

_**A/N: Here's where things may become convoluted. However, I am hoping the flow of the story won't be affected as much. Also, I may be adding elements that are in the manga so there's that.**_

 _ **Thanks to all the people who PM'd me, left a review and gave me some great ideas on where to take this story. So without further ado, enjoy.**_

 _ **Also, formatting.**_

 _ **Update: Changed the wording from patriarchy to matriarchy.**_

* * *

 **Oorai Carrier Ship – Hospital – Morning**

As soon as morning dawned Miho, with great apprehension, told the girls everything. While she was telling them, everyone was silent. When it was all over, Saori and Hana rushed to give her a hug. It was a long embrace full of tears. Mako was quiet until near the end. She suddenly burst out in tears. Yukari hugged her while she wept.

After clearing out Miho's apartment of clutter, they went over to the hospital's walk-in clinic. It was there that she was referred to the hospital's crisis worker. The crisis worker's job was to do an intake of a patient and see whether it warrants an intervention from a psychiatrist. As Miho was being interviewed, her friends waited in the main lobby. Everyone was silent and doing their own thing. Saori checking her phone, Hana admiring the flower shop, Yukari, and Mako looking over the various magazines.

Hana was the one who broke the silence. "Yukari. Thank you for helping Miho last night."

Yukari blushed. "She's my friend, it's the least I can do Miss Isuzu."

"How did you know what to do?" asked Saori, putting down her phone.

"Well. My family has a history of mental health issues. My kid cousin overseas suffers from panic attacks."

"Panic attacks?"

"It's when you feel that something is wrong, but there isn't. Your body reacts as if there's a danger coming. I don't know if I'm explaining it correctly." Yukari took a sip of water before continuing.

"We spent two weeks overseas one summer. I saw how my aunt talked to him whenever he had an attack coming. How she talked to him calmly and told him that everything was fine."

"Then one night, he woke up screaming. We were sleeping in the same room. I couldn't get him to talk to me so I ran to get my aunt. When she arrived, he was crying. He took his hand and had a look with no emotion. She squeezed his hand and told him to breathe. After a few minutes, he started to calm down. I was amazed how she was able to do it so easily."

As Yukari told this story, the girls realized how serious the situation had become. Had Miho not tell them anything, she would have continued to suffer alone. It was fortunate that Yukari was there to help Miho when she did. Or was it fate?

"So, what can we do for Miho now?" asked Mako.

"She may appear strong but inside is a different story," Yukari replied. "Last night was proof of that. I guess what we can do is be supportive."

"In what way?" Hana asked.

"By saying that everything is alright. Being positive during stressful situations and lending an ear if she ever wants to talk."

"That's easier said than done," Saori countered mournfully. "You know Miho, she doesn't want to burden anyone with anything. She won't come to us if there's an issue."

"We can check up on her. Make a schedule or something. Plan more events to keep her mind off worries," Hana suggested.

"We have a major problem though," Mako said bluntly.

Saori was curious. "Problem?"

"Miho's the Sensha-do team commander, remember?"

It seemed that everyone was hit with the same realization. Miho was the Sensha-do team commander and as a commander, she would have to deal with stressful situations daily.

"But she's passionate about Sensha-do," Saori replied. "It's her thing. She excels in it."

Hana was in thought. "If Miho is put in a situation, especially during the tournament…I'm worried about her. What if she has an attack during the match."

Everyone was silent again.

"We're in way over our heads," Yukari finally admitted. "I think we may need some help."

Everyone agreed. But who could they turn to?

* * *

Miho arrived back an hour later. All the girls were anxious.

"Well, what did she say?" asked Saori. She didn't have to answer them. In her hands was a prescription and some documents "Coping with Anxiety."

Miho tried to put on a brave face. "The on-call psychiatrist said it was a panic attack. He put me on some meds to keep the symptoms…under…" She stopped talking and went to one of the seats. Her face was that of utter defeat.

"Why is this happening now? It didn't before, so why now?" The paper in her hands was being crumpled. Hana gentle sat beside her, and the others surrounded her. She took the papers from her hands and uncrumpled it.

"When something bad happens to us, we usually ask 'why us?' Mother told me that we can ask why until the end of time. It is what we do in the face of adversity that matters."

Miho looked at Hana, encouraged by her words. She was right. It was no time for self-pity. She would move forward with her friend's help. As she looked around, their smiling faces gave her hope. That all the suffering she is feeling would pass away.

"Well, now what?" Mako asked after a while. "What else did the psychiatrist say?"

"He said that while he could prescribe medication to deal with the symptoms, I need to speak to someone about my…emotional state."

"What do emotions have to do with panic attacks?" Saori asked.

Just then, Mako grabbed the "Coping with Anxiety" documents and read.

"Okay. I read it. It seems possible that Miho's issues are a result of some sort of unresolved trauma. When speaking to someone about these issues, the person releases all the negative emotions that are attributed to that specific trauma. It is then that person finds closure and takes the necessary steps to move on."

Everyone was amazed but then remembered it was Mako. Of course, she could read something at lightspeed and memorized the contents easily.

"And that was all in that document?" Saori asked. Mako gave a shrug.

"So, we need a head doctor. But who to see? A psychologist?" suggested Hana

"Psychologists have a back-log of people," Yukari explained. "It would take some time before Miho would be able to see someone."

"So, who then?"

Mako, in her usual deadpan voice, stated the obvious. "We do have a school counselor."

She was right. They did have a school counselor. He would be the ideal person. Except…

"I can't see him," Miho said sternly. "It wouldn't work."

Everyone was surprised by the hostility. "Why not, Miporin? He sounds like the perfect person."

"Anyone but him. I can't."

"But why?"

It was then Yukari realized what Miho was referring to. "Is the reason because of his ability to suspend you from Sensha-do?" Miho looked towards the ground and nodded.

"That's right," Saori realized. "Miss Chono said something about that. How a counselor could suspend a team member if they were "emotionally compromised."

"And Miho fits the description of being emotionally compromised."

"That's why I can't see him, no matter how convenient it may be. If he sees me, then he'll know my problems and kick me off the team."

"He wouldn't do that if we explained it to him." Saori was being supportive. She really wanted Miho to see someone.

Miho thought for a while. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't risk it. Please understand. I don't have any ill will against Mr. Nagasawa, it's just…he…could."

Everyone understood. Miho's passion was at stake. Sensha-do was the only thing Miho was confident in doing. Without that, then what?

Saori gave a sigh. "All right, Miporin. I'll respect your decision. I won't push it any further."

"We'll just have to figure it out later," Hana suggested. "It's been a long morning already and we're seeing Rabbit Team today."

Miho had totally forgotten. This afternoon, they were to see Rabbit Team at the park for a picnic. The weather was lovely, so now would be the best time.

"I'll call Rabbit Team to make sure we're still on." Saori whipped out her phone and started to call.

"We need to get the items prepared, they're at my house." As the group started to make their way to the entrance, Miho and Yukari hung back.

"So, when are you going to get that filled?" asked Yukari. Miho looked at the prescription. "If you don't want a repeat of last night, then get it done right away."

She knew she was right. She didn't want to go through that same pain again. Both headed towards the pharmacy for the prescription….and maybe some sleeping pills.

* * *

 **Oorai Carrier Ship – Café – Morning**

Rirko gave a big yawn. He had all his work done and it was a weekend. The last thing he wanted to do was to get up early to meet up with the Sensha-do instructor. Sipping on his coffee, he waited for Ami to show up.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A voice rang through the streets but Rirko recognized it as Miss Ami Chono. She was running in casual wear, a black t-shirt, and jeans with blue sandals.

It took a minute to recognize who she was. "Oh! Uh, yeah. I didn't recognize you without your uniform on."

"I get that a lot." Ami grabbed a seat from a nearby table and sat across Rirko. It was straight to business.

"I was surprised that you wanted to meet with me. Especially what happened yesterday."

Ami took a sip of coffee. "Well, it's not every day a stranger gets worked up over students who he only knew for two weeks."

"I stated my reasons, didn't I?" Rirko knew that this wasn't a date. It was an exchange of information. What Ami knew about the Nishizumi and for Rirko to display his intent.

"All moral reasons, I'm sure. That's why I'm here. From what I can tell, you're not a bad guy. You can be emotional, at times. But you got a heart. I believe your knowledge can help heal Miho's heart."

This sounded like something out of a romance novel. Boy meets tsundere girl, get to know each other and in the end, they get together. But this was real life, not some fiction.

"How would I help 'heal Miho's heart,' as you would put it?"

Ami had that look. The look of 'are you seriously asking me that question?' look. "Well, how would you usually pick at someone's brain?"

Rirko thought for a moment. Taking another sip of coffee, he concluded that he could simply talk to her.

"By either telepathy or talking."

"Cute, I didn't know you were a smartass."

"Got to have a little fun, right? Otherwise, it would make me a one-dimensional character."

Ami chuckled at the exchange.

"Miho would not be forthcoming with her problems," Rirko argued. "Especially if she thinks I'm a threat."

"In what way?"

"I have the authority to suspend her from Sensha-do. Even if she wanted to talk to me, she would still think that if I saw her in an emotional state, I would suspend her outright."

Ami pondered at the thought. "Well, she doesn't know you as much. Besides the quiz you gave her, you really haven't been talking to her much, have you?"

"You're right." Rirko thought that his presence during practice would unnerve some of the members of the Sensha-do team. Especially Miho. "I simply didn't feel welcomed there."

Ami finished her coffee. "Tell you what. Why don't you come with me during practice? It'll be easier if you're with someone who they trust and in turn, you can develop something with the girls. Get to know them that way."

Rirko had considered the prospect. However, he always felt awkward when asking for help. Especially if that person is a stranger. He wanted someone else to initiate the conversation, never to start it. He had, over the years, gotten better in asking for help but the awkward part of him that felt vulnerable was always there.

Ami made a playful gesture, pointing her finger at him. "I hope that you weren't waiting for me to suggest this."

"O-of course not!" Rirko stuttered. It was a bit embarrassing but at least he had a connection to the Sensha-do team. Maybe now, they wouldn't be seen to others as a threat.

"Great! Now that's out of the way. I need to fill you in on some details."

This pipped Rirko's interest. "Oh, such as?"

"My former teacher and her family problems."

"Former teacher?"

Ami gave a cute smile. "Yeah. Shiho Nizhizumi used to be my Sensha-do insturctor."

* * *

 **Oorai Carrier Ship – Park – Afternoon**

As expected, the weather was perfect for a picnic. The sounds of children and parents bustling around. The sights of the trees and flowers shined with the sun. A clear, blue pond with animals with children around the edge, trying to get them over to where they are.

It was also where Rabbit and Anglerfish team got together; with an addition. Rabbit invited Mallard to the picnic as well.

It was short notice, but Hana and Mako had managed to gather enough items for the picnic. Saori was able to confirm Rabbit Team's attendance, with Mallard being added in at the last minute. Yukari and Miho helped in any capacity they could. Because of this morning, Anglerfish wanted to make Miho's life easier so they had her do less as possible. In exchange, Saori suggested she spend the time looking over the strategies that the tank commanders submitted in anticipation for the match with Glorianna.

Azusa and the rest of Rabbit team, with Mallard in tow, arrived at an array of food and flower arrangement, courtesy of Hana and Saori. As Mako rested under a tree, Yukari got to know Rabbit team and their love of western movies. Hana showed Sodoko and the rest of Mallard simple flower arrangements.

It was a sight to see, and Miho took time from reading strategies and formulating plans to look at the teams and how they interacted with one another.

This is how it should be. This is how Sensha-do should be. _"Friends caring for one another, having fun, not worrying about victory. This is what I want for everyone."_ With resolve, she continued her work.

* * *

 **Oorai Carrier Ship – Café – Afternoon**

It was noon. Rirko and Ami spent a great deal speaking about her past relationship with Shiho Nishizumi. As expected, Ami was a font of information when it came to the Nishizumi, their doctrines, and their mindset.

The more Ami talked, the more Rirko was enticed by the intimacies of Japanese society. Like something out of the history books, the Nishizumi were part of a _matriarchy_ system. Shiho Nishizumi was the current head of the family with Maho as heir apparent. Miho, also an heir for all legal purposes, had always shown resistance in the Nishizumi style. To advance, never retreat and sacrifice to obtain victory at all costs.

Miho's defeat at the finals was considered a disgrace for the Nishizumi as well as Kuromorimine. To rectify this, the school disassociated itself with those involved in the incident. The plan was to force the guilty parties to transfer away from Kuromorimine for their 'failure.' As for Miho, even though the failure of the match would have been the fault of the team commander, because she charged in front of witnesses, she was pegged as the scapegoat.

The endgame was to purge the Nishizumi of its taint and restore it to its former glory.

"So, Shiho did it for the good of the Nishizumi clan then?" Rirko asked.

"It was the easiest way for Kuromorimine to save face," replied Ami. "Placing the blame solely on Miho made Maho, the heir, blameless. It was chalked up to insubordination."

"And so, Maho was part of the conspiracy?"

Ami took a breather, after all of that talking. "Or, she didn't have a choice in it."

"What do you mean?"

"Maho would have done anything for Miho. It could have been a lot worse if Maho didn't temper her rage. Miho could have been disowned outright but instead she was sent away."

"And this relationship between these two sisters?"

"Miho and Maho had always been close. They were their own best friends growing up. Inseparable. The gap was due to expectations that Shiho had for her daughters."

Rirko understood. Shiho had forced her dream upon her own daughters. To continue the Nishizumi legacy, Maho needed to be cold and ruthless as she was. Her parenting was that of the worst kind of depravity.

"Miho and Maho. Miho spoke a desire to see her again."

"No surprise," Ami smiled. "They are pretty devoted to one another. Despite the circumstances."

"So, Maho's allegiance may not belong to the Nishizumi name or to her mother after all. It may have, and it would always belong, to Miho."

Ami looked at Rirko for a moment. "I…didn't think of it that way. What made you come to that conclusion."

Rirko shrugged. "It's conjecture, at best. I think I can make a story out of the information you've given me. This is shooting in the dark, though. However, if what you're saying is true, Maho knew the type of person her mother was. Growing up in that environment, Maho knew that being there would only stunt their growth, more so deteriorate it. She must have done everything in her power to shield Miho from her mother's fanatic ideals. But when Miho saved those tank mates…it must have screwed everything up. Because of this, the hammer came down, leaving Maho's efforts moot."

"It also left an opportunity. With this reason, Miho moved away, away from that environment. But with this, also came an uncertainty. Oorai was a school with no Sensha-do team. Maho must have been frustrated by the fact that a talented girl like Miho would choose to wallow in her shame. But, by fate, Sensha-do came back and appointed Miho as team commander. And the rest, as they say, is history."

Ami was left speechless.

Rirko shrugged again. "Hey, it's only conjecture. The story may be all true or false. The characters are based on what you've told me."

"But Maho's cold and calculating. True to the Nishizumi style, she is ruthless in her advances, and more so towards her enemies."

"But is that all to Maho? Or is there more?"

"More?"

"Everyone wears a mask. To hide their true self from others. She may look intimidating, unfriendly and merciless. But is this the true Maho Nishizumi? Do we know her enough to be certain of that? Or, is this some fabrication of something that someone wants to see?"

Her eyes grew wide with realization that there's more to a person than meets the eye. "So, Maho's been faking the cold routine for all these years? Why?"

"Who do you think?"

Ami wondered on the 'who.' Then it was obvious. "Oh…"

"Think about it. Shiho wanted an heir. Someone to continue the legacy. She has two. If Maho became the perfect heir, the obedient one, then she would have no need for Miho. She would be able to do whatever she wished."

"…she would be free."

"And it's in that the reason for Maho's behavior. Shiho is so focused on molding Maho in her own image, she hardly pays any attention to Miho. For Miho to be happy, she sacrificed her own happiness for her sister's."

"Is this relatively possible?" Ami asked in a state of disbelief.

"It's possible. I swear, if that's the case, then that girl has balls of steel! Being under constant surveillance, always watching what you say, being the good little girl that society and the family placed upon you."

"…. balls of steel?"

"It's a western saying. To have extreme courage."

"Oh…" Another awkward silence. This revelation needed time for processing. Ami had only told Rirko what she knew from her experiences with Maho and Shiho. And yet, in the span of a few hours, he could dissect the Nishizumi family in a way she could never imagine.

Rirko cleared his throat. "Once again…conjecture."

"So…now what?"

"Simple." Rirko got up and dusted himself off. "We wait and see what develops."

* * *

 **Oorai Carrier Ship – Miho's Apartment – Evening**

It was evening when Miho got home. Alone again, she surveyed the empty apartment. Her friends were not with her. She was by her lonesome…again…as she had always been.

She sighed as she put her bag down and changed out of her outdoor clothes. Powering on the computer, she ate a bowl of instant ramen for dinner while finalizing the strategies for the match. Before her bedtime, she took a tablet of the medicine the psychiatrist prescribed to her.

" _It's only temporary. I won't be taking this for too long. I'll be back to my normal self."_

Sitting back down, she planned to burn the midnight oil by planning for every possible outcome. However, this was more a distraction than anything. Once again, she dreaded the thought of going to sleep in the fear the panic attack might come again.

It was 11:30 at night and Miho's eyes became heavy. Shutting down the computer for the night, she did her nightly routine and prepared for sleep. Turning off the lights, she crawled into her covers and stared at the ceiling. It had only been an hour before she felt discomfort. The anxiety wasn't as intense as last time but it did make her uncomfortable.

Sitting on her bed, she tried some breathing techniques that she read about a few hours prior. It made her feel a lot better. She sat there…for a full five minutes.

Then suddenly, she reached over to the nightstand, where her phone was charging. She was about to call Yukari. The contact information selected, she only needed to hit the green button.

One problem…she didn't.

She couldn't do it. Her mind said to do it but her heart couldn't burden her friends any more than she already had. Putting her phone away, she tried going back under her covers and sleeping. Miho knew she couldn't function like this. Soon, it would affect her everyday activities. Then she wouldn't be able to Sensha-do even if she wanted to.

Despite the risk of being kicked out, Miho knew in her heart her friends were right. Her well-being was important. On the interim, she needed to speak with someone...anyone. Come Monday, however, she would speak to the school counselor. Downing a sleeping pill, she waited until it took effect.

* * *

 _ **So, I hoped you liked. Most of the reviews and PMs about this are positive. I just want to remind everyone that this is just a fan fiction. If you're not satisfied with it, then by all means there are other stories that may be more suitable for you. Anyways, I just wanted to clear that up. Reviews and favorites are appreciated. Thanks for the love. :D**_


	10. Guess Who I Saw Today

_**A/N: Everyone's support has been phenomenal. Thank you for the kind words, PMs, and corrections. If I need to correct something, I'll update accordingly. Also, please note that I sometimes write the chapters in bulk. So as I am posting this chapter, I have three chapters as buffer. I'll consider your suggestion if I feel it can fit into the story.**_

 _ **That being said. Let's begin.**_

* * *

 **Oorai Carrier Ship – Miho's Apartment – Morning**

When morning broke, Miho felt groggy. Although she had a better night sleep, the thought of another night in fear was too much she could take. After doing her morning routine, she grabbed her phone. She was going to text her sister.

Since the final match of the nationals, Miho and Maho reconnected and spoke on a weekly basis. Miho didn't want to tell her sister about her problems, especially if it was putting her in jeopardy. But with school starting tomorrow and her friends still sleeping, Maho would be the only available person she knew who would know what to do in this situation. Surely, she had felt this way before during her years in Sensha-do. She must know what to do.

Miho took a deep breath and then started to text.

" _Hello, sister."_

She didn't even have to wait a minute for a response.

" _Hello, Miho. How are you?"_

Miho had two options. She could dance around the topic or just tell her directly what was happening. Knowing that she would have to tell her eventually, she thought it best to tell her now. Or perhaps, she could hide the intent?

" _Not good. Had a rough night sleep."_

" _How come?"_

" _One of my friends are in trouble. Not real trouble. I'm concerned. I wanted your opinion."_

This time, it took a few minutes for her to receive a reply.

" _Ok? What is wrong?"_

" _My friend is dealing with sleeplessness."_

" _Is it insomnia?"_

" _No. She described it as being afraid of something even though there is nothing."_

It took more time to receive a response. A full two minutes.

" _Details, please."_

" _There's been some physical symptoms. But we saw the doctor and the doctor said everything was fine."_

Then, the thing that Miho dreaded happened. Her phone began to ring. It was Maho. She silently cursed herself. _"I knew she would figure it out. She's not stupid, how could I fool her?"_

Miho contemplated on answering. She didn't set up a voicemail so she could have left it to ring for a while.

But she knew that she would have to talk to her sooner or later. The same rationale. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Miho heard breathing, somewhat auditable.

"Are you alright Miho?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's my friend who I'm worried about." She tried to desperately keep the deception.

There was a minute silence. "Miho, how long have I known you for?"

"Um…for the longest time?"

"So, of course, I know when you are lying to me. This is about you, isn't it?"

Miho gave a sigh. A part of her was relieved that Maho found out so soon, however, another part of her was fearful of the hell she would be giving for deceiving her.

"This is not like you. When did you start having these problems?"

"It began after school started. Everyone was talking about Sensha-do and the team and how we were going to win this year again…just a lot of expectations."

Again, another silence. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Once again, Miho was presented with an opportunity to tell her about her feelings, about the incident and her family life in general.

"No…that's it."

"I see…do you need me to come down there?"

"There's no need for you! I don't want you to get in trouble with mother!"

"Regardless of if mother approves or not, I will always be there to support you Miho. You should know that by now."

"Just talking to you about this is helping me plenty. Now I know there's someone I can talk to about this."

"Miho. I'm here if you need to talk. But be rational. I'm thousands of miles away, there must be someone nearby who you can turn to."

Once again, the school counselor option was looking appealing again.

"Doesn't your school have someone?"

Miho gave a deep sigh. "That's just it sister. I can't go to the school counselor. Didn't you hear about the new rules? If he found out about my 'condition'…"

"Miho," Maho called her name not in an angry tone, but almost like pleading. "When I started Kuromorimine, I was stressed out with taking command. There were days I felt just like you. I didn't talk to anyone outside of Sensha-do. I couldn't talk to mother, she would have probably said to 'endure it.' Then, there was a telephone line that services youth with anxiety, who could remain anonymous. When I spoke to that person, I could let out all my fears and troubles. The person on the other line spoke with empathy and compassion. That person made me feel myself again. This happened a few more times before I became confident in my abilities."

"I'm not asking you to endure it. I'm only saying that talking to someone, anyone, can help you in ways you cannot imagine. Miho, you need to take care of yourself before taking care of others. That's part of a commander's job."

Miho silently considered Maho's words. She, too, went through her struggles. But she had help in coping with her situation. Miho had people, she was just afraid to ask for it. Unfortunately, Oorai didn't have an anxiety hotline.

"Promise me Miho that you'll see someone."

Miho gave a deep sigh. "Alright sister. I'll see someone."

"This week."

"…this week."

"And if for whatever reason, there is anything wrong you let me know right away!"

"Yes, sister. Thank you."

"Hmm…" The phone hung up. As Miho put her phone down, she processed what just happened. She had no other alternative. To alleviate some stress, she would have to talk to Mr. Nagasawa.

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Main Building – Counselor's Office – Next Day**

Rirko had to get up early. He didn't want to, but he had too.

The staff meeting was in a few days. He had to compile the results of the personality quizzes, to convey to the faculty where they stand emotionally and morally. He also had to set-up a presentation on mental health for a professional day. Professional day was when the school was off and the teachers come in for 'advanced learning.' Free day for the students, a workday for staff.

Drinking his coffee, he began typing the beginning of his presentation:

" _Mental health has always been a part of society. It is only recently that it has made itself important in our lives. Believe it or not, we don't take mentality seriously enough. Just because it is not in a physical manifestation, it is to be ignored. Today, we are here to learn about the impact that mental health plays in our educational system, the staff and more importantly the students. Here are some points to consider –"_

His typing was interrupted by the knock on the door. It was a soft knock. Rirko was startled for a bit. He didn't expect staff to be here this early, let alone bother him.

"Come in?" He didn't know who to expect. When the door was opened, Miho was standing right there with her eyes on the floor. She was gripping her arm nervously.

Rirko's eyes widened. _"Oh…shit."_

"G-Go-Good morning, Mr. Nagasawa," Miho stuttered her words while giving a slight bow.

"And a good morning to you Miho. _What the hell is this girl doing here?! I was not ready for this!_ Um…are you going to stand there or are you planning to enter?"

"Oh! Uh…sorry." She excused herself and entered. Closing the door behind her, she stood near the door.

"There's some seats over there. Why don't you get comfortable?" Miho nodded and took one of the chairs in the room. As she sat, she squished herself on the chair, as if she was sitting on lava.

" _Why is this girl nervous?"_ Rirko thought. _"Well, it is Miho._ Would you like something to drink?"

"It's alright Mr. Nagasawa, thank you for offering."

"Alright then." Rirko took a seat, sitting opposite to her. She was still looking down and nervously.

"What can I do for you, Miho?"

"Well…uh…um…" she trailed off.

"Miho?"

"Y-yes."

"Chill out."

"Huh?"

"Relax. Close your eyes. Count to ten. And be sure to count, slowly."

"R-Right. One…two…three…" As she counted, she felt herself being more relaxed. Counting slow returned her breathing to normal. Her mind was so preoccupied with counting, it wasn't thinking about being worried.

After she was finished counting, she sat comfortably on the chair. Rirko smiled.

"There, feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Now, why don't we try this again." Rirko shifted his chair a little. "How can I help you today?"

"I…I need someone to talk to about something."

"Alright? What sort of something?"

"W…Well, I've been having some problems…"

"Okay. May I ask what kind of problems?"

Miho was silent. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't spill out everything. She had to get the elephant out of the room first. Suddenly, she stood up and bowed.

"Please, Mr. Nagasawa! I need to talk to someone about this, but I can't be suspended from Sensha-do! It's important to me!"

" _What the fu-_ I'm listening, Miho."

"I've been having problems sleeping because of it. But please…please don't take me away from Sensha-do. My friends are there and I really love it, and…"

"…alright."

"…I just can't stand the thought of…WHAT!?"

"I said alright. I won't take you away from Sensha-do."

There was a silence. Miho looked like someone punched her in the gut. Staring blankly, she sat down with her hands on her lap. Rirko just looked stoic.

"Miho, the rules state that if a member of the Sensha-do team is "emotionally compromised" then the counselor can suspend that member. However, they didn't say anything about being 'emotionally distressed.' Which is you right now."

"I don't…understand."

"I'll speak plainly then. If a person is not able to do everyday functions due to high amounts of distress such as not being able to get out of bed, go to school, then that person is 'emotionally compromised.' If a person has a pattern of putting emotions first before rational judgments that endangers self or others, that is being emotionally compromised."

"Then, what am I?"

Rirko looked at her. She could hold out a conversation, she knew what she was talking about. She knew what she wanted and she was rational. The reason why she was here being because…

"Like I said, you would be emotionally distressed. You got problems that maybe bothering you to a point where it is affecting you physically. But it hasn't gotten to the point where it is crippling."

Miho breathed a sigh of relief and then looked guilty. "The reason why I was afraid to speak to you was that I thought you would suspend me from Sensha-do if you saw me like this."

"Miho, do you really think me that heartless?"

"No…. No! That's not what I meant."

"Relax, I get it. Let me just be clear on this. My obligation is to the student. Always. If the student is in danger of harming themselves or other people, then I have a duty to report. If I know that Sensha-do is being a factor in a person's emotional state, then I will suspend that person. But for you? You enjoy being with your friends and you have a passion for the sport. I would never remove you from something so recreational."

Miho had always thought about the worst-case scenario. That she would be removed from Sensha-do, wouldn't be able to help the team and maybe worst, lose all the friends she made and start back where she started…alone.

"Regardless of the consequences, something like this should not be kept a secret. It tends to take its toll on the person. Both emotionally, and physically."

Miho understood this. She witnessed first-hand the type of terror he's referring to. "I know."

"You know? Ah, you've been losing sleep over it, huh?"

"Not only that. There was an incident that happened on the weekend while I was sleeping."

"Oh? Can you describe it for me?"

Miho was silent as she looked down. There was apprehension; she obviously didn't want to talk about it. Rirko knew that the question would take some time to respond. He couldn't expect an answer right away, she needed time to think about it. He just silently waited on her. Truthfully, the sound of silence itself was unnerving.

Miho looked up at Rirko slowly. "…my heart…started to beat... I felt like…like I couldn't breathe… I felt I was alone and…if Yukari wasn't there…then…"

" _Ah, crap. It already started._ Heart palpitations, feeling of dread and respiratory problems. And when you checked up with the doctor, there were no problems physically?"

Miho nodded.

"It sounds to me…that you suffered from a panic attack."

"Yes…I went with my friends to the hospital. I spoke to someone there. He gave me medicine to help me relax."

" _So, she went and saw a psyche?_ What else did he say?"

"He said that I needed to talk to someone about my…emotional state."

The thing that Rirko feared had happened. Miho had suffered a panic attack because of her past. But he couldn't make that call without digging more and she had done enough today. He needed to validate this.

"Miho? You know what you just did, right?"

"Um…no?"

"Well, you took a step in your recovery: seeking help from others. Now, it's not easy doing this. Adults with your type of problem, some of them anyway, keep it to themselves for years before telling anyone. You sought help from your friends and in turn could help you. _So, then why did Miho feel so down?_ "

Looking at her, Rirko saw Miho's face. It wasn't relief or happiness, it was rout. She had hope to handle the problem by herself. However, she couldn't. She had to ask. She felt she tapped out.

"Don't think that asking for help is a defeat. The greater the numbers, the greater the odds, right? You are not alone in this."

"I'm not?"

"No. A lot of people, especially high-schoolers all around the world, are dealing with anxiety and depression. Almost half of them are trying to deal with it by themselves with little success. It is only with the help of their loved ones, and professionals, they are able to move on."

Somehow, Rirko's words made Miho a whole lot better. So, there were other people who were dealing with her same pain? Maho was right. Talking to someone did help.

"I am so glad you came to me about this. Admitting your problems is always the first step in fixing them. But, of course, you already knew that, didn't you?"

Miho giggled. He knew he was referring to her duties as a commander. "You're right. I did need to admit it. Talking to you…it made me feel a little better."

"But by no means, this is over. You know this, right?"

Miho knew it wouldn't be that easy. The first step was to admit the problem. Now, she had to take steps in resolving it. "So, I would I go about this?"

"Well, you tell me." Rirko gave Miho the opportunity to take ownership of her problem. "What do you think needs to be done?"

Thinking only for a moment, she replied, "talk?"

"This is just a suggestion. You can take it or leave it. If you'd like, we could speak once a week about how you're feeling. During these meetings, you can talk about anything that's on your mind. I'm not going to give you any homework or anything of the sort. Maybe I'll suggest some things you can try and see how they work. The meetings will be all about you. I want you to start talking. What's bugging you? What's stresses you? This place is a safe place. No judgments. No retaliation. Speak your mind here. Well?"

There was a mix of emotion on Miho's face. If people knew she was seeing a counselor, they might be concerned and because how the team treated each other like family; they would pay more attention to her than their training. "…do I have to tell anyone?"

Rirko shook his head. "Not if you don't want them to know. It'll be private."

There was also the problem of people seeing her going to the counselor's office. "Is it possible…to come…around this time?"

"In the morning? Well, I don't have a problem with it." Truthfully, that would mean that Rirko would have to get up early to see her. But he was willing to make the sacrifice. "Are you able to make it before class begins?"

Miho gave a nod.

"So, every Monday around 7:30. You have my school e-mail, right? If you're not going to make it, then let me know."

"Got it."

Looking at the clock, Rirko noticed the time. "You better get ready. Class is about to begin in ten minutes."

"Oh! Right!" Miho grabbed her belongings and headed out the door. "Mr. Nagasawa?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean what you said about Sensha-do?" Miho still sounded unsure.

"Let me put it this way. If you become stressed to the point that you're not able to do anything. And I mean, anything, I will suspend you. The body needs time to recover from the shock. And your mind, time to heal from the stress."

Miho understood now. It was just like running. If you ran a long time, your body starts to slow down. You need a minute to take a breather before being able to start again.

"Thank you." As Miho closed the door, she whispered the words. She hadn't completely solved her problem. But at least she knew what it was. And now she was starting to get help.

Rirko rubbed his face with his hands. He put the chairs away and walked back to his desk. He silently contemplated what just happened.

" _Well, that escalated quickly. I'm glad that Miho could see me though. Now I'll be able to see what's going on in her world."_

He would have to start a new file on Miho, gather her information, have her sign consent forms and the such. So much legality, but necessary in over to cover all necessary bases. Rirko checked his school e-mail and saw a message from Ami.

" _See you this afternoon. Training grounds, remember? Ami – "_

Facepalming, Rirko forgot about meeting Ami at the training grounds. In the span of just a few hours, he had lost his afternoon, lost his Monday mornings and still had work to do. Taking a heavy sigh, he continued with his work.

* * *

 _ **Thanks again for reading. Hoped you enjoyed.**_


	11. Why Can't We Be Friends

_**A warning: we are now entering OC territory. Once again, thanks for all the support from people who've been PM'ing me as well as leaving a review. Just wanted to be clear on the lines:**_

 _ **Single lines indicate change in setting.**_

 _ **Double lines indicate flashback.**_

 _ **Also, I've noticed I've been spelling Oarai wrong. I'll try changing it. My muse has also been calling in sick for a couple of days so expect sporadic updates.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Sensha-do Training Grounds - Afternoon**

With the match against Glorianna just days away, practice kicked into overdrive with Mallard and Turtle team trying to teach the new recruits how to drive. The new recruits were not battle ready, of course, so they were not going to participate in the match. They would, however, be able to sit in the bleachers with the rest of the spectators to see how a match is conducted.

The recruits were stationed as follows:

Char B1 – Kii (Commander/Operator), Emika (Gunner, Loader), and Ichiho (Driver)

Hetzer – Risa (Commander/ Operator), Maki (Gunner, Loader), and Yumisa (Driver)

Mallard and Turtle trained them based on their knowledge of their own tanks. Turtle had problems from the getgo. Kii was always eager to help, even without the team's consent. Emika was over-excited and interested in firing her turret every which way. Ichiho took some time to even get her into the tank. Their first go was what you'd expect. At the end of one training day, the Hetzer had a dent on the front and one of the sheds had a hole on the side.

Mallard didn't fare any better, maybe even worse. Risa and Maki were always arguing about anything. It took Sodoko to use her powers of a 'moral committee member' to make them shut up. Yumi tried to play peacemaker but right after both blew up on her one time, she just stuck to her job as the driver. Maki made it abundantly clear that she didn't like Risa as the commander. Their first go on the Char was just as disastrous. They'd manage to drive the tank to one of the ponds on the grounds. It took Leopon team a day to get it out from there. And of course, Risa and Maki argue whose fault it was.

While the other teams were practicing Miho's strategy plan, Rirko and Ami watched them from the control tower.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Ami. She really wanted to know his opinion on the team.

Rirko frowned. "We got clashing personalities on each of the new teams. If they don't shape up soon, it'll affect performance for the other teams as well."

"I'm sure Miho figured that out already," Ami smiled while stretching. "The question is, what is she going to do about it?"

Rirko pondered on this. Training new people to do a new job is not easy. Especially if there's a deadline. Conflicts have always existed within all groups. In this case, the teams were a bunch of high school girls. They got along fine before the addition of the recruits. Adding them to the mix messed up the team's chemistry completely.

"Miho will find a way." Rirko had confidence in the young commander's ability. "Let's just hope nothing stupid hap-"

 **CRRRRAAAASSSSSSHHH**

There was a screeching noise coming from the base of the control tower. Ami and Rirko soon saw smoke rising bellow.

Ami was startled. "What the hell!?"

" _Ah damn it._ Um, my bad Ami."

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?"

"Hey, I didn't know someone up there was listening."

"Just shut up and head down there." Both quickly got on the ladder to get down.

"You stupid IDIOT!" Risa roared. "Look what you did!"

Maki shot back. "If you weren't talking so much, then maybe Yumi would not have crashed the stupid tank!"

"If you weren't talking so much, then we would be fine!"

"Are you serious?!"

With the Char looking worse for wear and the two girls arguing, the entire Sensha-do team gathered around the control area. Miho, along with Mallard team came to the crash site.

"That's enough, girls!" Sokodo yelled. "Geez, you already messed up big so don't make it even worse."

"But this IDIOT caused all this! I want her held accountable!" Risa stomped her foot on the ground.

"If you didn't hit me, I wouldn't have punched and knocked Yumi out!" Maki countered.

"That's enough!" Miho yelled. She had a commanding voice on. "First of all, is everyone alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Yumi said as she crawled out of the tank.

"Hmph!" Both Maki and Risa crossed their arms.

"Have Leopon look at the tank, then have it retrieved for repair. Maki, Risa, and Sodoko, I need to have a word with you, girls."

Miho turned to the rest of the team. "Everyone else, resume your practice. The situation is under control!" At once, all the teams who gathered near the accident site mounted their tanks and headed in all directions.

Sodoko, Risa, Maki, and Yumi were lined up.

"Accidents happen," Miho started. "But when accidents are caused by in-fighting, it becomes a problem."

"Yeah, if some people would know their place," Risa snidely remarked.

"HEY!"

"Stop!" Miho had a fierce look on her face. "It's been a few days since you two joined and it's been nothing but fighting between the two of you. This accident hurt your tank-mate. I think you owe Yumi an apology.

Maki had this pissed off looked for a minute. Then, she closed her eyes, breathed and sighed. She turned to Yumi. "I'm sorry, Yumi, you got dragged into this."

"It's alright, Maki. I know it's been hard."

"Good to admit your faults, Maki!" Risa gleefully cried. "Maybe now you can apologize for not being able to shoot properly."

At this, Maki snapped. "Why you STUPID BITCH!" She suddenly tackled Risa to the ground and started to whale on her.

"YOU WANNA GO, LET'S GO!" Risa cried. Both the freshmen were rolling on the ground. Sodoko, Yumi, and Miho were desperately trying to separate them.

"STOP, I SAID STOP!" Miho yelled. Her face was red.

"Cut it out!" Sodoko said as she tried to separate the two. Both Risa and Maki's makeup were rubbing off with dirt, showing the rough skin. Maki scored a few good punches on Risa's face while Risa was trying to scratch Maki's eyes out. Risa's face was swollen and Maki's scratch marks marked her up bad.

 ***BWEEEEEEP***

The fighting stopped immediately at the whistle. Both Ami and Rirko were standing there.

"ARE YOU GIRLS KIDDING ME?" Ami was livid with the lack of respect and the whole situation entirely. "This is ridiculous! You three are teammates, but you two are so intent on making this a mud wrestling match! You are part of Oorai's Sensha-do team! The three of you better shape up or ship out!"

"Maybe I don't want to be on the team anymore," Risa snapped. "Maybe all of you can just f*** off!"

"Don't be taking that tone with me!"

"Do something about it, Miss instructor! You're not even here half the time anyway!"

"You saying something?"

"Yeah, you're bad, why are you even here if only to f***ing off?"

It was a power struggle between two people. For one to dominate over the other. If no intervention was done, they would be there for a while. Rirko took the opportunity to step in front of the two ladies and rose his hands up.

"Hey! We were having a conversation! No one invited you!"

Rirko remained stoic. "Risa, you need to head over to the nurses' office. Now."

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Well, unless you're content with having black and blue all over your face. Also, there's blood coming out from your lips."

Risa licked her lips. There was blood coming out. Her face was swollen from Maki's punches.

"Stupid foreigner! Why are you even here?! You're just as bad as the lady there!"

"I know, I am a stupid foreigner! But this stupid foreigner happens to give a damn about the mouthy lady that's about to pass out from blood loss if she doesn't head over to the nurse's office! Now!"

Rirko wasn't yelling. He was firm in his approach. Inside, however, he wanted to go in on her. _Think you're hot shit, who the fuck do you think you are?!_

There was an awkward silence where no one said anything. Never wanting to admit it, Risa was feeling faint. Finally, seeing that Rirko wasn't going to give her an inch gave a humph and stormed towards the building.

Rirko turned to Sodoko. "Follow her. At a distance. Make sure she gets there."

As Sodoko bowed and left, she saw both Miho and Ami red. Maki was silently on the ground cursing herself. "Idiot. I'm such an idiot, why did I get it this far!"

Rirko addressed Miho, Maki, and Yumi. "Are you girls okay?"

Both Yumi and Maki nodded silently. "Maki, thanks for apologizing to Yumi. It's important that we don't have any harsh feelings between one another."

"Yeah. I'm sorry it went this far. I really am." Maki was feeling guilty about the whole affair. Sure, Risa and Maki fought, but never at this level and especially involving anyone else.

"Well. Why don't you and Yumi call it a day, huh? Get some rest. Ideally, we're supposed to be talking about this situation with Risa but everyone's been through a lot. We'll pick it back up first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Maki and Yumi bowed and headed out to the sheds. As Rirko sighed, he saw Miho…and she was not looking good. Her uniform was all dirty and her face was red. She was trembling and making a fist on each hand.

Rirko knelt to Miho and whispered. "When you're ready to talk, let me know."

Miho looked at Rirko. At once, she turned and ran towards the school.

Ami softly whispered Miho's name. Rirko turned to her. "How are you, Ami?"

"How am I?" Ami chuckled at the situation. "Truthfully, I feel like crap."

"Fell for it, didn't you?"

"Fall for what?"

"The Struggle."

"What struggle?"

Rirko was ready to explain. "When two people have a difference of opinions, a power struggle occurs. Risa was questioning your authority and credibility. You shot back by establishing yourself the one in charge. It would have gone back and forth before either one side gives or both sides fight."

"This is usually to distract the person from the real purpose of the conversation." Rirko finished.

"Which was…to talk about the accident. To own up?"

"Yes. Risa didn't want to talk. She wasn't ready. Both Risa and Saki were at high levels of anger. They needed to cool off before being able to talk."

"Damn it." Ami was hitting herself. She couldn't believe that a high-schooler got the better of her. "How do I avoid this kind of thing from happening in the future?"

"That's easy. Don't pick up the rope."

"Don't pick up the rope? Is that another western saying?"

"It means don't take it personally. It takes two people to fight. If you don't take it personally, then the other person has nothing working for her."

"I see." Ami was colored impressed. She didn't have many opinions on counselors and thought of them people who handle academic paperwork. However, Rirko liked to get his hands dirty.

Rirko stared off towards the school. "I'm sure Miho will benefit from this learning experience."

"Speaking of which." Ami stared off to the school. "I wonder where she gone?"

"Either home or somewhere in the school. Someone will see her."

"I'll radio Turtle to bring the teams in."

"We'll also need to talk about what happened."

Ami looked at him with surprise. "Why? Isn't this something we should keep under wraps to avoid panic?"

"We do that and we'll have rumors starting. It's best that we're all on the same page. Talk about what happened and what we can do to move on."

"…alright. We'll do it your way."

* * *

"Where's Miho?" Yukari asked the rest of Anglerfish team.

"I don't know." Saori was getting concerned. "It's been a while since Miporin left."

"I hope she's okay," Hana added.

The Student Council stood before the team. "It's been a long day," Momo started. "The match with Glorianna is within a few days. So, all teams should be doing their best and perfecting the strategies the commander has given us."

Already, there were whispers. "Where's Miho," asked Caesar.

Erwin shrugged. "I don't know. Have you seen her?"

"No."

Duck team was just as confused. "Isn't Miho supposed to be making a rallying speech?" asked Noriko.

Akebi agreed. "Yeah, where is she?"

The Student Council knew they were talking about Miho's whereabouts. Momo was about to dismiss the crowd before she saw Ami and Rirko walking towards them. Both took their place in the center, with the council.

Ami started. "As you well know, there was an incident that happened with the recruits. They managed to crash their tank at the control tower."

The whispers flared up again.

"More work for us," Nakajima complained.

Suzuki shushed her. "Quiet!"

"There was also an incident between the recruits that Mallard's been mentoring. There was an exchange of words, a physical altercation in which Miho and Sodoko were a part of.

The murmurs became louder. "Miho got into a fight?"

"I think she was trying to break it up."

Ami turned to Rirko. "Well, they're all yours sir!"

" _Thanks…so much._ Girls, eyes up here please!" At once, the team was fixated on Rirko.

Murmurs started up again. "What's Mr. Nagasawa doing here?"

"Will he be joining us for Sensha-do? Like Miss Chono?"

"What's good for a counselor to be here?"

All the girls wondered why a student counselor would be involving himself on a sport like Sensha-do?

"I know some of you girls are surprised to see me. And I'll be happy to explain the reason why later. Right now, your friends need your support on this. Fights happen. But they do get resolved. Know that your commander is in the process of resolving the issue. For now, focus on your tasks. Do that, and you'll be helping plenty?"

It was at this that the team's enthusiasm flared up. They wanted to help Miho in any way they could.

"Everyone worked hard today," Momo concluded.

"Thanks, everyone!"

* * *

"So, where's Miho?" Yukari asked Ami. "Is she still here?"

"I'm getting no answer from her phone," Saori said sadly. "I hope she's okay."

"We'll take care of finding Miho. You girls should head on home."

Anglerfish were hesitant at first. Rirko needed to reassure them. "I'll be staying late at the school. I'll keep an eye out. If I see her, I'll let Miss Chono know."

Yukari broke the silence. "…Alright, Mr. Nagasawa. We'll see you tomorrow." Anglerfish then headed off. Rirko sighed.

"Why didn't you tell the girls what you were doing there?"

"Because it wasn't the time or place to do it." To rally with Miho and Sodoko was more important than to feed Rirko's ego.

"I'm going to check her apartment. To see if she's there. If not, we'll…. Uh, let me get your number so I can contact you just in case." Both exchanged numbers and Ami started to head off. Rirko looked at the school and there was a light in one of the classrooms.

" _Odd. Aren't all the lights supposed to be off now?"_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Main Building - Evening**

Rirko searched the first floor and notified security about Miho's disappearance. He walked on the second floor where he saw the light. When he opened, Rirko saw a view of the training grounds, some construction from the renovation project. Sitting on one side of the classroom, was Miho. She was very silent with a despairingly look.

Rirko called out to her. "Miho?" No answer.

"Miho."

"…Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"This classroom is where I met Hana and Saori." The classroom that she met her friends. The place where everything began for her.

"There are days I wondered, what would happen if I didn't meet them. Would I still be alone? Would I still be able to do something with my life?"

Rirko walked over to her and sat on a desk opposite of her.

"Sensha-do is the only thing I'm good at. I thought I had figured everything out on it. But today proved that I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see?! I couldn't even stop a fight between teammates!" her voice was quivering. "I've been so used to people doing whatever I say because that's what they all do! They don't question, they trust me!"

Rirko caught on to the fact that Miho's voice was rising. And she was shaking.

"I thought it wouldn't be different with them. But I was wrong. I…I…" Miho was silent. She didn't know what to say. She was so used to everyone listening to her either because of her Nishizumi heritage or because of her reputation as a commander. In this case, neither worked for the recruits.

"Miho," Rirko called her name softly. "No one said that being in command was going to be easy. There are days when no one is listening to you and you feel like pulling your hair out. There are days when you must handle the incompetence of others so the entire team doesn't mess up. Just because you have one bad day, it doesn't mean it is the end all, be all."

Miho wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I didn't have to deal with this type of thing before. Everyone did what they were supposed to. There was no fighting. No questions."

Miho always had depended on the command style of Kuromorimine, where questioning your superior was punishable. In Oorai's case, at the time, none of the other girls had experience in tanks so they would trust her completely. But Risa's attitude towards authority figures had made Miho nervous about if she was questioned about her judgement by other people, especially in front of her team?

"So, what will you do now? Now that you're faced with this problem, what is your solution?"

Miho was silent at this question. Her normal, commanding style wouldn't work on freshmen who disregarded her.

"I do have one piece of advice: surround yourself with those that understand your past. Believe in your future. And accept you today just the way you are."

She looked at him as he said this. Then she understood. "So, just stay me?"

Rirko nodded. "Just be yourself. If you receive feedback about your style, good or ill, take it into consideration and act accordingly. There's no perfect style, everyday it's a work in progress. And if the new recruits are giving you grief, ask for help. You got people, just reach out and ask for it. We're not there to look pretty, we're here to help."

"…we?"

"Yes…I decided I want to learn about the Sensha-do team more. So, I'll be attending some of your practices. Who knows, maybe I can help get into the minds of some freshmen. Make them behave?"

Miho smiled at the prospect. "Or maybe you'll scare them off!"

"Hey, I'm offended," Rirko said with a smile. "I'm a nice guy!"

"Sure, you are. Thank you though." Miho said this with sincerity. "Talking to you helped me a lot."

"That's what I'm here for. Your friends were looking for you by the way."

"My friends?" Miho took out her phone. 10 missed calls from Yukari.

"She loves you." Rirko teased.

Miho giggled. "I know."

* * *

 **Oorai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Night**

Rirko texted Ami right after Miho left. They had a colorful conversation:

" _Found our friend."_ Rirko texted Ami. _"She's okay. Should be headed home now."_

" _I'm glad. I was kinda freaking out."_ She replied.

" _Y?"_

" _Cause she just up and left and I couldn't find her?"_

" _Well, it worked out. She was shaken by the fight but I talked to her."_

" _And?"_

" _I told her to stay the way she is."_

" _Obviously."_

" _But maybe I can suggest to her she should try other teaching strategies. See what works?"_

" _If it means not having a repeat of today. Miho will probably have Risa kicked off the team because of this thing."_

" _Can she do that?"_

" _Risa screwed up big time. If I was Miho, I'd probably kick her out."_

" _Only because she destroyed you with that argument."_

" _Piss off."_

" _Wow, touchy. Sorry!"_

" _All seriousness though. It looks like Risa won't be changing anytime soon."_

" _Plan to talk to the three tmo. I'll have her sent down and we'll all have a nice chat."_

" _By chat you mean 'argument.' What about the other two?"_

" _Maki's a good kid. She knew she screwed up and she owned it. She has potential."_

" _I'm getting that vibe too. And Yumi?"_

" _Ehh…she's ok. She just needs to speak up a little more."_

" _Like you?"_

" _HOW?"_

" _Why didn't you just ask for my help in getting to know the girls? You know I see them all the time?"_

" _K…touché."_

" _Touché?"_

" _It's French. To get hit. That was a good hit."_

" _Oh, KK. I get it. Talk you later?"_

" _Yeah, thanks for today."_

" _:D"_

And with that, Rirko closed his phone. Come tomorrow, he would have to still handle the fallout of the fight. Maki, Risa, and Yumi. Miho would have to make some hard choices. Kick Risa off the team? Or get rid of the entire team altogether? Or keep it as it is and let the performance of the whole suffer?

Miho couldn't afford to make any fatal mistakes.

* * *

 **Oorai School Ship – Miho's Apartment – Night**

The talk with Rirko made Miho feel better. However, she was still shaken up about what happened. It was the first time in her Sensha-do career that a fight broke out on her watch. She understood that tensions can run high but for it to reach this point?

"You have a lot of hard choices ahead, Miss Nishizumi." Yukari was on the phone. She was overjoyed when Miho called.

"I know. Risa's opposition to authority can prove disastrous towards the other teams. And I didn't like the way things turned out today."

"You did your best." Yukari was being supportive. "Despite the circumstances, you were able to handle the problem the way you know how."

"But if Miss Chono and Mr. Nagasawa weren't there. I wonder…how it would have turned out."

"No use worrying about that now. Know that you have choices that will affect everyone. But no matter what, Anglerfish's got your back."

Miho smiled at that. She could always count on her friends. "Thanks, Yukari. I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Have a good night, Miss Nishizumi." As the phone clicked, Miho sighed.

" _If I remove Risa, then we need one more person and we can't afford to train someone new. She's overbearing to her teammates, she and Maki don't get along, and she's explosive when angered. Maki and Yumi, I'm able to deal with. It's just Risa. What to do about Risa?"_

A decision wasn't required at that point in time. But she knew she had to decide by the end of tomorrow afternoon. That's when training starts up again. Miho's style of command, that of a tactical and benevolent commander, was appealing to most. However, Risa was unfazed by this and did her own thing. Boot her, they are left with two people operating a tank. Keep her, and her personality would be poisonous to the other groups.

Did she ever have to deal with a situation in her life like this before?

Closing her eyes, she thought about what happened to her, when she was still very young. Back in middle school, when a similar situation played out.

* * *

 _Chihiro Yusa and Emi Nakasuga fought because of a difference of opinion. Miho and Hitomi tried to reconcile both but failed that day. It reminded Miho the time when she started grade school and was excited about finding people who were interested in Sensha-do. There was no one. No one even wanted to attempt it because they thought it was too scary. She thought she finally found friends that could ride tanks with her but found herself all alone. That's when she went to her sister for help._

" _What? You want to quit studying Sensha-do?" Maho had a concerned look in her eyes._

 _Miho nodded. "Yeah."_

" _Did something happen?" After explaining the situation, Maho understood._

" _Oh, so that's what happened."_

" _Yeah…they were really worried."_

" _Were those friends of yours interested in tanks?"_

" _Huh? Probably not, I guess."_

" _Well then, they didn't even have the fundamentals down, you could say." Miho was confused. Where was her sister going with this?_

" _In a match, if you don't understand your enemy, you can't even formulate a strategy. 'What kind of person is she?' 'What is her objective?' You can understand just by looking at them. It's okay Miho."_

 _At the time, Miho was young. She didn't understand. But now…even though Yusa and Emi fought, it didn't mean they hated Sensha-do._

" _I'll just have to try harder. To understand both of them. And get rid of the cause of their fighting. We can all ride tanks together! I'm going to do everything I can!"_

* * *

Miho opened her eyes in realization, with a flame of determination in her eyes.

"I'm not giving up on her."

* * *

 **Oorai Carrier Ship – Rirko's House – Night**

Rirko's phone buzzed just as he was going to bed. As he looked through his e-mail, he saw one he didn't expect. It was from Miho.

" _I need to talk to you. Please come early tomorrow. It's about how Risa and Maki can make up!" ~Miho_

"Goddammit, Miho." Rirko sighed. More work. He had every right to say 'no.' That he had an important meeting between him and a big breakfast, or that he would be out during the morning for the local news. Then he thought how much of a jerk move that would be to someone who's trying to solve the problem.

He quickly wrote a reply. _"KK."_

Once again, he would be getting up early tomorrow. But oddly enough though, he was looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Yay, another one. Hope you enjoyed. Will update, if necessary.**


	12. Beyond The Beef

_**A/N: I hope that the flow of the story is not affected much. Some downtime with the new recruits after the drama of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Main Building – Morning**

Early the next morning, Rirko arrived at the school to meet with Miho. Although they agreed on meeting early on Mondays, this was an extraordinary circumstance. With the fight yesterday, the situation between Risa and Maki had to be nipped in the bud. If any of their in-fighting spilled upon the rest of the teams, the cohesion of all would be in jeopardy.

An easier decision would be to boot Risa entirely. Rirko assumed that was the case. Ami, a Sensha-do instructor, even said that she would do that if she was in Miho's position. But, seeing how Miho wanted to make friendly between the two, this was obviously not the case.

He arrived early, with not a soul in sight. Fifteen minutes early. In his office, he booted up his computer and killed some time by reading international news. No surprise, the international community was in an uproar with the tankery sensation. If tankery evolved into a well-known sport, or pass like an outgoing fad, remained to be seen.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a small knock on the door. The door opened and there was Miho, standing there with her bag and all. 7:30, right on the dot.

Rirko greeted her. "Mornin' Miho."

"Good morning, Mr. Nagasawa. I hope you are well." She gave a courteous bow.

He motioned her to take a seat near the desk, opposite to him. They immediately went to work.

"So…what is it that is so important that you had me meet you early in the morning?"

"Our situation that we had the recruits. Between Risa and Maki?"

"Yes, I was actually thinking of talking to them during the first period. Do some restorative justice with them."

Miho was confused. "Restorative justice?"

"It's when the guilty party and the victims are in the same room. The victims tell the perpetrator how they feel and in turn, the perpetrator tells them a thing or two. They then mediate a solution that is agreeable to both parties and may include community service as well."

"Well…I, uh…"

"What's up?"

"Uh?"

"Come on, speak up. I'm not going to bite. What's your idea?"

Miho was surprised that Rirko wanted to know what she thought. Usually, when a teacher thought about a course of action, it was the end of discussion.

"I was thinking about…maybe spending time with one of them…or both?"

"Really? What brought this on?"

"I had a similar situation happen when I was in middle school. Two friends fought over a difference of opinion regarding Sensha-do. I went to my sister for help. She said how learning about your opponent is vital to the success of a match. So, the same can be applied here."

"In what way?"

"We can get to know Risa and Maki. See what the problem between the two is and do the necessary steps to fix it."

Admittedly, Rirko was red-faced. How could he have totally forgotten about the cardinal rule when dealing with behaviors? Get to know the person, find out how they tick and address the cause rather than the behavior. Seeing Rirko silent made Miho nervous.

"But, uh, your idea works too, Mr. Nagasawa."

Rirko smiled. "No, Miho. You're not back-pedaling your way out of this one. This is a fantastic idea. I'm just sad that I didn't think about doing that."

"Eh?" A teacher admitting his mistakes? Miho had always thought that teachers knew better. When a student spoke out against a teacher, it was frowned upon by both the students and the staff.

"As a counselor, talking to a person for the very first time, you're supposed to get to know them. My thought process was to get all three of them here and talk about what happened. However, what you're suggesting could be a better option. However…"

"However?"

"However, I can't-do that on my own. The recruits already see me in a position of authority. So, anything I say to them might be an instruction rather than advice. But you, Miho, could totally do that."

"I was actually planning on it."

"Oh? Have it all thought out, haven't you?"

"Well," Miho blushed. "I'm actually flying off the seat of my pants."

Rirko had the 'are you f***ing kidding me look. He nodded. "Most of these situations require a creative way of thinking. So, I'm going to put you on lead. Just tell me, what do I need to do to assist you?"

Miho was amazed. He must be kidding. Is a teacher asking her for help?

"Here's what I need."

* * *

With an eye patch, and her face returning to a nice shade of pink, Risa knew that she was up shit's creek without a paddle. Calmed down after she got home, she thought about the entire incident and replayed certain parts repeatedly in her head. She had always had an anger issue and tried hard to keep it in check. In the end, however, she concluded the same thing.

" _It's that damn Maki's fault. I didn't think she would follow me to Sensha-do. But here she is! And now, I'm in trouble because of what she did."_

Maki was given a note from the homeroom teacher. It said to have her report to the counselor's office at the end of morning announcements. She complied if only to ditch first-period class. As she made her way to the office, she ruminated all the way there and repeating the same sad refrain, 'it's Maki's fault.' At last, she arrived at the office. Giving the door a firm knock, she opened the door. Sitting there was Maki, Rirko, and Miho. Maki had a sad look in her eye while Miho was silent.

"Morning, Risa. We would be honored if you would join us." He motioned her to take a seat.

Risa didn't know what was going on. However, she did know that Maki was there and that would mean that she would have an opportunity to ridicule her some more.

"I see that the troublemaker is here," Risa jeered. However, Maki didn't react. She chose not to.

Rirko deflected using humor. "I know, I can be quite the troublemaker. But the question is: how did you know that?"

"Are you an idiot? I wasn't talking about you, foreigner. I was talking about her." Maki closed her eyes. She didn't get it. Usually, she would be on her by now and would be having an argument.

"Ok, are you quite done? I'd like to get started soon, if possible." Taken aback, Risa took a seat. Soon after, there was another knock on the door.

"And there is number three." Yumi walked over to the group.

"Good morning, everyone." Yumi gave a gentle bow. Again, Rirko motioned her to take a seat.

"Good. Now that everyone's here, we can begin." All the girls turned to Rirko. "I think you all know the reason why we're here."

"To talk about what happened yesterday?" Yumi replied.

"Yes. It was quite the scene."

"I still say that Maki's responsible!" Risa boasted. Everyone just looked at her silently. Maki didn't even look; she still had her eyes closed.

"Risa…seriously? Can't you take the hint?" Risa couldn't respond to that so she kept quiet.

"My plan was to talk about what happened, however, that would only be solving for part of the problem. Consequences aside, Commander Nishizumi had a brilliant idea that can be beneficial to all parties present."

Rirko turned to Risa, "Risa, meet your new best friend!" He pointed to Miho who smiled and waved.

Risa stood up. "What the f***?!"

"You'll be spending the day with Miho. Her homeroom class will be going outside to the forest at back. The faculty wanted to try an 'outdoor classroom' scenario. Be attentive to nature and see if the students focused better, and all that."

"Hell…no!" Risa was obviously against this. She didn't want to be spending time with her Sensha-do captain. "I'm not dealing with this bullshit!" She turned towards the door.

"Then I guess there's no other option. Tell me, what did the Student Council president say if you didn't participate in Sensha-do?" Risa looked at Rirko fiercely.

"Who told you that?"

"When Miho asked about how she could recruit two people right away, Anzu was very forthcoming with her tactics. You leave this room, you'll be considered kicked out. And we both know what happens then."

Risa silently listened. She leaves, she would be expelled. She stayed, and she would have to spend an insufferable day with Miss Sunshine.

"One day or an expulsion. These are your options. Which to choose?"

Risa sighed. In the end, she couldn't be expelled. If she was, then she would have to go back to living on the mainland with her family. And she really didn't like her family. She was here at Oarai because a family member got her a scholarship on the ship for the school year. Her renewal was up at the end of June so she had to make the grade or get sent back.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid thing."

"It's not my stupid thing," Rirko clarified. "Miho will be the one taking you. And for the love of God, try to behave yourself. If you're going to give her a hard time, you might as well pack your bags."

Risa was clearly annoyed by Rirko's constant instruction. She wasn't one to take orders unless it suited her needs. But her needs were to stay in school so she had no other choice, lest she wanted to leave.

Risa turned to Miho and bowed. "Please take care of me, Sempai." In a monotone voice.

Miho smiled. "I promise, you'll enjoy yourself. Everyone is friendly in my class."

As Risa and Miho left the room, Rirko turned his attention to the others. "And now, for you two."

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Forest – Morning**

"Alright girls, we'll end it there." The homeroom teacher instructed the students to find a place, in pairs, to complete their textbook work. Risa didn't have any, as she was not part of the class. She was, however, was tethered to Miho so wherever she went, Risa went.

Risa was immediately hostile to the rest of Anglerfish. Saori had some choice words when Risa said something about being an 'old hag.' Hana just smiled warmly and Mako just slept. With Anglerfish nearby, Miho and Risa found a place near the riverbed. Setting up a small site, Miho perched her textbook on a side of a rock and her notebook on the ground. Risa sat perched on a big rock, looking bored. She looked at her phone.

Risa was annoyed. "Damn it, no bars. How far out are we?"

Miho shrugged. "Far enough that there are no cell phone towers to grab a signal." Miho started to work on her textbook. "The class is supposed to be near the school but far away from civilization. I guess that what they meant when they said, 'outdoor classroom.'"

Risa made a grunt and stared at the stream. There was something oddly calming about listening to the currents and as the breeze flow through the air. It was a sunny day, but cloudy enough that they wouldn't be scorched.

"So…why do you want me here?" Risa asked Miho after a while.

"Huh?"

"I said, why do you want me here?"

Miho thought for a moment. "I want to get to know you better. You're just starting school and you've just joined the team."

"So, why aren't you seeing the other freshmen? Why just me?"

"I need to know my new commander. Out of all the freshmen, you're the one that stood out to me. I choose you for the position of commander because you have confidence and a loud voice. That's important in a leader."

"So why don't you do it."

Miho smiled. "It's not my style. But then again, people learn through different ways."

"Huh…" Risa was initially annoyed by being with Miho, but now she felt differently. It was how Miho talked, so calm and collected. She was everything she wanted to be.

It was Miho's turn to ask a question. "So, what made you choose Oarai in the first place?"

"My cousin was able to get a scholarship for me last year. Mind you, I still had to go to the interview. My grades in middle school were above average. If it wasn't for my cousin, I wouldn't have been considered."

"Looks like you owe your cousin."

"Yeah. She's letting me stay with her while I'm attending here."

"At least you got someone to care for you."

"What? You don't?"

Miho was quiet when Risa asked that. "Well, I live by myself."

"But, you have family members somewhere, right?"

"My sister is in Kuromorimine right now. As is my mother."

"And your dad?"

Miho shrugged. "My father was a mechanic... but…" Once again, Miho wouldn't elaborate.

Key word: was. Risa had always taken for granted the importance of family. She had always thought that her family was being too restrictive. They told her not to do things she enjoyed and always pushed her to do things that were boring. She didn't know at the time, that they were only looking after her and her well-being. But Miho had no one. No family. No one to turn to.

"So, you're here all alone?" Risa asked. Miho shook her head.

"My friends are like my extended family. My team can also be considered family as well. So long as we have each other, we can do many things."

"Always the optimist, huh?"

"I don't know. That's how I feel." There was a long silence after that. The water glistened with the sun's rays piercing through the bottom. The clouds danced, hiding the sun, then showing it again. At this point, Risa felt comfortable. She wasn't angry or annoyed or sad. She was at peace. But it wasn't because of the scenery. She could care less about that. It was something small, but powerful at the same time.

"Miho!" Saori's voice called. "Lunch!"

Miho smiled and waved. "Coming!" Gathering her things, she tripped on a rock and dropped all her stuff. She started to pick her things up when Risa handed her notebook.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Risa asked, with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, yes. Thank you." Miho took the notebook and started walking towards her friends. Risa stayed put.

"Aren't you coming?"

Risa was surprised. "Huh?"

"It's lunchtime. You did bring a lunch, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah, I did. I was going to eat by myself…you know?"

"You can eat with us! Come on!" As Miho walked towards her friends, Risa's heart burned a little. For a long time, she hadn't felt this feeling. This feeling, of love.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office– Morning**

"And now, for you two."

"What are you going to do to us?" Yumi asked, in an almost quiet voice.

Rirko looked at them. "Get those thoughts out of your head. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on!"

Yumi and Maki relaxed a little. For a minute, they really thought that they were going to die or worse.

"While Miho is with Risa, I'll be talking to the both of you."

"Why us?" Asked Maki.

"Because it's not fair for Miho to hog all the fun. Maki, you did really well taking my advice."

Maki shook her head. "It wasn't easy. Still isn't."

The advice Rirko was referring to be the same advice he gave to Ami. To 'drop the rope.' Before Yumi and Risa arrived, Miho and Rirko had a talk with Maki.

From their conversation, Maki was popular in middle school. She was active in all manners of activities. Her family encouraged her to go into acting. However, Maki didn't like to act but rather have fun like any other kid. However, during her last year, things went downhill. Both her parents got into drinking and gambling habits due to the stress of the workplace. Being an only child, when her friends were gone, she had no one else to be with. It got so bad that children's services had to be involved and Maki was forced to live with her grandparents on Oarai. It was here; she completed her last year of middle school and began her high school.

Once having everything, she had nothing. The family situation made her apathetic in her extracurricular activities and soon dropped it entirely. She thought that when she started high school, she would begin anew. However, she didn't count on Risa being there. Neither of them had a history with one another but Risa started to bother Maki from day one. By all accounts, Risa was the aggressor.

* * *

" _Why do you think Risa's always going after you?"_

" _She has it out for me ever since middle school."_

" _So, you knew her?" Miho asked._

" _Barely. She was the quiet type, didn't have many friends."_

" _And you?"_

" _The exact opposite. I had a lot of friends."_

" _And a lot more going?" Rirko asked. Maki nodded. So, it could be a result of jealousy that Risa could be doing this?_

" _She didn't start doing this until we started high school. We're in the same homeroom and she was bothering me to no end."_

" _Did you tell her to stop?" Miho asked._

" _Countless times. Finally, I decided to stop being nice."_

" _And that's when the fighting started."_

"… _yeah."_

 _Rirko pondered on this. Maki was obviously trying to resolve the issue the best way she knew how. But what if, there was another way?_

" _Did you try, oh I don't know, not being interested in her anymore?"_

 _Maki was confused. "What do you mean?"_

" _Well, I mean if an argument started between the two and you don't reply back, would she eventually stop?"_

" _Do you think if that worked, I wouldn't be here?!" Maki was riled up on this._

" _Right, okay. Are you pissed off at the fact that everything you tried did nothing?"_

" _Of course, I'm pissed!"_

" _Tell me."_

" _I'm just starting high-school. I'm supposed to make a lot of friends. But then this BITCH keeps bothering me and soon no one wants to associate themselves with me. The only reason why she joined Sensha-do was that I was doing it too."_

" _That and you were forced by the president."_

" _That's beside the point! Her only want in life is to make my life a living hell! Want me to talk about my feelings?! I'm pissed! There!" Maki exploded upon the two. Miho was scared and confused. Rirko, just stared. He didn't say anything. He waited for Maki to take back control._

" _Are you done yelling in my ear? All I asked was if you were pissed off and maybe a short summary of what's going on but this works too."_

 _Maki sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess…I guess I needed to get that off my chest."_

" _And how do you feel?"_

 _Maki thought for a moment. "Okay?"_

" _Well you just blew up right in front of us so if you weren't okay I would be concerned. But now you got that out of your system. Maybe it's time to try that approach again."_

" _How's it going to be any different?"_

" _You didn't happen to break when you tried to ignore her, right?"_

" _Well," Maki shifted her chair. "I tried ignoring her for a while until she got to me. Then I snapped at her."_

" _And that's the reaction she's looking for. She wants you pissed and knows that she'll get more out of you so long she does the thing you don't like."_

" _Eh?"_

" _So, the next time she does that, just 'drop the rope.'"_

" _Drop the rope?"_

" _Don't even engage in that kind of conversation. If she's bothering you, move somewhere else, or if you find you can't move close your eyes and breathe slow. And if it becomes a real problem, tell anyone of us. We don't look kindly on bullying because that is what it is."_

" _And you think it'll work?"_

" _If you get pissed, you're giving her what she wants. However, if you don't react, then she'll have nothing to work with. She'll be the one making a fool out of herself."_

 _Maki never considered this option. It didn't even cross her mind._

" _If it means getting Risa off my back, I'll try anything."_

* * *

"She'll still find a way around it," Maki noted.

Rirko nodded. "But that's only if Miho is unsuccessful. And from talking with her friends, she persuasive, if not persistent."

Rirko turned to Yumi. "You tried to play peacekeeper between these two?"

Yumi nodded.

"And you stopped because…"

"It was us," Maki replied. "We blew up on her one time because she was getting annoying. I'm sorry Yumi. You only wanted us to work together."

"It's okay Maki. I'd like for all of us to work as a team."

"And a team you shall be. You two get along just fine. The question now is: whether Risa will be coming on board?"

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Forest – Afternoon**

Anglerfish and Risa spent the lunch hour, speaking about their summer. What did they do? What activities would they be open to doing together? During these conversations, Risa was silent and Mako slept.

Miho was finishing her bento box. "So, what did you do for summer, Risa?"

"Uh…well." To be honest, Risa's summer was uneventful. There were only a couple of places she went. And they were all alone. "I didn't really go anywhere. Just stayed in the area."

"Oh, you should definitely try visiting one of the school carrier ships the next time they dock," Saori suggested. They have a lot of fun things there!"

"Well, I'll see if I can do that in the future."

Hana sipped on her water bottle. "It'll be a great experience for you. The carrier ships are like a small country. So many things to experience. You don't need a passport or anything."

Risa was lucky she got into Oarai. She wouldn't have known all the places she could visit if she didn't talk to her seniors.

"Whatever makes you happy."

"Happy?" Risa pondered on the word. "Happy."

"Something up, Risa?" Miho asked.

"Just that word 'happy.'

Lunch break was over. Anglerfish separated again and agreed to meet up back at the tank sheds for the afternoon practice. Saori still had the problem of dragging Mako away.

Once again, it was Risa and Miho by the riverbed. Risa took her position on the rock and Miho set herself back up just like in the morning. The sounds of nature sung aloud around them. After a few minutes of silence, Risa couldn't take it anymore.

"Sempai?"

"Yes?"

"Let's say there's a person you really admire. That you wanted the things that person has. And you decide that you would bother that person because it made you feel good. Is it wrong?"

It didn't even take Miho a second to decide. "Yes. Because you'll be hurting yourself more."

"In what way?"

Miho stopped writing and looked at her. "Someone may feel good for a short time. But then, that pain returns. So, you do it again. And the same thing happens. It's a cycle of anger and sadness. That's no way to live."

"So, what should that person do then? She can't exactly go up to her victim and act all buddy-buddy and act like it never happened."

"That's why it's important to talk about what happened with the person. The reason why you did the things that you did. That you felt 'this way' or did it for 'this reason.'"

"What happens if she doesn't forgive you?"

"Then you have no regrets. You acknowledge what you did was wrong. Whether or not that person forgives you is are on them. Some people can't forgive, no matter how long it been."

"How many times does that person need to apologize?"

"As many as it takes. So long as you don't give up and be persistent, you'll be listened to eventually."

Obviously, Risa was speaking about herself. She had always admired Maki's popularity in middle school. She was the person that had everything and Risa had nothing. So, when they both went to the same high-school, Risa thought it would be fun to have a little bit of payback. Make her suffer for all the years she spent in Maki's shadow.

In the end, though, it was like Miho said. She didn't feel any better about herself. Perhaps, maybe even guilty. She acted like the bully only trying to get attention. Her family life, coupled with this fact, had Risa fall through the cracks. And perhaps she would have fallen further, if not for Anzu who picked her up and forced her into Sensha-do.

"Not giving up, eh? Like I said, always the optimist. Thanks, Miho."

"Eh, what did I do?"

"Wait…did you…" Risa decided to drop it. Miho didn't realize that the advice she gave was meant for her.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Grounds - Afternoon**

Rirko, Maki, and Yumi made their way to the training grounds. He then saw Anglerfish headed towards them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nagasawa," Yukari yelled.

"Hi girls, how's life?"

"Alright?" Saori didn't get the question. Life was a very broad subject. "And you?"

"Well…" he looked at Maki and Yumi. "I could complain but that would be lying."

"Eh?"

Miho and Rise soon joined soon after. Now was the moment of truth: if Rise and Maki could work together. Both girls saw and walked towards each other and stared.

"I can't tell you why I've been bugging you," Rise started. "But I am sorry for acting the way I did. Maybe someday, I can tell you."

Maki was silent for a moment. "Yeah. Me too. Truce?"

"Truce."

"You're the commander," Maki declared. "But know if there are things I don't like, I will tell you."

Rise agreed. "So long as we have a clear discussion on it and you have a good reason why. I don't mind hearing you out."

There were still some things to work on. But at least Rise and Maki were on speaking terms. Miho and Yumi smiled brightly. Now maybe things could hopefully go back on track.

Rirko rubbed his hands together. "Are you two done? Got it out of your system? Then if that's the case, maybe now we can fire some guns."

* * *

 ** _I don't have much to say but thank you for all of your generous support and feedback. I've been working really hard on this story. I have to get it done before my muse goes away. Yeah. Thanks._**


	13. No, Not Much

**A/N: So a couple of notes here:**

 **\- I will not, repeat NOT be doing in-depth tank battle scenes. The reason for this is I don't have enough imagination to think of an entire match using tank lingo. If you are looking for in-depth action, the best I can do for you is four paragraphs. Sorry.**

 **\- The first counselling session. There's gonna be some things that some people might disagree with. Please let me know, it helps with the story.**

 **\- The location of the match: I hope it's suitable. The nearest port is in Fuji and I thought it would be best to have the match in the famous 'Sea of Trees.' To be honest, I thought about having it on Glorianna's Carrier Ship but I don't know if they had matches on the ships.**

 **That being said, updates might be forthcoming. Will post as needed.**

* * *

 **Match Between Glorianna and Oarai: Yamanashi Prefecture -** **Aokigahara (Sea of Trees) - Morning**

The weekend of the match with Glorianna. Tensions ran high, even though it was an exhibition match. Oarai had to come up on top to be a top-notch team. Although they were, already, this was to solidify their position on the charts.

Miho, with her tank commanders, reviewed the strategy. They made minor changes to the plan. However, everyone seemed to know what was going on. Once again, having Miho at the helm eased the nervousness each team was facing. Glorianna was no push-over. Twice, they faced them and both times they lost. The team was ready, prepared and confident that the strategy won't fail. At least, hope it wouldn't fail. Suddenly, a jeep was speeding towards them and slowed to a halt.

Inside, Glorianna's Sensha-do captain, Darjeeling, with her adjuncts Orange Pekoe and Assam. Darjeeling's braided and neat blonde hair radiated a sense of dignity and grace, which was a prerequisite to being part of the Tea Garden; Glorianna's name for the group of elites at the school.

"A good day to you fine ladies," Darjeeling greeted warmly. "Thank you for taking us up on our challenge."

"Darjeeling! It's great to see you!" Miho hadn't seen Glorianna since the University match and when the temporary transfers were over. It was still good to see old friends.

"I see that you have quite the fan club, this time." Darjeeling looked over towards the bleachers. Indeed, a lot of people from Oarai showed up.

"Oh? Ah, yes, they're our new recruits with our chaperons."

"Chaperon? As in singular?" inquired Darjeeling.

Miho chuckled a little. "No, chaperons, as in plural."

"I see." Darjeeling looked again. This time, not only did she noticed Ami in the crowd, she also noticed a nervously, looking Rirko. "That man wouldn't be also your chaperon?"

"Yes, he's actually our school's counselor. But…" Miho was wondering why Rirko looked so nervous?

"Well, we wanted to see you before the match. It's time for us to depart. May we meet on the battlefield Miho."

"And you as well." As both friends departed, Miho wondered what type of strategy Glorianna employed and if they will be ready.

"Well?" Darjeeling wanted the opinions of Orange and Assam.

"They didn't change their layout, so we don't have to worry about new weaponry or armor," Assam noted.

Orange added. "But Miho looks confident in herself. She wasn't nervous or anything."

"Have you heard this saying? Keep calm and carry on!"

"Winston Churchill, yes?" Orange smiled.

Assam groaned. "It's just reminded me about how everyone butchers this saying by posting all of those silly images on the internet."

"It's important to have a sense of humor," Darjeeling smiled. "Otherwise, how else will you enjoy life?"

"Very profound, Miss Darjeeling." Orange complimented.

"I aim to please."

* * *

 **Match Spectator Stands -** **Aokigahara-** **Morning**

Out on the bleachers, the recruits were talking amongst themselves, waiting for the match to start. Rirko, with his arms crossed and standing, and Ami were surveying the battleground.

"Glorianna always like their forests," noted Ami.

"Isn't it supposed to be simulating the English forests? Is that why they're so many trees here?"

"I don't know. Wait, what do you mean 'English forests?'" The terrain that the matches were held were indigenous of each ship's corresponding culture. In Glorianna's case, the English mountainside, perhaps? Anyways, it was a far-fetched guess than anything.

"Aren't you supposed to know this, Miss Sensha-do instructor?"

"Can't say? Why don't you talk to the trees so you'll know?"

"Cool, that's cool." Rirko knew that Ami was joking. They were always taking jabs ever since he joined her during practices. Since the girls were so far away, they only had each other to keep company. Rirko noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"Well…I know it's rude to point so look over there." He shifted his eyes to the right side, as did Ami. She suddenly realized what it was. On another bleacher, there were two individuals glancing at them periodically. Both women. One wore a black and silver uniform with a matching beret. The other wore a nice, clean black and white office ensemble.

"Maho and Shiho. I didn't know that they were going to be there."

Maho Nishizumi, the Sensha-do Commandant for Kuromorimine as well as the heir to the Nishizumi legacy. She was the living embodiment of the style. Her eyes had a cool look, devoid of feeling or emotion. Shiho Nishizumi, the current head of the family, chairperson of the Japanese Sensha-do Federation and Headmistress of Kuromorimine. Just like Maho, she held the same eyes, only it was like a wolf stalking its prey.

"First impressions?" Ami asked.

"I'm not going to lie. That lady is intimidating as hell. She's looking at me like…"

"You're some sort of foreigner?"

"…really Ami? Really?"

"I kid. But you're right. She's intimidating to most, especially when it comes to Sensha-do. A taskmaster, she expects nothing but excellence from her students."

"So," Rirko said ponderingly. "I suppose that Shiho has zero tolerance when it comes to failure?"

Ami sighed. "She has a tolerance. It's just very low. I mean, if you're a senior there's no excuse. If you're starting out, she gets it but she's always pushing and pushing. It's to weed out the weak to make room for the strong. Either way, you'd be screwed."

"In what way?"

"Once, I lost an exhibition match against Saunders. The entire team was running drills overnight until morning."

"Wow. Hardcore."

"Some say she is. But others say she's passionate in what she does. To others, it's just seen the wrong way."

"Yeah." Rirko hears what Ami was saying. No doubt that Shiho was not well liked in the community. However, she was respected. A dedicated teacher in Sensha-do, she expected her students to excel. And she wasn't about to play favorites with her own daughters.

"Will you be talking to them?" Asked Ami.  
"Hell no. I don't even want to meet them. As soon as the match is over, I'll make my way to the girls. You can knock yourself out."

"Aw, come on. You'll have an opportunity to meet with the legendary Nishizumi family. A lot of people would take that."

"Uh, no. I wouldn't not want to be poking that bear."

"She won't kill you."

"You don't know that!" Rirko was genuinely nervous about being around a person like Shiho. But then again, like Maho, she could be wearing a nice mask.

* * *

"Hmm…" Shiho was focused on Ami and Rirko from a distance, then glanced away.

"What is it, mother?" Maho asked.

"I cannot read him," she mumbled.

"Mother?"

"Why is that man with Ami? She never brought anyone else with her before. Now, this newcomer is here. And a foreigner, no less."

"Perhaps, he is a partner?"

"Perish the thought, Maho! Ami is a free spirit, not interested in being shackled to family life. No, there's another reason."

Maho was once again a victim of Shiho's monologue.

"I'm sure there's a reason for this man's intrusion."

"Yes. But…he's different.

"How?"

Shiho couldn't put her finger on it. The men that she met thus far had been always intimidated with her presence. With Rirko, she felt strange. She didn't know what that feeling was.

She gave a deep sigh. _"Tsuneo, if you could see your daughter now…"_

"Are you alright, mother?"

"Maho, focus on the match."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

 **Match Battlegrounds -** **Aokigahara-** **Morning**

The match was about to begin. Both sides joined the judges on the field.

"All participants, bow!"

"Let's have a good battle!"

And so, the match between Glorianna and Oarai began. With their usual contingent of one Churchill and nine Matildas, Glorianna advanced. Their strategy was to keep their steady advance and use evasive maneuvers when engaging the enemy. Their main problem before was they did little to evade when the enemy attacks. Darjeeling sought to rectify the problem by training the team to use quick decision making and engage freely. They would use a reactive approach and see what Oarai had in store.

Oarai, however, had somewhat of a different strategy. Called "Operation: Butterfly" it used the flag tank as a decoy with the Hetzer and Stug III as two envoys. When Glorianna advanced through the middle to engage the tanks, the M3 and Char B1 engaged the Matildas from the back. The Matildas adjusted tactics and sent four (two for each side) to engage the tanks. The M3 and Char B1 retreated towards the forests. The four Matildas searched for the tanks. However, they didn't notice that the M3 and Char had slipped right past them by turning off their engines and hiding their tanks in a tarp.

Meanwhile, the remaining Matildas and the Churchill advanced on the Panzer envoy. Suddenly, the Type 89 and the Heltzer both went in opposite directions on a ridge, leaving the Panzer exposed. Darjeeling took the opportunity to fire upon the Panzer, however, the M3 and the Char came from the back, just like before. Further, the Type 89 and Heltzer did an about-face and headed back towards the envoy, using momentum to gain speed. Oarai had entrapped the Churchill/Four Matildas into a pincer maneuver. Glorianna could knock out four of Oarai's tanks before their flag tank was hit.

And with that, the match ended in Oarai's favor.

The spectator's cheered loud, but the recruits cheered even louder. Never had they seen a strategy so complex so easily executed. They felt that if the team could do it, they could do it too. Rirko was happy, of course, by he couldn't show it. At the corner of his eye, he saw Shiho with a distasteful look. She was obviously not happy.

"Check out Miss Sunsmile." Rirko quipped, motioning Ami to look.

"I told you, the Nishizumi style is to always advance, never retreat. As you can see, Miho's style is played out very differently. Using hit and run tactics, it's considered an insult to Shiho."

"If the Nishizumi style means charging blindly without any regard for loss, then it's a bad style."

Ami gave a faint smile. "Yeah, well you're not the only one with that opinion."

As the recruits made their way down to the bleachers to meet up with the rest of the team, Rirko saw something disturbing.

Maho and Shiho were headed right for them. If Eiko was the "Wicked Bitch of the East" then Shiho would be the "Wicked Bitch of the West" with Maho as her flying monkey.

"Ami, I'm leaving."

"Wha- Really, why are you…" Ami then noticed the two women advancing towards them. "Oh, I see. You want me to cover you?"

"Be a dear, won't you?"

"I'll do it. But don't ever call me 'dear' again."

"Yes, my mistress."

"Just go."

Rirko took the pathway down the bleachers and around towards the teams. When Shiho saw, she motioned Maho to follow him. Understanding, she went.

"Ami," Shiho called out to her.

"Sensei. Always good to see you."

" _I would imagine_. Hmm."

"Came here for the match?"

"If you even call it that," Shiho quipped. "That daughter of mine, I swear."

"Why don't you meet her?"

"Ami, you know we're not on speaking terms right now." She said it in a hostile manner but inside it was sad.

"Well, you do what you think right."

"By the way, who was that man you were with right now." Now Shiho was trying to pry for information.

"That's Ooarai's new school counselor for the year. Rirko Nagasawa."

"I see. _Oarai's new student counselor. I heard that MEXT was assigning counselors to each of the schools, but a foreigner?_ Why is he a foreigner?"

"He's part of MEXT's teacher exchange program. The exchanged happened before the new rules were set in place."

"Hmmm." That would explain a few things. But Shiho wanted to know more.

"How is he in his approach? What is his job, exactly?"

"Well, besides taking care of the school's mental well-being, he's helping the girls develop into a more cohesive group. We have new recruits this year."

"Is he familiar with Sensha-do?"

"He never saw a Sensha-do match before, it's his first time."

"Really? How is he supposed to help if this is his first time at a match? I would imagine experienced people are needed for that."

Ami agreed. "You're right. However, he knows how to work the human mind."

"Human mind?"

"He's approachable. He's flexible and is able to discern a person's true feelings just by talking to them."

"As fitting of his station."

"And that's why he's an important part of the team."

Now Shiho was more curious than ever. What was he planning to do? Is his intent for good, or ill?

* * *

 **Open Field of** **Aokigahara -** **Team Tents - Afternoon**

Rirko made his way to where the teams were assembled. Walking on the lush grass, he stopped to admire the forest's beauty. He made his way to an open field.

" _It's like walking in a garden. Good for the soul. To get away from it all and just be alone with your thoughts."_ He was about to do just that, if only for a little while before he heard a voice calling out.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

Rirko turned around and saw Maho walking towards him. Her pace appeared brisker than his.

" _Damnit, it's the monkey. Well, at least it's not the witch."_ When she caught up with him, she introduced herself.

"I am Maho Nishizumi, Sensha-do Captain for Kuromormine Girl's High School." She gave a respectful bow.

Rirko did likewise. "I am Rirko Nagasawa. Student counselor for Oarai Girl's Academy. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Maho's mind raced at the words 'student counselor.'

"A student counselor?" Maho inquired. "Is the student counselor responsible for the well-being of the school?"

"If you mean the emotional well-being, then yes."

"Tell me, is this a permanent position, or are you temporary?"

"Temporary. I'm here until the end of the school year."

"I see. Unfortunate."'

" _What did she mean by 'unfortunate?'_ Is that a problem?"

"No…no problem at all. I am here to introduce myself, at the behest of my headmistress, Shiho Nishizumi."

"You mean your mother?" Rirko quipped.

"Yes. My mother."

"So, why don't you just call her 'your mother?' This hit a cord within Maho, but she didn't show it.

"The headmistress prefers me to address someone of status properly in public."

"Right." Rirko was surprised. Was Shiho so strict that just addressing someone incorrectly was punishable?

"At any rate, I must return to the headmistress. Good day." Maho began to leave. "And Mr. Nagasawa?"

"Yes?"

Maho looked at him. "My sister happens to be Oarai's Sensha-do commander. You know this?"

"She may have mentioned it before."

"Be that as it may. However, remember that regardless of present circumstances, she still carries the name 'Nishizumi' and should be treated as such. And if anything happens to her, I will be speaking to you again."

As Maho said this, Rirko could felt her murderous intent. Stoic in her conversation, however that last part she showed hostility towards him when it came to Miho. Like her sister, an enigma. As Maho walked back to the bleachers, Rirko was alone with his thoughts once again. If Miho was now showing signs of breaking due to past trauma, can the same be said to Maho as well?

* * *

 **Aokigahara -** **Team Tents - Afternoon**

The two teams were praising each other on a good match! The excitement was felt by all sides. By the looks of it, if you didn't see the match, you would think Glorianna won. Darjeeling, with Orange and Assam, looked for Miho.

"What an excellent strategy. This battle has been most beneficial for future engagements!" Darjeeling was beaming. Although she lost, it did give her ideas about tactics.

"I agree! Let's brainstorm when we get back." Assam was just as excited.

Orange pointed out the obvious. "After tea?"

"Of course, dear Pekoe. After tea. What barbarian would forget tea." The three girls sifted through Glorianna/ Oarai mates alike before finding their girl.

"And the girl of the hour!" Darjeeling exclaimed. "Well done!"

Miho gave a weak smile. "Thank you…Darjeeling."

This disturbed Darjeeling quite a bit. For the first time since meeting her, she had never seen her in this manner. "Miho, dear? What happened? You look…winded."

Miho reassured Darjeeling and everyone that she was okay. "I'm fine. Excuse me." With Yukari helping her, she made her way to one of the medical tents.

Darjeeling, Assam, and Orange were disturbed by these events.

" _Just what happened to Miho_ ," pondered Darjeeling.

Assam had a concerned look. "Is she alright?"

"Just exhausted after this match," replied Saori. "She was up all night trying to perfect the butterfly strategy."

"How late?" Orange asked.

"Oh…until this early morning?" Hana tried to cover for Miho. It worked somewhat.

The three Glorianna girls gave each other a look. Obviously, their friends were hiding something. But to accuse them of something without evidence would be disgraceful.

For now, Darjeeling could offer support. "Very well. Once again girls, congratulations. Please give our best to Miho, won't you?"

"We will," Saori cheerfully replied.

"And please." Darjeeling wore a concerned look. "Let us know if you need anything."

Anglerfish could do nothing but smile. They needed to smile…to hide their sadness.

* * *

 **Oarai Medical Tent -** **Afternoon**

"Miss Nishizumi, relax. Breathe slow."

Yukari was comforting Miho while both sat on a cot. During the match, Miho felt a panic attack coming on. Her breathing became harder, and there was a lump in her throat. She pushed herself to finish the match…perhaps pushed too much. When it was all said and done, Miho clutched her chest and breathed heavily. Of course, Anglerfish was freaking out and wanted to call the medic. But Miho practically begged them not to. They couldn't. If they did, Rirko would have suspended her. They covered for her until they got to the team tents.

Panic attacks could be masqueraded as overexertion because of exercise. The two are hard to distinguish. A person could just chalk up the shortness of breath and increase heart rate due to exercise, not knowing that it would be a full-blow panic attack.

Miho felt herself regaining control. The lump was still there, but it was a miniscle feeling. She regulated her breathing to the point of normalcy.

"Didn't the medicine help?" asked Yukari. "Are you taking them?!"

"Yes…" Miho had a raspy voice. She tried to reach for a cup of water. Yukari handed over to her. "I know everyone is concerned. I'm taking them, believe me!"

Yukari held Miho's hand tightly and rubbed her back. "I'm here. Everyone is here. No need to feel this way."

This went on for another twenty minutes. Her body needed to take some time to regulate itself. Finally, she felt fine.

"I think that you should see the doctor again." Yukari wanted Miho not to suffer another attack like that again.

"I can manage with what I have."

"But Miss Nishizumi, you were really hurting in that tank! Everyone could see! That's not managing!"

And Yukari was right. When that attack happened, Miho felt that her heart was going to jump out of her chest. It was a scary ordeal.

"Please don't yell." Miho feared Yukari's outburst. "I'm listening to you. Please."

"I'm concerned about you Miss Nishizumi." Yukari calmed herself down. "This isn't like you. This isn't like you at all." She put her face near her shoulder and started to cry.

"I know…" Miho felt guilty dragging her friends into her problems. Once again, she felt as if she let them down. But she couldn't cry. Yukari was comforting her…but Miho felt the need to take care of her friend. She put her hand on her head.

The two friends just sat there silently…for another half hour before returning to the team.

* * *

 **Match Spectator Stands -** **Aokigahara - Afternoon**

"So, who will be Oarai's next opponent?" Shiho asked.

Ami replied, "it's not set in stone yet but Pravda was asking for a practice match. To prepare for the Nationals this year. We're also invited to their Winter Festival."

" _A waste of time, Ami. You should be practicing crushing them, not making friendlies._ Huh. Why would Pravda invite you to a Winter Festival?"

"Well, from what I heard from the Student Council Katyusha, Pravda's Commander, was impressed with the finals that she wanted to reward Miho and her team, out of the goodness of her generous heart."

" _Egotistic ingrate._ Well, I'm sure there's an underlying reason why she wants you there. Be wary, Ami."

"Sensei, the girls are in good terms with their opponents. Miho taught the philosophy that 'yesterday's enemies are today's friends.'"

The concept of 'friendship' and 'teammates' was the opposite of what Shiho believed. She believed that teammates exist only as extensions of the commander who would deliver victory. Camaraderie had no place in the Nishizumi style as far as Shiho was concerned.

"That kind of compassion on the field of Sensha-do will be used by the enemy as a weakness. Oarai will surely fall."

Ami looked at her. "But sensei…Sensha-do is a sport, remember?"

For a split moment, Shiho was lost in thought. Her mind wandered to a similar conversation:

* * *

" _Sensha-do is not a sport, it's a battle of wills."_

" _Sensha-do is a sport. Meant to be enjoyed like any other sport. Why are you so serious about this? Aren't you having fun?"_

" _It's not supposed to be 'fun'"_

" _Then you're doing it wrong."_

* * *

"Hmm… _I lost my train of thought_."

"Sensei?" Just then, Maho returned. "I am back, headmistress. Apologizes for the delay."

"Maho, we're leaving."

"Yes." As the two women started to make their way down, Ami called out to Shiho one last time.

"Sensei? Will you be there in the next match?"

Shiho closed her eyes and walked out to the pathway. She wasn't even going to dignify that question with a response.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship- Miho's Apartment – Morning - Next Day**

Monday morning, Miho was awake and prepared for the day. Putting on her uniform, eating a bit of breakfast, putting her shoes on, making sure everything is neatly packed in her bag, heading out the front door…turning back after a few steps, locking the door, then heading out.

It was still early so she couldn't smell the fresh bread. Hardly a soul in sight, except the ones who were working early shifts at their jobs. Miho just walked, in silence. Carrying her bag up the hill and towards the school. When she reached the top, she felt winded.

" _Funny…Since when going up the hill became so hard?"_ Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she walked to the main entrance.

* * *

 **Oarai's Girls Academy – Rirko's Office – Morning**

"Happy Monday." Rirko poured some hot coffee, grabbed some cream from the mini fridge he purchased a few weeks back, and some sugar and sat himself down.

Completing the report, he concluded that Oarai was lacking from social functions such as talent shows and school festivals. He felt that the Student Council was not taking look at these things because of Sensha-do practice.

"They're still the Student Council. They need to be able to multitask, or at the very least hand all this over to someone competent." Rirko watched the window. The sun was beginning to rise and the shadow of the school became smaller. A small knock was heard at the door. 7:30 am, right on time.

"Come in." Miho opened the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Nagasawa." Miho bowed. "Thank you for yesterday."

"No problem, Miho. Have a seat." As Miho sat down, he took a jug of water and some cups over to the table.

"What's this for?"

"In case someone needs it," Rirko replied. He wasn't going to just let his guest go thirsty, especially if that person is doing all the talking.

"Well…how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"What did we do on the weekend?"

"Oh! It went great! Everyone was really excited!"

"Congratulations once again."

"Thank you!"

"So…what's on your mind?"

"Eh?"

"Remember. It's your show. You can discuss whatever you wish here." Miho thought for a moment. On the battlefield, she was used to making her judgment calls during circumstances. However here in real life…

"I'm not really sure. Maybe, if you choose a topic to get started?"

Rirko remembered that this was only her second time seeing her but her first counseling session. To make her more comfortable around him, he would have to break the ice for her to give her a sense of what to do in future sessions.

"Alright. I'll name the topic for today…I actually want to try something…if I may."

"Sure?" Miho didn't know what to expect. "Is this a test."

"Something like that. I want to see how you are with emotions. Let me ask you this: how do you feel?"

Miho answered very quickly. "I'm fine."

"Well, my definition of fine and your definition of fine could be different things. Could you elaborate?"

"Well…fine means doing okay. Not too good or not too bad."

"Is that so? So other than 'fine' how else do you feel? Remember, you can take your time on this." Rirko wanted Miho to be aware of her emotions. Regulating emotions is an important part of social aspects. If one knows how he or she is feeling, they can take steps in addressing any issues. Especially when they become angry or sad.

Miho had to think about this. "I feel…uh…feel." Rirko could see she was struggling to identify her inner emotions.

Rirko had to try another approach. "Happy? Sad? Or Angry?"

Multiple choices. It would be normally easy to just pick one. But once again, non-verbal play a vital role in addressing one's disposition.

"I feel…happy."

" _She said it. Let's look."_ Her mouth was shaking as if she was forcing herself to smile. Her eyebrows were drooping and she was shaking a little. _"This is not happy."_

Getting her to talk was a trying task. Every patient has their quirks but getting into Miho's hidden world would not be easy.

It was another few minutes of silence. The sun was rising now and they were fifteen minutes into the hour.

"I haven't done this before."

"Done what?"

"Well." Miho couldn't really tell what happened after the match. If she did, he would come down on her. "I haven't looked at myself before."

" _Alright, interesting…_ Help me understand. What does looking at oneself mean?"

"Everyone asks me all the time how I'm feeling. I usually get away with 'I'm fine.' But this is the first time anyone has ever pushed me to think about it."

"So, you're telling me that no one has asked you how **you** really feel?"

Miho nodded. When someone did ask, she always had the 'I'm fine' excuse with maybe a smile or a small laugh. It would be enough. Everyone always asked about her sister or mother, but not her. It was if she was invisible, buried under the achievements of her legendary sister and mother.

Was it any wonder that Miho had trouble expressing herself? She wasn't encouraged, quite possibly not even allowed to. Her emotions would have to take a backseat to keep a strong face. To Rirko, that was heartbreaking. It's like asking someone not to breathe for 8+ years.

" _How in the hell did this kid survive this long without breaking?_ That being said. Are you happy?"

"…I really don't know."

"Hmm…you know it's okay to express yourself. Here or anywhere for that matter, right?"

"Yes."

"Emotions are a part of who we are, after all. We show emotions each day. People can hide their secrets within emotion. How they really feel? How are they really doing? People who talk to their friends may not even know there's a problem unless that person tells them. Their friends would never know.

Miho heard this somewhere before.

"If I feel angry, what do I do? If I am happy, what do I do? Feelings and emotions are not black and white. You can interpret it any way you wish. But do you care what other people think you are feeling? Or are you brave enough not to care?"

A person could be sad on the inside and completely happy on the outside. A person can be horribly embarrassed on the inside and forgive on the outside. To a person who has not express themselves fully, or perhaps, not allowed to express themselves, would be a substantial stunt in their growth. And from what Rirko was seeing, Miho hadn't had an opportunity to express herself much.

Miho quietly muttered. "I don't know. I don't understand any of this. I'm sorry."

" _I'm sorry? What?_ Miho? I'm not mad at you."

"But I don't get what you're saying. Aren't you upset?"

"No. I mean, you haven't done this before, right? Can I expect you to get this right away? Life is always a work in progress. Every day, we are learning new things about ourselves and one another. Just because you don't get it today, it doesn't mean you'll never get it. Don't feel that if you don't understand, you'll be punished or reprimanded. It's okay."

Miho was silent once again. Her silence was what made talking about these things bearable. She didn't want to be in that room. She didn't want to talk about herself anymore. But she felt she needed to. If not for herself, for her friends. For her team. For everyone.

"So…how do I know what I'm feeling?"

Rirko crossed his arms. "Well, Miho. I don't have an answer for that. It is usually dependent on the person. You just 'feel.'"

Miho was disheartened by the fact that she thought she knew her emotions. However, today's session proved anything but. The clock was ticking. Class started in another twenty minutes.

"You did really good today, Miho!"

She was surprised. "Good? I thought I messed up? I still don't get what you said."

"Well, emotions and feelings are a complicated beast. At least you know, you have them. And they want to show themselves. Just a suggestion. Find yourself a place that's away from everything and do something physical."

"Something physical?"

"Yeah. Keeps your mind occupied but also you become attuned to your inner self. Feel those emotions again…and when they show up, take a mental note on how they felt and compare it to a similar emotion someone else shared. Body language, facial expressions. Associating something non-tangible like emotions will not be easy. But then again, you're able to pull off the impossible, after all."

"…alright. I'll try it."

"And we'll talk about it next week. However, if you feel the need to talk to me anytime, I'm here. Just shoot me an e-mail or something. Did this session help you somewhat?"

This session only made Miho think of things she hadn't considered before. She didn't like it but she knew it was helping her in the long run. So…

"Yes, it did help me."

Rirko wanted to go more in-depth but the class was going to start soon. "Alright, you better get to class, I don't want you late."

"Okay." Miho gathered her things once again and prepared to head out the door. "Will you be at practice, this afternoon?"

"Only if the school doesn't drown me in work. No promises but I'll make it to every practice you got. I still want to help out."

With this, Miho felt confident that everything would turn out alright. "Then I'll see you later."

"See you later, Miho."

The door closed and Rirko was alone once again. He had forgotten the coffee he had on the desk and of course, it was cold. He gave a deep sigh. Although they were talking, surely both were emotionally drained. It was some heavy stuff Miho was going through.

" _It's going to be a while before she trusts me enough to tell me everything. But at least, today, I got something. She was possibly neglected emotionally, she disconnected with her inner self. And she has no idea what the feelings mean. And then, there was the apology."_

Usually, when people apologize when failing a task, it is when they know they are about to be punished. Does this mean that Miho was punished regularly for failures?

" _I know that Ami said Shiho expected nothing but excellence in her students. But if she's not throwing punching for anyone, that means she must have gone hard with Miho…and Maho as well. There's only so much a person can perform. And to expect the best…each day, it's maddening."_

Sitting at his desk, he contemplated on the situation. He just met a girl that was in emotional distress and didn't understand why she was feeling that way.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Main Building (Hallway) - Morning**

There were some students walking around the school now. Miho walked alone, once again, towards her homeroom. For her first time, the session was intense. She felt as if she was in a dream, that everything felt so surreal. The questions that Rirko asked her, she did not like. It made her think about her own insecurities and fears. She didn't want to feel that way, and yet in a way, he had her face those fears. Was she angry at the man who was trying to help her? She could have said that. But she didn't.

 _"I don't like doing this. But I have too. I have too. For everyone, I have too."_

She didn't know that she was making a fist with one arm. Suddenly, she side punched one of the lockers hard. It leaves a little dent. Snapping out of her stupor, she looked at her hand.

" _Why did I do that?"_

She stared for a little while, dumbfounded, before continuing to walk. Miho didn't know at the time but at a distance, Yukari saw what happened.

* * *

 **So, there are a couple of things that went real. It'll be the start of many revelations and secrets. A real counselling session may not be as smooth and usually it would take a few sessions to properly analyze a person's disposition. I'd like your thoughts on this. I hope I did the session a bit of justice. And I'm enjoying writing these stories. Thanks to all the people who write reviews, favorite and all that.**


	14. Coming Out of Her Shell

_**A/N: Things get real here. I actually got depressed for a few days after writing this chapter. A fair warning, things get heavy here.**_

 _ **On an unrelated note: if anyone knows how to write tank battles without making into a chronicle, please PM me. Someone who knows what they're talking about and has an imagination of tactics and strategies. I'm only focusing on the character development. Either I get someone to write the battles for me, or I'm streamlining it.**_

 _ **That being said...yeah.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

The news of Oarai's victory over Glorianna reinvigorated the school. There were flyers and posters everywhere, singing the praises and victories of the Sensha-do team. All the while, they took it in stride. Not only did they had the opportunity to come out on top, they re-established their dominance in the Sensha-do world.

With the Nationals only months away, the team looked for every practice opportunity that they could get. And it just so happened that Pravda was inviting them for a match. When Ami mentioned this to the team, they were more than thrilled.

Rabbit team was very excited. "We get to beat Pravda again!" Azusa screamed.

"Yeah, but we barely won last time," noted Ayumi.

"How?" Yuki asked.

Aya answered her matter-of-factly. "We were driven to a corner and given a choice to surrender, remember? If Katyusha wasn't such a big head, then we would have lost."

But there were others that were less than enthusiastic.

Caesar sighed. "Does this mean we have to go through one of Pravda's ego trips?"

"If you only mean Katyusha, then yeah," Oryo replied.

"Like John Wilkes Booth in the States?"

"Or Napoleon Bonaparte from France, perhaps?" added Erwin.

"Or like Emperor Nero of Rome?" Caesar said loudly.

"THAT'S IT!"

"Of course, that would be it." Rirko was listening in on some of the conversations. He turned to Ami. "What are they talking about anyway? Who Katyusha?"

Ami smiled. "Katyusha is Pravda's Sensha-do commander. A strategist in her own right, she specializes in ambushes."

"So, a dirty player?"

"Hey, there's no rule about ambushes, it's fair game. You want that honor bit, go to Glorianna."

"Then I won't see your pretty face."

Ami blushed bright red for a minute, before punching Rirko in the arm. "You're an idiot. Don't say that in front of the girls!"

"Sorry." Rirko enjoyed teasing Ami. Perhaps, a bit too much.

"At any rate, we were driven into a corner by her tactics but…"

"But?" Now Rirko was genuinely interested in the outcome.

"Well, she first gave the team surrender conditions when she would have just gone in for the kill. Then, she left a weak point in her line thinking that Oarai would never attack."

"But did."

"And finally, she neglected to watch her flag tank, which itself got ambushed by Hippo Team."

Rirko facepalms hard. Having an ego wasn't necessarily a bad thing. However, when you underestimate your opponent's abilities and overestimate yours, it becomes fatal.

"Mastery of a tank does not excuse her arrogance with life."

" _That would be something Shiho would totally say._ Amen to that."

Emika was jumping up and down. "We get to shot at something, finally!"

"Yeah. I suggest we ask Miho if we can do a suicide run," Kii volunteered.

"That would be inadvisable…" Ichiho noted. "And stupid."

"If Oarai needs to sacrifice a tank, we'll be offering to help."

"Hell no," Emika jumped. "I wanna shoot at things first before blowing up."

Saki was looking at the entire exchange. "Oh, how little you know…"

"So, we'll be participating in the next match?" Maki asked.

Risa nodded. "Yeah. So, we'll need to step up our game."

"Maybe we can put some practice in?"

"We could, when?"

"Morning?"

"How about the evening?"

"I don't wanna go in the evening, I'm already tired from school."

"And I don't wanna go in the morning, it's too early."

"Um, girls?" Yumi interrupted. Both gave a look. "Early enough that Risa gets her sleep. But late enough that we can eat dinner afterward. How about that?"

Maki and Risa were silent for a bit.

Risa sighed. "Morning it is then."

"Evening words for me," Maki replied. Yumi just sighed. At least they weren't fist fighting anymore.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" The voice of Momo of Turtle Team boomed across the field. The entirety was silent.

"Thank you. You were saying, instructor?"

Ami was preoccupied with Rirko's conversation that she didn't know she was back on. "Huh? Oh, right. We've also been invited to attend Pravda's annual Winter Festival. It will give the school an opportunity to experience another culture. Both ships will be docking in Toyama Bay, near Noto Island. It's also expected to have a squall there on the day of the match so bring your winter coats."

Once again, the teams erupted in chatter. Momo was quick to silence them, this time.

"The commander would like to say a few things before dismissal." She turned to Miho. She was patiently waiting for her turn to speak. It would be Rirko's first time hearing her address the team. What will her approach be?

Miho cleared her throat. "Um, I first want to thank everyone for their hard work against Glorianna. It was a hard strategy to pull off but everyone did well." The team murmured in agreement.

"Second, I'd like to announce the names of the new tank teams." Everyone oh'd and ah'd on the prospect of the new names.

Before the match with Glorianna, the Student Council put down a box, pieces of paper and some pens near the shed. It was so people could make up a name for the new team.

"Thank you, Turtle Team, for taking the initiative. And now, I'd like to announce to all of you the new team names."

Everyone hushed as Miho read the paper.

"The Char B1 will be now known as the "Tortoise" team. And the Hetzer…will be known as "Platypus". Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Then confused murmurs.

Both tank captains of the new teams were shocked.

"Tortoise?"

"Platypus?"

"What kind of names are those?"

"They go with the animal theme," Anzu defended. "I like them."

"Hmm…Do we have to go with the names."

"You girls did say 'do whatever.' So, we did." Yuzu added.

Both Kii and Risa sighed. They did say that but only because they were distracted with the practice.

"Now, that's out of the way. I want every team to see to our new recruits. Remember, how you all started. They'll be lucky to have teams working with them." At once, the teams swelled with nostalgia and pride. How far they came was an accomplishment. "I also want you all to continue to get to know each other, this time with a different team. Again, get the know them. What excites them. What style do they use? I expect to hear a lot of great things from you all."

"Remember, Pravda's match is in three weeks' time. Tank commanders, again, your input is appreciated." So basically, Miho volun-told the tank commanders to send in their ideas once again. Not that they had a problem with that.

"Will that be all, Miho?" Momo asked. Miho nodded. "Then, in that case, you're all dismissed." As the teams were dismissed, each tank commander, including Platypus and Tortoise, made plans to have a field day. They were only talking and decided to speak more in-depth later in the week.

As Turtle made their way back to the school, Miho made her way to Anglerfish.

"That was a great speech, Miporin!"

"Thanks, Saori."

"I think that Platypus and Tortoise were good names. The new teams really appreciated the attention."

"You think so?"

"I saw Risa beaming, that must be a good sign," Hana noted. Miho was happy that she could satisfy the new recruits.

"So, you're having the teams shuffled again?" asked Yukari. "To have them get to know them better?"

Miho nodded. "The teams still need to familiarize themselves with the new recruits. I think I heard they'll be having a field day! What a great idea! Whose idea was that anyway?"

"Risa…" Mako yawned loudly. "And Kii?"

"Should we be having dinner then?" asked Hana. "I think I'll be evening soon."

Mako, again, smacked her lips. "YESSS!"

Miho couldn't help but smile. "Alright, great idea. I just need to see Miss Chono really quick."

"Alright, but don't be too long!" Saori and the rest of Anglerfish went towards the main entrance. Miho went over to the sheds.

When Miho arrived, Ami was laughing.

"What's so funny, sensei?"

Ami took a break from laughing. "Take a look." As she pointed, they both saw Rirko, with a funny look. One eyebrow was up and his mouth slightly open.

"He's been like this ever since you named the teams."

"Um…" Miho didn't know what to think about this.

"Huh." Rirko snapped out and headed towards the two. He looked at Miho. "Well…this is a thing."

"Are the team names weird for you?" Miho asked, with a giggle.

"Well. To be honest. I kinda saw it coming with Anglerfish, Hippo, Anteater…It's still funny to me, actually."

"It's the norm here, get used to it."

"So, what did you want to see me for, Sensei?"

"Well…I just wanted to give you some pointers, if you're open to suggestions."

Miho became nervous. While she was open to suggestions, she hoped that it didn't change her style too much. Her nervousness didn't go unnoticed.

"Miho, you're not on trial here. You can take it or leave it." Rirko wanted to make sure that she was comfortable and not make it awkward.

Miho nodded and Ami began her report. "Well, your team cohesion has gotten a lot better. Plus, I see you could deal with our problem team there. I saw them talking to each other civilly."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Further, the tank teams have started to discuss alternative strategies for particular situations. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about." While Ami was speaking, Rirko looked at Miho's non-verbals. So far, when Ami praised her, she was relaxed. However, she immediately tensed up after hearing 'and that's what I wanted to talk to you about.'

"Regarding strategy. There's no doubt that you're our star player. And you said it yourself, if something happened to you, you wanted to have the teams think on their feet."

"Yes?"

"That's why I suggest that you set up a chain of command contingency."

This was a first. She understood what Ami meant. If something happened to Miho, someone had to take charge of the team in her absence.

"I understand. You're right. If something does happen to me, I can't leave the team hanging."

"Not only does it apply to off the field, but importantly, on the field as well. After you make your plan, clear it with the other commanders. Make sure they have some say in it."

Miho nodded. She thought she was going to be grilled for some mistakes, but what Ami was saying made sense. She relaxed a little.

"Your advice is great, thanks, Sensei!"

Ami smiled. "I…um, I'm glad you think so."

"Will that be all, sensei?"

"Yes, thanks, Miho. Great job out there!"

Miho looked cheerful. "Thank you! See you later Miss Chono, Mr. Nagasawa." As she walked towards her friends, Ami made a sigh of relief.

"That was seriously a good idea," Ami said to Rirko. "But why didn't you say it and had me do it."

He smiled a little. "To make you look good."

"Why?"

"Well, you are an experienced Sensha-do expert. And while the decision to take advice is ultimately up to Miho, she'll be more confident in her abilities knowing that she has someone like you for support."

"But she was already confident."

"Really? You sure? Why do you think she's been asking for the tank commander's strategies for each match?"

Ami never thought of that. Usually, Miho would make the strategies and everyone would follow.

"Because the thought of the team thinking 'on their feet' is uncharted territory. She never did this before. It's a trial run. If no one says anything, she'll start second-guessing herself and that may lead to…complications."

While it was a good explanation, Ami felt that Rirko was bullshitting her.

"All right, I'll believe you. But in the future, suggestions like this must be made by you. You have to look good too."

"Your concern is greatly appreciated."

"It's not a concern." Ami started to walk towards the school. "It's all about recognition."

She was right. Rirko was bullshitting her. He didn't think that his opinion would even be considered because of lack of experience. That Miho would take it under advisement and forgotten the entire exchange. Having it come from a reputable source made the idea appealing. And it worked. So, what does it matter? Miho was gung-ho about the idea. She'll probably have a plan in place before the match.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Student Council's Office – Morning - Next Day**

It was the next day and Rirko decided that he had to discuss the issue where the council was only focusing on Sensha-do, and not on the other clubs. Of course, this stance was met with criticism.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT DOING ENOUGH?!" Sure enough, Momo didn't take the criticism too well. Anzu, Momo, and Yuzu met with Rirko, at his request, for a morning meeting.

"Hey, I'm just saying it as it is. The fact is that the council has Sensha-do as a priority. I'm sorry to say but due to that your morale around the school is lacking."

"Well, we've have been focusing a lot on Sensha-do, as of late," Yuzu admitted to it. "It's only logical that the rest of the school is lacking in resources…and maybe direction?"

"Then is it our fault then?" Momo questioned the validity of the report.

"A copy of the report has already been submitted to the headmistress and the other faculty. We'll be discussing the issue on Friday." Rirko said this with finality. That means it wasn't open to discussion.

"Without consulting us? I don't know how they conduct business where you're from but here, the Student Council is the ultimate authority. When we say it's a problem, it is a problem!"

"It's a problem," Anzu said, with a potato chip in her mouth.

"Miss president?!"

"Did you happen to read the agreement with MEXT and the school? When we had them sign that agreement before our match against University?"

"Yeah…"

"In that agreement, the headmistress has said with issues involving the student body. Morale is one such issue. Therefore, if one of her staff says it's a problem, then it's a problem."

"But why?"

"It seems this year both MEXT and the federation are experimenting with different leadership styles. Last year, it was all about the students. This year, it's a collaboration between student and teacher."

Yuzu and Momo jaws dropped on the floor. It's not unheard of that the Student Council shares control of the school with the faculty. However, the council had total control of Oarai since time immemorial, effectively leaving the faulty as an advisory role.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Rirko cleared his throat. "Look, I'm not here to make your life harder. You do that already to yourselves. I'm just addressing the issue and may have a solution."

"Which is?"

"It's simple. Just get a committee together to act in your stead. Get very, very competent people on this committee, they do the work, and you're Gucci."

Yuzu looked at him funny. "…Gucci?"

"Gu…cci. Good. You're good."

"Oh."

Rirko hoped that it was a solution. He really didn't want to be in there longer than he should have been. Especially with an angry Momo breathing down his neck.

Momo breathed a heavy sigh. "I guess we don't have a choice. Especially, if morale in the school drops."

"Then it's decided. The Student Council will look at the possibilities of making various committees to solve the morale issues. As well, they will also assist us in running the school." Anzu looked proud of herself…. even though she didn't really do anything.

"I'll start getting a list of potential candidates." Yuzu bowed and walked over to the computers.

"And I'll start getting an announcement going about the search for committee members." Momo gave Rirko a dirty look, then went. He turned to Anzu.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

Anzu just smiled. "I decided."

Arguing with her wouldn't do any good. Besides, it was out of his hands. He knew Anzu was the type of person that would do something if the situation called for it. If there was a problem, Momo or Yuzu would have made that known. Shrugging it off, he exited the office.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Morning**

When he arrived back, Rirko decided to look at his e-mail before going on a break. He saw some adverts about random stuff he signed up for (he unsubscribed from those) but there were three e-mails that interested him. The first was from Headmistress Raidou:

* * *

 _Subject: Presentation_

 _Hello Rirko,_

 _I've received word from Anzu that the Student Council will consider creating several sub-committees to run the school. Many thanks for your support on this initiative. It's hard to get the council to do that type of action ever since they started Sensha-do. The work at the school is equally important however we will settle for their cooperation. I have every intent on having them make good on their commitment._

 _Further, I am looking forward to that Mental Health presentation you'll be giving this Friday. Remember that the start time is 9:00 am. Be sure to have everything prepared before then. Let me know of any resources you need._

 _Raidou._

* * *

It reminded Rirko of more work. It seems that Raidou had a lot of expectations from his presentation. But it wasn't a problem. Just put together a power point presentation, a few fun facts, perhaps embed a video. It shouldn't take more than half a day if he was committed. Of course, he had other obligations but he could always stay back after practice.

" _Praise from Caesar."_ He smirked of the remark. It reminded him of another Caesar.

The second one came from somewhere he wouldn't expect. It was an anonymous sender.

Rirko wondered what it could be. _"What the hell? I hope it's not spam."_ He opened the e-mail.

* * *

 _Subject:_

 _I am watching._

* * *

This person was either a creeper or someone he talked to. But he couldn't tell where the e-mail was from. "This is beyond weird. Maybe, I can get one of the tech students look at this. I'm sure they'll be able to trace it back to its source."

The third e-mail he knew it was from. It was from the Sensha-do Federation. One, Shiho Nishizumi:

* * *

 _Subject: New Rules_

 _As we are nearing the Nationals, I would like to remind each one of you of the new rules that are in place._

 _That all teams must have_ _ **safety drills in place in case of emergencies**_ _. Any school that does not have safety drills in place will be_ _ **disqualified from the competition**_ _. These drills must also be in a_ _ **physical format**_ _and delivered to the Federation's head office_ _ **before the drawing ceremony.**_

 _Any team member that has been_ _ **emotionally compromised**_ _ **will NOT be allowed to compete**_ _._ _If a counselor lists a member as "emotionally compromised" and is found still participating in a tournament match, then_ _ **the entire school is disqualified immediately.**_ _ **NO EXCEPTIONS**_.

 _Questions or concerns, contact your local Sensha-do representative._

 _Shiho Nishizumi, Chairperson_

* * *

"Bitch." Rirko had no love for her. For what she did to Miho and the suffering, he wanted to avoid her as much as possible. It could have been a fear reaction. Or just unbridled hate.

She had some words in her e-mail bolded. It was used for processing information faster. In this case, safety drills and emotionally compromised would be noticed. She had ordered for all counselors, and anyone involved in Sensha-do for that matter, into compliance. If there were any more rules that needed to be followed, then Ami would let the girls know. She was good with that.

Without thinking, Rirko listed the e-mail as 'Spam.'

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Miho's Apartment – Evening**

It was a long day. Miho got home, exhausted by the day. The practice was especially hard when teaching Tortoise and Platypus new advanced techniques for the first time. It's as they say; the first time is always rough.

She didn't end her day, though. Miho was researching on Pravda, just like she did with Glorianna. Possible strategies, tactics, and contingencies were swirling around her mind. Mid-way through the evening, she took a little break to reminisce about the first-time meeting with Pravda.

Meeting Katyusha with Nonna for that match was interesting, to say the least. From the get-go, there was an air of arrogance and confidence that radiated with her. When Miho fell into the entrapment that Katyusha set up, she was sure she would rush in for the kill. However, Katyusha decided to give them the chance to surrender, grovel at her feet and beg for mercy.

Like that was going to happen. Miho, at first, didn't really care much for the match. But when they heard about Oarai being closed if they lose, she decided to care for the sake of her friends. So, she used Katyusha's own arrogance against her. Gathering intel from the enemy while they were celebrating, breaking a hole through their flank and ambushing the flag tank to seal the victory. Maybe Miho would have felt bad if she had known that when Oarai was declared the victor, Katyusha cried. Of course, it was a match between two schools. Enemies on the field but when the match was over, so did their antagonism.

Yesterday's enemies became today's friends. Katyusha accepted defeat graciously, rallied her on during the finals and helped her when she needed the most during the match with University. She could always count on Katyusha to be a support…if it means satisfying her ego a little.

Her reminisces ended when her phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Yukari. Miho sighed and she knew that it was one of her friends checking up on her. She appreciated the fact that they were concerned but it was to a point where they were like hounding her to make sure everything is fine.

Of course, they had every good reason to believe that everything was _**not**_ fine.

Answering the phone, Miho tried to put on her best cheerful voice. "Hello, Yukari. It's nice to hear from you."

"Same to you, Miss Nishizumi. Am I interrupting you?"

"No, I was actually taking a small break. Planning for Pravda's match."

"Can't wait for that match?"

"Well, it'll provide us with the much-needed experience if we're to win the Nationals again this year."

"Yeah. That, and everyone is excited about the Winter Festival."

Miho forgot about the Winter Festival. Perhaps, it was something to look forward to. "I'll be the first time seeing Pravda in different lights and colors. In opposed to the dark grey clouds of snow falling on the ground."

"A festival is all about celebration after all."

Miho remembered the conversation between the teachers about having a chain of command contingency. "Listen, Yukari. Can I ask you something?"

There was a moment of silence. "Um, sure? What is it?"

"Well. I just remembered something that happened this afternoon. Miss Chono suggested regarding our chain of command."

"Right? What of it?"

"If something were to happen to me. Would you take command of the team? Make sure that they follow the strategy perfectly?"

This tidbit of news was so unexpected, Yukari felt like she got punched. "I…uh. Wow. That's a pretty big responsibility."

"Yeah, it is. But she's right. If something does happen, someone needs to step up. And you've been studying my style, haven't you?"

This was something that Yukari was doing in secret but didn't tell anyone. She wanted to help Miho in any way possible. "Yes. How did you know?"

Miho smiled. "The way you asked questions about particular things. Situational and having a hunger for knowledge. It's a good thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And that's why I'm asking you to take this responsibility. Well, will you?"

"… … …yes, I will."

"Good!"

"But Miss Nishizumi. Remember, this only covers if something happens to you. What about if the entire team is taken out?"

"I'll have something figured out by the end of this week. In this case, it would be another team taking the reins."

"I'm glad you're on top of things again today. Especially, what happened before…"

That statement reminded both about the post-match with Glorianna. A panic attack that came out of nowhere. It was something unexpected for everyone.

"That's why I have Anglerfish. Like you said, you have my back, right?"

"R…Right. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that Hana's planning to have a flower arrangement class at the community center near the school. Will you be attending?"

Miho wanted to focus on the match with Pravda. But she didn't want to turn down Yukari directly either. So, she took a page out of Rirko's book.

"No promises, Yukari, but I'll try to make it if I can."

"That's all I can ask you. Well, I'll let you go. Good night, Miss Nishizumi."

"Good night, Yukari."

She hung up. Miho stretched her arms and neck. She didn't want to remind herself of her emotional problems but she knew that she had the support of her friends. All she need do is to reach for it. And with this knowledge, she continued her work.

However, very late in the night. Once again, Miho had trouble sleeping. It was when Yukari mentioned the "Winter Festival." Imagine. Lights, cameras, happy families exploring the different vendors, a family that would eat authentic Russian cuisine, a family that would be together as one without anyone missing out.

A family…family…family…family…family…

And here she was. Alone. Where was her family? Her real family? Her sister and mother away from her. Even though her mother was keeping her at arm's length right now, she remembered a time when she used to smile so gently. Her sister, the same memory.

* * *

 _A sunlit day, both playing in the open court of home, her mother silently smiling at her children._ _Miho, very young, had a flower in her hand. She was hesitant to give it to her._

" _Well?" Maho encouraged her to go. "Go on. She'll like it."_

 _Miho uneasily approached her mother. Both Maho and Shiho gave a look and smiled._

" _Well, Miho, what do you have there?"_

" _I found…I found this pretty flower. I wanted to give it to you." Shiho took the flower from her hand. She stared at it for a while._

 _After a moment of silence, she finally said, "I don't like it." The look of dejection was painted upon Miho's face._

" _I LOVE IT!" She laughed and took Miho into her arms. Miho and Maho laughed as Shiho twirled around with her. This was something that Miho wanted to always remember. A happy memory._

* * *

But that's what it was. Just a memory. Just a memory of the days gone past. What happened to the mother she knew back then? What of her sister? Where was the family she longed for? With these thoughts in her mind, her chest began to tighten, her heart began to race. Miho shot up from the covers, breaking into a sweat. Breathing heavily, it took a minute to register but when the feeling of rejection and despair engulfed her, she gave a deep wail. She sobbed uncontrollably, confronted by the fact that she was alone.

No matter how much she stayed positive. No matter how much she claimed that her friends and her team were her new family, at the end of the day she was completely, utterly alone.

After a good ten minutes, she laid down still with tears in her eyes. She felt exhausted but wanted to cry more. She needed to tell this to someone. Now? No, no one would be awake this hour. Tomorrow?

Could she go to the emergency room at the hospital? Would someone be able to see her? She didn't know the hospital system to know for certain. Oarai's mental health team was only a few years old and she didn't know much. She didn't want to go alone.

How about her friends? No. No, she couldn't involve them. They may resent her and then leave her. Who? What could she do?

The thoughts coalesced into a single goal: she wanted someone else to know she was suffering. That she was in way over her head.

She didn't go back to sleep and stayed up for the entire night.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Rirko's House – Morning**

The morning had broken and Rirko was still groggy. Shaking himself up awake and getting ready for the day, he poured some coffee, turned on the local news and make himself a breakfast. Something simple, cereal and toast. He turned on his cellphone, to see if someone wrote him something. Someone did. It was Miho.

 _Subject:_

 _I need to see you now. Please!_

Rirko stared at the e-mail. Miho wrote this around 5:30 in the morning.

"Son of a bitch. Damnit!" He turned off the television, rushed his breakfast, put on his shoes and coat and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Main Building – Hallway – Morning**

When Rirko arrived, he was notified by the overnight guard that someone was there to see him and that she was waiting by his door. Knowing who it was, he briskly walked towards his office. Down the hallway, there was a figure sitting there, in the fetal position. She was trembling.

" _Damn it all."_ Rirko wasn't mad with Miho. He didn't blame her for having him get up early to see her again when it wasn't a session day. The reason why he was mad was that this entire emotional roller-coaster couldn't have happened to a nicer, hard-working person like Miho. He felt pity and a need to help her. He slowed his pace and walked towards her.

He stopped at the door. It was Miho, all right. In the darkness of the hall, she looked at his eyes. He got down to her level. She wanted to say, 'good morning', and do what she usually does. But she even couldn't speak those words. It felt as if her throat was tied. Rirko was heartbroken and he felt he wanted to cry too.

"Wow…you…you look like you've been through a lot." He didn't say this to lighten the mood. He said it to validate what Miho was feeling. That she felt horrible, but it was okay. Someone was here for her.

When he validated her feelings, Miho couldn't hold her composure anymore. Completely broken, she hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder. All the while, Rirko rubbed her back gently as to comfort her, and said nothing.

This scene played out for another five minutes before Rirko managed to calm Miho down.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Morning**

It wasn't even the start of the day and both were emotionally drained. On one hand, Miho's rough night was filled with frustration and sorrow. On the other hand, Rirko had to deal with a young girl and console her.

Miho was silent while Rirko grabbed a jug of water and some plastic cups. Setting it down on the table between them, Miho this time accepted his offer and poured out a cup.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Miho was embarrassed. No one had ever seen her in that state before. "It was just too much."

"Well, I'm glad you got that out of your system. Maybe you can tell me, what's going on?"

Before, Miho was reserved about her feelings and emotions. However, this recent episode made her realize that things would get worse before it got better. And it would get even worse if she didn't have help.

"Last night. I thought about the winter festival."

"Hmm."

"Then about all the lights. All the fun things. Everyone happy and enjoying themselves. Everyone with…their…" She trailed off.

"Yes? With what?" He knew he couldn't rush her but he wanted to know.

Miho wanted Rirko to take the hint. She tried to say the word 'family.' But every time she thought of that word, it made her want to cry. She was already trying to hold it in.

"F…Fa…Fam…"

Rirko then understood what she meant. "Families?"

She nodded her head. He had said that word for her.

" _So, is this about her family not being here?_ " Rirko wanted to make sure that the questions he asked were the right ones. "And how do you feel about your family?"

"… … I miss them."

"You miss them, huh. Must be hard to be separated from them."

"Yeah. We used to be close. But that's over now."

Now things were taking a turn. "What do you mean by that? How close were you?"

Miho had trouble finding the right words. It was difficult. "When I was very small, my sister and my mother used to smile all the time. That changed, when my father left. I didn't know where he went. Mother told me that we wouldn't be seeing him anymore."

" _So, he either died or walked away from that life._ And is that when your mother changed?"

Miho shook her head. "Mother always wanted us to do well in Sensha-do. She was a Sensha-do master and wanted her daughters to be the same. But she always put us first."

"So…do you know what changed her?"

"No…all I know that from then on, she never smiled again. And she made us focus on Sensha-do. Never on anything else."

" _Shiho had relationship issues and then took it out on her kids?_ And your father?" Miho shook her head again.

Rirko sighed. The father was no part of her life anymore. That, or he didn't want anything to do with them. "So, going back to last night, if I may. What happened next?"

Miho squeezed her chest. "I started to have another panic attack. Everything around me was closing in." Her eyes started to swell up with tears.

"How did you feel about that?"

"Trapped and alone." Those were some hardcore feelings. The feeling was akin to being buried alive. Rirko wanted to stop it there but he had to know what caused it. "And do you know the reason this happened?"

Miho was silent at this question. She didn't want to talk about the happy memory. The thing that was supposed to make her happy, now made her sad.

"Miho?" Rirko shifted his chair and leaned towards her. "I can see that you're having a tough time on this. It's not easy coming out with how you really feel."

She nodded.

"I can see sadness and pain. But, what I see most of all is a loss. You've lost a lot of things that were important to you, right? To be able to live without the thing you cherish the most; that's hard for a lot of people."

"Yes."

"But it can be overcome. I want to help you, I really do. I want you to be happy, to be able to do the things that you love and with the people you care about."

To tell him about the memory, and the pain that was associated with it. She tried to formulate her feelings into words. But there was just too much pain and sadness to go through. Miho felt that she let him down; a person who was trying to help.

"I…I…"

Rirko knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his questioning. It was over…for now. No one with a heart, would even pressure her to answer now. The only thing he could do was console her.

"Listen, Miho. Like I said, it's not easy talking about your pain and struggles. But know that you have people who will watch out for you. Who will talk and listen to you. And if you think that they will turn on you and hate you, then you are wrong. If they felt that way, then they would have left a long time ago."

The fear of rejection and being alone again. That's why Miho didn't want to burden her friends with her pain.

"You can choose who to let into your life. If you let them, they will be there for you. Everything will be fine. Just have faith."

"… faith?"

"Faith that everything will turn out fine. Faith that your friends, your true friends, will never leave your side. Faith that after all of this, your family will smile again."

Miho couldn't say anything to him. Without an answer to what was happening and the fear of the attack happening again, at any time. Defeated and tired, she sat there and cried out of frustration.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Nurse's Office - Morning**

It was already 8:10 in the morning. Rirko escorted Miho to the nurse's office. After explaining the situation to her, without revealing too much, he started to take his leave.

Miho was already in a bed and spoke weakly. "Mr. Nagasawa?"

"Yes, Miho."

"Thank you so much for listening to me. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

"Know that you'll always have people. People who you can trust. People who will love you for who you are. Things change, people change. But it's not a certainty, nor does it last forever."

"She needs some rest," the nurse interrupted. "She looks exhausted."

"Yeah." As he left her, Miho fell asleep.

Rirko knew that she wouldn't be attending practice. Or, would she? He wouldn't be surprised if he saw her on the practice field that afternoon. As he headed back towards his office, this morning's events unnerved him.

" _The very fact that Miho had these feelings within her. And she never let them out. Now they are affecting her to the very core and interfering with her aspect of life. If she continues like this, then I will have to suspend her. For the sake of her emotional well-being. You've put me in a difficult position, Miho."_

As he made his way to his office, he ran into Anglerfish. They were running and looked distraught.

"Nurse's office."

They didn't have to say anything. He knew that they were looking for Miho. They nodded and ran towards the nurse's office. It's nice to have friends.

* * *

 _ **A/N A few things of note:**_

 ** _\- The proper protocol, if dealing with high levels of anxiety and depression and you feel that talking with someone isn't going to work, would be to head over to emergency department right away. Call 911, if you need to. Just get help. Miho couldn't go to emergency because she didn't want to go alone and she had doubts if they could help her or not. An immediate answer wasn't available so she had to wait until morning to see someone who could help._**

 ** _-If dealing with someone who's under a panic attack, comfort and never confront. They need support, reassurance that everything is okay. Don't try to make sense on 'why' it is happening. It is happening and something needs to be done. Words are powerful tools and sometimes we take it for granted. To have someone say 'everything is fine' can mean a lot to someone._**

 ** _\- Any professional counselor or someone with a mental health background may have a problem with the session. I don't know, it just feels...weird to me. I probably broke some Codes of Ethics or protocols or something. Let me know, thanks._**

 ** _I'm writing this because I've been there. I can say I've been there and it sucks. It's been over a year since I've started having anxiety but I had help from my family and mental health team. So, if you are there suffering know one thing: you are NOT alone._**

 ** _Your reviews, comments and favorites are touching and appreciated. Thank you._**


	15. A Family Affair

_**A/N: I've tried researching about disclosure laws in Japan but I've found little. So, I can't be 100% accurate if this is a thing or not. Hopefully it is. I've actually gotten the information from a report. Also, Japan having blind faith in their doctors is a bit...much. Once again, I'm not completely sure but I've done my best to be as accurate as possible.**_

 _ **Update: Was notified that the main Izusu residence is on the main land in Oarai city, and not on the carrier ship. I changed the setting to Hana's residence from the main residence.**_

 _ **Also, Shiho was with one of her maids and not Yuri. However both are family jeads so at one point they might have met each other.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office - Morning**

Rirko was faced with a difficult dilemma. With the emotional aspect, the part he excelled in, out of the way, it had moved into a moral problem. He was obviously facing a high-schooler suffering from anxiety and possibly depression. Normal protocol back home would mean he would have to contact the parents and inform them of developments since the age of consent is 18.

However, Japan operated differently…much differently. In Japanese culture, the medical physician had no obligation to let the family know about the situation, so long as the patient knew. In this case, Miho knew she was going through emotional distress that had begun to affect her physically. Letting her family know would undoubtedly have Maho go Sister Bear and go on a rampage to protect Miho. He wasn't worried about Shiho. Most likely, she wouldn't care about her. This conclusion was a result of previous discussions with Ami and Miho herself.

Rirko knew that precautions had to be taken place. He prepared "Release of Disclosure Information" forms for both Maho and Shiho and planned to have Miho decide what to do with those. Shiho and Maho couldn't demand to see the medical information because of the fact Miho saw a psychiatrist by herself. Therefore, the doctor would ultimately be the one to decide if to share the diagnosis with the family would be best.

With advice from the nurse, he contacted the hospital's mental health unit and requested for someone to set up an appointment for Miho using the school as a middleman. This was to see if they could do something about the medication she was taking, as obviously that wasn't working. She had every right to say no. It would be up to her if she would want another medical examination done.

He talked to the nurse during the morning break. Apparently, Anglerfish was heard running towards the office and the nurse stopped them at the entrance. They wanted to see how Miho was doing who, at the time, was sleeping. She told the group to return to homeroom and let her rest. He didn't hear anything after that.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

Surprise was met by all teams in the afternoon. Anglerfish and Miho were nowhere to be found. As Rirko walked over to the team, he overheard chatter.

"It's not like Miho to miss practice."

"Is she okay?"

"I hope so. Anglerfish isn't here either."

"Geez, this is so weird."

Rirko found Ami, leaning on one side of the shed.

"Ami?"

"Rirko." He had a serious look on her face. "Take a look at this e-mail I got."

 _Subject: Break_

 _Me and Anglerfish won't be attending practice today. We'll see everyone tomorrow. Please tell everyone to continue practice those advance tactics. Also, help Tortoise and Platypus with training. I'm sorry. ~Miho._

So, Miho didn't show up after all. And not only that, Anglerfish was also MIA. They were probably chewing Miho a new one regarding the morning.

"Just what happened to those girls?" Ami pondered this loudly. Then she turned to Rirko. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

Rirko looked around to see if anyone was listening. Lucky, everyone was already in their tanks and doing some maneuvers.

"What I'm about to say is for your ears only. You breathe any of this and I'll deny it."

Ami was surprised. "Alright…what happened."

"Miho saw me this morning. She was an emotional wreck."

"… f*** me."

"She was totally broken. I had a heart to heart with her regarding her issues."

"Which was?" Rirko didn't say anything. He just looked at her. "Right, confidential. Sorry."

"Yeah. She doesn't want anyone to know. Especially, not the team. I want you to know so that we're not keeping secrets from each other."

Ami was touched that Rirko trusted her. "Thank you for sharing this. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Literally."

The two nodded and headed over to the control tower to oversee practice. Mallard and Turtle were mentoring Platypus and Tortoise respectively. They got a lot better regarding control and shooting accuracy. The next step was to work on speed.

While everyone acted as it was 'business as usual', there were some teams that were unnerved by the sudden absence of both their leader and Anglerfish team. They had always been a lynchpin in Oarai's Sensha-do. It's what led them to victory, after all. While in their individual tanks running drills, some of the teams questioned the reasoning behind this.

* * *

Risa was unusually quiet while giving the odd order.

"What's up, Risa?" Maki asked.

"Well…"

Yumi popped up. "Is it about Nishizumi-Sempai?"

"…yeah."

"I haven't been with this team long, so I wouldn't know how important she is to this team."

"I don't know." Risa had seen firsthand her positivity and spirit and how it was important to everyone. "It just feels so weird not to have that go-get-'em attitude yelling in your ear."

Maki kind of understood. "Like an important piece missing?"

"It's not like she quit, though." Yumi was trying to be positive. "She'll be back tomorrow, as well as the Anglerfish Team."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Sodoko was on the other end of the radio. "I DIDN'T SAY WE WERE DONE!" The rest of Platypus shook off the shock and continued the practice.

* * *

"Geez, why are they so unfocused?" Sodoko scratched her head.

"Probably worried the same way we are." Pazomi made the small comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play stupid," Gomoyo wanted in the conversation. "You know everyone is worried about Miho."

"I…I know that. _Reizei, what the hell is going on?"_

* * *

Tortoise Team was practicing run and gun tactics. They were so focused on leaving a mark on the team, they didn't consider Miho or Anglerfish team.

Anteater and Duck team were having their own conversation during a break.

Nekonya sipped on a juice box. "The whole of Anglerfish is AFK."

"We can't win the guild battle without them," added Momoga.

Piyotan conferred. "She's our MVP. Not that…um…everyone is not an MVP in their own way."

"We get it," Nozomi agreed with Piyotan's comment. "Anglerfish is usually the first one in and the last one out. It's very rare for them to be benched."

"Not even benched, not even here," Noriko noted that their absence was being felt by everyone. If Anglerfish had hoped to continue like nothing had happened, they were in for a press conference when they got back.

* * *

Even Hippo and Rabbit gossiped about the absence.

Taking their own break, Caesar held up a water bottle high up as if she was giving a toast. "Vae Victae," she sadly announced.

"Vae? Wha-?" Azusa was genuinely confused. "What's that mean?"

"It means 'woe to the vanquished.' The singular form for females." Saemonza explained. She had hope that the young girls got the reference.

Karina rebuked them. "But she's not gone yet! So, how is she vanquished?"

"Usually, when a person of authority leaves, it's due to scandal."

"But Miho wouldn't do anything that stupid!"

"You don't know that," added Yuki. "She may have been leading a double life without anyone noticing.

"Or, maybe she sold us out to a rival team," Aya replied.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!?" Erwin was upset that her teammates would speak this way. "She hasn't betrayed us! She's not leading a double life! And she's not doing anything stupid that will kick her off the team. So just shut it!"

Everyone was silent by the sudden outburst. Soon, everyone started to feel guilty about bashing on their friends.

Caesar admitted that she let her imagination run wild. So, did everyone. "I'm sorry Erwin. I guess we really want to know what happened."

"And we'll know. If Miho decides to share."

* * *

Some of the radios were on so Ami and Rirko could listen in.

"The girls are asking about Miho. Not that I'm surprised. She's always here."

"I agree. This will be a topic of discussion at the end of the day. They'll be turning to you for answers."

"So, what do I say?"  
"Just say that she and Anglerfish are dealing with issues that are beyond their control. Reassure them that they will be hopefully there tomorrow but you can't be too sure."

"Why can't I just say you'll see them tomorrow?"

"Then you're setting up an expectation. What happens if they don't show? You're screwed."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right." Ami sighed. This was obviously affecting her, as with the rest of the team.

"It's tough. To deal with issues like that."

"I know. But it's good to get those issues out of the way now so they don't affect you later."

A moment of silence. Then Ami asked the question.

"Will you be suspending her?"

Rirko was silent. He couldn't give an answer to a hard-core question. "I don't know. But worse comes to worse, then I'll have too. It'll be for her own good."

When practice was over, Turtle team assembled everyone in front of the sheds. Rirko and Ami let Turtle Team know of their intent. They had the floor. Everyone held with bated breath.

Ami started off. "As you well know, we're one team short. And one team commander short."

Murmurs filled the air. Some of concern, others with confusion.

"Miho already got back to me. She said she'll be back tomorrow. That may change."

"What do you mean by that?" Momo asked. Everyone else wanted to know as well.

"We do not know the circumstances of her disappearance, nor of Anglerfish. All you need to know is that it is important that we do everything we can to support our friends. We all owe Miho that."

Ami was right. Miho and Anglerfish did so much for the school. Now they needed their help and the team was only happy to oblige.

"We'll support our friends through and through. That's what a team does!" Noriko yelled. Everyone agreed. As the team was dismissed, Rirko thought about the girls.

" _Hope you girls were able to use the day to your advantage. Get everything straightened out. So, the team can be whole again."_

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – _Hana's_ Residence – Evening** _._

When the girls could see Miho, as she was exiting the nurse's office for afternoon classes, they surrounded her in silence. No one dared to say a thing. Miho broke the silence…with her tears.

She was guilty. Anglerfish offered their support and she didn't take it. But they understood. The type of person Miho is. She was willing to suffer for her friends that love her. She had to know, however, that Anglerfish was more than her friends. They would stick by her, whether she liked it or not.

After a touching group hug, they attended their classes. During which Miho wrote to Miss Chono about not showing up to practice. The group decided to head over to Hana's house, to talk things over. Miho was still exhausted and Anglerfish wanted to take care of Miho; that was a priority.

Under the advisement of the school nurse, Miho set up an appointment with a psychiatrist for tomorrow morning. This psychiatrist would be assigned to her case and make sure that the medicine she was taking was working. The reason why she could get a psychiatrist so quick was that it was a school request, and the hospital took those requests seriously.

 _At the time, Yuri Isuzu, the head of the Isuzu family decided to visit her daighter on the carrier ship. Before she had the intention of visiting Hana on the ship, but was caught up with many household responsibilities._

 _Hana's temporary departure and reconciliation had made Yuri realize something. She was growing as an adult. Soon, the young girl she came to care for would be gone. She decided to visit her daughter, and create new fond memories, while she still could. Hana had held the same sentiment, but now the state of her friend took presedence._

When Yuri greeted Anglerfish, she automatically sensed something was seriously wrong. Meeting the team at the main entrance, she saw Miho, who was looking a lot better from before but exhausted. As they walked by, Yuri stopped her daughter.

"Hana, dear. Is Miho alright?"

Hana couldn't let her mother know about Miho fragile emotional state. Her concern would only bring unnecessary drama. "Miho is just exhausted. Planning for both matches back-to-back has taken its toll on her. We're hoping that the home will be a relaxing place for her."

"I…see…" Call it a mother's intuition but she half-heartily accepted Hana's explanation. As Hana left with the rest of the group, she confided with Shinzaburou, the family butler.

"See to our guests and make sure that they are provided for. But let me know if you hear anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes, my lady." As Shinzaburou bowed, Yuri couldn't help but feel pity. When she saw Miho before, she was a bright and strong girl. Now she appeared to be burdened with many things and she didn't do a good job of hiding it. Shinzaburou provided refreshments for the guests. As per his lady's instructions, he noticed that everyone was silent. The girls wanted him out of the room, for privacy.

"Thank you Shinzaburou. Please, leave us." Shinzaburou quickly left as he came. The girls then spoke about the situation.

Saori was the one who started. "Miporin, when you didn't show up this morning and you weren't answering your phone, we were very concerned about you." There was a hint of sadness, but also frustration that her friend didn't seek them out even when she promised too. "We checked your home, tried calling you and even called out on the streets. But you didn't answer."

Miho was silent and listened. She couldn't think of any excuses.

"The last place we checked was the school," Yukari added. "If you weren't there, then I don't…. I don't even want to think about what would have happened. But you were, and here we are."

This was an intervention. The hope that she would hear the sides of all her friends and finally let them in on what was happening to her.

Mako, surprisingly, was the one to ask the very important question: "Miho, how can we help you if you don't allow us too?"

Miho's heart broke. She didn't do anything wrong, but her actions showed that she had no confidence in her friends help.

All was silent in that room. You could cut the tension in the air. The flowers in Hana's room swayed back and forth from the open window's breeze.

Miho became teary-eyed. No more excuses. No more deceptions. It had to be the truth.

"… … I. I…d-don't…P-Please…" This broken speech unnerved the girls even more. This was a situation that they had previously tried to avoid. Whenever Miho was saddened by something, they always changed the subject. Not this time. They were confronting it head-on.

Hana, as a mother-like figure, took control "What Miho? Please tell us."

Miho sighed and said in a very quiet voice. "I…d-don't…want you to leave…me."

Anglerfish was speechless. Was this the very thing that Miho feared? That her friends would abandon her at a moment's notice? Did she really believe them to be that heartless?

"I d-don't… want… t-to be alone…, again…So, p-please…" She said these words while trying to hold back the tears. But it did little good. The tears streamed upon cheeks. She was a strong girl, but the pain of sadness was overwhelming.

The other girls, stunned by this revelation, didn't know what to say to comfort her at the time.

Some people would call this over the top drama. But not Miho. Everything that she did was genuine. So, for her to express her fears and anxieties in this way was all too real. The girls began to understand why she didn't go to them. If she did, she thought they would resent her. She thought they would hate her for being a burden. And then, she would be cast aside, abandoned…and alone, once again. Miho didn't want to go back to who she was back then. She couldn't. She wouldn't survive without them.

Hana put her hand on her back and rubbed it gently. So, did Saori. Yukari and Mako came close and held her hand.

"We will never leave you." Hana declared.

"Miporin, you can count on us. Please let us help."

"Miss Nishizumi, no one would ever leave you."

Mako couldn't say anything. She didn't know what proper words of comfort would help her.

Comforted by these actions and words, Miho silently accepted them in her heart.

A plan of action was to be put in place. Miho had problems sleeping alone. So, until the nightmares stopped, each of her friends would take a shift and sleep over. She would disclose every single incident that would happen. Hana felt that until Miho could sleep without problems that it would be best for her to stay at her place. Miho didn't want to be a burden to Yuri, however, Hana insisted that she bring up the issue with her mother. Of course, none of the girls didn't want to involve any adults in fear that she would be reported, then suspended from Sensha-do. It would be their secret.

However, as they were planning this, Shinzaburou heard the entire commotion. He wanted to barge in and ask if everything was alright. But he stayed his hand for the time being. His lady instructed him to let her know if anything happened and he intended to.

Yuri anxiously waited for Shinzaburou's report. When he arrived back, she waited with bated breath. Just what was going on with Miho? Be it from her to poke her head into someone else's business however one of her daughter's friends is distressed and she wanted to know why.

"Shinzaburou, did you find out anything?"

"My lady." He gave a deep bow. "It seems that Miss Nishizumi is in distress."

So, she was right. There was something wrong. "Please explain."

"Well. There was talk with her friends and Miss Hana about her not being forthcoming with her situation."

"And what situation would that be?"

"She has been getting nightmares. And it has been affecting her physically."

"I see…anything else?"

Shinzaburou was silent for a second. "Well…I did hear Miss Nishizumi say that she didn't want to be alone…followed with crying."

Yuri gasped at this. She knew that the situation was bad, but not this bad. She would be butting into private affairs. But then she knew that if Miho was affected, then her daughter would be affected as well. She needed to address the issue, not for Miho's sake, but for her daughter.

"Get Shiho Nishizumi on the phone." Shinzaurou bowed and left. _"Hana. Forgive me."_

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Girl's High School – Headmistress' Office – Evening**

Shiho was working late. The Nationals were coming up and some of the teams hadn't sent out their mandatory safety drill plans. Even after she sent out an e-mail about the issue, it still irked her that some wouldn't take safety that seriously.

" _Maybe I won't be nice. I'll just call those who didn't send in a plan and threaten disqualification. It's in the Federation's rights."_ She contemplated on this before she received a call on the school phone.

"Yes?"

A receptionist, who was about to leave for the night, answered, "Headmistress? A phone call from Oarai is coming in."

"Who? _Surely, it wouldn't be Miho."_

"Miss Isuzu, ma'am."

Shiho was surprised. She hadn't heard from her since the end of the finals. Why would she be calling now? "Fine, patch her through."

"Very good, ma'am." The phone clicked for a moment, and Yuri's voice was heard.

"Shiho?"

"Yes, Yuri. It has been a while."

"It has."

"I hope that this isn't a social call. You know how busy I am with both the school and the Nationals."

"I am very aware." Yuri was silent for a moment. This was an uncomfortable topic, even for her.

"Well?" Shiho was getting impatient. _"Come now, woman. Hang the phone up so I can work."_

"The reason for my call is because I came upon some information regarding your daughter."

Shiho knew that she wasn't referring to Maho. _"Miho? Why?_ And who, exactly, is this source?"

"It is my daughter. One of her friends."

At least it wasn't an anonymous source. Those ones reeked of scandal. "What is this information?"

Yuri drew breath. Although she knew she was prying into private affairs and her daughter's trust being compromised, it had to be done.

"Apparently, Miho has been undergoing emotional distress."

"Emotional distress? _A Nishizumi buckling under the pressure of Sensha-do? How distasteful._ How so?"

"She has been getting nightmares and her sleep has been affecting her performance."

"Hmm…and why should this concern me?"

Yuri was silent for a moment. "I just wanted you to know."

"Miho is nothing but a disgrace to the Nishizumi clan, with her 'style.' Call me when you have something important." And with this, she hung up the phone. Under the new rules, she would have suspended Oarai from the Nationals with this. However.

" _Oarai is the reigning champion. If we do not face them, we cannot erase the disgrace of loss by their hands."_ She pondered on this some more. If Oarai couldn't compete, they wouldn't be able to face them. If they did and the issue was not resolved, Miho wouldn't be at her best. And to truly redeem Kuromorimine, they must face them with everything they had, and vice versa. And what was the counselor assigned doing? If Miho was emotionally compromised, he should have suspended her on the spot.

She picked up her cell phone. "Maho. There's been a development in Oarai…"

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Isuzu Residence – Evening**

Yuri hung up the phone. Shinzaburou awaited news.

"Well, my lady?"

Yuri sighed. "She knows, now. She can act she doesn't care but she does. Why else would she led me on like that?" She stared at the window, overlooking the garden. "I wonder what will happen?"

"Won't Miss Hana be angry?"

"This is for her sake. If Miho is not happy, then Hana is not happy. And that is something I cannot allow."

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Rirko's House – Evening**

Rirko got home, exhausted. A few days before the presentation. All he needed to do was add a bit more graphics, review the content, and call it a day. Raidou would have to deal with what he had. As he slumped on his couch, he reflected on what happened during that day.

"I wondered how Miho is doing. I hope she's doing okay." At once, his cellphone began to ring. As he looked at the number, he noticed it was long distance.

"Is this another Microsoft-support scam? Or anything else crappy? I hope not." Rirko answered the phone. "Yeah?"

There was some heavy breathing on the other end. Rirko waited for an answer. When he thought he wouldn't get one, he was about to hang up. A female voice on the other line spoke.

"What… happened?" The female voice sounded unhappy. Not only that, there was some rattling.

"Huh?"

"I recall telling you that I would speak to you again if there were any problems with my sister."

"My sis" - Then he recalled the conversation. Back at Glorianna, with Maho.

"Oh…OH." _Jesus Christ, how did this crazy bitch get my number?!_ "

"I want an explanation from you." Now, this was a completely different Maho. Once the stoic tone was now replaced with unrelenting rage and concern. Exactly how a mother would feel.

"Okay. One: rude. Two: How do you know this? And Three: How did you get my number?!"

"I heard it from mother. As the chair of the Sensha-do Federation, she could easily pull up your personal information. Seeing that you were assigned to Oarai by MEXT and the Federation."

Rirko was surprised that Shiho was the chairperson of the Federation. So, of course, she would have knowledge of all personal information related to Sensha-do.

"It doesn't answer my question on how you heard about this…"

"My patience has run its course! Tell me, what's going on. NOW!" Her sudden outburst caused Rirko to hold the phone away from his ear. He silently considered his options.

" _Someone snitched. But I'll worry about that later. She's pissed. I don't blame her. That's her sister we're talking about. But having a yelling match will not get either of us, anywhere."_

Rirko picked up the phone. "Obviously you're pissed off. However, I can't talk to someone who has it out to murder me. So, I'll tell you what. Talk to me, when you're yourself!" At this, he hung up the phone. "She's probably freaking out by now. But I need her to listen and I can't have her yelling in my f*****g ear."

People who are at high states of crisis cannot hear anything. If attempted, all they hear is a jumbled mess. Maho's emotions about her sister were high right now. If Rirko tried to explain anything, she wouldn't be able to make rational decisions and listen. Her cooperation was needed. He needed to be sure that he'll be speaking with someone who had their head on straight.

It was strange. Usually, a person who was rage-filled would have left a bunch of voicemail messages about being calm, swearing, begging, crying and the such. Rirko had not experienced this personally but he heard it from his colleagues. The horror stories of trying to handle someone who was pissed off at the world and trying to talk to that worker. A calm mind was needed to explore possibilities.

But he didn't get any voicemail. Rirko waited for half-an-hour, an hour, maybe two? He fixed up his dinner, watched a little television, finished up his presentation and changed into some evening wear. It was 10:00 in the evening and he was ready to go to bed.

Then, his phone rang. It was Maho.

" _Into the fray, once again._ " He was prepared to deal with Sister Bear Maho who was trying to take care of Miho. "Yeah."

The voice on the other end sighed. "I need to speak with you. Please."

"Well, that's better. Now I can speak with you. What's going on?"

"My mother received word from one of her acquaintances that Miho is under emotional distress. Is this true?"

Rirko sighed. The jig was up. There was no point in keeping the deception. Even if he did, Maho would have disputed it and would be angry again. "Yes. Your sister has been dealing with issues."

"What kind of issues?"

"Please take the hint." The conversation she had with Miho then started to make sense. There was a gasp, followed by a momentary silence. "Why were we not informed about this?"

"Well. First, Japan has a culture in which the doctor **doesn't** have to inform the family, so long as the patient was informed. Miho was told that she had anxiety attacks and needed to handle her emotional state. Secondly, Miho herself went to the on-call psychiatrist… **on her own**...so that means anything regarding this case she can keep confidential."

Maho wasn't familiar with disclosure laws. Being a big thing in the West, Japan had full confidence in their doctors to make the right moral calls.

"Fine. You were legally in a bind. But I want to help Miho and the only way to do that is for you to tell me what she's been talking about."

"No can do. Patient confidentiality."

"Patient confidentiality, she's my sister!" Maho's voice was rising. She was being denied information that could potentially help Miho.

"Look, I would love to tell you what's been happening, I really would. But counselors have an obligation to their patients about keeping their information secret during these sessions. Especially from family. Besides, you told me stuff and I told mother dearest, how would you feel?" He didn't mention about the condition of potential danger to self or others. That would have been besides the point at the time.

Maho couldn't make any rebuttals. "I see your point."

Rirko was sympathetic about Maho's position. "But I can do this. I have in my office an "Information to Disclosure" form. Miho signs that, and we're good. I'll tell you everything pertinent. The alternative is that you speak to Miho yourself."

Maho had to consider her options now. Miho to share her secrets or have her sign the form. Either way, she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"My sister and I were close once."

"Yes?" Rirko took a seat and applied some empathetic listening.

"We didn't hide anything from each other. We were inseparable."

"You care about her. That's saying a lot. Perhaps, more than her actual mother."

"Mother cared for us once. Then changed when Father left. She wasn't the same after that."

Rirko listened but didn't pry. For one, this was a sensitive topic for the sisters and two he didn't have the right to ask personal information from Maho, even if it would help Miho in the long run.

"Miho had such a kind, passionate, caring heart. Still does. She was focused on Sensha-do and always did her best. There were times she wanted to quit, but then she spoke to me. That's when she truly confided in me."

There was a bond once. A bond that appeared broken when separated. But the bond had always remained between them. No matter the distance or the pain, it would never sever.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I need you to continue to keep an eye on Miho in my stead. My words can only do so much. I…I don't know what is happening to her. My sister is suffering, please help her."

Rirko was effectively guilt-tripped. Maho, the stoic elder sister of the Nishizumi clan, was now begging for his help.

"I will. I was going to do that anyway. If you can convenience your sister to have you privy to her secrets, perhaps you may help her as well."

"… … …I'll try."

"That's all I ask. And, Miss Nishizumi?"

"Yes?"

"Know that your sister will still need you. Now, more than ever." The conversation ended there. Two emotionally heavy incidents in one day. It was taxing on both mind and body. Rirko sighed as he rubbed his head.

" _Maybe I'll call in sick tomorrow. Bah, what happens if Miho needs me? Now her sister is involved in this crap. How did she know? Shiho had a contact in Oarai. That means, they overheard a private conversation. But where did they go? What did they hear? Is Anglerfish somehow involved in this?_

He would confront Anglerfish tomorrow. Someone from that group had told Shiho and she, in turn, told Maho. But Miho trusted all her friends. Who would betray her?

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Miho's Apartment – Night**

Miho was outside on her apartment floor, looking at the sky. Today's events had changed her entire situation. She was reassured that she would never be alone. Saori was getting ready for bed. She had the first shift.

Her phone rang. Miho's heart raced as she saw who it was from. It was Maho.

"Hello?"

"Miho…" The same stoic voice came on.

"Sister? Is everything alright?"

"… …I should ask you the same."

"What? Everythin-"

"Please." Maho stopped her at mid-sentence. "Please, tell me the truth."

Miho knew right away that Maho somehow knew of what was happening in Oarai.

"How do you know?"

"Mother heard it from an acquaintance that's in Oarai and she told her. That's how I know."

Someone told her mother what had happened? "It's true. But the counselor's been helping me."

"And I want to help you too. I don't know the conversations you've been having with him. But I still want to help you all the same."

No way Miho was going to involve Maho in her struggles. It wouldn't be fair.

"Tell me, what's been bothering you."

Miho was quiet for a while. "I can't."

Maho was speechless. She said 'no' to her help? "You can't?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Hmm…then will let your counselor speak to me?" Miho was surprised that she would involve Rirko.

"What are you going to ask him?" At once, there was a slam on the other end of the phone. It sounded like someone pounded wood.

"Miho. Miho, please let me help you." The stoic façade was gone. It was a long time since she had heard Maho speak with emotion. "I'm scared for you. I don't know what's happening and I feel I can't do anything for you. At least help me understand why!"

Miho felt bad. She didn't want Maho to be involved in any of this. However, she treated her friends the same way and they were heartbroken. And now the same thing was happening with her sister? Did she have no trust in anyone? Did she felt that she needed to do this on her own?

Did she even trust her sister anymore?

"Sister, why burden yourself with this? It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me! You're suffering, Miho! I can't let you go on like this!"

Maho's declaration of care touched Miho's heart. But she wasn't going to burden her sister with her pain.

"Don't get involved, please. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're already hurting me!" There was a noticeable crack in her voice.

"Why are you getting worked up over this?!"

"Because I care! Because you know the reason for all of this. I just want you to trust me enough to tell me!"

Maho had completely lost it. This were her true feelings. She was concerned, she was angry, and she was desperate to help her sister. Even, if Miho didn't want it.

"… … …I'm sorry, sister. I'm through talking about this." Before Maho could respond, she ended the call and shut off the phone.

Saori opened the door to the apartment. "Miporin? You're out here by yourself?"

Miho considered keeping a façade of smiling and reassuring her that everything was fine. Then, she remembered her talk with her friends. How they would support her and love her. Miho grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. She had the look of sadness and pain all over her face.

It took a minute before Saori realized something was wrong. "Tell me what happened."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Nishizumi Residence – Night**

"Miho?! Miho!" No answer. There was a busy signal.

Maho dropped the phone on the floor. She just sat there, for a while. Astonished by the fact that her sister refused her help. She was hurt. She knew that she was distant for the longest time with her, but did not know the extent. Miho, the sister who would turn to her for help and strength, had shut her out in her time of need. Exhausted, she didn't even bother changing. She crawled over to the bed and just stared at the ceiling. All the while asking "why?", "why?"

But then she remembered the words that Rirko spoke to her.

" _Know that your sister will still need you. Now, more than ever."_

Like it or not, Miho would be getting her help. No matter what the cost, she would save her sister from her own suffering.

She slept on the covers that night.

* * *

 _ **Another heavy chapter. From here on in, we'll be going up and down in emotions I hope you all enjoy the ride.**_

 _ **I don't know if Yuri actually met Shiho after the last match. I remembered something like that in the manga. Hopefully, I'm not going crazy. Please let me know and I'll adjust accordingly.**_

 _ **Your support in this is greatly appreciated. Thanks.**_


	16. Cold, Cold Heart

**_A/N: Now I know I screwed up somewhere. When we're talking about strategies in handling anxieties and depression, I hope I did it justice. If not, you can let me know. Those who have been adding the stories to alerts and favoriting it, much love. Thanks._**

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Main Building – Morning**

Anglerfish was summoned to the counselor's office after morning announcements, except for Miho. She had already gone to her appointment with the hospital's psychiatrist, who was visiting the school, about her medication.

They met with Yukari en-route and discussed the possibilities of this visit.

"This will have something to do with Miporin," Saori said sadly.

Yukari conferred. "Yes, I don't know if Miho saw Mr. Nagasawa. But I'm pretty sure she would have."

Mako was still half-asleep. "You think he'll scold us for something?"

"Doubt it. He doesn't know that we know."

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Morning**

When the girls got to the front door, no one wanted to knock.

Hana looked around. "If there's no problem, then why are we stalling?"

"Don't you find it weird for a teacher to call us out of the blue like this? Couldn't he just wait until practice?"

Yukari pondered on the thought. "Or maybe, he wanted us to talk to him privately."

Silence. Then, Hana knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

Hana opened the door, and the group walked through. When they were in the office, Rirko had a neutral expression, and already he had set up a circle of chairs, one for each of them.

"Please, have a seat, we have much to discuss." The girls didn't like where this was going. Saori was dead in her assumption that it would be about Miho. After Anglerfish got settled, Rirko started.

"First of all, ladies, I'd like to thank you for your ongoing support for Miho. It's been nothing but exemplary. This has to be noted." The girls looked at each other, inquisitively.

"Miporin's our friend, of course, we would help her," Saori spoke quietly. Rirko then noticed that each girl was doing something with their hands. Hana was playing with her long hair, Yukari was drumming, and Mako (although she looked like she was about to drop) was swinging her legs. They were all nervous.

"Ah geez, will you girls relax." Anglerfish was surprised by this. "You're making me off like I'm some jerk who's going to be coming down on you for doing something wrong. It's been, what, two months and you should already know how I roll."

For the last two months, Rirko had been building his reputation by being a firm, but fair, counselor. He didn't recall a time where he publicly humiliated a student or yelled to the extreme. The only time of note was when a student was in danger of being harmed, like Risa's temper tantrum.

"We're sorry, Mr. Nagasawa," Yukari spoke up. "It's just that…"

"You girls have Miho on the brain?" The girls just looked at him. How did he know?

"It seems that we're both on the same side. We all want Miho to be happy, right?"

"Yes," Hana replied. "I think that's the sentiment here."

"Well then, let's work together on this. My job is the overall mental well-being of the school. It doesn't mean I don't do casework. And we all know that Miho is an exceptional case."

Anglerfish nodded in agreement.

"So, I think a little quid pro quo is needed here."

Hana looked confused. "Quid pro quo?"

"It's a leave a penny, take a penny," Mako remarked. She was right.

"Yeah. I can't divulge any personal information about Miho, but I can talk about what you can do to help her. In exchange, you tell me about anything that I need to know."

"Excuse me, sir?" Yukari had her hand in her air.

"Yukari, this is not a classroom, you can talk normally."

"Oh, sorry. It's just…I think we have to address the elephant in the room."

" _The elephant in the room?_ Which would be?"

Yukari was silent for a moment before speaking up. "If we tell you our information, will you be suspending Miho from Sensha-do?" Anglerfish gasped. How could Yukari say something like that? But Yukari wanted to know if they could trust Rirko. Sensha-do was an activity Miho was passionate. Would he take it away from her?

Rirko sighed. He walked into that one. He had forgotten about the suspension rule. No wonder Anglerfish were so hesitant in giving information.

"Are you girls serious?" Yukari was wide-eyed at the question. "Miho's emotional well-being is at stake, I know. Her mother's probably pissed because I didn't suspend her outright. But think about what would happen if I did suspend her. What would she do? She said once Sensha-do was the only thing she was good at. Taking that away would drag her down into a spiraling mess. Am I the type of person that wants to mess up the one thing that's going well for her?"

With these sentences, Rirko had proven his intent. He wasn't a hard-nosed teacher that played by the rules. He worked with the students to solve problems and bring out creative solutions.

"That was a rhetorical question, by the way. No, I'm not."

Anglerfish didn't know what to say. They had thought that if the counselor knew of Miho's condition, he would be duty bound to suspend her. But Rirko wanted to help Miho with her problems, not create more. He cared about her.

The girls glanced around. "We accept your offer," Hana spoke on behalf of the group.

"I guess my first question is: how was she yesterday evening?"

Saori looked unsure, but then she knew it would be for Miho. "Um, I may have something…" All looked towards Saori.

"Miho talked to her sister late last night."

" _Are you f*****g kidding me?_ Go on?"

"She wouldn't tell me much, but she kept on saying how much her sister wanted to help her. I told her that she's probably worried, just like all of us."

So, Maho spoke with Miho right after the conversation with him. "And the result?"

"… …she was upset."

" _Damn it, Maho! Really?!"_ Maho had made Rirko's job a bit harder. If she did actions like that, Miho would not be so open about her feelings.

"Well then…I have to ask. How did Maho find out in the first place?" Rirko took the opportunity to find out if there was a mole in the group. Anglerfish was confused about the question.

"Miho must have told her."

"True. However, she wasn't exactly truthful to all of you. So, what are the chances of her being truthful to her sister?" While there existed a bond, Miho was not the type of person to dump all her problems unto another.

"I think someone snitched."

Hana raised her hand. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Maho wouldn't have known the type of situation Miho was in…unless someone told her about it."

Still, Anglerfish was confused. Rirko sighed. He would have to take a more direct approach. And on a personal note, he should not have used too much Eastern jargon.

"Someone told Maho about the emotional roller-coaster Miho's been on. Therefore, she knew of her situation. Get it?"

Anglerfish slowly began to understand. Somehow, someone knew what was going on and told Maho.

"Do you have an idea, Mr. Nagasawa?"

"Well, at first I thought it would have been one of you girls. But, judging by the surprised reaction you all gave me, it wasn't. She must have known another way. Did you happen to go to a public place to chat or something?"

"No…" Hana replied. "We went directly to…my…house…" She became extremely quiet.

Saori wanted to know why. "What is it, Hana."

"I think I may know how Miho's sister knew."

"Oh?"

"Someone was listening to our conversation. There were only two people near us at the time. My mother and the family butler, Shinzaburou."

Rirko was intrigued. "You believe either one told Maho?"

"Yes…" Hana was quiet, but Rirko could hear she was upset. "Though I doubt it would be Shinzaburou."

"How come?"

"Shinzaburou has no relation to the Nishizumi. But mother does."

Hana had zeroed in on who the perpetrator was. Her mother. But why? Why would she tell Maho?

No use worrying about it now. "Well, what's done is done. What we do know is Maho knows and so, likely does Miho's mother."

Anglerfish shuttered at the thought. After all the things that Shiho had put Miho through, they all knew she was a very unpleasant woman.

"The question now is: what's going to happen."

Anglerfish was silent. They wanted to help Miho but didn't want her to get in trouble.

"How can we support Miho?" Asked Mako. "I mean we got some ideas, but they may not necessarily be the right ones."

Had they ideas? Did they already have a plan in place? "May I ask, what these ideas are?"

The rest of Anglerfish stared at Mako, and she knew that this was something she shouldn't have said. She blushed and looked down. That didn't go unnoticed.

"Girls, if you're going to keep secrets from me, then this conversation is over. I'll find my way to help your friend, and you do the same. But to have a better chance of tackling this problem, we have to work together."

Yukari wanted to test Rirko's sincerity. "Alright. You go first then. What do you suggest, Mr. Nagasawa?" If Rirko wanted their help, he would have to put something up on offer.

"I did suggest to her to do more physical activities besides Sensha-do. Walking, running, something that keeps the mind preoccupied."

Yukari felt there were getting somewhere. "We did invite Miho to go to go to a couple of places."

"I think, for the most part, she's more vulnerable when she's alone. Most of her panic attacks seem to have happened while she was at home, by herself."

Anglerfish then remembered her outburst from yesterday. About not being alone.

"So, we need to spend more time with her?" Asked Hana.

"Not to the point where you're suffocating her. Sometimes, she needs time to herself. But it doesn't mean you can't be in the same proximity. That way, she knows she has the support. Further, ask what she wants. We're under the assumption that she'll listen to whatever we say. However, for an effective treatment to work, the patient's input is an integral part of the recovery."

"So, we need to ask her 'what does she want?'"

"And you'll know if she's lying to you. You know the type of person that is she. Miho had the penchant of handling situations by herself and not wanting to involve anyone." Anglerfish considered Rirko's words.

Saori sighed. "Well, we have been taking shifts sleeping over in her apartment."

Some of the girls gasped. Especially Hana. "Saori!?"

"Mr. Nagasawa wants to help us. We should tell him what we're doing. It's only fair. He's giving us this great piece of advice. Otherwise, we would have just continued to dump all our solutions unto Miporin. And that's not fair." Saori was willing to give Rirko a chance. Regardless of if he would suspend her, she knew he had her best interests at heart.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Saori."

"Well." Hana was still unsure, but if Saori had faith, then she would too. "I also talked about the possibility of Miho staying at my place for a while."

 _"Whoa, extreme much?!_ I don't think something like that is needed. Would your mother even be okay with that?"

"I still need to speak with her. But I will."

Rirko saw that he couldn't stop Hana's intent, so he had to let it slide. "Alright, is there anything else?"

Anglerfish was silent. That was it. Rirko was impressed that they could act right away. However, he felt that Miho should still play a part in her recovery rather than her friends doing all the work. "Does Miho know about these plans?"

"Well, yes. We talked about it while Miho there with us."

" _Well, at least the girls are on the same page._ And you didn't want to tell anyone about these plans, because?" The girls stared at Rirko.

 _"Wow, these girls are making me out as the asshole._ Right. Well, unless things get heated, and her psyche/ emotional state is at stake, I won't be banning her. She's in distress. She can make rational decisions and able to convey her feelings. Sensha-do can provide a great outlet for the stress...for now." While Sensha-do was a great outlet, it didn't mean it wouldn't prove a problem for her.

Anglerfish was exhausted by the collaboration. Thinking about their friend's well-being was not only concerning, but tugging on their own emotions themselves.

"Girls, I also want you all to take care of yourselves. Even though you have every intention of supporting your friend, you're playing a role as a caregiver. Over time, the stress of managing a person can be overwhelming. That's why if you need to take a step back, then do so. There's no shame in taking a break, you know. Some kids your age shouldn't be dealing with this type of thing."

The girls were so concerned about Miho that they forgot about themselves. If they couldn't take care of Miho, who would? Miho wasn't weak, but something like this was out of her realm of expertise...and her personality. They all need to support one another.

There was a knock on the door.

Rirko sighed. "Well, I feel that was very productive. I believe our time is up. Remember, if you need support on this, let me know."

The girls nodded. They had found someone who would support them to help Miho. This was a reassuring feeling. As the girls exited, a woman was standing in the doorway. She had a doctor's coat on. Her black hair and brown eyes fixated on Rirko.

"Are you Mr. Nagasawa?"

"Yes?"

"My name Shinzuka Tendo. I'm the psychiatrist that's seeing one of your students?"

Rirko was wide-eyed. _"The psyche? Wow. Wonder what she wants with me?_ May I ask the reason for your visit?"

Shinzuka had some documents with her. "I would like to discuss a certain _case_ you've been working on." She had to be referring to Miho.

"Then by all means, please come right in." She entered the office, and the door closed.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Shed – Noon**

Miho didn't tell anyone that she would be having lunch with the tanks today. As she set herself up on the Panzer, she remembered how she and her friends talked about her past. To move on and look forward into the future. It was, at the time, a reassuring feeling.

But these days, everything was foreign. Dealing constantly with emotions, Miho never considered before. Thoughts that she never had about her past were surfacing. The pain and sadness she pushed down wanted to express themselves. Miho was with negative emotion.

She expected to eat her lunch silently, without anyone around. But she knew her friends were trying to find her. And they would. Ten minutes later, her hunch was correct, and the shed was filled with walking sounds. The rest of Anglerfish team walked towards the Panzer. They were smiling, but deep inside they were concerned and depressed by the situation.

Miho waved slightly but deep inside; she was sad that something like this was happening. If only, she was stronger and could deal with it herself. If she was, would things go back to the way they were before?

No one said anything during that lunch. The silence was broke through the birds chirping and the gentle breeze. They all understood that they needed to stick by each other. For some, the silence between people would be disturbing. Now, for them, it solidified their commitment to one another.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Morning**

"Well, doctor. What brings you to me?" Rirko knew that she was referring to Miho. Shinzuka grabbed a chair and sat opposite of him.

"It's regarding a student you've seen on a weekly basis? Miho Nishizumi?"

 _"Knew it._ Yes, I have been talking to her."

Shinzuka shifted her eyes on some of the papers she was holding. "Well, since I'm assigned to this case, I felt it would be best if I included you in our discussions."

"Really? I thought that you would be taking over this case completely."

"That's true. However, I'm not well versed in the emotional aspect of the human mind like you. And you've been speaking with Miho about a variety of things. It's best we work together on this."

Rirko wanted to help Miho in every way possible. He'd assume that the psychiatrist would be taking over and that would be the end of it. He would go back to handling the well-being of Oarai and maybe some students and teachers.

Shinzuka studied him. "Just because I'm assigned to the case, it doesn't mean that your role is over. On the contrary, you're playing an important part."

Rirko crossed his arms, unsure of what to think about all this. "Well, since I'm supposedly an important part, your mind tell me what your diagnosis is?" He was nervous because whatever she said, it wouldn't be good.

"Based on our conversations, it seems she's been dealing with high levels of anxiety and depression."

"Depression? I didn't know she was also depressed."

"Well, people tend to hide their feelings very well sometimes. She's been saying a lot of negative comments about herself. "I'm weak," "I should have handled it better," you get the idea."

It was something new to him. At the time, Miho was dealing with anxiety issues, but now she's making self-depreciating comments? Could it be she's dealing with both depression and anxiety? "How is she coping? I mean the meds…"

Shinzuka shook her head. "The meds she's taking now were a low dosage. She used it for dealing with mild anxiety attacks. We're talking about physical symptoms that can seem like a heart attack, or worse."

That was worrying. People with anxiety think they are dying and when they are admitted to emergency, nothing is wrong.

"It's lucky you caught this early though. A few more months down the road, it could have developed into a full-blown anxiety or panic disorder."

Rirko crossed his arms. "Regardless, it still needs to be dealt with."

Shinzuka agreed. "Yes. And I believe the first step is to identify what's causing the anxiety?"

"I've been trying to figure that out ever since I first seen her."

"I can prescribe medication and suggest multiple physiotherapies. But it's looking like a psychological problem. She needs to open up, discuss what's bothering her, and move on."

Easier said than done. A person's mind is like a puzzle. You think you solved one mystery, but then two more appear before you. It's especially difficult if that person is actively blocking your path. Miho was reluctant to talk about her problems with anyone. However, Rirko felt that he was connecting with her slowly, but surely.

"There is one other thing I'd like to discuss with you." Whatever Shinzuka wanted to say, Rirko could tell it wasn't good. "It regards her participation in Sensha-do."

" _Crap._ Yes, what about it?"

"Why didn't you suspend her when the symptoms started to show? I like to think myself as a Sensha-do enthusiast, so I know of Miho's exploits. We both know that Sensha-do is a stressful sport, especially when you're the commander of the team. With the new rules in place about mental distress, why is it she is still participating?"

Rirko felt a headache coming along. It was like he was getting interrogated. "Why don't I answer that question, with a question. If you knew your child had something good going for them, would you take it away?"

Shinzuka had to think about it. "No?"

"Well, it's the same here. I suspend Miho from Sensha-do, she'll have nothing. Sensha-do is probably, to her, most defining feature. It's how she met her friends and gained relationships with other people. How she socializes and relates. It's also the thing that's keeping her sane right now. She's still an important part of the team. To take that all away, she'll have a psychotic break from the grief."

"Hmm…" Shinzuka sympathized with Rirko's situation. "I'm thinking about the Federation coming down on you. The chairwoman-"

The mention of Shiho and her willingness to harm her children caused Rirko to snap.

"The chairwoman can suck a big, fat cock for all I care!" His sudden outburst surprised her. He suddenly realized what he just said. "Forgive me. I just have a lot of grief with that lady. Not personally, but…"

"That's abundantly clear…" Shinzuka smiled. "You're not the only one with an opinion on Shiho Nishizumi. A lot of people in the community think she's too much for the younger generation. The Nishizumi style of Sensha-do, to always achieve victory no matter the costs. Loss without consideration is an unnecessary loss."

Rirko looked at the clock. He was getting impatient, and there was still much to do. His professional duties were being neglected. It was almost noon. "Is there anything else, doctor?"

"No. I wanted to drop these forms off. Also, I'll need you to sign a consent form regarding sharing of information."

"Done." Shinzuka gave him a card.

"You can just fax the forms when you've completed them. I need them by next Wednesday."

"Got it. Well, I hope we can work together in this case."

"Likewise." Shinzuka bowed as she left. "Mr. Nagasawa."

The fact that the Nishizumi had a soft heart…surely this must have bothered Shiho to the very core. They were known as strong-willed individuals so for someone, like Miho, to buckle down under pressure. It found out, would prove a bigger scandal than the final match ever could.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Shed – Afternoon**

After classes were over for the day, Anglerfish (especially Miho) knew that they would be in for a reckoning. The fact that they were MIA yesterday piqued the interests of most of the teams. As they headed over to the tanks, the rest of the teams started to gather around them. Multiple voices starting to ring.

"Good to see you, Miho!"

"Do you best, Anglerfish!"

"We're here if you need us!"

"You guys are awesome!"

"Please, don't push too much!"

And on, and on, and on. The words of encouragement and support touched Anglerfish. However, for Miho, it just reminded her that she failed to lead her team yesterday. How could she face them? At the time, she just wanted to turn around and run home. They approached the center, and all the teams assembled. Miho had to address the teams before beginning practice.

"I suppose, you all noticed that Anglerfish was away from practice yesterday. I'm very sorry about this. There's a reason for that…" Murmurs started to fly. They all wanted to know the reason for Anglerfish's disappearance. However, Miho could think of a good reason why they were away. Anglerfish saw her struggling.

"Personal reasons," Saori announced. Everyone looked at her. "We were dealing with personal issues, and we can't say any more."

The entirety of the team just looked. Personal reasons? They were all about to launch into a flurry of questions when Rirko spoke up.

"Personal reasons for anyone is a struggle. Besides, if you had personal reasons, would you be open to sharing it with everyone?" The questions started to die down. Rirko looked at Miho.

"If Anglerfish needs help, then I'm sure that they will let all of you know. Commander." Rirko gave a solemn bow. "My apologies, I meant no disrespect."

This was a bit embarrassing for Miho. A teacher apologizing in front of students? "Uh, it's okay. At any rate, let's work together for this coming match. Once again, I'm sorry that we were away. I will be sure to let you know in advance if we're going to be away again. Anglerfish, with Miho, gave a bow. The teams were silent again.

"Let's train hard!"

"Yeah!" Even though no reason was given, the teams still supported Miho's leadership. But, it didn't mean that everyone was satisfied in her well-being. The tank commanders were still unsure if everything was okay. As the team loaded up, Miho spoke with Ami and Rirko.

"Why did you apologize?" Miho asked.

Rirko was a bit embarrassed. "Well, as a commander you were addressing the tropes. I jumped in when you guys had the trouble of thinking a more fitting explanation. Not supposed to be doing that. I superseded your authority."

"He's right," Ami added. "And I'm sure that he won't do it again." Rirko could see her smile a little bit.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay. But thank you." Miho gave a short bow and walked towards the Panzer.

"Okay, seriously. Why did you do that? And be honest with me this time."

Ami was asking for the truth. Rirko sighed, "personal reasons were like opening a can of worms. They would feel they had an obligation to explain. I had to stop that and make them understand that they had no right to ask about that. Further…it's to show that everyone makes mistakes."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Well, maybe the last part was a bonus."

Both looked forward to the practice.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Headmistress Office – Afternoon**

Shiho was busy finalizing the venue for the Sensha-do drawing ceremony. As well as sending last warnings to the remaining schools who didn't send in their safety drill plans. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Soon Maho entered the room.

"Close the door," Shiho ordered. Hesitating for only a moment, Maho closed the door and walked towards the desk.

"You want to see me, headmistress?"

"I did." Shiho was still working on her computer. "You had twenty-four hours to appraise the situation in Oarai; I expect results."

"Ma'am." Maho appeared ready, but her heart was racing. The argument that she had Miho shook her still. Hurt that her sister, the one who she sacrificed much for, rejected her help Maho couldn't help but feel depressed over the situation. "I contacted the student counselor in Oarai."

"And?"

"He confirmed that Miho is in emotional distress."

" _That Mr. Nagasawa again._ Did you confirm more information?"

"No, ma'am. He cited legalities regarding disclosure."

Shiho was surprised. "Explain yourself, Maho."

"Ma'am. The first reason he cited was that Miho sought medical help on her own. Therefore, any information that involves this case can be confidential. The proper medical authority could release the information. The second reason is that a doctor is under no obligation to report any medical instances, as long as the patient is notified."

Shiho was silent with rage. _"That man is trying to make a fool out of me?! Of the Nishizumi?_ Why didn't you press on the issue, Maho?"

She knew she was in for it. Shiho was pissed at the fact that she allowed the issue to be dropped completely. "Forgive me, headmistress. I…" Shiho raised her hand.

"I trusted you with this task Maho because I believed you could handle this yourself. Now, however, it seems that the situation requires my direct involvement?" Shiho shot a glare to Maho.

"That will not be necessary, headmistress. I will handle the problem, with more favorable results."

Shiho got up and stared at the window. "Oarai will be facing Pravda in one week's time. You will have an opportunity to speak with him personally there as we will be attending that match."

Maho was silent but knew that the inner gears of her mother were working.

"Understood."

"I will also personally send a message to Mr. Nagasawa to discuss the issue. It must be dealt with. For the good of the Nishizumi clan. Do you understand?"

"Yes, headmistress." Maho gave a slight bow and headed towards the door. The door closed, and Shiho returned to her work. At that moment, she noticed an e-mail:

* * *

 _To all members of the Sensha-do Federation,_

 _The Mental Health Japan Initiative extends an invitation to all board members to attend a workshop addressing mental health in the educational system. A variety of topics will be discussed including, but not limited to:_

 _\- Expectations of the practice_

 _\- How to effectively deal with emotionally distressed students_

 _\- Developing a working relationship with healthcare professionals and schools_

 _\- Sensha-do Federation policies and procedures_

 _\- Mental health awareness, strategies, and support_

 _We look forward to seeing you._

 _Regards,_

 _Mental Health Japan Initiative (M.H.J.I)_

* * *

Shiho frowned at the e-mail. _"First these people are interfering in Sensha-do affairs. Now they expect us to go to this useless workshop?"_ She had no choice but to go. The M.H.J.I was one of the advocacy groups wanting to ban Sensha-do due to it's over excessive battle violence that simulated wars. If the Chairwoman of the Board of Sensha-do didn't show up, then it would look bad for the entire Federation. She couldn't exactly send out an designate; it would also be bad publicity. It would have to be her, personally.

" _I'll just go there, spend a couple of hours, then exit due to unforeseen circumstances. This entire mental health issue everyone is up and arms about is preposterous. What does it have to do with Sensha-do?"_ Shiho didn't agree with the initiative. Perhaps, because it was an unseen problem that her mind couldn't wrap around students having mental problems. Mental health was something new in Japan. Obviously, someone who has been around the block a couple of years in Sensha-do, wouldn't know.

She started to compose a new e-mail, for Rirko.

* * *

 _Subject: Issue_

 _Mr. Nagasawa,_

 _It has come to my attention that my daughter, Miho Nishizumi, is a subject of a mental health examination that you, yourself, have initiated. You will immediately cease this investigation. Furthermore, you are to destroy any evidence that this incident has occurred._

 _Failure to comply will result in your termination._

* * *

Of course, this was a threat. Shiho had no authority to terminate the employment of a school official, especially if they are part of a school exchange program. That authority was exclusive to MEXT and as far as they were considered, did not want to step on the toes of their 'international partners.' MEXT had carefully crafted their relationship in the east for the last few years and wasn't about to let some personal vendetta undo everything. Besides, if Rirko was doing his job, then Shiho had no claim.

She wanted the information about Miho's condition to be under wraps, less the rest of the community find out and the Nishizumi involved in another scandal.

She swiftly sent the e-mail. Little did she know, that e-mail would never come to light.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Hallway – Afternoon**

Maho was annoyed at being grilled by her mother. Expect results? Immediate involvement? It was like a general addressing a subordinate. Last time she checked, she was her daughter. The entire affair left Maho fuming.

" _Miho is once again in the middle of trouble. Why can't that girl keep her nose clean? Is it too much to ask?"_

Admittedly, Maho was tired of covering for Miho. She had always done so. For the sake of her happiness, she would do anything to accommodate her. But because of that little spat the two had, the fact that Miho called her trust into question, she wondered if it was all worth it? For the first time since Miho left, Maho wondered whether she would have preferred herself to be happy rather than her sister. She found a bench and sat down. Still wearing the stoic mask, inside of her was a torrent of emotion. Anger, sadness, self-pity…

" _Why am I constantly sticking out my neck for her? It's not like she knows why I'm doing it. Maybe, I should just leave her alone. Have her handle her issues. But what about mother? What would she say if she found out I didn't do what she asked? She wants me to talk to that counselor again. Do I want to do that? Do I even have to?"_

"Commandant?"

" _If I could, I would just go. Just leave that ungrateful woman to her own devices and live my way. Miho's lucky, she doesn't have to worry about any of this. She doesn't have to worry about living in the shadow of greatness and- "_

"Commandant?" Maho's self-reflection was broken by voice, calling rank. She looked up and saw Erika Isumi, her second-in-command and, perhaps, the closest thing to a friend.

"Erika! F-Forgive me, I didn't see you there."

"Commandant? Is everything alright? You seemed distracted…"

"Yes…I've been distracted as of late."

This piqued Erika's interest. She never would ask her commandant anything like this, but this time her curiosity got the better of her. "You have? That's not like you. You've always focused on the battle ahead."

"Well, it's been a rough couple of days and…" Maho was tempted to divulge to Erika everything that has happened to her. But then, she remembered her place. The thoughts of running away, being her person and letting Miho handle her issues. They all faded away and replaced by loyalty, sacrifice, and love.

Maho shook her head. "Never mind. I believe it's almost time for practice."

"Yes, ma'am."

As Maho walked towards the Sensha-do field, Erika could not help but think that something was wrong.

" _The commandant lost in thought? I wonder if that situation she mentioned is serious?"_

Not wanting to question, Erika dismissed the thought and headed after her commander.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Miho's Apartment – Night**

It was Yukari's turn to sleep over at Miho. Since being on the new medication, Miho had been doing better. It was like the veil of sadness that overtook everything was lifted, and everything was on track to what it should be.

Miho was once again outside. She looked at the phone. The argument she had with her sister disturbed her greatly.

" _Why are you getting worked up over this?!"_

" _Because I care! Because you know the reason for all of this. I just want you to trust me enough to tell me!"_

"… … … _I'm sorry, sister. I'm through talking about this."_

Miho shuttered at the thought. How would she reconcile herself with her sister? An argument like that did not bode well for anyone.

"Miss Nishizumi, will you be heading off to bed soon?" Miho turned to see Yukari standing at the door. She joined her.

Miho nodded. "Yeah. I'm just taking in the night air."

"Good to hear." Yukari smiled. For the first time in a long while, it seemed that Miho was at peace. But she knew, due to past experiences, that Miho needed to work more on her issues. It was the only way to recover truly. "Was training okay for you?"

"Yes, it was." Miho didn't suffer the same drama back at Glorianna but felt the minor shortness of breath and heart palpitations. It wasn't as serious, but it still existed. "I'm glad the team is doing a lot better. Platypus and Tortoise are doing a lot better in their training. They'll soon be on par with everyone else."

"Did you decide who the backup team is going to be on the contingency plan?"

"Yes. I talked to the other team commanders shortly after practice today. If Anglerfish is taken out, it'll be up to Hippo or Turtle to continue the strategy. If they are taken out, the teams can act freely."

Yukari pondered at the thought. "Hippo and Turtle? How come those two."

"Erwin's ability to keep a level head," Miho explained. "She can follow up on any plan and have the team follow it to a tee. Momo has a voice of a leader. She has the mind of a strategist too but just needs to keep her feelings in check."

"I see. I'm glad you got things sorted out."

Miho giggled. "Not really. I still need to finalize the type of strategy we'll be using against Pravda."

"Yeah." Yukari contemplated if Katyusha changed at all ever since their last meeting. "You think Pravda will have new tricks?"

"I'm sure that their modus operandi hasn't changed. They still specialize in ambush tactics."

"I'm sure you'll think about something clever, like last time?"

Miho knew what Yukari was referring to. How they won the seat of their pants with a last-minute strategy that worked. It was the Hail Mary of plays that Pravda had the honor of being a part of.

"Of course. With everyone's help, I'm sure we'll win."

Yukari tapped on Miho's shoulder and started to head inside. "Just be sure that you're taking care of yourself. It's getting chilly. I'll see you inside." Miho nodded as Yukari entered the building. Alone again, Miho let her mind wander a little.

" _My sister. My mother. My only family. I love my sister and still love my mother. Despite what happened to me, I still want us to be together. But these feelings I have. What are they? I can't explain them. I wonder if Mr. Nagasawa can help me understand them."_

She contemplated this under the night sky.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Morning – Next Day**

Ever since Miho's breakdown earlier in the week, Rirko decided it would be best to check up on her on a bi-weekly basis. He spoke to Miho about it after the practice yesterday. At first, she was apprehensive about the bi-weekly appointments but eventually agreed to them as they would help her understand what was going on with her.

Rirko was early coming in, once again. Fifteen minutes. As the time of the appointment came near, he began to prepare. When Miho came in, after the standard meet and greeted, she sat down and saw on the table two documents. They had "Information to Disclosure" as the title, with Maho's name on one and Shiho's name on the other.

"What's this?" Miho asked.

Admittedly, Rirko was nervous. He needed at least one of the family members to cooperate with her. To ascertain personal information, he would need either woman on his side. That needed consent from Miho to share.

"What does the title say?" Rirko asked. He sipped his coffee while Miho read through the document.

"Information to disclosure…" Miho studied the document. After a few moments, she put it down. "Do you want to share information with my sister and mother?"

"Well, that's up to you. We, counselors, are bound to a Code of Ethics, that doesn't allow us to share information with other people unless we have the client's consent."

"So, you need my consent to share information…"

"There's one thing you should know." Rirko leaned forward a little. "A few days ago, Maho called me on my phone."

Rirko had to let Miho know about Maho. If she didn't, and this information confronted her, then Miho would turn on him. He had no agreement of confidentiality with Maho, so he had nothing to lose. Miho had a right to know.

She was shocked. Maho called Rirko? "Please, you didn't…"

"No, I didn't. I did not share anything with her." Miho breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want Maho to get involved than she already was. It would be too much for her.

"My mother can't find out about this. My sister already knows, but"

Rirko sighed. "Well, apparently she found out too. I don't know how but they notified your family and they, in turn, called me."

Miho's heart sank, and she became pale. Not only her sister now knows, but her mother? What would her thoughts be about this? If anything, the Nishizumi style does not allow for weaknesses. Miho, unfortunately, was riddled with weaknesses. She had to sit there in silence to let it all sink in.

"How did she know?"

Rirko wanted Miho to think. "Where were you last evening?" She thought about it. They were at Hana's house. Did someone from Hana's family let her mother know? Her mind raced with thoughts of doom.

" _Mother knows. What will she think? She must be furious."_ She looked at Rirko. "So, what now?"

"That's up to you. You can let both in on what's been happening or not or maybe only one of them."

"… … what did my sister say to you."

Rirko frowned. "She was not happy. Let's just say that I needed her to calm herself before I was able to speak to her properly."

Miho hadn't seen her sister upset with anything ever since childhood. When she was upset, she had a temper that would affect everything around her. It was usually when Miho was hurt. If what Rirko was saying true, then she must have been very upset by the entire situation. That would explain her sudden outburst over the phone a few days prior.

"She was very concerned about what was going on. Did you let her know everything?"

Miho shook her head. "No, not everything." She suddenly put her hands on her face and moaned. "She knows what's going on. Mother knows what's going on. _Do I let them know? Mother wouldn't understand. Maho might…I don't know._ "

Rirko could sense the inner struggle. She didn't need to talk to him to know that she was conflicted if she wanted to know the truth, or not. Suddenly, Miho put her hands down and looked at Rirko. She wanted to hear his thoughts.

Sighing, he indulged her. "Miho, making these types of decisions…it seems like an impossible task at first."

He was right about that. Miho didn't know what to do now. Either way, she was in a lose-lose situation.

"That being said, treat this as a Sensha-do match." Rirko was going to play to her strengths. If she related the situation to Sensha-do, then she'll make a calculated decision. "You have limited intel, at best. Both sides appear to be on your side. However, you don't know completely if they are trustworthy. If you share too much, you might ruin the entire operation. Do you: distrust both, trust both openly, or trust the one that you have more of a relationship with. You can't have all, only one."

Now the decision became a lot easier. Miho relaxed when Rirko explained it like a Sensha-do match. "If I trusted both, then both might betray me."

"Yes?"

"But if I don't trust either, then it doesn't work to my advantage. So…trust the one that I have a good relationship with?"

Rirko gestured his open hand to her. "Then go and do likewise."

His explanation helped Miho decide. Her mother wouldn't understand how she was feeling. But Maho's concerned outburst and her need to contact Rirko showed that she really cared about her. Taking the pen on the table, she signed the consent form belonging to Maho. She set the pen down.

"Alright then." Rirko took both papers and set it on his desk. _"Glad I got that done. Geez, that was stressful. My heart can't handle this shit, man."_ Rirko knew that Miho wouldn't sign Shiho's consent form. It was better this way. To avoid the confrontation between her and the matriarch leader, she couldn't get more involved than she already was.

She needed to be kept at arm's length. Maho was more flexible and understood where Miho was coming from and the type of person she was. It was the most logical choice.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well. If your sister asks, I'll only tell her information that's relevant to her. Just because you signed a consent form, it doesn't mean I'll share everything. If I feel that information is important to her, then I'll share."

So Rirko won't be sharing everything. This relieved Miho, somewhat. If they were to continue with the sessions, she had to be sure that he would keep all information about her feelings confidential.

"I think I mentioned it to you before, but I'll mention it again. My concern is with the student. If I feel that student is in danger of harming themselves or others, then I am legally obligated to report these activities to the proper authorities. Do you understand this?"

Miho nodded. Rirko had to cover his professional bases. He was obligated to the student, sure, but he had to make sure that they and other people were safe.

"Well, now that's out of the way…I suppose you have a topic you want to discuss?"

Miho did. This entire week was about her relationship with her sister. The feelings that she had for her; she wanted to understand what they meant. "I actually want to talk about my sister."

" _I gotta talk about the monkey?_ Well, what about Maho?"

"What do you think about her?"

Rirko folded his arms and thought. "Well, from my interactions with her, she's a very serious woman. On the outside, cold and calculating. She doesn't say anything more than what is required. However,…"

"However?" Miho was interested in what Rirko's take was going to be.

"However, like everyone, this is a mask. On the inside, it's someone who cares. When we spoke on the phone the first time, she was not the person I meet back in Aokigahara. She had righteous fury and you on the brain."

The type of person Rirko was describing was a side Miho hadn't seen a long time. It was the person that she wanted to see more often.

"The way she spoke about you. There was a lot of love, but a lot of pain. I think…it's just me. But I think, she misses you."

This caused Miho to be teary-eyed. She wiped the tears with her sleeve. "She misses me, huh."

"As I said, that's my take on it." The room was eerily silent. Twenty minutes had passed into the hour. It seemed that there was something Miho wanted to say but had trouble saying it.

The silence, to Rirko, was maddening. _"Come on Miho, don't do me like this. Say something!"_

Finally, Miho took a deep breath. "Then, where was she?"

"Where?"

Miho gave Rirko a piercing look. Her eyes reflected sadness and anger. "Where was she when mother sent me away?"

Rirko was confused at first. Finally, he slowly understood. _"No. Miho, no, come on._ Are you referring to that one match…against Pravda?"

Miho nodded. She was speaking about the aftermath of the match between Kuromorimine and Pravda. When she risked her life to save six teammates and was banished for her trouble.

" _Goddamnit. This stuff is heavy; I'm not ready."_ But Rirko knew that he had to let her speak. He had no luxury of redirection. This was something she wanted to speak about. "Go on, then. What happened?"

"After the match between Pravda and Kuromorimine, mother called me in with Maho. He was upset that I sacrificed victory for the sake of my teammates. Mother was saying bad things about me…and Maho…" Her hands clenched on each leg, taking hold of her skirt, as she sat and was visibly shaking.

Rirko leaned a bit closer to hear her. She was whispering now.

"Maho was just sitting there…and said nothing. She looked like a doll and said nothing."

"And how do you feel about this? How do you feel that the very sister who says who loves you, did nothing?"

Rirko had to know her true feelings about the situation. Miho said she had no qualms with her banishment, that she was glad she could meet new friends and people. That the banishment changed her life. But, perhaps, she said the words everyone wanted to hear. To Miho, however…

"She…she betrayed me…She could have said something. She could have defended me, but no. She said nothing. That hurt me…"

So that was it. The feeling of betrayal. Miho felt that her sister was looking after her own interests, avoided their mother's wrath, and just let the tirade happen. She was pissed over that, and who wouldn't? That was a natural reaction. The person who you loved dearly, doing away with you in an instant.

"Did you even talk to her about this?"

Miho shook her head. "No. I didn't. I don't want to. That happened in the past now."

This statement may have been in passing, but to Rirko, it told a lot. Her past was painful. So painful, that she didn't want to think about it. About any of it. That she would rather suffer than to come to terms with what had happened to her.

"You're in pain?" Rirko wanted to comfort her. She had just spilled a lot of hardcore stuff on him, and he felt sorry for her.

"I am in pain."

"Are you upset?"

It took a minute for her to answer. "I don't know." Rirko knew, however, that she was upset. The visible shaking and the disjointed breathing. She just didn't want to admit it.

"To feel what you are feeling, I can only imagine. The pain of betrayal and the loneliness that came with it. Even though it happened a long time ago, you still feel it, huh." That validation hit home more than he could ever imagine. The one who showed you love and care now was the one who shunned you.

Miho shut her eyes, still shaking. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"… …alright." Rirko now had a starting point. She still had issues regarding the fallout. She held ill will to her sister, even though she loved her. Maho, in Miho's eyes, betrayed her trust.

So, how could Miho trust her again?

"We're done for today, Miho. But I want you to breathe deeply. Keep your eyes closed. When you are ready, then you can leave." She nodded and started to breathe.

Rirko walked over to his desk. He grabbed the consent forms and looked at them. Even though she signed the form for Maho, it still means that he had an obligation to not reveal anything that would jeopardize the integrity of the sessions. Looking at the empty form for Shiho, he could only imagine that Miho hated her with a passion. Her own mother. She would not divulge anything to her. Ever.

It took five minutes before Miho could retake control. Ashamed of herself for letting Rirko see such a display and angry with the fact he forced her to remember these events, she swiftly grabbed her bags and headed out the door without saying a word.

Rirko was alone, with his thoughts again. He facepalmed, realizing of his folly. He pressed the issue upon her, even though he knew it was uncomfortable. His wanting to find out more about how she felt outweighed her own needs. He needed to be more patient about it. Rirko screwed up.

" _Well, shit hit the fan. Such intense feelings. Pain, anger, and betrayal. But, did Maho really betray her? Or, was it for another reason. Miho didn't bother in trying to find out. But, some people have a one-track mind, and it may take some time for her to understand the motives of others. Man, I should have been more patient about it. I knew she didn't want to talk, and still, I pushed her."_

This afterthought left a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted to apologize, but it would have to wait until later. He still wanted to unravel the mysteries of Miho's heart. The who, what, when, where, why and how?

Rirko had found resolve. "I will help that girl." Looking at his e-mails, he failed to notice his spam folder. He also remembered that the mental health presentation that Headmistress Raidou was looking forward to being tomorrow. It was a good thing he already completed it. Another knock on the door. It was a student.

"Hi sir, can I talk to you real quick?"

" _Give me a f*****g break._ That's what I'm here for."

* * *

 **Oarai girl's Academy – Main Building – Morning/ Afternoon**

Miho was in a lousy mood for the entire day. Anglerfish knew that something was off. Although she acted normally, the girls felt that Miho was hiding something. They were right to suspect.

The day for Miho, however, was full of reflection. She didn't consider her feelings for her sister before. The fact that she was hurt by this supposed betrayal shook her. In the end, though, she was still left with more questions than answers. But she didn't have the luxury to contemplate on this all day for as soon as the day was done, Sensha-do practice would begin again.

She still felt awful that she left without saying a word to Rirko. She was more upset that he forced her to confront these feelings. But isn't this what she wanted? She wanted to understand what was happening inside of her and her emotions would play an integral part in this task. He was just doing his job but felt it was invasive. Before practice, she confided in with the rest of Anglerfish before the other teams assembled.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Sensha-do Training Grounds - Afternoon**

After explaining what had happened, Yukari was the first to give her thoughts. "Miss Nishizumi, you must feel horrible."

Miho nodded slowly. "But Miporin, you know he was doing his job, right?"

"But did he have to talk more about the issue? Couldn't he take the hint?" Miho rebutted.

"Didn't you raise the issue on your own, Miho?" Hana asked. Everyone was silent. Hana's point was that Miho had the option to stop the conversation, but kept on talking about it. She had no one to blame, but herself.

Miho could understand where Hana was coming from. "I felt awful after that conversation."

"Did he know?" Shaking her head, she realized that she left without saying a word to him.

"Conversations like that. They are not easy to have. But they are necessary in order to understand your own feelings. If you don't have those conversations, then you'll never get better."

Miho wanted to get better, she really did. Her past had something to do with her present. It was hard but necessary. That was what Hana was trying to get across.

She sighed. "I understand. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Anglerfish, as always, rallied for her. She was reassured that she had the support. The other teams started to come in, with Ami and Rirko tagging along.

Ami wanted to see the Turtle Team about how the setup with the match of Pravda and the Winter Festival trip was going. Rirko stood by the shed and saw Miho walking towards him. She gripped her arm nervously and was looking to the side.

 _"Ah hell, here we go."_ He was expecting the worst. As the two met face-to-face, she was audibly humming on how to go about this.

"Mr. Nagasawa? I...um..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Eh?"

"It was my fault. I should have been more patient about finding out what I needed to know. I put my own interests in front of my own. I also forced you to talk about something that you didn't want to talk about. For that, I'm sorry."

"No, no!" Miho was waving her hands. "It's my fault. I should have let you know I didn't want to talk about it earlier. I just...it was...eh..." Miho didn't know what to say next. She should have said she wanted to end the conversation and be done with it. But she led him on with her emotions, thereby letting Rirko assume she wanted to discuss it.

"Remember what I said to you before? This is your session. You get to decide what is spoken here. If you want me to stop an entire line of questioning, I will do so. Don't worry about me. Worry about what you want out of this."

This entire time, Rirko thought that he was pushing Miho too hard with his line of questioning. But Miho failed to let him know about her comfort level. She knew she didn't want to talk about it until it was too late. She was preoccupied with what he wanted. Never about herself.

"I don't want to do anything that'll make you uncomfortable. The sessions are a means to help you get what you are feeling out there, without any judgments or consequences. It's a tool for you to use to help you cope. So, if you want me to shut up, then I will. But please tell me. It's important to let me know."

Miho was told to think about herself. Something that she didn't do enough of. Self-advocacy. He wanted her not only to talk but to say 'enough' is 'enough.'

"I will. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I thought you wanted to hear everything."

"Well, not all at once. We got time for this. One step at a time."

Miho smiled a little. She felt better, now knowing that he wasn't going to force her to talk about anything that would make her uncomfortable. Perhaps, she can still rely on him to solve her emotional distress.

"You better get to your team. Practice is about to start." Miho nodded and gathered the teams together. Rirko looked on, as the enigma addressed the crowd.

* * *

 _ **It's a bit of a long one. But I got a longer chapter coming in (I think.) Hopefully, the facts are straight and I didn't screw up anywhere. But nothing is perfect in this world so I'm pretty self-conscious about certain parts of the story. That's because while I'm knowledgeable about mental health, by no means do I know the ins and outs like other professionals. If you have any ideas on how to improve the story, let me know. I'll decide if it's a good fit.**_

 _ **Thanks for tuning in. It's really touching.**_


	17. A Trusted Aide

_**A/N: Transitioning places now. Introductions of Pravda and a new location. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Update: Was td Katyusha was not a child genius but someone who looks like a kid but is not. Said update in italics.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Main Building – Morning**

"Even though we can't see it, it doesn't mean that it's not a danger. To dismiss mental illness as a behavioural problem is doing a disservice to not only to the students but the entire educational system."

Friday. The school was out for the day for teachers to undergo 'professional development.' Rirko was giving his spiel about mental illness, how it works and what teachers could do to support their students. As he was winding down, he noticed a couple of things.

At first, most of the teachers were bored, but when Rirko began to speak in a firm, animated tone, they shifted their focus. Some of them asked questions, to better understand the concept of behaviour and cause when it comes to discipline students. When he was winding down, he could see in some of the teacher's eyes the gears turning in their heads in what they could do to be supportive, somewhat authoritative.

"As times change, people change. Either start to change your way of thing or remain stagnant in your teaching styles. But if you do that, I promise you; the result will be unfavourable. People look positively towards change, if not sooner than later. If you dare to try something new and create new bonds, then you will not be only strengthening the bonds of your students, but with yourself."

As Rirko finished, the room was stunned silent. Headmistress Raidou was nodding a couple of times during the presentation. He waited what the teachers would say. He was preparing to leave the front of the room when someone clapped. Then two. Then three. Soon, the entire room was filled with applause. The headmistress made her way to the front of the room.

"Thank you, Mr Nagasawa. We appreciate your insight in mental health and how, as a school community, we can better support our students. I encourage taking Mr Nagasawa's lecture to heart. Change is a good thing if not seen sooner, than later."

Rirko made his way to his seat, and the headmistress continued her agenda. As she spoke, his mind was focused elsewhere. He wondered what Miho and her friends were doing right now.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Park - Morning/Afternoon**

It was a busy day at the park, more so with the number of girls that were there. The entire Sensha-do team assembled themselves at the park. The team commanders, earlier in the week, decided to know each other better to hold a festival of sorts for each other. Kii and Risa organised the events by making sure everyone showed up. The rest of the team provided supplies: games, food, sports equipment, everything that you need to have a good time.

All the teams showed up at 10:00 am. Anglerfish was in the background, with the rest of the teams. Kii and Risa showed all of them where different stations were, and which side was handling which. After 30 minutes, everyone would move to another location, and so on until every team had a chance to participate in every activity. Just like your typical school fun day. One member of each team was to supervise a station. When the teams switched over, so did they.

Turtle team was taking notes as they had to find ways to improve on school morale. A school festival might be just the thing. Every team showed up. Turtle, Tortoise, Mallard, Platypus, Anteater, Leopon, Duck, Rabbit, Hippo and, of course, Anglerfish. Each person received a list of activities:

Kite flying

Three-legged race

Flower arrangements

Volleyball

Capture the flag

Brief history of tank warfare (with props for extra effect)

Student café (Break station)

Tug-o-war

Comedy corner

As soon as everyone assembled, Kii and Risa explained what was happening. As the activities were underway, some of the other teams were preparing lunch. Under the direction of Saori, the meals were spectacular. Everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Although out of her element, Miho did her best to engage in every activity with the same energy and enthusiasm as she would with Sensha-do. Kii and Risa did a remarkable job getting everyone to work together, and she would be sure to mention it to the team at the next practice session. However, it wasn't easy for her. The activities required a lot of cardio, and sometimes she would feel winded. Thankfully, the events were short enough that she didn't need a break to get through. And at the resting stations, she took every opportunity to rest. But it didn't go unnoticed.

Ceasar, who had long suspected that something was seriously wrong, decided to confront Miho while at the last station for their group: the café. She put up a chair beside Miho, and she had a severe look.

"Miho, is everything alright? I mean, a lot of stuff is happening. I just wanted to be sure."

Miho was tempted to go with the 'I'm fine' approach. As she has always done. But, due to the intervention of Rirko and her friends, she knew it wouldn't hurt to tell Ceasar only some things, not everything.

"What I can tell you is that I have personal issues and that I am seeking help. That's all. I'm sorry, I can't say any more than that."

Always like Miho to believe in the worst-case scenario. Ceasar would probably probe for more information, they get into a fight that everyone sees, and everything will be a mess. Instead, the result surprised her.

Cesar sighed. "Alright, Miho. You got your stuff you want to take care off. I can see that. But we're a team, and you are our commander. Even though you said to think for ourselves, we're more comfortable with you at the helm. You have our support on anything. I can speak for the other commanders, and I promise you they'll say the same thing. Just say the word…we're here for you."

"Please keep it between us. Some people already know, but I want to keep the circle small." The fewer people knew about her mental state, the better. She didn't like confrontation.

Ceasar patted her shoulder and rejoined Hippo team. Miho was sitting alone again. As she watched her friends at the various stations, she smiled as her team bonded over the different activities. But inside, she questioned herself:

" _I have the love and support of my team. So, why do I feel all alone?"_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Main Building - Rirko's Office -Monday Morning**

Pravda's match was only a few days away. The Winter Festival was nearer still. Rirko waited for Miho, as always, and felt nervous. Even though they reconciled with one another, would she still feel comfortable in sharing her secrets with her?

" _Will she show? I hope she shows. She'll be here."_ 7:25 rolled up. He kept himself occupied by reading his mail. There was one that caught his eye:

* * *

 _Subject: Workshop_

 _Mr Nagasawa._ _We are_ _extending an invitation to_ _all counsellors involved in the Sensha-do program_ _to participate_ _as speakers regarding emotional distress in children. This_ _mental health workshop will be_ _held_ _one week from now._ _The venue is to be announced. As you are a part of a foreign teacher program involving counselling youth, we feel that the participants will benefit from insights into western cultural norms surrounding the stigma of mental health. We look forward to your response and hope that you'll be able to attend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mental Health Japan Initiative (M.H.J.I)_

* * *

Crossing his arms, he thought about the prospect. _"I can learn something new, especially if this workshop is going to be about an exchange of information from other people. Hell, it might give me ideas on what to do to improve the situation here."_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 7:30 am, once again. _"Looks like I'm going to have to do this later._ Come in! _"_ Entering the room, Miho greeted him.

"Good morning, Mr Nagasawa. I hope you've been well."

"Hello, Miho." As he greeted her, he gave a short yawn. "Happy Monday."

"Are you alright? You seemed tired."

"Yeah well…all work and more work make this man a tired one."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

Rirko realised he was insensitive. Maybe, sarcasm was not the best tool to use?

"Sorry Miho, I'm just overworked is all. But, I'm here to listen to you, not the other way around. Please, take a seat."

Miho and Rirko sat at their respective positions.

"So. What's new with you?"

"Well," Miho began. "The team had a festival day?"

Rirko was curious. The team did mention something about a festival day after practice one-day last week. "Really? Do tell."

"The entire team was there. We did a lot of activities with each other followed by a wonderful lunch made by Saori. It was great!"

" _Funny. I hear the enthusiasm, but I don't see it."_ To Rirko, it had looked like Miho was forcing herself to be cheerful.

"Sounds good! But?"

"Eh?"

"But?"

Miho was confused. "But what?"

"But, there was something wrong? Something missing?"

Miho wore a pained expression. _"Knew it."_ After a minute of silence, she asked him. "How do you know?"

"What you're saying, and what I see are contradicting each other. You say that you had a great time but when I see you…you seemed distressed. You're tensed up as if you want to get something off your chest."

He was right. Miho did want to talk to Rirko about something. "One of the vice commanders, Cesar of the Hippo Team?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I think she kinda knows what's happening?"

" _Someone else knows? That's not good._ What did she say?"

"She asked if anything was wrong. When I answered her about me dealing with personal issues, she said I had the support of the entire team."

Miho then noticed that Rirko was wide-eyed. "What?"

"You told someone else, other than your friends, that you are dealing with personal issues?"

"…yes?"

"And all on your own, without anyone else telling you?"

"I…guess. Yes?"

Miho didn't know this, but this was a breakthrough. During the time he had known her, Miho had always kept things to herself, especially her personal health. But her telling someone else that she was dealing with a lot of crap on her own meant that she was willing to let some people know what was going on.

"Uh, we'll talk more on that later. _She has to realise that she's growing in self-advocacy, this is good. Good._ Go on." Rirko reached for his cup of coffee, to wake himself up.

"I was alone, while my friends were helping with the other activities."

"Where were you?"

"I was...at the café. Sitting."

" _Funny. You think she'd like to get involved in that._ Did you want to do an activity station?"

Miho looked down. She nodded her head.

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"… they had enough people."

" _Bullshit._ I'm sure that they would love your help if you offered it."

"Well...uh...I'm not...really good of offering."

Rirko was confused with this statement. "Tell me more. What does that mean?"

"If someone asks for my help, I can do it. But I don't usually offer my help when it's someone else's thing."

He understood. She was a reactive helper. She would only help if someone asked her. If no one asked her, then she wouldn't do anything. Using this logic, would that extend to inviting to participate in activities as well?

"So, what's stopping you from asking?"

"N-Nothing is stopping me. I can help, they just didn't ask me."

"But would you had helped?"

"Yes?"

Both were silent for a moment. He wanted Miho to process her words, but by the looks of it, she was still confused. He would have to do a little bit more prodding. "So, this goes back to my question. How come you didn't say anything? I believe they would be more than willing to accept your help."

She was quiet for the question. It was during this time Miho remembered another situation.

It was when they were all starting Sensha-do last year, and they were trying to find tanks. When Hana and Saori elected to go to the forest, Yukari was right behind them. Miho noticed this, and she moved ahead with Yukari following. Yukari wanted to be part of the group, but it took Miho to ask her that she fully joined.

After reflecting on the question, Miho replied. "No one gave me a chance."

Rirko felt he understood the situation a bit more. It's not the fact that she didn't want to help. She did. She was afraid of the fact…what happened if they said no. The rejection was the problem. How would she handle the rejection?

"Miho. Are you concerned about the fact they might say 'no'?" She didn't say anything. Rirko knew that must have been the case. The statement, 'no one gave me a chance,' meant that she was probably waiting for some to come to her…but they didn't.

Rirko sighed. "Okay…if you ask if they needed help, what is the worst they can do to you?"

She had never considered that before. Miho thought about if she asked, then they would say that they didn't need her. But, literally speaking…

"The worst thing they could do…is say no."

"Will you be lit on fire?"

"No?"

"Will thunder strike you?"

"No."

"Will they discontinue selling Boko bears?" Rirko smiled at this.

She giggled, "No. They wouldn't."

"My point is that those words in that context don't mean anything except, no not at this time. It doesn't mean anything else."

It didn't mean they would need her help ever. It just means not at this time. The misconception of full-on rejection was what was preventing her from offering assistance. She was used to being told what to do. She didn't do anything else until instructed to."

Miho paused for a minute, to digest this revelation. "If I offered my help…would they get mad at me?"

" _What the hell question is that?_ What do you mean, Miho?"

It looked like Miho was a bit apprehensive to talk to him for a moment. But she did. "If I offered help…would they yell or scream at me about how it was wrong?"

He was genuinely perplexed on what she was saying. "I don't get it. Did this happen to you?"

"Yes…at Kuromorimine."

"Oh…ohhhhhh." He just got it.

There was a post online about how former army recruits were telling about basic training stories. Although a variety of them hailed from different places, the theme remained the same. Drill Sergeants, or their equivalents, did the yelling and screaming bits not out of malice. It was when a soldier is dealing with a conflict and shells are raining down, no one could hear a thing if you are talking regularly. On the battlefield, it was necessary to scream to be understood. Further, they wanted their training to kick in and not their basic instincts. To be in a middle of armed conflict was like have someone yelling and screaming at you with emotions high. To handle combat stress.

He remembered that Kuromormine was military structured. She must have tried to offer help to a superior, in front of everyone else. Doing so would undermine the superior's authority. So...

Rirko had a hint of sadness in his voice. "Miho, we're in Oarai Girl's Academy. Not the army. You've been living here for a year; you should know that by now."

You only do things when you were told to do. Anything other than that would-be insubordination. It was no wonder Miho was apprehensive in offering help.

"I…" Miho gave a deep sigh. "I guess old habits, die hard?"

"That may be true. But in Oarai the worst they can do is say no. Was there….um, never mind."

She was curious. What was Rirko going to say? "What?"

"No, no, it's insensitive never mind."

"I don't mind. Please?"

Miho's begging eyes unnerved him. Rirko relented. "Did the officers of that school…'smoked.' you?"

"Eh? What does that mean."

"Oh. Yelling, screaming in both ears, slapping recruits with covers, intense training…"

"I get what you're saying. But yeah, there was a lot of yelling. Especially when you do something wrong…in front of others."

Kuromorimine was probably akin to some of the junior military programs, perhaps heavily inspired from other private western military schools, which would be a possibility. Miho was now among friends. She wasn't in a war zone nor was she bound to any military standard. Making mistakes was okay. Being herself was okay. But for her, what does being yourself mean?

Rirko decided to take the conversation in another direction. "How do we grow?"

A profound question is requiring thought. "By learning things?"

"And how do we learn?"

"Books, instruction, other people, past experiences…"

"Anything else?"

She paused for a moment to think. "No. Am I missing something?"

"Well, you touched on it when you mentioned past experiences. What could that something be?" After a minute, she shrugged.

"Your style revolves around it. Trial and error. Making mistakes."

A wide-eyed Miho was surprised. Making mistakes? "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"It's how you look at it. What works and what doesn't. Learning what you did wrong to change your approach in the future. I like to think that each of us is a work in progress. We don't know what kind of person we'll be until the twilight of our lives. But know, it is not only in success where a person's character is revealed but also in failure."

He was encouraging her to be imperfect. To grow as an individual and to gain a sense of identity. Her identity was chosen for her by her mother. Now, she had an opportunity to shape it herself. A daunting task, especially for someone who has been told what to do all the time. It wasn't going to be easy.

It was five minutes before the start of class, and already the students started to pour in.

"Ah, look at the time! You better get going!"

"R-right." She gave a quick bow, grabbed her bags and ran right into the door. She fell backwards.

"Be sure to open the door…" Miho laughed a little, opened the door and left.

Rirko couldn't help but facepalm after that.

" _She was afraid of being yelled at just for offering to help. If military life is any indication, its some intense shit. If she were 16, then she would have been in a junior military program. But Kuromorimine…would_ _the standard_ _be the same as US basic? Or worse?"_

Not being a complete military nut, he could only speculate, not accurately confirm.

Was she that wholly lost that she couldn't think about what to do when no one asked for her help? A creative mind would have surely found something else to do while waiting. In Miho's case, she was like a computer. Waiting for instruction before carrying out the task. She had only been in Oarai for one year. Did she not realise that she had complete freedom to do whatever she wished?

Or was it that very fact that scared her so much she was unwilling to come out of her shell?

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

As everyone was gathering around the shed, whispers filled the air:

"She's been dealing with issues? What kind of issues?"

"I don't know I didn't hear."

"Well, it had to be serious if she had to take a day off. She never does that."

"We have to help her. Anyway, we can."

"But I think this thing should have been private though."

"Was it spoke in confidence, I don't know."

Anglerfish started to become nervous.

"Someone told about Miporin's condition?"

"Was it Mr Nagasawa?" Yukari asked.

Hana shook her head. "No, they don't know what the condition is."

"So, it's a rumour then?" pepped Mako.

"Maybe…but who started it?"

At a distance, while Anglerfish was talking, Ceasar looked increasingly guilty. It was spoken in confidence, but she told Hippo. Aya happened to eavesdrop and said the rest of Rabbit who, like rabbits do, spread the news around.

"Stupid Aya. Why didn't I notice her?" She felt horrible for the news to get this far.

"Don't sweat it," Erwin tried to comfort her friend. "What done is done."

"Yeah, but Miho told me that stuff in private. I wanted you, girls, to know too so we can help her. But then stupid Aya…"

"As Erwin said, don't sweat it. It happened, and it's time to move on." Saemonza gazed upon the assembled crowd. She spotted Miho coming from the distance. "Our shogun approaches!" Hippo made their way to the others.

Ceasar's heart raced. _"Miho, I'm sorry I didn't know someone was listening."_ As Hippo passed Rabbit, Ceasar shot a glare to the entire group. Rabbit drooped their heads a little, perhaps ashamed of what they had done?

Miho addressed the crowd. "As the match with Pravda is this week, I need you all to double your efforts. We can do this! A lot has changed since we faced them last year. But that means, so did they. The team commanders have given you your roles in the strategy. Do your best in memorising what part you'll play."

As she spoke, the team was reinvigorated with a chance of showing off their skills again. No longer the team that would fall for faints and ambushes, they had a lot more to offer in their arsenal.

"Any questions?" Risa raised her hand.

"Yes, Risa?"

Risa was hesitant for a moment. "Nishizumi-sempai. At the risk of being rude…is everything okay with you?" There were some audible gasps. Risa asked the question no one dared to ask. The entire team was so silent that you could hear the wind blow.

Miho, for a moment, was like a deer caught in headlights. _"She asked me that question?! In front of everyone?!"_ For the moment, she felt pure rage. How did she know? What could she do? If she answered, then everyone would know somewhat how she felt. If not, they would undoubtedly probe her more. Trapped, she only had mere seconds to decide.

In the end, they would have found out anyway. If not today, maybe tomorrow, maybe a month from now. If the issue was not addressed, would the team spend their time wondering what has happened to their team commander? Would it affect performance? Would they, because of her, deteriorate in skills out of worry for her?

For the good of the team, once again, she couldn't let that happen.

After a moment of silence, she took a deep breath. "As you well know, I've been doing a couple of things that I never used to do before last year." She took a brief pause. Her voice was a bit shaky. "That's because I've been…dealing with stress. Don't worry, though. I've taken steps to solve the problem, but it has affected my performance as you well know. I'm getting help, and I understand if you girls are all upset for me not telling you soon. So please… please bear with me…" As she said this, she gave a bow. She wanted to take responsibility for her behaviour. Miho felt that as a commander, she failed to live up to the standard.

The entire shed was filled with an uproar. All shouted support for her, and suddenly all clapped. They didn't want her to apologise. They just wanted her to be okay. Apparently, the duties of a team commander were not natural, and none could ever imagine overseeing an entire team. Miho stared into the crowd, towards her team and to her teachers near the watchtower. She just wanted to get away, far away. Leaving the sheds, she went to gather herself.

See her run off concerned them. But the standing orders were not to worry. The team commanders ordered their teams to begin practice for the Pravda strategy.

* * *

At the bottom of the watchtower, Rirko had his jaw dropped.

"Wow, she told them. Didn't expect that." She was expecting a response, but silence greeted her. Rirko was a torrent of emotion.

" _Holy f******g shit. I can't believe_ that _just happened."_

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah…yeah. I just…wow."

"I think that question was on everyone's mind. Risa dared to ask it."

"Yeah, but that put Miho on the spot. I'm just concerned how Miho is feeling. Where did she go, anyway?"

Ami pointed towards the forest. Probably near the outdoor classroom area. There's a stream there. Beautiful place to be by yourself."

"Right." As he said this, he noticed Anglerfish heading towards them. He pointed to the stream. It took them a minute before they headed in that direction.

"You think she'll be receptive to her friends? Maybe she just wants to be alone."

"No. I think having them will be beneficial for her. To show she is not alone."

The two watched on as Anglerfish headed towards the stream.

* * *

"Risa, what the hell!" Maki wanted an explanation. She had put Miho on the spot, forcing her to explain herself.

"I needed to know, everyone needed to know!" Risa justified herself. "If this rumour kept being a rumour, then we wouldn't be able to focus on the match ahead. That would mean trouble for the team. We needed confirmation from Nishizumi-Sempai."

"Yeah, but in front of everyone?!"

"If not now, then when?! Would you have done it? Would anyone had done it?!"

Both Yumi and Maki considered her words. They needed to hear it from Miho about what was happening. People would spend their time wondering rather than focusing on their training."

Maki didn't like it. But she understood. "Fine. But I still think that Nishizumi-Sempai was blind sighted. Maybe you should have done it subtler?"

Crossing her arms, Risa replied. "Whatever. I'll talk to her later if it makes you happy. But everyone had a right to know."

Yumi didn't know what to say. She just listened to the both of them and was surprised. They just argued, and they were still on speaking terms.

* * *

Training was busy for the most part. As Miho said, the team commanders gave each of their teams a task in completing part of the strategy. However, there were a few hiccups. Some teams didn't reach the proper velocity in time while other teams' accuracy was sacrificed for speed. The run and gun technique was a hard one to master.

At one point, Hippo confronted Rabbit about Aya's eavesdropping. Things got heated.

"That stuff was said in private. Miho didn't want anyone knowing. But you all had a hand in spreading it around!" Ceasar was livid. She couldn't believe that one of the Sensha-do teams would do something like this.

Oryo put her hand on Ceasar's shoulder. "I know you're upset. But look." Rabbit was looking way down. "Don't you think they already feel bad about it?"

"Why did you do it anyway?" Erwin wondered that ever since she found out about the eavesdropping. Rabbit team looked at Aya. Her eyes welled with tears.

"I... I only wanted to help...Nishizumi-Sempai. If everyone knew something was wrong...then we could all cheer her up." Ceasar's anger immediately subsided to regret. She had jumped the gun and assumed that Rabbit was spreading malicious rumours to discredit Miho. That wasn't the case.

"So, you girls only wanted to help?" Rabbit nodded followed with some murmurs of agreement.

Saemonza sighed. "Way to go, Ceasar."

"Shut up!" She already felt horrible for the misunderstanding. "I'm sorry for yelling. I thought you guys were doing something stupid. Now, I know the reason why."

Aya felt terrible about betraying Ceasar's trust, especially how they got along swimmingly during the festival last weekend. "I shouldn't have heard it. Even still, I should have told you about it."

Erwin wanted to end this entire thing. "As I said, what's done is done. Can we move on now?"

* * *

Anglerfish made their way to the stream. When they reached it, they found Miho sitting on a rock. She was in the fetal position again.

"Miho?" Hana called her as they approached. She didn't respond.

"Miss Nishizumi."

Miho poked her head up. Her eyes were red, so it is evident that she had been crying. Sniffling a little, she sat down properly. "Everyone knows now. Everyone knows."

"That's not true, Miporin. They only know that you're dealing with stress. They don't know about your true feelings or anything-"

"They're going to find out eventually! Then what am I going to do?!" Miho was fighting back the tears. As a commander, she held high standards for herself. A commander had to put on a brave face to lead the troops, to be the role model of the perfect soldier, and to command respect when needed. By showing such emotions in front of everyone, Miho thought she failed spectacularly.

Hana sat beside Miho. "What do you mean?"

"If I can't control myself in here, how can I control myself out there?!" She referred to the torrent of emotion that she felt each day. "Who would want to follow someone if they don't even have their head on stra-"

"Stop," Hana told Miho in a firm tone. She had a serious look and knew that Miho was overreacting. "Just...stop."

And Miho did stop. She stopped and listened to the sounds of the streams and the chirping of the birds. She felt a crisp breeze coming in as they approach the island. She looked around her surroundings. Every time Miho was at a breaking point, her friends were always there for her. She felt at peace. This time was no different.

Miho stared blankly into the distance and realised how she was behaving. "What am I doing?"

She never used to worry about what other people thought about her. Everyone appreciated her efforts. Hana gave a gentle smile. "Exactly. Do your best. That's what anyone can ask you to do."

Miho had always been hard on herself. If she couldn't do something, then she believed she failed. She had won the respect of the team long ago and had to work to have the team confident in their abilities. Now, she had to work on her confidence.

"Everyone makes mistakes. When that happens, don't spend even a minute on it. Just learn and move on." Mako's insightful words reminded Miho what Rirko said:

" _It is not only in success where a person's character is revealed but also in failure."_

Maybe she was stressed out with all her emotional problems that she let her emotions run wild. She always had able to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself. But now, it seemed she couldn't keep it together. Not only because of unknown circumstances. But because everyone was encouraging her to express herself more.

"Thanks, girls. I just want to be alone for a minute." She looked depressed and exhausted. Anglerfish respected her decision and stood a fair distance away from her. As they looked on, she thought about what transpired. The secret of her issues would have come to light regardless of if Risa said anything or not. Maybe it was for the best?

Her gut feeling said to keep everything to herself. Everyone wanted her to share. Although the support was touching, it was at times suffocating. She compared herself from last year to this year. She was confident, perceptive, flexible, approachable. She was still these things. But then, she started to think about her family and what had happened to her.

How she was punished when doing the right thing. How she was rejected by her only family and sent away as a disgrace. Many emotions wanted to surface, but she kept the thought of her team needed her in the forefront. They counted on her to lead them effectively and to hold them together when things got rough. She had a job to do.

" _Mako is right. I can't think about this for too long. The team needs me."_ This sense of responsibility pushed her forward from her self-pity. Anglerfish liked what they saw and smiled. It wasn't the look of a depressed, defeated person. It was the look of fiery determination.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Rirko's House – Evening**

It was a long day. Ami had to leave early to set up everything for the match against Pravda. As she left, there was an air of anticipation. Later on, in the evening, he texted her:

" _Hi, happy."_

There was an immediate response. _"Sup."_

" _How did things go?"_

" _Good. Everything is set for the match. We'll be fighting in winter conditions like last time."_

" _Winter conditions?"_

" _Yeah. Forecast says that there's going to be a squall coming in on Noto Island, remember?"_

Rirko remembered that they were headed to a region in Japan that called for snow. _"Should be fun."_

" _Yeah, for them. Our girls haven't gotten much exposure in the snow since the last time we fought them."_

" _The terrain will be hell, to be sure."_

" _Yeah."_

" _I want to ask you something."_

" _No, we can't date."_

" _Wow, alright. Cool."_ Although he had no intention of asking Ami out, it still hurt.

" _JK. Serious, what is it."_

" _The training style of Kuromormine."_

" _What about?"_

" _Is it as intense as the army?"_

There was a pause in the conversation. _"It's not as intense, but then again our officers simulated combat stress often every week when I was in the Sensha-do team."_

" _So, in short, they were smoked."_

" _Smoked?"_

Rirko sighed. He used different terminology again. _"Yelling, screaming…"_

" _Oh, that stuff. Only on the team. The logic there is given any situation, the girls would be able to follow orders without freaking out."_

The logic of combat stress. So, given that information:

" _Would Miho have had to undergo the same conditioning?"_

"… _yes. Maybe even worse."_

Even worse? _"How much worse?"_

" _I only heard it from a contact from the school. But it seems Shiho hired 'special help' from overseeing the training for Miho and Maho."_

This couldn't be good. _"Can you elaborate?"_

" _The Nishizumi have contacts that are not limited to Sensha-do. They have military contacts not only in the Japan Self Defense Force but also in the US army."_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _It means that this 'special help' could have been an army instructor."_

Rirko thought for a moment. Kuromorimine was military structured, yes. By what extent, however, did they simulate combat stress? The most logical way to affect combat stress would be yelling and screaming at them, a lot. So, did she get people to yell and scream at high schoolers all day?

" _Army instructor?"_

" _It's not unheard of former military personnel take on private jobs once they leave the service. Shiho had to get someone that had experience in breaking down people to build them up again."_

" _But they're high-schoolers Ami! Sensha-do's a sport. Volunteerism…"_

" _Doesn't exist in Kuromorimine. So long as you show promise and skill. Once the headmistress taps you, you must be on the team. Otherwise, there will be hell to pay."_

" _Example?"_

" _There was one girl that said no about a week in. She could deal with the stress. A few days later, she left. Didn't know why."_

Possibly abusing her authority, hiring former military to break down high-schoolers in a sport? When would it be enough?

" _So, in review. Shiho must have gotten an army instructor to simulate combat stress on Miho and Maho?"_

" _And possibly train the Kuromirmine officers as well in how to act, as well."_

" _Well…shit."_

" _There's no price Shiho is not willing to pay. I should know."_ Ami should know. Shiho taught her personally. So, it would stand to reason that Ami sometimes had the shorter end of the stick…and survived.

" _How serious is this, Rirko?"_

" _Considering how they deal with combat stress, they had to trade off some things to be at that level of command. Socially and emotionally they are screwed up. But with a mind of a strategist and willpower, they became the perfect soldier."_

" _But we're not at war."_

" _Tell that to the lady who hired the military's best."_

It was getting late. Ami and Rirko left with the speculations of high expectations at a young age, decided to call it a night.

" _I got a lot to think about thanks to you. If your guess is right, it would explain a few things."_

" _Sorry."_

" _We don't know until we get evidence. For now, it sounds like a theory."_

" _But it is certainly plausible."_

" _I'll let you go. See you tomorrow? We'll be heading to Pravda in the morning. 6:30 am departure at the school. Don't be late."_

" _Right."_

Ending the conversation, Rirko remembered the expectations that some parents put on their children. To show all their dominion. At the cost of the child's happiness and well-being, parents would reap the rewards. Praise, recognition, respect. Some parents would be glad to have that all.

In the end, how much did it come back to bite them?

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Outside of the Main Building – Early Morning**

It may have been early in the day. But it was complete chaos.

As Pravda High School extended an invitation to the entire school to attend their Winter Festival, buses were packed full of high school girls to transfer over. The sounds of girls were chatting, laughing, and anticipating filled the early morning air. The Sensha-do team were mixed in with their homeroom class. Rirko rode with Ami and Anglerfish's homeroom class.

The drive to Pravda was uneventful. Both carrier ships docked at the port, in preparation for the coming match. The Winter Festival itself would be held in a town called Notojima, near the battle zone. It was here that Pravda rented the space from Notojima for three days. Pravda students would run the shops and activities for people who showed up. As the buses of Oarai neared the town, the buses filled with excitement; Anglerfish included.

When they arrived, the students assembled upon an open field. The student council headed out towards the front of everyone.

"All right, listen up!" Anzu may have been small, but did she have a loud voice. "Pravda's been kind enough to invite us to this festival. So, it's important that we are on our best behaviour. That means, no stupid stuff."

"Any student who causes trouble for Pravda High School will be escorted immediately back to the carrier ship, and subject to a disciplinary review." A threat coming from Momo had to be heeded. Everyone knew that.

It was Yuzu's turn to speak up. "Remember, we'll be staying at a hotel in the centre of town. Curfew is 9:00 pm. Everyone, enjoy yourself! Sensha-do team, please gather here for a short announcement."

The students dispersed. The Sensha-do team made their way to Turtle with Ami and Rirko in tow.

"Pravda's team has asked us to meet with us. For Oarai and Pravda to maintain a healthy relationship, we're asking you all to be a part of a meet and greet. We'll meet in the centre square in one hour."

Miho and the rest of Anglerfish were bummed that they would have to do work in an hour. But at least they could take in the sights and sounds of the town. There were some murmurs of dissatisfaction, but they all complied all the same. Rirko started to head towards the city.

"I'm going to make my way to the town centre. What about you?"

Ami waved a little. "I'm going to see if I can find some of my contacts from the Federation. They said they would be here around this time."

"Okay. Just be at the centre on time."

"When was the last time I was late?" Ami said with a grin. Rirko thought and realised that she wasn't late for anything yet. "Yeah, good talk."

" _Whatever._ Good point. See you around." Everyone headed in multiple directions. In one hour, they would meet up again anyway.

* * *

 **Notojima - Town Center – Morning**

Rirko was the first one at the town centre. A big fountain, surrounded by mosaic titles was dead centre. For the most part, the town looked like a piece of traditional Japanese buildings and Russian architecture. Undoubtedly, the Russian design was added on by Pravda. Stalls surrounded the outside of the centre, displaying wares and boasting fun activities. Yes, it was a festival all right.

He stopped by a Fancy Shop to buy a mini Boko bear. It just pleaded to be purchased from the windowsill. He had little choice.

"Wonder if the team is going to find the place alright. Well, it is the only town centre. Better wait." Rirko sat on the edge of the fountain and watched how the people went by. There were indeed a lot of people in such a small town. But something about how the people moved made him happy.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Hmm?" His silence was interrupted by the arrival of a pair of two girls. One tall brunette, with piercing eyes wearing what seems to be a uniform. And one child with brown hair, wearing the same dress. She looked down on the ground as if avoiding eye contact.

"We saw you at a distance with the Oarai team. Can we assume that you are one of the faculty?" She spoke with a Russian accent, which was somewhat cumbersome.

"Yes, I am." Rirko dusted himself off as he stood up.

"I was wondering if the Sensha-do from Oarai will be arriving soon. It's already past the meeting time."

He looked at his watch. "Funny, I thought the meeting time was one hour from now."

"What? There must be a mistake…" She looked at her phone, then her watch, then her phone again. "Ah. It seems my watch is running an hour ahead."

For a split second, Rirko thought the little girl twitched her eye.

"Better be early than late. I'm Rirko, by the way. Student counsellor."

The brunette introduced herself. "I am Katyusha, Pravda's Sensha-do commander. This is Nonna, my sister." The little girl still avoided eye contact.

"Katyusha…" At that moment, Rirko felt something wrong with that statement. Ami had said Katyusha was arrogant and prideful. Here, she was friendly. A bit too friendly. Perhaps a little probing was in order…

"I was most impressed with last years match between Pravda and Oarai. You almost succeeded."

"You're too kind, sir."

"However, some sticking points stood out for me. If I may…"

"Of course. We have the time." The little girl's head perked up.

"For example. What made you decide to give out surrender conditions, rather than going in for the kill?"

"It…was sporting. Oarai lacked the numeric superiority that we had. It wouldn't have been fair."

"Did you know that one of your opponents was a Nishizumi?"

"Yes…I was told several times." The little girl griped on the brunette's hand.

"Of course, you would have been prepared because of that fact. However, I did find it odd that you gave them an opportunity to retaliate by giving then ample time to plan a counterstrike and ambush your left flank."

"Once again, I felt that…my respected enemy should have an opportunity to fight back with everything… So, I can crush them with everything."

"Hmm…finally, how the match ended." Rirko could see the little girl shake a little.

"I couldn't help but wonder if you either were foolish enough to allow your flag tank to run into an ambush or you thought your enemy was stupid enough that they wouldn't counterattack?"

Both were silent at the question. The girl's body began to shake visibly.

"You know, trying to win the battle wasn't your biggest mistake. Your biggest mistake, in my opinion, was thinking you had the capacity or skill to do so. You, who was so blinded by your ineptitude."

The blonde girl let out a big sigh. That was it. The little girl's non-verbal's and the brunette's truancy of events confirmed the lie.

The brunette's recollection of events was stalled. She was thinking about her answers carefully. Her reasoning about surrendering due to arrogance could have been true. However, missing the detail of which flank Oarai broke (it was the right flank, not left) and her calm disposition when questioning her skill were all red flags. The little girl's increasing actions to the point of exasperation were also red flags.

Rirko shook his head. "Well, this was a fun, little distraction. But it is unfortunate that the two of you were trying to deceive me…"

"I don't under-"

"Spare me the stupid act. You're not Katyusha, are you." He pointed to the little girl. "She is." The three were silent for a moment. The busy crowds were moving around in the background and the lights shining against the water's edge.

Finally, the brunette spoke. "Da., It looks he saw through your ruse. He's more perceptive than I thought."

So, it was revealed: Katyusha was Nonna, and Nonna was Katyusha.

Katyusha remained silent. This unnerved Nonna. "Katyusha, what's wrong? You are uncharacteristically quiet."

Katyusha had always been self-conscious about her appearance. Especially, when it was regarding height. Her bravado and disrespect of the other teams were only to hide the insecurities and doubts of a little girl playing in a high intense game like Sensha-do. Sh _e was treated like a child by others because not only her looks, but also the way she acted. But deep down, for Katyusha, all she wanted was respect befitting her station._

"Do you respect your elders, Nonna? Does she?"

"Yes. It's one of the fundamental rules of Pravda. To always respect your superiors."

"And that's the reason why. She can go off on other Sensha-do teams because you are all nearly in the same age group. But, when addressing someone else, especially a faculty from another school, starting conflicts can be problematic wouldn't it? Not only that, disrespectful."

Rirko sympathised with her. As the commander of a Sensha-do team, respect was paramount from both subordinates and rivals. All she wanted was respect and attention. Or was it something more?

He got down on one knee. Katyusha wasn't even looking at him. "So, this is Pravda's commander, huh. A skilled strategist who captivating voice won many battles for her team. Funny, I expected…"

This was it. Closing her eyes and gripping on Nonna's hand tightly, Katyusha braced for a tirade of mockery.

"…you to be more confident."

"Huh?!" This surprised Katyusha. "What do you mean? Aren't you going to make fun of Katyusha?"

"Make fun of you? For what? I don't see anything wrong, do you?"

"N-No. I don't…" She looked up to Nonna, who looked equally confused. In her eyes, she was expecting the same thing and was about to jump at Rirko at a moment's notice.

"Let me get this straight. You know the art of Sensha-do like the back of your hand. You're a charismatic leader, a shrewd strategist and you're telling me you're self-conscious about your stature?"

Katyusha stammered, not expecting these words. "I-I'm not self-conscious…"

"Could have fooled me. Otherwise, why else go through an elaborate ruse just to throw me off on what you look like. Come on."

All the adults she met thus far made the similar comments. "She's adorable," "she's so cute," "is she your Sensha-do captain?" She was expecting the same from him. That's why she went through the ruse. To spare herself the ridicule. However, Rirko seemed not to be like the others.

"What do people say? The mind shall conquer the sword? And last time I checked, human brains are roughly the same physically and don't have faces, do they?"

Now Katyusha was genuinely confused. Rirko sounded he wasn't lying. "You don't care…?"

Rirko shrugged. "So long as you can do the job and be respectful about it, I don't care if you were even pint-sized. Does your team care what you look like?"

Katyusha looked at Nonna. "They would die a million deaths if they said anything."

"Okay… that's a bit…extreme. But, besides the point. You are the Sensha-do commander for Pravda's team. If the team doesn't have a problem, neither should you."

Touched by Rirko's words, Katyusha had nothing else to say but. "Th…Than…"

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

She sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem. Here." Rirko held out the Boko bear he bought for himself. Katyusha looked at him and grabbed it. She gripped it in her hand. "A humble gift to the great Commander Katyusha! Let us hope you and your team can put on a good show for us."

It was nearing the appointed time. Rirko decided to buy another doll with the little money he had on him before going to an ATM.

"Ladies." Giving a quick bow, he left.

He left the two girls at the town's fountain, unsure what to think about the situation.

"Well, he…seemed nice." Nonna smiled a little.

"Yeah."

"Shall we wait for the others to arrive here then?"

"Yeah…actually…" Katyusha thought about it. "Nonna, I want some hot chocolate!"

"Of course, let's go find a café." Taking her hand, the two walked away.

* * *

 **Notojima - Town Center –Noon**

The appointed time had come. Some of the girls from Oarai started to stream from all directions. Some had bags hanging from their arms. Rirko, with another small bear doll hidden in his pocket, tucked himself in a bench corner of the gym. Ami joined him.

"Had fun waiting?" Ami asked. "You must have been bored out of your mind."

"Not really. I met Katyusha, by the way."

"Really?" Ami was surprised. "Was she as arrogant and conceited as I told you she'd be?"

" _Katyusha's behaviour in public means that she has a reputation to uphold._ Yeah. She was a total douche."

Ami nodded. "See. Even with grown-ups, she's a pain."

"Right."

Oarai's Sensha-do team was fully assembled. Soon, students of Pravda started to appear from a distance. Most spoke in Russian, as per their school culture. The students gathered right across them.

Miho was mesmerised by the sights and sounds of the small town. It was how she pictured it. Lights, music, and the sounds of happy families.

Her heart began to ache as she recalled the panic attack that happened only a few weeks ago. She was afraid that it was going to flare up again at any moment.

"Miporin?" she turned to see Saori waving with the rest of Anglerfish. "Pravda's team is coming." Miho nodded and took her position at the team centre. Moments later, Katyusha and Nonna were coming from another part of the middle, holding coffee cups. As always, Katyusha was on Nonna's shoulders.

"Mihoska!" Katyusha gleefully yelled. "Good to see you!"

Miho gave a solemn bow. "It's good to see you too, Katyusha."

"I'm glad you were able to come. I should be able to meet my vic-um, rival face-to-face before I crush them!" Everyone laughed nervously.

" _Same old Katyusha._ Shall we get started then?"

"Huh? Oh yes!" Katyusha took a breath and addressed everyone boastfully. "Thanks to my kind and generous heart, I thought it would be best if we got to know each other. For the spirit of sportsmanship and camaraderie. Girls! Get to know your rivals!"

At once, Pravda's team immediately swarmed and started to talk to the Oarai teams. However, one of the girls held back.

"Comrade Nina?! What are you doing?! Get over there!" The little Nina nodded and timidly walked over to Anglerfish. However, when she saw Yukari, her face changed from timid to anger.

* * *

"I have nothing to say to you, Yukari Akiyama…"

Yukari was surprised by the sudden burst of contempt, but then remembered. During the match between Pravda and Oarai, Yukari went undercover with some other students to obtain information about the Pravda's tanks. Nina was the one who Yukari talked to. Under the guise of being another comrade, Nina spilt everything about Pravda's unit, formation, and strategy.

Yukari felt horrible of the deception. "I'm sorry Nina. But it was necessary…"

"Thanks to you, I got in trouble with the commander…"

"Again, I'm sorry. I had too."

"Yes, yes, you had to win."

"No…it was more than that." Yukari decided to share with Nina the reason why she deceived her. About how Oarai, at the time, was in danger of being shut down. It was going to be a lengthy explanation.

* * *

"Well, Mihoska! I expect a perfect fight from you and your team tomorrow!"

Miho laughed nervously. "Yes. We got better the last time we saw each other."

"Really? Then you won't disappoint Katyusha!"

Nonna took an interest in Rirko and Ami, sitting on the bench. Feigning ignorance, she asked Miho, "If I may ask, who is that with your Sensha-do instructor?"

"Oh? That's Mr Nagasawa, our student counsellor."

"I see." The three glanced over towards the two. Katyusha's skin went pale.

"The counsellor that was assigned to us…she's usually holed up in the administrative office. Can that be the same for yours?"

Miho shook her head. "No. He helps the team!"

Nonna was interested. "Really? How so?"

"He's able to talk about the team's strengths and weaknesses and how we can address them. But he usually makes it my decision."

"So, he doesn't order you."

"No…he's always given me a choice." Miho then noticed Katyusha staring at Rirko silently. "Is there a problem, Katyusha? You seem quiet."

"I-I'm fine! Just fine! I…I don't know why the Federation assigned a guy like him anyways! It's beyond me!"

"Yeah, we didn't quite get it at first as well. But, over the last couple of months…he helped us a lot."

"G-good. Glad to hear it."

"I could introduce him to you if you want."

"NO!" Katyusha yelled the response so loud, some of the other students look. "I mean…it won't be necessary."

"Alright…" Miho couldn't understand why Katyusha had strong reservations about Rirko. Maybe because he was a guy?

* * *

"I heard a big 'no' coming from that direction." Rirko and Ami looked at the three's direction. "Maybe they're arguing?"

Rirko stared inquisitively. "Or maybe Katyusha has a problem with me?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I don't know. She's looking in this direction."

"Or maybe that's you being paranoid."

"Hey, if a person is looking in this direction, it usually means interest, disgust or some other reason."

"…yeah, you're paranoid."

* * *

That's it." Yukari finished up their conversation with Nina. Once a face of anger turned to sympathy.

"I didn't realise something like that was happening in Oarai."

"It was a bad situation. But we pulled through."

"Yes." The bad blood between the two had disappeared. "I'm glad I was able to speak to you about this."

"Can we start over Nina? I'd like to get to know you better."

"Hmm…" Nina stretched out her hand.

"I guess that's a yes." Yukari giggled, and she took the handshake.

* * *

For the next hour or so, both teams mingled with each other. They got to know each other's strengths, weaknesses, interests, and different assortments of topics. At the end of it, both teams assembled once again in their respective teams.

"We'll be dismissing from here. I want everyone to enjoy the Winter Festival!" Katyusha yelled. "Thank my benevolent heart for giving you all an opportunity!"

"Thank you, Commander!" The Pravda team yelled in unison. They all dispersed into the surrounding stalls, enjoying the sights.

Momo stepped up to do the same. "Oarai's Sensha-do's team is dismissed as well. Be sure to be mindful of the curfew and where we're staying. More instructions are to follow back at the hotel." In the same manner, the team went their way.

"Mihoska, wait!" Katyusha yelled to Anglerfish as they were about the leave.

"What's up Katyusha?"

"Listen, there's a Commander's dinner this evening. I want you and your second to be there."

"Commander's dinner?"

"Yeah, the others will be coming."

" _Others?!"_ The Sensha-do commanders from the other schools would be getting together? This evening? And more importantly, would her sister be there?

Yukari was interested in the event. "How is this possible?"

"We extended invitations for all the schools to attend the event," Nonna explained. "However, due to time constraints and the present venue, each school elected to send a representative. That representative would be the Sensha-do Captain and their auxiliaries."

"We'll be having the dinner at the Notojima Golf and Country Club, private room. You'll be there, won't you Mihoska?" Katyusha looked at Miho with a piercing glare.

"What about the match?" asked Yukari.

"The dinner won't be long," Nonna explained. "Maybe a few hours. The captains wanted to do something like this for a while."

" _If everyone wanted to do this…_ " Miho sighed. "I'll see you, I guess."

"Great! Be there for 5:30! I'll have someone meet you at your hotel!" Katyusha waved, riding on Nonna's shoulders.

Yukari couldn't help but be concerned for Miho. "Miss Nishizumi, you know you don't have to do this."

She was right. She didn't. However, a chance to reconcile with her sister, as well as see everyone else would be helpful. "We'll go. For Katyusha's sake. Despite her asking, it looked like she wanted me to go."

As Nonna and Katyusha passed by Rirko and Ami, Katyusha looked like she gave a slight bow of her head and kept looking forward.

Ami couldn't help but notice the gesture. "What was that all about?"

"Maybe she's playing duck, duck goose with imaginary people." Rirko wanted to keep Katyusha's reputation as a jerk intact.

"Well. I'm going to do a little more exploring in this city. My Federation contacts haven't arrived yet. Although, they did say that they would be here in the evening."

"Don't get lost." Jabbed Rirko.

"I'll just ask you for directions if I do." Both stared at each other before breaking out in laughter. "Let me know if you need anything."

"And you the same." As Ami waved goodbye, Rirko was getting hungry. "Way past lunch. Maybe I'll try some Russian borscht."

Rirko could find a place near the town centre. For the Winter Festival, the restaurant was having a special on Russian borscht. It also looked like it was being run by Pravda's students.

He didn't want to deal with hearing the lights and sounds of the city. "Hey kid, you wanna make an extra 2000 yen?"

He got himself a private room in the restaurant, near the back. After tipping the waitress and order, he sat there and closed his eyes. Folding his hands together, he tried to forget the busy day he already had.

"Excuse me, may I join you?"

Rirko looked up, and his eyes widened. _"Motherf-"_

* * *

 ** _Cliffhanger, I know. I hope the flow of the story was consistant. Thank you all for reading and writing in with your suggestions and corrections. They really help a ton._**


	18. How Little We Know

_**A/N: End of the cliffhanger. We continue on. Also, just a warning that we'll be entering some heavy stuff in the future. This chapter is shorter than the others but I hope you enjoy it just the same.**_

* * *

 **Notojima – Restaurant – Afternoon**

It was a surprise. He had to admit.

Seeing Maho right in front of him, with her piercing gaze and hands on her sides unnerved him. It was a soldier reporting to her superior officer.

"Didn't expect you to be here. Tell me, is your mother with you?"

Maho took a seat, opposite of him. "No, she is not. She does not even know that I'm here."

"Fine. Do you want to order something? I'll buy for you."

Maho closed her eyes. "Your offer is appreciated, but unnecessary. I'm here on a personal matter, as you very much know."

He sighed. "Indeed, I do. Well, let's get down to it." Although Rirko was willing to work, he was a bit miffed that he had to skip his relaxing lunch.

Maho appeared tensed, with her hands folded and her eyes locked unto Rirko.

Starting the conversation, Rirko listed his grievances. "First of all, you called Miho after our conversation. The two of you ended up pissed at one another."

"That is true," Maho admitted. "I wanted to hear from Miho's mouth about what was going on."

"Did you know people tend to clam up more when confronted with something?" She had not considered it. She was so focused on resolving the issue quickly. "You wanted to check up on her, that's fine. But give her space. Going in with guns blazing makes the situation worse. You weren't exactly calm when we ended our conversation."

"What do my interactions with my sister have to do with anything?"

Rirko just stared. But then he remembered that Maho might have been just as socially inept like Miho. "If you are upset, then she is upset. If she is upset, she won't be in the mood to share. If she's not in the mood to share, then she'll shut down, and it'll be quite some time before she's back in a proper frame of mind. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

It was a slippery slope. Maho crossed her arms. Displeased of Rirko's criticism to her about how she handled the situation, but couldn't disagree. "Fine, point taken."

"Good. So, don't freak out, so she doesn't freak out. Also, were you able to have her share information with you."

Being reminded of that night's conversation, Maho looked down and sighed.

"I guess not. Lucky for you, she signed an 'Information to Disclosure' form."

Maho gave a sigh of relief. At last, she would be able to get to the bottom of the problem. "Tell me."

"Whoa! I think a bit of quid pro quo is needed here."

She flared up. "Quid pro quo? You can't be serious?!"

"I am. Why should I share everything that I know if I'm not getting anything in return?"

Maho was shocked only for a moment. She shook her head. "I knew it. You're nothing, but an opportunistic individual worried about his own gain. Fine, what do you want? Money? Power?"

"What the hell?" Maho was surprised by Rirko's interjection. "What is this?"

"I-I thought you wanted something in return."

"No! Not physical, I…" He was exasperated. Maho did live in a matriarch society where men were looked down upon. " _Breathe. High school. High school._ No, Maho. I want information. Since I'm giving up information, I'd like some information from you."

Her face came from genuine surprise to embarrassment. "I'm sorry…I jumped into conclusions. Tell me, what do you want to know?"

Avoiding the meltdown, Rirko named his price. "I heard from Ami and Miho. Now, I want to hear from you. Tell me about yourself. Your mother. And how it is like living as a Nishizumi."

Rirko borscht came. "Thank you." It was disgusting.

* * *

 **Notojima Harbour – Pier – Afternoon**

A swarm of helicopters landed in an open field near the pier. As Nonna said, the Sensha-do captains, with their auxiliaries arrived there. The following were in attendance:

Glorianna - Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe, Assam

Saunders - Kay, Naomi, and Alisa

Anzio - Anchovy, Carpaccio, and Pepperoni

Chiatan - Nishi, Fukuda, Tamada

Continuation sent their regard as they had no interest in the dinner. The copters all arrived roughly at the same time. Pleasantries were exchanged.

"Darjeeling!" Kay waved as Naomi and Alisa watched on. She gave a big hug to the Glorianna commander.

"H-Hello Kay. It's good to see you. D-do you mind letting me go? You're crushing me."

"Oh!" As Kay immediately let go, Naomi and Alisa couldn't help but shake their heads. But then again, they were used to her overfriendly behaviour. Anzio and Chiatan soon joined them.

"Greetings from the land of spirit and pasta!" Anchovy yelled. "Anzio's team send their regards as well!"

"Captains Darjeeling, Kay and Duce Anchovy, I apologize for the delay." As usual, Nishi was always quick to apologize for even the smallest detail.

"Apologize? You arrived here around the same time?" Kay was genuinely confused.

Fukuda was quick to say something. "Pay it no mind. Commander Nishi is humble is all."

"Fukuda!"

"Always humble," added Tamada.

"Tamada!"

The rest of the girls chuckled a little. "Where's Captain Mika?" inquired Pekoe.

Darjeeling explained her absence. "She sends her regrets. So, did Kuromorimine."

"That's disappointing," Pepperoni crossed her arms. "I'm sure Miho will be bummed out."

"Duce? Will we be seeing Oarai tomorrow?" asked Carpaccio.

Anchovy gave it a thought. "Maybe. If time allows."

This made Carpaccio smile. "Taka."

"Does that mean Miho is going to be there?" inquired Alisa. This was followed by a deadpan Naomi.

"If Pravda and Oarai are fighting tomorrow, then you can expect her to be there."

"I-I knew that!" Alisa was flustered. "Shut up!"

Darjeeling interrupted the quarrel to move along. "Shall we head towards the venue then?" As the group headed towards the town, Darjeeling thought about Miho.

" _I hope you're alright Miho. And I hope you'll be there."_

* * *

 **Notojima – Restaurant – Afternoon**

It had been an hour and a half since Maho joined Rirko. She told many things about the ins and outs of the Nishizumi.

Being the heir to the Nishizumi legacy, Maho had to be portrayed as the perfect person. She confirmed that at one point, Shiho enlisted the help of a military official who was a close friend of the family. He referred her to a former army sergeant who was stationed before from a US base positioned somewhere in Japan. With the instructor in place, he stayed for an entire month, while instilling the highest of expectations. Shiho wanted her daughters to be the best. So, she got the best. She was assured of that.

A month later, however, he was gone. Neither daughter knew the reason why. However, the job was done. In addition to helping the Nishizumi daughters, he also trained the officers in Kuromorimine on how to behave like an instructor. The officers took over the rest of training.

Rirko could only shake his head. While the elimination of combat stress was a huge boon, Rirko still felt it was an unfair trade-off.

When Maho and Miho became the battle commanders for Kuromorimine Sensha-do team, Shiho was full of pride and sadness. While they would have to carry the burden of the legendary Nishizumi family, they would be part of a new generation of practitioners that would establish themselves as the authority of Sensha-do.

The two won many battles, and Kuromorimine was regarded as the best school in Sensha-do. However, after that match, Shiho's actions started to take a sterner turn. She was more focused into moulding Maho into the perfect heir. She had her accompany her to Federation meetings and restricted everything that wasn't Sensha-do. On the outside, Maho appeared calm and collected. But deep within, she was furious.

Furious at the fact that she had to play obedient daughter to an overbearing woman like Shiho while her sister was free to do whatever she wished. Also, furious that her sister single-handedly ruined all her sacrifices in one fell swoop.

Her overall goal was to free Miho from the shackles of responsibilities that had held her back for, so long. Shiho would focus her energies on an already halfway heir, thereby removing Miho from any responsibility. Rirko was right. She would be free.

At the end of the story, Rirko couldn't even wrap his head around the amount of crap she had to endure. Maho had to struggle and suffer for the good of the Nishizumi clan. Maho noted the silence. "Well? What is on your mind? You haven't said anything."

Taking a moment, he was able to spit out the words. "My dear, you are one BAMF."

"BAMF?"

"Badass motherf***er."

Maho was puzzled. "Is that good?"

Rirko sighed. He forgot. Socially inept. Hearing her story, he wondered a couple of things.

"Do you personally agree with the doctrine?"

Maho had to give some thought to the question. "Moving forward, never retreating. To never give up, even in the face of adversity. However."

"However?"

"To obtain victory, no matter what the sacrifice, that is part of the doctrine I do not accept."

Rirko was surprised. Being a Nishizumi heir, you would think that Maho would have accepted all aspects of the style. What she was saying was common sense. She wasn't a fanatic, just a normal high-schooler.

"I'm actually glad Miho was able to create her own way." Maho continued while smiling faintly. "It shows that all things change, no matter how old they might be or how respected. Nothing last forever."

Nodding, Rirko couldn't help but agree. "Hmm…why must people cling to their outdated ideals so stubbornly?"

"Possibly…it may be the only thing people have left." That made sense. If their ideas are what they have left, and it went away, they would have nothing.

"Something to be considered. But was Miho ever opposed to the family? Or the doctrine?"

He could see in the back of Maho's eyes, a glimmer of contemplation. "It was the doctrine, pure and simple. I have no doubt that she loved us both. She just didn't agree with mother's…with the doctrine's point of view."

"That victory must be achieved, no matter what the cost?"

"… …exactly." The sadness in Maho's voice, if any indication, expressed regret in the entire situation.

Ending her story, Maho crossed her arms. "Now that I held my end of the bargain, I want you to do the same." It was time for her to know what was happening.

"Very well." Rirko shifted himself a little. "But I want to make sure that if you're planning to confront Miho with what I'm about to tell you, let me know now. In other words, your intent." He knew that sooner or later, down the road, Maho would use the information discussed in some of Miho's discussions. A calculated risk, but necessary to honour his side of the deal.

She sighed. "It depends on what you say."

He would have to accept that broad response. "Let's first address the catalyst. The match between Pravda and Kuromorimine."

Maho heart raced at the mention of that match. "What about it?"

Rirko sipped on some water. "She believes that you betrayed her when your mother grilled her for her perform- "

At once, Maho slammed on the table with both hands. She had the fiercest look as if she wanted to go in on him and slam him against a wall.

"I WOULD NEVER, EVER BETRAY MY SISTER!"

Rirko stared at her. Her outburst didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the patrons. He slowly put his cup down. "That has been made abundantly clear to me. Please, sit down."

Embarrassed by her own reaction, she slowly sat down and hid her face under her beret, shaking her head slowly. "How could she think that? After all that I've done for her." In hindsight, the questioning of her trust may have been a precursor to this revelation.

Rirko felt sorry for her. He saw Maho emotionally upset with this news. "Try to see it in her point of view. She was being grilled for saving lives. No praise, only criticism. You didn't condemn, nor endorsed. You did nothing."

Rirko remained silent. He wanted to know how Maho would process this information. The patrons of the restaurant resumed their meals, putting to the back of their mind about what happened before. The Pravda girls continued to work, not going over to the stall where Rirko and Maho was.

"I…If I would have said anything…mother would have found out my true intent. I couldn't risk it."

"How?"

"She's…a perceptive individual. She knows something is amiss the moment I start to act strangely. So, to say something rather than silently agreeing with her, she would have sensed something was wrong."

It was a convenient statement, but there was something more. Saying something wouldn't have affected her standing as Shiho's heir. The true intent excuse was just something to throw him off, perhaps? Then he remembered that children would avoid saying anything when they were in trouble. Could it be…

Rirko started to stare into Maho. Her eyes were shifting, and she was twiddling her hands slowly. She was also breathing a bit heavy. After a minute of this, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't you going to say something?! You're just looking at me! If you have something to say, say it then."

"…you were scared."

"…"

"You feared what she might have done to you if you said something. Or am I wrong? Tell me that I'm wrong, and I'll apologize right now."

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"There's no shame in feeling fear. It is one of the raw emotions that we have. We both know that saying something would have gotten you in trouble with your mother and saying nothing would have gotten your sister to hate you. You had little choice."

Maho was over this. "What else is there?"

"She's suffering from both anxiety and depression-like symptoms. She has a psychiatrist working with her using various medications. I'm working on the psycho piece."

"What kind of symptoms."

"Heart palpitations, shortness of breath, dizziness, feeling of dread. There's more."

Miho was on meds? The list of medications sounded horrible as Maho swallowed a big lump in her throat. Rirko was about to talk more, but she stopped him.

"Please. Give me a minute." Hearing that your sister suffered in such a way was hard. Rirko realized that he was insensitive. Here, he was talking about Miho, another student. But to Maho, it was her sister, the one she loved dearly.

"… … I'm sorry."

Re-establishing her bearing, Maho asked. "How serious is the problem?"

"It has begun to affect her physically. However, she's receiving support from the Oarai hospital, school, and team. Her friends are playing a key role in her recovery."

"Miho always speaks highly about her friends. I'm glad she's in safe hands." Maho could relax a little. At least, she had help. "Do you know what is the cause of all this?"

Rirko sighed. He had to be broad as possible but had to insist that it may have been her experiences that may have led to this point. "Unresolved past trauma."

"Unresolved past trauma?"

"The two of you didn't have an a…a…normal lifestyle. The years of oppression may have something to do with her physical symptoms. I can't be sure."

Miho was still scared about what happened to her. Maho had always known she had harboured such feelings, but not this intense.

"You will have to answer for your part in the Kuromorimine/Pravda conspiracy."

Nodding, she understood. It was like Rirko said. She neither endorsed nor condemned. But her silence may have been her condemnation all this time.

She was guilty, pure and simple. Her inaction may have caused her downward spiral into where her mental state was now. Ashamed of what she might have done to her sister without even knowing it, she looked down.

Rirko knew that Maho was probably feeling crappy right about now. "However, what you've been doing these few last years. Acting as a silent advocate for your sister and helping any way you can? That takes a lot of guts." She looked up at him.

"Sure, she might be upset about this now. But she doesn't know the reason why. I don't know when you are going to tell her. A month, a year, two years from now? But when you do, she'll appreciate you more. Just as you love her, she loves and respects you. That sister you had way back when… she's still there. She's just buried among the piles of crap she's dealing with right now. Don't be discouraged by this. Use this to strengthen your resolve. Just as betrayals may have their consequences, so does loyalty have their rewards. A little hope goes a long way."

For the first time, her hidden efforts in helping Miho was being acknowledged by someone. As he spoke, Maho welled up with tears in her eyes. She had her doubts about Rirko, about his sincerity. But here was a man who could sympathize, who could see past the mask and into a person's heartache. For someone to tell her this…felt good.

Maho felt unworthy of such kindness. "Your… words… They…They are wasted on me."

"No…I don't think so. Do your best and move forward. Isn't that the Nishizumi way?"

Weeping silent tears, she stood still for a few moments. Afterwards, she grabbed a napkin and her pen. She wrote somewhat shakily, tears dripping on the table. After writing, she gave it to Rirko. It was her cell and e-mail.

"Whatever you need. Let me know. Please. I love her so much."

"… I know."

Standing up, she gave a slight bow and briskly headed out the door. Rirko spent a few minutes looking at his already cold borscht.

He called the waitress over. "Uh, cheque please."

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Evening**

Having a tiring day and expecting to crash on his bed, Rirko returned to the hotel where the Oarai students were staying. Just as he was entering the hotel, Miho and Yukari were exiting, in their neatly pressed uniform with blue jackets (with the Anglerfish logo on).

"Whoa, girls?" Rirko was surprised. He'd thought that they would have had enough time to sightsee, especially with the match coming tomorrow.

Miho blushed. "Mr Nagasawa! Um…it's…"

Yukari stepped up. "We're going to a get together with the rest of the Sensha-do captains. It'll be at the Notojima Golf and Country Club. The dinner starts at 5:30 pm."

"Okay?" Rirko looked interested and sceptical about the excuse, however, in his mind, he couldn't care less. He was just on an emotional roller-coaster and wanted to rest. "Does Student Council know about this? You're going to be back before curfew?"

"We got permission from the Student Council," Miho pepped. "And everyone has our contact information."

"Alright then. Girls, enjoy yourselves. And be safe out there. You do have a match tomorrow." The girls and Rirko exchanged bows, as he headed into the hotel, a jeep pulled up with a Pravda student.

"Dobriy vyecher! You are Miho Nishizumi and Yukari Akiyama, yes? The mighty Katyusha sent me here to escort you to the venue."

Yukari had an inquisitive look. "The 'mighty' Katyusha?"

Miho giggled. "Just roll with it." The girls got in and sped away to the country club.

"No fair! I wanted to go with Miporin!" Saori was pouting in her hotel room, with the rest of the Anglerfish team.

"It was only for Commanders and Vice-Commanders, right? It can't be helped." Hana tried to make sense of it, but she felt the same way as Saori.

Mako was falling asleep. "Don't we have a match tomorrow? And they'll probably party it up until the morning."

"Miporin said that they'd head out early, so to prepare for the match. She's not a liar. Not when it comes to Sensha-do." The girls wondered if Miho was going to be okay for the evening. The past days were ups and downs. But they supported each other, and that's what counts.

The rest of the Sensha-do team took advantage of the hotel's amenities. However, each team was mentally preparing themselves for tomorrow's match. They would beat Pravda, practice or not.

* * *

 **Nanao - Matsuno Midori – Evening**

Maho took a car escort back to Nanao. Both Shiho and Maho were staying in Matsuno Midori on the evening of the match. When Maho arrived back at the hotel, Shiho was in her room waiting. She had an inquisitive look. Maho prepared for the interrogation.

"Maho." Her arms were on her hips

"Yes, mother."

"Where were you this afternoon?"

"Speaking with Katyusha and Nonna about tomorrow's match."

"For what reason?"

"Reconnaissance. Although I did say I wanted to see them fight in their match, I wanted to see if they changed anything in their tactics. They did not."

"Why concern yourself with Pravda. Kuromorimine isn't slated to fight them until the tournament."

"Preparing for the future, mother."

Shiho contemplated on her responses. Maho's heart was racing. She couldn't have her find out what she had been really doing in Notojima.

"Fine then." Maho nodded and headed into her room all the while Shiho looked on. Once she closed the door, she knew something was wrong. _Maho is unusually more reserved this evening. And her doing reconnaissance on her own? Since when does she concern herself with these things? Something is going on._

With the door closed, Maho stood in the middle of the room. She tried to suppress her rage by clenching her fists. She was shaking and breathing to calm herself down. All the suffering, all the strife was all for a reason. She truly wanted to believe that reason was worth everything.

"Miho."

* * *

 _ **Your support is always appreciated, it really helps me a ton.**_


	19. Still In The Dark

**A/N: A military story written in a Reddit post inspired the story here (Basic Training Stories). One part, though. Further, things get real. Again. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Near** **Notojima -** **Notojima Golf and Country Club – Evening**

The driver, with Miho and Yukari in tow, made their way to the country club. Usually, the country club was open to members. However, Pravda persuaded the organisation to use one of its rooms as a dinner venue with a generous donation.

The green hills and trees were hidden under the setting sun. As the driver drove towards the entrance, the building itself looked impressive. The building at a theme of practicality, as well as intimidating for those who wished for entry into its doors. For the Sensha-do captains, it would be theirs for one night.

Katyusha and Nonna were already waiting outside when Miho and Yukari arrived. When she saw the jeep, Katyusha waved so much that Nonna thought she was about to fall off!

"Katyusha, please! Don't move so much!"

"But I see Mihoska! And other girl!"

"Her name is Yukari."

Katyusha made a raspberry. "Whatever! Mihoska is the one I'm interested in!"

Nonna knew not to argue with her commander. She dropped the discussion right away. After thanking the driver, Miho and Yukari made their way to the waiting pair.

"Glad you could make it, Mihoska!" Katyusha was sporting her usual Pravda uniform, the same with Nonna.

Miho gave a bow. "Thank you for having us, Katyusha. Glad we could make it!"

"Come in, come in, everyone else is waiting!"

" _Everyone…is sister here?_ Is anyone missing?"

"Continuance and Kuromorimine send their regards," Nonna explained.

Miho's heart sank. "Oh…I see."

"Miss Nishizumi." Yukari was concerned by Miho's lack of enthusiasm. "I can see your upset about not seeing your sister."

Miho nodded. "At least you're here."

At the sound of those words, Yukari went red-faced! "M-Miss Nishizumi! How kind!"

"Uh, I don't want to interrupt the lovey-dovey action going on, but we got a dinner to get to?" Miho and Yukari saw Katyusha playing with Nonna's hair.

"Can you not play with me when you are bored." Everyone headed inside; it was getting cold.

Inside the venue, everyone rushed to see Miho and Yukari the moment they walked in. Kay was the first to give Miho a huge hug that lasted five seconds. After releasing her (Alisa and Naomi had to pry her off), Miho greeted Nishi and Anchovy warmly.

"Commander Nishizumi! I'm glad we can see each other again." As always, Nishi always held a respectable tone.

"Likewise, Nishi."

"Miho! It's been too long!" Anchovy shook her hand and cheek-kissed her twice. Miho looked uncomfortable but said nothing to be nice.

Yukari, sensing Miho's anxiety, asked Pepperoni. "Why does Anchovy do that?"

"It's an Italian greeting among friends," explained Pepperoni. "one kiss for a stranger, two kisses for a friend and three for a family member."

"I see. _Some places in the world have strange customs._ " As the greetings continued, Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe and Assam sat at the table, look into the interaction.

"Miho looks a lot better," noted Pekoe. "Perhaps, it was because of the match last time she felt strange?"

Darjeeling didn't buy it. "No Pekoe. Although she may look fine, my gut is still saying something is seriously wrong with her. 'Appearances are often deceiving.'"

"Aesop, right?"

Assam noted the group headed over. "They're on their way here."

Miho noted Darjeeling's concerned look for a split second before turning into a smile. _"Is there something wrong with Darjeeling?"_

"Good to see you again, Miho. And Yukari, you look well." She gave a hug to the both of them. Everyone seemed to be here. Suddenly, there was a faint sound of a kantele playing. Everyone turned and was surprised. Only one person they know would have the skill to play kantele in such a beautiful way.

Sitting near the entrance, Captain Mika of Continuation High School, with Aki and Mikko in tow, stood out like a sore thumb. "Hello everyone," Mika said with a smile. "It seems this party is getting lively." The entire group stared at them.

"Maybe you should have told them you were coming?" Aki nervously asked her Captain.

Mika disagreed. "I did say we weren't coming. However, I like to think that we were guided here by the wind." A pluck of her kantele set Katyusha off.

"You said you weren't coming and now here you are? Would it kill you to make up your mind?!"

"Then it wouldn't be interesting."

"Ghh! You're impossible!" Before going any further, Nonna stepped in.

"We'll just ask the chefs to make more food. So please, calm down."

Accepting Nonna's solution, Katyusha in stubborn fashion was determined to have the last word. "Fine, whatever! Just don't mess with us when we're planning this thing again otherwise I'll have you thrown out!"

As the waitresses set up more cutlery for the new guests, the guests began to take their seats.

"When are we planning to leave?" ask Yukari.

"As soon as we can. I don't want to upset Katyusha. They also have a match to prepare for, anyway."

Deciding on a course of action, both headed to the dinner table.

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Evening**

Still fatigued over the drama show with Maho, Rirko was resting in the hotel lobby. Now wearing some casual wear, he planned on getting a nice cold one from the bar, chill out in a corner and try to dump as much crap he endured so he didn't have a mental breakdown. Dragging himself to the bar, he stood near the bartender.

"Wow, you look like hell." He sounded genuinely concerned. His eyes studied Rirko from top to bottom.

" _No shit I look like hell, asshole._ Get me a Moosehead."

The bartender stared at him. "Moosehead?"

Rirko ordered his beer, without realising that he was still in Japan. "Moosehead. Okay, whatever popular beer everyone's drinking, I don't know." He didn't care at this point. He just wanted a drink. He got a beer with a name he couldn't pronounce. Paying for it, he made his way to a hidden corner of the hotel lobby. He wanted to make sure that none of the girls saw him drinking his woes away.

Rirko's problem was that while he could listen to others' grievances, no one was able to listen to _**his**_ grievances. His job as a therapist was not an easy one. He couldn't talk to anyone without breaking confidentiality. His main grievances were, of course, the Nishizumi.

Never had he experience such emotional scarring. It broke his heart that the only thing he could do was listen. He wanted to do more, but his position wouldn't allow it. Now that he knew Maho was probably in the same boat as Miho, even worse, it just made things a lot more complicated. Her suppression of her feelings wouldn't last much longer. He could tell. It was only a matter of time.

"See you got your beer already." A voice broke his thought. Looking around, he saw Ami standing there with the same beer.

"You too, huh?"

She shook her head. "Believe me, the crap that I deal with is nothing compared to yours." Sitting beside him, she knew he was stressed and wanted to let it out.

"How was lunch?"

"F***ed up." Rirko took a sip of his beer. "Had an unexpected visitor."

"Who?"

"Maho."

Ami's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

"She blind sighted me. Wanted to talk about her 'personal issue.'"

"Miho, I presume?" He nodded.

"What happened." Rirko went silent. He didn't want to break confidentiality

Ami looked at him, with a serious, sincere look. "Rirko. You forget, Shiho was my teacher. I also hang out with both of her daughters and know how messed up their family is. Maybe I should have done something back then, but I was stupid and arrogant. I only thought about myself. If I knew this how things would end up, I would have done something."

Setting her beer down, she confided in him. "Whatever crap you're going through right now, you can't keep it bottled up. You, of all people, should know that."

She was right. Ami knew the Nishizumi better than anyone. After all, Shiho was her mentor. He knew he would be breaking confidentiality but seeing as she knew about the Nishizumi, everything he discovered today would be common knowledge to her.

"So, I'll ask again. What happened?"

He sighed. She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Breathe any of this to anyone…"

"…yeah, I get it. Enough with the same song and dance routine. Tell me already."

"… … …fine."

* * *

 **Notojima -** **Notojima Golf and Country Club – Evening**

Dinner was fantastic, as expected with a country club expectation. As the rest of the club members enjoyed themselves, indulged on the fine dining after a long day of golfing, the Sensha-do Captains lavished upon the bountiful feast upon them. Japanese delicacies, as well as some western mixtures. All of them sampled the food, their expressions ranging from heavenly bliss to horrid disgust. But everyone had a good time. Well, maybe _almost_ everyone.

Miho did her best mingling with the people there. Yukari was doing most of the talking. She would contribute to a conversation whenever it involved tanks and tank-related issues. The tournament, future practice matches, stratagems defence and offence. Then, the discussion guided themselves to normal activities. Parties, teas, catering, logistics team running. In these discussions, Miho smiled and nodded.

However, in the back-burner, she was sad that her sister didn't come. She felt that Maho would have been someone that she would be able to hold a conversation. With good reason. The two of them knew what the other was thinking. Such strength of a sisterly bond. But did it hold true today?

Dinner followed by dessert. The soft music from the club's live band seeped into the room. Mika didn't have to play her kantele. She was more interested in the sounds of the group. Aki and Mikko listened in, as well.

The rest of the girls were not as relaxed. Darjeeling and Kay had an intense discussion on the importance of US/British joint military programs that were being tested in some of the States and parts of Britain. Wanting to focus more on discipline and camaraderie, the JROTC was a good start but felt it could do more. The possibility of two minds thinking alike sounded fun. While Darjeeling looked forward to preserving a school's dignity, Kay looked forward to the co-ed parties.

Assam, Orange Pekoe, Alisa and Naomi watched the ping-pong tourney between Darjeeling and Kay as they darted ideas back and forth from each other. The gears in their minds started to turn, as they had ideas that could make their fantasies a reality.

Nishi and her team, with Katyusha and Nonna, talked about the cultural differences of Pravda and Chiatan. Pravda's strict military discipline and Chi-Ha-Tan's doctrine of full-out assaults. They tired their best to understand each other but failed. Their seconds argued for their respected captains.

All the while Yukari tried to get a word in, edgewise. Miho simply did nothing. The conversations lasted about an hour before the food was taken away. The dinner, reaching its conclusion.

Katyusha tapped a glass to get everyone's attention and stood on a table. "Thank you so much for attending this banquet that Katyusha had generously set up for you all!"

"You set up?" Kay asked. "I'm pretty sure Nonna did all the work." The room bursts into laughter. Nonna gave a quick smile while Katyusha was red-faced.

"S-Shut up! I did the work! Me! Anyways, I'll have to wrap things up now. Mihoska and I have a match to get to tomorrow." Murmurs flooded the room. It was almost 8:30 pm in the evening.

Miho nodded. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Both Yukari and Miho got out from their chairs. Katyusha motioned one of the students to prepare their ride back.

"Will everyone be watching the match tomorrow?" asked Miho.

Kay gave a thumbs up. "Of course! Wouldn't miss it."

"Just a moment, Miho." Darjeeling took a bag that was under her seat. Giving it to Orange Pekoe, she gave it to Miho.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to mail it to you. However, since I knew you were going to be here, I thought it best if I gave it to you here. It's Glorianna's trademark relaxing tea blend."

Miho had a bad feeling about this. " _Does she know? Why would she give me this?_ I appreciate the gesture, Darjeeling, thank you."

Darjeeling smiled, but deep down she hid her worry from her friend.

"No fair! How come Mihoska got something, but I didn't!" Ever the kid, Katyusha protested.

"I'll tell you later," was Nonna's reply. Miho and Yukari left to the front of the building, after pledging to have a good, fun match with Katyusha. When they were gone, the discussions began.

"Why did you give that to her?" asked Kay. Darjeeling sighed.

"Did you notice anything…usual with Miho this evening?"

Anchovy put her finger on her chin. "Now that you mentioned it, she was a lot more reserved this evening than usual."

This piped Nishi's interest. "How so, Duce Anchovy?"

"Well normally, at least for as long as I've known her, she tried to engage in other topics in conversations. But this time around…she's."

"Quiet?" asked Carpaccio.

"Quieter."

"Yukari was doing the most talking," Pepperoni pointed out. "Maybe too much?"

"Perhaps maybe trying to throw us from Miho's well-being?"

"Or something more?"

The girls wondered what was happening. Miho had always been quiet but tonight showed that she had no interest, if it wasn't about tanks.

Assam wanted to put her two cents. "Darjeeling-sama noted this behaviour the last time we met."

"When?" asked Fukuda.

"After our match, we wanted to congratulate Miho. When we saw her, she was out of breath and was taken into the medical tent by Yukari."

Everyone was unnerved by this news. The fact that Miho went into the medical tent…did that mean she was harmed during the match?

"Was she hurt?" asked Tamada.

"No…she looked fine. Just winded."

"How did she look?" asked Naomi. "Physically speaking."

Orange Pekoe answered this question. "She was pale. Her friends said it was because she was planning for our match all night, but I highly doubt it. She just looked…exhausted."

Past matches with Miho didn't have her exhausted post-match. If anything, she was invigorated by the performances afterwards. This was not the same Miho they came to know.

Alisa was quiet for a moment. "What is it?" asked Kay.

"You think…it could be PTSD?"

"What the hell?" Kay was practically shouting. "What made you think that?"

"I'm just saying. Look, the girls said they didn't see anything physically wrong. This month's US military journal says it has seen more soldiers coming home with PTSD symptoms. Remember, Sensha-do's an intense sport, especially when you're at the helm. It's rare, but people do get hurt. With the shells raining, and trends moving-"

"Yeah, but we're not at war!"

"I know that! But being withdrawn is one of the signs. And Miho's been quiet this evening and- "

"She doesn't have PTSD! End of story!"

"Excuse me?" The two girls turned to Nishi. "I'm sorry, but what is this PTSD?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," Naomi replied. "It's a mental instability that happens when soldiers on the battlefield seen things too horrific that the human mind shuts itself down to prevent the person from entering a psychotic break."

"So, it's a brain problem that if you see too many horrible things, your brain shuts off?" Anchovy wanted the layman's term version. Naomi looked at her.

"Yeah. We learnt this in one of our health classes."

Kay sighed for a moment. "Miho just doesn't fit the criteria for PTSD. She's not engaged in any active combat. Nor has she served in a campaign of a military."

"That's not entirely true." Everyone turned and was surprised it was Mika talking.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikko. Both Aki and Mikko knew that when she had this tone and looked, it was no laughing matter.

"She participates in Sensha-do. When you boil it down, she's a platoon leader in charge of driving world war tanks around and attacking others. As for service, while she did not serve in any active military organisation, she did serve in a military school program."

Kay was wide-eyed. "Son of a bitch. You're right."

"By all accounts, Kuromormine can be classified as a military school."

They realised they knew nothing about Miho's past. They never asked. The only thing they knew was that she was a Nishizumi and both her sister and mother were traditional practitioners of Sensha-do.

Kay lumped her throat. Since first meeting her, Kay had a fondness for Miho. Her open and accepting nature was what made her so lovable. She wanted to think that she was a close friend. And if anyone knew anything about Kay, she wouldn't take any bad-mouthing from anyone about her friends.

"Do you think something happened in Kuromorimine?"

Mika shrugged. "Maybe. I can't be too sure."

Darjeeling was determined to help Miho. "We have to get to the bottom of this otherwise-"

Just then, there was a slamming sound. Looking for the source of the noise, Katyusha had both hands on the table.

"I had enough of this! If you girls are intent on talking about this any further, then go ahead. Katyusha has a match to prepare for!" She got up and hurriedly left the door. Slamming it, they looked to Nonna.

"She likes Miho, as well."

Anchovy nodded. "We all do."

"Which is why we will help her," reaffirmed Darjeeling. "But how?"

"I think I may point you in the right direction. Early today, we met with Oarai's student counsellor. If Miho is dealing with something, he would know."

"Will he be in tomorrow's match?" asked Orange Pekoe.

Nonna headed towards the door. "Miho did say he had a lot to do with Oarai's team development. I would imagine so. Until then, Da sveedaneeya." Giving a bow, she left.

* * *

Katyusha was waiting in a hidden part of the entrance. Nonna went up to her.

"What a waste of time," Katyusha grumbled. "We stuck around there for far too long."

"It was for a good reason. Are you not worried about your friend, Katyusha?"

Katyusha glared at her. "Mihoska's a rival! Not a friend! Get it right!" As she said this, some tears trickled down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Here." Nonna offered her a pink handkerchief.

Katyusha wiped the rest of her tears away quickly. "I'm not crying! Let's go!"

As they headed towards the jeep, Nonna smiled. Katyusha did care.

* * *

 **Enroute Back to** **Notojima – Evening**

The jeep roared on the road, heading back to Notojima. The sun had already gone down, and the path was lit only by the jeep's headlights. As they were travelling, Miho and Yukari were in the back. Miho stared at the gift Darjeeling gave her.

"What' wrong Miss Nishizumi?"

Miho sighed. "You think Darjeeling and the other Glorianna girls know what's happening.

"Well, they did see you when you were in that state. It might be a possibility."

Miho was depressed. She wanted to reassure her friends that everything was alright. However, if the Glorianna girls saw Miho in that way after their match, she did not doubt that she would pick up on it.

"When is this going to end, Yukari?"

Asking such as a question, Yukari didn't have an answer immediately. "You've been getting help, Miss Nishizumi. I know that you'll get better."

"But when?" Miho was frustrated by the lack of progress. She wanted everything to what it once was. Doing Sensha-do with her friends, enjoying her life in Oarai, not worrying about the next panic attack.

"I truly don't have an answer for that, Miss Nishizumi. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Yukari. I know I'm taking it out on you. You listening makes me feel better." Putting her head on her shoulder, Miho rested and closed her eyes. "Can you wake me when we get there? I just want to rest my eyes a little."

"Of course." Propping her shoulder, Yukari held her hand. "Everything will end up okay. Just have faith."

Miho chuckled softly. "I heard that somewhere before."

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Evening**

When the girls arrived back at the hotel, it was 9:00 pm in the evening. They didn't see Rirko and Ami in the corner, but they saw them.

"Miho looks terrible," Ami noted.

"Probably feels terrible too. I'll have to ask them how it went tomorrow."

"You think everything went alright? What's that they're carrying." Noticing the bag, they couldn't see the contents from that distance.

"I don't know, but it looks fancy. Maybe expensive?"

"Could be from Glorianna," Ani hypothesised. "They're into that prissy, rich stuff."

"Okay, rude. You can't base an entire school because of gift wrapping."

"I don't see the problem."

"You lucky no one else is here. Otherwise, we'd be accused of being drunk when making those comments."

"Oh, come on! Lighten up! Have another bottle." She was on her third.

"Hell no, I'm a lightweight. I'm done for the night." Rirko got up to leave.

Ami smirked. "Wuss."

"I know, right?" Before heading off, he turned to her. "Thanks. Seriously."

"Everyone needs an ear to listen to. You've offered your ears to a lot of people. Some of those people I care about. It's the least I can do."

Rirko head up to his room. It was fortunate it was on the lobby floor. That night, he hoped that everything would turn out okay for tomorrow's match.

Unfortunate that some luxuries don't pan out that way.

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Night**

Saori, Mako and Hana were sharing a room while Yukari and Miho shared another on the lobby floor. Seeing that the match was going to be tomorrow afternoon, they decided to rest early to plan early tomorrow. They could sleep easily however that night, before midnight, Miho woke up. She couldn't understand why. Maybe the excitement of an incoming match or the possibility Darjeeling knew about her condition. Either way, she couldn't get back to sleep.

" _Maybe a walk in the lobby will do me some good._ " Wearing her pyjamas and taking her card key, she was careful not to wake Yukari.

Walking on the lobby floor, Miho strolled in the empty hallway. She was enjoying the peace until she heard snickering. She wondered who it was. Turning a corner, she saw two boys at one of the lobby's computers. They were trying to hold their laughter while watching a video.

"Oh my god, I can't breathe!"

"Shut up, shut up, someone will hear. Okay, okay one more. This is a compilation."

"Is it good?"

"It better be. It has a lot of likes and views."

Miho hid behind a corner. The volume wasn't loud, but she could still hear. What she heard next froze her in place.

It was shouting. More than shouting, they were military commands. Military men screaming and yelling at recruits to complete their tasks quickly and flawlessly. Of course, they couldn't so they were yelled at some more. And the cycle continued over and over, and the only thing the recruit can say was 'yes, drill sergeant or aye aye sir.'" This went on for another three minutes, and the boys howled with laughter.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" The boys turned to see the concierge headed towards them. "I keep getting complaints from people. You were told before, no computers after midnight!"

The boys jumped and ran towards the stairs while laughing all the while. In the entire exchange, Miho just stood and listened. She couldn't move. She breathed heavily. The whole event reminded her of something her mind wanted to forget.

* * *

 _Kuromorimine. It was raining. Miho was on the Sensha-do training grounds, where all the tanks were. She stood there, petrified what awaited her. Suddenly, she some him._

 _A big intimidating man, with three other Kuromorimine officers who were her senior. Maho wasn't there. She got called off somewhere by mother. At that time, she had wished she was there with her._

" _What did I do wrong? Why was I called here? I didn't do anything! So, why?" She had little time to contemplate because now the instructor and the other officers descended upon her and started to scream._

 _The others were just yelling random stuff Miho didn't understand. They were inches away from her entire head. But the words she focused on was the instructor. She couldn't avoid him. He was yelling in front of her face._

" _When are you going to be your own girl? When are you going to quit holding your sister's hand, huh? Are you stupid that you can't think for yourself? Are you just a fun, loving hippie that want to smoke a joint with a Boko bear doll? Do they really allow kinders in this school? Who the hell, in their right mind, cuddle with a bear at your age? You had better get your shit together otherwise you will get your shit wrecked! Do you get what I'm saying?"_

 _And on. And on. And on. Miho could only answer 'yes sir' to him. He was yelling these questions so fast; she didn't have an opportunity to answer. He didn't care though. He kept up yelling random stuff while she kept on yelling 'yes sir!'_

 _This exchange lasted three minutes. She kept her bearing until near the end. He said something that hurt her._

" _Your sister was born lucky. You're lucky to be just born!"_

 _At that, Miho shed silent tears. A lot of quiet tears. Everyone stopped. The instructor took his finger, wiped a tear from her cheek, and licked it._

" _Now I own your soul." He said this while keeping the same, stern face._

 _All four of them went back to the shed. Miho stood there in the rain for another three minutes before they led her back in. When she got home, she ran to her room and locked the door. There she cried into her pillow. There wasn't any amount of Boko plays that day to make her happy._

* * *

She stood there. Frozen in a place like a statue. She walked a couple of steps backwards and tried to head back towards her room. It came. The heavy breathing, the heart palpitations, the tightness of chest. This time, it was a lot more intense. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she started to cough heavily. Feeling lightheaded, she collapsed on the floor all the while trying to get back up. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do it. Her vision clouded by the tears, each breath laboured with coughs.

" _I'm going to die. I'm going to die, and no one will know_." She was scared, but no one knew she was out there. The feeling of death prevented her from saying anything. She was hoping, praying that someone would come.

* * *

Rirko was woken by the sound of coughing. "Man, what? No one ever heard of cough drops?" He was in a grumpy mood. Mostly because he was awoken from nightly bliss. He tried to ignore it, but it kept on going. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it!" He got up, wearing pyjamas and a t-shirt, and headed towards the door. When he peeked into the peephole, he instantly woke up.

It was Miho. She was on the floor. Rirko's heart stopped. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

At that point, all he wanted to do was bust open the door and tend to her. But a reaction like that would have made the situation worse.

Shaking, he opened the door slowly. Walking over to her, he knelt. When Miho saw him, she hastily grabbed his whole arm, her nails digging into his bare skin. He didn't care. She tried to speak to him, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. They were mixed with gasps and sobs. Her eyes are meeting his, pleading him to help her.

"Shh…I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're scared, I know. I'm here. I'm here. Can I help you?" His voice was in a whisper. He had to calm her down.

Nodding her head shakily, he sat down and gently propped her up against the wall. "Good job. Now, can you breathe?"

Miho began to breathe deep breaths.

"Slow, okay? Slowly. No rush." Following the instructions, she slowed her breathing. She held on to his hand and didn't let go. They sat there, just the two of them. She was still shaken by the near-death experience. But she was glad that someone was there with her, especially someone she knew. Just then, the concierge from before stumbled upon them. He was about to open his mouth, probably to yell for help, before Rirko called him over. The concierge bent down to his ear.

"Sir? Is everything alright? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"Everything is fine. I need you to do something."

"Yes, sir."

"I need you to get my phone inside my room, on the dresser. It's right across from us."

Understanding, the concierge opened the door using a master passkey. He entered the room. About a minute later, he emerged again with the phone and gave it to Rirko.

"Thank you."

"Do you require anything else?" This, naturally, freaked him out.

"Yeah. Can you get a cup of water for the lady here?" Bowing, he rushed immediately to get the cup. Miho looked on and continued to hold him.

"Are you doing okay now?"

She shook her head. She couldn't speak yet but understood his questions. They weren't overly hard. Simple yes and no questions. Rirko took his phone and looked at Ami's number. He called her up.

A sleepy voice came from the other end. "H-Hello?"

"Main floor. Now."

"Rirko? What the hell?"

"Main floor, Ami. And don't freak out." He hung up. A few minutes later, he heard a door open on the main floor. Ami, in her robe, walked out of the room. When she saw the two, she froze. She stood there for a few moments before walking towards them.

"Rir- What? W-What happened?" Ami asked him. Miho looked on as the two talked.

"I'll talk to you later about it. I don't have her friends phone. Are any of the girls on this floor?"

"I think she was sharing a room with Yukari. It was on this floor."

"Fine." He turned to Miho. "How are you? Can you get up?"

Nodding slowly, Rirko helped her up. She shakily stood, grabbing onto his arm.

"Let's get you somewhere comfortable, where you can sit down."

The three went over to the central lobby area. There, they sat on couches surrounding a fireplace. The concierge came back with the glass of water. Miho slowly drank while Rirko and Ami looked on. They whispered to one another while she sat by herself.

"What the hell happened to her?" Ami wanted to know.

"I found her on the floor, coughing."

"That doesn't explain what happened."

"I don't know, Ami. All I do know is that those were anxiety symptoms. I'm thinking she felt as if she was going to die."

"This is not good. She can't talk, and I can only imagine how she's feeling."

"Yeah." Rirko noticed the concierge looking nervously towards them. He kept busy at the front desk.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Rirko said as he approached the front desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank you for your assistance. It's greatly appreciated."

"Um…your welcome sir. Forgive me. I never had to deal with a situation like this before."

" _Every dollar I heard that_. Did anything happen in this hotel during the night?"

"No…wait." So, something did happen. Did it have something to do with Miho?

"There were some complaints from some of the guests on this floor about a noise disturbance coming from the main lobby. When I checked, there were two hooligans on the computer, past their time. They were probably looking at videos."

" _Okay? Nothing unusual there. Kids are acting like kids._ Anything else? Did you happen to see what they were watching?"

"N-No…but I heard…"

"Yes?"

"I heard a lot of screaming."

"Are you certain?"

"They were playing the video low, but when I got to them, I could hear the noise."

"Thank you, sir. You've been most helpful." Giving a bow, Rirko returned to the girls.

* * *

By this time, Miho still hadn't spoken to Ami. Rirko was still concerned but relieved that the situation had died down a little. "How are you, Miho."

"…"

"I see."

"She still can't talk," Ami stepped in. "I tried asking her about what happened, but I got nothing."

"She'll tell us when she's ready. Right, Miho?" She nodded her head and took another sip of water.

"We'll talk about the match later," he whispered to Ami. She nodded. Now was the time to look after Miho's well-being. Everything else was secondary.

It was one thirty in the morning, and suddenly the three heard running footsteps. Just then, Yukari, in her pyjamas darted her eyes all over the place. She was apparently looking for Miho. When she saw the three, she rushed in.

"Miss Nishizumi!" She ran over, out of breath. She had tears in her eyes. "What happened to you? When I woke up, you were gone! I didn't see you anywhere in the room."

Miho looked down, teary-eyed. She started to shake again.

Rirko sighed. "Have a seat, Yukari. I'll explain." When it was all said and done, the two girls were held unto one another. Miho felt terrible about Yukari finding out what happened. Yukari felt horrible that something like this happened again while she was right next to her.

"Miss Nishizumi. Please don't feel bad about this." Miho was trying not to.

Rirko knew that the match would start in the afternoon. "Miho's been through a lot. I'd say let her get some shut-eye. At least a few hours of sleep. Then, we'll discuss the possibility of her participating in the match."

Yukari went wide-eyed while Miho's skin turned pale.

"Can we talk about it now, Mr Nagasawa?" Yukari pleaded.

Rirko shook his head. "Right now, everyone's on edge. To facilitate a proper discussion, everyone must have a clear mind. Once everyone has gotten some shut-eye, and we're all fine, we'll talk about it. End of story."

Both nodded. They agreed that they would see Rirko and Ami in the Oarai team tents, on the battlefield, a few hours before the start of the match. Exhausted, Yukari helped Miho back into her room. She wasn't the only one tired. As soon as they were out of sight, both Ami and Rirko sighed simultaneously.

"What a mess," Rirko mused.

"You got that right. So, what now?"

"Obviously, she can't go through with that match."

"Don't be too sure. Miho's the type of person that can do a lot of crazy things. If last year was any indication."

"But she wasn't dealing with emotional crap, last year. This year, she's been bombarded with it."

Ami understood where Rirko was coming from. Emotional exhaustion was just as severe as physical exhaustion. He merely thought that she couldn't take it.

"Rirko. If you think you know Miho Nishizumi by the number of times you spoke with her, you're wrong."

He looked at her, inquisitively. "How?"

"Like her sister and mother, Miho's a strong-willed individual. Always tries her best, she can get things done. She's not afraid to get her hands dirty. Most of all, she's loyal. There's no way she would leave her team hanging. Miho believes she's responsible for them. She nurtured their strengths, gave them ideas on how to work together and most importantly have them figure out what talents they had to create a working unit. You should know how strong she can be when she puts her heart into something. Sensha-do is her life. An important part of her. There is no way, in hell, that she's going to let you take that away from her."

"Damn it, Ami. I thought you were with me on this."

"I am. But I also want you to think about Miho's emotional state in this. This is about her, after all. And you're about to make an arbitrary decision that doesn't respect her feelings?"

Ami was right, once again. Rirko was concerned about Miho's mental state. That she would be too weak to lead during a Sensha-do match. That something terrible might happen to her or the others. But, he had forgotten how intense Miho could be. He had not witnessed the trials Miho, and the others went through last year. It was a testament to their willpower.

Rirko sighed. Ami had a point, but he also had a professional obligation to make sure that Miho was safe. He had to make a choice.

"… … …fine. But if she cracks out there, I'm pulling her out!"

"Fine with me."

That was the end of it. Rirko would let Miho participate. But at first sight of trouble, he would take her away.

"I hope I don't regret this."

"We'll just have to wait and see. Now, we need to get some rest as well. We're not leaving here until 9."

"So, a few hours of sleep?"

"You can always sleep on the bus."

"Meh…" Rirko didn't like that idea, but he had no choice in the matter. Why, what was supposed to be a relaxing night, ending up one of the most intense?

* * *

 **Notojima - Hotel - Hotel Room - Night**

Yukari tucked Miho back into her bed. Calmed down substantially, she could talk slowly.

"I'm…sorry."

Yukari shook her head. "What did I say before? I'm here for you. We all are."

"I want…to…be… there."

"And you will. Just get some rest. We'll talk about it later." Like before, she held Miho's hand. Gripping it, Miho allowed herself to relax and finally rest.

While waiting for her to sleep, Yukari's thoughts were on her friend. She felt no malice or hatred for her part in the situation. She only felt a sense of love and responsibility. For it was Miho that changed her life. When she invited her to look for tanks the first time she met the rest of her friends, she was no longer alone. Yukari owed her a great deal.

" _You helped me so much, Miss Nishizumi. Now, it's my turn."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The support and love have been nothing short of heartwarming. I don't truly understand the life of a military school student or military life for a kid, but I would imagine it would be intense. Let me know. I try to make this story as accurate as possible._**


	20. Deliverer of Sorrows

_**A/N: I tried. I really, really tried. Double checked, triple checked, make sure that it's sound. It's as best as its going to get. You all have been sending some great ideas and constructive criticism. It's been helping me with my writing. Thank you for your support.**_

 _ **\- Been using Grammarly, so I've been using the Americanized word style, not Canadian. I'm sorry if I didn't say before.**_

 _ **\- The roller-coaster is not over yet! Enjoy.**_

 _ **Update (shoutout to Goodalwayswins98)**_

 _ **\- The Panzer III had a crew of five, not six**_

 _ **\- Small name changes**_

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Morning**

The day of the match finally arrived. Oarai vs Pravda. As the rising sun appeared before Notojima, the teams woke up, one by one, revitalized from the sleep. As the students, especially the Sensha-do teams, prepared themselves for breakfast Saori, Hana and Mako assembled themselves in front of Yukari and Miho's room.

"Miporin! Yukarin! Time for breakfast!" Saori sounded way too cheerful for the morning.

Mako, in typical Mako fashion, gave a big yawn. "Even I got up early. What's up with them? If we could have slept in, then I would have."

"This is strange," Hana pondered aloud. "Usually those two are way up early to prepare for the match." She knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the door opened, and a half-sleepy Yukari greeted them. Everyone was surprised.

"Yukarin? You're not ready?" Saori, as well as the others, had thought they would be all set. Yukari rubbed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry. Something happened last night."

Everyone's heart dropped. Did something happen? Again?

"Was it Miho?" Hana asked, out of concern. Yukari nodded. "I see."

"What happened?!" Saori wanted to know. "What happened to Miporin?!"

"Shh!" Yukari wanted everyone to be quiet. Miho was still sleeping. She entered the room, grabbed her keycard and closed the door behind her. "It's like this."

Yukari explained to them what happened. How Rirko found Miho on the floor, struggling to breathe or move. How he and Ami kept her calm. How Miho felt afterwards, full of guilt that yet again she dragged Yukari into her mess. As she was retelling the story, the three girls looked on shocked by what transpired as they slept. When Yukari finished her story, none of the girls said a thing.

"I…I'm sorry, Yukari. We had no idea." Hana could barely speak the words. Saori and Mako must have felt the same way. That they had failed Miho. Saori suddenly ran towards the main lobby.

"Saori!" Mako called out. She wanted to go after her, but Hana stopped her.

"It's okay. She'll be fine. She's just upset."

Yukari shook her head. "I'm not mad at anyone. It happened way early in the morning. Nobody knew. If Mr Nagasawa wasn't there when he was…"

Mako and Hana agreed. Miho was okay because Rirko could be there for her. It didn't matter whether he was on the clock or not. He was willing to help.

"We'll have breakfast later. We're leaving around nine, right?"

Hana nodded. "Y-Yeah. We'll tell everyone else you're sleeping in. Just get as much sleep as you can."

Yukari smiled slightly and returned to her room. Mako sighed, "well, this is a great way to start the morning. On match day, too."

"Let's go find Saori. She must feel horrible." The two friends went to find their third.

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Main Lobby - Morning**

Rirko slept a few hours before waking up. His external alarm clock was wounded to six in the morning. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back to sleep. In the main lobby, he was waiting for breakfast to be ready.

Sipping on a cup of orange juice he bought from the vending machine, he picked up a newspaper and started to relax.

" _Last night was a total disaster. I just hope that today isn't going to be-_ " Just then, he spotted Saori, running from one corner of the lobby to the other and out the door. She was in tears.

"No…No of course not. Why wouldn't it be?!" The day was starting with one of Miho's friends in tears. Saori must have heard what happened to her. Moments later, Mako and Hana made their entrance and headed towards Rirko.

He was emotionally exhausted and wasn't in the mood to counsel. However, when he saw Hana and Mako's faces, he couldn't stay mad at them. They needed help.

"I guess you three know what happened to Miho last night?" asked Rirko. Hana nodded.

"Yukari filled us in. Saori took the news hard."

Mako sighed. "We failed Miho."

"No…no, no we are not starting that!" Rirko stood up and looked at the girls. "If anything, Miho's in a better place because of all of your efforts. But there's only so many people can do. You've done your part. So, don't tell me that you've failed!"

Hana and Mako looked at him. He seemed upset.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr Nagasawa. I didn't mean to offend-"

"Mako, just…" Rirko had to pause. He had let his mood get the better of him, although his intentions were pure. "Sorry. I only wanted to reaffirm to the both of you that you didn't do anything wrong. How were you supposed to know what was happening in the dead of night? The only reason why I was able to help was that Miho was practically in front of my door."

"So, it was by chance you were able to help her?"

"I really don't know. All I do know was that she needed help. You would've done the same, right?"

Both nodded. They would have done the same. Rirko looked at the front door. "Hmm, are we going to go after her or what?"

"We'll handle it, Mr Nagasawa, thank you. Saori can get…defensive with people she doesn't know well. I mean, you only saw each other during practice and that one meeting."

"Point taken," Rirko sat back down. "I'll let her in your care. But if you get in trouble, let me know right away."

As they bowed and headed towards the front door, Rirko hoped that Miho wouldn't participate. But knowing her, she totally would. That's how she was devoted to Sensha-do.

But then again, his guesses about Miho turned out wrong sometimes.

* * *

 **Notojima- Outside Hotel - Morning**

"Saori! Saori!" Hana called out. People were heading off to work, cars driving past. It was a start of a brand-new day. The sun had risen slightly before they were able to find Saori. She was on a bench, crying.

"Over there!" Mako and Hana ran over to her. As they approached, Saori started to leave.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Nope, that's not happening!" Hana and Mako walked briskly towards her. Seeing Hana's angry look, grounded Saori a little. She sat down.

Mako took Saori's hand. "I know what you think. It's the same for the rest of us. That we failed Miho."

Saori didn't say it, but she was right. "We said we would be there for her. When she was suffering, we were just sound asleep not realizing what was happening!"

"But it was way early in the morning. Nobody would be up at that time." Hana needed to rationalize the situation for her. Thinking about failure wouldn't have done any good. They needed to move on.

"Yukari isn't mad at us. She understands." Saori was afraid that Yukari would be upset with them. That they intentionally left Yukari alone to deal with the mess.

"We simply didn't know. If we had, we would have helped. But we didn't We have to accept it and move on."

"Yukarin, Miporin. They've been through a lot. How can I…can we support them."

"By doing what we do best," Hana replied, with a smile. "Be there for them."

"To talk. To listen. To help. Whatever it takes to make Miho's life easier." Mako's insightful words and Hana's spirit gave Saori new resolve. She wiped the tears with her sleeve.

"Then let's do our best today."

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel –Dining Area - Morning**

Rirko was finishing his second helping of breakfast before Ami walked in. In full dress uniform, it looked like she didn't have the fatigue from the night before. Hair neatly made, makeup on, even her dress shoes were shinned. Rirko was sitting by himself. The rest of the faculty had their own table.

He didn't like mingling with the rest of the staff at the school. He was fully aware that despite his excellent advice, the staff was talking about him behind his back. Good, or ill, he didn't know. But they only went to him for professional reasons. A truant student, classroom management, teaching techniques. Everything else; nada. Ami was the only person that he had a good working/social relationship with.

She sat down beside him, a plate of steamed rice, miso soup and grilled fish. "Wow Rirko, you look like hell."

"Love you too." Ami blushed bright red before looking to see anyone heard. She punched him hard.

"Ow! Are you serious Ami?"

"Don't say stupid stuff like that, stupid! People will get the wrong idea."

"What idea?"

Ami stared and shook her head. "I know men can be dense. That just proved my point."

"Whatever. Forgive me if I feel like crap."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ami sipped on her miso soup. "It was a messed-up night. But, focus on the present now. Supporting the girls during the match is important."

Rirko looked around. "I don't see Miho or Yukari here."

"Hmm. They still must be sleeping." She looked at her watch. "7:00. We'll start mustering around 8."

Rirko looked up. "Mustering?"

Ami realized what she said. "Did I say muster? I mean, meet up. Meet up in the lobby."

"Yes…ma'am." She looked at him.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Do we have to wake them up if we don't see them?"

"We may have too. I don't want anyone being left behind."

"Then I'll leave that sort of thing to you."

Ami agreed. "Fine. But you're going to be in the lobby with the rest of the team for me."

"Fine with me."

Now decided on a course of action, they happily ate their breakfast.

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Miho's Hotel Room - Morning**

Yukari slept for another half hour before waking up. Stretching herself, she went over to Miho.

"Miss Nishizumi? Miss Nishizumi? Wake up." Shaking her slightly, Yukari went over to see Miho wide awake. She smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Nishizumi. Are you well?" Miho took the covers and stretched a little.

"Good morning, Yukari. I'm okay, thank you." Smiling a little, Miho didn't have the heart to tell her she still felt anxious. Only a little bit.

"We got plenty of time to get ready." Yukari headed to the washroom.

"Yukari?"

"Yes?"

"Were you talking to someone this morning?"

Yukari considered telling Miho about meeting the girls this morning. "N-no. I didn't"

Miho titled her head. "Really? Must be me then. Let's not keep the others waiting." As Miho rummaged through her luggage, Yukari thought to herself.

" _Miss Nishizumi looks okay. But I'm still worried."_

Miho hid her face but was downcast. She knew that Yukari spoke to the girls about what happened.

" _This is my fault. They're all worried about me. I must make this work. For everyone's sake."_

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel –Dining Area - Morning**

Yukari and Miho made their way to the dining hall. None of the Sensha-do team members was there, but there were still some students talking and eating. They were lucky. Breakfast was always hot, and it was only 7:30. They had one hour before they had to leave for the match. They were going to stay in the hotel for one more night, so they could take their time packing.

Grabbing the miso soup, grilled fish and rice they found a spot near a sunlit window. It was a beautiful day. But in the afternoon, the forecast called for a snow…a lot of snow. The air was brisk, and some people were already in winter coats.

"We didn't get a chance to prepare this time, Miss Nishizumi," Yukari said as she stuffed a helping of rice in her mouth. "But, I'm sure we'll do fine."

"The team has been practising. I'm sure that they have the strategy on lock. Let's just hope that Katyusha hasn't changed her ambush tactics. Otherwise, we'd be in trouble."

The two ate their breakfast silently. As the students left to get ready for the day, Yukari and Miho quietly studied one another. The question of the morning visitors weighted on both minds. To Yukari, did she know? To Miho, when will she tell? Both knew something was up, but they didn't realize it was about the same thing.

Yukari couldn't take the silence anymore. "Miss Nishizumi?"

"Yes?"

"I…was talking with someone this morning."

Miho gave a sigh. So, she did know. "Was it the girls?" Yukari nodded slowly.

"I told them what happened."

"And?"

"Well…"

Miho wanted Yukari to spit it out. To tell her how mad they were that something like this happened on their watch. How Miho, again, had them deal with her issue.

"Just say it, Yukari. Please."

"Saori was upset. Hana and Mako went to calm them down. They were concerned."

Miho's guess was right on the mark. The girls visited, they got upset and concerned. She felt unbearably guilty. She clenched her right hand and was trying to hold in the anger that she kept for herself.

"Doing that won't change a thing." Both girls turned to see Hana, Mako and Saori walking towards them. Hana saw Miho's clenched hand. She gently put her hand on Miho's fist.

"Getting angry with yourself won't change the fact that what happened, happened."

"Good or ill, we stick together. That's what friends do." Mako nodded her head. For any person dealing with this stress, supports were a valuable commodity.

The sentiment was appreciated, but the guilt was still there. "I know that. I do. I'm just tried."

"Tired?"

"I never used to be this way. When the only thing I cared about was the friends I've made and Sensha-do. Everything used to be easy. I just…want things to go back to how they used to be. I just…"

Hearing Miho like this was depressing. But they cared less about their own feelings and more about hers.

"And things will get better, Miporin. In time."

"When's that going to be?" Miho asked mournfully. "I can't exactly live my life like this. Worrying each day will be the day I lose my friends!"

Anglerfish was agape. Miho, in her moment of frustration, had let loose her biggest fear in all this. That she would lose everything, she'd gained. Her sacrifices, her struggles amounting to one colossal failure.

Wide-eyed at the realization of what she had said, Miho was red-faced and silent. She knew she couldn't take back what she said.

"Miporin? Is that how you feel? Do you still think we're going to leave you? After all, we've been through together?"

While she had assurances that they would not leave her side, a part of her thought otherwise. Why carry a burden you have no obligation to carry? You can leave it, cast it aside and go somewhere far away. No longer trouble yourself with the doom and gloom. Be happy, to live life your own way. It's what her mother and sister would do. It's what _**she**_ would do, given the circumstances.

Miho expected for them to leave at that moment. She wouldn't blame them. Who wanted to hang out with a depressed person? Looking down, she waited for the worse.

Hana's hand was still on Miho's. Then, Yukari's. Mako and Saori joined them. Miho looked up and saw them, smiling.

"Surprised?" Hana asked. "Don't be. In your heart, you were hoping we'd do this."

In the broadest reaches of her heart, she didn't want anyone to leave. Her wish was granted, and she realized how much her anxiety controlled her.

"How could I ever doubt you girls?" Miho asked, in a mumble.

"We understand how hard it is, Miss Nishizumi. You worry about your condition every day. But you always put others in front of you. Shedding tears, not for yourself, but for those around you."

"And that's why we're here, Miporin. That's what makes you so interesting."

Initially shocked and touches by these words, Miho smiled. "Funny, I thought me being awkward and clumsy is what made me interesting."

"You know what I mean. Details, details."

As everyone laughed at the joke, Miho realized for whom the company she kept. They were her friends who would stand by her, good or ill. If she doubted before, this would erase all doubts now.

She was _**not**_ alone. Nor will she ever be.

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Lobby - Morning**

The Sensha-do team gathered in the main lobby. Rirko yawned as he saw the various groups, excited about the match.

" _Look at all these girls giddy. That'll probably change after the match."_ But then again, he didn't hold his breath. He saw the girls after the match last time, and they were just as hyper post-match.

"You don't look too good." Rirko sleepily turned slowly to see Hippo staring at him. _Caesar_ was the one who spoke.

"Mr Nagasawa, what's wrong? You look like you were up all night." Hippo wanted an answer.

"That's because I was."

They turned wide-eyed. "Really?" They asked in unison.

"No."

"Oh." They looked dejectedly. Rirko couldn't tell them what happened to Miho. It would have caused unnecessary trouble.

"So, are you girls ready for the Pravda's match?" Rirko said, to change the subject.

"All set and ready to go!" Oryo proclaimed. "We've got our portion of the strategy down pat!"

"Just don't end up too cocky, Oryo," Erwin warned. "Overconfidence is the greatest enemy. A certain short commander showed us that."

The 'short commander' Erwin mentioned had to be Katyusha. She was overconfident and overbearing. At least, according to them.

"History has shown how the weak overturned the mighty. Like how the British were routed during the American Civil War."

"Or the Battle of Okehazama during the Sengoku period!" added Saemonza.

"Or perhaps the Battle of the Red Cliffs in the Three Kingdoms Era?" pipped Rirko. That had Hippo staring at him for a while with a look of bewilderment. Rirko, who secretly had enough of the history buff's flaunting of historical battles, decided to see if they knew about the history of other countries. Not only Japan and the US.

Hippo looked at each other. Then smiled. "THAT'S IT!"

Rirko was now the one who looked dumbfounded. He thought he could trick them. "What? You know about that?"

Erwin, Oryo and _Caesar_ parted the way for Saemonza, who cleared her throat. Taking a deep breath, she began.

" _The Battle of the Red Cliffs, or more commonly known as the Battle of Chibi, was a battle fought during the later Han Dynasty Period. It was against the northern warlord, Cao Cao, who had taken control of the Han Imperial Court and the southern warlords; an alliance between Liu Bei and Sun Quan. This battle was Cao Cao's effort to conquer the land south of the Yangtze River. The numerically superior forces of Cao Cao had everyone thinking that the campaign would end in the northern warlord's favour._

 _However, due to the efforts of the alliance strategists, Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu, Liu Bei and Sun Quan completely countered Cao Cao's forces via a fire attack on his naval fleet, causing significant damage. Some people called it luck due to the direction of the winds changing. Others think that supernatural powers were at work. While Cao Cao himself escaped, the Battle of the Red Cliffs ensured the survival of Liu Bei and Sun Quan and later the establishment of Shu Han and Eastern Wu respectively realizing Zhuge Liang's Longzhong Plan to split the kingdoms into three. Hence the name "Three Kingdoms"._

With Saemonza finishing her explanation, Rirko was shocked. He had thought they focused all their attention on US/Japan history. He was proven wrong.

"I'm surprised you know that, Mr Nagasawa! You're not a history teacher, are you?" Caesar was very interested. The looks of the rest of Hippo saw Rirko had also their seal of approval.

"Well, I like to look at historical facts from time to time. _And when I'm bored."_

"I think we may have found a kindred spirit!" Proclaimed Erwin. Hippo nodded in unison. Grimacing at the thought, Rirko closed his eyes, in annoyance.

Just then, Anglerfish walked in. The room hushed with silence. Miho made her way to the centre of the lobby, with her friends by her side. She was smiling.

"I hope everyone had a great night sleep! Let's all do our best out there!"

"YEAH!"

As the team prepared to head out, Rirko glanced at Miho. She looked like she was in good spirits. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

* * *

 **Transit to Noto Battlegrounds - Morning**

The ride to the battleground remained uneventful. Each team weren't overly loud, not like back at the hotel. The Sensha-do team travelled together for Miho to carry out orders. They were focused, listening to every detail. Kii and Risa, as the two greenhorns of the group, were understandably nervous.

After reviewing the battle strategy, Miho went into the chain of command contingency. She finalized who was going to do what if either she or Anglerfish were incapacitated. Momo and Erwin, while initially shocked by being tapped as contingent commanders, understood their place. So, did everyone else.

As they neared the battlegrounds, the first snowfall descended upon the mountains. Over time, the grey clouds gathered, and the rate of snow increased. The girls looked on in amazement to see such a spectacle. Kii and Risa, however, were distracted by their roles in the match. The same could be said for Tortoise and Platypus. Miho took notice.

"Platypus, Tortoise, listen up!" The team members stood up straight and looked at her. Miho projected her voice, so she could be heard from the roaring of the bus running on the ground.

"This is your first match. I get that you girls are nervous and maybe frightened of what's going to happen. We've all been there. When the team started Sensha-do, we were riding off the seat of our pants. I didn't know if we could be a good team. Do you know what helped me?"

Not only Platypus and Tortoise were listening, but the entire team as well.

"Teammates! Friends! People that I can rely on! When someone says they'll get something done, they'll get it done! When someone says they're going in, we all go in! Don't think that everyone here doesn't have your back! Because we do! We are one team, united by a single goal… to honour the spirit of Sensha-do! And more importantly, to have fun!"

Miho's inspiring words inspired everyone. Cheers and claps filled the bus up. Even Momo, the ever-stern disciplinarian, couldn't help but cheer.

"Let's do our best out there! We win, we win! We lose, we win because it was a good match! The most important thing I want everyone to take away from this and this goes especially for Platypus and Tortoise, that whatever we do, we do together! As one!"

Finishing, Miho sat down. Cheers and applause erupted again, perhaps even louder. Anglerfish was proud to have a team commander, a friend who could inspire them. Miho took a sip of bottled water.

"A fine speech, very arousing." Miho set her gaze on the person sitting in front of her. It was Rirko. She forgot that he and Ami were sitting in front of them.

"This is pretty much the standard for Miho," Ami quipped. "It still doesn't get old." Miho blushed and shrunk down a little. Ami and Rirko nodded. There was no need to meet with her and Yukari before the match. Miho's speech showed them her frame of mind.

Dedicated to her team, there was no way she would leave them.

* * *

 **Noto Battlegrounds – Oarai Main Camp – Morning**

The tanks on both sides were prepped and ready to go. Pravda and Oarai both spent equal amounts of time planning for this match. All their efforts would accumulate to this moment.

Miho and the others were going through some last-minute instruction when Nonna and Katyusha came to see them. They noticed that Katyusha wasn't on Nonna's shoulders this time. She had a solemn face, but she was just as excited as Miho was.

"Katyusha will not be going easy. Prepare yourself, Mihosha!"

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

Both bowed, which was surprising because Katyusha did something so out of character. Why was she acting humble suddenly?

Nonna and Katyusha left together. Total silence between the two of them.

"What…" Katyusha said, finally. Nonna was silent.

"What?" She whined. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"No boasting. No arrogance and when I bowed, so did you. Why?"

"S-So what?! I can't be nice once and a while?! Maybe I felt like it!" Katyusha was defensive. "W-What does it matter?! Drop it and let's go!" She sped walked ahead of Nonna, leaving her confused.

"It still doesn't answer why."

As Katyusha walked, the words Rirko spoke to her rang aloud:

" _So long as you can do the job and be respectful about it, I don't care if you were even pint-sized. You are the Sensha-do commander for Pravda's team. If the team doesn't have a problem, neither should you."_

Inadvertently, Rirko had called her out on her overconfidence and arrogance. That made her wonder if she would ever grow if she continued to act the way she usually did. She slowly realized that those who wish for respect must show respect. It had to be gained.

Half an hour later, both sides made their way to the centre of the field. The snow already was piling up. Miho, with Yukari, saw the spectators already gathered at the spectator's area. They were closer than usual due to the snow, but far away from any immediate danger. As the judge, Katyusha and Nonna stood, ready to begin the battle, something shook Miho to her very core.

Sitting in the back row…was her mother and sister…silently watching her. Their steely gaze fixed upon them. It was only after a brief glance, but it was enough. Miho looked like she was going to faint.

"Both sides, bow!"

But Miho didn't hear those words. She was too busy listening to the words in her head. _"Why are they here? Why is mother here? If mother and sister were here all this time, why didn't they see me? Why?"_

"-zumi? Miss Nishizumi?"

"Huh?" Miho snapped out of her stupor to realize that the three were staring at her.

"Are you alright?" The judge asked, with a slightly concerned tone. "We're about to begin."

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. I'm ready."

Katyusha and Nonna exchanged looks. Both, worried. _"What the hell was that, Mihosha?"_

Resuming once again, the judge repeated herself. "Both sides, bow!"

"Let's have a good battle!"

* * *

 **Noto Battleground -Spectator's Area - Afternoon**

Miho's stall was caught by all those present. The stands were full of whispers.

"Did she get stage fright or something?"

"She just stood there for a few seconds."

"That kid snapped out of something. You think the pressure's getting to her?"

"Nah, she dealt with way tougher shit."

"I hope that she can hold it together."

Ami and Rirko noticed it as well.

"It was like she was staring into space or something. What's going on?"

"I don't know. She was fine on the bus."

"She was fine. Acted like any other match until she looked towards us. I think that's when her stare started."

Rirko then looked around. When he looked at the back, he saw.

"Oh, you motherf***er."

"What's up?"

"Look at the back. Geez." Rirko turned around away quickly.

Ami turned and saw Maho and Shiho looking at the field. They were surveying the area that they didn't see Ami or Rirko look at them.

"Guess she's here after all. But it wasn't a problem before."

"That's because she didn't know that they watched her last match. This time, she does."

"So? Shiho and Maho used to watch her matches all the time. What's the difference?"

… That she's completely alone on this. She knows that her mother disapproves of her style. She has no idea what to think about her sister."

Ami shook her head. "This isn't good."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Shiho was stoic but noticed something was off about Miho's behaviour. _"Why is that girl acting strangely? What's going on in her head of hers? Focus on the battle, Miho never mind distractions. You should know this by now."_

"You think she saw us, mother?"

Shiho wore a sour look. "Why should that matter? She's seen us spectating her matches before."

"Y-yes." Maho wanted her mother to realize that circumstances changed. That her inner turmoil of her childhood and banishment was playing a role in this.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Maho?"

"… no, there isn't."

"Are you sure?" Shiho wasn't buying Maho's half-cocked responses this time. She knew Maho was hiding something.

"Yes, mother. I am absolutely sure."

"Remember your place as the Nishizumi's heir. A strong, honest heart is needed to steer this family forward."

Maho could feel her anger building within her. How could she be so blind in the anguish her daughter was feeling? If she could, she would have punched Shiho in the face and whale on her until she was nothing more than a red stain.

"… …I am very aware."

"That remains to be seen. _You will tell me what you're hiding, Maho. It's only a matter of time."_

The match began in earnest. Pravda's tanks were nowhere to be seen. Oarai slowed the advanced and waited for Pravda to make a move. Suddenly, a volley of shells came raining down. It knocked Anteater and Rabbit out. Miho knew that Pravda was taking long ranged shots from a ridge somewhere.

Katyusha's strategy was straightforward. Avoid all close quarters engagements and fire long ranged shots at the enemy. Once Oarai was down to two tanks, they would rush in for the kill.

Miho's strategy, dubbed "Operation Hide and Seek", relied on diversion and cunning. Rabbit and Anteater ran down the centre to draw the enemy fire. Meanwhile, Tortoise/ Turtle, Platypus and Mallard ran on each side in between the forests. They would locate the enemy flag tank and take it out while Rabbit and Anteater ran interference. Unfortunately, Rabbit and Anteater were taken out way too quickly, and Katyusha anticipated Oarai to use the forest as cover. En route to Pravda's flag tank, both teams engaged in the woods. Taking one tank for each side.

Miho was quick to adapt, however, and sent Leopon, Duck with Anglerfish to lure the enemy out. With both teams engaged in the centre and in the forest, both sides were deadlocked. Anglerfish suddenly broke off from engagement. Sensing an opportunity, Katyusha ordered her flag tank and the two other tanks accompanying her to engage Anglerfish and Leopon. As Leopon and Anglerfish were shelled, Hippo arrived to take out the two different tanks with precision.

Just before that, however, the two tanks double teamed Duck and took it out.

Miho faked the withdrawal to lure Katyusha out.

It was then, something terrible happened.

Leopon's tank caught on fire. Hoshino climbed out and attempted to fix it, only to be blown back by an incoming enemy shell. The tank dipped on one side, and Hoshino badly injured. Leopon's signal flare, the one to let the judge know to stop the match, malfunctioned due to disuse. Leopon were panicking over the course of action. Even Nakajima was at a loss for what to do.

Miho's decision was swift. Ordering the Panzer to advance at full speed, dodging the KV-2 shells, it landed safely beside the Tiger. Firing the Panzer's signal flare, the judge ordered a stop to the match. As Miho descended upon ground zero, she saw Hoshino's mangled body. Her arm was broken, open wounds to her leg, arm and face and she was trying to move.

Miho felt her heart raced. She was no stranger to this, so why did she think this way? She assessed the situation. Her presence on the battlefield meant that Leopon and Anglerfish's driver could see them to not run over them.

"Possible broken arm and ribs. Hoshino, stay still!" She grabbed her coat, folded it, and elevated the broken arm. Hoshino flinched a bit from the pain. Miho searched the ground near her for any branches and found two. Ripping her jacket more, she created a temporary splint for Hoshino's broken arm. She cleaned off the blood on her wounds and dressed them with a portion of her long-sleeved shirt. Miho made sure that she was comfortable; checking for signs of shock.

"Miho, it hurts everywhere. What happened?" Hoshino was in a state of distress.

"Y-you got hit by an aftershock and got knocked down bad. I've already ordered Yukari to radio in the medics. They're on their way."

Stressed about what was in front of her, Miho felt a lump in her throat. She tried to shake it off. _"Calm. Stay calm. I've been through worse. Fine…everything is fine."_

Hoshino was glad to see Miho. "Miho? Miho…" she started to cry. Miho held her hand.

"You're going t-to get h-help. I-It's on the way."

Seeing Hoshino, her mind flashed to that point in her life. The final match. The moment when she saved those _five_ girls from certain death. When she got there, they had the same eyes that Hoshino had now. They looked at her with fear, with uncertainty. All the training that Kuromormine prepared them for situations like this did little when faced with real danger. But when she saved them, they cried tears of joy because someone cared for them. And how was this selfless act rewarded? Betrayal shunned and expelled.

The sadness and rage Miho had left bottled up all that time were surfacing. She could feel it.

"Miho? What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Miho didn't notice she was shaking until she saw her own hand. She felt it coming.

"No…no, not n-now. N-not…"

As soon as the medical team arrived, Miho was already on the ground next to Hoshino. Holding Hoshino's hand on one and grabbing her chest in the other and breathing heavily.

* * *

 **Noto Battleground -Spectator's Area - Afternoon**

" _Repeat, there has been an injury on the field, all participants ceasefire immediately! All participants, cease fire immediately!"_

Ami and Rirko looked on. The voices of concerned spectators rang:

"What happened, I didn't see."

"One of the girls got hit by a shell."

"Directly?!"

"I think it was an aftershock."

"Look, there's a copter!"

"How many people got hurt?"

"One or two, I don't know."

Rirko rubbed his temple. "What the hell happened? Who got hit?"

"Leopon and Anglerfish were in the middle of it. So was Pravda's flag tank."

"Goddamn." Rirko didn't know that Sensha-do dangers were real. Even though the Federation prided themselves on safety, stuff like this was bound to happen.

"Oh my God." Ami gasped as she held her hand over her mouth. She looked shocked.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Are you blind? Look at the screen!" Sure enough, on the big screen, there was a crowd of paramedics. They had Hoshino on a stretcher, her entire body stabilized, and headed towards the chopper. Miho was on the ground, still holding her chest; eyes closed and breathing heavily. A couple of paramedics crouched down, and she nodded a little. She was helped up from the ground and went with another paramedic to the tents.

"Miho was down there as well?! And it looked like…"

"What happened to her last night…happened just now."

She had another attack. Miho put herself in harm's way to save her teammate. She had an attack and still stuck with her until helped arrived.

"I'm going down there." Ami stood up and headed towards the exit. Rirko, just sat there, shocked. "…What the hell?"

* * *

 **Noto Battleground -Spectator's Area – Higher Level – Afternoon**

"Merda," Anchovy mumbled. The Sensha-do Captain's reactions ranged from disbelief to shock to sadness.

Darjeeling looked on as the paramedics and officials scrambled to return some sentience of normalcy to the field. The spectators started to pile out of the bleachers. Mika, Anchovy, Kay, and Darjeeling, with their auxiliaries, witnessed the entire thing. Everyone was quiet.

Orange Pekoe and Assam held each other, Pekoe weeping silently. Mika held unto Rikko and Aki who had blank faces on them. So, did Nishi held to Fukuda and Tamada. Nishi was shaking with her friends trying to comfort her. Kay collapsed on the floor. Naomi and Alisa rushed to help her, but she stopped them. Taking a minute, she helped herself up.

"How could this happen?" Carpaccio asked, after a while.

"Didn't Leopon have a signal flare?" Pepperoni asked.

Darjeeling sighed, "most likely it was out of commission. Otherwise, they would have used it right away."

"Why didn't they radio in for help?" Fukuda wondered.

"Did you see Leopon's tank?!" Alisa exploded. "It was caught on fire! So, their communications went along with it!"

"Alisa…" she turned to see Kay, still saddened. "Please." Calming down, she took the hint. It was no time for her antics.

"What's wrong?" Anchovy asked Darjeeling. "Something else is bothering you, is there."

Darjeeling took a minute to think. "Didn't you all see Miho out there?"

"Um, yeah?" Kay replied. "If it wasn't for her, then that girl would have been crushed!"

"Yes. But what she was doing when the paramedics arrived."

Mika thought this. "I noticed that too. She was holding her chest. As if, she was having trouble breathing."

"Exactly. That's not usual behaviour. You all know, as well as I that she is no stranger to danger. So, why did she do that?"

"There was something wrong with her," mumbled Naomi. "That's not normal."

Kay agreed. "Yeah. What's going on with Miho?"

They would answer these questions later. Right now, their friends needed them.

* * *

 **Noto Battleground – Spectator's Stands – Afternoon**

Rirko was still shocked about what had transpired. Two injured during a Sensha-do match. All sports carried their risks. However, in this case, it was to the extreme. So extreme, that two people had to seek medical attention, and one of them might be in critical condition.

His phone buzzed, and he looked. It was Ami.

" _Come down to the tents. Now."_

"F*** me." Swearing to himself, he made his way down to the stands. As he walked, he looked at the back row. Shiho and Maho were nowhere to be found.

" _Where the hell did those two go?"_ Rirko wondered. He shook off this question. The girls needed to see him. Immediately.

* * *

 **Noto Battleground – Oarai Main Camp – Afternoon**

When Rirko arrived, the mood was sombre. That went double for Leopon. They were all crying and sniffling. Kii and Risa were doing their best to comfort them. They were all comforting each other.

The tank commanders took care of their own teams and talked about what happened. How the incident rattled everyone. How Miho risked her life, once again, to save a teammate. Rirko then wondered, where was Anglerfish? Looking around, they weren't outside. Neither was Ami. The only logical place they would be was…inside.

As Rirko entered, he heard heavy breathing. He saw Anglerfish and Ami surrounding Miho, who was sitting upright. Yukari was there next to her. Saori, Hana and Mako crowded around her, to support. Ami wore a pained expression.

He was overcome with emotion. Sadness, anger and helplessness. How could Miho so carelessly endanger herself for the sake of another? How did she find the courage to do so? As he looked on Miho, their eyes met. She was still holding onto her chest, with each breath deep and slow.

Rirko choked on his words. He had to know why she would do such a thing? "Miho…what the hell?"

As if she knew what he was thinking, she answered him. "I…I had too. Hoshino…needed me."

"She's being brought to a hospital on the ship," explained Ami. "Listed her as fair condition. Most likely a broken arm and ribs. If Miho wasn't there…it would have been worse."

Run over, bleeding everywhere or worse: death. Miho was a godsend. But, she too, had her condition. She didn't look right, at all.

"That's a relief," Rirko said. "But now, I'm concerned what's in front of me." Miho knew she couldn't hide it anymore. The very fact that she collapsed on the battlefield, the panic attack paralyzing her from the head down. This was it. He was going to do it.

"Call the tank commanders. I want them here."

"Wait, Mr Nagasawa!" Saori exclaimed. "Please reconsider!" So, she knew. They all did. All of them knew what was going to happen.

"Saori! Look at your friend! Is she in any condition to lead the team right now?!" Everyone looked at Miho. Holding onto Yukari's hand, her deep breathing continued with a painful expression. Saori had tears in her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"I get it! Sensha-do is Miho's thing. Considering her condition, however, she can't compete. What happens if we send her back there and another attack comes in? Can you live with yourself if something happened to either her or one of your friends!? Don't give me that!"

Saori was looking after Miho's feelings. They all were. They knew that Sensha-do was an essential part of her life. If that was taken away, what would she do?

"Besides. Everyone saw you on that huge screen. Everyone knows you're in no condition to fight, let alone lead! The officials would disqualify you on the spot for try to participate! But that's beside the point."

Miho's heart sank. "Everyone saw? Everyone?" Rirko nodded his head, slowly. " _Everyone saw…including…"_ The girls all looked at each other. Then, they turned to Miho.

"Miho," Hana asked gently. "What do you want to do?"

Trembling, Miho considered her options and her own condition. Her friends were watching out for her, for her sake. Physically speaking, she felt horrible. She was still rattled by what happened to her and Hoshino. She felt scared, depressed and sad because of the whole affair.

She couldn't handle the guilt if something happened to one of her friends on her watch. She was responsible for their safety. Everyone's safety. To not be at your best was disrespecting to them as they put their trust…their safety on the line.

She looked at her friends, to Ami, then to Rirko. They all had the same face. The face of worry. They were all worried about her. Miho's eyes filled with tears. Weeping silently, she nodded her head. To say, 'it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop' would be an understatement. Everyone was devastated.

But everyone knew, it was the right thing to do.

Ami called all the team commanders together. As they entered the tent, they saw Miho sitting there. Miho felt her chest bursting. Each of the commanders, Caesar, Azusa, Anzu, Noriko, _Nekonya_ , Nakajima, Kii and Risa. When they saw her, they had the same reaction: Sadness.

Shutting her eyes, she thought they looked at her with pity. A helpless girl who couldn't do anything right. Everyone silent, waiting for Rirko to speak.

Rirko didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. If he could, he would have given the job to someone else and leave. Leave Oarai. Leave the drama that the Nishizumi inadvertently brought on. But no. He was under professional obligation to do this.

"I have spoken to the team commander, the Anglerfish Team and Miss Chono about the situation. Miho has performed admirably; saving the life of a teammate while putting herself at personal risk." Nakajima shed some tears.

"But, as you can all see, assessing her right now, I have concluded that Miho is physically and emotionally unfit to discharge her duties as the captain of Oarai Girl's Academy Sensha-do team. Therefore…it is with a heavy heart...

That I temporary relieve her of command, until such a time she has demonstrated to me and her peers that she can once again take on the responsibility of leadership."

At that moment, some of the team captains broke down in tears. Some silently, some loudly. Anglerfish hugged Miho as she wailed loudly. Ami hid her eyes under her cap.

Rirko felt horrible. He felt like the biggest asshole. But, he had to keep going. He turned to Yukari.

"Yukari, is there a contingency command in place?'

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then may I suggest you follow that to the letter. That's all. We're done here."

They all stood and looked at Miho. She nodded her head, and everyone slowly exited the tent.

" _Attention all participants! Report to the judge's area immediately. I repeat all participants…"_

"Come on girls. Let's go." Ami directed the girls outside, after a little bit of hesitation and a little push from Miho. "You stay here, Miho. A nurse is on her way to do an assessment and help you any way she can."

They exited, dejected. Their pillar of strength, the one they looked towards, was gone. Rirko thought he screwed them. He felt guilty.

" _It had to be done."_ He thought to himself. _"It had to be done. I don't care if she hates me or whatever. I had a professional obligation to do this. She's up shit's creek without a paddle emotionally. Physically too. She's messed up."_ He tried to rationalize his actions, and they were all valid. But it didn't make him feel any better. He still felt like an asshole.

If he was Miho, he would probably hate himself right now. Everything that made her who she was, today, gone in a blink of an eye. Figuring Miho didn't want to be in the same space as him, he turned to leave. Just then, he heard a small cry. He stopped. _"What was that?"_ The sound came again. Turning around, he saw Miho, reaching out to him, as if to prevent him from leaving. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

Standing there, like a statue, he didn't know what to think. After a minute, he slowly walked back and sat right beside her. There they sat. The two of them. The roaring of tanks and shouting of commands, all but at a distance. This made Miho heartbroken. She began to cry again.

Rirko put his hand on her shoulder. Burying herself into his chest, she released everything. Her guilt, her sadness, her pain, her misery. Everything she had held up to that point, overwhelmed her. She couldn't stop her tears from coming; she couldn't prevent her wails from leaving her mouth. All the while, Rirko the one who relieved Miho of command, sat beside her. Comforting her. Silently.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Some of you may have a problem with this particular chapter and you know what? I don't blame you. Fair warning that these few chapters will be intense for some but that's how the plot is going to go. Continue with the reviews and favourite if you already haven't done so. Thanks so much for your support!.**_


	21. Restoring Hope

_**A/N: Still on the emotional roller coaster. Just letting you know. Also, thank you all for reviewing and PMing, it's been a great font of ideas.**_

* * *

 **Noto Battleground -Oarai Main Tent – Afternoon**

When the tank commanders came out, they went to their respective teams and took them some distance away from each other. There was a lull before the shouting began.

The entire team was in an uproar. Protests and blaming; all sing the sad refrain 'let Miho lead again.' The commanders did their best to explain it to them. On why Rirko had to kick Miho off the team. For the good of her physical and emotional well-being. To keep the team safe from any missed steps on her part.

For ten minutes, the air was filled with cries of resentment, sadness, confusion. The lynchpin that held the team together was now gone. Some were also concerned about the level of skill Yukari could give as acting captain of the team. The chain of command was explained once again and their obligation: to follow all orders and to respect the chain of command.

In the end, the judge called for all participants to come back to the centre to discuss if the match _**can**_ resume. Other officials thought it best to cancel it because what happened, and others still wanted to see it through for the sake of the spectators and participants.

The team went on their way, grumbling all the while.

* * *

 **Noto Battleground -Inside Oarai Main Tent – Afternoon**

Rirko took a breath while waiting outside. The nurse arrived to do a physical assessment on Miho. When finished, he took a seat inside of the tent. As expected, she was physically fine. Emotionally, however, was a different story. While the nurse was checking Miho's vitals, he thought about Maho and what her reaction would be if he didn't tell her of the events that unfolded.

Taking out his phone, composing a new message and setting Maho as the receiver. He wrote a message:

" _Miho has been relieved of duty due to being emotionally compromised. I thought I'd let you know."_

Setting his phone down, he waited for the shitstorm to come in the form of angry voicemails, hysterical yelling and demanding of explanations. Oddly enough, however, it never happened. Ten minutes passed, then thirty? Rirko watched as the nurse asked Miho questions about her health history with her nodding and shaking her head. She didn't do much talking. On the odd time, he caught her taking a glance at him for a brief second before turning her attention back to the nurse.

After the assessment, the nurse took Rirko aside to speak with him privately.

Rirko was expecting some sort of bad news. "Well?"

"I can't find anything wrong physically. Other than her rapid heartbeat and chest pain, she's fairly in good health."

" _I could have told you that._ Go on."

"She's been through a lot. Saving another student like that while tank shells are exploding everywhere. It's not a scene that anyone should go through, let alone a young girl like her."

"Yeah."

The nurse packed up her equipment. "Should anything happen, send one of the volunteers to the nurse's desk. We'll be here in less than five minutes." She bowed and left.

Miho had calmed down, considerably. There were some sniffles and shaking. One would think she would be happy with her clean bill of health, but considering she was no longer at the helm made her less optimistic. Rirko didn't want to talk to her right now. She needed to make sense of what had happened and what can be done for the future. He got up, Miho shot a glance at him.

"I'm going to be right outside of the tent. I'll stick around until your friends get back, alright?" He wanted to reassure her that everything will work out. He had his share of crises. But with someone who had gone through the things, she's gone through and still stand. That took a lot of moral courage.

Accepting the answer, she laid on the cot, turned over and tried to sleep.

Bringing the chair outside, Rirko rechecked his phone. No answer. _"If she loves her so much, then why isn't she answering?"_ Putting it away, he stared into the grey sky. The snow had slowed considerably, but it was still snowing. The sun was going down, as well. He was about to take a nap before he saw something in the distance.

It was a figure, and it was running.

* * *

 **Noto Battleground – Battlefield – Volunteer Area**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HER?!" Anchovy's voice exploded on the battlefield. Carpaccio and Pepperoni held her back, while she was trying to get at a group of volunteers, blocking their path.

When the captains and their auxiliaries tried to go to the Oarai tents proper, they were stopped by security. They needed permission from the judges to gain access. However, the judges were dealing with the fallout of the match, so permission was relegated to the head volunteer of the Noto Battlegrounds. He was a stickler for proper rules and protocols and when Darjeeling tried to reason with him, he disrespectfully refused them. It was then Anchovy, who was annoyed by the runaround, snapped.

The head volunteer spoke, in a stern tone. "Rules are rules. If you're not a participant, you don't have permission to enter! A protocol must be followed!"

"She's our friend! We have to know if she's okay!" Kay was just as relied up, but she was trying her best to restrain herself. Which was surprising, given her personality.

"That's right! So, move your ass over or we move right through ya!" Alisa was ready to go as well, but Naomi stopped her.

"Don't get carried away, stupid. If you do that, then we're all screwed." This fact made Alisa calm down. The volunteer sighed, knowing that he made a blunder by disrespecting them. Hence, all of Anchovy's drama. He tried to back peddle his way out of his predicament.

"I am sympathetic to your situation, I truly am. But only participants and family members can visit. I can send someone to check up on her. But that's the best I can do. I'm sor-"

"PEZZO DI MERDA, FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!" Anchovy cried and spat on the ground. Darjeeling and Mika jumped in front of her.

"Get her out of here!" Darjeeling ordered. She was tired of Anchovy's antics. Carpaccio, Pepperoni, and Orange Pekoe took her away, with Assam standing in between just in case she got free. Darjeeling looked at the volunteer, who shook his head. They were not going to get their audience. Defeated, Kay returned with her girls and joined Mika and Darjeeling.

"God f***ing damnit." Kay shook her head slowly. Naomi and Alisa came to comfort her. She was frustrated that her friend was in trouble and she couldn't do anything because of red tape.

Rikka and Aki stood there, watching the entire event unfold.

"What now?" Aki asked. "We can't see Commander Nishizumi.

Rikka shrugged. "You're asking the wrong girl."

Darjeeling thought for a moment. "Any ideas, Assam?"

Pondering for a bit, she came up with a suitable answer. "We can find out where's she staying and see her then."

"Agreed. Let's ask the rest of the Oarai girls where she would be staying. Hopefully, we'll be able to see her before they leave."

They wouldn't be able to see Miho today. But for tomorrow, they resolved to support her in any capacity.

As they walked back to the main assembly area, in the distance, everyone could hear Anchovy still screaming.

* * *

 **Noto Battlegrounds – Main Desk – Afternoon**

"Almost half of the spectators are gone, what's the point?"

"The point is that they must finish the fight!"

"This is a practice match, not a tournament. If it was a tournament, then I would understand."

"It's not happening."

"Yes, it will!"

The five judges had an animated discussion to restart, continue or postpone the match. Both Pravda and Oarai teams gathered in front. Yukari, Momo and Nonna were there as well.

Pravda felt sorry about the situation. Although it wasn't intentional, they still thought that they should have kept a better eye on the tank more. If they did, then Hoshino wouldn't have gotten hurt. Oarai held no ill will towards them, however. It was an accident. Pure and simple.

The judges continued their discussion. Yukari whispered to Nonna. "Where's Katyusha? Should she be here?"

Nonna was lost in thought. "Nonna?"

"Yes?" She snapped out of her stupor.

"Where's Katyusha?"

"Da., It seems she has run off somewhere. She'll be back." Yukari wondered where she went.

Just then, Shiho appeared…by herself. She was cross.

"What are you all doing?" she asked coldly. "Why is this decision taking so long?" Yukari and Nonna looked at Shiho. It was the first time they both laid eyes on her. At once, the boisterous judges were timid.

"Forgive us, my lady. We're getting the facts straight and we'll-"

"This is taking far too long," Shiho mumbled. She crossed her arms and thought for a moment. Then, she spoke again. "The match is cancelled. End it. Now."

Both teams looked at each other. Then, the shouting began.

"Oarai is entitled to a fight, regardless of what happened."

"I can't believe this; can she make an arbitrary decision like that?"

"Our friend got hurt because of this match; it's only right to see it through!"

"That's bullshit! What's the point of having a match if the decision is forced upon?!"

Even Pravda had their grievances:

"Cyka Bylat! We are to finish until the end!"

"We fight on the battlefield of Sensha-do. How dare you bring your western politics into this!"

"This is an outrage!"

"SILENCE!" The teams stopped the chatter immediately. All was silent once again. Shiho's command froze them all in place.

"Look around! This entire exercise was a waste of time! Are you all so foolish into wasting more of your resources over some trivial outcome?"

The girls did look. There were only a few people in the bleachers now, and their tanks…most of them anyway were broken and in need of repair.

"Know when to cut your losses. It is more than tanks you've lost, is there?" She turned to Oarai. "You will have your fight with Pravda again. But not today."

Shiho did make a good argument. Both teams didn't say anything. She nodded towards the judge. Understanding, she picked up the microphone.

" _Ladies and gentlemen. A decision has been reached. By order of the chair of the Sensha-do Federation, the match has been cancelled. I repeat-"_

The teams shook hands and even hugged each other. Although the match was in Pravda's favour, it was more of a pyrrhic victory. The time Pravda's girls spent with Oarai made them close.

Yukari met up with Anglerfish, with Nonna in tow.

"Should we go back to Miporin?"

Yukari agreed. "I'd like that."

"We should go get her. The bus leaves in a few hours."

Hana looked at Nonna. "Where's Miss Katyusha? Is she alright."

Nonna gave a gentle smile. "I'm sure Katyusha hasn't left the battlefield. Me and the girls will search for her."

"Tell her we look forward to our rematch," Yukari said, with a smile.

Nonna only nodded. As she walked towards the Pravda girls, Anglerfish headed towards their main camp. That was, until…

"You girls. I'd like to speak with you." Anglerfish turned to see a stoic Shiho headed towards them. Freezing in place, they all wondered what she wanted with them.

* * *

 **Noto Battleground -Oarai's Main Camp – Afternoon**

Maho was running towards the camp. Rirko stood up. Once she saw him, she made a beeline for him. She panted, out of breath.

Rirko figured what she wanted. It was always the same. Before she said anything, he shushed her and pointed to the tent. Nodding, she peeked in. There was Miho, asleep, exhausted from everything that had happened.

Rirko offered her his chair. After a minute, she sat down.

"I saw what happened…and I read what you did." Maho had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Do you hate me?" Rirko asked. She shook her head.

"No. You did what you thought best." Maho started to shutter a little. After a while, she said something. "You know, I wasn't near her when it happened."

"What happened?"

"When Miho saved the drowning tank. I only heard about it." Kuromorimine. So, she wasn't even a witness? She just went with whatever was reported? "When I faced her last year, I only heard about her saving one of her team's tank from another river." She chuckled slightly, "even now, I can't help but be proud of her. Her and her selfless heart."

Rirko saw Maho's face brimming with pride. But, it quickly turned dark and sad. "But when I saw her, on the ground, saving her friend…I…She went to her without any hesitation and tended to her. Then, she collapsed. Holding her chest…in pain…"

Rirko noticed that Maho's words were beginning to be drawn out. She apparently had trouble talking about it.

"Are you okay?"

Only silence. But Maho's non-verbals made it abundantly clear that she was not okay. Downcast eyes, a hand clenched on each leg of her skirt her silence. Of course, he took notice.

"I will manage."

"Really?" Rirko asked curiously, pointing at her. "Because, to me, that is not managing."

Maho didn't hide her feelings well. Rirko had sensed that something was amiss.

She shook his words off. "That's not important right now. Right now, the only thing I care about is Miho's well-being. In short, I am perfectly fine."

"You **are not** fine. You are just as affected by this whole situation as Miho is. With good reason. Your sister almost died out there. There are emotions that you are feeling right now, but you insist on playing the plain doll and not show them."

She had feelings. She had emotions. But her duties as a Nishizumi didn't afford her that luxury. To show passion is to show weakness. And to prove weakness was to invite defeat. That's what she was taught. To prevail, one must cast out all failings…even if it meant denying one basic human instinct.

One problem: Maho was at the point of breaking. To deny emotion was to deny one's self entirely. Each day.

Rirko was undoubtedly direct with her, but in his experience in dealing with Maho, he knew she wouldn't have wanted to 'beat around the bush.' Unfortunately for him, she would not entertain him any longer. "I have nothing more to say to you."

Rirko scoffed. "It's no wonder you don't care."

At that moment, something set her off. The accusation that she didn't care. She started to shake in anger and rose from her seat slowly. Maho glared at him, and Rirko stared back. It was a showdown.

"How dare you…How dare you say that to me! I care about Miho's happiness and well-being! I care about her having a future! I care because no one else will! Why else would I be here?!"

"Could have fooled me," Rirko shrugged. "If you truly cared, then we wouldn't be in this mess, would we!?"

"What do you mean!?"

"If you cared…then you would have said something back then, wouldn't you?"

He was referring to the time after the Kuromorimine/Pravda match. When Miho got scolded for saving the lives of her tank mates. Maho had the opportunity to say something. But she didn't.

She was upset that Rirko would have the nerve to call her loyalty into question, just like Miho.

Rirko crossed his arms. "I know for a fact that you sacrificed your happiness for an outdated ideal. That you would dedicate yourself fully to something, you didn't even want! That after all this time, you would still not understand! To feel is to be human! To not, is to die!" He became filled with passion for Maho's well-being. No longer thinking about the sleeping Miho, his ideals of a healthy lifestyle were on the line. Maho rejected her emotions to be the perfect Nishizumi heir. Like her mother always wanted. He knew she deserved better. But the question was: did she?

"My happiness…my feelings, are trivial, they mean nothing."

"Wrong. By saying it's nothing, it invalidates you as a person. So, are you a person? Or just an extension of someone else?"

"I am my own person. My thoughts and feelings are my own."

"Really? Then please tell me how, on God's green earth, did you arrive at the conclusion that both you and Miho had to suffer for x number of years for the 'sake of the Nishizumi style'? That doesn't sound like something you'd do freely, huh?"

"I had no other choice!"

"You've always had a choice! You said it yourself, your feelings and thoughts are your own. Yet, you let others trample it on the ground and act as if it means nothing to you! We both know it's a total lie."

"It is not a lie! It's what I truly feel!"

"And if you think I believe that crap, you must really think me stupid! I've seen the evidence! You're cracking. And there's no way you can hide that no matter how hard you try!"

She tried to think about a rebuttal, an excuse, anything to make him stop talking. But every time she did, he countered with something so profound that she had no choice but to accept.

"Anything else, Maho? Why are you stopping? I thought the style taught to never back down? Is your silence an admission of defeat?"

He then had the nerve to dishonour the family name now. But she knew that he was only baiting her. He wanted her to speak some more. She had enough.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you acting as if you care?"

She then noticed that Rirko had tears in his eyes. "Because…I **DO** care! And because you know about a lot more than what you're letting on! I just want you to trust me enough to tell me!"

His words…the words Rirko used just now. Maho gasped in surprise and was reminded of that instance:

" _Why are you getting worked up over this?!"_

" _Because I care! Because you know the reason for all of this. I just want you to trust me enough to tell me!"_

This is how Miho felt when Maho confronted her about her initial attack? Trapped in a corner, afraid of what would happen if the truth got out? She understood now why Miho couldn't tell her then. It was the same reason that started this entire saga.

She was scared.

Exhausted, Maho sat down again. Eyes are looking down, sitting and thinking. Was this what Miho was feeling all this time? Day in and day out, keeping a healthy high school life, being a captain of a national Sensha-do team and trying to be the emotional anchor for everyone? Rirko was just as exhausted. He sat on the snow-covered ground.

Both studied each other. Maho saw Rirko's eyes were red. But there was something more than that. In his eyes, he saw sadness. Genuine sadness. For her?

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why? Because of all the things you said?"

He nodded. "That. And because of the situation, you're in. Here you are trying to care for your sister. Who's taking care of you?"

Rirko genuinely wanted to help. If Miho had put her trust in him, then she would do the same. Collecting herself, she began to tell how she felt when the incident occurred.

"When I saw what happened, I was horrified. Then I turned to mother. She showed no emotion at all! Her daughter was on the ground, writhing in pain, and she felt nothing. Then, she had the audacity to tell me that she was going to deal with the situation on the ground! No mention of Miho, her own daughter!"

Rirko silently listened to her. She was spilling out her true feelings.

"She loved us once. Why did she forget? Is the mother I knew even still there? I don't know and quite frankly…I don't even care anymore! I wish…I wish I could just go somewhere far away. To never deal with my mother, my responsibility, my sad life!"

"But there's something holding you back, isn't there. Someone?"

She nodded. Both knew who she was referring to.

"You must hate her."

Maho sighed. She was going to say something that she never told anyone before. Her true feelings for Miho. "I sacrificed much to make her happy because she makes me happy. I'm angry and sad…because she left me alone. But no…no, I don't hate her."

"Seeing her smile, seeing Miho live her life the way she wants. Not having to worry about being a Nishizumi heir. How do you feel about that?"

"… … …I'm jealous. I want that. She has everything I could ever want. If she wants something, she could just reach it and take it."

"…she's free."

She sighed heavily, slowly looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Her voice was disjointed. "… …I want that too. I want to be free too."

Rirko hid his tears from her. What she just said. A young woman trapped by the burden of a matriarch's wish. She thought she would never get that wish. To be free like her sister.

"Maho. If you want it. Go get it."

She looked at him, wiping the tears away. "What?"

"You have the power in yourself to fulfil that wish. Don't wait for someone to come to your rescue. Use your own power to make it happen."

"I can't. I…can't."

"You can. Just like your sister, you are both so smart and brave. Forget house and bloodline. Forsake your ordained path built by those before you, if you so wish. Forge yourself a new and better path. Just like your sister."

Miho had the strength to make her own way. The power that Maho wished for. She didn't realize that power was always within her. All she needed to do, was reach for it.

Getting up, Rirko dusted himself off. "I'm taking a walk. You're here so it'll be fine. Just let one of the volunteers know if something's up and they'll have a nurse take care of you."

Maho nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

"Hmm…" Putting his hands in his pockets, Rirko walked away from the main camp. Maho entered to see if Miho was still sleeping. Inside, her back was turned away…but she was shaking. Maho also heard soft sobs.

Maho was heartbroken, but she expected it. Rirko was practically yelling out there. She sauntered to Miho and knelt beside her. She gently put her hand on her shoulder. At once, Miho put her hand on hers. It was wet.

"Miho." Both wept for one another.

But did Miho hear?

* * *

 **Noto Battlegrounds – Main Desk – Afternoon**

"So, you are the friends that Ami and Maho spoke highly of."

Shiho stopped Anglerfish while they were heading back to the main tent. Each girl studied the stoic woman. Her arms were cross, and her eyes made them feel she saw right through them. Shiho wanted to see what Miho saw in them.

Saori refused to be intimidated. "That's right. Miporin is our friend."

"…Miporin? _What kind of a name is 'Miporin'? Is that Miho's nickname?"_ Shiho raised an eyebrow at the name.

Hana bowed. "Indeed, Lady Nishizumi. That is the name Saori calls Miho by."

"Hmm…you are Yuri's daughter, right? Hana?"

"Yes. I am Hana Izusu, heir to the Izusu lineage. My friends Mako Reizei, Saori Takabe and Yukari Akiyama. They also serve with Miho on the Sensha-do team." They all bowed together not because they wanted to, but because of proper manners.

Shiho probed a bit more. "Tell me; you girls seem to be smart for your age. Why worry yourself with Miho?"

Yukari and Saori took offence but didn't show it. There was no question of why they worry on Miho. "Miss Nishizumi is kind, strong and brave. She cares about her team and treats them as equals. If today's any indication, she would risk her life for them."

Shiho recalled the moment when Miho saved Hoshino's life. A part of her was proud, but the more significant part of her was displeased that she would put herself, and by extension, her team at risk.

"Miho has helped each and every one of us. We owe it to her." When it came to Miho, Mako was wide awake. There was no mistake; each girl would not be intimidated by Shiho, regardless of her status.

" _Miho. Caregiver, confidant, selflessness, honour."_ Shiho could list all the qualities that Miho had. But when compared to the accomplishments of her sister, there was no comparison.

"Miporin has not only the respect of the team but the other teams as well!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means the other schools want to be around her! People follow her faithfully. That's saying something, especially about her leadership skills."

" _Miho, the respect of the other teams? She's making friends in all sorts of places._ It's to be expected. She is a Nishizumi after all. Being a strong leader is in her blood."

"With respect, Lady Nishizumi, it's more than that."

"Oh? _What meaningless babble is this girl on about?"_

Hana could get away with speaking her mind due to her relationship with her mother. But that didn't cross her mind. What did was that Hana wanted to make Shiho see her daughter for more than a Nishizumi heir.

"When she first arrived in Oarai, she was alone. We met her and gave her a chance to meet others. Not only did she take that chance, but also helped those around her to be confident in their own abilities. Her experience proved invaluable to us. Not only that, she listened to everyone around her and developed new bonds due to her kind and caring personality."

"What are you trying to say, Hana Isuzu?"

Hana took a breath. While impudent, she believed in Miho. "What I am saying is that Miho is more than a Nishizumi. She is not only our friend, but everyone she has met can call her a friend. Even her rivals. There so much to her. You, of all people, should know that."

" _What is this idealistic garbage?"_ Shiho was going to open her mouth about having proper manners, but she glossed through Anglerfish's eyes.

Each of them held a fierce look, as if ready to attack. They weren't just saying these things, they believed in it. Miho was their friend, and these strong-willed girls would defend her if need be.

Shiho closed her eyes. "Very well. Let's leave it at that then. Do as you wish."

"By your leave, Lady Nishizumi." The girls bowed and continued their way, leaving an amazed Shiho to ponder on their loyalty.

" _What does Miho mean to them? Why do they care? They know of the burden they will carry and, yet they will willingly shoulder it. Is this the result of her style? What is it that you did, Miho?"_

"Wow, Hana! Good thing you know about proper customs!" Saori praised her for keeping composure against an intimidating Shiho.

"Mother taught me at a young age how to act," was Hana's reply. "Especially when meeting family heads."

"Still, she angers me," Saori admitted. "I can see why nobody doesn't like her. She treats everyone coldly."

"But it was her first time meeting us," Yukari countered. "That might not be the true her."

"Worry about that later. Let go to Miho first." Surprisingly, Mako powerwalked ahead.

Saori shook her head. "How come she can't be like this when going to school?"

* * *

 **Noto Battleground - Oarai's Main Camp – Afternoon**

When Anglerfish arrived, Rirko was nowhere to be found. Just then, Maho exited the tent, a bit stunned to see them there. She wiped some tears away from her face.

" _Was she crying,"_ wondered Yukari. Maho went to them.

"It is good to see you, Miss Nishizumi." Yukari greeted her. She nodded her head.

"Thank you for taking care of Miho in my absence," Maho bowed. "It means a lot to me."

"She means a lot to us," Saori replied. "So, of course, we're going to help!"

Hana agreed. "Did you speak with your sister?"

Anglerfish thought that Maho flinched a little. "Y-yes. She's doing alright. Are you here to escort her back?"

The girls nodded. "Then I'll be on my way then."

"Do you want to travel back with us," asked Mako. She sensed something was off.

"I travelled with my mother, so I have to get back. I wanted to check up on my sister is all. Take care." Bowing, she took her leave. Anglerfish looked at the tent. Total silence.

"Are we going to be okay?" Mako wondered out loud. The rest of the girls had the same thought.

Saori smiled at her. "So long as we have each other." Pledging themselves to each other, they entered the tent. They saw a smiling, silent Miho greeting them. Her eyes were gleaming.

* * *

 **Noto Battleground – Open Field – Early Evening**

Rirko took in the brisk air. The sun was going down. Soon, he would have to go back to the bus and travel again.

"The mood will surely be sombre. They'll need support from this trying time." But inside, he feared that the girls would have hard feelings over Miho's suspension from duty. They weren't exactly happy when the commanders told them the news. "So, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

The silence was broken by a sound. Someone crying? They were soft. "Now, where's that coming from?" Tuning his ear to the sound, he wandered the field until he came upon a hill overseeing the battlefield. It was Katyusha, still in her Sensha-do uniform, weeping softly.

" _First Miho, then Maho and now Katyusha?! Are you serious right now?"_ Rirko could have just left her. But then again, seeing someone by themselves crying was just sad. _"Goddamn it!"_ He slowly approached her. When Katyusha heard the footsteps, she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Captain?"

"W-What are you doing here? D-didn't you hear that the match was cancelled? W-we won, of course."

"Playing the tough girl act, how cute. Come on; you're not fooling me."

Katyusha's face turned from haughty and arrogant to pure sadness. Sighing, she couched again, tears streaming still.

"Can I join you?" Katyusha said nothing. Rirko sat next to her.

"What are you doing here on your own? Truthfully now."

Silent for a moment, she answered. "I hurt."

"I hurt?"

"I hurt someone."

She explained during that match; she was engaged with Leopon and Duck in her flag tank. When Duck got knocked out, and Leopon disabled she moved in for the kill. She ordered suppression shots near Leopon to pin them down. The gunner tried to tell Katyusha that there was someone there. But she wouldn't listen. She forced her to fire threat of banishment. So, the gunner shot, knowing that Hoshino was there. When the signal flare went up, the attacks stopped. The paramedics and chopper came, and that's when she realized she had erred in her judgement.

Not being able to face Anglerfish, as well as her own team, she ran away. Wandering the battlefield for the rest of the afternoon., she stopped by a hill to make sense of it all.

Finishing her story, she became quiet once again. Rirko understood that her order caused unnecessary harm to someone because she wanted to win.

"So. What now?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know. I just…DON'T KNOW!" At once, she started to pound the ground with her fists, screaming out of frustration.

Rirko stood silent. To say something would be foolish; she wouldn't have heard him anyway. This happened for another minute before she calmed down. Exhausted by the extra effort, she became silent again.

"Why don't you just go talk to them?"

"Are you mad?! How can I face them? I harmed somebody because I ordered the gunner to shoot!"

"Well, staying out here in the cold isn't going to solve anything. Unless you can turn back time, the only way out is to move forward."

She scoffed. "Now you sound like that damned Nishizumi!" The sun was setting. Soon, it would be dark.

"Are you perfect, Katyusha?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were perfect?"

"Of c-course I am! I am-" Just when she was able to finish the sentence, Rirko shot a look of 'stop bullshitting me, seriously.' She quieted down.

"No…"

"So, obviously like the rest of the world, you make mistakes."

"…"

"Doesn't mean you're a bad person. You ordered the shot and hurt someone. That happened. Learn from it and move on."

"But-"

"And if you decide to admit you made a mistake and you're sorry for both Oarai and your team. When people own up to their mistakes, you may feel a little bit embarrassed. But, they'll respect you more."

"You don't know that'll actually happen. I just hurt Oarai's friend. Wouldn't they want to kill me first?"

"Will Oarai or your team be beating you with sticks?"

"N-no?"

"And what are the chances of you being killed by them?"

"None…"

"Then stop complaining about it then. First to your team and then to Oarai. If you make amends, your teammates will see you as more than a Sensha-do commander. They'll see someone that has integrity, courage and honour. They'll see someone who they can count on. When you apologize …that's up to you. But I'd do it sooner than later."

Katyusha liked the idea of being respected. But, that meant being humble first. "I hate admitting I'm wrong…I'm never wrong… B-But, if I have no choice…"

"You don't." Rirko pointed to the flat battlefield. Nonna, with the rest of her team, was headed this way.

"Have fun!" He quickly got up and waved and prepared to leave.

"W-wait! Please!" Turning to her, he found she had tears in her eyes again. "I can't face them. Not alone. So…p-please?"

" _Oh, come the f*** on!"_ He just wanted to leave. But she was looking at him with longing eyes.

"Damn, I can't say no to that face. Come on." He outstretched his hand to help her up. Hesitating for a bit, she eventually grabbed it.

"Uh…" Rirko tried to let go…but she didn't. "Seriously?"

She shrugged. "Nonna does it."

When Nonna and the team were in view, Katyusha was with Rirko holding his hand. Nonna smirked.

" _Shut the hell up, Nonna_." It would have been nice to say. But he just sighed to be nice.

The team was waiting for their 'leader' to blame the gunner for the incident. Everyone waited for blame to be shifted to either one person or the team. Fearing for retribution from their commander, they prepared for the worst. However, everyone's focus on Katyusha tightened when she said three words:

"It's my fault." Most of the team members did a double take.

"Did she really just say that?"

"Who's she and what did she do to the commander?"

"This isn't normal; she would be saying it's our fault."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Shut up; she's talking!"

Even Nonna stared at Katyusha for a while. She was still holding Rirko's hand hard when she started to speak again.

"I ordered my gunner to fire, even though there was someone on the field. I didn't listen. Because of that, someone got hurt. And for that…I'm…I'm sorry. I-I dragged you all into this mess, and I w-wouldn't be surprised if you demanded my resignation. B-But, before you now…I…I… t-take full responsibility for what happened. The fault solely falls upon me."

Everyone just stared at her. They stared for so long; it made Katyusha uncomfortable.

"W-Well, that's it! I-I'm done." She waited for the shouts, the riots, the chaos to begin. But it never came. What did happen, was clapping? It came from someone from the back of the group. Then there was two, then four and soon, the entire team was clapping.

"This is the first time the commander said something responsibly!"

"She usually blames us for this. Wow, I didn't think she had it in her!"

"If she's going to be like that from now on, I like it!"

"Let's give her another chance. It was an accident."

"I agree. Let's just move on from this."

Nonna gave a grin while Katyusha released Rirko's hand and joined her second. She looked up at her.

"S-Stop smiling! It's not funny!"

"I never said it was funny. I'm very proud of you, Katyusha!"

"R-Really? Seriously?!"

As Nonna nodded and Katyusha gleamed, Rirko looked at his watch. "Crap! The bus is leaving soon!" He made a mad dash to the assembly area. As he ran, he considered taking his own advice. To take responsibility for what happened and move on.

When he arrived, the entire team was assembled there, waiting for him. As he suspected, the mood was sombre. Ami went up to him.

"They're all waiting for you. I think you know why."

Rirko sighed. "It never ends, does it." He walked over to the front of them, all eyes traced on him.

" _Let's do this._ " Clearing his throat, he began. "Alright, let's address the huge elephant in the room. I suspended Miho from Sensha-do, we all know." At that statement, some of the team members looked with uncertainty. Some of them gazed with anger.

"The reason why? It was not only a professional obligation but for her own good. The team commanders can attest to this. One's mental state can affect them physically. So, you tell me: is it fair to push someone who's physically and emotionally suffering and have them take the mantle of leadership?"

Some of their faces softened. To force Miho into a leadership role while vulnerable. That didn't seem fair. They began to whisper.

"We all know how strong Miho can be. But everyone and I mean everyone, has a breaking point. She's not some robot that can go to the mechanics for maintenance when broken. She's a human being, your friend! And I won't, in good conscience, pretend that everything is okay with her. Because it's not! You girls shouldn't push her into a position where she is obligated to lead you. If you want a leader, look in a mirror. That's what she's been trying to do with all of you!"

The main problem was overreliance. They depended on Miho a bit too much. If Miho was gone, then the strategy would fall apart. That's why she had the team commanders help her come up with a strategy for the matches. It was an effort to have them think for themselves. She even said it in the beginning. Miho identified this weakness and tried to work on it. Murmurs of agreement started to swirl.

"Support her and Anglerfish. They're going through a lot right now. A few nice words, gestures of goodwill, it goes a long way. As for me, I will support her in my own way. Even if it means taking away the thing she loves for a while. Even if it makes some of you being upset. I will do whatever it takes to help her. Because that's what I would do for every one of you!"

Ending, Rirko waited for their response. Anglerfish was walking towards the bus in the distance. They were holding each other's hand. When in view, the teams started to cheer and applause. They stopped, touched by the support. Miho shed some tears of joy while Anglerfish looked on with approval. Sensing that the team accepted his piece, Rirko got on the bus by himself. Ami followed afterwards.

"Good speech," Ami said, sitting down. "That must have been nerve-racking."

"Yeah. It was. But I had help figuring stuff out." He was thankful. If Katyusha wasn't there, he wouldn't have known what to do.

The team started to pile into the bus. As they pasted Rirko, some of them gave a short nod before taking a seat. His words, it seemed, reached some of them. Others simply walked past. He didn't mind, though. He knew he couldn't make everyone happy.

Anglerfish took their seats, right behind Rirko and Ami. As the bus roared to life and charted a course back to the hotel, Rirko traced his eyes forward. While fulfilling his professional obligation, he still felt terrible about suspending Miho.

The entire trip was mostly silent. Exhausted from the day, some of the girls slept on the bus. Anglerfish didn't say a word to anyone. They were all thinking about what happened. Pulling up to the hotel, the entire team piled out, back into their rooms. Tomorrow afternoon, they would be departing to Oarai. Each group was assigned their own room. That night, everyone had an opinion.

* * *

 **Leopon Team – Hotel – Evening**

The three remaining members of Leopon Team had felt they've been on an emotional roller-coaster that ended up crashing in a burning mountain of tires.

"This is the worst day of my life," Suzuki sighed, sipping on some water. Hoshino was on Oarai, in a hospital bed, with broken bones and no idea when she would be discharged.

Tsuchiya looked at the window, seeing the starry sky. The snow clouds already cleared up. "Did you hear about Hoshino at all."

"Nothing," Nakajima replied, looking at her phone. "I called her family in Oarai letting them know what's going on. They said they would contact me as soon as they heard any word."

Usually, they would be talking about the new model of cars, the F1 Grand Prix or making plans on the next road trip. But not tonight. They were one member short. It was an emptiness they never felt before. And it felt horrible.

"If Miho wasn't there, it would have been worst." Suzki and Nakajima turned to Tsuchiya. She looked depressed. They went to her. "We gotta make it up to her."

"Well, we can't do that because she's not involved in Sensha-do anymore." Suzki, sounded angry. "Mr Nagasawa saw to that."

"But Miho looked like total crap. She couldn't lead, even if she wanted to. I saw how she was." Nakajima had to get the fact straight. It wasn't right for the girls to falsely accuse someone like that. "Besides, being 'suspended' is broad for me. Suspended from 'what' exactly?"

Suzuki had a sceptical look. "You're not defending him, are you?"

"I'm just saying?" The room was silent once again. Hoshino and Miho were on their minds.

Nakajima wondered about their team's future. "What's going to happen to us. We're one crew person short."

"I'm pretty sure something will be figured out." Although Suzki said those words, she didn't if she could believe them."

* * *

 **Anteater Team – Hotel – Evening**

Nekonya and Momoga were lying on their beds while Piyotan was sitting on a chair. The room was silent but in-game, they were speaking through text.

 _Momoga – So, Nagasawa put the ban hammer on our guild leader_

 _Piyotan – Maybe only a temp ban? Can't be perma._

 _Momoga – Was that necessary? I mean, come on!_

 _Nekonya – She didn't look right. He also was regretting it. I mean, if one of my guildies under-levelled, I wouldn't want them going on a suicide mission_

 _Momoga – Well, regardless, without her at the helm, how long will Oarai stay on top_

 _Nekonya – You don't believe in Yukari? Miho trained her personally_

 _Piyotan – We just gotta believe everything will work out_

 _Nekonya – Yeah, believe. We 'believed' we could beat an army of enemy heavy tanks and look what happened_

 _Momoga – Got blown back, lol_

 _Piyotan – **** you two!_

 _Nekonya – No swearing, remember :)_

 _Piyotan - **** NA servers. So, pansy_

 _Momoga – There are fewer people here, so that's good_

 _Nekonya – But then the battlefield is a less exciting place. Just like IRL._

 _Piyotan – You had to go there? Come on. Optimism. O-P-T-I-_

 _Nekonya – I can read *******_

 _Piyotan – No swearing :p_

Even though no words were said. They felt comfortable holding a conversation like that. After all, they were gamers foremost.

* * *

 **Mallard / Platypus / Turtle / Tortoise – Hotel – Evening**

Mallard and Turtle were spending time with their protégé teams. Kii and Risa wanted to talk to the members about the whole situation. Momo and Yuzu were keeping busy, preparing for the tournament that was to happen in a few months time.

Momo looked at the window. "So, he finally did it, huh?" She shook her head slowly. "We're f***ed; we are f***ed."

"We're not dead yet," Risa pointed out while sitting with Rabbit watching a western movie. "So, why act as if we are?"

"Do you truly believe that we can last without Miho?" Momo asked. She apparently, didn't have any faith in Yukari's skill. As a leader or strategist, at least.

"You can help her you know." Anzu shoved a handful of potato chips and drank some soda. "After all, Miho did tap you as a contingency field leader."

"Yeah…I-I guess."

Yuzu stopped looking at her pile of paperwork. "We need to support Anglerfish and Miho. Mr Nagasawa did have a point. We relied on Miho too much."

Momo shot a glare at Yuzu. "I don't want to hear that name here again."

"How come?" Risa asked. "You know, he's just doing a job. You're gonna be hating on him for doing a job?"

"It's because of him; we're in this mess!"

"He cares about people. Can you blame him for doing that? Kadotani-sempai, how was Nishizumi-sempai?"

Anzu had a solemn look on her face. "She didn't look good. I don't blame him. Momo lay off."

Still angry, she didn't want to upset Anzu. "Y-Yes, madam president."

Kii had enough of Momo pessimism. "Kawashima-sempai. With respect. If we believe we have failed already…then, we will fail. Any problem…any adversity, we face it head-on. That's what this team has taught me."

"I agree!" Azusa said, no longer interested in the movie. "Either we win big, or we go down trying!"

"There's no fault in trying!" Ayumi added.

"Go big or go home! Go big or go home!" Karina said excitedly.

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" Momo let out a big sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just…being in this situation again…It just brings back bad memories, okay?"

Everyone knew what she was referring to. When Oarai was on the chopping block for decommissioning. The Student Council had to face a corrupt official and forced the school to play his game. Even though they won in the end, the threat was still there as long as he worked at MEXT.

"There's one difference, though," Yuki pipped up.

"What's that," Yumisa asked. Her bright eyes looked up at Yuki with curiosity.

"We have Nishizumi-sempai!" Ichiho pointed out, in a small voice. "So long she's there with us. In a tank or not…"

"We'll be fine." Maki was initially annoyed by Momo's gloomy outlook. But after listening, she understood why. "We just got to believe that'll work out. With ourselves and each other."

Emika winked. "Great optimism. I think we're good to go!"

"Okay, enough chatter, we're getting to the good part!" The entirety of Rabbit swivelled their heads to the television. Platypus and Tortoise joined them. Turtle continued with their work.

Meanwhile, Mallard, who didn't contribute anything to the conversation, followed up on the situation in Oarai and were working on compiling a report. They would have a lot to do when they got home.

Only a third of the students remained in Oarai due to various reasons. The moral committee (who were operating on a skeleton crew) were up in delinquents, the committees' members that the Student Council appointed to run day-to-day operations were at each other's throats over resources and the construction of the school was not moving due to a company strike over wages.

Of course, they knew well **NOT** to say anything. At least, while Momo was in the room.

* * *

 **Hippo – Duck – Hotel Fitness Room- Evening**

Hippo and Duck were spending time in the fitness room. While the members of Duck worked on the machines, Saemonza brought two kendo sticks for swordfight training.

Taeko and Shinobu were on the treadmills, Noriko and Akebi were doing exercise reps while Caesar and Saemonza prepared for their match. Erwin and Oryo watched on.

Saemonza was teaching Caesar proper Kendo techniques, and in exchange, Caesar would teach Saemonza basic Roman historical strategies. Duck finished up their exercises, just about Saemonza was finishing up her sparring match.

"STRIKE!" Erwin yelled. "AND POINT! THE WINNER…SAEMONZA!" Although they weren't participating in kendo, they had practice enough to stop when the stick was about to strike the body; thereby it would be called a strike. Caesar dropped the stick, wiping her face with a face cloth. Saemonza drank a bottle of water.

"Getting better, Ceasar!" Saemonza smirked. "Just keep up with defences a bit more. I'll teach you some more advanced stuff next!"

"Looking forward to it!" Caesar appreciated her friend teaching her how to fight using Kendo. It was good to learn something new. Duck team applauded.

"Well done!" Noriko cried.  
Taeko agreed. "Just as exciting as a volleyball nationals match."

"Well maybe not." Shinobu had a difference of opinion. She was a hardcore, volleyball nationals fan.

Akebi grinned. "Let them have it, Shinobu. Come on."

The girls sat around the open space. There was no one else in the fitness room. They had the entire place to themselves.

"So quiet…" Oryo pointed out. "Where's everyone else?"

"Probably talking about what happened," Noriko said glumly. "Everything went so crazy after Hoshino got hurt."

Erwin agreed. "And Miho…poor Miho."

Caesar didn't want to think about Miho. When she saw her on the cot, shaking and breathing heavily, it made her want to cry. "I…I don't want to think about that."

Saemonza got it. "Must be tough, huh?" She nodded.

"Is it any wonder that Nagasawa did what he did?" Noriko asked the group while handing another bottle of water to Akebi. She accepted it, gratefully.

"The consensus is that he was wrong to bench Miho. But when he talked about the reason 'why'? Most teachers don't tell us the reason and just have us accept it blindly."

Oryo nodded her head. "But he's different. Maybe because he's from another country where you have to explain your reasoning?"

"I like it." Caesar reflected on Rirko's words when he told them about relieving Miho of duty. "He took responsibility for it and did it for her own good."

"But the question is…what now?" Saemonza asked. Everyone wondered the same thing.

"Well, whatever we do. We have to be supportive and decisive!" Noriko got up, putting her determination on. "Miho got guts for saving Hoshino! We have to have her back!"

"YEAH!"

"Yeah…" Oryo reflected, "like –" Duck team suddenly groaned.

"Not again. Please-"

"Yoshimoto's contribution to the Battle of Okehazama!"

Erwin continued, "Or the allied forces on D-Day in WWII."

"Or the Battle of Pharsalus in Rome's Civil War." Caesar finished.

"THAT'S IT!"

Noriko just sighed while Duck watched in amazement. "I hate it when they do that."

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Hotel Lobby – Evening**

Rirko, with a bottled apple juice in hand and some comfortable clothing, sat around in the lobby. Sitting close to where he was this morning, he taught about the events that unfolded. What should have been a standard match between two schools ended with one hospitalized student, one student who was suspended from Sensha-do due to emotional issues, a family member dealing with the exact same problem but at a higher scale and a self-conscious commander who had pushed the blame on everyone else.

He laughed at the irony of it all. Initially, he thought the trip would be a relaxing way to get to know the Sensha-do team. It was funny how the opposite happened on a much larger scale. He had already packed his stuff, so tomorrow afternoon he would just wheel out his belongings and load them up. Ami had already made her way to her room, possibly to relax.

"One more night and we're heading back. Might as well make the best of it." Closing his eyes, he let his mind dump all the negativity of the day. The sun was setting, and the fire was warm.

* * *

 **Nanao - Matsuno Midori – Evening**

Maho, once again, travelled alone from Noto Island to Matsuno Midori. Exhausted from today, she had expected to give a full-detailed report to her mother on what she did during the time they were separated.

When Shiho told Maho she was taking care of the situation caused by accident, Maho was livid but, of course, didn't show it. Maho did her best to contain the chaos by relaying information between volunteers and spectators, directing them to various exit points. Afterwards, Shiho and Maho spoke when things died down.

"You want to do what?" Shiho asked, in surprise.

"I want to see Miho, mother."

"And may I ask, why?"

" _Stupid…Inconsiderate…_ We both know the reason why."

"Hmm…" Shiho thought for a moment. _"Probably concerned about Miho's safety. She did save that girl's life. Maho, you never change._ Very well. Be sure to return to the hotel by evening."

"Yes, mother."

"I'll have an escort ready for you after you are done with your business here. But be quick. There's planning that needs to be done for the tournament, I want you, and Kuromorimine prepared. Understood?"

"…yes. I understand."

"Good." As Shiho walked off, Maho felt nothing but contempt due to her disregard for her sister. Her daughter.

" _How dare she disrespect Miho's life."_

Reflecting on the thoughts and feelings, Rirko's suggestion of divergence sounded more appealing. Taking the elevator up to the penthouse, she thought about what she was going to say and explain why it took her so long.

" _I hadn't seen Miho in a while, so we were catching up? No. Strategies for Sensha-do? It shouldn't take that long. Were we planning a joint match with some of the other teams? Possible? I must throw her off somehow. But, does she already know? I wouldn't put it past her."_

Reaching the floor, Maho took a breath and entered the room. No one. Where was Shiho? There was a note on the table:

" _Something came up. I will meet you back at home."_

"Something came up?" Maho wondered what that meant. Usually, Shiho was good with detailing her plans for the time. However, in this case, it was strange that she would leave so suddenly. Where would she stay for the night? Did she have to worry?

"So, I guess the report can wait?"

She waited around for a few minutes before deciding to type up the report instead.

* * *

 **Anglerfish – Hotel – Evening**

When evening came, everyone was tired. Hana, Saori and Mako hanged around Yukari and Miho's room and just…talked. Various topics. Boys, school, life, future, anything. They brought some Russian snacks and had that for dinner. The hours passed, and the girls found themselves getting ready for bed.

Hana, Saori and Mako prepared to leave. "Will you be alright, Miporin?"

Miho nodded. "I will. Yukari's with me. I'll let her know if anything is up. I promise."

"Good," Hana smiled. "And we gave you our room number already so knock whenever, okay?"

"Got it."

Mako yawned loudly. "Good night, Miho." The girls waved goodbye and closed the door. It was only Yukari and Miho now.

"Yukari?"

"Yes, Miss Nishizumi?"

"Thank you for always being there for me. I don't say it enough."

Yukari blushed. "M-Miss Nishizumi. It's a p-pleasure. Believe me."

Miho laid on her bed. "When that thing with Hoshino happened. I did feel like I was going to die. I was so scared."

Yukari sat beside her. "I can imagine."

"But when those paramedics came. I relaxed, and I felt a little better. So…"

"It's not a physical condition…is it?" Miho shook her head.

"Mr Nagasawa was right. It has to do with how I feel and what's been going on around me."

Yukari couldn't help but ask Miho. "Do you hate him for suspending you?"

Miho was very silent on this question. She shed a few tears before answering. "I know he was only looking out for me. He cares about me and how I feel. That's his job. So why? Why do I feel this way?"

The fact of the matter was that Miho was upset with him. He had taken her only interest and shut her out from it. Who was she without Sensha-do? What would she do in the meanwhile?

Yukari could only see the turmoil on Miho's face. She took her hand.

"He must be hurting too. As you said, he cares about you. Him doing this…it means he wants to take care of whatever is happening before you move on."

"Take care of what?"

"That's up to you and him to decide. When I was with my cousin, my aunt said it was important to talk about your problems. And when you talk to someone who knows their stuff, things for you get clearer. You start to understand and take steps to move on."

"So…will the answers come if I still talk to him?"

"You will always have us and the rest of the team. But, I think that if you truly want to know the truth about what's going on in you…you have to trust him."

Miho reflected on Yukari's words. She was upset but sympathetic to Rirko's situation. Maybe, because of the fact she had been the staple of Oarai Girl's Academy, the no-name school that won the Nationals. She was a heroine, someone dependable. But now, that was taken away.

Who was she?

Yukari and Miho got ready for bed. It was their last day before leaving for Oarai. As Miho laid under the covers, Yukari watched over her.

"Miss Nishizumi, everything will be fine. You have to believe that."

"Okay…Okay…" Yukari was there. Her friends were near. Her team loved and shed tears for her. Her teachers, especially Rirko, cared for their well-being. And now, she knew that her sister loved her dearly. She was not alone, nor would she ever be.

But, did she truly believe that?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Feel free to let me know what you think about this chapter. Thank you for your support! It's been great!**_


	22. Salida del Sol, Puesta del Sol

_**Drama is over for now. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, if there are any artists out there let me know. I'd like to make a fan art for this story. It would be really great!**_

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Hotel Lobby – Morning**

The majority of Oarai's students were assembling to the town's square. Unlike the Sensha-do team, they were participating in the closing ceremony of the Winter Festival and would be departing right after. The team had a leave of absence, as they joined in the match. The Student Council thought that due to their efforts, they should at least get some time for some R&R. Afterwards, they would depart from the hotel in the afternoon.

There was no drama for Anglerfish last night. Miho slept well and greeted the other girls at roughly the same time they all went for breakfast. However, during breakfast, word got around about Yukari holding a meeting for the team commanders to discuss something.

Rirko and Ami didn't have breakfast at the hotel. They decided to have breakfast at a local café. As the sun rose on the town, they sat waiting for their order. Both are sipping on their coffee, they both noticed students slowly starting to trickle out of the hotel and form up into classes.

"Lot of students going to the closing event," Rirko noted as he drank his coffee. He was still groggy, after yesterday. It was a trying time, and he didn't get much sleep. Most of it was worrying about the relationship between him and the Sensha-do Team.

"Well, it's almost the entire school. As soon as the ceremony's over, they'll be heading back to Oarai."

"Right. Meanwhile, we're chaperoning the team here until the afternoon, yeah?" Ami nodded while taking a sip of her black coffee. Rirko put some cream and sugar in his.

"You don't take it black?"

"No. Why?"

"You get a more of a kick if you take it black. Putting all that cream and sugar dilutes the effectiveness."

"Did you know it takes about twenty minutes for the caffeine to hit?"

"Really? Didn't know that."

"I know it's bad, but I'd rather have an energy drink than take coffee if I need an extra boost."

"Won't you crash in the afternoon?"

"Depending what you're doing on that day."

Their food came. Ami had a traditional Japanese breakfast. Grilled salmon with rice and miso soup. For Rirko, scrambled eggs and bacon with some toast.

"Is that what western eat for breakfast?"

Rirko nodded. "It's a bit of a luxury. Sometimes, I don't even have time for breakfast. I'm busy hauling ass to schools for that day."

"So, you go to other schools? For what?"

"Meh, supply work. But that was before. As soon as I get back, I'll be back on the job hunt."

Rirko began to eat his breakfast. Ami just looked at him and was wondering about his career before coming to Japan.

"You didn't have a permanent job before?"

"Kinda. The work came in every day so you could call it a full time. Even though it was on-call, I still had to travel constantly to other locations in the city. Sometimes, I was there for long periods of time. From weeks to months."

"Kind of what we got here." Ami blew on her soup. "But our teachers don't seem to get sick as much, so we don't see supplies here. Especially, male staff."

"That's considering you're on a carrier school ship and all of the faculty are female staff. It's like being on a ship of the Valkyries."

"Valkyries?" Ami was confused by the Norse Mythology reference.

"Long story. It means that most of the population are female. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Ami smiled. "I get it. It was the same in Kuromormine. Although, the staff were a lot stricter. Due to high expectations of a traditional Sensha-do school."

"I can imagine." Truthfully, Rirko didn't want to talk about anything Sensha-do related. Mainly because of the drama that unfolded yesterday. However, he didn't want to be rude. As the pair ate, some of the students saw Ami and waved while they were heading out. The streets of Notojima have filled once again with people heading over to their jobs and other places.

The café started to fill up with regular patrons. Soon, a sizable amount of people took their place either outside to take in the cold, morning air or inside to be snug and warm. As soon as Ami was done, she looked thoughtfully at Rirko.

"What?"

"I just…"

"Okay, what's up?"

She sighed. "If I were you, I wouldn't want to talk about it. But, it's from yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"How did things go? With Miho, I mean? And, did anything else happen? I mean, I was with the team when the match ended. Shiho made the call as the Federation chairperson, to end the match in a draw."

" _Shiho did that? Holy shit!"_ That surprised Rirko, as he thought the judges were the ones who cancelled the match. He pondered on her words and thought it would be best to share everything.

"Well, Miho calmed down considerably. She rested afterwards. A few minutes later, guess who dropped by?"

Ami finished drinking her coffee. "Maho?"

"Yeah."

"No surprise. Considering what happened to Miho, she would have every right to worry."

"That's not all…" Rirko started to think how to word the entire situation. How she expressed herself to him…her real self.

"What is it? If you're that silent, then I can think that things didn't end up so good."

"Huh…how to put this? The mask…it broke."

"The mask? Broke? What do you mean?"

"She showed me…what she truly felt."

It took Ami to process the information. Then, she understood. "Oh my God. So, stoic face Maho talked to you? Not formally, but a person?"

"It took some…prodding. I had to get Maho riled up. I thought at the time she still doesn't trust me. But I hope that all doubts are gone now."

"What did she say?"

"Well,…things got real. I'm not going to go into the details." Even though Maho wasn't Rirko's responsibility, what she said was with confidence. To maintain that trust, he couldn't tell Ami. "Let's just say that both her and Miho are in the same boat."

"…I get it. Both sisters had their share of Shiho's teaching methods. I'm surprised that Maho lasted this long and is still going. Just a testament to her own strong will."

"She is a remarkable young lady. But she has her own sets of issues she will need to work out in the future. Otherwise, it will affect her in the long run."

"Thanks."

"For what? For telling you?"

"No. Miho and Maho. Knowing Miho from last year and Maho from back in the day, I think that they worked hard to get where they are. But there are times when I'm frustrated with them because they don't express themselves. But with you? You challenge them to do just that. Even after they won't talk to you. Even after they don't want to talk about anything because it hurts. You don't give up on them, even when they give up on themselves."

Ami's words were encouraging. Rirko thought himself a failure for taking Miho's passion away.

"Your words are comforting, Ami. Thanks. I needed that."

"I can see that you do. Even when the shit hits the fan, I'll be there to support you. Because you make it a priority to help these girls in any way possible. Remember that."

"I know, I know." Rirko smiled at her gently. With Ami's words, it made his job a whole lot more meaningful.

The pair finished up, paid the bill, and headed to the hotel. The last of the students trickled out of the lobby when they arrived. However, the two were both met by Mallard Team.

"Mr Nagasawa. Miss Chono." Sodoko bowed, with her teammates.

"Good morning, Sodoko," Ami greeted. "What's going on?"

"Yukari has called a meeting with the other tank commanders to discuss the future of the team. She requests your presence."

Ami looked at her watch. "I actually have a meeting with a Sensha-do Federation representative this morning. I won't be able to attend. However…,"

"I get the message." Rirko nodded to Ami. "Where will it be held?"

"One of the meeting rooms. The Student Council was able to get one, free of charge."

"Good for them. Just point me in the right direction."

Sodoko pointed towards the elevators, where there was a hallway. As Rirko headed there, Ami could only imagine what it could be referring to.

" _I hope things don't get from bad to worse."_ Looking at her watch, she walked to her room to prepare herself for the meeting.

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Hotel Conference Room – Morning**

When Rirko arrived, the door was closed. He already knew what it was about. But it didn't make it any easier.

" _Just another day. Just another day."_ He thought it just another day, but it was a nerve-wracking one. When he dismissed Miho, and he explained himself yesterday, he felt the girls were going to attack him. They were loyal, all right, but got their priorities mixed up.

" _They should be concerned more about their friend. Not about how they're going to perform. What, they just don't have faith in Yukari?"_ Sighing, he put on his best stoic look and entered.

When he entered, the team commanders, Miho and Yukari included, with Momo, Yuzu with Anzu, stared at him. He gave a short nod, then took his seat at the back. Crossing his arms, he waited for the meeting to begin.

Yukari was confused. Typically, a teacher would have a place in the front. But he decided to stick to the back? This confused the others as well. "Um. Good morning, Mr Nagasawa."

"Yukari."

"Would you like to sit at the front? You don't have to sit back there."

Rirko squinted his eyes. "Sit, at the front? You want me to?"

Miho and Yukari looked at each other. "I believe it would be best." Slowly getting up, he passed the rest of the commanders and took a seat at the front. They waited for a few more moments for others to arrive.

"Where's Miss Chono," Yuzu asked.

"She sends her regrets. Unfortunately, she has another engagement with a representative of the Federation. You're stuck with me."

"I see."

As more team commanders came in, they all wore uncertain faces. Nakajima, Leopon's Commander, was given pats on the back and some hugs. She looked a bit worse for wear. It was understandable, after yesterday.

"I think everyone's here. Thank you all for coming." Yukari cleared her throat a couple of times. "As you know, there's been a change in the command structure. Some of you may not be comfortable with this. I get it. We will discuss that more in-depth later. However, our first item on the agenda…is clarification."

Yukari turned to Rirko. Everyone looked at him, and he knew he was about to go on trial. "Mr Nagasawa. We understand that new Sensha-do rules prohibit any student participating if they are emotionally compromised. However, we wish to barter on these conditions."

Rirko was a little confused before realizing what Yukari was asking for. Nodding, he took the centre while she sat down. "Tank Commanders and other members of the Oarai Sensha-do Team. I understand your trepidation…"

"Trepidation?" Asked Azusa.

Ceasar explained it to her. "Fear and anxiety."

"Oh."

"However, rest assured, that Miho will still play an integral part of the team." The tank commanders looked around the room, confused.

"So, Miho's not suspended?"

"She is! Is she?"

"I don't know; I'm confused."

"Well think Yukari asked, huh."

Even Miho was confused by this revelation. So, when Rirko relieved her of command, what did it honestly mean?

"I don't think most of you listened to what I said yesterday about this. I'll repeat it: it's with a heavy heart that I _**temporary**_ relieve Miho of command, _**until such time she has shown to me and her peers that she is able to once again take the responsibility of leadership.**_ "

The room was silent for a second. "So, it isn't a perma-ban?" asked Nekonya.

Rirko starred at her.

"Oh right, temporary."

"Now then. Federation rules state that they are to not participate in all aspects of Sensha-do. However, this rule when looking it up is up to the discretion of the presiding counsellor."

Murmurs started to fly again.

"Girls, please! Miho won't be going on the battlefield, nor will she be acting in a command capacity. Nor will she be able to ride tanks." Miho's heart sank, and she looked defectively on the table.

"That being said, I will allow her to act in an advisory role regarding mentorship, training and strategic planning. Ultimately, however, the contingency command **must** be respected. Yukari will make the overall decision on the team's course of action."

Rirko already mentioned it to the Student Council way back when. However, the only difference is that it was no longer a suggestion. It was an order, under the authority of the Federation.

Although Miho wouldn't be riding tanks for a while, at least she could still be with her friends. That consolation was better than nothing.

"Um, Mr Nagasawa?" Kii asked. "When will Nishizumi-Sempai return to commanding a tank?"

"…that's up for your commander to decide." Rirko looked at Miho. If she wanted back in a tank, then she would have to step up her recovery process. However, understanding mental issues, especially ones that cause fear and anxiety, would be a long process. She started, at least, but still had some ways to go.

The team had yet to understand the seriousness of Miho's situation, but perhaps that would be for the best. If more people found out, Miho would be smothered with support. A person like her likes to keep her privacy. As Rirko sat down, he and Miho exchanged glances. He wanted her back in, but the way she was right now, it wasn't going to happen.

" _What do you want me to do?"_ Miho wondered. _"What am I supposed to do to go back to the team?"_ Such questions could be used in a session, maybe?

"Thank you for that clarification…Mr Nagasawa." Yukari was moving on the list. "Now, on the issue of the chain of command. I know most of you don't think of me as a competent strategist or leader like Miss Nishizumi. I admit, she's a tough act to follow."

Yukari was right in this regard. Miho's job in commanding the team was unparalleled. So, how would Yukari's style differ from hers? Would it be business as usual or something different altogether?

"For now, we will keep most things the same. It doesn't mean it won't change. There may be some adaptations we need to implement in the coming weeks. The team commanders will still give out their input on strategies, and the teams will be working extra hard in doing their part. Each team will also be encouraged to 'think on the fly' when something goes wrong. That's our strength. To do the unexpected and surprise the enemy."

The tank commanders looked at one another. Some shook, others nodded.

"I am not like Miss Nishizumi. Nor will I act like her. I can only do my best to drive this team forward. But…I can't do it alone! I need support from every one of you. It wouldn't be Oarai Girl's Academy Sensha-do Team without you girls!"

Yukari was asking for help, from the heart. Some commanders could pick up on that. The ones that were sceptical about her experience and resolve were starting to think twice. She may have the makings of a team commander yet.

"All I'm saying that if you have an issue, let me know. I'll make it my job to listen. Also, if you have a suggestion, make sure you tell me. This isn't my team. This is **OUR** team. So, let's make it the best we can be."

Nodding, the commanders applauded Yukari for being frank with them. Miho wiped a tear of joy, proud that her protégé was able to rouse the team members together. The rest of the meeting spoke of restructuring. Since Leopon was one member short, they were to reassign their members to double duty until Hoshino was able to come back. Not only that, Anglerfish was in a similar situation. Yukari would have to pull double duty as a loader and team commander. They would still need to work out how they could operate a tank while its loader was coordinating the attacks.

Rirko listened silently to their plans. They weren't ordinary girls who would talk about the latest trend or boys. They were also smart girls with dreams and ambitions. And a deep love for one another as a team. When it was all over, the commanders were in high spirits. As Rirko headed out the door, Miho caught him.

"May I speak with you? Please?"

" _Geez."_ He knew he wasn't going to like what Miho had to say. However, he had to cut her some slack. It was some high-level stuff that went down with her yesterday, and he didn't expect her to get over it so soon.

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel Lobby – Morning**

The commanders regrouped with the rest of their team. Some of them went out into town to buy some souvenirs. Others stayed in their rooms, waiting for the departure time. Not wanting to intrude on the conversation, Yukari excused herself to begin packing for the trip back to Oarai.

Miho and Rirko sat awkwardly, as like in the office. She looked scared and stressed. Rirko did his best to keep an empathetic ear.

"Thank you for yesterday. I mean…"

"Well, you've been through a lot. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did."

She nodded. "I understand why you had to do it. I'm not happy, I admit. But…I'll take whatever I can get." She was still disappointed about not being able to ride the tanks. That was understandable as she spent most of her life around them. Now she's within their grasp but not able to ride one.

"I'm glad you're able to understand the reasoning behind it. Most people would put their emotions first, and allow their sadness and anger to direct their activities."

There was a silence between the two for a while.

"What you said in the conference room. What did you mean 'it's up to me?'

"Well, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know."

"Think about it, Miho. What does it mean for you to do?"

This was her thinking about her feelings again. Although she didn't like doing it, she had to. "Figure out why things are happening?"

Rirko nodded. "There's a reason for your attacks. The mind may not know, but the body seems to be reacting to some danger of sorts. When you have that attack, it kicks into a 'fight or flight' mode."

"Fight or flight?"

"When we're faced with a difficult situation we either face it head on or run away. The problem with you is that your body is reacting that way, even though you've faced your share of a stressful situation. Further, it sometimes reacts when nothing else is there."

"So…what can I do when that happens. I can…feel it coming…if that makes sense."

"That's good. You can take steps then to avoid an attack. Would you like to know?"

"Yes please!" Miho looked eager to learn. Rirko nodded.

"First, think about the situation itself. Have you've been in this situation before? What are the chances of you getting hurt? What is the worst-case scenario? Asking yourself these questions helps ground yourself to the present. Your body is maybe reacting to nothing…therefore, be afraid of nothing."

"If everything is fine, then I'm overreacting?"

"In layman terms, yes. It's a bit tricky, especially when you have an attack coming on. That's why you should try breathing techniques."

"Oh! I've been doing that…just not that much."

"Well, practice makes perfect. Trying doing it every day, even when you don't have an attack coming on. That way, when it does happen, you're ready."

"Be prepared for it. Okay."

"What else?" Rirko wanted to help Miho self-regulate herself. It would be a way to start off her self-recovery. "Your friends and teammates and your sister are there to support you. But, there may be times when they're too supportive. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think, yes. But I don't want to hurt their feelings."

" _Sweet Miho, always thinking about others. So cute._ They are maybe doing it too much. Let them know when you need your space. Even though being alone is frown upon in your situation, sometimes people need some time to think. It can be in a public place by yourself or a secluded place like the forest."

"Make time for me."

"Yeah." Miho seemed to be listening to every piece of advice. She wanted to get well. "Finally. Your emotions and feelings."

This was the hard pill to swallow. Miho braced herself.

"You still don't want people to know how you truly feel. That's okay sometimes. But if you need to get something off your chest, talk to someone right away. Don't wait. If you do, then your body will react to the negativity you have in your mind. That will be an onset of an attack."

She looked down, "Can you explain it to me a bit further?"

"Sure. I've noticed you're reserved when it comes to things other than tanks. You have an opinion, a feeling; these things can be shared. Find an outlet to let these feelings known."

"How?"

"Activity. Painting, flower arrangements, making videos, be creative when expressing yourself. It doesn't have to be alone; it can be with others. Your friends or other like-minded people." Rirko was suggesting opening herself more to other people. Not just people in her school.

"I'm…I'm not good with meeting new people."

"There are a lot of ways you can meet people. Groups that are like-minded as you. Joining a class that teaches something new. Sharing your knowledge about certain things, volunteering for an organisation. Like I said, use your imagination. Explore the world around you. You'll be surprised how much is out there when you take that first step."

The suggestions he made were lifestyle choices that Miho had to go on her own. It meant getting her out of her comfort zone and explore things she has never considered before. It was scary…but she was intent on doing it to get back on the team.

"These things you're suggesting. Will they work?"

Rirko shrugged. "Well, we don't know unless we try, right?"

"And can I still see you? In the mornings?" He nodded.

"You have support. You'll get there." She was uncertain of this path but was sure she would be able to pull it off. She was confident that it would work.

"Then…what about Sensha-do? If I do these things? Will I be able to get back?"

"You never left the team, Miho. You're taking on another, less active role. You need a break, time to recover. Figure out things, the reasoning behind these attacks. Take time in getting that answer. You're still the Sensha-do commander for the team, right? That it'll still be there."

Just because she wasn't taking an active role, it didn't mean she was kicked off the team. But Miho liked riding in tanks. That was her passion. Although Rirko's answer was not the one she was looking for, she was enthusiastic about the possibility of things getting back to normal.

"I'll try Mr Nagasawa. I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask. If you want it, you'll get there. You got to believe in that." She stood up and bowed, with a small smile.

"Excuse me? Are you Oarai's student counsellor?"

Miho's skin turned pale as if she saw a ghost. Inquisitively, Rirko closed his eyes and addressed the visitors. "Who wants to know?"

* * *

 **Notojima – Town Center – Morning**

Ami looked at her watch. "9:25." In dress uniform, she sat on a nearby bench near the fountain. Oddly enough, it was the same fountain she and Rirko sat on a few days ago.

Twiddling her thumbs, repositioning herself slightly and sighing, her meetings would be just like any meeting. But she felt something different about it. Uneasy.

Suddenly, a figure approached her, and she stood up. Walking towards her, she was ready. She bowed.

"Sensei."

Shiho, sporting grey coat and skirt with black shoes, folded her arms. "I almost didn't see you, Ami. Why did you choose a place like this?"

"Sensei, you said inconspicuous."

Shiho did say that to her. _"I didn't mean out of view from everyone, just not in plain sight._ Don't act smart, Ami. It's not polite."

Both Ami and Shiho sat down on the bench. For a moment, they watched as the people walked about their business. The Pravda/ Oarai students leaving the centre to got back to the respective school.

"When I got your text, I was concerned. You don't usually text me unless it's critical."

Shiho nodded. "I feel that the situation in Oarai has gotten out of hand."

"You mean with Miho?"

"Hmm… _wow, you figured it out Ami, I think I got a gold star somewhere._ I want to know exactly what happened and more specifically… Rirko Nagasawa."

Ami was speechless. Her conversations were with confidence. He trusted her to keep the things he said a secret and now her teacher wants to share said information with her?

"You know I can't tell you much. It was said in confidence."

"So, you do know something."

"I do. But I gave my word that I wouldn't speak to anyone about it."

Shiho chuckled slightly. "You never change, Ami. You're always so reliable. Perhaps to a fault." She stared at the fountain. "You are one of my joys in my entire career; you know that? With your skill, you were able to get far."

"I have you to thank, Sensei." The feeling was mutual. The relationship between teacher and student was strong. It transcended time and grows. Sometimes it becomes something more and other times, and they drift apart because of differences. "But I didn't know that. I just thought of myself of 'one of Shiho Nishizumi's students."

"But you were a student with a strong will," Shiho explained. "When people hear the name 'Nishizumi' they usually tremble with respect. And rightfully so. But when we first met, you were fearless. You didn't care who taught you, so long as you were able to learn."

"I was brash and foolish back then. I think I'm still am." Shiho could help but laugh softly at that admission. Then, she turned serious.

"Things are changing in the world of Sensha-do. I recognize that. Myself, Chiyo, we're all part of a dying breed. Trying to keep the old ways going but it's only a matter of time."

"What are you saying, sensei?" Ami was wondering where she was going with this. "You sound as if you're dying."

Shiho looked up at the sky. "I have a couple of years left, Ami. But I speak about the world of Sensha-do. I had hope my daughters, and you would be the ones to carry on the Nishizumi legacy and with it the old ways. I'm teaching Maho everything she needs to know, while she can still learn. As for Miho…"

She trailed off. As she spoke, she spoke in a sad voice. "She's so much like her father. Compassionate, idealistic, faithful. But she has diverged from me, going her way and forsaking generations of Nishizumi heritage. What she is trying to accomplish, I do not know. However, what I do know is that she is hurting now, and I don't know why."

Shiho was open with Ami about how she felt about her daughters and her responsibility as head of the family. It was a tough job; in which to keep the past alive. Ami listened. What she did, she did rarely but only for a few people that had earned her respect: she confided in her.

"Sensei…"

"Ami." The guise of a confident and intimidating woman, hidden in a stoic mask, was gone. This was the face of a mother's anguish. Of course, she could not show this to anyone, not even her daughters. It would be seen by all as a sign of weakness. "I need your help. Please tell me what is happening to Miho."

Ami sighed. Her loyalty to her teacher and her right to know as a mother won the day. She would tell as much as she needed to know.

But the question was: would Rirko understand?

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Hotel Lobby – Morning**

Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe, Kay, Anchovy, Katyusha and Nonna were standing there waiting for Rirko. Awe-struck, Miho sat down once again.

He recognized some faces. " _Oh, tea girl. Another tea girl. Fun sized and fun size's assistant."_

"Miho, dear!" Everyone, at once, rushed in. "How are you doing?"

"I-I'm fine, Darjeeling. Thank you for your conc-"

"Geez lady, you are nuts! What made you think of doing something so reckless!" Kay rushed in and gave her a huge hug. Miho felt the air leave her body.

"Don't ever do that again! I was so worried about you!"

"Kay, I'm sorry! C-Can you let go? Your hurting…"

"Oh," Kay released her, and Miho took deep breaths. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"I am glad you are well, Miho." Nonna walked towards her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." Katyusha hung back, not moving an inch and looked at Miho. Nonna, concerned about her captain's behaviour, decided not to press her to say anything.

Anchovy sighed. "We tried to see you as soon as we could. But we weren't able to because of those stupid-"

"What Anchovy is trying to say," Darjeeling interjected, "was that we wanted to see you on the field yesterday but got held up. Protocols and such."

"Makes sense…" Miho smiled and nodded while the captains were talking. At one point, Rirko and Miho's eyes locked with each other. It looked like she wanted 'out'. Her eyes looked as if she was pleading him to help her.

Rirko cleared his throat a couple of times. "Miho."

"Y-Yes, Mr Nagasawa?"

"I believe that you're due to a debrief in Yukari's room. Talking to the other tank commanders about strengths and opportunities, yes? Or have you forgotten?" He tapped on his watch a couple of times. Initially confused, she smartened up.

"That's right! I-I must go. Yukari and the others are waiting for me!"

"Alright, Miho. Please keep in touch." Darjeeling and the others were still worried about her friend but were glad they were able to see her. As Miho bowed and said her goodbyes, he past Rirko and whispered to him.

"Thank you."

As she left, all attention laid upon Rirko. " _Oh crap. What do these girls want with me?_ "

"Please forgive us. We haven't introduced ourselves, have we. I am Darjeeling. Glorianna's Sensha-do captain. This is Orange Pekoe." The Glorianna girls bowed.

"Hiya! I'm Kay! Saunders' Sensha-do captain."

"Duce Anchovy of Anzio High!" She gave a solemn bow. "Captain of Anzio's Sensha-do Team. A pleasure."

"I don't think we need any introductions, do we?" Nonna smiled, and Katyusha nodded.

"There are more of us, however, due to other obligations at their school they are unable to meet you here today," Darjeeling explained to Rirko. He stared at them.

" _Prissy rich girl much?_ So, now that we are properly introduced…what brings you here?"

"Oh, you're a smart guy, you figured it out!" Katyusha butted in. She was trying to act like herself in front of the others. Of course, this irked Rirko somewhat.

"Katyusha, be nice." Nonna sternly warned her. Not wanting an angry Nonna on her, she apologised quickly.

"I'm sure that you're not here for a social visit." He knew the reason why they were there. They all sat down around him.

"Concerned about Miho, are you?" The murmurs confirmed it.

"We are all here to see if we can help."

"It's nice to see you girls care." Rirko glossed over the girls. They were all worried and truly wanted to make Miho better. "I won't go into specifics, but if yesterday's match was any indication, she's dealing with issues. Lots and lots of issues."

"What caused that?" Kay asked, leaning forward a little. "I mean, Miho's been in danger before, and she never had that problem."

"Maybe she was hiding it," Anchovy suggested. She crossed her arms in thought. "Miho always has a smile and thinking about others. She didn't want to make us worry, maybe?"

"What make you come to that conclusion?" asked Rirko. She was right, of course, but how she arrived at that deduction was the question.

"When I faced her last. We had our post celebration. She was all smiles, with the rest of the team. Laughing, giggling, having a good time. But, I felt, something."

"Something? _Interesting._ What did you feel?"

"I felt...I felt she was not genuine. That smile and laughter that I saw. She was forcing it. She was, acting as if she was happy. I mean, I don't know. It's just a feeling, that's all. It made me uneasy."

Darjeeling understood how she was able to deduce that logic. "You're close to your teammates. You would have an affinity to sense how people are feeling, just by being next to them." Anzio was all about friendship and comradery.

"Can that happen?"

"Well, it's not out of the realm of possibility," Rirko explained. "Sensing energy: it's a skill that everyone has. Yours is more developed is all. If you spend a lot of time with people, your tank mates, you can develop a 'sixth sense' to feel the energies of others. Good observation, Duce."

Anchovy blushed and nodded.

"Anything else?"

"The way she treats her teammates. She truly does care about them and makes their problems her problems. Maybe too much." Kay had time to think about Miho and concluded that her relationship with her team was like a mother hen and her chicks. She took care of her own.

" _Making other problems, your problems. That's just asking to be a doormat."_

"She's too soft!" Everyone turned to Katyusha, who had a serious look. "Mihosha cares too much!"

"Oh?"

"What do you mean 'oh'? We all saw! She was willing to risk herself for others! Never had I heard her yell or scream at someone! I'm guessing she just caters to different situations, not addressing the issue."

"Guess?" Nonna asked.

"Nonna...shh." Nodding, Nonna let Katyusha explain further. "We have our styles of leadership, but sometimes a firm voice shows others who's boss. Her style makes her equal to everyone else. If there's a problem, it's always mediation and never directive."

 _"Too soft? Now that she mentioned it, she only yelled when breaking up that one fight. Other than that, she's always mediating conflicts and never demanding her team of anything."_ Rirko was getting a good idea of what Miho was like to her rivals. It was beneficial information.

"You all identified problems with Miho, as well as validated her strengths. Going back to the original question: what can you do to help?" The girls leaned forward, awaiting the answers.

"Sometimes, a person wants to talk about something, but either can't find the proper words or too scared about the 'what ifs.'

"What ifs?" Orange Pekoe asked.

"What if they hate me? What if they laugh at me? What if they won't be my friend anymore. Worst case scenario. Establish yourself as a friend who will be by her side. If you know, something is wrong, or feel it, address the situation. But don't push it too far. Some scenarios include constantly calling, pushing for more information, accusations. These things don't help. Rather they harm. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be hurting her, right?"

All shook their heads.

"Don't beat around the bush. If you have something to say, say it then. Most likely she'll know that you know something is troubling her. Above all else, be patient. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about that day, or she's not willing to share everything on her mind. That's okay. If you truly care for her, then let her come to you. Be patient. Wait and see."

Like Anglerfish, the captains were new when supporting a person with emotional issues.

"Take care of yourselves foremost. That's important. Caring for a person like this may be too much sometimes. I told Anglerfish the same thing. Take a break when you need too. You girls are doing this out of the goodness of your own heart. She's lucky! Not many people dealing with this problem have that support."

"I think I can say for all of us here. We've been touched by Miho's heart one way or another. She has always supported us in our endeavours. We shall support her in her time of need."

"Glad to hear it. It would break my heart if she lost all of you at this stage."

"What, you think we abandon her?" Apparently, Kay took offence to this. "I don't quite know what's going on, but you'll be sure as hell that I'll help her out!"

"Same goes for me. Anzio's way of life has always been to support one another. Miho may not be from Anzio, but she's a fellow practitioner of Sensha-do. Plus, I like her."

"We all do. And we'll do whatever it takes to help her on her feet."

Katyusha was quiet, folding her arms and waiting anxiously. "What's wrong, Katyusha? Do you want to go somewhere?"

"No! I mean, yes! W-Where's the girl from the other night?"

Rirko pointed them in the right direction. "You mean, Yukari? I believe that she's in her hotel room. It's on this floor, ask the front desk." Katyusha got up and headed towards the front desk. Nonna, bowing, made her way as well.

"I wonder why she wants to talk to Yukari suddenly?" Anchovy asked. "She's been acting weird as of late."

"Yeah, she's less of a prick." Kay was certainly blunt. Rirko rolled his eyes. _"There's such a thing called tact, Kay."_

"Well, me and Anchovy are gonna look around. There are some souvenirs we want to get the girls!" Kay, excitedly, headed towards the door, her head up high and skipping a little.

Anchovy sighed. "It's window shopping for me…I'm broke."

Rirko looked at her. "Broke? Then how the heck did you get here?"

"I was only able to come here because we restricted snacks from two to one. I didn't ask for it, but the girls wanted me and the others to come here. 'You three work hard, Duce', 'Have a great time, Duce, don't worry about us!' It was…ah…" She shook her head mournfully. Anchovy wasn't the type to look for handouts. Anzio had their pride, after all. She was just guilty that she wouldn't get souvenirs for her friends.

Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe looked with pity. "Anzio's still in cash restraints, huh?" She nodded.

Rirko watched the entire affair. "Ah! Damnit!" He quickly took out his wallet, grabbed the last 5000 yen and handed it over to Anchovy. The three looked on with surprise. Anchovy stood there with shock.

"I-I-I can't accept it. It's not…"

Rirko pointed his finger at her. "Not another word. Take it gracefully, don't mention it to anyone and buy dollar gifts for your girls to make it last longer. Now, get out of here."

Her eyes filled up with tears, and she stood there before bowing repentantly and headed towards Kay.

"Probably faking," Rirko said, sorrowfully. "Gonna be spending that cash on something for herself."

Darjeeling shook her head. "Not at all. Duce Anchovy is a girl with integrity. There's no way she would spend anything on herself. And it is true that Anzio is in dire cash restraints right now. It's a miracle that they were able to send her using a helicopter."

" _So, I didn't get cheated, that's good."_ It was a spur of a moment for Rirko. He didn't know if Anchovy would be taking advantage of his generosity, but a recommendation from Darjeeling made him feel better. It was improper for a stranger to give money to another stranger, but seeing Anchovy mournfully talk about not being able to bring something back for her team made him sad. Darjeeling was about to head out with Orange Pekoe.

"Your insight is invaluable, Mr Nagasawa. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Miss Darjeeling."

"There's just one thing."

"Yes?" He didn't like her tone. She sounded concerned.

"I heard that a counselor's job is taxing at times and there are instances where a person takes said counsellor to their limits. Have you ever experienced this before?"

Now that she mentioned it, Rirko was getting snippy, and there were times where his patience ran thin.

"Have you ever heard of this saying? ' _He who makes a beast of himself removes himself from the pain of being human.'"_

"Dr Samuel Johnson, right?"

"Yes. Sometimes, a beast is necessary to break down the walls of insecurities, deprivation and despair. But sometimes beasts can scare off the one thing they wish to protect."

Why did Darjeeling sound like a philosopher? "What are you trying to say, Miss Darjeeling."

She sighed. "Miho is one of my dear friends. She has gained my respect long ago. But I also know that she can be bull-headed sometimes and wishes to handle these situations...personally. That is a recipe for disaster. Confrontation is necessary sometimes to get the intended result. Don't you agree?"

Rirko recalled what happened between him and Maho. He had to be direct with her to open her up. He faced that same problem with Miho a couple of times. Darjeeling was making a point. Being direct sometimes works. But it was a 50/50 chance.

"Thank you, Miss Darjeeling; I will take it under advisement."

Nodding slightly, she and Orange Pekoe left. Rirko was by himself again. It was thirty past ten. Reflecting on his talks, he thought to himself:

" _Miho has friends left and right. It would have been problematic if I told them that she was suspended as a captain. Everyone wants to help, and that's nice and all. But that's just handling the symptoms. To get to the bottom of this, I need to know 'why' this is happening. So, that means cleaning out the closet. Fun times."_

* * *

 **Notojima – Town Center – Morning**

When Shiho asked Ami about Miho, she was rightfully surprised. Since that match, Miho didn't even have one proper conversation with her. Forget Christmas, New Years or also well wishes. She conveyed all messages to Maho, and they were strictly about Sensha-do. Her wanting to find out about Miho's well-being was a surprise to be sure.

Even though Ami spoke to Rirko in confidence, Ami felt that as Miho's mother, she should at least be privy to what is going on in Oarai. She mentioned to her about Miho's stress and anxiety, her recent spell of panic attacks that affected her physically and emotionally. There was also how she was getting support from her friends and school.

She spoke, at length, about Miho's struggle with emotional distress and how to deal with it. The attacks have affected her to the point where her performance on the battlefield was changed as well.

Then, the topic about Rirko came up. It was a subject that Ami wasn't looking forward too. For the most part, Shiho had been understanding and patient. But when she mentioned Rirko's name, she turned hostile.

"He's a menace," Shiho said, matter-of-factly. "He's prying into private matters that don't concern him."

Ami shook her head. "So long as Miho is a student of Oarai, he has every right to be concerned about her well-being."

"He can't begin to imagine the life of a Nishizumi. A man like him…a foreigner like him has no place in our affairs."

"But he knows how to talk to Miho. The Nishizumi are strong-willed individuals, and that extends to both you and your daughters. But I've seen him break down mental resistances of some stubborn girls. He changes them in a way that benefits them. That especially goes for Miho."

"What ridiculousness is this, Ami?" Shiho had trouble believing that a man like Rirko could ever connect with a Nishizumi. Granted, Miho was a black sheep, but she was taught to keep her guard up always. The enemy could be lurking anywhere.

"Call it what you want Sensei. But thanks to him, she's been getting a better handle on what to do about how she feels. And, more importantly, be a supportive figure when things get tough."

"Explain."

Sighing, Ami had to make Shiho realize the gravity of the situation. Like the majority of Japan, she didn't think that mental health was that much of a problem because no one sees it.

"The first time Miho suffered a panic attack. She went to the counselor's office and…"

Ami went silent. Talking about an issue that sensitive required the right words. But Shiho was impatient.

"What happened Ami? Tell me. Now."

Ami stared at her. "She broke down. Completely. She was a total mess. Miho spent half a day in the infirmary."

Shiho may have looked stoic, but inside she was horrified. Total mess? Infirmary? Just what was happening with her daughter? " _Why is this happening to you Miho? What is going on in that head of yours?"_ She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a minute and re-established her bearing.

"So, now you know."

"And is that everything, Ami?"

She sighed. "No, that is not everything. But it's all you're going to get right now until he says otherwise."

"Then I need to speak with Mr Nagasawa then."

"Yes."

Regardless of the service, he rendered to Miho, Shiho couldn't trust him. His ways, his methods, his **style**. "The west and the east have always had a difference of opinion. Where he may see my methods in raising children harshly, it is perfectly normal here."

"That may be true. But he is a man of honour. He cares for the people around him. Connects with them."

"Emotions are nothing more than a hindrance on the battlefield, especially in Sensha-do. To have such emotions is to invite weakness. A weakness that your enemies will exploit." The Nishizumi had always strived for excellence. One of the ways they tried to obtain that was to show as less emotion as possible. That way, their opponents have no idea what they are thinking.

"One final question: what does he think about me?"

Ami knew that this was coming. "He fears you. He doesn't want anything to do with you."

Shiho rolled her eyes. "The feeling is mutual. Ami, tell him this message the next time you see him."

"Sensei?"

"Tell him. If he meddles in our affairs again. Then, there will be hell to pay. And you know how serious I can be."

With this threat, the meeting was over. Shiho left without saying another word. Ami felt guilty about giving her information when Rirko trusted her with its secrecy.

"What am I going to do? How should I explain it to him?"

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Hotel Lobby – Afternoon**

When Ami arrived back at the lobby, Rirko was in the seating area. Most of the students waved and greeted her, but she walked right past them. They had concerned looks, as to wonder what happened to her. Rirko saw her and noted she was different. He went up to her.

"What happened?"

Ami was surprised. She couldn't say a thing to him when he was so direct. "I…uh…"

"Come on." He motioned her to a secluded area in the lobby. There, she sat with him. They looked at each other.

"I guess your meeting didn't go well."

"How…how the hell do you know?"

"You're quiet. You're not usually quiet. You're usually chatting it up with the girls and waving. But this time, you moved right passed them. What's up?"

Ami swollen hard. Her heart was racing. "You know that Federation rep I met?"

"Yeah?"

"It was Shiho."

Rirko looked at her blankly. She turned away from him. "Jesus f***ing Christ."

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"So, I suppose she knows everything now, right?"

Once again, Ami was in shock. "You…how?"

"Hey, if I was her, I want to know what the hell is going on."

She sighed. "I tried. I held as much information as I could. And I did. But she knows some of our conversations. I'm sorry. I am."

Ami looked guilty. She failed to keep her promise. Rirko was silent. For a few moments, they just sat there.

"Rirko, stop with the silent treatment, okay! I made a mistake, but she cornered me! Understand where I'm coming from! I respect her! She was my teacher! Just yell, scream, how much of a traitor I am, just say something!"

Rirko smirked and took Ami's hand. He gave her wrist a light tap.

"There. Now we're even."

Amazed about what happened, she had to think about what he did. "A slap…on the wrist? Are you screwing with me?!"

"Shiho was going to find out eventually. Sooner rather than later. But I admit if Shiho starts asking questions, and Miho catches wind, and she freaks out…I'm throwing you under the bus, okay?"

She understood. He would say that Ami was the one to tell her all about the goings-on in Oarai.

"I'm really sorry, Rirko. I really, really am sorry."

"It's done. I could freak out on you, call you all those things. But, will they change the situation?"

"No. It won't."

"Anything else she said?"

"Yeah…There was this one thing." It was going to be interesting. What did Shiho say?

"It was a message: meddle in our affairs again and there will be hell to pay." Rirko squinted one eye for a minute, before smirking. He got up and rejoined the girls.

" _That went…better than I hoped."_ Ami felt that she would have to make it up to him.

" _At least Ami was truthful. But now, Shiho know some things about Miho and her condition. I'll have to be more careful about what I say to Ami from now on. Even though she's a confidant, her connection with Shiho is a problem. But then again…I could use that."_

He had choice words about Shiho's message. But decided to be the better man and let her have that small victory.

The bus came. Some team members were carrying bags. As the driver started to load their luggage, Anglerfish arrived. At once, some members went to talk with them. Words of encouragement and love. Miho nodded and smiled a little. When it was all said and done, the bus left Notojima and back to Oarai.

The mood on the bus was sombre, mainly due to the match. Once again, the girls little talk much. Only some idle chatter and some chuckles were heard.

Even Ami and Rirko were quiet. While Rirko forgave Ami for giving up information, he was disappointed that after her assurances of confidentiality, she told anyway. But, he should have seen it coming. Shiho was Ami's teacher. A relationship between teacher and student can exist long after the student left the school. Ami knew he was not happy with the turn of events and resolved to make things right.

Anglerfish slept on the way back to Oarai, except for Miho. As the bright lights and sounds transitioned to the calming sea, she only thought about what she could do to get back in her tank and lead the team. The gears in her head were undoubtedly turning.

" _Talk more. More friends. Join people. I've never done any of that stuff before. He says explore? How do I do that? How do I get myself out there?"_

Rubbing her temples, the anxiety of meeting new people and talking about things not related to tanks. Other than tanks and Boko, there wasn't much else. What could she do?

" _Mr Nagasawa suggested these ideas. I can ask him later."_

They were nearing the ship, their home. Soon, they would all rest and begin a brand-new day.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the ending. Don't know why but it's weird to me. Perhaps it could have ended better, I don't know. Anyways, with the match over and done with you'd think things would calm down but nope. There's a few more chapters with some heavy stuff. Just a fair warning. Thank you all for your support on this.**_


	23. Let Go

_**A/N: And everything comes full circle. Part of the chapter will look very, very familiar. Very emotional chapter and it'll get real at one point. Fair warning. Anyways, hope it goes well.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Rirko's House – Morning**

6:30 A.M. Rirko got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Stretching a little, he opened the curtains. It was raining.

"Fantastic. Great day."

Although the Sensha-do Team returned late last night, they still needed to go to school. Rirko was wondering if some, if not all, of the students, we're going to call in sick, just to get in that extra hour of sleep in. Turning on the TV, making himself some breakfast (toast with peanut butter and jelly with coffee), he watched the morning news.

" _In sports, we are nearing the Sensha-do Federation Nationals. Last year's upset with Oarai Girl's Academy coming out on top has enthusiasts and new fans alike excited about this year's turnout. The powerhouses of Pravda and Kuromormine will have a chance at redemption as Oarai, with some newcomers, enter the Sensha-do ring. Who will dominate this year's competition-"_

The Nationals were coming up. With all of the practice matches Oarai has put in, it was apparent to everyone that Oarai intended to stay on top. But with the situation unfolding as it was, could that even be possible. Turning off the TV, he sighed and started to get ready. Today was a Monday so he would have to arrive at the school early. He checked his e-mail, in the off-chance Miho wrote about canceling.

No such luck.

It wasn't the fact that Rirko didn't want to see Miho. It was the fact that he had to get up early and he was already exhausted. But professional obligation demands his attention to the issue. Gathering all of his essentials, he headed out the door.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's Office – Morning**

He arrived at his usual time. Booting up his computer, he made himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. Getting comfortable, he sat down and stared at the window.

"Still raining." As 7:30 approached, he looked through his e-mail. Checking his inbox, there was another sent by the J.M.H.I

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Nagasawa,  
_

 _We are delighted that you will be attending our workshop. Already, professionals from other fields will be joining you to discuss with others the importance of a healthy mental health lifestyle not only for students but for all. Bellow are the time and locations of the workshop:_

 _Where: Kuromorimine High School – Main Auditorium_

 _When: Dec 16, 20XX 10:00AM_

 _Please contact administrative support of your school to finalize travel details and times. We thank you for your cooperation and look forward to seeing you._

 _Regards,_

 _Ibuki Sawa, Regional Head, J.M.H.I_

* * *

Rirko had expressed an interest in attending before he left for Notojima but started to freak out on where the venue was taken place:

 _Kuromorimine High School_

"Kuromorimine?! You can' t be serious?! There's just no way!" A lump formed in his throat, with the possibility of meeting an angry Shiho asking about her daughter. If he had known it was going to be held in Kuromorimine, then he would have declined outright. But then, he thought to himself:

" _Why am I freaking out over this? It's only Miho's mother who has a twisted sense of discipline and lifestyle. If she wants to speak with me, I'm game. I shouldn't have a problem with this."_ He sighed and reaffirmed his stance: Shiho was a deterrent that had to be dealt with if Miho was to have a healthy relationship with her family.

He heard the ticking of the clock and looked up.

"7:45?" And Miho was not there. He was so focused what was in front of him that he forgot Miho. But she would have knocked. "She's usually on time…" Walking to the door, he opened it and looked around. No Miho.

"What in the hell?" Miho was punctual, if not dedicated to her self-recovery. She would have let him know if she wasn't coming in. _"Maybe she's still pissed off about that suspension. Or maybe she's tired?"_

Regardless, Miho wasn't there. How could he have a session if the person in question wasn't there? Shrugging it off, he decided to ask her friends, if they came in and Ami as well. Shutting the door, he continued with his work.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Miho's Apartment – Early Morning**

Yukari knocked on the door. "Miss Nishizimi, are you up?"

Yukari and the rest of Anglerfish waited for Miho. "She's not there."

"You know what?" Saori realized, "I bet that Miporin's with Mr. Nagasawa."

Hana confirmed it. "It is one of her session days. She could be at school already." Mako wore a worried look.

"Y-yeah. Let's get to the school. She's probably there." As Anglerfish started to leave, Yukari looked at the apartment door again. She had an uneasy feeling.

That feeling was warranted. Miho was still in her bed but was wide awake. Hidden under the covers, he body ached all over. Trying to force herself out, she felt the cold air crawling on her skin. She went back inside.

" _So cold."_ She could only think about the cold. Miho knew that she had to get up. Her mind said 'yes' but her body said 'no.' And she didn't know why.

Gathering up her strength, she shot out of the covers and shook herself awake. She looked at the clock. 8:10am. Miho sighed as she slowly walked towards the bathroom.

After getting ready and putting her uniform, she went into the kitchen. There, on the countertop, was two medication pills; one for the morning and the other for the night. The pills helped her keep some normalcy in her life. But, as of late, their effectiveness started to wane. Taking the pills for the morning, she was about to open the bottle when she realized something.

Miho wanted to get better, to have everything back to the way it was. How long would she have to take those pills? How long would she have to see a therapist to talk about her 'feelings?' How long will her friends stick around her until she drove them away with her depression? How long will her condition keep her from Sensha-do?

How long would it take not for her to feel like this?

Breaking out of her lethargic spell, these questions in her head screamed aloud demanding answers. Filled with sadness and anger, she cried as she slammed the pill bottle unto the ground. It bounced on the kitchen floor and skidded across the room.

Her outburst had her shaking, and she began to breathe slowly. Remembering to breathe helped her calm down. Sighing, she grabbed her key and her phone heading out the door.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Homeroom – Morning**

"Nishizumi? Nishizumi?" The homeroom teacher called out loud. She was taking attendance, and everyone noticed that Miho wasn't there. "Saori, where's Miho?"

Saori swallowed nervously. "I-I don't know, sensei. When me and the girls dropped by her apartment this morning, there was no answer. We assumed that she was already at school."

Hana and Mako looked equally as nervous. _"Where the hell is Miho?"_ wondered Mako.

The homeroom teacher was picking up this edgy vibe. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for her absence. Class, I'll be out for just a moment, turn your books to page 132 and start reading up on page 140. Answer the questions at the end of 140. Excuse me." She briskly made her way to the door and closed it. As the class began their exercises, Anglerfish was concerned about their friend.

Heading to the staff office, she opened a cabinet containing student information. Grabbing Miho's file, she used the staff phone to call the number. After ten rings, there was still no answer. She then called another name.

"Headmistress, we have a missing student."

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's Office – Morning**

"Thank you, headmistress. Let me know of any future developments." Setting the phone down, he swore under his breath. "Cock."

Miho was missing. It wasn't like her to skip school unless it was an illness. Japan's high schools weren't mandatory, so there weren't attendance officers that could look for her. Headmistress Raidou already notified the carrier ship security so they would be on the lookout. However, she wondered if Rirko heard anything. He did not.

Rirko assumed that Miho would be at school, so he didn't worry before. But she wasn't, and that concerned him. Knowing that Ami would be out in town before heading to school in the afternoon, he texted her:

" _Miho is AWOL. Keep an eye out for her. Thanks."_ He received a reply.

" _I will, thanks for letting me know."_

He couldn't do much to remedy the problem, so he went back to work.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Cafeteria – Afternoon**

Yukari closed her phone. "Nothing." Anglerfish sighed collectively. Miho didn't contact anyone, and it was already the afternoon.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Hana asked them.

Mako finished eating her lunch. "I hope not. If something did…"

"So, we won't talk about it!" Saori said, adamantly. Her outburst had them staring. "I'm sorry. I'm worried…that's all."

"We all are."

Yukari looked out of the window. "It wasn't like this last year."

"You mean with Miho?" Yukari nodded. They were all feeling the effects of dealing with Miho and her issues. It was the type of thing that Miho was worried in the first place.

"I'm not leaving her!" Yukari said, finally. "I'll stick by her no matter what!" The rest of Anglerfish looked at Yukari's passion. Touched by her resolve, Hana smiled.

"None of us would leave her."

"But I'm getting tired of Miporin handling things alone." Saori's frustration was evident, even though she tried hard to conceal it.

"Mr. Nagasawa told us this would happen," Mako pointed out. This realization hit the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, your right. Take care of yourself. It's hard caring for someone." At the time, Anglerfish thought they could support Miho and her issues. However, as Miho's symptoms worsen, the more time and effort the girls put in to help her.

"Saori, if you need time for yourself, go right ahead." Hana and the others were sympathetic to the situation. They wanted to help her friend, but it was a lot of work. "We can be there for her."

Saori felt guilty about thinking about herself and not about Miho. Teary-eyed, she stayed silent. Mako put her hand on her shoulder.

"So long as we have each other." Not only did they have to think about Miho's well-being, but theirs as well.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy -Sensha-Do Sheds -Afternoon**

By the time practice rolled around, Miho was still missing. The clouds loomed over the field, spitting water towards the ground. It wasn't as bad as the afternoon; that was a total downpour that lasted a few minutes.

" _Even in Sensha-do?"_ Yukari wondered. The team started to gather with Yukari, with the rest of Anglerfish, in the center. Looking around, the teams began to whisper.

"Miho's not here again."

"Think she's okay?"

"Well, it'll be the first time that she won't be leading."

"Maybe she's not happy with the arrangement."

"Who knows?"

The murmurs didn't go unheard. Anglerfish sensed the uneasiness of the group.

"Should we tell them Miho is missing," Hana asked.

Yukari had to think. There would be a lot of noise if word got out that she was missing. However, she couldn't start practice without them being in a proper frame of mind. Ultimately, she felt that the team needed to know. Silencing them, the attention turned to Yukari.

" _All those staring eyes. How does Miss Nishizumi do it?_ We have a situation, girls." The team started to whisper again.

"You noticed that Miss Nishizumi isn't here. That's because…she's gone missing." At once, talks began.

"Miho's missing?"

"Where did she go?"

"Did she leave the ship?"

"Someone would have seen."

"She's still on the carrier…"

"I want you girls to know what's going on. And I want your honest opinion…what do you want to do?" Anglerfish looked at her. Was she letting the team decide?

At once, someone from the back shouted, "let's go find her!" Agreements erupted from the crowd, all naming their support. As they saw, Anglerfish was touched once again by their loyalty.

"Got your answer, Yukarin?" Yukari nodded. A part of her wanted to search for Miho as well. So, it was decided. As soon Turtle organized the group and Anglerfish set up communications in one of the empty classrooms, the Sensha-do team cleared the training ground and scoured the carrier to find Miho.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's Office – Evening**

"Still haven't found her."

Ami skipped Sensha-do practice looking for Miho herself. Rirko dealt with school issues all day.

"Damn it, where is this girl?!" Rirko was stressed. For the entire day, a student was missing. A student he knew that needed help. A sigh was heard on the other end.

"I checked all of the local hanging spots. Security already searched high and low for her. I hope she's okay."

"She didn't leave the carrier so that would limit options. If we were docked, then that would be a different story."

"Just be lucky this shit didn't happen in Notojima."

"Agreed. Spend as much time as you can but take care of yourself, Ami."

She laughed, "you worried about me?"

"Someone's gotta. Let me know what's up. Good hunting." He hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. "This is starting to be a real pain…" Another call came in. Picking it up, he hoped it was good news. "Yes?"

"Is this Mr. Nagasawa of Oarai Girl's Academy?"

"Yes, to whom am I speaking with?"

"My name is Ibuki Sawa. I'm coordinating the guest speakers for the Mental Health Japan Initiative (M.H.J.I) workshop, how are you?"

" _How am I? Feel like crap!_ I could complain, but no one would listen."

Ibuki seemed to laugh genuinely at the joke. "It's great to hear you have a sense of humor. The reason for my call is just to confirm your attendance. Will you be able to participate?"

"Of course. _Like I have a choice._ I look forward to presenting my ideas to the major players of Sensha-do."

"This is important for the initiative, reason because we now have a platform with which to plead our case. That the sport of Sensha-do, while recreational, still present risks to the human psyche. Especially to the participants."

"So, do you oppose Sensha-do?" Rirko wanted to know if the initiative was intent on banning Sensha-do. He had met other people that were passionate about the sport. They wouldn't take that lying down.

"That's the misconception we're hoping to clear up during this workshop. The initiative is only concerned about the unaddressed long-term effects of the participants. Like consecutive head trauma or continued strenuous repeated activity. We're all for Sensha-do; we just feel it needs to address the fact that it's simulating live warfare."

" _Make sense._ They are driving world war tanks around and shooting at each other. But, Miss Sawa…"

"Ibuki. I'd rather be called by my first name. It's much easier."

"Right. Ibuki. You realize you're going to have resistance going into this thing."

"I am aware, especially from the traditional style households. They are one of our fiercest critics and would love nothing for this thing to fall apart. Thankfully, we have just as dedicated volunteers and staff in our pocket."

"And how would I be contributing?"

"You will be proving a perspective look at the cultural differences of mental health. East vs. West, as I'd like to call it. There's a lot that we can learn from each other."

"Indeed."

"Do you have time to discuss some of the topics you'd like to cover?"

"I would lo-" Just then, the door opened slowly. Standing there, was Miho. Her hair disheveled, her uniform wet and dirty as if she was dragged through the mud, and her eyes. Her eyes looked empty, forlorn and looked at Rirko.

His heart and jaw dropped, and he stared at her, wide-eyed. " _Oh my God."_

"Mr. Nagasawa?" Ibuki was still on the phone. Still holding the phone, he answered.

"Um. Something came up that requires my immediate attention. Can I e-mail you the details?"

"Of course! I look forward to your e-mail."

"Thanks, Ibuki, take care." He swiftly hung up the phone. Both looked at one another. Finally, Miho slowly walked through the door. Getting up, he rummaged through the drawers to find an emergency blanket. He draped it over her. At once, she collapsed on her knees and kept staring forward.

Her mind was absent.

" _F***ing hell!_ " He sat on the floor with her. They stayed like this for five minutes. Finally, Rirko started asked her some questions.

"Can you hear me, Miho?" Looking at him, she nodded her head a little.

"Are you hurt badly?" She shook her head.

" _So, she can answer yes and no questions. That's a start._ Can you get up off the floor, Miho?" Looking at him for a moment, she slowly started to stand. Rirko helped her up.

"Great job. Would you like to sit down? Anywhere is fine." Slowly, she sat on a chair. Rirko took some cups and a jug of water to her. Pouring a cup, he offered it to her. Taking it, she drank it slowly.

Setting up a chair adjacent to her, he waited for her to respond. He waited for what seemed like an eternity. The rain from before was letting up, and some of the sun's sunset rays shone through.

Slowly, Miho looked like she was snapping out of whatever trance she was in. Taking in her surroundings, she breathed a sigh of relief. Noticing the blanket around her, she cuddled it close. "I'm sorry for the intrusion," she said, meekly.

Rirko stared blankly at her. " _Intrusion? You went what looks like physical and emotional trauma, and you're worried about manners?!_ It's fine. All good. How are you?"

Miho stared at her cup with a troubled expression. Her physical appearance and her silence was an easy guess.

"You're not okay…are you."

She had to think about that question for a while. She shook her head. "No. No, I'm not okay."

"Tell me, then. What's going on?"

She sighed. Rirko was no stranger to this behavior. She was reserved about talking about her feelings openly. But she did.

After her outburst in the kitchen, she headed outside in her Oarai uniform, with the intent of going to school. However, on the way, she felt lost. She wandered into one of the park's forests for most of the day. She forgot to charge her phone that night and was completely dead. Panicking, she called for help, but no one came. She was alone; her biggest fear.

She continued to wander the forest until she somehow reached the school. Relieved that her friends might be there, she rushed with all her strength…only to find the Sensha-do field empty. For the entire day, she was alone. No one by her side. No one to comfort her. This was beating a dead horse. Disheartened, she felt being in and out of reality.

She saw Rirko's room light. She pushed herself towards the school, opened the school doors and headed towards his office. As she opened the door, her mind went blank.

Finishing her story, Rirko could only look at her. She sat uncomfortably in the chair. _"What kind of a kid goes through that kind of a day?!"_

"Um…Mr. Nagasawa?"

"Huh?" Rirko snapped at Miho's question.

"C-Can I take off this blanket? It's getting hot."

"Uh, sure." As she was talking of the blanket and folding it neatly, Rirko was at a loss for words. " _She just went through hell and back, had what seems to be a psychogenic blackout, wandered into the school and to my room and is now talking to me. That's just crazy!_ " He didn't know where to start.

Sighing, Rirko needed to start somewhere. "Well, you had quite the ordeal." She nodded.

"And you were alone the entire day?" Miho shut her eyes as if she was in pain. She was in pain of being alone.

"I tried calling for help, but I couldn't find anyone."

"You then reached the Sensha-do sheds and found…no one there?" Her silence confirmed his suspicion. "Were you angry that you did 't find anyone there?"

She didn't want to admit it to him, but he was right. For the entire day, she had hoped that someone, anyone would find her. When she saw the school at a distance, she remembered how her team and friends were supportive of her and in that moment of hope, it gave her the strength to move on.

What she found, however, was emptiness. Nothing. Her heart ached just from thinking about it. After they pledged their support for her, she saw nothing.

"And this all started this morning?" She nodded.

"May I ask, how?"

Rirko saw some anxiety while waiting for her response. Twitchy fingers, shifty eye moments and the silence. She didn't want to talk about it. But, to get to the bottom of why this happened, he needed to know the 'why.'

"I…uh…um…"

"Take your time. Don't rush, remember?" Taking advantage of the silence, Miho formulated her answer. And it was a simple one.

"I wondered…when will I be normal again?"

He understood. The panic attacks, medication, her suspension. They were all factors to this recent event. She wanted to get better but felt with the steps she was taking; it was hopeless.

"I can't answer that, Miho. Because people cope through different means. People have different circumstances. For some, not long. For others, years."

"YEARS!?" She stood up. "I can't take years to get better! I need to get better now!" Miho's outburst, although surprising, gave Rirko insight to her state of mind. She was frustrated with her lack of progress. He was silent and looked at her.

Realizing her inappropriate behavior, she sat down slowly and looked at the floor. "I-I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Frustrated?" She nodded her head. "Yeah, I hear you. You want things to happen, so you can go back to the way you were. Without the meds, without the suffering, and doing Sensha-do, right?"

She looked at him when he said 'Sensha-do.' "How do you feel, right now?"

"Right now,…right now, I don't want to feel anything." This was a surprising answer.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want to feel. I don't want emotions. If it means I have to feel sad and depressed all the time."

"They are a part of you. No matter how much you may deny it."

Miho fell silent once again. He started to notice a pattern. Every time they spoke about feelings or emotions, she was quiet. A torrent of emotion was within her, but she didn't show it. Just like her sister.

"My emotions are getting in the way. Getting in the way of everything! If I didn't feel anything when I remembered that one time, then…"

"Hold up. Remembered what?" It was at this point that Miho might have said more than she wanted to.

Knowing she said too much, she was silent, once again.

Rirko figured that she wanted to talk about whatever she mentioned before, but was afraid to. Once again, they were both in a silent deadlock. Miho was waiting for him to drop the issue while Rirko was waiting for her to tell him.

" _What was she referring to? 'Remember that time?' That time. That time. Was there any point in her recent years that she was traumatized?"_ Then, he realized. _"Oh God, I'm so stupid!"_ Miho was still waiting, looking anxious.

"You're referring to Kuromorimine, aren't you?" She flinched at the name. Her action confirmed his suspicion. _"If she's still hung up about what happened, those emotions are being bottled up. I must get her to open up. But how?"_

" _Confrontation is necessary sometimes to get the intended result. Don't you agree?"_

Darjeeling's words echoed in his mind. In the therapist's world, a confrontation was a 101 no-no, but he knew that Miho wouldn't appreciate 'beating around the bush.' And he certainly didn't want to keep her long for fear of her physical state. He would have to risk it. A 50/50 shot.

Taking a breath, he went into the breach. "I spoke to your sister in Notojima."

Miho was confused. _"What is he doing? Where is he going with this?"_ Maho? Yes, she was there."

"I spoke to her before while you were sleeping. She had grievances about what went down during the final match." Miho felt her heart stop. He was going to talk about 'that'?

"Since we're about feelings, I got to understand her point of view. How she felt about the entire affair. Now the question becomes, 'how do you feel?'"

"I…don't…"

"You don't want to talk about it? Maho was kind enough to tell me how she felt. To fully understand the situation, **all** parties must be willing to contribute. If this doesn't happen, then I only have half the story. And I want the full story. You understand?"

Miho sighed again. _"Why? Why is he talking about this? I don't want to remember. I want to forget!"_ But she was tongue-tied. She didn't know how to react to such a direct line of questioning.

"Miho. I can only imagine the kind of crap you went through. It must have been horrible. All your efforts into saving those girls, the type of risk involved, you think you would be hailed as a hero. But no, you were scolded, shunned and shamed. I would be pissed off a long time ago, and you would have that right today."

"Please stop…please."

Rirko shook his head. "You want to get better, right? Sometimes, we do what we need to do. Are you willing to go all in?"

Miho didn't want to be reminded of her failure. But Rirko was challenging her to do so. If she left, then she would never get better. But if she told... She was trapped.

You could cut the tension in the room. After a few moments, Miho slowly shook her head.

"I can't…," she mumbled to herself. "I'm not…"

"You can't?" Rirko asked. "You can't feel? You can't be sad? You can't be happy? You can't be upset, angry? Because if I were in your position, that is what I would be feeling. Miho, you can feel these things."

"But my friends," Miho answered, looking at him with her tear-filled eyes. "Everyone."

"Right now, we are focused on you. This place…is not a place of judgment. No one will condemn you or think less of you. Here, you are free to express yourself in whichever way you see fit."

Miho stared at the floor again and wiped her face with her hand. She nodded.

"It's ok to feel these emotions you have right now. If you want to scream, then scream. If you want to swear, then by all means. If you want to cry…"

Miho took a deep breath. Soon her expression changed from sadness to anger. With tears streaking in her face, she made a fist and raised her arm slightly. Slamming it on her leg, she did it again, with a grunt.

And again.

And again.

Rirko watched as she did this. She had never shown emotion like this before. To express oneself is to be human. To say that you have no emotion would be lying to oneself. Everyone, especially the young, need an outlet; a chance to let loose and say something.

To say, "I need help" or "I need to talk to someone." This is something that Miho obviously have not done before.

"Why?" Miho asked in a whisper. "Why me?"

He leaned slightly towards her.

"Why am I feeling this way?" She looked at Rirko, awaiting an answer.

"What are you feeling right now, Miho?"

"I feel upset. Upset that I lost everything. Upset how everyone judged me for what I did!" As she said this, her voice was rising, and she began to breathe heavily again. "My home, my sister, who I am. Just because I wanted to save them! Why then! Why was I punished! Why was it me?!"

At this point, she was practically yelling. Rirko did or said nothing. He simply listened.

"Why didn't my sister defend me from mother that time?! Why does my mother treat me the way she does! Did she hate me?! Was I not supposed to save them?! Was I supposed to let them die so we can win?!"

He continued to listen.

"I hate this! I hate feeling like this! I want to forget about all this! But I can't! I just can't! It won't leave me alone!" Her words became mixed with sobbing.

"Are you angry with anyone, Miho," Rirko asked in a whisper.

"No! I don't know! I…I'm just sad and angry."

"With who? Your mother? You sister?"

"No!"

"Your classmates? The girls in the tank? Who?" Rirko's voice was firm to match Miho's emotion.

"I'm angry at myself!" she cried. "Because I didn't make the right call!" At this, she immediately sat down. She covered her face as she sobbed. Rirko reached for a tissue box and handed some over to her.

"Because I did something that I wasn't supposed to do. But I couldn't…"

"So, here we are. Even after all the matches with the other schools, the university, the beginning your own way of doing Sensha-dō, and reconnecting, to some degree, with your sister, you still harbour these feelings of what happened."

Miho didn't say anything. She wiped her tears with the tissue, looked at him, and nodded. "I guess so."

"Then is it safe to assume that you still blame yourself for what happened to you and your family?"

Miho looked at him silently. She looked at the ground again. "Yes, I still do."

With eyes of sadness, Rirko put his hand on her shoulder. Miho stared into his eyes.

"Recognizing your faults, admitting to them and doing something about it. That's the easy part. The hard part is letting go."

Drying her tears, she answered him. "Letting…go?"

"To begin again. Let go."

"How can I let go? If I feel this way, then how?"

Rirko thought about it. " _She blames herself for what happened, even though it wasn't her fault. A great injustice was done, even though it's acceptable here in the east. All she wants is to be acknowledged by everyone that what she did was right. She wants…"_

"Closure."

"Closure?"

"You feel that this was all your fault. That you didn't make the right call. But think about it. If you didn't save those girls, they would have died."

She nodded, confirming that fact. "Someone's daughter. Someone's cousin. Someone's sister. Someone that cares for them. You risked your life to save them not only because it was the right thing to do. Because no person with a heart would ever leave a person hanging like that."

"No victory should cost a human life."

"And I agree. In our western world, it's common sense. Here, however…" Rirko knew little about the differences between Eastern and Western culture. But what he did know was that everything he knew back home, was backward.

Men were not supposed to cry. Family is above all else. Being part of a legacy is important than one's happiness. Miho was different, to be sure. She had a heart. A heart that could feel pain and sadness and shed them for others. Values and traditions meant nothing to her so long as the person in front of her was happy.

But who was worrying about her?

"How…how do I make them understand that?" Miho was referring to her sister and mother.

"Simple. Just tell them."

Miho went wide-eyed. "I can't tell them! I don't want to hurt Maho! And mother! I tried telling her, but she refused to listen! What's the point!?"

"The point is never to quit, or give up!" Rirko answered. "You know as well as anyone to retreat is not an option. If you truly feel that you did the right thing, then you will fight for it!" Rirko wanted her to advocate for herself. To say, 'this is not right.' Playing the doormat routine didn't give her that skill. But she was going to develop it, like it or not.

"You asked if you made the right call. We make choices each day. Some choices are so insignificant that it means nothing in the long run. And other choices so substantial, that it changes your fabric of history. During that moment, when you saw that tank go down. Who were you thinking of? Yourself, or the girls in that tank?"

Miho had to admit that she was worried about her tank mates. She didn't think about the ramifications of her choices in the long run. So long as they were safe, that's what mattered to her.

"You made that call because you cared when no one else did. When eastern values got in the way of common sense, you said 'to hell with all of that' and went in to save them. That takes moral courage. Those kinds of action are what defines a selfless heart. And those are the actions that define you."

Miho was listening to him, silently. She knew she made the right choice, but needed someone else to validate her. Yukari did it for her once, but only because she sympathized with her situation. She was a friend so, of course, she would support her. But Miho needed someone with an impartial mind to come to this conclusion.

When no one stepped forward, however, this caused her to second guess herself. That because of this, she had created for herself all the grief and pain. But, thinking back how those girls looked when she saved them. They were smiling. They were thankful. They were happy because someone cared.

"When people concern themselves with the opinions of others, it warps them into something they are not. Stay true to yourself and the path you choose, and you will never falter. You choose your path the moment you decided to save those girls at the cost of your happiness. And with this decision, you set in motion changes that affected not only you; but the people around you. These are positive changes. Changes that your friends are thankful for. Don't sell yourself short, Miho. You've accomplished a great deal with your actions."

"You're words, Mr. Nagasawa." Her eyes looked down again. "They're…they're too kind. I want to believe them. I truly do. I just feel…that they're wasted on me."

Rirko heard those words before. She was inadvertently echoing Maho when he spoke with her. Now he found himself using those exact words of comfort for her sister.

"No…I don't think so. Do your best and move forward. Isn't that the Nishizumi way?"

She perked at the word 'Nishizumi way.' The Nishizumi style always strove to move forward, to overcome any adversity. But now, she was creating a new path forward. Not her mother's or her sister's. She was striking it out on her own. Her family legacy had laid the foundations, and now she would build upon them.

Something new. Something that everyone can be happy for.

Speaking to Rirko was nerve-wracking, but necessary. Miho felt much better about herself and how supportive he was of her. Even though he did things to make her uncomfortable, he challenged her to be a better person. It was this revelation that hope started to form. That, in time, she would be able to cope with what she had and move on.

To let go.

* * *

 _ **Well, here it is. I hope I did the counselling session, as well as the entire chapter, justice. Your reviews and comments are really appreciated. Thank you.**_


	24. Pressing Matters

_**Major revelations ahoy. The story is moving along in its own pace. If anyone is hoping for a rushed story, I'm afraid you won't find one here. Chapters are being thought out carefully to keep the flow and facts of the story true. Please be patient. Thanks.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - School Classroom - Early Evening**

Anglerfish was still working the radios, coordinating the effort in their search for Miho when the security guard came. At first, they thought that he was there to kick them out and cited permission from Student Council to use the room. What he said next shocked them. Rirko called them. Miho was with him.

All of them rushed to the counselor's office. When they got there, all of them burst through the door so hard; they fell over. Rirko looked at them and shook his head slowly. Miho was still sitting on her chair. Looking at her hands, her back was towards them, face hidden away. Knowing that this was a tender moment amongst friends, Rirko excused himself and walked past the girls. The door closed.

Anglerfish and Miho. Once again, Miho had brought them into her mess, and she was incredibly guilty about it. No one knew what to say or where to begin.

It was like Miho to take the leadership role and start things off. "You're probably wondering. How could you do this to us, Miho? Why did you leave? Don't you know we love you?"

"That thought did cross our minds," Hana silently answered. "We were worried."

"I know you were. My behaviour was unacceptable. I was thinking and only cared about myself. All of the things that have happened until now."

When Miho wandered into the forest, she was fatigued; her mind being pulled in all directions by the stress and anxieties. When she came to her senses, she was lost and helplessly tried to find her way back. But she couldn't. She was alone.

"…I was lost. I was lost and scared and didn't know what to do." She started to quiver in both fear and sadness. "When I saw that school…I thought everything would be okay. That everyone would be there. But when I got there…"

Anglerfish realized where she was going with this. The team split themselves up to find her, so no one was there when Miho arrived. So, it was like…

"Did you thought we abandoned you?" Hana asked. "That because we weren't there, we didn't care?"

Once again, Miho's fear of being alone reared its ugly head. But this time, this concern was reinforced. When she called for help, there was no answer. For the entire day, it was spent wandering the forest without any sense of direction. Cold, hungry, miserable, any ordinary high-school student would have broken down and cried. But now Miho. She had a strong will, and her friends were what kept her going. It was when she found the empty Sensha-do field that she was utterly broken.

"That's…that's no excuse for what I've done to everyone. I-" Miho was about to go on when suddenly Saori rushed in front of her and hugged her. Miho was taken aback. Saori looked at her with eyes of sadness.

"Miporin. Miporin, why would think that we would ever leave you?"

They were kind words of reassurance. But, no matter how many times it was repeated, Miho always believed in that small chance that they would leave her in a mere instant.

"Because…it happened to me before." Letting go, Saori stayed knelt while the rest of the girls surrounded her. It wasn't going to be easy to relay her darkest fear to her friends.

"I thought I had friends. My sister, my teammates. During my time at Kuromorimine, I thought I had made bonds with those girls. We loved each other. No matter what, we would support one another. But, after that match…"

Everyone gave their utmost attention. Miho swallowed hard and continued to speak. "After that match, there was no one who supported me. My entire school turned their back on me. My 'friends' too. Even my own sister. Because…because I did something wrong? Something that I wasn't supposed to do?!"

Her saving the team instead of striving for victory was out of the norm. Her school and teammates shunned her for fear of retribution. Her sister ignored her for the sake of the 'Nishizumi style.' She was her lone island; a black sheep amongst the hundreds of others who thought victory was more important than life.

"I know everyone cares about me. I know that. I just…don't want to be alone like that again. Not again. So how?"

"How do you know the same thing won't happen here…" Hana was perceptive. She and Anglerfish realized that Miho had been burnt once. Miho trusted them and thought of them as friends. But, she went down that path before, and it hurt her when it mattered the most. They finally understood the pain she went through. Rejection and shame. It happened in Kuromorimine. It could happen in Oarai.

"That won't happen, Miss Nishizumi. And I'll tell you why." Yukari had a stern voice. She and the other girls felt the same way. Angry and sad that something like this happened to a compassionate and strong-willed person like Miho. "You have shown everyone, not only us, how much you care. You shed tears, risked your life and even endured pain because you didn't want to lose anyone. Do you earnestly believe us to be that shallow? That we would abandon someone with such honour, courage and commitment to their teammates and friends?"

It was right that Miho showed these to her teammates. But to Miho, they were more than that. This was her real self; all that she was. She shook her head slowly. Putting her hand on her shoulder, Yukari firmly pressed her point.

"No matter what happens. No matter what trial everyone goes through. We will always be there for you. I believe in you. We believe in you. The team believes in you. So, please. Believe in us. That the loneliness that you felt will never happen here."

So strong of Miho's fear of abandonment that at every turn, she questioned Anglerfish's commitment to her. But, what Yukari was saying made sense. She didn't have faith because she was afraid it would happen. She was **expecting** it to happen. The words that Yukari spoke made her realize that the doom she feared would never come. So long as her friends were by her side.

She cried aloud, relieved that her traumatic experience wouldn't happen. Giving herself in Saori's arms, it seemed that her experience today was nothing more than a bad dream. Her cries were contagious for Anglerfish started to cry with her.

After a solid five minutes, everyone gained composure and decided to head over to the empty classroom where Anglerfish set up the communications hub. As they exited the room, Rirko was leaning against a wall, with his arm folded and his eyes closed.

"Is he sleeping?" Mako asked. "Because if he is, I wanna learn how to do that."

Suddenly, Rirko slowly opened his eyes. "I was resting…"

"What's the difference?"

"Never mind." Rirko wasn't going to go into a conversation about sleep with Mako. It would have been a lost cause. "Are you all squared-away?"

Hana and Saori had blank looks. "Huh?"

Yukari explained. "He means if everything is alright. Isn't that correct, Mr Nagasawa?" He nodded his head.

"Where are you girls going?"

Hana took the lead. "Right after we let the other teams know about Miho, we'll be heading over to my place. It's not too far from here."

"Alright then. I'm glad your safe, Miho. You're among friends."

Miho blushed. "I know. I'm with good friends."

"Alright. Off you all go then." Satisfied with their answers, Rirko let them leave together. He then opened his phone.

* * *

"Found her." Rirko was talking to Ami on his cellphone. There was a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Thank God! I thought we were screwed for sure!"

"She looked worse for wear too be sure when entering my office. I was able to talk to her before her friends did. I think they wrapped it up quite nicely."

"Good. She's lucky she has friends like those girls."

"I know. Very fortunate. I hope that there won't be any more drama for the rest of the night."

"Where is she now?"

"She's with Anglerfish. They're going to relay about Miho's whereabouts to the rest of the team and then head over to Hana's."

"Well, as long as she's with someone. I'm still concerned though. You sure she wasn't badly hurt?"

"I didn't see any serious injuries other than a few scratches and dirt on her. I think it was more emotional exhaustion than physical."

"I'll give her credit. She was able to survive an entire day out in the woods. A normal high-schooler would have crawled up into a ball."

"But, of course, Miho isn't a normal student. Is she?"

"Nope. But I'm glad she's not." If they didn't find Miho or she was in a critical state, then things would have been different. There was a lull before Ami spoke up again.

"So…what are you going to do now?"

"Well. I was thinking of going for sushi. There's a nice place in town that I wanted to go to. And I'm pretty much-done work, and it's not that late so…"

Another lull in the conversation. " _What does this lady…wait…oh…OHHH._ You wouldn't want to…I don't know…uh."

Ami giggled. "You're bad at this, aren't you?"

"Well, I've never done it before so. Yeah, you wanna join me?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there. I think I know which place you're talking about. It's the only place nearby."

"See you in an hour." Closing his phone, he sighed. Here he thought he was going to have a nice, quiet dinner. But, when Ami's around, he had to make sure she got home without wrecking the place in the process.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Hana's Apartment – Evening**

When Anglerfish delivered the news about Miho's safety, all comms went wild with cheers. They were all happy that Miho was found. Miho didn't know it, but the entire team skipped practice to fan out and search for her. That's why the field was empty when she arrived. She wanted to cry but held it in. She had shed enough tears for one day.

Yukari took Miho's key and headed back to her apartment, to grab her medication and a change in clothes. The rest of Anglerfish prepared dinner, with Saori's instruction, of course. They were able to catch some quick ingredients on the way over, but nevertheless, the dinner was fantastic. As they ate, Miho couldn't help but smile. She now knew that regardless of what circumstances she's in, she wouldn't be abandoned by anyone from Oarai.

They had pledged their loyalty to her. The girls stayed up after dinner and just talked about random things until…

"Something interested happened in Notojima," Yukari said. Everyone was watching as she told her story. "It was while Miss Nishizumi and I were getting ready. She was in the shower when the door knocked."

* * *

 **Notojima – Hotel – Hotel Room – Morning – YESTERDAY**

The door knocked. " _I wonder who it could be?"_ Yukari, already in her Oarai uniform, opened the door. She found Nonna and Katyusha standing there. Katyusha was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Miss Nonna? Miss Katyusha? Good to see you. I hope you are well."

Katyusha looked at Yukari. "Where's Mihosha?"

"I'm afraid she's in the shower right now, getting ready for the trip home. Can I help you in any way?"

Katyusha was flustered. "No! I mean, y-yes. I…" For a second, she looked towards Nonna, who gave an encouraging nod. "Listen…um…"

"Yukari."

"I knew that, Nonna!" She turned back to Yukari. "I'm here. I wanted to…apologize for what happened yesterday."

"For an accident?" Yukari was confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I…I didn't see you and…and…"

"Katyusha, you're doing fine, keep going," Nonna reassured her what she was doing was the right course of action.

"I know that Nonna! Stop interrupting!" Sighing, she turned back to Yukari. "I…ordered my gunner to shoot while your girl was still there. If…if I had known…"

Katyusha started to shake a little. " _She's probably going to yell at me now."_ Instead, Yukari smiled.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll be sure to pass on the message to Leopon."

"No message, necessary. H-Here." She took an envelope out of her pocket. It was addressed as 'Oarai Team.' "This is an apology letter. I didn't know which team to address it to, so…"

Yukari took the note. "I'll be sure to deliver it to them. Your apology is greatly appreciated. Thank you." With that, Yukari took a slight bow.

"Y-yeah." Katyusha and Nonna bowed as well. Katyusha then ran to the other end of the hallway. Nonna smiled.

"It took her a lot of strength to do that. I'm very impressed."

"She's not usually like this, is she? What happened?"

Nonna began to take her leave. "You have your counsellor to thank for her change in disposition. I just hope that it will stick." As she went, Yukari wondered about the entire exchange. How the arrogant and proud Katyusha started to change a little to a humble and considerate person.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Hana's Apartment – Evening – PRESENT**

All parties looked with surprise. Even Miho "Wait, Katyusha did that?!" Yukari smiled and nodded.

"Did Leopon get the letter?"

"I delivered it to them," Yukari explained. "When they received it, they were in tears. They promised me they would give it to Hoshino."

Hana wondered, "do they have any ill will towards Pravda?"

"No. It was an accident. She didn't know. And yet."

"Katyusha believed it was her fault," Miho pondered. "But for her to apologize like that. It's not easy."

"Did Mr Nagasawa speak with Katyusha? When?" Saori wanted to know how he could convince a person like Katyusha to change, let alone hold a conversation with her.

"I don't know. But, it's like they say. 'Words are powerful.'"

Miho couldn't help but agree. Words were indeed powerful. It had the power to change a person's mood or even their frame of mind. Used for good or ill, it could potentially change people for the better or for, the worse.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Sushi Shop – Evening**

"Table for two. Thanks."

The waitress bowed and escorted them to a booth. As both sat down, each of them felt an uneasiness.

" _It's just dinner. So, why do I feel stressed?"_ But he knew the answer already. For all intent purposes, it was a date. Both knew that. Ami, still in her dress uniform, looked around the restaurant. As they watched over what they wanted, Ami started the conversation.

"Is this your first time?"

Rirko sipped on some water. "First time, what?"

"First time on a date, duh!" He almost spat out but was able to drink instead.

"If you must know…yeah. It is."

"Funny…same with me." Rirko stared at her for a moment. Didn't Ami have a boyfriend? Looking at her now, through a different lens, he couldn't see any reason why any man would not see her approachable. She was not only good looking, but she had her charms and wit as well. As for himself. Not much to offer.

The two scoured the menus. Once they decided, Rirko held up his hand to signal the waiter. Ami suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Is that how you call a waiter where you're from?" Ami then stood up and raised her hand. She then shouted, "Suman!" The waiter soon came swiftly and took their orders. Once finished, he quickly returned to his station.

Rirko couldn't help but notice the difference. "That's how you call a waiter?"

"That's how you **have** to call a waiter. Either your deaf or didn't you notice the amount of noise that's here?"

He didn't want to point it out, but it was loud. But, he assumed it was just the nightlife. "I thought it was like that all the time."

"Even when dead, you still got to call them the same way. It's the only way they'll respond." Rirko then thought he was lucky to have Ami. If he didn't, he would have had his hand up all night. However, it was a perfect segue into another conversation; one that he felt would benefit him.

"There's a lot I don't know about Eastern cultures. When I got here, I just made sure I knew the bare minimum. Maybe I should take an effort to learn some more."

"I could teach you," Ami suggested. Rirko, looking at her, noticed a serious look. "I mean if that would help you."

"It would. Especially with that workshop coming up."

"Workshop? First time I heard of it."

"Yeah." Taking a sip of water, he continued. "So, the Japan Mental Health Initiative wants me to attend this workshop, citing the difference between Eastern and Western culture in mental health."

"I heard about that. The J.M.H.I raised a stink in the Federation. They were one of the groups who advocated for the counsellor rule."

"I'm in talks with Ibuki Sawa, the regional head. I have to send her an e-mail about what I'll be covering."

"Sounds like fun."

"Well, it would be. If it wasn't for the venue."

"Oh?" Ami was surprised. Why would he worry about where it would be taking place? "You know the Student Council will take care of transportation, right?"

"Transportation is not the problem. Remember, the venue." He leaned towards her. "It's at Kuromorimine."

She became wide-eyed at that fact. "Oh shit."

"Yeah. So, I'm expected to talk in front of the shakers of the Sensha-do Federation. So, you'll know who's going to be there. Especially, when it's home field."

Ami moaned. "Shiho. Oh, that sucks to be you."

"Oh no! Really?" Rirko said, in a sarcastic tone. Ami smiled and nodded.

"You better get cracking on knowing those differences. Otherwise, Shiho will have your head on a platter."

"Figuratively or literally?"

"She's not that crazy, Rir. Come on." It was a small tic, but Rirko noticed it. Just now, she called him 'Rir'. Was it some sort of endearment, or something more? The food came, and it looked appealing, to say the least. As they ate, they continued their conversation.

"East vs West. That's what Ibuki liked to call it. And rightfully so. Our core values in the West are so much different than the East."

"That's true. Maybe that's why you have a problem with Shiho and this whole 'situation?'"

That statement gave Rirko pause. He had never considered culture differences the reason for the Nishizumi drama.

"Think about it, Rir. Shiho was raised in a traditional family. That's the most Eastern you're going to get. Is it any wonder why Miho and Maho were raised the way they were?"

"I can see that her parenting style is based on Eastern values. But surely, she would have seen the emotional ramifications of her actions."

She shook her head. "To her, the only thing important to her is family. To keep the Nishizumi legacy alive. That's her responsibility. She has a one-track mind. Everything else is just noise to her."

"So, my talk about emotions and feelings…"

"Would be just noise. Yes." That was a blow for Rirko. He thought he could have instructed her on emotional distress but if what Ami was saying correct, she wouldn't care.

"Sorry to burst your bubble like that. That's how we do things here."

"I've noticed. Obey all orders without question. Family comes first. Hide all emotions. Preserve the family lineage. These are the things that I've learnt when talking to Miho and Maho. God, it must suck to live here."

"But if you were born here, then it would be totally normal." Ami was halfway done her meal. Rirko was slowly getting there. "They would see the West as the place 'where it must suck' to live."

All this time, Rirko focused on the Western values, but Ami helped him realize that he was on **their** turf. He would have to understand and play by their rules. However, he instilled some Western values to not only the staff but the students as well. What did this mean for Miho and Maho and their family?

This discussion was giving Rirko another lens to consider. He was so set in his ways; he didn't notice the other paths that were in front of him. He started to second-guess himself. "What have I been saying to these girls…are they wrong?"

"Hell no. You're right about all the things you said. It's just the fact that for the longest time, they've been doing things one way. You've given them an opportunity to explore another. That's what you're supposed to be doing in life. Exploring and discovering new things! Don't feel bad because you just realized you weren't respecting our way of life. You've been experiencing and embracing our ways ever since you came here."

Ami was correct in that assumption. Slowly, Rirko found himself doing things that he didn't see himself doing back home. Bowing respectfully, table manners, no tripping, etc. While he embraced some aspects, it didn't mean he agreed with some of them.

"Look at Oarai. You notice how the moral committee doesn't crack down on dress code. That's because when they tried conformity, it blew back right in their face. They accepted that everyone had a characteristic they wanted to share. It's because of Miho. She showed the girls it was okay to be different. If she wasn't here…"

"Everyone would look and act the same." It was the social norm. No student wanted to stick out like a sore thumb. To be called out, because of a difference in appearance.

Or perhaps a difference in ideology.

Ami continued. "When tourists travel, they're treated like D-level celebrities. People want pictures, shout to get your attention, and other crazy crap people do. They stick out. They want to meet someone different because it's interesting."

Rirko was surprised that he wasn't mauled as soon his plane reached Japan. Maybe, because he dressed like a typical Japanese business salaryman that they left him alone?

"When a foreigner acts the way they do, people are attracted and excited about that. But, when your average Japanese person tries to be different."

"Fear, rejection and shame." Now, Rirko understood the impact of culture. It was because Miho acted out beyond what was socially acceptable. She was expected to follow all orders and traditions. But when she did something so unprecedented, so absurd, Shiho and the entirely of Kuromorime shunned her. Could he blame them? It went against everything they were taught.

"You gonna eat that?" Rirko's thoughts were shattered by Ami's voice. She was asking if she could have the rest of his sushi.

"Uh…no. I lost my appetite."

Taking a sushi from his plate, Ami knew that he shook by this revelation. "I know this is something you don't want to hear. This may, in fact, unravel everything you knew about Eastern culture. But it doesn't mean it will remain constant."

"What do you mean?"

"You encouraged the team to support each other. How does a team get together? Normally by running drills and striving out of necessity. But what is Miho doing? Get to know your teammates, grow together, learn, teach one another. All her ideas stem from the fact she just wants to have fun. No family obligations, or worrying about other people. Having fun. And I'm sure having fun in a sport at the end of it all is not an Eastern norm."

Society, East or West, is ever changing. Like a gem, it is polished and cut to make it even better than before. It was a process, to be sure. It took time and sometimes progress moved at a snail's pace. But it improved.

Ami had flipped his entire way of thinking upside down. But, it was necessary. It made Rirko realize that all this time he had broken a cardinal rule of therapy: to keep a holistic view on all aspects of the situation. He had painted Shiho as a stone-faced, maniacal, disciplinarian with no heart or soul. But this opinion was based on his Western views.

To truly understand the Nishizumi family, he would have to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Goddamn it, Ami." Rirko wore a weary expression. "I guess there's some more work that needs to be done. If I truly want to know the truth, I must give everyone an opportunity. Even…her."

Ami, who finished Rirko's plate, sighed. "Making sure you have reliable, and all intelligence is part of any strategy. It gives you a chance to plug up any holes in your case. People don't think like you, Rir. You understand that, right?"

Rirko nodded. He was grateful to Ami for her advice. Had he gone to the workshop on how the Sensha-do Federation should act accordingly to Western ideals, he would have been shot down by all those present. Shiho would have relished in that fact.

"Enough of the gloom chatter!" Ami called the waiter over. "Two of your finest beers, sir!"

Sighing, Rirko resigned the fact he would have to be a drinking partner whether he liked it or not.

"Fine. But I am not hauling your drunk ass home, got that?!"

Ami grinned a mischievous smile.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Hana's Apartment – Night**

The girls were getting ready for bed. Like Miho, Hana had to move around a few things before each girl was nice and comfortable. However, it was cosy for them. No one complained about it. Tomorrow would be another day. As each girl prepared for sleep, their thoughts were on Miho. She wasn't alone, but rather in the middle of everyone.

Each girl said their goodnights to one another. Weary of all the excitement, it didn't take long for them to sleep.

The events of the day rolled in her mind, as she tried to get to sleep. How she got lost, how Rirko made her come to grips with her situation with her family and how her friends would be there, no matter what. Thinking about how her friends and teammates supported her made her heart go pitter-patter. She liked the feeling.

Her eyes began to become heavy. Although rested, she was still exhausted from the day. Surrounded by her dear friends, she allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Morning – NEXT DAY**

Rirko's night with Ami was an interesting one. She drunk five beers before acting crazy. He quickly paid the tab and hailed a cab. Looking into her purse, he found an address to her place. After being dropped off, he escorted Ami to her apartment and was able to open the door. All the while, she was yelling off lyrics of favourite songs.

Ami was utterly shit-faced when Rirko left. He gently laid her out on the couch. She was already passed out at that point. He wanted to get out as soon as humanly possible. He had never done that in his life and was hoping it was his last. Escorting a woman back into her apartment was nerve-racking. That, and finding his own way home.

Arriving late at night and waking up early didn't help his mood. Although the sun was out, he still felt horrible. He started to work on his e-mail to Ibuki:

* * *

 _Hello Ibuki,_

 _I wanted to write to you about the various topics I wish to cover. Please let me know what you think -_

* * *

He only got to that point when the door knocked. Sighing, he knew he had to answer. "Come in!"

The door opened. A timid, shy young woman with white hair walked in. Her short stature couldn't be overlooked. "Mr Nagasawa?"

"Himiko. Himiko Yasagana, right?" She nodded. Closing the door behind her, she sat down on a chair. He got up and walked towards her. Sitting down, she noticed that she was staring right at him.

"So, Himiko. What can I do for you?" This was the first time talking to Himiko. She usually kept to herself during meetings and other events. She was a whisper in the school, and no one really knew about her. She kept on staring.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly, her eyes filled up with tears, and she started to cry.

" _Oh boy, here comes the waterworks._ " Sitting down, he grabbed a napkin box and offered it to her. She took some, wiping some tears away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just…overwhelmed, that's all."

"What's causing the problem?"

She sighed. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a teacher."

"How come? What makes you say that?"

"I don't know! The students are nice, but the amount of work involved it's too much."

"How much is your caseload?"

"Sixty students."

" _That's two classrooms of thirty students each!_ Two full caseloads? That's gotta be tough."

Himiko sighed. "When I got the job at Oarai, I thought it would be straightforward. But, when the school year began, the work kept on piling up! The students are great, don't get me wrong. I'm just doing a lot of marking and lesson plans and classroom management…"

"So, regular teacher stuff, I see. Do you have admin support?"

"I…I didn't ask for it."

Rirko raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So, the headmistress or your department head doesn't know? Which begs the question: does anyone else know?" She shook her head slowly.

"We are, what, three months into the school year. You're telling me that you've been handling two full student caseloads by yourself without any support whatsoever?!" Himiko shrugged.

"And, you decided to tell someone about your problems now, because?"

"I'm sorry…"

Rirko shook his head slowly. "Himiko. I'm not upset, and I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be able to do your job. So, please. Tell me."

"I…I didn't want to burden anyone."

" _Where did I hear that before?_ " She was reminded how Miho did the exact same thing. How she said nothing to avoid the confrontation with others. "I can see that you are an individual that cares. Perhaps you care so much that it has started to affect you. Surely, someone must have noticed."

"W-Well, some people…" She trailed off. Looking anxious, Rirko knew she wasn't telling him everything.

"Who? Do you know?"

"Well…some other teachers from the history department."

"How many teachers in that department?"

"Five, six. Including the department head."

"And what are the comments they make?"

"They ask if I'm okay with everything. It used to be the odd time but now…I think they know. I didn't say anything to them."

"But you did."

Himiko was confused. "What? How?"

"Your non-verbals, Himiko. The lips can say 'I'm fine' but your facial expressions, body language, even how you unconsciously react to things. People pick up on these quirks; they're not stupid."

"I know they're not stupid! It's just…I…I don't know how to put this."

"Try your best. We got time."

Taking a moment, Himiko tried to find the words to describe her situation. "I just don't want them to think I'm useless. I mean, I've only been teaching for two years now. If I ask for help…"

"…people will think you're an idiot and shouldn't teach?" She nodded her head. "That's a very juvenile way to think, isn't it?" Himiko stared at him.

"I don't know everything. If I don't know something, I ask a person who does. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness. Everyone needs a little help once and a while. It doesn't make you useless."

Himiko's fear of asking for help because of what others may think. That's what kept her from seeking help in the first place.

"Always learn from your mistakes and move on. If you are overwhelmed, you'll be surprised at how much talking to someone helps. Especially, if it's someone who can provide you with support. The support that you need."

She sighed. It sounded like she was getting a lecture. But it made sense. She needed assistance, pure and simple. Himiko's problem was like Miho. She wanted help but didn't ask for it because of what might happen. Loss of respect, ridicule of abilities, or even shouting.

"Your department head should be your go-to for concerns like this. That, and your colleagues as well."

"I-I can't go to the department head! What happens-"

"Who's your department head?"

"Um…Miss Rikia Ruta?"

"Come on. We'll go see her. Together. No excuses."

Resigned to follow him and not wanting to upset him by refusing, the pair made their way to the History department. Himiko stared at the door.

"I…I don't really…"

Rirko knocked on the door. "Come in!" A firm, but gentle voice answered. As he grabbed the door handle, he looked at Himiko and gestured his head towards the room. He entered, and so did he.

Inside the history department, there were desks full of papers and textbooks. Sitting near the windowsill, was the old Miss Ruta.

"Himiko-chan? And, Mr Nagasawa as well. Seems that we have guests today." Ruta spoke with a gentle, but firm tone. "So, what brings the two of you to me?"

Rirko gestured Himiko to speak. "Miss Ruta…I..."

"Yes, Himiko-chan? What is it?"

Tears started streaming down her face, and she suddenly dropped to the floor. "I…I need help. I'm sorry but please!"

"Himiko-chan." Getting up, she walked slowly with a cane. She patted her head and smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to say something."

Himiko looked up and wiped her tears. Rirko wasn't surprised. A woman with her experience would have picked up on her distress so easily.

For the next half hour, Himiko poured out to Miss Ruta with her struggles with grading, assignments and classroom management. Taking on two full classrooms was a daunting task. As she spoke, Ruta listened attentively. When Himiko finished, she smiled once again.

"Himiko-chan. I know the feeling. Because I've been there. It's only your second year here. Don't think for even a second that you are alone in the education of these young minds. Like I stated in the department meeting, we are all here to support one another. Don't be afraid to ask for help. No more of this solo nonsense, understand?"

Himiko nodded. "Yes. Sensei."

Ruta laughed at the thought. "I was your sensei long ago. Now, we are both sisters in education. Grab your plans. I wish to see what you've been doing."

Bowing, she swiftly walked out of the room. Rirko turned to leave.

"Mr Nagasawa?"

"Hmm?" He turned to see Ruta smiling.

"Thank you for looking after Himiko-chan. Understand that she wanted to be reliable. That's why she took more than she could carry. This will only prove a valuable lesson."

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's what you do afterwards that counts."

Ruta pondered a bit. "Yes…Mr Nagasawa. I've been around this school a long time. This year will be my last. I am only asking but try to engage more with the staff here."

"Oh? And why should I do that?"

"I hear nothing but good things about you. While initially surprised by your different ways, the staff have come to respect you and your different way of thinking. Especially, the students. While we don't agree with all of them, we do agree that a new breath of life in our school is what was needed."

"You're too kind."

"Listen. We have a social coming up next month. I don't need an answer right away. Give it some thought. Let me know when you can."

"Thanks for the invite. I'll let you know." Giving a slight bow, he left the office. The praise received helped Rirko figure out where he stood with the rest of the staff.

" _So, I'm not overly hated. I get a few smiles from students and teachers here and there. But, I never knew if I made an impact. I help them solve their problems and come up with solution benefiting them. So, why do I feel that my ears are burning?"_

Deep down, he thought that the staff were saying things behind their smiles. Being paranoid didn't help his social life. And he wasn't keen on going to a social where he was the only guy. But Ruta's endorsement meant something. He could see from afar, but she was an influential member of the entire school. Her words held so much respect that even the headmistress heeded her words sometimes. Her name was worth its currency.

Rirko decided to put the problem on the back-burner. There were many other pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Cafeteria – Noon**

Miho and the rest of the girls were sitting down for lunch when the tank commanders approached them. All of them.

There were a lot of hugs, words of encouragement and advice. Lots and lots of advice. Miho took it all in, knowing that they were only looking after her well-being. They also wanted to eat with her, to discuss adopting different battle tactics for situations. And, to run safety drills, once again. The whole affair with Hoshino was still fresh on their minds. Especially for Nakajima.

Jotting down notes, Yukari took the bare basics. Each commander was to make a draft for 'rules of engagement.' At the next meeting, they would decide which plan was the best and draft it to make it the official word for Oarai's Sensha-do team. As Yukari was finalizing the time and date for the next commander's meeting, Caesar took an opportunity to speak up.

"Miho. You've been through so much. More than any of us altogether. Believe me when I say that each of us is concerned about you. If you have a problem, come to anyone of us, and we'll help as best we can."

"I agree," Noriko said with a grin. "This is a team effort! No 'I' in team!"

Nakajima dried some tears away. "You saved our friend, Miho. I mean, come on! We have to make it up to you! Whatever you need, say the word."

Each commander said, to an effect, the same thing. Miho would before listen, be happy, and then question their sincerity. But now that she knew that such a thing would never happen in Oarai, she was touched by the words being said. They were sincere. They would do everything in their power to help her, and the team succeed. Although the cloud of worry hanged above their heads, none of them said anything as to not ruin the mood.

The meeting ended on a high note. As each tank commander departed, Anglerfish in its entirely was the last group to stay.

Yukari noticed Miho's troubled face. "What's wrong, Miss Nishizumi? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Miho was happy for her team rallied with her. But, she felt guilty. "It's nice of them. But I just feel so bad that I…didn't trust them."

The emotional scarring at Kuromorimine left Miho with trust issues. Afraid of a repeat, she distanced herself even from her friends. But now, with her friends' support, she wanted to feel it was genuine and believe in their good intentions.

"Miporin, it takes a while to gain trust. Even though we've been through a lot, we're still a new team. Don't feel bad about not trusting them fully."

"Everyone has their secrets, Miho." Hana sat beside her. "When people trust each other, it's because of the bond they share is unique."

"So, create bonds with them?"

"You've been saying for the teams to get to know them. Now, maybe you should take your own advice?"

Her friends were right. Trusting people took a great deal of time. It was easy to break trust, but it was harder to obtain or regain it.

"What are you going to do, Miho?" Mako asked, curiously. "What can we do to help?"

Surprised that Mako was the one to ask such a profound question, Miho had to think about it. She would just settle for their company for now. "Just be there for me. Please?" Nodding collectively, the bell rang for classes to begin once again.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

After school, the teams assembled as usual. Rirko took his place at the watchtower, overseeing the training session. Although they won one match and drew in the other, Oarai still had some ways to go before the tournament began again. As the teams formed up, Rirko saw Ami at a distance walking slowly.

He didn't want to talk to her, especially regarding last night. He overlooked the team and pretended he was in thought. But then, in the corner of his eye, he saw Ami looking guilty. She was walking slower and slower as she approached him. It seemed that the feeling was mutual.

"Rir?" Rirko looked over at Ami, who she was now face-to-face. It was a guilty look.

"Listen, Rir. I'm…sorry about last night."

" _No shit you are._ Well, it's done, right?"

Ami shook her head. "When I woke up, I had a bad hangover. Couldn't get out of my place until the afternoon. Then I wondered, 'how did I get home?' The last thing I remembered was drinking a lot and hanging out with you."

He would have to talk about it. "Huh. You were totally shit-faced when we left the place."

"Shit-faced?"

"Drunk."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I paid for the tab and hailed a cab to pick us up. I couldn't exactly leave you alone, so I searched in your purse for an address. When I found an envelope with a return address, I told the driver where to go."

As Rirko was recollecting the events, Ami made a thinking pose and looking directly at him.

"Getting to the door, I used your key to open it. I called if anyone else was there, which no one was. I took you over to your couch where I laid you down and got the hell out of dodge. Look, I'm sorry for touching your stuff, entering your place without permission and make you look like a victim of date rape. Forgive me."

Finishing his story, he waited for Ami's response. She looked like she wore a variety of emotions. Mostly guilt. As she spoke, it looked like she was holding back tears.

"Damn it, Rir. If you weren't there, I would still be passed out on the front steps of that restaurant. I should never have gotten so out of control. God damn it!" Rirko saw she was upset about it.

"Take it as a life lesson. Always have a plan in place. Alternative accommodations, friends to go to after a night out. We didn't exactly have a plan; it was a spur of a moment kind of thing."

"Yeah…yeah. I get it." Sighing, Ami still felt guilty about the entire affair. "I can't apologize enough for my behaviour. Especially, not towards a friend."

" _Friend, huh?_ " Before, her relationship was strictly professional. Now, it seemed the relationship had taken a different turn. And he did not like it.

"It's over, Ami. Like I said, learn from it and move on."

Sighing, she accepted it. "Alright. Thank you, Rir." Bowing, she climbed up the ladder of the watchtower.

"What a mess." Saying this under his breath, Rirko had to deal with a depressed Ami and what appears to be a budding relationship.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier's Ship – Hoshino's House – Evening**

"I've been better."

Leopon visited Hoshino at her house. Still recovering from the accident, she was in a sling, her sides bandaged up and were bed-ridden. When the girls read the letter for Hoshino, she wept a little for she never blamed Katyusha for her situation. The girls wanted to write her back once everything was back to normal.

"Just get a lot of rest, okay?" Nakajima, with Suzuki and Tsuchiya, tried to make her as comfortable as possible. "You'll be up and about before you know it!"

Hoshino chuckled lightly, then buckled under the pain. Before any of the girls could rush in, she stopped them. "Sorry. It's still too early to be up and about. Besides, mom wouldn't want me on the field, anyways."

Tsuchiya didn't like the tone. "What do you mean?"

"After I got discharged, mom and I got into a fight about Sensha-do. She would still allow me to do maintenance but riding in a tank. Forget about it."

It was to be expected. Suzuki sighed. "Her daughter almost died out there. I don't blame her."

"Well, she can't keep me from the team! I'll sneak out if I have too!" Hoshino was fired up, but in no condition to move.

"Calm down, Hoshino. You don't want to crack more bones." Nakajima fluffed her pillow and made sure that she was comfortable.

"I don't want to stay here for long. I want to be able to fix tanks and hang out with you guys. And…to thank Miho."

The girls sighed. "We still haven't told you about Miho, did we?" Hoshino shook her head. "Then I'll explain."

As Nakajima explained the events that unfolded, Hoshino started to tear up again. Remembering an event so traumatic was devastating. But she had a strong will and was determined to get better. At the end of it, Hoshino was in disbelief.

"So, you're telling me that Nagasawa suspended her because of her 'condition?' Hoshino sighed and reflected on her actions. "If I hadn't gotten out of the tank to try to repair it. You told me so, Nakajima."

Nakajima gave her the order to stay in the tank and take the loss, but Hoshino was stubborn and thought she could get in and out quickly. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"And now, I'm paying for it being stuck in here. With mom telling me not to go into a tank again and god knows how long I have to recover."

"Be patient. I know waiting is not your thing, but it's gonna have to be." Suzuki tried to be realistic. "The more you do things, the longer it will take to heal. So, just relax."

"Fine…I'll try." Hoshino didn't like the fact that she was stuck in her house. But, at least she was with friends who cared. Leopon was together again; albeit minus one.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Rirko's House – Evening**

The last couple of days gave Rirko pause. Thinking about the Eastern and Western values, he potentially may have painted Shiho wrong. She was only doing what she thought was right. According to social norms, it was acceptable.

"But it doesn't make it right."

Sitting in the living room, Rirko thought about what kind of case he could give to the Sensha-do officials not only in lessening the restrictions on Sensha-do practitioners, but also embrace new ways of doing things. Miho's leadership and Oarai's ascension in the world of Sensha-do fanned the flames of change. Not only in Japan, but also in other parts of the world. Tankery, as Sensha-do was called there, had now been created as an official sport.

Some rules were different, however, as the tanks used were not restricted to world war tanks. Modern tanks were acceptable. Free-for-all matches were one of the playing styles. Now there were talks amongst the universities to make it into a program. What would be next? A career in Tankery? A lifestyle?

And it all started when one girl did the right thing, only to be punished for it. Rather than fade into obscurity, she forged herself a new path and brought life into a dying sport. Everyone in the Sensha-do Federation, even in the entire world, owed her a debt of gratitude. But knowing the type of person Miho was, Rirko figured she wouldn't like the worldwide attention.

Feeling tired, Rirko decided to lay down on the couch for a while and processed everything that happened the last couple of days. He had a new lens to see the Eastern world with, a relationship was forming between him and Ami, and Miho was dealing with some high-level anxiety that without her friends' support, would have been screwed a long time ago. He laughed at the irony on how the girl that changed the world through her actions, who suffered ridicule and jeers at the hands of her old school with a smile, was suddenly felled by fear and sadness because of trauma caused by her own school and family.

People who thought less of mental illness would find it laughable. But when suffering through it, one wonders how they could go on living.

"Friends, support, love. Love is the most important thing." Rirko said this aloud so he would remember how even from the pit of despair, someone could climb out. Miho would need these things, and more, to move on with her life. Like it or not, she was no doubt destined for great things.

"I have to help her. Help them. I have no choice." Resolving to solve the Nishizumi mystery, Rirko closed his eyes. He would help Miho. He had too. For she had a lot riding on her shoulders for one so small and great.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Nishizumi Residence – Night**

 _O, broad valleys, O heights,_

 _O, beautiful, green woods,_

 _Devoted place_

 _Of my desires and sorrows!_

 _Out there, in constant betrayal,_

 _Pounds the tawdry mart._

 _Draw, once more, around me_

 _Your canopy of green!_

 _When the dawn is breaking,_

 _The earth steams and gleams,_

 _The birds fly merrily past,_

 _As one's heart resounds:_

 _There, dull, earthly sorrows_

 _Pass and fade_

 _There, one can rise again_

 _In youthful splendour._

 _There, the wood prescribes_

 _A quiet, serious word_

 _Of proper life and conduct_

 _And what belongs to man._

 _I have read in my devotion_

 _The words so plain and true_

 _And, surging through my being,_

 _They became inexpressibly clear._

 _Soon, I shall leave you,_

 _A stranger entering foreign lands_

 _By way of well-used paths,_

 _Where the theatre of life is seen;_

 _And, in the midst of life,_

 _The power of your solemnity_

 _Will raise me from seclusion_

 _And my heart will never age._

Maho couldn't sleep. One of the things that helped her relax was to read German literature. At random, she picked up her literature textbook and read random poems. She came across 'Abschied' by Joseph von Eichendorff. As she read, she began to feel very depressed.

Abschied translated to 'farewell.'

And how fitting, after everything that had happened in her family, that she was reading of one's departure to foreign lands for one reason or another. Miho, with her difference in ideology, had been cast out to a foreign land and Maho had a hand in her departure. Perhaps Rirko was right. If she had said something, Miho would have stayed, and she wouldn't be alone.

Maho shook off the thought. She couldn't afford to think about herself. But then, that's what she had been doing all these years. She denied herself to further Miho's dream of freedom. And what did she have to show for it?

" _I wish…I wish I could just go somewhere far away. To never deal with my mother, my responsibility, my sad life!"_

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." Maho mumbled the words over and over again. She was trying to convince herself that what she did was all for Miho's sake. For all of these years, this was the rationale, and she accepted it. But now, for the first time since Miho's departure, she questioned it. Whether she made the right choice not only for her sister but for herself.

" _If you want it. Go get it."_

Rirko had given her an opportunity to reflect on her own self-worth. It was always for others, never for herself. "Do I want it? I don't want it. I don't."

It was a scary thought. For years of being told one thing, a stranger comes along and says the exact opposite. Scarier still that Maho would start believing in what he was saying.

" _Forget house and bloodline. Forsake your ordained path built by those before you, if you so wish. Forge yourself a new and better path. Just like your sister."_

"Is that even a choice? Can I do that? What would people say? What would mother say?" Maho mumbled these questions as she set the book on the floor. The light from the lampshade still on, she rubbed her forehead, weary of these questions and memories. "Forsake my path? Forget house and bloodline?" She had been taught that family was the most important thing. But now, she was being told to put herself first; something unheard of in her family.

Maho would think about it some more. Doing something so critical at this stage would spell disaster. An example of this would be what happened with Miho. Turning off the lamp, she crawled into bed again and thought about the changes that were happening around her. Change for the better, or for the worse?

"Mother's way. Miho's way. My way?" How Sensha-do was developing in Japan and Tankery in the West. The world was certainly changing rapidly. Soon, there would be no time to think, only to act. For the moment, she resolved to help Miho anyway she could. Not only because she loved her.

But because she believed that there was none more qualified than Miho to lead the Federation into the future.

* * *

 _ **Future developments will prove very interesting. Tell me what you think. Your support is greatly apperciated. Thank you for all the PM, favourites and views.**_


	25. I Hear You Knocking

_**A/N: Short chapter. I've been playing so much Pokemon: Ultra Sun but I've been putting an effort into writing. The comments I have been getting have been supportive. Thank you.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Hallway - Late Afternoon**

The Student Council called a meeting of the tank commanders after practice, one day. It was one of Anzu's 'spur of the moment' kind of deal. This meeting included Ami and Rirko, seeing how much they were involved in the team's development.

As the practice wrapped up, Ami and Rirko made their way to the Student Council room. Not happy about spending part of his evening in an impromptu meeting, Ami was subject to Rirko's complaints.

"I just hope that its news worth listening too." Sighing, Rirko thought about that lost evening while Ami rolled her eyes.

"You have no obligation to go."

"Yeah, well she said anyone who is involved in the team's development. So, I have no choice but to go."

"Well, at least get rid of the pissed-off look for the girls. You're setting a bad example." She looked out of the window and saw the tanks being rolled into the shed for the night. Then, a small group of the tank commanders walking towards the building. They all had sour faces.

"Are they pissed off too?" Rirko asked, with a smug.

"…shut up." The feeling was mutual. No one wanted to stay for a late meeting after a long training session.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Student Council Room – Late Afternoon**

"I'm glad that you were all able to make it!" Anzu said this in a cheery voice. However, some of the people in the room glared at the council, including Rirko. Silent contempt.

"Don't give us that look. This is actually important!" Momo tried to look intimidating while crossing her arms. However, Risa wouldn't be taking that.

"I sure hope so. If it's something stupid, then I can't be held responsible for my actions!"

"What you say, smart-mouth?"

"You want me, I'm right here!" Risa was already irritable from spending more time in school.

"HEY!" Momo and Risa stopped their standoff, looking at Rirko. The entire room as well.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we all get to go home. And I, for one, have an appointment with a warm kotatsu. So, I would be pleased as punch if girls would settle down and get on with it!"

The girls, including Ami, looked at him as if he had two heads. Momo and Risa looked at each other.

"Fine. I want to get home as soon as possible too." Crossing her arms, Risa sat down. Saying nothing, Momo did the same. Everyone settling down, Yuzu and Anzu were happy how things turned out.

"Always count on the counsellor to be the voice of reason." Anzu shoved another chip into her mouth. Yuzu started the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming. As you well know, the draws for the Nationals will be happening soon. Training during the coming weeks will be crucial. That's why…"

"We'll be facing Kuromorimine in an exhibition match!" Anzu sound both excited and proud. Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Ami.

Rirko looked at her. "You knew about this, didn't you?" She shrugged.

"This was in the works right after we got confirmation about the match in Pravda. They were very forthcoming with their request."

"And who made the request?" asked Nakajima.

"The headmistress of Kuromorimine, through the Sensha-do Kommandant."

Miho had a blank look, while Yukari looked on concerned. The rest of the tank commanders were unsure how to feel. The last time they faced Kuromorimine, they barely won. Could they still pull off the same miracle, especially with Miho out of commission?

"The decision was made before Miho's suspension. But we can't cancel the match. We would lose face." Momo shifted her monocle around her eyes. "Therefore, we shall move forward and work with whatever we got." All eyes turned to Miho.

Them winning off the seat of their pants was not acceptable this time around. Kuromorimine was now privy to Oarai's tricks. Miho and the others would have to be creative in their approaches. Just because she wasn't allowed to ride a tank, didn't mean she couldn't contribute to the strategies utilized.

"Kuromorimine, in the past, has followed a strict battle style. Using formal strategies, they were not flexible in changing tactics on the fly. But now, they know this. They will change something. That is why we must be one step ahead. To continue to act on the fly, so our moves cannot be predicted."

Kii was listening attentively and didn't contribute to the overall team strategy. But, something in her screamed to be said. "Nishizumi-sempai. How can we plan if our moves 'are on the fly?'"

"Don't get me wrong. We'll still have a strategy. However, our moves must not be so easy to read. We will complete the strategy using guile and misdirection."

If Kuromorimine had problems reacting to the stratagems of Oarai, they may have a chance to win. It would be brain vs brawn. Rirko was impressed by Miho's resourcefulness.

"Live. Familiarize. Triumph."

Miho giggled and smiled. "That's the gist of it. Perhaps we can work on the finer details later?"

Everyone seemed to be keen on the idea. Momo, however, wanted to plan right away but one look at Anzu changed her mind.

"Not too long," she said, crossly. "Our match is in two weeks time, so we'll need to step up training!" She turned to Miho. "Nishizumi, wrap things up."

Miho had a different idea. "Actually, Yukari should be the one to wrap things up." Yukari was caught unawares.

"M-Miss Nishizumi?!" Miho gave a gentle nod and Yukari swallowed hard. It was her show now.

"Um…I know that things have changed that made our situation unfavourable. However, with the Nationals coming up, it is now more important than ever to find new ways to engage our opponents, to keep them guessing. So, we can win."

"Our strength comes from thinking out of the box. And although we may seem weak, we have proven the mighty and powerful wrong. We are riding on last year's momentum. Let's keep on going! Now is not the time to rest. Now is the time to move and to show everyone that Sensha-do is not only about winning or glory. It's about having fun!"

To be with teammates who care. To enjoy one's self. To grow in both mind and spirit through Sensha-do. These were the values that Oarai cherished. These were the values that they would protect.

Murmurs of agreements filled the room. Smiles and laughter dissipated the tired air that hung around them. Satisfied, Momo adjourned the meeting while Yukari letting the other commanders know when the next meeting would be.

* * *

Ami and Rirko spoke in the hallway.

"Well, it works well for me."

"Oh? How so?"

"The match is on the same week of the workshop. I can attend both. I just have to be there way ahead of you girls."

"Good for you." Ami looked at Rirko and even though he sounded enthusiastic, she knew he was tired.

"Listen, are you doing okay? You look really tired."

"Worried about me?"

"Seriously Rir. Tell me."

Ami was perceptive, and Rirko knew that. Sighing, he knew he couldn't bluff his way out of his predicament.

"Have you heard of emotional fatigue?" Ami shook her head.

"It's when you're so tired feeling for others that you become apathetic or withdrawn. I'm most likely feeling the effects of this."

"Hence the reason you snapped at Risa and Momo?"

"Oh, that? No, I was just worn-out of their bickering. No one wanted to be in that room."

"What are you going to do?" Ami sounded a lot more concerned, than curious.

"Maybe call in sick for a day. Relax. Have time for myself. Then, I should feel right as rain."

"Right." She didn't sound too convinced.

"I'll e-mail the headmistress tonight and leave a voicemail for the school. Probably be off tomorrow."

"I better not see you here tomorrow, Rir. Otherwise, I'll knock you out and drag you home myself!" She sounded serious, but he knew she was only concerned about him. It was touching. Someone cared for 'him'.

"Aye, ma'am."

"I'm with the defence force, not the Marine Corps, stupid."

"You keep using that word. I don't think you know what it means."

"I-" Ami stopped herself before talking more. Rirko was teasing her and having a good time. "Don't be a stranger, Rir." Walking off, Rirko thought about his relationship with Ami and how it was changing.

" _This is_ _getting more difficult."_ He didn't know why, but every time he thought about her, he felt he had butterflies in his stomach. Was he getting sick? Or, was it something else?

Rirko was seemingly alone. Him, the hallway and a potted plant. A potted plant that shook a little.

He sighed. "I know you're there. Come on out."

Miho popped out of her hiding place. "How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't. But, I felt I was being watched by someone. Turned out to be you."

Miho was silent and was looking guilty.

"Where's Yukari?"

"I said I would be going home late because there was some other stuff I needed to take care of for the Student Council."

"Which was a total lie." Miho nodded. She felt bad lying to Yukari but really wanted to speak with Rirko.

"Come on, let's go to my office. We can talk there."

"B-But how about your-"

"I'll be up all night, thinking about what you wanted to say to me. I care enough to at least hear what's on your mind."

Rirko figured that she overheard his conversation with Ami. She probably wants to speak to him after the meeting. Hence, the reason she hid and looked guilty when discovered. Once she heard about his emotional fatigue, she didn't want to burden him.

"One more thing, Miho. Don't eavesdrop on conversations, it's rude."

"I-I'm sorry." As she bowed, Rirko began to leave. She immediately trotted after him.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Early Evening**

Rirko was still feeling the effects of emotional fatigue. However, he did his best to shake off the feeling and tried to keep an empathic ear to Miho. Even though it wasn't one of their session days, her coming to him meant that it was worth a discussion.

Taking their usual places, Rirko and Miho began their session. "I'm sorry about intruding like this, Mr Nagasawa. I know how tired you are and-"

Rirko held up his hand. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, you know. But, your concern is appreciated."

"R-Right."

"I actually wanted to know if you met with Dr Tendo recently."

"Dr Tendo? Oh, you mean Shinzuka?"

"Yeah. She goes by first-name basis?" Miho nodded her head. " _An informal way to present yourself to a patient, but whatever works for her._ "

"I met Shinzuka after the day of our…last talk." Remembering it once again, Miho shuttered at the memory of being lost and alone in the forest. "I spoke to her about my medications not working so well so she increased the dosage. But that was after a lengthy discussion."

"I see." Rirko didn't push the issue about the conversation. If Shinzuka wanted to share information, she would say so. "And how do you feel?"

"Better. Much better. I don't feel that depressed unlike before. I'm able to do things and focus on my life."

"Good to hear." Rirko was relieved that Miho was on the right track to her recovery. A favourable outcome would be for her to take back command of the team before the match with Kuromorimine. But, it was still quite a way before progress like that could be made. But it was a start. "What else happened?"

"I…I was able to speak to my sister in Notojima."

Rirko remembered that Maho dropped by and he left her with Miho while he took a walk. He had no idea how that turned out. "Did it go well?"

"Huh…" Miho, remembering her discussion with Maho, was a conversation that was not only tense but heartwarming.

* * *

 _ **Noto Battlegrounds – Oarai Main Tent – Pravda Match Day - PAST**_

 _Maho and Miho were once again together, albeit in unfavourable circumstances. Miho was lying on a cot, trying to wrap around what had happened to her and her subsequent suspension from the Sensha-do team. Maho was sitting right next to her; her hand on her shoulder._

 _Miho turned around to see her sister and she was happy. They were face-to-face for once. Not, as a voice, but a physical person. Like back in the day. But then again, remembering such times caused her nothing but pain. Gingerly, Maho ran her fingers through Miho's hair and couldn't help but tear up._

" _Miho…A-Are you…alright?"_

 _Miho nodded. "I have people who are supporting me. But sometimes, it isn't enough. I make due with what I have. Being…resourceful is part of a commander's traits, right?" Smiling gently, Maho felt herself breaking her strong façade. She was heartbroken. The sister she had sought to help was suffering right in front of her._

 _And she could do little to help her._

" _I'm sorry…I wasn't there for you."_

" _Maho, it happened during the middle of the match. You couldn't exactly jump down and rush to me, can you?"_

 _Miho thought she was referring to what had happened during the match. However, Maho was referring to the Kuromorimine/ Pravda match and how she didn't say anything to support her. Maho didn't have the courage to correct her._

" _I…couldn't no. But I would."_

 _Miho sighed. "Why are we meeting always like this?"_

" _What do you mean, Miho?"_

" _We're always meeting when there's something bad happening. School getting closed down, during a Sensha-do National Championship, a gathering of the Federation schools in a showdown against a superior team. I miss…"_

 _Maho crept closer to her. To encourage to say whatever was on her mind._

" _I miss…I miss the days when we were just there with each other. Where we did things together, like how we used to."_

" _I miss those days too. I truly do."_

 _Those days are gone now. There's nothing in the world that can change that. No matter how hard we wish for it…" As she talked, Miho started to cry again. Not wanting to see her cry, Miho turned her back. Each word she spoke was drawn._

 _Maho couldn't say anything. Hearing Miho cry was agony. She wanted those days back too. But circumstances prevented them to have that wish. With Rirko's revelation and seeing Miho in such a delicate state was too much for her to bear. Tears flowed down her cheeks and unto the cot. Covering her eyes, she wept as well._

 _Showing such emotion was unheard of for a Nishizumi but the emotional baggage each girl carried was getting to a point where it was unbearable._

" _What do you want, Miho?"_

" _W-What?" She turned and saw her sister crying. Shocked, Miho stared at her and wiped some of her tears off her face._

" _What is it do you want me to do, Miho?! What is it going to take for you to not feel this way anymore?! Because I…I can't stand seeing you…like this!"_

 _The sight of Miho's anguish was upsetting. Maho was desperate and would do anything to make her feel better. It was hurting her emotionally. It was a hurt she had never felt in a long while. She wanted to make it disappear. Hers and Miho's._

 _Miho couldn't answer that question. Maho was upset that she was upset. It was confusing to comprehend. She was expressing herself on how she truly felt. But now Maho, the sister that she loved, was unhappy. She needed to fix that._

" _Talk to me more. I know we are miles away from each other. But, hearing your voice reassures me. It makes me happy to know that I still have you. No matter how much apart we are from each other physically, we can still be together."_

" _Oh, Miho!" Maho embraced her in a hug. Letting out her sorrow, Maho cried on Miho's shoulder. It was an action of love. Shedding tears not for yourself, but for a person that you love. Miho couldn't help but replicate that feeling for she did the exact same thing._

 _It took a while for both sisters to calm down. After reaffirming their support for one another, Maho agreed to check up on Miho on a bi-weekly basis and to make sure that her sister was supported in all aspects of her life._

 _As Maho was leaving, Miho sat on the cot and sighed. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me."_

" _You mean a lot to me as well, Miho. It's like you said. We'll always be together no matter how far we are from one another."_

 _Maho left, leaving Miho's eyes glistening with the tears of joy._

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Early Evening**

"It…went well."

"Went well, huh." Gauging Miho's response, Rirko decided to not press the issue. The conversation that Miho had was only meant for her sister. "Let's just leave it at that, then. So, what did you want to talk about?"

It took a minute for Miho to organize her feelings and words. But she spoke. "It's about what you said last time. About having 'closure?' I've been thinking about that."

"Hmm."

"I know that what I did went against everything my school and my family was taught."

"And, do you regret your decision? If you would do it all over again, would you?"

Miho knew she made the right choice. She believed in the sanctity of life trumped over victory. That the lives of her teammates, her friends, was worth a sacrifice. "I don't regret my decision. And if I had to do it all over again. I would."

So strong was Miho's conviction that Rirko couldn't help but admire her. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wasn't her sister, and she was definitely not her mother. Miho was happy where she was.

"So, what are you going to do now? Now, you are sure that you made the right choice. Where to go from here?"

This was a question that Miho tried to figure out for the last few days. When Rirko spoke about confrontation, she wasn't too keen on the idea. To talk directly to someone about a sensitive topic like this, especially if it's your own family. Miho believed, at the time, that confrontation was not an option. But now.

"I…I need to let them know how I feel about this. I tried explaining it once, but they wouldn't listen. I just need to frame it right."

Rirko felt that confrontation was necessary. However, that was before his conversation with Ami about Eastern and Western cultures. Now, he felt he may have been over-zealous about his ideas about Miho confronting her family.

"Before we continue this conversation, there's something I wanted to tell you." Miho didn't like the tone of his voice. He sounded hesitant. "When I came to Oarai, I was so set on my own beliefs and values. I truly believed in what I was taught back home. But that also meant having no tolerance for other cultures. Especially Eastern. Miss Chono spoke to me, at length, about this shortcoming. I may have been forcing my own sets of values on you. I'm sorry."

This was something that Miho was not expecting. Normally no one, especially someone of authority, would announce their shortcomings. Here, Rirko was. But, what did it mean for Miho? Was everything he said just random stuff off the top of his head?

Miho shook her head. "It's okay. Thanks for letting me know, Mr Nagasawa. But, regardless of this, the things you say. They make sense to me."

"What?" Then Rirko remembered that he wasn't dealing with a typical high-schooler. Miho held her own set of beliefs. Beliefs that was like Western ideology. "Right. I guess I still have a lot to learn about the differences between Eastern and Western cultures. But, I'm glad that you understand what I've been saying to you."

"Maybe I still need to think about this a bit more?"

"You don't have to let me know, Miho." She looked at him.

"Don't you want to know what happens?"

"Partially, yes. I would be lying if I said otherwise. However, this is your family we're talking about here. You make the choice. You follow through. And if you need support in this, I can provide for it. All you need to do is ask."

She was happy to hear that and smiled. "Thank you. That makes me feel a whole lot better."

Talking to Rirko about this situation, she felt that a weight was lifted off her shoulders. "I don't want to keep you, Mr Nagasawa. You've been very helpful. I'll be going now." As she was getting ready to leave, Rirko spoke.

"If I can give you one piece of advice. If you believe your ideals are being contradicted by someone, especially someone of authority, then you must do what you think right."

Both looked at each other. Miho's hand was on the doorknob. She turned around and opened the door. He couldn't see her face, but Miho looked dejected.

"I wish we had met sooner, Mr Nagasawa." As she whispered this, she left. Closing the door behind her, she sighed and put her hand on the door. If he was there to help her back then, would anything change? If Rirko was that one supportive person that stood up to her mother, what would her family look like now?

"Nishizumi?" Miho turned and saw Sadoko standing there with Pazomi and Gomoyo on each side of her. Both Pazomi and Gomoyo wore concerned faces.

Miho didn't consider Mallard would be here this late. She didn't expect anyone would be in the school. Then she remembered that the moral committee usually patrols the halls and write a report to security before leaving school. Why, of all nights, did she have to meet Mallard?

No one from the Sensha-do team knew of her counselling sessions. The only thing the team knew was that she was dealing with emotional issues and was getting help. They didn't know, she was receiving help here. She felt her heart beat fast. She was discovered and there was no way she could talk her way out of it. The only thing Miho could do was stare back. No one said a thing for a while.

"What are you doing here, this late?"

"I…I-" Miho stammered while trying to figure out an excuse. However, Sadoko rose her hand.

"Never mind that. You've been good to the school and a good student overall. I'll let you off with a warning this time. But know that the school closes at 5 pm daily, with the exception of any extracurricular activities and designated events. Any student staying in the school after hours is strictly prohibited and will be subject to penalties from the moral committee. Now, off you go."

Not sure what to think about the situation, Miho started to speed past the three as fast as she could. But before she could, she heard Sadoko speak.

"Commander Nishizumi?" Miho stopped, without turning back. "Do you best, okay?" Smiling slightly, she left Mallard alone in the hallway.

* * *

 _ **Once again, short chapter. Things will pick up in the next one. If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'm good about getting back to people. Once again, thanks for the support on this.**_


	26. Can You Find It in Your Heart

_**A/N: I usually update on Mondays. I'm updating today. Why? Because I can.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's Office - Early Morning**

After a day off, Rirko felt refreshed and ready to do his work. Although short, he appreciated the fact that he was able to take time for himself. Recognizing your limitations was an important skill to develop. It teaches people to be humble and to find the strength to ask for help. As he entered the office, he carried a box with him.

The box arrived a few days ago, but he didn't have time to put it away in his office. He also had a book with him. 'East + West: A Study of Cultures.' If he was to understand the difference between the two, research was required. Closing the door behind him, he placed the book and the box on the desk. He then proceeded to make coffee.

With coffee in hand, he opened the box and looked at the contents. Smiling, he closed it again and placed the closed box inside one of the cupboards. It was time to get to work. He had started reading last night and was in chapter three when there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who it could be? Especially early this morning." Rirko pondered aloud. "Come in!" When the door opened, Headmistress Raidou was standing there. " _Oh no, what the hell?_ "

"Good morning, Rirko. I'd thought I find you here early again." Standing, Rirko bowed slightly. "And I see you've gotten the hang of showing respect. Excellent!"

"Well, three months in Japan has been beneficial headmistress."

"May we talk?"

"Of course." Closing the door behind her, the headmistress took a seat. She stared at him thoughtfully.

" _So, what does she want? She doesn't usually visit._ " The headmistress had complete faith in Rirko's abilities, so she did not need to visit. Her presence was understandably surprising.

"You can call this an informal evaluation of your skills, Rirko. No need to worry. Nothing major, just feedback from myself and the rest of the staff." With this revelation, Rirko breathed a sigh of relief. At least, it wasn't bad news.

"I have been getting a lot of positive vibes from the staff. They're appreciative of your insight and helpful nature. Not only that, the students seemed to be more receptive and relaxed. It's because some of the staff has utilized some of your advice which is yielding positive results. Well done."

"Thank you, headmistress."

"Miss Ruta has also commented on your skills as a counsellor. But, both Ruta and I have agreed on one point."

"Yes?" Although it was good news, Rirko couldn't help but know where Raidou was going with this.

"You're too closed off from the school community. Oarai has always been a school that prides itself in not only in the development of its students, but its staff as well. You know, as well as anyone, that being an introvert in your field is counter-intuitive to your professional standard."

" _Knew it._ " Rirko was spot on. His introverted nature was one of the opportunities he needed to address. "I understand, headmistress. This has always been an opportunity of mine for the longest time. It's part of my personality that I'm trying to change."

Raidou nodded. "It's admirable that you're trying to change that. I encourage you to know the staff a bit more. Attend some of the events that the social committee puts on. Don't be apprehensive about attending because you're the only male staff. You'll find most of our staff is approachable."

He had a tinge of fear about approaching people. Being a hidden introvert, Rirko had a hard time connecting with people. Especially, with strangers. However, the headmistress was asking for him to change a significant part of him. And he was already turning a little.

"The concern about being the only male there did cross my mind."

Raidou laughed. "Don't let that stop you from meeting new people. There's also the matter of your relationship with the Sensha-do team. Your support has been extraordinaire and has helped the girls develop more socially. However,…"

Raidou was making compliment sandwiches left and right. He wished she would get the gist of it.

"Your relationship with you and Miss Nishizumi."

Rirko became concerned. " _Ah, crap._ Yes? What is the problem?"

"The Student Council debriefed me on the situation in Notojima, and her M.I.A status a few days ago. While I am glad she is recovering steadily, these past few instances have left me uneasy."

Shifting his chair, Rirko leaned closer. "What are you saying, ma'am?"

"Have she seen you regularly?"

Rirko nodded his head. He couldn't deny it. "Yes. We have been speaking during some counselling sessions."

Her eyes widened. Nodding slightly, Raidou crossed her legs and folded her hands. "I see. Then I can assume she has been dealing with issues?"

"Yes. Personal issues."

Raidou sighed. "The reason why I brought this up is that of your request to leave Oarai for a workshop in Kuromorimine. Both myself and the Student Council, after speaking with the J.M.H.I Regional, have approved this request."

"That is good to hear."

"Does Miss Nishizumi or any other students know about your leave of absence?"

"I was going to tell them this afternoon."

"Good. I'll be blunt. If she is pouring out to you her private thoughts and feelings, that can pose a problem. Most teachers don't do a proper debrief with their students, and they feel the effects of withdrawal when finding out they left without saying goodbye. I do not want the same thing happening to the Sensha-do team. Especially, with Miss Nishizumi."

" _Jeez, I forgot about that!_ " Letting students know what was happening was important. Regardless of if it was a short or long leave, students were entitled to know promptly. If not, they would have…unpleasant feelings.

"I appreciate your concern, headmistress. Rest assured, I will complete these tasks before the end of the day."

Satisfied with his answer, Raidou smiled. "Your input to both students and teachers are invaluable. But know that your ways are still foreign to us."

"I am aware. Miss Chono told me about this shortcoming. I wasn't fair myself. I wasn't tolerant of Eastern cultures because I was set in my ways. I'm working to change that."

Raidou was surprised how Rirko was talking about his flaws nonchalantly. "I'm glad that this experience is not only extended to our students and staff. But, to you as well. East and West have always been at odds and sometimes this created conflict. If more people were more accepting and admitted their faults like you, we would be in a better place."

"But, that's in an ideal world, Headmistress. There are some who are stubborn to change."

Raidou was inclined to agree. "Indeed. That can be said for our world and Sensha-do."

"Sensha-do?" Rirko asked, but he already knew where she was going with this.

"Japan's two most prominent styles. The Nishizumi and the Shimada. Long have they been a part of Sensha-do. But now, with the world being reinvigorated by Sensha-do or Tankery where you're from, people are looking for ways to change the aspects of the sport. Of course, the family heads are opposed to this. They may be prominent now but."

"…their time will soon pass." As Raidou nodded, Rirko couldn't help but think about the future of Sensha-do. If what was Raidou said was correct, and the people wanted a more progressive way of doing the sport then that would make the families a relic of the past. They would be obsolete. Sensha-do what defined the Nishizumi so if that was taken away from them, what future would they have? Would there be a future for them?

"Nothing stays. Everything changes."

"Exactly right. You are preceptive to see that, Rirko. It's a shame. The families are so driven to make a name for themselves in the annals of history, that they fail to see what is happening in front of them."

"Or maybe they know, and are just waiting for the inevitable."

The sun was rising, and the students started to trickle in. Soon, it was going to be the start of another school day. Raidou sighed. "There's been growing tension between the liberal and progressive Sensha-do practitioners. Soon, this issue will need to be addressed. But for now, we focus on what is in front of us. And that is to support our girls here in this school. No matter what their affiliation might be."

"I second that." Rirko raised his coffee mug. Smiling, Raidou got up.

"How time flies. Do you have any plans once your assignment is up?"

"I was thinking about job hunting again. I already saved up for three months."

"Well," Raidou opened the door. "Come see me near the end of the school year. I have some contacts who would love having you. Give it some thought."

"Your confidence in me is appreciated, headmistress. Thank you." As he bowed, Raidou took her leave.

Leaving Rirko alone with his thoughts, he sat back down as he saw the steady crowd of students walking, running, talking, laughing and everything else that high-schoolers did. Drinking his already cold coffee, he mused to himself.

" _Miho. Your dreams and your aspirations. What is 'right' to you?_ "

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Homeroom Classroom – Morning**

It was another day in school for Anglerfish. Yesterday, they noticed Rirko's absence. When questioned, Ami said he took the day off. Everyone wondered why he would do that. But, Miho knew. She had eavesdropped on the conversation prior yesterday.

As the girls worked diligently on their seatwork, Miho's mind was preoccupied with various things. She was feeling better due to the medications and the new strategies Shinzuka taught her. However, she was still suspended from active Sensha-do participation. But her input in the various strategy sessions Yukari and the team commanders had proved valuable. Even if she wasn't at the helm, she was still an essential part of the team. Especially, when she had intimate knowledge of Kuromorimine's tactics.

The problem was that now Kuromorimine may have changed considering last year's loss. What kind of surprises awaited them during their exhibition match? But these concerns paled in comparison to what was happening in her personal life. Her entire life was turned upside down. Emotions that she had rarely felt were surfacing at an alarming rate. Sometimes, it was so overwhelming that her body couldn't take it and she would shut down.

Had it not been for the intervention of the staff of Oarai and the support of her friends, Miho would have given up long ago. But now, knowing that she had the support no matter what and someone who was willing to listen to her concerns, she felt better about herself. That, perhaps with time, things would turn back to the way they were. Or close enough.

"Miho?" Her thoughts were broken by the voice of the homeroom teacher. She was standing beside her. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, yes ma'am. Sorry, ma'am. I was preoccupied, that's all."

"Well, work isn't going to get done unless your pencil is moving."

"R-Right." As she scrambled to find her pencil, her case and book fell on the floor. Embarrassed, she picked her items up and set them on the desk. As she did this, some of the other students chuckled a little. She had to go back to work. Miho would have time to think later.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Student Council Office - Morning**

"What is so important that you need to get me personally?" Rirko was walking with Momo briskly. When she suddenly burst through his office door, he almost jumped. All Momo said was 'come with me. Now.'

As they climbed the stairs, Rirko wanted to know the reason but was being stonewalled by Momo. At last, they reached the Student Council room. Suddenly, both heard shouting. Lots and lots of shouting.

Rirko, wide-eyed, wasn't keen on getting into a mess that the Student Council may have created themselves. "I'm not going in there until you tell me what's going on."

"Do you not hear what's going on in the room?" Momo sternly said. There was a sudden noise of shouting rising.

"What is even going on in there? Where's Yuzu and Anzu?"

"They're…they're in there." Momo, who did her best to hold her stern façade, was apparently affected by this.

"And, Anzu sent you to get me?" Rirko then noticed that Momo went quiet. She started to shake and was tearing up.

"I thought. I thought I could handle it. I thought I could control them. But then, everything when to hell!" She walked closer to him. "Admit it! You like to see me like this?!"

" _What the f***?!_ " Rirko was dumbfounded. Although they never saw eye-to-eye on some issues, he had never hated her. He couldn't say anything because she cut him off.

"Fine! Whatever! I can't do this! I can't handle this situation! I need help! I need you!"

This was the first time Momo spoke to him this way. While a small part of him enjoyed seeing the normally hard-nosed Momo panic, the larger part of him felt it was his job to help. Looking at the door, still hearing the noise of screaming and crying, he swallowed hard and opened the door. When he did, he was greeted by five girls, two on one side and three on the other. Each of them was trying to yell louder than the other.

Yuzu and Anzu looked uncomfortable. They had tried to calm them down but to no avail. Momo was equally as flustered. With a stoic look, Rirko looked around until he found a big, heavy book. Taking the closed book, he held it up high on the two corners and slammed it as hard as he could on the ground. Everyone suddenly stopped shouting and looked at him.

"Hi!" Rirko firmly said. "How's it going?" At once, the five girls looked around and greeted him nervously. "Uh, how long this meeting went for?"

"About forty-five minutes," Yuzu replied. Rirko clasped his hands together.

"Okay! Why don't we take a fifteen-minute break? Use the washroom, eat something, take a drink, whatever. Afterwards, we can talk because the way I see it right now, we're not all exactly calm, are we?"

The girls looked at him. "Do we have to come back?" asked one of the girls.

"Uh, yeah? You do. Alright, break starts now!" Two of the girls sat back down on the couch, without talking to one another. One girl looked at her phone while standing and another left the room. Another still took out her iPod and started listening to tunes. Anzu, Yuzu and Momo were all surprised. How he was able to get the girls from shouting to calm in only a few minutes.

Rirko was looking on his phone when Anzu approached him. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"School..." Rirko mumbled the answer.

"But you weren't even phased by this." Yuzu was dumbfounded by Rirko's nonchalant way of handling the situation. "Do you do this kind of thing all the time?"

"Used too," Rirko shrugged. "I guess I got used to it?"

If people who spent their time in one job, they become desensitized by the everyday occurrences of the situation. Rirko, who spent his time in the school system, had been trained, taught and learnt to deal with specific types of problems. This, included. A calm mind was needed to handle this particular situation. Diplomacy, at that point, was long gone. They required a directive. Tthe girls returned to the room and sat in various places around the sitting area. Anzu requested Rirko to stick around, as a moderator. He sat on one of the loveseats.

He began his moderation right away. "Let's get on with it then."

The fight was between the Student Leaders of various Committees the council set up. The committees in question are shown below:

Oarai Naval Studies

Oarai Student Social Committee

Oarai Finance Committee

Oarai Human Resources/ Volunteer Committee

Oarai Public Works Committee

"Before the fight, we were having disagreements with the allocation of resources." Yuzu fidgeted with her fingers a little. "Each girl was stating her case to us, but each of them was interrupting each other."

"Then everything went to hell." Mono sighed.

Rirko looked at each of them. He noticed that some of them had red eyes. With the yelling and screaming, one would think it was more than a disagreement of resources.

"You girls wouldn't happen to know each other, would you?" The girls looked at each other.

"They were all part of the Oarai School Action committee a while back. It lasted until the end of last year."

"What happened to it?"

The naval representative spoke. "Disbanded, due to disagreements in the committee future programming."

"So. Let me guess. You were all friends once, huh?" Everyone exchanged glances.

"Not anymore." The fight was more about resources. It was a broken friendship. "We argued over what vision each of us had for the school."

"You guys were in an advisory role only." Momo shifted her monocle and crossed her arms. "Decisions like that are left to the council."

"We weren't told that!" The Public Work representative stood up. "We thought we had a say in what goes on in our school!"

"That's right! We were told that we would play an integral part in the development of the school!"

From what he was being told, the representatives were promised positions of power within the council. "And who told you this?" Rirko asked.

The four turned their heads to Momo. Momo, herself, was looking down and was being very quiet.

"Momo?" Anzu had her serious face on, again. "Care to explain?"

She sighed. "When we were practising Sensha-do last year, you wanted a committee to run the school in our steads. And you said you needed the members on such short notice. I had to promise them something!"

" _Goddamn it, Momo._ " The very fact she lied for them to cooperate was already in bad taste. The situation was now that they were promised something that never existed. The five girls who were friends once got greedy, and each wanted their vision. That cost them their friendship.

"Did you all happen to know exactly the conditions of the agreement?" Shaking their heads, he continued. "Was it said or was it in writing."

"It was said," the Finance committee member said, adjusting her position on the couch. "We thought the council would act in good faith."

Looking at the council, Yuzu and Anzu had sour faces while Momo looked ashamed. It was funny. It wasn't too long when the council were in such a position. The MEXT official reigned on his promise of shutting down Oarai. It was only when Anzu forced him to sign an agreement, and winning a match, was the promise enforced.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You were told that you would influence what goes on in your school. You **assumed** that the four of you would have control. However, rather than having one unified vision you were all greedy. Each person had a vision for the school, and each person wanted the other to agree unconditionally. That led to a fallout between all of you. Thus, the Action Committee disbands, and since it was near the end of the school year, the council technically had no obligation to keep good on that promise." Frowning, Rirko crossed his arms. "And, how exactly were you roped into your present roles."

Everyone looked at Anzu. She could only shrug.

"Of course. You were told too. Right. This wasn't about a disagreement about resources. If you girls buckled down, then it would have been resolved. No, this is about a friendship that turned sour, and everyone still pissed off at one another." For him to say it so bluntly caught everyone off guard in the room. There were some tears shed and sad faces all around. Rirko turned to the Student Council.

"Remember ladies; it wasn't so long ago you were in the same position." That statement hit the council hard. How they were promised something, only to be denied because of a technicality. He turned to the five girls.

"You all wanted your vision of what the school should be. Need I remind everyone in this room, that your responsibility is not to yourself. It is to the students you are representing. They have minds and hearts of their own. Represent them well. That is the job of any committee member." Silence filled the room. Now being presented with the cold, hard truth, everyone needed to make a choice.

Both the social and financial committee representatives got up. Wearing a face of sadness and anger, they walked out of the room without saying anything. Momo sighed, and Yuzu looked down. Either they would return, or someone would replace them.

"Is it too late to start over?" The Human Resource committee member asked. Rirko shook his head. "Because I'd like to do that."

"Well, how do we know if the Student Council is not going to screw with us again?" The committee member for Public Works was sore with the revelation. It was understandable that she would be distrusting of the council now.

The naval officer vouched for them. "We and the rest of the student body will hold them accountable. They have to be." She then looked at Rirko and the council girls.

"For the sake of the student body, we are willing to give the council one last chance. If something like this happens again, you girls can find other people to run your school for you. Regardless of the consequences, we will not be made fools of again!"

"Duly noted. Do whatever you see fit," Rirko said grimacing. The three girls got up, bowed before Rirko, before heading out the door.

The council and Rirko were the only ones left. He folded his arms and closed his eyes. " _I wasn't expecting the council to be capable of such deception. They're more crafter than I thought. Or rather, Momo is craftier."_

"Say it, then." He looked up and saw Momo shaking. "Say that I'm stupid. That's what you're thinking, right?!"

Rirko rolled his eyes. "This girl right here- I don't think you're stupid!" He was upset that Momo would assume him to be that heartless. " Do you regret your decision?"

"Yes, of course, I do!"

"And will you do it again?"

"No, never!"

Looking at Anzu and Yuzu, they both looked at Momo. She knew that she was going to have it when Rirko left the room.

"Mr Nagasawa, the Student Council will make reparations to those girls. You have my word."

"And try not to give Momo a hard time, alright?" Anzu and Momo were surprised by that request. "This was the only thing I saw she screwed up on. Other than that, she's a reliable, hard-working person."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Anzu made a huge grin.

Yuzu bowed. "I'll see if I can talk to the Public Works and Finance committee members later in the week. If they refuse to join us, then we'll have to find new members."

"I will personally apologize to each of those girls. I caused this mess; it's my responsibility to fix it." Rirko was happy that Momo was taking responsibility. At least, she wasn't acting like a drama queen.

"Thank you, Mr Nagasawa. Your help was greatly needed here." All three girls bowed.

Rirko got up and headed towards the door. "You approved of my excursion to Kuromorimine. I have to return the favour, no?" Closing the door behind him, he gave out a huge sigh. Walking towards his office, he learned that even the council, like everyone, was with flaws. But flaws such as those could be overcome.

* * *

"Momo." Anzu had her serious look on her. When Yuzu and Momo saw that face, she was serious.

"Yes, ma'am president? I know I messed up, but-"

"Shhh…" Sighing, Anzu went towards her hand held her hand. "I know I ask the both of you to do a lot for me and the school. I don't say it as much as I should. But, I truly appreciate your support. Promise me, if you find yourself in that position again. Please, let me know right away. You're more than a Student Council member. You're my friend. And that goes for Yuzu too."

Not only Momo had tears in her eyes, so did Yuzu. Momo broke down on the floor and wailed loudly. Anzu put her hand on her head and patted it.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

When the afternoon came, all the teams were wondering what kind of exercise they would be doing. More importantly, what kind of drills would Yukari be running. This being her first official training session as iterant commander, she was understandably nervous.

However, with the support of Miho, Yukari decided that they didn't have enough information on Kuromorimine as of right now to practice any strategies. It was agreed that they would be running basic drills. Shooting, running, stop and gun, run and gun, and so on. What the team discovered was that they were rusty on some of their drills and needed to run them a couple of times before getting it down pat. Precision and speed counted. One slip was too many, especially in the eyes of Kuromorimine.

Rirko and Ami took their spot on top of the watchtower. With a set of binoculars, Ami made some observations of her own.

"They're running regular drills. Is this what Yukari decided on?"

"If you don't know the basics, then you won't get the advanced stuff, right?" Seeing the tank move and shoot, Rirko wondered about their chances with Kuromorimine.

"Well, whatever works for them. I think I heard Yukari talking about holding a meeting for the commanders again in the sheds after this."

Rirko frowned. "Will it be late?"

"Oh, we don't have to go. I'll be for the commander's ears."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. Because I need to work on my spiel for the workshop."

"Speaking off," Ami looked at him. "Did you tell the girls you were leaving?"

Rirko admitted that he forgot, again. "I'll tell them when everyone is being brought in."

"Alright then." He made a sigh.

"Do you think they care?"

"Huh, what kind of a question is that?"

It was a question that was hanging on Rirko's mind. For the past few weeks, he had been trying to get to know each day on a name-by-name basis. He didn't know how much headway he made with this effort.

"Just a question, Ami."

"I'm pretty sure, they do. When the girls are assembling, don't you always wave at them?"

"I'm saying 'hi'. Just being nice."

"Really? You also go up to some of them and converse about random crap. Is that part of your job?"

"Actually, yeah. I have to get to know them."

Ami sighed, out of exasperation. "It's been three months since you came to Oarai. I think it's safe to say that you can't be called 'new' anymore."

"Huh." Rirko pause to think about it. Every day, he came to Sensha-do practice, and he had no obligation to do so. He interacted with the girls, and he had no obligation to do so. He engaged in conversation, knew their likes and dislikes, and he had no obligation to do so.

Ami continued, "And besides. I think they appreciate your support over Anglerfish. Especially with Miho, right?"

"Right." He also thought about his professional relationship with her. Would she react well if she knew he was leaving? But, he had an obligation to let everyone know of his departure so that they wouldn't be caught off guard. And that sooner or later, he would have to leave Oarai. He would need to step up his game to make sure she was okay when he went.

"I think...no...I know they will care."

Rirko smiled. "Thanks. You're too kind."

"Don't mention it. You deserve to know what you've been doing and how much of an impact it has on the team. I didn't use to interact with the girls until the beginning of the year when you started too. I thought it would have been awkward. Seeing you, relaxed and open with them, it made me do that too, you know?"

 _"So, Ami was learning from me?"_ He didn't know about relaxed. There was a lot of stuff on his plate, but he made an effort not to show it. It wouldn't be fair. "Well, just as long as you learnt something."

"So, you'll be telling them?"

Rirko still needed to tell them but felt awkward about it. "I don't know how to word it."

"Geez, look tell you what. I'll make the announcement, and you give them the details."

Rirko looked at her, surprised. "You'll hook me up like that?"

Ami grinned. For her to make the announcement and then filling in the details, it would make his situation a whole lot more tolerable.

The teams assembled at the end of practice. Ami told Yukari about an announcement, and they both went with Yukari and Miho. Everyone wondered what was happening.

"What's Mr Nagasawa and Miss Chono doing up there?"

"Do they have something to say?"

"They have too."

"I hope it's not bad news."

"Nah, it shouldn't be, I'll be alright."

Even Miho wondered what he was going to say.

Grabbing everyone's attention, Yukari started her brief speech. "I know everyone is wondering what we're going to do with Kuromorimine. We're trying to figure that out. And by 'we' I mean myself, Miss Nishizumi and the other commanders. But an answer will be forthcoming, and that's when we expect everyone to be on their game."

As agreements filled the air, Yukari continued, "Miss Chono would like to make an announcement. Ma'am?" Bowing, she took a step back. Ami cleared her throat.

"Mr Nagasawa will be taking a leave of absence in a few days time." She was about to say more but then was interrupted by gasps and whispers.

"Wait, he's leaving?!"

"Why, does anyone know?"

"He doesn't like it here?"

"Think it's the school's fault?"

"What did he do?"

"This is bullshit, why is he leaving?!"

Miho had a blank look on her face. Rirko was leaving? Why? Where was he going? Her heart started to beat hard, and she began to feel faint.

Everyone looked at Rirko. He knew they were all jumping to conclusions by looking at their faces. Confusion, anger, sadness. He didn't expect these reactions from them. He figured that no one would miss him.

"It's only for a week. I'll be attending a workshop in Kuromorimine and will be meeting up with you all before the match day. So, chill out!"

There were sighs of relief and some nodding. He wasn't leaving for good. But he would be away for a while. That was one hurdle he was over. The other…

Rirko turned to Miho. He didn't like what he saw. She was looking at him, shaking only a little bit, with both of her hands on her chest. Raidou was correct in her analysis. Had Rirko not told Miho, or anyone, about his departure they would have felt hurt and betrayed? This was a pain that he had no intention of inflicting on anyone. Especially, not Miho.

"That's it, girls! Commanders are to report to the Sensha-do sheds for our strategy meeting. The rest of you are dismissed." Everyone started to leave, but something was off. The girls went a little quieter than usual. Not the typical laughter, or interesting conversations, or anything. Just, quietly.

Even Rirko and Ami noticed the change in atmosphere.

"What's their problem?"

Ami shrugged. "You think the problem with you leaving may have something to do with it?"

For three months, Rirko worked hard on building a positive rapport with the girls of Oarai. However, it was just another assignment for him. It wasn't a permanent job. It was contractual. Soon, he would leave, and the girls would forget him and carry on like business as usual. He created relationships for the sole purpose of helping those he served. That was his experience for the last five years of his career. Travelling from one place to the other. Staying for long periods of time, only to leave and the students he helped forget about him. He did it because it was part of his job.

It hurt him at first. But, only after looking at it logically that he became desensitized with loss relationships with students and staff.

Rirko looked forwards towards the Sensha-do field and thought how drastically different his experiences have been between the East and the West. He shrugged at Ami.

"Maybe. Could be. It's a thought."

"It's a true thought. Don't think anything different." Both of them saw Miho and the others walking towards the sheds. His eyes and Miho's eyes met, and she smiled brightly.

Rirko thought of how he met Miho and the drama she inadvertently sucked him in. But, oddly enough, he was happy. Not only had he had the opportunity to help others, but he was improved as well. Pointing to the group, who at that point was halfway towards the sheds, Miho turned and saw. Bowing quickly, she turned and ran…and fell on the ground. Blushing and dusting herself off, she trotted away.

Giving a nod to Ami, he turned to leave; he walked back towards the school. He knew that he was making a difference in Oarai. But sooner, or later, they would have to part ways. He knew, Ami knew, and he was sure deep down, Miho knew. Her attachment to him was raising potential problems. If he didn't address them soon, then it could as well strike back at him later.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know, as always, if anything is up. Your support, as always, is greatly appreciated. I wouldn't be writing without people reading. Thank you.**_


	27. Eyesight To The Blind

_**A/N: Another chapter. Thank you all those who PM'd and left reviews.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Early Morning**

With the workshop beginning in three days, Rirko had to go overtime in digging up differences and similarities between Eastern and Western cultures. Further, he wished to know everything he needed to know about Shiho. It wasn't an easy task. With school duties keeping him busy during the day, he re-evaluated the need to go to the Sensha-do field for the afternoon. At least, until the workshop was over.

"Another morning. It's getting colder too."

Rirko sipped on his coffee and looked out. It was still dark, and the horizon was a dark blue. Looking down, he saw the school grounds. Not a soul in sight. Or was there? Looking at his watch, he saw the time: 7:25 am. Today was a session day. However, it would be their last until after the match between Oarai and Kuromorimine. Rirko would go on ahead, attend the workshop, then the match. It was a feasible plan. It had to be; it was the only plan he had.

Looking down on the school ground again, he sighted a figure making its way towards the school. It was running. He couldn't make out who it was very well however he could make an educated guess. Who else would be running into school at 7:30 am? He saw how the figure almost tripped on almost nothing, stumbled a few steps and started to run again.

Rirko smiled. "Yeah, it's totally her." Setting his coffee down, he stood to wait for his visitor. A minute later, a few raps on the door. The door opening slowly, Miho stood waiting with her bookbag on her shoulder. She looked winded from all the running she was doing but otherwise looked good for a morning person.

Miho panted a few breaths before trying to get a word in. "G-Good…mo-morning. Mr Nagasawa."

"Morning, Miho. Trying breathing…slowly. It'll help." Taking his advice, she breathed deeply for a minute. She regained her composure.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Late?" Rirko looked at his watch. "You're on time."

"What? Really?" Miho pondered a bit. "Maybe I set my alarm early. I thought I was late."

"Well, regardless you're here. That's what counts, right?"

"Right!" Closing the door behind her, Miho took her seat, with Rirko preparing the water and cups. Soon, they were in their usual positions.

"Today will be our last session before I leave for the workshop in Kuromorimine. I mentioned this yesterday to the rest of the team. I think you were there too." Miho nodded. She understood, but she looked troubled.

"Miho? What's going on? You wouldn't happen to be stressed about this, would you?"

"I, uh. No, I'm okay with this." Miho tried to crack a smile, but she knew that Rirko would catch on. And he did.

"That doesn't sound convincing to me. Well?"

Thinking for a moment, Miho processed what was being asked. "Okay. I feel…stressed about it."

"Glad your opening up a little," Rirko said, shifting his chair. He needed to address the issue. The fact that Miho may have been leaning too much on him for support. It was his own fault. He opened himself as a support for her to use. However, with all that had happened during the last few weeks, he suspected that she thought she couldn't handle herself without him being around.

"Changes are inevitable, Miho. They happen to us each day. Just because I'm not here, it doesn't mean that you'll be alone."

Miho looked down and then shook her head. "I was able to make it far with you and my friends. You're always giving me good advice. Now that you're leaving, I don't know."

"Don't know, what?"

There was a moment of silence, as per the usual. Rirko was gently prodding to get answers, and Miho was apprehensive about revealing how she felt. The weeks they spent together, however, and the events that happened in Notojima Miho felt comfortable confiding in him.

"I'm…scared. What happens if another attack happens and you're not there. What will I do?"

" _Should have seen this coming._ Well, other than myself, who do you have to support you?"

"…my friends? My team? The teachers? Shinzuka? My sister?"

Rirko smirked a little. "See, you have these people ready to support you. You've been learning how to deal with your anxiety attacks. Shinzuka has given you tools to help cope, and I've been teaching you what you can do in different scenarios. We've spent a good three months on this. You'll be fine."

"I'll…be fine. Be fine." Miho was touched that Rirko had faith in her ability to deal with her issues. Before, she feared about not having his support if a repeat of Notojima happened. With him reminding her that she had others waiting in the wings, she felt more comfortable. But this led the way to another question that was on her mind. An issue that made her heart skip a beat. It was a question that she pondered after Rirko made his announcement. She went silent again.

"That's not the only thing, is it?"

Miho shook her head. "You're leaving now but coming back. But…"

" _Oh boy, here we go._ Yes?"

"At the end of the school year…you'll be leaving Oarai, won't you?"

Rirko sighed. "Yes. My contract with Oarai will be up then. I'll be returning to my home country."

Her heart dropped like a rock. Closing her eyes, she hung her head and sighed. She folded her hands and tried to slowly breathe. The thought of the man who had been supporting her…leaving at the end of the year. It was depressing.

Rirko knew that Miho was hurting by this fact. But for her to ask his question and him confirming it was a good thing. She knew that one day, he would leave. That was why it was important for Miho to get the training and techniques necessary to deal with her crises. So that she would learn how to cope, without him.

"Yeah,…sucks don't it."

"Yes. Yes, it does. I'm sorry. I had to ask."

"Which is fine. You now know."

Miho looked at him with a puzzled look. "Know what?"

"That we have a limited time together. Before the school year ends, I want to be sure that you'll be okay. And the only way to be sure is to teach you all I know about dealing with emotional crises. That, and your 'other issue.'"

Miho knew full well what he was referring to. "You'll be going to Kuromorimine. Will you see mother?"

Rirko scratched his head. "Perhaps, if she'll allow me. She's pretty mad about my involvement with you."

Shiho's involvement in Miho's recovery was non-existent. At least, according to both Rirko and Miho. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is she angry with you? What did you do? Aren't you doing your job?" Inside of her, Miho had a righteous fury. Why was her mother angry with a man who cared for her more than she did? While Rirko was supportive, Shiho did nothing but rag on her, her style and everything she did. Talking about Shiho's intentions would no doubt open another can of worms. There was just no time to speak about this issue.

"I have no idea, Miho. People do things for a reason. It is up to the person if they reveal their intentions to others. I'm not going to speculate without getting all the facts. However, know that we all have hearts and minds of our own. Our intentions, whether good or ill, makes or breaks us in this world. How we interpret these actions, however, can be just as fatal."

"What do you mean by this?" It sounded like a riddle. Miho wanted to know. She leaned closer to Rirko.

"We do things for a reason. For the sake of others or ourselves. For good or evil. For honour or self-interest. Our actions can be seen as ill or good, depending on the viewer's ideals. For example, I had a problem with Eastern cultures. I saw things differently the first time I came here. It was only after learning 'why' people do certain things, that I understood. That's the trick. Learning the reason 'why.'"

"The reason, why? So…" The gears in Miho's head was turning. " _Why is mother angry with him? Why is she not speaking to me? Why did Maho leave me alone that time?_ "

Rirko continued. "It's important to get all the facts straight before confronting. Otherwise, what you'll be saying is conjecture."

"A lie?"

"Conjecture. A guess. Once you understand a person's reasoning, you begin to understand that person."

Humans sometimes lived by the 'shoot first, ask questions later' rule. It was important that dialogue is established between parties before anything. Otherwise, misunderstanding could take root through fear and misconceptions. And those fears could twist into something people would call 'truth.'

Miho had been questioning her sister and her mother's actions in Kuromorimine. It was now she started to think. Was the reasoning her mother gave back then, the actual truth? Or, was there something more to it? Did Maho really abandon her? Or, was there something more? All these years, she had formulated an automatic assumption that her family hated her for going against her family traditions. But what if that wasn't the case. There was another reason?

"I…it's a lot to think about," Miho said finally. It was a lot to take in. However, Rirko's insight gave her a new approach. How would she address the issue with her family?

"I know. Try not to dwell on it too much. Finding out the reason 'why' is just as bad."

"How so?"

"Paranoia. We start guessing the ill intentions of others. Humans, being the social creatures, we are, can't afford to be alone. If you try to figure out 'why' then you might be inclined to keep your friends at arm's length. Where you are right now, you can't afford that now."

She needed her friends and the people around her. "I understand. I will trust my friends, my team, and all those who support me."

"Glad to hear it," Rirko said, with a smile. "You have people, Miho. Good people. Remember that."

"I know." Giggling, she noticed the time on the clock. It was ten after eight. "I better get ready for class. I hope your workshop goes well, Mr Nagasawa."

Rirko sighed. "So, do I, Miho. Talk to people if something's up. They'll help you on your way."

Miho felt elated. Knowing that supports were there and had a new lens to consider her situation, she bowed and happily left the room.

"At least, she's happy." Rirko got up and heading towards the window. It was cloudy, but not raining. He could see the students clearly. All sorts are walking towards the school for another day of learning. He returned to his desk, knowing that he still had a way to go before he could say that he was ready.

"All right, Shiho. What do I know about you?

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's Office – Morning**

For the next two hours, he was heavily engrossed in working on his East vs West speech, as well as learning as much as he could about Shiho.

Knowing that he wouldn't have time to speak with anyone, he posted on his door, before the day began, 'Do Not Disturb.' If he was to have any success in Kuromorimine, he would have to dedicate some school time to the upcoming workshop.

It would have been easier if Shiho had an autobiography. Unfortunately, she wasn't that vain. There were some articles about Shiho, her exploits in the Sensha-do world and events she attended. She was a recipient of multiple awards pertaining to Japanese culture and heritage. Some of the articles and photos dated even back twenty-five years ago.

" _So, she's been in the game for that long?"_ Scratching his chin, it was safe to assume that Shiho knew the ins and outs of Sensha-do. She also made a few rivals during her younger days. Notably, one name continued to pop up.

"Chiyo Shimada." Deciding to do a quick site search, he found out about the Shimada style and Chiyo's involvement in the university strain of Sensha-do. She even had a child who was a prodigy named Alice.

" _Both of their families are heavily involved in Sensha-do. But, did their children have a choice? I mean, what about-_ "

Rirko shook his head fiercely. " _No, no, these are Western values talking! Impartial._ "

After reading the book on the differences on cultures, Rirko knew that in the East, a lot of things were passed down to their children. Traditions, duties and whatever the family was doing at the time. So, children had no say in the traditional sense. It was expected. It was the norm.

Accepting this, Rirko closed the tab about Chiyo and focused on Shiho once again. Doing a more refined search, he then came across something interesting.

It was a video interview. It was dated back fifteen years, in Kuromorimine. Conducted by the Japanese Federation Editorial. Clicking on it, he wondered what she said. But when he saw, it was entirely different. Much, much different.

She still had that severe air. She displayed a zeal and conviction for the sport, like her current self, but was more flexible, using open gestures and her face lacked any stressed-out features. The interviewer introduced her as the incoming chairperson of the Federation. There were some points that Rirko took note:

Her need to modernize Sensha-do

\- Creating a rapport between MEXT and the Federation

\- Having schools participate in the sport

\- Work in safety features for the betterment of the participants

" _Where the hell did this woman go?_ " He had to admit, if Shiho was this open, he would have had no problems approaching her. So, what changed. Little did he know; his question was going to be answered.

* * *

 _Miss Nishizumi, it seems that you have a vision for Sensha-do._

 _That I do, yes. It is ambitious, but I have the support of the Federation and its members. I seek to transform the Federation into something that future generations can look forward too. A future in which the spirit of sportsmanship, fairness and skill are required._

 _Aren't you worried about the pushback you may get from traditionalists, not to mention from your own family?_

 _I understand the apprehension when it comes to change. But in these modern times, changes are necessary for survival. It is through one's skill and perseverance that we pave the way into the future. Not for ourselves, but for the next generation. People may think that Sensha-do is an old sport. This is due to the misconceptions in the past. Misunderstandings that I wish to rectify._

 _Sounds like your serious about this._

 _I am. When it comes to the future of Sensha-do, and my children, I am ready to do whatever it takes._

* * *

"Whatever it takes, huh?" Rirko made a note of this interesting line. She was the type of person who would get her hands dirty. Sounded like someone she knew. This raised more questions than answers. The optimistic Shiho that he saw was not the same one he had come to know. So, from that time to the present, something must have changed. But what? He had to know.

Suddenly, he heard an e-mail notification. Minimizing the search tab, he checks his e-mail. The e-mail was a throwaway (meaning a person could sign up for an e-mail on a site and after 24-48 hours, it would be deleted). There was no subject line. The e-mail only contained a pdf attachment.

He knew better than to open a suspicious e-mail from an unknown sender. But curiosity got the better of him, and he opened it. What he saw next, shocked him.

Marked 'confidential', it appeared to be a police report containing details of an incident. An incident that regarded one Tsuneo Nishizumi.

"What the hell?" Rirko didn't know if someone up in the sky liked him or if this was an elaborate prank. How did this person know about his investigation into the Nishizumi? More importantly, how did this person know who he was and his involvement? Rirko read the report, in part:

* * *

" _Tsuneo Nishizumi. Status: Deceased._

 _Cause of death: Succumbed to injuries following a gas explosion, one hour after the incident._

 _Details of incident:_

 _At 11:46 am, multiple witnesses heard yelling in the Sensha-do tank sheds located in a JDF base in the suburbs of Tokyo. At least 14 people ran from the sheds._

 _At 11:48 am, explosions came from the sheds, engulfing five heavy tanks and three light tanks. At the time 13 of the 15-tank maintenance crew were accounted for. Yelling from the sheds were heard and assumed to be the missing two crew members._

 _Tsuneo Nishizumi ran towards the shed, without any regard for safety and into an opening of the blaze._

 _At 11:52 am, the two missing crew members were retrieved by firefighters. Suffered from smoke inhalation and 2_ _nd_ _-degree burns. When asked about Tsuneo Nishizumi's whereabouts, both pointed inside of the blaze._

 _At 12:00 pm, firefighters were able to contain the blaze. Firefighters began a search for Tsuneo Nishizumi._

 _At 12:16 pm, firefighters found Tsuneo Nishizumi under a broken tank cover, with 2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_ _-degree burns covering 75% of his body. Emergency crews rushed him to the nearest medical centre._

 _At 1:16 pm, Tsuneo Nishizumi was pronounced deceased, next of kin notified._

 _There will be no further investigation, and the incident will be treated as an isolated incident. An information blackout has been enforced."_

* * *

Rirko's heart sank, and his jaw hit the floor. For a few moments, he was shocked about what he just read. 'Information Blackout' 'no further investigation?' Quickly, he opened a new tab and searched for the name 'Tsuneo Nishizumi.'

Nothing. Completely nothing. No name existed on the search engine. Not even an advanced search. It was a total information blackout. The family must not want anyone to know. Scratching his head, he closed his eyes and thought.

" _The initial stages of the investigation were done. But then, an information blackout was enforced. Also, the name 'Tsuneo Nishizumi' has been erased from public knowledge. But, surely someone with half a brain would want to know the father of the two Nishizumi heirs. Someone must have wanted to know."_

His fingers are shaking; he searched for 'Nishizumi father'.

There were some articles that raised the issue. An official response that was posted was Shiho saying to 'respect my privacy' and 'a man that left long ago.'

He had enough. Removing himself from the computer, he went over to the couch to lie down. "Are you f***ing for real?"

The revelation of Miho and Maho's father, his death and subsequent denial by his own family was all too much. Thinking about it now, was it any wonder that Shiho did what she did to Miho? She must have been afraid of a repeat of what happened to her husband. Shiho's berating Miho for saving her mates and then leaving Kuromorimine. She must have wanted Miho to have a life without Sensha-do. Shiho already found an heir in Maho, so her obligation to fulfilling the Nishizumi legacy was met. Now, it seems, that Shiho didn't want anyone to know what happened to her husband.

But someone did know. And that someone gave him a police report explaining everything. But who was it? Who would be privy to this incident, other than the family members and witnesses?

There was only one person that knew of his intentions. Rubbing his eyes, Rirko texted to Ami.

"Need to talk. Important k?"

He got his reply:

"K. During practice."

Putting his phone away, Rirko sighed. "Guess I'm heading to practice after all."

His office phone started to ring. Sighing heavily, he went over to the desk and picked it up. "Nagasawa here?" He recognized the voice on the other end.

"Bruh."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School -Headmistress Office – Afternoon**

"I believe I've been more than accommodating."

"And we thank you for that, headmistress. I assure you that this whole thing is worth the effort."

Ibuki and Shiho were looking over the final details of the whole workshop in which the Sensha-do officials would participate in. When it was suggested to use Kuromormine as a venue, Shiho was…less than pleased. She denied it outright, citing it as a waste of time. True to Nishizumi form, Shiho was not afraid to state her opinion.

In the end, Ibuki was able to twist Shiho's arm by reaching a deal. If Kuromorimine was used as a venue, then the J.M.H.I would let up with some of the protests that were happening around the school. At present, demonstrators were protesting outside of the school gates for a safer Sensha-do. But Shiho was still the headmistress and could allow who to come and who to bar.

She was indifferent in the lineup of participants. Until…

"What…is…this?" Shiho pointed to the 'East and Western Culture Presentation' that Rirko was presenting.

"That is our presentation regarding cultural differences."

"And the man presenting is…"

"Rirko Nagasawa, a visiting counsellor, stationed in Oarai." Shiho flinched at that name. She folded her arms and looked sternly.

"I do not want that man here."

Ibuki couldn't afford that. Rirko's presentation was the J.M.H.I's entire case. "With respect, headmistress, we need that particular person for this presentation."

"You can find someone else for this presentation. That man will not set foot in Kuromorimine." Shiho was a strong-willed individual. So was Ibuki.

"Then we have a problem." Both women stared each other down. Dealing with Ibuki, Shiho knew that she wouldn't be backing down. She would either must relent, or compromise.

"What will it take to agree with my point of view?"

Ibuki was interested in why Shiho want Rirko around. "Tell me the reason why."

Shiho folded her hands. "That particular man…he is embroiled in a personal matter involving my family. We do not see eye to eye on anything."

"So, it's because of a grudge that the two of you have?"

"I wouldn't call it a grudge. But, I have it on good authority that he does not agree with the way I run things."

"With Sensha-do?"

"Hmm…" Shiho was ambiguous with her answer. Ibuki knew there was more than what she was letting on.

"Have you even met the man?" Ibuki looked at her, inquisitively. How can one hold a grudge if the two never met? Was it a one-sided grudge?

"I trust my sources, Miss Sawa. My sources are sure of his hostile intent."

"Hostile…that's a strong word. _The headmistress must really hate Rirko. I wonder what he did?_ "

Shiho knew she wasn't going anywhere with this line of questioning. She wouldn't get Rirko out of the presentation, but she could at least compromise.

"He can participate, but he cannot stay on the school grounds." Shiho was adamant about it. She didn't want his influence near Maho or her students.

Ibuki thought about her offer. "I'll let him know, then. We will provide for his accommodation."

"I care not what you do with the man. So long he is not disrupting anything in this school, he can do what he wishes."

Satisfied with the solution, Ibuki turned to leave. "I don't want to keep you any longer, headmistress, so I'll be leaving to make the necessary changes to the venue."

"You do that," Shiho mumbled the words as Ibuki started to leave.

"Headmistress Nishizumi," Ibuki looked at Shiho, with piercing eyes. "Just because you may have a grudge, does that mean he has one for you?" Leaving that thought in the room, Ibuki made her exit.

Shiho shook her head, " _that woman is insufferable._ " The only reason why Shiho was putting up with her was that of the backlash she and the J.M.H.I have been causing in the Sensha-do world. Rumors about schools participating in an unsanctioned play style called 'Tank-a-thon' was causing quite a stir. With the decline of Sensha-do proper and with the public's lust for supposed bloodshed, she was disturbed where the future of Sensha-do was going.

Looking at the list of presenters, Shiho glared at Rirko's name. Although Ibuki was insufferable, Ibuki had a point. How could someone know someone only out of word of mouth alone? But then she thought about what he was doing back in Oarai. How Ami said, he didn't agree with Shiho's parenting or her way of handling Miho's situation.

" _What does he know? He understands nothing! He is nothing!_ " Thinking about Rirko made Shiho's blood boil. She wanted nothing more than to make the man threatening her family disappear. Easier said than done. The phone then rang.

"Nishizumi."

"Shiporin!"

Shiho rubbed her eyes. " _Not this woman, again._ What is it, Chiyorin?"

Chiyo Shimada, Shiho's rival and university representative of the Sensha-do Federation. Her job was to create a smooth transition for a Sensha-do practitioner from one of the carrier schools to a university program. She also oversaw the University Selection Team in which her daughter was the commander.

"What? You sound annoyed."

"Try talking to that Sawa person every day. You would be annoyed too."

"Ah yes. The workshop. You'll be there, won't you?"

"Yes. I must be. The initiative wants the entire Federation board to go. That includes you, of course."

"Of course. But, I'm open to changes if they are worthy."

"Well, that makes one of us." Shiho was dead set in not changing anything in the Nishizumi style, regardless if she learnt something. "I would have thought that the Shimada would not be changing anything regarding their style."

Chiyo sighed on the other side of the phone. "Well. There's been some talk. I am a strong advocate in the old ways, as are you. But some in the family who have started advocating for a shake-up of sorts."

"Shake up?" What was going on in the Shimada household?

"The initiative's talks have convinced some that the Sensha-do household styles are…outdated. Therefore, it is due for a major overhaul."

"You can't be serious, Chiyorin! You can't let that happen!"

"And I won't. We, Shimada, have a proud history. One that I intend to keep and pass down to Alice when her time comes."

"Yes." Shiho had wished that her daughters were more like Alice Shimada. "How is your daughter?"

"Alice is…growing. I hate to admit it. She's becoming more distant from me. Even though I try to be around her more, she's insistent in spending time alone in her room and on the Sensha-do practice field. I still think your daughter had something to do with her change in disposition. I expect full compensation."

"Miho hasn't done anything; I thought I explained it to you before!" After Alice's match with Miho, Alice became more vocal in what she wanted. She also asserted on her desires and wants, even though she was still a child. Chiyo believed it was due to Miho's influence.

"How about your daughters, Shiporin?"

"Maho has been learning from me about the Nishizumi style and has grown to a point where I feel comfortable in leaving delicate matters in her hands. As for Miho…" There was a lull of silence in the call.

"Yes. I saw that match. Is she alright?"

Shiho didn't want to admit it, but she had no idea how Miho was doing. The last thing she heard about her was when she was in Notojima. "She's doing alright, Chiyorin. Her friends are with her."

"Well, it's nice to have friends, isn't it?" Chiyo sighed, paused and spoke again. "Our time is ending, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean. Changes in Sensha-do, the family styles struggling to keep relevancy. The winds of change are blowing. The Shimada, the Nishizumi. We are some of a dying breed. That's what I mean."

Chiyo made a good point. Shiho recollected her conversation with Ami about the same thing in Notojima.

"It doesn't mean we can't put up a fight. The Nishizumi intend to survive this change regardless. Can that be said for the Shimada?"

Another lull. "Ha, always like you Shiporin to light a fire right under me. If you intend to fight, then I'm resigned to do so as well."

"Survivor wins then. See you." Hanging up the phone, Shiho welcomed the distraction. Regardless of their status of being rivals, Shiho did think of Chiyo as a close friend. Perhaps, one of the few she had. Turning her eyes back to the paper, Shiho studied Rirko's name again. Calmed down, she now had an opportunity to reason.

Rirko didn't do anything personally. It was true that he was assigned to Oarai. Miho, being a student of Oarai, meant that he was responsible for her. He was trained in Western ideology and values. Was he imparting these values to her daughter? Miho had always been one to do things differently, but she didn't directly disobey her.

Now this made Shiho unsure. Was he indeed the villain she made him out to be? She shook the thoughts out of her head. " _He's disrespecting my family and turning my daughter against me. He is corrupting her. Whatever it takes, I will make Miho see reason._ "

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Afternoon**

"Alright then. I'll leave you to it. Say hi to mom and dad for me. Okay. Bye." Sighing, Rirko put down the receiver. "Damn it all to hell."

Rirko's brother originally planned to stop over in Oarai. Unfortunately, he changed jobs and now was no longer able to keep that arrangement. While disappointed, Rirko understood the situation. Looking at the cupboard, he shook his head.

"Now what am I supposed to do with that thing?" Checking his e-mail, he received one from Ibuki.

* * *

 _Hello Rirko,_

 _There have been complications regarding your accommodations in Kuromorimine. I don't know what you did, but the headmistress was adamant about you not staying on the grounds. Don't worry, though. We'll make alternative accommodations so that'll be near the school._

 _Just please, don't anger the headmistress any further. This is her school we'll be in._

 _Ibuki_

* * *

Rirko could only laugh. Shiho shut him out? He typed a reply:

 _Hello Ibuki,_

 _I'm sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused you and the JMHI. I have been dealing with a personal issue that involves the headmistress. Therefore, it's only understandable that she holds a degree of hostility._

 _I was planning to make alternative accommodations myself. Your assistance and input are much appreciated. I will meet you in a few days._

 _Regards, Rirko_

* * *

Rirko was able to head out when he thought about writing to Maho. If she wanted to talk, then it would be an opportune time. Knowing that practice would be starting soon, he hastily typed his e-mail:

 _Maho,_

 _I don't know if you see this, but the Federation will be holding a workshop that'll be stuck in Kuromorimine in a few days. I just wanted you to know._

 _R_

He put 'R' there, on the off chance that Shiho was reading Maho's e-mail. He didn't put it past her. Grabbing the key, he turned off the lights and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

As Rirko walked over to the watchtower, like countless times before, he had time to think about what he was going to say to Ami.

She was, no doubt was the one who sent out that mysterious e-mail with the police report. He did not know what were her true intentions. Was she trying to make up for what she did in Notojima? Or, was she merely trying to help him understand what was going on in Shiho's head?

As he slowly approached, he saw Ami alone, standing alone overseeing the girl's practice. He had arrived late, so they started already. Climbing the ladder, he was still in debate on what he was going to say.

The two were now right beside each other. Breaks in the clouds revealed the sun, shining its glow upon the ground periodically. The roaring of tanks and shots filled the area, making knowledge of the team's intent to master their craft and win against any foe.

"Hey." Rirko stood right beside her. No teasing, no silliness. It was serious.

"Hey yourself." Ami's mood matched his.

"So, I can assume it was you who sent me that e-mail?"

She was silent for a moment. "Yeah. It was me."

"How did you get that document? It was undoubtedly sensitive information."

"The incident happened in a JDF base. I was the highest-ranking officer there visiting at the time. I was also the first responder there. The police reported to me."

"And the information blackout?"

"Happened a few days after. Shiho didn't want anyone to know. She asked me to destroy all information regarding the death."

"But you didn't." Ami shook her head.

"I told her I did, but I made a copy of the report in case…" There was a silence between the two. Apparently, it was painful to discuss.

"In case?"

"…that the girls ever wanted to know what really happened."

Rirko's eyes widened. "The girls don't know."

"No, they don't."

Rirko scratched his head in frustration. Inevitably even at a young age, Miho and Maho would have asked what happened to their father. Especially, if he was part of their life. "How did Shiho explain it to them, then?"

"No idea. When Shiho asked me to destroy the information regarding Tsuneo's death, I knew I wasn't supposed to ask anymore."

"A cover-up, huh?"

"You can call it that."

"But what Tsuneo did was courageous and brave. He sacrificed himself for the sake of his friends."

"I'm not denying that, Rir. But Shiho saw it differently."

Sighing, Rirko stopped to think about the information presented. What would have happened if people found out about Tsuneo's death? Why was Shiho so intent on keeping this a secret, even from her own daughters? What ramifications, if any, would be felt and by who?

There was no one in the world that could know of Shiho's intentions. Her own family as well. She had fooled them all.

Rirko laughed sadly. "And now it seems that the same, sick drama is playing out again."

"With Miho, you mean?" She pondered a bit. "Actually, that makes sense. What happened to Tsuneo could have ended the same way with Miho back then."

It was still conjecture, but a high possibility. What if the reason why Shiho condemned Miho's actions was not that it went against the family norm, but because she didn't want a repeat of what happened to her husband. The family and cultural norm was a convenient excuse.

"What will you do with this knowledge?" Now that Rirko knew about the circumstances behind the Nishizumi's actions, Ami wondered what he would be doing.

"For the moment, nothing. Sooner or later, however, this secret will be revealed. Regardless if I share it or not."

"Are you going to tell Miho?"

Rirko scoffed, "are you for real? Not only don't I have the right to do that, but it's also confidential privy only to a select few. And it must be kept that way."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ami was thankful for Rirko's confidentiality. Her sharing the report was risking him, to tell the truth to everyone.

"Did you know him?" Rirko asked a while later.

"Huh?"

"Tsuneo. Did you know him?"

"Yes, actually." Ami smiled at the fond memories of him and Shiho, speaking, at length, about the differences of Sensha-do ideals. "It reminds me of this one time."

* * *

 _JDF base. Ami was visiting some other officers there for a separate function. It just so happened that Shiho was visiting after a long day in the Federation office. Tsuneo was working on maintenance for the tanks. As per usual, a seemingly innocent remark heated up in a difference of opinion between the two. At this point, Shiho and Tsuneo were dating. But, the relationship was kept secret from everyone, save for Ami._

" _Sensha-do is not a sport; it's a battle of wills." Shiho had her hands on her hips. As if to look more prominent. Tsuneo scoffed._

" _Sensha-do is a sport. Meant to be enjoyed like any other sport. Why are you so serious about this? Aren't you having fun?" A simple question for a person like Tsuneo. Laid-back, hardworking and honest, he didn't understand the responsibility Shiho had bestowed upon as a member of the Nishizumi family._

" _It's not supposed to be 'fun'"_

 _Tsuneo's eyes widened and wore a frown. "Then you're doing it wrong."_

" _And you know because you're a Sensha-do practitioner…oh, wait!"_

" _Keep talking like that. See if I want to repair your team's tanks again."_

" _Go ahead; I can care less! I have other capable mechanics out there that can do the job just as well."_

 _Tsuneo smiled. "Not as good as me! I'm the best; you should know that by now!"_

" _Ughh!" Shiho crossed her arms, closed her eyes and sighed. "You're impossible. Really, is teasing me the only way you pass the time? Don't you have some tanks to oil up?"_

" _Hey, I can only do it because it's you. Besides, the team is in no rush." He stood there with a gentle, warm smile. He was enjoying every minute of it._

 _Shiho glanced at Ami, who was unconsciously wearing a smirk. "Is this amusing for you, Ami?"_

" _N-No, sensei! I'm sorry!"_

" _Wow, taking it on your own student. If that's not the pinnacle of a healthy student-teacher relationship, I don't know what is."_

 _Shiho then marched over to Tsuneo, who was holding a rag. She punched him in the arm._

" _You're not setting a good example for your student, Shiho!"_

" _Shut up!" Shiho kept hitting him again and again. Tsuneo laughed while trying to block Shiho's punches. Suddenly, Shiho started to crack up._

" _It's not funny, Tsuneo! Stop laughing!" But Tsuneo continued to laugh, running around the shed with Shiho not far behind._

 _It was only the three of them. No one else was around. Ami couldn't help but hide a smile while the two of them were chasing each other. This was the only time when she saw her teacher smile openly._

* * *

Remembering the happy moment, Ami wept some tears. Heartbreaking. The only person Shiho show any happiness for was long gone.

"I-I'm sorry. He just made her happy. His death hit everyone hard."

Rirko swallowed a lump in his throat and stared. She was hurting. What could he say? What could he do to make her feel better?

Sighing, she continued speaking. "When Tsuneo died, Shiho was in hysterics. Lucky, Maho and Miho were off with the maids doing an errand at the time. She locked herself in the manor for an entire week. The girls were confused and scared."

"Goddamn it."

"Afterwards, she was colder. She hardly showed any emotion. She focused all her energies on Sensha-do and resolved to keep the Nishizumi line going. And, here we are." Suddenly, she gripped the safety bar with both hands and shook. She was hiding her eyes under her hat, but Rirko knew she was crying.

"Why did he have to go, huh?! Why did he go back to save those two?! He knew he was screwed the moment he went back into the flames! Didn't he know what would happen? How could he be so stupid! So unbelievably, impossibly –"

"Stop."

Ami looked at Rirko with tear filled eyes. Her rage and sadness overflowing, he could feel it off her. She was hurting. He went close to her and put his hand on top of her.

"You asked why he went back for those two?" Rirko whispered gently to her. "Why he couldn't just leave those two to burn? Because no man with a heart would ever do such a thing."

Tsuneo had always been kind and considerate. Even when teasing Shiho often, he knew when to draw the line. Above all else, he treated his crew as his own family and cared for them as such. When Tsuneo died, the entire maintenance crew for the base collapsed. It took three months to get everything to at least working order.

Letting go, Rirko stood and waited for her reply. Ami stared at him and considered his words. After a moment of silence, she closed her eyes.

"A lot of people miss him, Rir. He was irreplaceable."

"People with that type of character and spirit. They're a dime a dozen in this day in age. I have no doubt about it. That is why, in our own way, we honour the spirit they represented. Doing our best, for the memory of that person. It's one way we can do that person justice."

The tanks were coming into the sheds. The team was assembling right at the front. The practice was over for the day. Ami walked over to Rirko and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." As she climbed down the ladder, Rirko was left dumbfounded. He just received a kiss. It was unexpected for him.

Standing for a few moments, he then made his way to the sheds, following Ami from behind.

* * *

 ** _I think this was a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't have really much to say but: thank you._**


	28. Anywhere I Wander

**_A/N: I believe a change of scenery is needed to keep things interesting, don't you agree? Anyways, thanks for the support. FYI, updates may be slow because of the holidays._**

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's House – Early Morning**

Rirko was slated to leave 8:00 am for a noon arrival in Kuromorimine. Planning to stay for a week and three days, he packed as much as he could in his small luggage. Triple checking everything, ensuring that the house wouldn't burn down in his absence, he locked the door.

As he made his way to Oarai's helipad, he thought about what happened yesterday. His rage for Shiho who failed to watch over her children has given way to pity. She was dealing with an unresolved heartache. Her strong will and perseverance was the only reason why she was where she was today. She may need help just as much as her daughters. The entire family, although appearing as stable on the outside, was an emotional mess.

He couldn't help feeling he was partially responsible for the emotional upheaval that they were going through by imparting Western values to the two daughters. But, it was too late to do anything about it. The seeds were planted. She couldn't stop this.

Then there was his relationship with Ami. It was now evident to him that something was forming between the two. Something that was less professional than he'd like to admit. He never was in any relationship before. This was unknown territory, and it scared the hell out of him. The reason why he avoided relationships was that he was afraid to be shut down. To confess your love to someone only to be shunned. Why take the chance?

" _Maybe I should break it off. Avoid her like the plague. No, we've been through a lot together already, it wouldn't be fair."_ Would the brief repose in Kuromorimine give him the time to think about what he could do about it? Letting his mind wander, he was surprised that he arrived at the helipad already. Taking a seat on a nearby bench. The sun was slowly rising, he shivered from the cold air.

"Early morning sucks." Trying to warm himself up, he was approached by one of the student naval officers.

"Excuse me, si-" The student stopped at mid-sentence and looked him down. "Mr Nagasawa, is that you?"

"How do you know?" He couldn't see her face, but the voice sounded familiar. "Wait, weren't you one of those student representatives in that Student Council meeting?"

She nodded. Wearing a light white coat with black leggings, she held two flight beacons in each hand. She sat down next to him. "Thank you for the other day. I'm sorry that I wasn't…myself."

Thinking back to the meeting, Rirko had wondered what became of the committee members but was too busy to do anything about it. "No harm done. Emotions can sometimes run high. When that happens, we think of instinct rather than rational thought. Old wounds sometimes take longer to heal."

"The Student Council PR manager also came to apologise for what she did. She approached us individually."

Rirko was not surprised that Momo would follow up on her actions. He thought she would take more time to get an apology ready. "How did it feel."

The girl had a blush. "Awkward. It was my first time to see her that way. Most of the time, she's yelling at people to get things done." Her description fit Momo's personality to a tee.

"How have your interactions with the others?"

She sighed. "I tried talking again to the others. It's been steady, and we were able to clean up some miscommunications. Maybe, if we talked more back then, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"But you learnt something, didn't you?" She looked at him. How can one learn something from a horrid experience?

"What do you mean, sir?"

"You now know that there are people who do not share the same views as you. That everyone has a different vision. That change in perception, if not respected, can tear apart the best of friends. True friends would put their differences aside and work through compromise and sacrifice. Do you have such people in your life, right now?"

She pondered on the question. "I do. The two other girls who stayed in that room. We're finally on speaking terms after an entire year."

"Then be sure to keep that friendship. Treasure it. Rare in this day and age where people like that still exist."

Although Rirko preached about acceptance, love and respect, a part of him also believed in self-preservation. People would be so eager to jump on top of each other if only to further themselves. He found that 'chivalry was dead.' Case and point, the former action committee.

"I will. I will remember this lesson as long as I live. Thank you." As she bowed, a sound went off on her watch. "There's a scheduled landing in twenty minutes. Are you here for that?"

Nodding his head, the girl continued. "Please come with me to the waiting area. It's much too cold, and the helipad is only for naval studies students who are on duty. That's why I came out here."

" _It is kinda cold._ Lead the way."

Rirko sat in the waiting area, and it was eerily quiet. Moments ago, a few more students with coats headed out the door. The girl she spoke with was directing them. With a window overseeing the helipad, he had a front-row seat to their movements. There were ten minutes before his departure. He was about to watch the television that was on in the room when he heard footsteps. Thinking it would be one of the naval studies students, he thought nothing of it.

"Mr Nagasawa?" It was a familiar voice.

" _No way. It couldn't be._ " Turning, he saw Miho and Ami smiling. Miho gave a shy wave while Ami grinned. " _They showed up? This early?_ "

"Told you we make it, Miho." Ami punched Rirko's arm. "You forgot to tell us when you were leaving, stupid!"

Rirko had forgotten. In all the busyness of the week, he neglected to let anyone know when he was leaving. "Sorry ladies. It slipped my mind."

"You were trying to sneak out, were you?" Ami crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I swear to you, I forgot! Really!"

"Luckily I know some of the girls here, and they were kind enough to send me a schedule. Making my way here, I saw Miho."

"So, how did you know, Miho?"

She gave a slight grin. "When you told us you were leaving, I asked the Student Council how and when. I wanted to give you this." Taking a box, wrapped in a bright red cloth, she gave it to him."

"I-It's bento. I asked Saori to help me make this."

"Did Saori asked why?" Ami was interested whether Saori knew the reason.

"Um…" Miho was hesitant to answer. Sensing this, Rirko changed the subject quickly.

"It's great Miho, thank you!" Miho smiled brightly. Ami took the hint when Rirko interjected quickly.

 _Attention: Flight is departing for Kuromormine Girl's High School now arriving on the helipad. I repeat-_

"And there it is." Rirko prepared to pick up his luggage but not before giving his farewells to the ladies. However, when he saw Miho's face, although he saw a smile, there was a tinge of sadness and anxiety. He didn't have to see it. He knew. He would have felt the same way if he was in her shoes. Kneeling on one knee, he looked at her.

"Miho. You'll be fine." The smile disappeared and was replaced with depression. Looking at Ami for a moment, he turned to her. "As I recall, while you are still able to be part of the strategy meetings, you can't be inside of a tank."

She nodded her head but was confused. Why would he tell her something she already knew?

"That is… officially." He said this with a straight face. "Miss Chono will be in charge while I am away." This statement surprised Ami, as she raised an eyebrow. "But remember, you will be facing Kuromorimine in a week's time. Do what must be done."

It took a few moments to register. When she realised what he was saying, she looked straight at him, her eyes widened, and they burned with a fiery passion. Nodding, Miho quickly hugged him; eyes welled with tears.

"Thank you."

"I don't need your thanks, Miho." Ami then realised what Rirko was getting at. With him in Kuromorimine, he couldn't enforce his suspension on Miho. He left that part to her. But he knew the type of person Ami was. His statements only meant one thing.

He wanted her back on the field.

Rirko looked at Ami one last time. She nodded, and so did he. Without saying a word, Rirko conveyed his intent. Grabbing his luggage, he made his way to the entrance with the two ladies standing there. The two of them didn't say anything for a while.

"Miss Chono?"

Ami sighed. "I swear if I didn't get he was saying it would have been a real problem. You know what he said, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm warning you right now, Miho. If things get out of hand, I'm pulling you out. But as of right now, during practice…you know. You'll have to talk to Yukari and the rest of your friends. I'll handle the team."

"Miss Chono...I would like it if Yukari told the team." Ami was surprised but understood. It was **their** team. They needed to do what they saw fit. Ami originally wanted to tell the team herself with the assumption that Yukari would be sore about Miho reassuming command. But, how are birds suppose to fly on their own without leaving the nest?

Ami grinned. "He's giving you a chance, Miho. Don't blow it."

"I know, ma'am. I won't. I promise."

"This way, Mr Nagasawa!" One of the naval students directed him to the Eurocopter AS532 Cougar that was slowly running its rotors. As he gave his luggage to one student, another one opened the door to the copter. When inside, Rirko could see five women looking him down with interested faces.

One of the women, a lady with long black hair, blue eyes, light makeup wearing a semi-casual wear outstretched her hand.

"Rirko Nagasawa. At last. I'm Ibuki Sawa, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, Ibuki. Thank you for having me." In his head, he had hoped he made an excellent first impression to not only her but the others as well. The door closing behind him quickly, Rirko found his seat across Ibuki. The copters roared to life, and minutes later, he was in the air. They were all on their way to Kuromorimine.

* * *

 **En-Route to Kuromorimine – Mid Morning**

The trip to Kuromorimine was four hours since the two carrier ships were in the same sea. It would take a few more days before the two ships met up, then travel together to the battleground for the exhibition match.

Rirko was able to make friends with the women there. After introducing himself correctly, he started discussing with Ibuki about his professional history. In turn, she shared hers. Formerly part of a faculty of Psychology in European college, she returned to Japan after a study into mental stress and Sensha-do concluded its three-year investigation. While the issue was gaining traction in the east, it wasn't gaining anything in the west. This was due to the influences of the style households and Eastern culture. She found like-minded individuals who were concerned with the direction of Sensha-do practitioners. Especially, if the majority of them were young high school girls.

Thus, the JMHI was born out of a need to address not only the danger of mental stresses in Sensha-do, but also change the culture of Japan where psychological health was widely dismissed as a minor irritant.

Finishing her story, Rirko could help by being admired with Ibuki's resolve of helping those who are mentally distressed. She and the rest of the JMHI were trying to change something that had long been enforced before they were even born.

"That's quite the tale. No doubt that you had a considerate amount of blowback."

"That is true." She looked around the copter, then back to Rirko. "When we started this thing, the style schools were less than thrilled. They tried to shut us down through proper channels. There were times when they almost succeeded. Thankfully, we had backing within MEXT and the Federation, albeit only a few."

"And then you became so influential within Sensha-do that the style schools were forced to accept the new ruling about mental health?"

She gave a small grin. "That was our greatest victory. The matches that were held in the Nationals looked like an actual battlefield. That touched a lot of nerves, especially war veterans and those who served in the military. They, in turn, helped us by contacting their government constituents and they applied pressure to MEXT and the Federation."

"The power of the people, eh? Impressive." The masses always held sway within democratic governments. It was no surprise that when they rose the issue, government official became jumpy.

"We got what we want. In the end, we were able to a ruling regarding mental health in effect for this year's Nationals. That way, we don't have to worry about anyone entering a psychotic break. Although…"

Ibuki leaned closely to Rirko and folded her hands. Her eyes stared at him. He didn't like where she was going with this.

"You were assigned as a counsellor to Oarai. You technically had no obligation to fulfil the role MEXT and the Federation had for you since you were part of a teacher exchange program. While I am thankful you took that role, and have been helping the students there; one thing concerns me."

" _Ah, damn._ " He did not like where she was going with this.

"I don't know if you're aware, but Sensha-do matches that are Federation sanctioned are televised live nationally. We've seen the matches Oarai has participated in. I think you already know where I'm going with this."

"I can take a guess, yes." Now the others tuned an ear to the conversation.

"This student is entrusted to your care?"

"That student is entrusted to my care. Just like all the students in Oarai. So yes, that student is entrusted to my care."

Ibuki looked at Rirko. She knew both were talking about the same person and he intentionally made a double entendre. He confirmed that the student was a client of his.

"Alright then. This student has a lot of responsibilities, it seems. How has she been dealing with it?"

"She's trying. But, of course, as you well know, her stresses date years back. They have been compounding."

"Compounding?" She nodded her head a couple of times. "The soda can is about to pop?"

"No. It already has."

Ibuki gave out a sigh. "I was afraid of that. I've been keeping tabs ever since the last Nationals. Her relationship…Hard to believe that a student like that would be okay after all that has happened to her."

"Yes. Being part of a family, you should know full well the consequences of being a member. If one diverges from the stream, it is the irritant which is expelled."

The other women looked at each other, confused about what was being discussed. But not to Ibuki. She knew about the jargon and the asides that Rirko was using. They were talking, of course, about Miho, her previous association in Kuromorimine and the Nishizumi clan.

"How bad is it? Mentally, emotionally or physically?"

"All three."

Ibuki's eyes widen, and her jaw dropped. "All…three? How is she-"

"She's not. Until she can handle it, she's been temporarily suspended."

"You suspended her?" As Rirko nodded his head, Ibuki took a thinking pose. The rest of the group were wondering what they were talking about it. Whispers started to swirl around the copter

"It's obviously about a student in Oarai on the Sensha-do team. But which one?"

"You think it's that Nishizumi kid? The Sensha-do commander?"

"I believe so. Why are they talking like that though? Are they afraid that we might say something?"

"I think so. For them, confidentiality is a big thing."

"So, they're covering up using words?"

Ibuki shook her head; her eyes piercing Rirko's soul as he stared back. "You can't keep a student like that from Sensha-do. It's a livelihood for them."

"I know. But she is, at present, dealing with the fallout of years of family expectations, military training and 'the incident.'"

"Incident?"

"You know. The one that happened two years ago. At the end."

"Hmm…ah. I see. I see what you mean." He was referring to Kuromorimine's final match with Pravda. "Her actions that time was admirable, but went against the family's doctrine."

"And therein lies the problem. While Western culture would award such behaviour, Eastern culture would see it as disobedience and disrespect. She's not exactly an apple fallen near the tree. It could have been the catalyst that started her present state."

"That's quite a bold statement. Do you believe it?"

"…I've seen the evidence."

Ibuki then noticed the group were looking at them. "Well, let's leave it at that then. We can discuss this later. I'm sure that you have that situation under control. Is there someone to enforce the suspension on that student."

Rirko nodded. "Yes. But it's like you said. There's no way I could ever keep a student like that from Sensha-do."

"And her mental state?"

"Supports are in place, Ibuki. I've made certain."

Seeing the confidence in his eyes, Ibuki nodded. As the helicopter continued its way to Kuromorimine, the group were genuinely confused about the entire exchange. They weren't sure if it was Miho or not. However, that was the intent. To keep confidentiality, they couldn't use names. Therefore, they used events to identify the student and the issues that they had.

" _If Ibuki caught all of that, then she's truly a woman of the West._ " Looking at her, Rirko noticed that she held the same, determined eyes that Miho had shown him.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Cafeteria – Noon**

Miho and the rest of Anglerfish were sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch. She discreetly took them what had happened this morning. As she spoke, Yukari's face went dark. When she finished, Anglerfish had to process the information."

"So, are you going back in the tank, Miporin? How are you feeling? Are you sure you're okay?"

Miho nodded gently. "If I don't feel good, I'll let you girls know." She then noticed Yukari being very silent. "Yukari?"

"Yes, Miss Nishizumi?"

"You do realize that you're still in command, right?"

Yukari jumped in surprise. Quickly composing herself, she stammered. "B-But, Miss Nishizumi…I-I assumed that you would be taking back command."

"You assumed wrong, Yukari." Miho took Yukari's hand. She blushed violently. "I want you there as a leader. I'll still be there to help, but you have a better handle on things than I do…right now."

Everyone collectively sighed. It was depressing to hear Miho speak of such a resigned fate. But it was true. If Miho had retaken command, then the chain of command would change again, and the team were already used to Yukari calling the shots.

"Maybe after the match with Kuromormine. But for this match, I want you. I need you to be there. For them."

Miho thought it wasn't fair if she suddenly retook command of the team. After all the work that Yukari did for them, only for her efforts to be for nought. Always like Miho to think about others than herself. Besides, if the team needed to learn to work without her at the helm, it would be now. Yukari quietly accepting the responsibility, with Saori, Hana and Mako happily looking on, Miho wondered how Yukari would be breaking the news to the rest of the team.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Helipad – Noon**

After four hours of travel, the copter arrived at Kuromorimine's Carrier Ship, the Graff _Zeppelin_. Rirko looked out at the window and saw that Kuromorimine had a lot of architecture reminiscent of Germany. He felt as if he travelled four hours to Europe. His mind didn't yet comprehend he was still on a ship.

As the group departed, Ibuki gave Rirko a few documents.

"Here's the schedule for the events for the workshop and the date and time of your presentation. Also, there's your confirmation of your accommodations off school campus. Now I know the reason why she doesn't like you too much."

"Comes with the territory, Ibuki." As Ibuki laughed at the comment, the group saw a couple of Kuromorimine students walking towards them. They formed up in a straight line. One of them broke rank and address them.

"My name is Erika Itsumi, Vice-Commander of Kuromorimine High School Sensha-do Team. We welcome you on the Graff Zeppelin, at the pleasure of our headmistress." As the girls bowed, Erika glanced at Rirko quickly before continuing. "At the request of our headmistress, we have been assigned to you as liaisons between the JMHI and the school regarding the upcoming workshop that will be held in a few days time. Everyone, please follow us to the main entrance, I'll explain more in-depth there."

As the group were escorted off the helipad and into the hospitality building, Rirko noticed that the Kuromorimine girls were whispering and staring. As if he was some alien. Staring straight ahead, he took in the surrounding area. German architecture was all around, and Kuromorimine's uniforms were like military uniforms.

" _And Miho came from a place like this? It's so rigid you can barely breathe here!_ "

At the main entrance, Erika spoke again. "We're waiting for a shuttle bus to take us to the school proper. It'll be approximately fifteen minutes, so please be patient. Um, Mr Nagasawa, may I have a word with you please?"

Seeing as Rirko was the only mister out of the entire group, he assumed she was referring to him. Following Erika, the two were also followed by another student. Short brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes, she slowly followed hoping that Rirko wouldn't take notice. Erika stopped in front of Rirko, and the girl joined right beside her.

"Mr Nagasawa, this is Koume Akaboshi, part of the Sensha-do team." As Koume bowed, Rirko couldn't help but noticed that the two-looked nervous. Every few seconds, Erika's eyes shifted while Koume fidgeted her fingers. "I apologise for calling you out, but we didn't know how to go about this."

Rirko raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what would 'this' thing be?"

"Unfortunately, the headmistress has forbidden you from the school grounds until the day of the workshop. You won't be staying with the rest of the group. I'm sorry." The two of them bowed, but Rirko was confused.

"Sorry? Sorry for a situation you had no control over, let alone had something to do with?"

"W-Well we're supposed to be serving as your liaisons for this event," Koume explained nervously. "You being unable to enter the school is problematic for you, no?"

Rirko shook his head. "Not at all. The headmistress and I have a…dispute of sorts. I understand her hostility towards me. Fortunately, I have alternate accommodations near the school, and I plan to tour Kuromorimine proper in my free time. So, there's no need for you to be guilty about this." As he talked, the two relaxed a little. His words of reassurance meant he held no ill will towards them.

"Let me guess. Your Commander asked you to keep an eye on me? Not your headmistress?"

Erika didn't bother hiding her shock. "Wait, how?"

"I wrote her a while back and told her I would be coming here. We met a few times during Oarai's matches."

"The Commander wanted to make sure you were taken care of, without the knowledge of the headmistress. Though, I do not know why." Erika and Koume looked at each other. Koume only shrugged.

" _Not know the reason 'why?'_ Well, in any case, we should get back to the group. Just let me know when to get off the bus." Rirko was prepared to leave when.

"Mr Nagasawa! One last thing."

"Yes?"

"It's…it's about Miho." Rirko froze in his tracks.

"What about her?"

"Is…is she alright? We watched the match in Notojima a few days back. The Commander looked lost when she got back here. I'm wondering…what's going on with her?"

Staring at the two for a moment, Rirko thought to himself. " _These two have no idea what's happening with Maho? Is she not telling anyone about this?_ Let me answer your question with a question. How many friends does your Commander have?"

Both baulked at the question. "F-Friends?"

"Yeah. And I'm not talking about teammates or any other extra circular activity members here. I'm talking about friends sharing stories, having a good time, enjoying each other's company. That sort of thing. Do you know?"

Erika and Koume looked blankly at him. They seriously thought about the question. After a while, Erika spoke. "The Commander doesn't have anyone like that."

Rirko was wide-eyed. "Not a one?" As they shook their heads, Rirko closed his eyes and dipped his head slightly. He was aghast. Maho was suffering alone, with no support whatsoever, for how many years?! Indeed, she was a strong-willed person. But, that resistance was beginning to wear down.

"Why do you ask, sir?"

Rirko sighed. He couldn't tell them what was happening with Miho directly. But at least, he could help Maho a bit. "You two may be the only close thing she can call 'friends.'"

Suddenly, Erika walked briskly towards Rirko and stopped in front of him. "Is the Commander in trouble?!"

" _Wait, what?_ You're concerned about her?"

"Yes! I am!" Erika was loyal to Maho. She held a deep respect for her and everything that she did for the team. "If she is in any trouble, I want to do whatever it takes to help!"

Rirko had to think for a moment. " _Obviously, Erika has a deep loyalty to Maho. But even she's not even aware of the emotional turmoil that she might be in. I don't know if I should tell her._ " But then, Rirko saw Erika's eyes, glaring at him. His comments about them being the closest thing to friends may have tipped off Erika enough that she assumed that Maho was in danger of sorts. She wasn't in any danger, but she was dealing with issues.

Issues that no one should take on by themselves. No matter how strong-willed they may be.

"Can the same be said for Koume?" Erika looked at her. Koume nodded her head.

"Vice-Commander, the bus!" One of the other girls called.

Erika shook herself a little. "Please sir, may we talk later?" Appreciating Erika's eagerness to help Maho, he nodded. The three made their way to the shuttle while the rest of the group were loaded on. The two girls looked uneasy with Rirko's revelation.

It was more with Erika. " _If the Commander is in trouble, why wouldn't she say anything? Does it have something to do with Miho? It has too. What else could it be?_ "

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

When the team assembled for practice, they were surprised that Ami was among Anglerfish. Miho looked shy, and Yukari's eyes monitored their faces. How would they take the news?

Some members look towards their tank commanders, but all they could offer was a shrug. Everyone would have to wait until Ami made her announcement. After Yukari settled them down, she spoke.

"With the match just weeks away, we'll need to step up our training game. Many thanks to the tank commanders and in particular, the efforts of Miss Chono, Mr Nagasawa and Miss Nishizumi." Cheers and applause were heard everywhere. The sentiment was surely shared. "Going forward, it is decided that Miss Nishizumi would take a more active role in training…by being on the field."

There were excited gasps everywhere. The team was happy that Miho would again be there with them. Even Momo grinned at the prospect.

"But it doesn't mean I will be taking over!" Miho interjected. "Yukari will still be in charge. I want everyone to listen to her instruction!"

Although initially confused, they had to think about it. Miho was coming back, but not the one in charge? The situation had taken a strange turn. Even in practice, this issue was a subject of debate.

* * *

 **Platypus and Tortoise**

The two new teams were able to distinguish themselves well enough that they could be trusted in performing well. Kii and Risa brimmed with pride. However, Sodoko and Momo, in their way, warned them not to let it go over their head. Finishing up a practice on the firing range, the two groups met up for a ten-minute break.

Kii, Maki and Risa were separated from the others. The rest of Platypus and Tortoise were grouped, talking about school and the such.

"If Nishizumi-sempai is not taking over, what's the point of her coming back?" Risa was annoyed that Miho wasn't taking the opportunity to recover from whatever issues she may have.

"You just answered your question, Risa. 'Nishizumi'. You can't take Sensha-do from her too long; she'll crack!" Maki handed a bottled water to the both of them. Kii pondered in thought.

"What's up, Kii?"

"With Nishizumi-sempai coming back, maybe she's returning as the tank commander for Anglerfish and not as a team captain?"

"That's certainly possible, but I still think she needs to rest." Maki frowned, eating a rice ball. Kii and Maki saw that Risa was displeased with this arrangement. Dusting herself off, Maki made a point.

"Like it or not, she's coming back. If you want to stop her…"

"I didn't say anything of the sort!" Risa got up quickly and stared Maki down. However, the both of them smiled. "But, I hear what you're saying. Nishizumi-sempai made this choice. I'll have to accept it and defer to the judgement. Even though, I may not like it."

"You may not be the only one in that opinion." Kii then called to the others. "Hey, break's over! Let's let moving!"

* * *

 **Anteater and Duck**

Anteater and Duck were practising on speed manoeuvres before taking their break. Nekonya and Noriko, as tank commanders for their respective teams, were talking about the return…in their lingo.

"When coaches come back, it sometimes means that the team is not doing so hot." Noriko took to put a paper fan from the tank before sitting down. She fanned herself with it.

"That wouldn't be necessarily true. Maybe because she misses the field that Miho decided to return."

"Then what about the suspension?" The two saw Momoga and Nekonya walking towards them. "Won't Miho get in trouble if she defies the GM's wishes?"

"She wouldn't do it without admin support," Momoga explained. Noriko turned to Nekonya.

"Can you girls speak normally? I don't understand NEET."

Nekoya slightly blushed. "Oh, right sorry! Girls, irl!"

"Okay!" Both girls nodded.

Noriko sighed. "So, what did she mean?"

"She meant that Miho would do anything so reckless as in to disobey a teacher's ruling. If she's doing this, she must have received permission."

"Oh! Gotcha!" It wasn't in Miho's personality to disrespect anyone, and she's certainly not a delinquent. She did this, probably, because she was **allowed** to do so. "Sorry to change the subject, Nekonya, but are we still on for that joint training day?"

"Of course! Me and the girls have hit our level ca- uh, plateau in our physical training. If you can help us out on this, that would be great!"

Noriko grinned and gave a thumbs up. "You can count on Duck on that!"

Taeko's voice was heard across from them. "Anteater, Noriko, that's time! Back to the game!" The girls waved to the other group and headed out.

* * *

 **Leopon/Mallard/Turtle/Hippo**

"This is stupid."

While Leopon gauged the performance of their tank, Momo grumbled with her arms crossed with Yuzu and Anzu enjoying the reprieve from training. Leopon kept to themselves, still affected by Nakajima's absence.

Anzu responded with another chip in her mouth. "Don't ask, don't tell." So long as their star player was back on the field, she was content. However, Momo was not.

Yuzu sighed. "There's just no pleasing some people." Momo scrounged up her face at the comment.

"Our shogun has spoken!" From the open field, Saemonza announced.

"And our prelate's order is absolute," added Ceasar. Erwin said nothing, but she grinned.

Mallard came from another direction. "Don't they mean the same thing?" asked Sodoko in a deadpan voice. Confirming by nodding their heads vigorously, Sodoko and Mallard sat far from the others.

* * *

Mallard, especially Sodoko, had decided to keep the encounter with Miho a secret. They knew full well that a meeting with a therapist after school hours was necessary. No one else needed to know.

However, Moyoko and Nozomi still had reservations about the decision.

"Are you sure you want to keep it a secret? Sensha-do captain or not, she still broke one of the rules." Moyoko crossed her arms as if to protest. However, Sodoko silenced her.

"There's such a thing called consideration. Although we enforce the rules, it doesn't mean we can't bend them once and a while for 'special cases.'"

"And Commander Nishizumi is a special case?" Although the two held the school rules in high regard, the only reason why they were protesting was that they feared repercussions from admin if they found out about this infraction.

"As the leader of the morals committee, the responsibility falls on me. So, I'll say it slow for you two to understand! You. Both. Saw. Nothing."

The two girls looked at each other. Nodding, they understood that they would not pursue the issue further.

For Sodoko, it was more than consideration. Back in Notojima, Rirko gave out an order: to support Miho and Anglerfish. And she intended to follow the request to the letter.

* * *

 **Anglerfish and Rabbit**

Anglerfish and Rabbit were busy running evasive manoeuvres, as they would be part of a division team in the upcoming tactic against Kuromorimine. It required Azusa to think on her feet. As a result, Rabbit got shook up quite a bit before the teams took a break.

Yukari was still new to command, so she again made some mistakes. Miho, taking the role of the loader (which was Yukari's past role), smiled and gave her some tidbits of information from time to time. That helped Yukari by getting rid of some anxiety she had about being in charge.

During break, they both went over what Yukari did right and what she could do better in the future.

"How do you do it, Miss Nishizumi?" she said finally after the review. She sounded exhausted. Yukari had gotten used to some of the work as a commander, but not all. She seemed exhausted.

Miho smiled at her. "By learning and making mistakes. No one is perfect, and it takes a while to be comfortable with giving commands. You're doing great, Yukari. You'll get the hang of it!"

Yukari blushed furiously with the accolades. Shaking it off, she saw that she was the amusement of both Anglerfish and Rabbit team. While telling them off, Miho smiled at her friends and reflected.

Not having to deal with the burden of command did indeed get rid of some of the anxieties. But a part of her wanted to get back to it. To lead, again. The old her would have lamented the fact that she wasn't the leader. But now, knowing of the support she had, she resolved to get better. To be truthful as well as ask for help when she needs it.

" _I will get better. And I will lead again. That's where everyone wants me to be!"_ Thinking this, she unconsciously made a huge grin. Miho being happy made Anglerfish happy as well.

When the tanks were brought in, Yukari took her place in the centre as usual. After the debriefing, Ami came to the Anglerfish team.

"I need some help bringing some stuff from my car to the sheds. Do you mind helping me out? I also need to speak with Miho quick." Anglerfish was happy to oblige. That was, however, before discovering that there was a whole trunkful of medium sized boxes packed in. Her backseat was also full of boxes. Hana, Yukari, Mako and Saori carried the boxes in, wondering what the contents might be.

"Maybe, if we can just take a good look…" Saori was seriously considering it, but Hana stopped her.

"Don't even. Miss Chono will get angry with us. She's trusting Anglerfish to get this done."

"And what are we getting in return?" asked Mako, who was carrying a small box. She was expecting some compensation.

"Just a fuzzy feeling of doing a good deed." Yukari was undoubtedly cheerful, but Mako didn't share her enthusiasm. Like worker ants, it took the group a while to get the task done. At one point, Saori saw Ami and Miho speaking. However, Miho's back was towards them.

"I wonder what Miss Chono want with Miporin?"

Yukari couldn't help but be concerned. "I hope Miss Nishizumi isn't having any problems."

"She promised she would tell us," Hana said, reassuring everyone. Mako was silent. She didn't like when Miho was moody.

"How are you feeling, Miho? Truthfully now." Rirko entrusted Miho to her care. Although it was a spur of the moment, she felt obligated to him to look after her. Miho was quiet in her response.

"I…It's been a while since I took orders from anyone," she truthfully said, eyes looking down. She was depressed by the fact that while able to ride in a tank again, she wasn't in her command position. The change in roles had affected her emotional state…and perhaps her self-worth.

"This is a humbling experience, to be sure. I can say I've been there."

"You have, Miss Chono?"

"Yes. I remember when, during my time in Sensha-do, I broke my arm and leg during a training match with an international school. The shell hit us so hard that the impact flew our tank right against a wall. Anyhow, I was bedridden for two weeks, and then confined to do menial tasks for another week."

"That must have been horrible."

"It was. Although I was an officer, I was regulated to grunt work. It was not pretty. I felt…I felt that I didn't matter, at the time. Everyone was doing their tasks while I was stuck doing inventory, strategy and training guides. I had limited contact with the team. It was a hard patch in my career." Listening to Ami, Miho felt a little better. She wasn't the only one going through, albeit similar circumstances. "I'm wondering, Miho. If you're feeling the same?"

Miho couldn't help but tear up a little. The team was going on…without her. The team that had been united by her was slipping away. Or, that's what she thought. True, she wanted the team to act independently, but not to the point where she wasn't needed.

She nodded slowly. Wearing a frown, a few tears rolling down her cheek. Ami knelt and gently held the top of her shoulders.

"Listen, Miho. I can't say I can understand what's going on with you or how you're feeling. But from personal experience, I can say with confidence that everyone who's involved in a Sensha-do team, matters. Regardless of what role you play, someone will always be needed to do something. Always."

"Yes…yes, Miss Chono." As she wiped some tears with her sleeve, Anglerfish started to head towards her.

"Also, you need to make sure that your team knows. I didn't have anyone to talk to about this when I was out."

"No one?" Ami sighed and shook her head. So, not even her mother even though she was the coach for the team, helped her during this time?

"But you're lucky. You got people. Make sure you use them. Make sure, they know. Don't be afraid to ask for help. That's what we're here for." Anglerfish was behind Miho. Literally. Turning around, she saw her friends smiling at her. Miho took Yukari's hand, gently.

"Um. Do you girls have a minute to talk?"

Ami stared at the sky, in all its pale orange glory. "How the hell do you do this every day, Rir?"

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Hotel – Early Evening**

"Gazuntite."

"Thank you." A bellhop politely blessed Rirko while he was waiting on the ground floor. The hotel was decent enough, even though it was listed three and a half stars out of five. Before the bus arrived at the school, Rirko was sure to give Ibuki his number so she could text him about any developments. Since he was barred from entering the school until the day of the workshop, Rirko thought it best to practice his speech, as thoroughly explore Kuromorimine proper.

Erika was anxious to speak with Rirko about Maho. However, he wasn't comfortable giving his number to a high-school student. He gave out his work e-mail instead. It would work; he checked his mail every hour, especially when he was expecting something. Just then, he received a text from Ibuki:

 _The group will be touring Kuromorimine tomorrow, and they'll be showing us where everything is. I guess it'll be up to me and the girls to show you what's going on the day off. Make sure you're ready for the day. No pressure, but we want to make a strong impression on the Sensha-do executives. Let me know if there are any issues. Good luck!_

Rirko simply replied. " _KK_ " No pressure? It seems that Ibuki and the rest of the JMHI were banking on Rirko's presentation. They had put their trust in him to deliver. Who was he to disappoint? He already finished his piece but needed to proofread as well as memorise it. It would be a stressful two days.

Checking his e-mail, he saw one from one Erika Itsumi:

 _There's a park nearby the hotel you're staying. In the middle of the park is a massive fountain with some benches on the side of it. Can you meet us there?_

The e-mail was written five minutes ago. Rirko was waiting for this. He replied: _"Twenty minutes."_ With his luggage in his room, he took his essentials and headed out the hotel door.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine – Grand Park – Fountain – Early Evening**

Rirko found the benches, so he sat down and waited. The sun was already setting, but there was a healthy amount of people still outside. The lights went on, and he could see the high school from where he was sitting.

" _That is one big ass school._ " If the outside looked like that, what did the inside look like?

"Mr Nagasawa?" Looking forward, he saw Erika and Koume in civilian clothes. It took Rirko a minute to register.

"Oh! Sorry, you just look different in civvies."

"Civvies?" Erika turned to Koume, who shrugged.

"Civilian clothes."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Erika sat beside Rirko while Koume stood nearby. "About the afternoon…"

"Yes. You wanted to know about your Commander." Looking at them, Rirko saw Erika glaring intently. Although Koume had her back turned to them, she was still listening. "You know how she and Miho are close to one another."

"I know full well," Erika said this with some hostility. Rirko sensed that she might have an issue with Miho. "She was the vice-commander for the team before…she left."

"Yes, yes, I know," Rirko stopped her mid-sentence. He was tired of hearing about 'the incident that started it all'. "I've been told this many times."

"Did she also tell you that she saved both our lives?" Koume glanced slightly, and Erika looked down. Rirko starred at them for a while.

"Are you for real? You two were there?!"

"Shh! You're yelling." Erika wanted to be discreet as possible. "We were some of the girls that Miho saved. A few weeks afterwards…she was gone."

" _Gee, I wonder why?_ Okay. If she saved your life, what's with the hostility?"

"What hostility?! I'm not hostile!" Rirko knew she was lying. Her arms were crossed, and she wore a frown. Koume sighed slightly. He knew they didn't want to speak about it, but he got in a comment before moving on. "Erika, let your hair down girl, it's Sensha-do! Team sport."

Touching her hair, a couple of times, Erika was confused. "My hair is down. What does my hair have to do with Sensha-do?"

" _Oh God._ Forget about that. I'm legally not supposed to tell you anything regarding Miho's well-being but what I can say is that your Commander is affected by the ongoing developments in Oarai."

"Can you be more specific?" Rirko's brief explanation didn't help her understand.

"She's been bottling up all of her emotions inside of her, and now she's on the point of cracking."

"What do you mean 'bottling up?' Her emotions? I don't get it."

"You know a soda can? You keep shaking it and shaking it. What do you think will happens if you keep shaking?"

"It'll…pop?" Rirko looked at her, to see if she needed any more explanation. Thankfully, she seemed to get it. Her eyes were filled with revelation.

"My Commander doesn't show emotion…at all. But, as of late, she's been acting peculiar. You think it's because of this?"

"Explain." Rirko was interested in hearing what Erika had to say.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Sensha-do Office – Early Morning**

Erika always arrived early to do administrative work for the Sensha-do team before classes. Answering e-mails, set up events, she was pretty much the PR person for the team on top of her Vice-Commander duties. She didn't mind it, though. The morning by herself was a nice distraction before heading out into the everyday life of a Kuromorimine student.

Usually, she was the only one there in the morning. However, it was different today. As she was about to enter the door to the office, he heard mumbling on the other side.

"I only what's best for her."

" _Who is that?_ " Erika looked around, to see if there was anyone there. She then put her ear on the door.

"But I can't go against mother. My family. My responsibility."

" _This person is arguing with herself._ "

"My responsibility is to her! No, no, to my family. But, she is my family!"

Erika realised that only two people had a key to that office. She had one. Maho had the other. " _Is that the Commander?_ " She then heard soft weeping.

Deciding she had enough, she put the key into the keyhole and opened the door. There, by the window, was Maho with her back turned.

"Commander?"

"Erika. Good morning." She said in her usual, stoic tone.

"What are you doing here? You're usually are out in the sheds, looking over the tanks."

"I decided to come here after checking them. I'm rehearsing for a play that the drama classes are putting on this Christmas."

"Oh. You're…participating in a play?"

"It's for extra credit. I want my portfolio to be diverse. Erika, could you not mention this to the others? It's embarrassing."

"I see…understood Commander."

"Thank you." As Erika took her seat, she couldn't shake off the feeling that Maho was hiding a lot more. That entire conversation, Maho had her back facing her.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine – Grand Park – Fountain – Early Evening**

Finishing her story, Rirko looked at Erika. His jaw slightly agape. Then…he laughed.

"What? What's so funny, sir? Why are you laughing?" Koume was looking at him as if trying to make sense of this behaviour.

Rirko laugher died down, and he wore a solemn look. "Bullshit."

"Bullshit?"

"Bullshit. Do you know if there's an actual play going on?"

Erika didn't have to think. "No…there isn't."

"And you didn't press any form of questioning because she was your Commander?" She nodded her head.

"Do you know what she is talking about then?"

"If I had to guess…it would be her personal life? But, Mr Nagasawa, I have no right to pry into the Commander's affairs!"

"That may be so. However, there's nothing wrong with lending an ear."

"What do you mean?"

"Koume, are you listening?" Still keeping a watch, she nodded. "Obviously, your Commander is dealing with some high-level stuff. Stuff that would cause a person to break down."

"It's a testament to the Nishizumi will."

"True. But these are things I'm sure she has never dealt with before. Things that are affecting not only her personal life but her school life. And she's doing it. Alone."

That was the problem. If one tried to deal with a mental issue alone, then they would assuredly fail. Help is needed to help deal with the problems that person had. Friends and family were a pillar of support that was required. Maho didn't have any.

"Take a walk in her shoes. If you were overwhelmed with issues, would it help if someone knew?" Erika pondered a bit, then nodded her head. "Offer your ear to her. Say that if she needs to talk to someone, you will be there for her. And just leave it like that. Let her come to you."

"I…I don't know if the Commander would like this."

"Erika, I'm telling you this now. And the same goes for Koume. You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But your Commander has no-one. You know how the headmistress is. Probably going to tell her to suck it up. Her sister is dealing with her crap, and that is affecting her. And now she's out here with no support whatsoever."

To Rirko, Maho having no support was unacceptable. If she was questioning her place in her family, she couldn't keep these feelings bottled up. It would reveal itself. Like it or not.

"You want to do good by her? Take care by listening and, if possible, helping her. Or don't. It's your choice."

Erika thought about the information given. She genuinely wanted to help Maho of she was in trouble. But, she was dealing with things she had no experience with. That made her uncomfortable. Koume was silent and only listened to Rirko's words, considering her course of action.

"Thank you…Mr Nagasawa. I will…think about it."

"That's all I ask, Erika. Thank you." Their business concluded, the two girls bowed and was about to head back towards the school.

"Erika? About Miho?" The two turned towards him. "How do you feel about her?"

Shaking her head slowly, there was a pain that she felt ever since she saw Miho's match in Notojima. How she writhed in pain while comforting an injured teammate. There was no question that Erika was jealous of Miho's relationship with Maho. She would give anything for that.

She denigrated Miho, her style and as a person under the guise of being a traitor to the school. However, this was merely an excuse. Truthfully, she did this to get back at her. For hurting her precious Commander. Also, Miho's departure hurt Erika on a personal level. Miho went out of her way to be her friend. While she wouldn't admit it, Erika enjoyed Miho's company. So, when she left, she was devastated and angry about that.

Seeing the guilt on her face, Rirko confronted her. "What did you do?"

Now thinking how she treated Miho may have affected her, she quietly replied, "I acted unfairly and inconsiderate to her."

"You are going to apologise to her about that in the future, right?" Rirko, knowing that Erika may have acted out of spite, was willing to lend an ear to her. She nodded, sadly. Getting up, he gave a short bow and made his way to the hotel.

* * *

Koume and Erika walked silently on the lamplit streets towards the school. It was dark now, and only a handful of people were heading out towards the gates. They felt the cold air against their skin, with the stars beginning to show upon the darkened sky. Both were quiet, affected by this turn of events.

"You didn't have to come, Koume." Erika was still looking down while speaking to her.

"I wanted to, Vice-Commander."

"Was it for Miho's sake?" The question gave Koume pause, to think.

"You're half right. The other half is that I want to help my teammates and support them as much as possible."

"Hmm..." Rirko's comments about Maho being alone gave Erika enough insight into her own life. She didn't have many friends, as well. Would this not only help the Nishizumi but herself as well?

"The Commander is alone, then?" Koume pondered aloud.

"Even though she has her team, and everyone adores her. Even though she has all the power, wealth and status that the Sensha-do world could give. Regardless of these things...why did Mr Nagasawa paint her as being empty?"

"Who knows, Vice-Commander. A man in his profession can see things that we have yet to see." Erika stopped with Koume looking at her.

"Yes? Vice-Commander? Is something wrong?"

"Erika."

"Excuse me?"

"If we are to support our Commander, then I don't want you to keep calling me by my title when I'm off duty. It's Erika, alright?"

Koume didn't know what to think about this. She was shocked that the Erika she knew, was insisting **not** to call her by her station. But, her saying this might have been an order. "Of course, Vice-I mean. M-Ma'am."

"And only when I'm off duty. And when I'm not around people! You call me by that name anywhere else, and you'll be doing inventory for the rest of the school year!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The girls continued their walk towards the school. Erika would have to concede having Koume calling her 'ma'am', at least for now.

* * *

 _ **I got the name of the ships off of a picture I saw. Don't know if that is canon. Thanks again for reading. I got nothing else to say. Yeah.**_


	29. You Can Depend On Me

_**A/N: Beginning of drama. Things will get a bit hectic with revelations and stuff. Oh, happy holidays to everyone.**_

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Sensha-do Office – Early Morning**

The sun had yet to rise. The sky was still fresh with the stars and the pale moonlight. But, it would be a couple of hours before the moon would give way to the sun. Hardly anyone was in the halls currently, save for one.

Erika, once again, headed to the Sensha-do office early. The thought of last night's conversation fresh off her mind. She wanted to help Maho, but the way Rirko was proposing was too direct. At least, in her mind. Taking quick steps forwards, she found herself slowing down when approaching the office.

" _Will the Commander be there, again?_ " As she approached the door and held the key in her hand, there was a muffled voice coming from the other side. " _I guess that answers that question._ "

Taking a minute to hear, she sidestepped quickly from the door, to avoid being seen. She kept an ear to a small crack in the door. She could listen to Maho's voice clearly.

"Why am I concerned about this? I shouldn't be! What we have worked! Does it work? No, it doesn't. If it did, then Miho…Miho wouldn't be…"

" _So, it is about Miho._ " The mumblings confirmed Erika's suspicions. She was worried about her sister. Rightfully so. Who wouldn't worry after their kin was sprayed upon the television screen, breathing heavily and in pain? Maho was dealing with this alone. No one to speak too. No one to turn to.

The helpline that Kuromorimine had previously was a pilot project, conducted by some international students in the States years back. Two years ago, the project concluded and so did the service. Mental health wasn't focused on in Kuromorimine. The closest thing to a mental health professional was a family practitioner prescribing anti-depressants and tranquillizers.

Erika's heartbeat skyrocketed. Should she confront her? What would she say? How angry would she be? " _Why? Why am I dealing with this? This is a personal matter. I should just go._ " And she was about to do just that. She did an about face and started to walk away. But then, she heard something that broke her heart.

"Oh…" This, followed by the same soft weeping. This happened for a minute before Erika start hearing some slapping noises. "Stop crying! Stop! You're not supposed to do that!"

This entire ordeal, Erika was only thinking about what she felt. She was avoiding the bigger picture because she was scared. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. She wasn't a professional. Maho was hurting. How could she, a high school student in Kuromorimine, make it all better?

She pondered this question in her head. The thoughts of leaving sounding appealing each passing minute. But, she referred to the conversation that she had with Rirko yesterday.

 _"_ _There's nothing wrong with lending an ear_ _."_

" _Your Commander has no-one."_

" _You want to do good by her? Take care by listening and, if possible, helping her. Or don't. It's your choice."_

"Gah!" Erika scratched her head furiously. But, Rirko was right. Maho was in distress. She hid this from everyone by wearing a stoic mask. Even an offer of help would perhaps be enough to make her feel better. Taking a deep breath, she stood in front of the door, put the key in its hole, slowly opened it and walked right in.

Maho was in the same place yesterday. Sitting with her back turned from the door. Walking slowly to her desk, she anxiously started a conversation.

"Commander."

Maho gave a sigh. "Hello. Erika."

"Is everything alright with you?" There was a short pause.

"I'm alright, Erika. You needn't worry about me. I'm just, practising, that's all."

"I see." As Erika booted up the school computer, she kept a close eye on Maho. She didn't budge from her spot and looked out towards the window. The sun was starting to rise. Its orange glow illuminated the room, highlighting the wooden decors, the desk; everything saves for Maho. She couldn't see her face.

For the half hour that Erika was there, they both said nothing. That was the extent of their conversation. Erika working on her computer, replying to e-mails, making up literature for the team, and the such. Maho just sitting…on her chair…and staring.

This unnerved Erika to no end. " _Commander, what is going on in that head of yours?_ "

When a half hour had passed, Erika gathered her belongings to prepare herself for the day. But something in her head was screaming for her to say something to Maho. For the entire time, she sat there and said nothing.

"Commander. I'll be going now. Will I see you in practice?"

"Always. We have a match, remember? Take care of yourself, Erika."

"I will. Thank you." Walking towards the door, she grabbed the handle. "Commander?"

"Yes, Erika? What is it?"

Erika gave out a sigh. "I…I have noticed that…you appear troubled with something. I do not know the extent of this problem. But know…that if you need to speak about something, about anything…I'm right here. Good day, Commander." She quickly opened the door and closed it before Maho could have a chance to respond.

She sped walked away from the Sensha-do Office as fast as humanly possible. Heading towards a washroom, she splashed herself with some cold water to wake herself off. Peering into a mirror, Erika tried to make sense of it all.

" _I said what he wanted me to say. Did that work?_ " Then, a revelation dawned on her. " _The entire time. The Commander didn't say a word. What if? What if she was waiting…for me?_ "

Back in the Sensha-do office, Maho was still in her seat. But, she was shaking. Her eyes red both from the tears and from hitting herself in the face.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Hotel Room – Morning**

"That is the task that we have before us. To teach our young people to create their own unique values that will carry from one generation to the next. Nothing lasts forever…"

Rirko was practising for his speech. With only two days to prepare, he had to memorize every word. He found that reading off a piece of paper was disingenuous when trying to convey the thoughts and feelings of an entire culture. If he wanted to see the Western view, he would have to not only sound convincing but look convincing as well. Having a speech memorized would help in that effect."

"We are at the crossroads that can decide the fate of this sport. What we do here will undoubtedly…undoubtedly…goddamnit!" He was frustrated. This was his third attempt at memorizing that part. But, he always got tongue-tied and messed up. He was becoming increasingly agitated. He pounded his fist on a table, and then breathed slowly. Ibuki and the others wanted this speech to be the selling point for the JMHI's vision. A make or break moment.

Knowing that he couldn't work when angry, he decided now would have been the best time to explore a little bit of what Kuromorimine had to offer. Taking his things, he headed out the door with the search for adventure.

* * *

 **Kuromormine – Central Square – Morning**

The high school was near the central square. Rirko took in the atmosphere. Contradictory to the rigidness of the school, the town was surprisingly open. Like Notojima, people were bustling through getting from point a to b. Children were running around, with their parents watching on. It was then Rirko noticed that the crowds were getting thicker and thicker as he headed towards the centre.

" _What the hell is going on?_ " He would soon get his answer. Upon arriving on the outskirts of the square, he was face-to-face…with a Boko. A panda, wearing a kung-fu outfit, a blue belt and a red bandana. His arm was bandaged up. So was his left leg.

"Ho! Trespasser! I am the great Boko-Fa! Fear me, mortal! For I will destroy you! Prepare yourself! He tried to make himself look intimidating but was doing a lousy job at it. Rirko, still agitated by his failure a few hours ago, was not impressed. He suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his outfit and pulled him close.

"Okay, what is this happy Boko bullshit?"

The haughty voice was now replaced by a timid one. "Sorry, sir. It's all part of the Boko Festival."

"Boko Festival?"

"Kuromorimine was kind enough to host this year's Boko festival. It's a two-day celebration of everything Boko!"

" _Good Lord, Miho would have a field day with this._ " He then found himself surrounded by little children. They held foam bats and look like they were out for blood.

"Could you do me a favour sir. It's a strange request but could you let go? I need to get on the floor so these little tykes can kick my ass."

Staring at him for a moment, Rirko pushed him hard enough that he tripped and fell on the ground. At once, the children swarmed.

"Boko-Fa's down, Boko-Fa's down!"

"Get'em now!"

"Death to Boko-Fa, the mountain protector!"

The person in the Boko-fa outfit was at least doing an excellent job in screaming Bloody Mary. "All of you will regret this! I will rise again!"

"Uhhh…" Having enough of the scene, Rirko decided to see what the Boko craze was all about. He saw many things: Boko dolls, Boko food, Boko accessories, Boko manga, DVDs of Boko adventures, Boko clothing, Boko Action Figures, Boko, Boko, Boko, Boko, Boko, Boko. He then came to one set of stalls that had a slew of people in front.

"This is your final call, everyone! Buy your tickets now! Win yourself a national Boko treasure, revered by Boko fans everywhere! One of the first 100 Boko dolls ever made!" Rirko looked at the spectacle, inquisitively. There were people holding tickets, some with huge handfuls. He took out his wallet and headed towards one of the stalls.

"How much for a ticket?"

"3 for ¥400, 7 for ¥800."

" _It's not like I'm gonna win, anyway. But, I'll at least try._ " Taking a ¥1000 bill, he paid for seven tickets.

Five minutes later, the man made another announcement. "Sales are closed! The winner will be announced in one hour!" People who still had money in their hands, walked away dejectedly while others desperately tried to argue but to no avail. Rirko thought it would be a good time for lunch. He headed towards the closest Boko café.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Main Auditorium – Noon**

Ibuki and the group were checking up on all the equipment; They wanted to make sure that everything would go without off without a hitch. Since some of the ladies were not tech-savvy, some of the students taught them how to use a projector/computer.

Ibuki failed to mention to Rirko that the workshop he would participate in as part of a two-day conference involving mental health. The entire event was one large billboard advertisement. Services from all over the region were swarming in Kuromorimine, setting up displays and preparing for presentations. The group that he travelled with was one of the many that would be attending and presenting to their peers.

However, the main attraction: East vs West: A Difference in Cultures. That was the workshop that the Sensha-do Federation executives and shakers in the field would be participating in. The only reason why the executive committee was attending was that they wanted to save face. If they didn't, they would be seen as inflexible and stubborn. That wasn't far from the truth.

"Make sure all the equipment is free from any technical issues. I want a list of all the exhibitors this afternoon. We need to know who's here." Ibuki was no stranger in putting on conferences. In Europe, her job in the Faulty of Psychology gave her experience in arranging these things. This two-day meeting was a year in the making. One that was important in her career as a mental health professional.

"Miss Sawa?" A cold voice came from behind. Turning around, she saw Maho and Shiho standing there. They glossed through all the activity that was happening in the main auditorium. Shiho crossed her arms and shot out a glare. "I hope that everything is to your liking."

"Yes, headmistress. Everything is exactly what they should be. There is no missing detail."

"Then I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain?"

"I have already seen to it that the demonstrations in front of your school will cease. So long as we respect each other arrangements, then we should have no problem with one another."

Both ladies studied each other. Even though their conversation was cordial, there was hostility in their tones. It was evident that both didn't like each other very much, but cooperated out of necessity. Ibuki then noticed Maho standing behind her mother. She had downcast eyes and looked exhausted. She had only heard of her through televisions and word of mouth.

"Is this your daughter, headmistress?" Shiho turned her head towards Maho, and she straightened herself out immediately. Shiho was none the wiser.

"Yes. This is Maho, the Commander for Kuromorimine." Maho gave a courteous bow. "Now, we must be going. Our Sensha-do team is slated to face Oarai in the coming days." As Shiho departed, Ibuki looked a bit closer to Maho, who had a straight face. Noticing slight rings under her eyes and the downcast she showed before meant that she wasn't getting much sleep. Before asking her questions, Maho bowed and quickly followed Shiho. Not thinking about the conference anymore, she now thought about the girl that was there in front of her.

" _Rirko said that Miho Nishizumi was dealing with past issues. Living with Shiho before and living with her now? Has any of that changed? What has happened in this Nishizumi household?"_

* * *

 **Kuromormine – Central Square - Afternoon**

"I hate this place." Rirko stopped at a Boko café, where Boko servers were waiting. After getting a Boko special (which was a house made ramen and a soda drink), he went back to the streets. At the time, they were putting on a Boko play. As usual, Boko was on the receiving end of a beating by the other characters and kept on getting up. He had to admit that Boko was a glutton for punishment. As the children chanted and cheered, one light brown-haired girl was getting into it. At one point, she was the loudest of the entire group.

Knowing that he had to get back to work, Rirko appreciated the brief distraction. But then, the announcement came from the centre of the festival.

"Thank you, thank you! Boys and girls! Boko is pleased that everyone was able to visit!" The crowd cheered and applauded. "Now, the time you've all been waiting for! The drawing of one of the original 100 Boko dolls: Boko-Boko! But first, we have some goodies to give out, so be patient!"

" _What kind of a name is 'Boko-Boko'._ " Rirko then remembered that he bought seven tickets, but wasn't expecting to win anything. There were some draws for some consolation prizes. Nice Boko merchandise. There was some applause, and some of the people were enjoying themselves. The kids who won were ecstatic. Then, the final drawing came. From a distance, he saw the light brown-haired girl holding a mountain full of tickets with her, with a nicely dressed man standing behind her, helping. Some people were holding onto their tickets, some still were whispering into them.

" _How badly do these people want this doll?_ " Rirko didn't understand the Boko fandom and bought dolls sometimes because they were cute. The announcer did a great job keeping the crowd in suspense. "And now...the drawing of the Boko-Boko doll!" They had a drum roll ring out unto the entire square. There were gasps and hushed noises everywhere. "And the very, very lucky winner is..."

 _"I mean, I can appreciate being true to the fandom by buying their stuff but not to the point of worship. It's like winning the lottery. People are just going to accept that there's a snowball's chance in hell that they'll-"_

"RIRKO NAGASAWA!"

Hearing his name, Rirko immediately yelled out. "LET'S GOOOOOO!"

Everyone stared at him. Sheepishly blushing, he carefully made his way to the centre square. There was no applause. There wasn't any noise, at all. As he walked onto the stage, he felt every eye staring at him. Then, he realized. As soon as he would walk off the stage, he would be a target because of the doll. "Damn it to hell. Damn it." He came face to face with the announcer.

"May I see your stub, sir?" Handing it over, the announcer looked over it. Then smiled. "Ladies and gentleman, our lucky winner of the Boko-Boko doll!" As the announcer handed over a box containing the doll, Rirko whispered to the announcer.

"You gotta help me out, man. These people are out for blood."

He grimaced. "I know what you mean. The only way you'll get out of here is to use the back entrance. From there, you can get on the main street."

"Okay, but these people have a beeline for me. I need a division."

The announcer smiled. "I got you. And once again. Congrats." He then made a loud voice and pointed towards the crowd. "Everyone, is that the famous Boko Five?" At once, everyone turned their heads. Rirko then dashed towards the back entrance. As expected, some of the crowd started to chase him down.

"Shit!" He made a mad dash towards the entrance, passing the Boko-Fa man who was still greeting the visitors. "Gangway, dude!" Looking behind him, the Boko-Fa man saw the crowd of people rushing him. At once, he jumped out of the way. Rirko continued running until he went towards the afternoon crowd returning from shopping. As the Boko crowd try to get to him, he slipped by. Giving out a sigh of relief, he made his way to the hotel. "Miho's gonna love this."

Back at the town square, the disappointed crowd began to disperse. The well-dressed man was looking on while the light brown-haired girl had a blank expression. He knew that when his lady was very quiet, she was upset. The tickets that some members of the crowd held blew through the square, now having lost its value.

After a while, the girl sighed and stood up. She walked over to the man.

"Lady Alice?"

"Rioku. Did you happen to get the name of the man who won the doll?" Her voice was deadpan, but the man, Rioku, caught on that her Lady Alice was upset.

"I believe it was Rirko Nagasawa."

"Hmm…May we look for this man? I would like to talk to him."

"Of course, my lady. I will see if any of our contacts in Kuromorimine know about him." As Alice and Rioku walked through the square, they caught sight of some men, women and children crying over the lost opportunity. The announcer wasn't lying when he said that the Boko-Boko doll was a national treasure amongst Boko enthusiasts. Being an enthusiast herself, Alice was one of the many who was disappointed when she didn't win.

Although she was the picture of serene grace, just like her mother wanted her to be in public, inside she was like the people they were passing by. She tried to yell, scream and cry with her fellow enthusiasts. It seemed to her that Rirko didn't appreciate the value of the Boko-Boko doll. He stepped up to the stage, took the doll and ran out the back. To him, it was a doll. To Alice and the others, it was a symbol of how someone can pick themselves up and try again. A symbol of endurance and spirit.

As they approached the car, Rioku opened the back door to let Alice in. With Rioku in the driver seat, Alice had the intention to search for Rirko. He was still on the carrier ship, and there was no way he would allow him to leave with that doll. At least, not without speaking to her first.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Hotel Room – Late Afternoon**

Reinvigorated by his outing at the Boko Festival, Rirko continued to work on memorizing his speech. Passing the mental block, he was able to recite it but not without some hiccups. He would need to make it flawless. He worked on it for two hours, saying the speech over and over until he decided to take a break. Checking his e-mails, he saw another one from Erika:

 _I saw the Commander again this morning. She was talking to herself still and crying. Also, I think I heard some slapping. I let her know that I would be there to support her. But I couldn't stay. I left before she gave an answer._

Rirko understood that Erika was entering unknown territory of someone's personal life. It wasn't going to be easy, and she had her own anxieties about the issues. But at least she offered her help. It was an offer, but it was a start. He continued to read the e-mail:

 _Please advise me on anything else I can do._

He thought for a moment on the other course of action. But where he was, he was in no position to help anyone. Then, an idea. Although he was barred from entering the school, there was someone already inside. He started to text Ibuki.

 _Hi Ibuki, are you there?_ It took a few minutes, but there was a reply.

 _Hi Rirko. How are things?_

Rirko didn't know if he would be praised or berated for asking. But he had too. _I need some help_

 _Is everything okay? Is it serious?_

 _It's dependent on your view on 'serious.'_

 _Alright, shoot. What's going on?_

 _I think I'm up shit's creek without a paddle_

 _How so?_

 _You remember how we discussed my student in Oarai?_

 _Yes? I remember. What abouts?_

 _Her sister is going through the same crap. Had it for years. Her friend thinks that she's degrading_

There was a pause in communications. Suddenly, a text:

 _Yes. I agree. I've seen her with her mother._ So, Ibuki met Shiho and Maho?

 _What happened?_

 _We were setting up for the workshop when the headmistress decided to visit. However, looking at the daughter, it seems she's suffering from sleep deprivation and depression_

 _Well, that's apparent. I mean, what's happened in Oarai is obviously going to affect her._

 _So, how can I help?_

 _I believe you know her friend. Erika?_

 _Yes_

 _She wants to know how to best support her. Can you give her some tips?_

 _If I can see her, then I can talk to her_

 _I'll arrange it_

 _Can you? You're in your hotel._

 _She gave me her e-mail. I know she checks her phone every half hour and it's still early._

 _Alright. If you can arrange it, I'll meet up with her._

 _Thanks, Ibuki, you're a lifesaver!_

 _In return, I expect a beautiful presentation from you_

 _Of course._

 _Have her meet me in the guest dorms. I can talk to her in the evening._

Having someone in the high school helped. With his help secured, he started typing an e-mail to Erika:

* * *

 _You did a great thing supporting her. I know it's not easy, but it's imperative that she knows she's not alone._ _My associate, Ibuki Sawa is in Kuromorimine as you recall. When you're finished with school, then you can see her in the guest dorms. Good luck._

 _Your support in this is appreciated, thank you._

* * *

Closing his phone, he sighed and continued to work on his speech.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Officer's Lounge- Early Evening**

The Sensha-do team were hard at work, developing and implementing new strategies for the match with Oarai. However, for the last few days, Shiho was with them. Shiho wanted to make sure that the team was in top form. Usually, she would have left Maho in charge of the team. But, as of late, she had found Maho's performance…lacking.

As the tanks roared, both Maho and Erika were in conference with Shiho about what strategy they would be implementing in the Oarai match. But there was a problem; a problem that wasn't supposed to happen. There was a difference of opinion.

Maho argued for a more flexible approach while Shiho preferred the direct method of the Nishizumi style. Maho's approach still used the Nishizumi style but considered Miho's unpredictable decision making. Shiho wanted to use traditional stratagems. The discussion was beginning to turn into a full-blown argument.

"Miho knows our strategies already! If we use the same tactics, then they will easily repel us!"

"That is why it is important to strike them before they know what is happening. Our tactics have worked before."

"But it will not work against Miho! I'm telling you, she knows our tactics too well!"

Shiho crossed her arms. "You give her too much credit, Maho. While I admit her skill, the fact of the matter is that Oarai has still a lot to learn about Sensha-do. Miho has been taught well. But she doesn't know everything."

"It has been proven that she uses her creativity to make up for her lack of knowledge. This has been the downfall of many teams because of the same assumption." Maho was just as stubborn as her mother. Both women glared at each other, with Erika looking on. She dared not say anything.

"Are you saying that our stratagems, the ones that the Nishizumi has used since the school's inception, are wrong?"

There was a stillness for a moment. Shiho still had her stoic look, but anyone could tell that she was furious with her daughter. Maho was trying to keep her composure but was shaking with anger. There would be no compromise. One side would walk away from the victor.

"Miho **will not** participate in this match. If that counsellor had half a brain and is not a total fool, then he would have suspended her after Notojima! She is not well. The leadership of the Oarai is likely in shambles right now. Therefore, their team will neither have the talent nor the skill to defeat us."

The only reason why Shiho wanted the match in the first place was that she wanted to see how Miho had grown since the University match. However, she knew that the debacle in Notojima would have forced Rirko to suspend her. Not wanting to fight a team that was inexperienced, and lacking proper leadership, she questioned the validity of the match.

Shiho expected Maho to kowtow to her and accept her decision, like the good daughter she was. That would have been the end of it. But, she did not know that Maho was dealing with her own personal issues. For weeks after Notojima, she had been questioning her purpose and quality of life. And that was all about to boil over.

Maho gave an honest effort to keep her anger in check. But she could hold it no longer. Furious with her mother's stubbornness and disrespectful attitude towards Miho and her friends, she vented all her frustration and anger right there.

"This is why Kuromorimine will fail! Because of assumptions like this! Our overconfidence as the best in Sensha-do will be our undoing! How can you not see that?!"

Shiho was just as forceful. She would not be shown up by an upstart inheritance. "Do not presume to take up that tone with me, Maho. You may be my daughter, but you will show me due respect!"

"Due respect?! I have shown you nothing but that for the last eight years! What do I have to show for it?! A lost childhood and teenage life on Sensha-do!"

"Lost?! You, of all people, call Sensha-do a loss?!"

"I used to love Sensha-do once! But now it's become this burden this…obligation!"

"An obligation you must see through, Maho! Remember your responsibility! You've given your life to Sensha-do!"

Maho slammed her fist on the table. "I've given nothing! It's you! You've given it all away! My childhood! My sister! You've left me with nothing!"

Shiho couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was arguing with her daughter. The daughter she raised to be the next heir to the Nishizumi legacy. The heir that would bring the style into the future. The obedient child that would never, ever do this. The child that would not question her superiors, only follow them.

"What are you trying to say, Maho? Are you saying you're not satisfied with your life? That you want to leave?! That you seek now to betray me? Just like Miho!? Like your father?!"

The masks of both women…were broken.

Both of their heartaches by the losses they had over the years…there could be no comparison. Shiho and Maho both stared at each other, reaching their physical and emotional limit. All the while, Erika just sat there, very still, and very silent. She was in the middle of a family affair.

"I do not seek to betray you mother…to betray our family. But you will never listen. Not to me, or Miho, or anyone." Maho's voice was a whisper.

Shiho, spent on the shouting match, spoke as if she was holding back tears. "Where did you learn all of this, Maho? Where did you get these ideas?"

There was no point in hiding it. She was going to find out sooner or later. Maho knew her mother would put two and two together. And she did. " _Why is she thinking like this…Like a foreigner…Like…that bastard. That bastard!_ You spoke with him, didn't you? With that counsellor?!"

Maho stood silent. Her silent confirmed Shiho's suspicions. She was livid.

"He is nothing…nothing but a poison that seeks to ruin our family! His ideals! His visions! They are a danger to us all! To Sensha-do! To Japan! What does he know! He's only been here for three months! I gave you all I had since the day you were born!"

As Shiho was speaking, Maho was looking down on the floor. She was in disbelief that she spoke out against her mother. Was that how Miho felt when she berated her two years back? As the drama continued, Erika was welling up with tears. She was frightened for being part of all of it.

At this point, Shiho was now fearing of not only losing Miho to Rirko but Maho as well. She truly believed that he was out to destroy everything she had worked up to now. Her sacrifices, her compromises, all the hard decisions she had to make. They would be all for nothing.

" _I will not let it end like this. Not, like this!_ This…this disobedience is unbecoming of you. Forget this foreigner's non-sense. See reason. See everything I have done…I have done for us."

That was Shiho's great argument? For the greater good? Maho wanted to rebuke her again, but she was exhausted already. She just wanted to get out. Her mother saw Rirko as a foreigner? A poison? Would a poison shed tears for strangers? Would a foreigner go out of his way to help someone who he had no real obligation to? Rirko showed not only a want to help for Miho and Maho, but a genuine respect for them as talented youth.

"I…we tried. We tried to find favour, with you. But our best was not enough. No matter how hard we tried, how many matches we won or accolades the school received, you found fault in all of this. The last three months, this foreigner you hate so much has shown us more recognition and respect than you have in the last eight years. Say what you will about him, but the truth is that he is a compassionate person who only wants to help. Unlike you."

Dejected, she walked out of the lounge, leaving a stunned Shiho and Erika behind. It was over.

After a while, Shiho walked away silently. No stern warnings for Erika, she forgot she was even in the room. Erika, sitting down, was shaking from head to toe. She held herself tightly. The door then busted open.

"Vice-Commander? Commander?! Are you here?!" It was Koume. The team assembled to end the practice, but when none of them showed up to dismiss them, they were all confused. Taking a leadership role, Koume disbanded the team and had them bring the tanks into the shed. Koume looked around, to see if anyone else was around. When the coast was clear, she crouched near Erika who was still shaking.

"Erika? Erika? What happened? Where's the Commander?" Still shaking, she struggled to speak. When Erika looked at Koume, her face was red, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I-Ibuki…Sawa…G-Guest dorm. I need her…I need her, now…!"

Koume understood. Looking at her for a minute, she got up and hurried out of the lounge. Leaving a broken Erika behind.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Hotel Room – Late Evening**

After a day of work, Rirko was ready to relax a little. He packed his notes for the workshop and got prepared to go to a nice restaurant when suddenly the hotel phone rang.

"Mr Nagasawa? I'm sorry to bother you, but you have a visitor on the main floor."

" _Ah, crap, Son of a bitch._ I'm on my way." Annoyed by this disruption, he would hope that the visitor would be short about the visit so that he could go on his way.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Hotel Lobby – Late Evening**

When Rirko came to the lobby, he saw the same well-dress man from the Boko Festival. Wide-eyed, he considered his options.

" _If he's one of those Boko enthusiasts from the festival, then there's a problem. I could pretend I got rid of the doll. No, he would freak out. I'm freaking out over nothing. I'll just talk to him._ "

Rioku straightened himself up, as to put on an excellent first impression. "Mr Nagasawa, I presume."

Rirko was cautious. "What if I am?"

"I am Rioku Tenma, servant to the Shimada household. A pleasure to meet you." As he gave a low bow, Rirko couldn't help but remember hearing that name before.

"Shimada…Shimada…could it is the Shimada of Sensha-do?"

"Indeed. You are very knowledgeable, sir."

"Okay, easy with the compliments. We can forgo the formalities. You're here for the doll, yeah?"

Rioku looked surprised but then gave a gentle smile. "You are half right. I am not here for the doll. However, my Lady Alice is."

"Alice. Alice Shimada?"

"Yes."

" _What does the University Commander want with a Boko-Boko doll?_ " Then remembering her from the festival and then looking at a picture of her way back when he was researching Shiho. " _She's just a kid. And she was so animated about Boko so…_ Don't tell me she's a Boko enthusiast?"

"Indeed, she is, sir. She was quite disappointed when you won the doll, instead of her. She requests a meeting with you…right now."

Rirko thought for a moment about the proposal. Naturally, Alice wanted the doll. This meeting could be a threat or a negotiation. He wouldn't know until he met her. But, he wouldn't be blind sighted. "All right Rioku, I'll meet with your lady. On two conditions."

Rioku raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"There's a bench, right in front of this hotel. We talk there. And you, stay a fair distance as to not eavesdrop on the conversation."

Rioku bowed and headed out towards the door. He returned five minutes later. "My lady accepts these conditions. She is already waiting for you on the bench." Walking past Rioku, Rirko headed towards the entrance of the hotel. When he came out, it was the same light-brown haired girl that was loud on the play. Now, she looked so innocent with her white gothic dress. She looked at Rirko.

"Mr Nagasawa? Right?" Rirko gave a courteous bow, and Alice nodded her head in return. He sat down next to her.

"Now, my lady it seems that you are after something, are you not?" She nodded her head.

"The Boko-Boko bear doll. What do you want for it?"

"I'm afraid it's not for sale. I have a student of mine with an affiliation with Boko. This doll might be something she's interested in."

"Miho?" This caught Rirko off-guard. How did she know Miho's name?

"We faced each other during a match. We became friends because she likes Boko too!" The way she said her explanation…it was cute.

"Well, it seems we've reached an impasse. I have a student who may want this, but you want it too. And judging by your actions in the festival…you are a huge fan, aren't you?"

Once again, Alice nodded her head. She didn't say much, only when she needed to. " _She's a kid. But she's in charge of one of the University's All-Star Sensha-do teams. A lot of responsibility for her age. Doesn't she appreciate her childhood?_ Let me ask you something, my lady."

"Yes?" Alice was playing with her pigtails while waiting for Rirko to speak.

"Do you…do any housework, whatsoever?"

"Hmm…no. We have maids and servants to clean the house."

"How many do you have now, in Kuromorimine?"

"Three right now. Rioku, Emma and Kya. We're living in a big house near the school."

"I see. Are you visiting?"

"Yes. We're attending a conference in Kuromorimine."

" _A conference? Would that conference be the workshop?_ And your mother? What does she do?"

"She the representative for the University for the Federation."

"Are you two close?"

Alice shook her head. "Sometimes, mother can be overbearing. She does these things that are embarrassing. I wish she would treat me more like an adult."

" _An adult, huh?_ Hmm…all right, I'll make you a deal."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Yes?!"

"If you can complete this activity and answer my questions, then I'll give you the doll. Deal?"

Alice was eager to get started. "What do I need to do?"

"First, I need you to look at the hands of your manservant, Rioku. Then, I need you to look at the hands of your maids, Emma and Kya. Finally, I need you to look at the hands, of your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes. Look at them closely. Note everything that you see and feel. If you can do these things, and answer my questions tomorrow, then I will give you the doll. Deal?"

"Where do I meet you?"

"If we're lucky enough, we'll be attending the same conference. I'll be doing a presentation of sorts there. Hopefully, you can meet me backstage after my presentation. Or, in the main hall. Either or."

Alice thought about the proposal. She then flashed a smile. "I promise to see you again tomorrow. I will have your answers. Will you keep your promise?"

As Rirko nodded, Alice jumped off the bench and headed into the hotel. A few minutes later, Rioku was accompanying Alice away to a car parked on the side of the street. The manservant bowed, and Alice looked at Rirko, who waved at them. As they drove off, Rirko hoped that Alice would learn something about having hard work. And the importance of time.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Miho's Apartment – Night**

Miho had spoken to the girls about her feelings regarding not being in command. Although she encouraged the team to go on without her, it was a hard pill to swallow. One part of the reason was that of her ego; she was known to always take up a command role. The other part, her usefulness. She didn't want to be rendered obsolete.

She said these things when the girls stop by at the cake shop. They were glad she was able to speak about how she was feeling with her friends. In the end, Yukari and the others reiterated her importance on the team. Sure, she wasn't in any command capacity. However, her counsel was taken in such a high regard, Yukari and the others made sure to work it into any strategy they had.

With this issue out of the way, each girl returned home. Miho was doing a lot better by herself. Now one of the girls would sleep over every third day of the week. While the medication-assisted in her everyday life and sleep, the counselling also helped a great deal.

Having prepared for the night, Miho slipped into the covers and turned off the light. The soft sheets feeling on her skin, with a partially cloudy sky hiding the moon. There was no feeling of anxiety or distress. If was like she was waiting for that one feeling. Where the eyelids became heavy and knocked you out, only to wake up at the start of a new day.

She looked at her phone one last time. She left three messages for Maho that evening. As of late, the two of them were sometimes playing telephone tag, with the off chance of being able to talk to one another. When this happened, they spoke at great length about everything.

"She's probably getting ready for the match. Maho's always focused on Sensha-do when facing a rival team. Maybe I can talk to her tomorrow?" Her eyelids started to become heavy. Turning off the phone, Miho shifted herself on the bed to make herself comfortable. She waited for the need of sleep to overtake her.

And she slept, not knowing of the drama that was unfolding in Kuromorimine.

* * *

 _ **Things get undoubtedly heated. The next couple of chapters will be full of high-level stuff. Thank you for you all for your support. Major shout-out again to Sirstonewall and Goodalwayswins98**_ _ **for the help. Once again, happy holiday season.**_


	30. Ain't That A Kick In The Head

_**A/N: Major shout-out to Sirstonewall and Goodalwayswin98**_ _ **for proofreading the chapter! It's greatly appreciated!**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone! Continuing on from the last chapter's drama and the beginning of the mental health conference. Hope you all are having a great day!**_

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Tank Shop Café – Early Evening**

After his rendezvous with Alice, Rirko headed over to a local tank shop for dinner. Unlike in Oarai where they sold pastries exclusively, this tank shop had light meals. He decided to go with a warm soup and a turkey sandwich; there were some western items on the menu that catered to the occasional tourist. Sitting on the patio, he finished dinner and was taking in the night air. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Ibuki.

"Hello? Ibuki?"

"Rirko! Ah, I'm glad I was able to get you." Her voice sounded rushed.

"What's going on? You sound winded."

"I am. Listen, Rirko. It's a real mess here. Erika's bore witness to a falling out between the headmistress and her daughter."

Rirko slapped his forehead and shook his head slowly. " _Oh, dear Lord. What is the hell up with this family?_ How bad was it?"

"One of the students, Koume, came to get me in the Guest dorms. She was frantic and took me over to the Sensha-do training grounds. We got inside in one of the buildings; we found Erika holding herself and shaking. When I spoke to her…she broke down."

Rirko was in disbelief. Did Maho confront her mother about her feelings? He didn't think that she would go through with it. But then again, the Nishizumis' had always had a knack for doing the unexpected. He thought it was too soon.

"Rirko. I need you at the school. You have a handle on what's the situation here."

He agreed with her. He had planted into Maho's head of independence. It was only fair he cleaned up the mess. "I need a way to get in."

There was some muffled speaking on the other end. "Koume and Erika will meet you at the front gate. You can get through from there."

"Is Erika okay?"

Ibuki sighed on the other end. She didn't like the idea of Erika doing work after dealing with the emotional turmoil. "I asked for her to go back to the dorms. But, she insisted…greatly insisted."  
Rirko figured that Erika was one of those 'I'm not going to take no for an answer, kind of people.

He grumbled. "Fine."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Front Gate – Evening**  
Finding the school was easy. All he needed to do was go through the Central Park, past the big fountain in the middle and continued until he reached the gate. The entire perimeter was surrounded by a brick wall, with gates at each direction. The gates of the school themselves fitted the German style well. It's black; metal bars made it very imposing for any trespasser.

Rirko made his way to the front gate. He was half expecting to be told to leave. But the approaching guard took one look at him, opened the gate, and led him through.

"Wait here," was the curt reply. He didn't want to offend the guard, so Rirko kept his mouth shut. Moments later, Erika and Koume approached them. They spoke to the guard, bowed, and went over to Rirko. Underneath the lamplight, Rirko could see Erika's downcast face. She was still affected by the events that happened a few hours ago.

"Erika, I am so sorry."

She was surprised by the response. "What did you do, sir? You didn't-"

"I did. Back in Notojima, I encouraged Maho to find her path. Had I known that it would give rise to this, I wouldn't have said anything." Rirko was guilty about dragging Maho, Erika and Koume into this mess. Words were a powerful thing. Who knew that those few words of comfort would be enough to change the life of one girl?

"But you didn't know," Koume countered. "When Miho left us, we were all devastated but couldn't show it. We were taught that our emotions were a weakness that an enemy could exploit. That it wasn't okay to feel. When Miho won against University, she showed us that it was okay. I suspect the Commander was suffering more than all of us. She was living under the shadow of the Nishizumi style; the headmistress particularly. She must have wanted to show something, how she truly felt about her and Miho."

"And now we find ourselves here." Looking for the two girls, Rirko thought of Miho's condition and how it led to this point. It was funny; when one is on the road to recovery, the other goes downhill. "Erika, you don't need to do this. You've done enough, believe me."

Crossing her arms, she shook her head. "I want to be here. I want to help."

"Why? Because she's your Commander?"

"Not only that…she's my…friend. Even though it may be one-sided, that's how I feel."

Seeing Erika's resolve and Koume's support, he knew that they would be an integral part of working through Maho's rough patch. "Where is she?"

"We just spoke to the guard. He radioed through the other gates just a few moments ago. None of them saw the Commander leave the school."

"Then where did she go?"

Erika had a profound thought. "If not the Sensha-do grounds, there could be only one place she could be."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Hallway – Evening**

Ibuki returned to the guest dorms, to let the others know what had happened. When Rirko texted her about his location and destination, he asked if she wanted to tag along for support. He was expecting 'no'. She was under no obligation to help. Instead, she did the opposite and met them in the hallway where the Sensha-do office was.

Koume and Erika waited while Rirko and Ibuki spoke to each other.

"I wasn't expecting to do this. Truthfully, the only thing that worried me was if the headmistress would shut us down on a whim."

"She wouldn't do that. The entire region would be in an uproar if she cancelled the event. Further, MEXT and Federation officials alike will be showing up. Either for genuine interest or a photo op. They wouldn't be too happy if they came here just to waste time."

"A perceptive standpoint, Rirko. But, that's not why we're here." Both of them stared at the door.

"I knew this would happen to someone. I just never thought it would be the headmistress' daughters."

"I am partial to blame also, Ibuki. I instilled Western ideals of freedom and choice to Miho and Maho. I thought Maho would take it under advisement and forget the entire thing. I didn't know she would act on it."

Ibuki shook her head. "No. You did what you were trained to do. Show them a compassionate heart that was willing to listen. As for instilling values, all you did was show a door. They decided if they wanted to walk through."

"The headmistress will be after me, to be sure. I will need to talk to her personally. I fear I may have overstepped my bounds."

"One step at a time, Rirko. First, we deal with this. We have a moral responsibility to help this girl."

"Then let's get to it, then." Ibuki and Rirko joined up with Erika and Koume. "We'll all see what's going on in there. When we enter, I want Koume and Miss Sawa to stay near the door. Don't block it. If Maho wants to leave, let her. We'll follow her. Erika and I will make our way over. Maho needs to see someone familiar; make her feel comfortable. Everyone clear?"

It was like a military operation. Everyone understood their roles. No one knew what to expect, but they were hoping for the best-case scenario: that Maho would be well enough to listen. Erika opened the door, and the group moved in.

When the group entered, Koume turned on the light illuminating the room. Ibuki and Koume stood by the door. Erika and Rirko walked slowly. Suddenly, they heard a voice. They saw Maho, sitting in the same chair as she was this morning. Like before, she was facing the window.  
"Erika?" Her voice sounded uncertain.

She immediately perked up at her name. "Commander?"

A sigh of relief, but in her voice, was a bit of shame. Having Erika bear witness to the spectacle was something Maho wasn't planning on. "I'm sorry…Erika. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright, Commander. I wish to speak with you."

"I do not wish to speak. Not now. Please, leave. I need to think about what happened. I need to make this all better."

Horrified that she spoke out against her mother, Maho went to the Sensha-do office. There was no one she could turn to. Kuromorimine lacked a counsellor, as Shiho thought it was a waste of time and had refused one outright. That's why she secluded herself in the office; to make her next move. Only, she was at a total loss on what to do.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything when the headmistress was there. I was scared! I didn't know what to say or do! But I won't stay silent this time! I'm here to support you; I want to help!" Erika's impassionate pleas were causing her to tear up. She was having problems keeping composure.

"How can you help me? I made the mistake of saying those things. I made a choice. This does not befall you or anyone else. It's my burden, my responsibility. I need to sort this mess on my own." She tried to sound cold and in control, but the cracking in her voice was a dead giveaway. She was anything but.

"Why do you think you need to do this alone?! Commander, you are not alone!"

"I've been alone ever since Miho left! I never thought about any of this until after she got hurt! All the things I did to help her, I ended up hurting her. My life that I thought I was content with was an unfulfilling one full of burdens and trials! If someone hadn't forced me to think, maybe I would have been happy with the life I had! This has nothing to do with you! Leave now, Erika! You're not needed here!"

Erika took a minute to respond to this. It hurt her that Maho would say that. "Is that an order?"

Maho was agitated with Erika's refusal. "Yes! It is!"

"… well, it's too bad I'm off duty." Maho was about to speak out before Rirko spoke out.

"It would be wise to listen to her, Maho. You know as well as anyone she has a stubborn mind. There's no use in stopping her. I should know. I tried."

Freezing in place, Maho slowly turned her head. Seeing Erika, then Rirko. Her face was like a child caught doing something wrong. It was of absolute terror.

Rirko sighed. "I'm sorry…Maho. My intent was only to show you a door. A path that you may consider later down the line. It was not my intent to bring you heartache and pain. But, I told you this before. The paths chosen in life, the decisions made. These choices are, and will always be, up to you."

Maho only stared at the two. She noticed Ibuki and Koume standing near the door. Rirko was right about what he said. She was lost, confused and scared. These emotions she had held for so long wanted out. Trembling, she tried to contain them; only to fail. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her face flushed red.

"What do you want to do, Maho? What do you wish to do right now?"

"I..." Shaking her head, her mind drew a big blank.

"No one will tell you what to do here. It's your choice."

But that was just it. For the longest time, she did whatever was asked of her. She fulfilled every order, every expectation, every test and trial thrown her way. Now, someone was telling her to think for herself? To live for herself? In her mind, that was scary. Like looking into a dark abyss of uncertainty; with no clue where you'll end up.

"Tell me what to do! Please, tell me!" Her voice was a mix of fear and anger.

"No…remember what I said? Smart and brave. That's you. You can make the decisions that influence your life. Let go of the voice that tells you 'I need someone.' Change it to the mindset of an independent woman. Make that change. Right here. Right now. Let go of the fear of being judged; no one will do that here."

Like Miho, Maho had a problem with letting go. She was taught that showing emotion of any kind was to invite defeat. That you must entirely devote yourself to Sensha-do to be successful. However, it was harder to live a peaceful lie than it is to face a painful truth.

And the truth was…she was not happy. She missed her sister, the mother she used to know and the father that left her life. Her life was burdened with responsibility, shackled by the expectations of a distinguished family. To forever live her life like a wound-up doll, who played to the tune of others and never for herself. What a pitiable existence, especially for one so talented and young?

"I…I'm... not ready. I'm not…" Maho hung her head, the tears flowing freely. Her garrison cap fell to the ground. It started with a soft whimper, then grew into a sorrowful wail. Covering her face, she didn't want Erika or Koume to see this behaviour. All the pent-up sadness and anger were let loose all at once. It was overwhelming.

Erika stood there, unsure what to do. Rirko motioned her to Maho. Swallowing hard, she took uneasy steps towards Maho. When she knelt before her, it was like a mother comforting her child. Holding her shoulders, Erika looked at Maho with eyes of sadness. She had not known the type of burden she forced upon herself every day. She wished she could have done more.

Knowing that the charade was at an end, Maho accepted this truth and embraced Erika into a hug. The tears following Erika's shoulder, letting out what seemed to be years of turmoil and pain. Erika could do nothing but hug her friend. The figure that she looked up to, now needed her help. Rirko then motioned Koume to the two of them. There was a look of apprehension for a split moment. Then, like Erika went over slowly. She stood behind Maho and rubbed her back.

For Rirko, it reminded of when Miho first broke down. When he found her, cuddled up against his door waiting for him. At the time, she didn't know who to turn too. The fears and anxieties of being alone, like her sister, she didn't want to involve anyone else. Saddened by all of this, Rirko excused himself out of the room. Ibuki followed closely after him.

* * *

When outside, he slammed his back against the wall, slid down and sat there. Rubbing his eyes, he thought how he had unintentionally torn up a family apart due to his ideals. Ibuki stood right next to him.

"You're not okay. Are you?"

He shook his head. "Three months, I've been dealing with this Nishizumi bullshit. Both sisters are singing the same, sad refrain. Life forced upon them, their identities sealed and expected to play the parts their mother had prepared for them. But, I guess Shiho never expected that a child's ego is a dangerous thing to play with. When outside influences start pouring in, a person's view is so likely to change that they would want to change how they lived. Then, ideals clash and the obedient child you knew is growing into an independent thinker. No longer content with the life you gave them but wanting more."

Ibuki was gentle when asking her question. "What do you think about all of this? About the headmistress? Her daughters? Your role in this situation?"

"…Before, I thought of Shiho Nishizumi as a tyrannical, abusive woman who would do anything in the name of her family. But, over these past three months? I know that was probably because of how she was raised. How could she raise her children any differently, when it is the only way she's ever known?"

"And the girls?"

"…I feel for them. I can only imagine how it is to live underneath someone else's shadow. Miho, the shadow of her sister. Maho, the shadow of her mother. Both girls lived and breathed Nishizumi and Sensha-do. They were expected to be perfect in every way because of their lineage. Shiho got what she wanted. Miho and Maho got robbed of their childhood."

Ibuki was silent for a moment. She knew now that Rirko had invested a lot of time and effort into understanding the Nishizumi family. But, there was one thing that he had forgotten. One thing that would make his life a lot easier.

"Rirko. I appreciate your efforts in trying to get this family back on track. But, we are not supposed to be doing the fixing, remember? It is up to the family members if they want to get back together."

He looked at Ibuki, shocked. But then, remembering his days in academia, he knew she was right. A therapist job is only to show them the way. Whether the client walks the path, is up to them. He had forgotten that; another critical rule. "Well. This is what I get for sleeping in class."

"I wasn't much of an academic person, myself," Ibuki smiled.

"Thank you. I was frustrated with this whole thing because I thought I had a responsibility to them. That I needed to do something. I should have expected this. I was heading towards ground zero. So, of course, this issue would follow me here."

"The daughters will now turn to not only you but their friends as well. Friends that will be a supporting base."

"Both Miho and Maho are not sociable. But Miho has been making great strides in correcting this. As for Maho…"

"She's only beginning her journey, isn't she? In time, she will find the value of close friendship. Or perhaps, she's already known, but wasn't allowed to show it."

The door to the office suddenly opened. The three girls walked out, emotionally and physically exhausted. Maho didn't look at anyone and stared at the floor. As if, she was ashamed of her behaviour.

"What now?" Erika asked. That was a good question. What would happen now?

"Does your mother know where you are, Maho?" She shook her head. Rirko turned to the two girls.

"Perhaps, it'd be best if Maho stayed in one of the dorms tonight. It's been a long day."

"She can stay with me, Mr Nagasawa. If, that's alright with you, Commander?" Maho didn't say a word.

"Silent consent. It'll be fine."

"And don't worry about calling the residence. I'll…I'll do it. They know me."

"And if it's the headmistress answering?" Ibuki asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Then, I'll talk to her. We'll sort this entire thing tomorrow."

"Understood."

"Koume will escort you back to the main gate. I'll let the guards know you'll be coming." Maho and Erika prepared to leave. "Mr Nagasawa... my deepest appreciation. And to you, Miss Sawa, thank you for your help."

"We help children and youth, Erika. That's our job. We have a moral responsibility, after all."  
Maho looked at Rirko longingly. Suddenly, she rushed over and embraced him. He was almost knocked down. He hugged him silently, with a deadpan stare, but her eyes were glistening. For the entire ordeal, first Notojima and now, he had been nothing but a pillar of support for her family. For Miho, the sister she loved so dearly, and now for her. When she was completely lost and almost given to despair, he showed her the way out. How could she thank him?

Taken by surprise for a moment, he gently embraced her back. "Everything will work out in the end. Just have faith. Plus, you have one hell of a vice-commander."

Letting go, Maho returned with Erika and Ibuki to the dorms proper. Koume escorted Rirko to the front gate. As the guard opened the gate and Rirko walked through, he heard Koume's voice.

"Thank you."

With the gate closed, Rirko stared at Kuromorimine. He had dealt with the daughters the best he could. It seemed that soon, he would have to face the one that started it all.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Nishizumi Residence – Late Evening**

"My lady, Miss Kikuyo has arrived."

"Fine, send her in." The maid bowed. Moments later, a tall young woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes walked in. Wearing a short ponytail, she wore a traditional Japanese kimono. She bowed, slowly.

"My lady." Kikuyo Idegami, a former servant of the Nishizumi household, turned talent scout for the Federation. Her six years of loyal service had impressed Shiho so much, she recommended her to the position. Now, sitting face-to-face with her mistress once again, Kikuyo knew that she was called for an urgent meeting. Especially, when the meeting was nearly at the dead of night.  
Just then, another maid walked in and bowed, waiting for her mistress. When Shiho bade her to come, she knelt to her ear and whispered. Bowing quickly, the maid quickly left as she came.

" _Thank goodness_." Shiho breathed a sigh of relief. Her heartbeat returning to normal. Then, she turned to Kikuyo who was still standing, "Close the door." Obeying the command, Kikuyo slid the doors closed.

In her mind, Kikuyo's mind raced. "Whenever these doors are closed, it is a prelude to bad things. What have I done to displease my lady?"

"Sit down, Kikuyo." As Kikuyo sat, Shiho repositioned herself as well. It was the two of them now. The silence was unnerving for the both. Although, it was customary for the head of the household to speak.

"Thank you for coming. Especially, on such short notice."

"Whenever you need me. I will come, if able." Then, she looked around. "My lady. May I ask where Lady Maho is?"

Kikuyo saw Shiho flinch at Maho's name. "Are you alright, my lady?"

Suddenly, Kikuyo saw something that she never saw before. The face of Shiho softened, her eyes glimmering. "Maho…Maho is back at the school. She is with one of her classmates."

"I see…" This was unusual for Maho. She would never leave the house unless she was running errands, at school or doing anything Sensha-do related. And, not at this time. "What is she doing there…my lady?"

Shiho knew she couldn't prolong the conversation any longer. She had to tell someone, anyone of what happened. "We argued, about Sensha-do tactics."

"An argument about Sensha-do? I had always believed that Lady Maho would always defer to your wisdom on these issues."

"Not this time, Kikuyo. We disagreed with tactics. The disagreement evolved into an argument. An argument…I'm still not sure what to think about all of it."

Shiho was confiding in Kikuyo. She trusted her with many things. However, when it came to her personal life, she was guarded. But, not today. She needed to tell someone what had happened. "What was the argument in question?"

Looking longingly at the room, Shiho sighed. Years of tradition existed in these walls. It had always been a source of pride for every head of the Nishizumi clan. But now, to Shiho, it might as well be stifling.

"She spoke out impudently. I wanted respect. She spoke of burdens of family traditions. I spoke of responsibility. Then, she spoke about leaving; about not being happy with her life."

"And your response, my lady."

There was a brief pause. Never had Kikuyo hear of Maho act in such a way. How did she change so drastically? Eventually, Shiho answered her. "I…wanted her to stop…To see reason. That's when she left."

"Where did she get such ideas?" Soon Kikuyo realized too late that wasn't the best question to ask. For at that moment, Shiho's face hardened, and her eyes full of anger. She made a fist in each hand, shaking them. But, to an untrained eye, she looked stoic and cold.

"From…him. That foreigner. Him and his ideas! He poisoned my daughters with his Western views. That man insults my family and me!" As she spoke, each word was scathing. She didn't bother hiding her hatred for Rirko. As far as Shiho was concerned, Rirko had come to Japan to destroy everything that she had wrought.

Kikuyo, however, hadn't known Rirko and therefore held no bias towards him. "Tell me about him, my lady. What kind of a man is he? Who he is and where he is from?"

Shiho would not tell but instead handed her a folder all the information she needed. "Everything you need to know is in there. I want you to talk to this man. Make him understand that he made a grave mistake crossing me. I leave for a meeting of the other high schools and will return in the afternoon for this 'mental workshop.' Everyone is expecting me to be there. I want results from you as soon as I return."

"Yes, my lady. It will be done." With that, Shiho got up and left the room leaving Kikuyo behind before she could ask about what to do with Maho. She began to think about the girls she knew so fondly.

"Miho. Maho. Have this man's words held so much sway that you would be willing to change?" She also became increasingly concerned with the threat. What would she do to him, if Rirko and Shiho met?

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Student Dorms – Night**  
Erika and Maho made their way to the student dorms. There were still some students on the Sensha-do team who were still up, and when they saw Maho, they immediately stood up, at attention. However, she didn't care. She was way too tired from all of the events that happened today. Not that it mattered. Plus, she didn't pay any attention to that kind of thing.

For the most part, Erika led Maho through the halls. It was the first time that Maho was in that particular part of the school. She, herself, had no reason to go. If Erika weren't there, she would have been lost for sure.

Entering Erika's dorm room, it was spacious enough for four people. It was a simple room, with a few souvenirs spotting various places. Mementos of her past achievements and other significant parts of her life. Not surprising, they were all about Sensha-do, particularly about events in Kuromorimine. Also, there were some alligator plushies littered in various places.

Digging from her closet, Erika found a suitcase full of extra clothing. They were gifts from relatives that didn't fit her but was perfect for Maho. She didn't have the heart to get rid of them and on the off chance said relatives visited her during Family Day, then she wouldn't be caught without their gifts. She had also hope that she would have grown into them. She also prepared a spare bed made of covers, blankets and pillows. For a last-minute job, Erika did surprisingly good.

As she did all this, Maho sat down on a chair and took in her surroundings. She compared her room at home to Erika's. She made do with what she had while Maho lived a spacious, comfortable life. She didn't say a word. That's what she was taught. To be seen and not heard; only speaking when spoken too when visiting others.

"Would you like something to drink, Commander?" Maho shook her head. But, something in Maho stirred within her. Erika had called her 'Commander' and not by her name. It had always been a working relationship, very professional. But now that she had shown Erika the other side of her, one that was vulnerable, Erika calling her by rank seemed to be foreign to her.

She didn't like this feeling. She didn't like being called her rank. It reminded her of the argument and how she dared to speak to her mother in such a way.

Erika felt the same. As she was making tea for herself, she looked at Maho, sitting on the chair. Closed off, made herself look small. Being completely silent. Like a lone rose, her beauty was unparalleled to anything she had beholden. Erika had always admired Maho's beauty, strength and skill. How she was so confident in the heat of battle and knew exactly what to do in the direst of situations. But, this wasn't a Sensha-do match. This was real life. Originally, Erika wanted their relationship to be more than professional; to have Maho depend on her and not the other way around. But not like this. This was too much.

Sitting down opposite of her, Erika began to sip on her tea. Both of them, unsure of what to do. They were learning about themselves and each other. The question became: who would start a conversation. The plain clock on the wall ticked each minute. The sun, already set and had given way to the night with the outside lamps illuminating people who were still out and about. No one showed the other, but the silence disturbed them both to the point Erika could take it no longer.

Setting her cup on the table, Erika began to strike a conversation. "H-How are you feeling now?"

Maho slowly looked right at her. "Better. Much better, from before."

"I've already contacted your home."

For a moment, Maho's heart stopped. "A-And?"

"It was a maid who answered. I asked her to relay your whereabouts to the headmistress."

"So, you didn't speak to my mother?"

"No. No, I did not."

It was funny. Not only a few months ago, Miho returned home when Oarai closed in the summer. She had to get her transfer form signed. Miho was apprehensive about returning and wondered whether it was okay. Maho remembers telling her that she had every right to return; that it was her home. But, Maho didn't understand at the time why Miho would be so apprehensive about returning home. Was she afraid of seeing her mother?

Now, she understood. Miho's actions angered her mother. She probably felt awkward about returning, especially when relations between Miho and her mother were strained. And now the same scenario was being played out here. Wanting to free herself from the Nishizumi responsibility, Maho had called her mother out on her inability to care. She paid for it, by this.  
No wonder Miho felt betrayed by her. Such revelations shook her to the very core. And it showed.

Erika saw the inner turmoil that Maho was in. "Commander, are you comfortable?"

There was that rank again. Maho wanted to say something, for Erika not to call her that. But, a proper guest must act accordingly. "Yes. I am. Thank you." Although she said this, Maho's way of sitting was so peculiar that Erika couldn't help but doubt her sincerity.

"This is my first time being in your quarters? Isn't it?"

"Yes," Erika blushed a little. "Although I would have preferred in more favourable circumstances."

"I am inclined to agree, Erika," Maho called Erika by her name. But the role of Vice-Commander kept Erika from reciprocating this. Over time, she called Maho 'Commander' out of habit. Erika saw that Maho was still on guard. It was unknown territory, after all.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? It'll help you relax."

"I'll be fine. But I appreciate your concern. If I look uncomfortable, this is how I usually sit in someone else's company."

"Like...this?"

"Yes. To behave. To sit still. To speak only when spoken." Maho trailed off.

"What will you do now, Commander?" This was a question that Maho had been thinking about ever since arriving at the dorms. What would she do now? She couldn't exactly return home and pretend nothing had happened. She couldn't go to school without seeing her mother somewhere. What were her options? What did she want to do?

"… ...I will return. Return to my mother. And... apologize for my behaviour."

Erika spat out her drink immediately, "WHAT?" She stared at Maho, who was looking at the floor. After all that drama, she was willing to go back to square one? "That can't be an option, Commander, there has to be another way."

"There is none. It was inappropriate of me to act so brashly. I was in the wrong. I will apologize to mother, first thing tomorrow." Maho sounded so resigned, so cold. This wasn't the same girl that vocalized her displeasure in living with her mother. Erika couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her Commander was giving up.

Upset that she would end it all here, Erika was shaking. Maho noticed this but said nothing. "All of the things you said this afternoon. Are they true?"

"They were nothing, but immature thoughts based on a Western ideology that knows not of the struggles in Eastern family affairs."

"But you said those thoughts so clearly, your desire to have a better life."

"My responsibility is to my family. I know that now."

"So, are you saying that your life has no meaning, other than to serve the Headmistress and the Nishizumi clan?"

"There is no other role for me to play. I have accepted this fact, why can't you?!" Maho tried to sound stoic, but it was apparent that she was beginning to be irritated by Erika's line of questioning.

"Because, unlike you, I believe that you're entitled to the life you want! You've done more than enough to help your family and teammates ten times over!"

"It doesn't matter, Erika! This is my duty! To my school and family!"

Erika stood up, "And if you think of me so foolish to believe that, then you don't know me at all!" Never had she been more inflamed with passion, except in the heat of Sensha-do battles. Her passion was to help Maho see her self-worth. She believed Maho was worthy; the problem was Maho herself didn't. A problem that was shared by Miho. "You may think your duty is to your school and family, but if you don't take care of yourself, who else will care for them?!"

Maho glared at Erika for a moment, and she glared back. Never had Erika shown rudeness, especially in front of her. Now she was speaking out, backing Maho into a corner. "Why are you so upset, Erika? Upset over me?! I'm just another person down the line of Sensha-do practitioners who are fulfilling the duties of her family! Why does my life matter?! This doesn't affect you in any way!"

"Because it is your life! Every life is unique to one another. Entitled to be able to live the way they choose! Stop denying yourself! Every day, I see the same cold face that acts as if nothing hurts her! Now I know, it's a total lie! Are you afraid of what others may think about you? Is that why you let Miho take the fall for saving those girls?!"

That struck a chord, within Maho's heart. "Say what you will about me," she said menacingly, "But do NOT bring Miho into this!"

Talking about Miho hurt the two girls. Erika over a lost friend. Maho over a lost sister. The argument was coming to a head.

"Miho had courage in expressing herself. Is that why? You can't express yourself?! Because you're scared that if you did, you would be shut down by everyone?!"

Suddenly, Maho slammed her fist on the table, hard enough for it to shake. It stunned Erika a bit. "You want me to express myself?! Leave me alone!" The two girls were silent for a moment. Then, Maho started to shake and continued speaking. "Can't you see I'm just a nobody that people only know because I come from a famous family?! I am not deserving of praise, of recognition, of a better life! Do you believe I deserve all that, even after all I've done to my sister? When I drove her away?! I…I sided with my mother when Miho needed me the most. Because I only thought of myself! Do you understand now, Erika?! I'm guilty! I'm guilty of sending my sister away! Me! Because of my fear and self-preservation!"

She was guilty, pure and simple. Or rather, she believed herself liable. That, because of her, Miho was suffering unimaginably. And it all could have been avoided if Maho stood up for her all those years ago. Facing that guilt each day; it would have been maddening.

The tears returned, she started to shake, and she felt crying aloud. Part of her wanted to keep the charade of Nishizumi nobility while the other wanted to let loose; to let the world know she was suffering. Torn between the two, she did a little of both. Trying to hold back the tears and trying to keep herself from shaking, she failed miserably.

All the while, Erika looked at Maho. She had finally let loose her burden, after all the years of knowing her. Maho not only lived under her mother's shadow. She also lived under her sister's. The sister that achieved so much because she was more courageous than her. Overcome with compassion, Erika walked over to Maho and knelt before her. She saw the tear-filled eyes staring back.

"You are deserving. You believe you betrayed Miho and did it out of self-preservation. Now you're feeling it. And it hurts. Does that mean making yourself suffer to make it up to her? No. Does that mean you go back to be the person you were before? No. Think back to what Mr Nagasawa said. Never mind the other voices telling you to do this and that. Listen to yourself. What do you want to do? What do you want to do right now...Maho?"

Erika knew Maho didn't need a Vice-Commander. She needed a friend. Someone to stand by her. Someone to say that everything will be okay. Erika pushed her to that point, because she knew that Maho would have no choice, but to listen.

Feeling helpless, this was a new low for Maho. She had no one to turn to at that point, except the person right beside her. "Stay by me? I'm scared. I've never felt this way for a long while and... I don't know what to do…"

Erika embraced her friend, and the two stood like that for a good ten minutes.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Hotel Room – Morning – NEXT DAY**  
For weeks, Rirko prepared, research and evaluated every angle he could perceive to create a holistic view that would satisfy the JHMI's validation of a safer Sensha-do, as well as not have the Federation and MEXT overly upset with him and his 'Western' views.

As he got ready, he yawned a little. Last night's spectacle was an unexpected one. The confrontation between daughter and mother, especially in an Eastern society, was sloppily done. There was a lack of planning involved and left both parties shaken and fatigued. In hindsight, Rirko believed that Maho acted impulsively...as always.

" _Underneath that cold, stoic façade she puts on, she's an impulsive individual who lets her emotions run wild when provoked. But it's not like she could show any emotion in public_."  
Heading out with a small briefcase, containing his speech and a bag with the Boko-Boko doll with him, he left the hotel and set off for Kuromorimine.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Front Gate – Morning**

When Rirko arrived, there was a group of girls there. Koume was among them. When she saw him, she went over to the guard and whispered something. He then took a clipboard, looked through the name and approached the gate.

"You Nagasawa?" Asked the guard. It wasn't the guard from the other night.

"Yeah."

"Hang on." The guard then opened the gate for Rirko, and he walked in. "Orders from the headmistress said that you were barred from entering until today. Welcome to Kuromorimine."

"Thank you. _Prick_." Walking past the guard, Rirko walked over to Koume. She gave a bow.

"Hello, Mr Nagasawa. Have you've been well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Miss Sawa and the others are in the main auditorium. Also, you should be aware that there will be a large number of people entering the school grounds in two hours. That's when registration for the conference is set to begin. The grounds of the school will also be open to the public for the exhibitors."

"Understood. That is good to know. Uh…" Rirko started to look around nervously. Koume couldn't help but notice this.

"Something the matter?"

"Is…Is your headmistress here?" Koume shook her head.

"No one has seen her this morning."

"Right… _Oh, thank God. Maybe she won't show_. Let's get going then." As Koume led Rirko to pass the group of girls and into Kuromorimine proper, he couldn't help that his thoughts about Shiho being absent were just wishful thinking.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Shimada Guest House – Morning**

When Shiho had told Kikuyo that she was going to see the other heads of the schools, that was a lie. The truth was that she wanted to talk to Chiyo. Yesterday, when she finished speaking with Kikuyo, she immediately called Chiyo to arrange a time for the two of them to talk.

Alice was already away from the residence with Rioku, saying something about exploring Kuromorimine. This was an opportune moment for Shiho and Chiyo to speak. Shiho's car pulled up to an extravagant home, hedges and trees covered in snow. Looking out from a window, Chiyo saw Shiho walking up with a maid by her side. At once, she knew something was wrong.

" _First Shiporin calls in the middle of the night to speak to me. And that face tells me something horrible must have happened_." Although rivals, they were from the same era of Sensha-do. Underneath the rivalry, was respect and friendship; although both of them were too stubborn to admit to it.

"My lady, Lady Nishizumi has arrived." A maid announced, bowing. Chiyo walked away from the window and into a waiting room. "Bring her to me."

Shiho wore the same, stoic face she was known for, but Chiyo knew that something was wrong. No jokes, no jabs, it was all seriousness. As the maids brought Shiho in and prepared their refreshments, both women looked at each other. They wondered all the while what the other was thinking. The maids then left the room, as per Chiyo's instruction.

"Shiho. Something has happened?" Chiyo sipped on her tea with grace. Her answer was a cold stare.

"I don't know how to word this."

"Well, that's a first. It must be serious then." Setting her cup down, Chiyo awaited to hear what Shiho had to say. "Tell me, what's on your mind? You're not usually like this."

"This is true. It's my daughters; particularly Maho."

"Oh? And what has happened that you would call me in the middle of the night with a want to speak with me?"

Shiho told a deep breath. Apparently, this was not easy to talk about. But who else could she speak too? She could trust Kikuyo with so much, but the friendship and trust she had with Chiyo made her the more natural option.

"We argued about the Nishizumi style. Then, it escalated. It became about her not being happy where she is now."

Chiyo had to admit that she was a bit surprised that Maho, of all people, would speak out against her mother. When Miho had left, she had pegged Maho as the obedient one. "And how did you resolve this issue?"

Shiho shook her head. "I didn't. She left, and we haven't spoken since."

Sighing, Chiyo crossed her arms. "How did this come about?" Suddenly, Shiho's stoic face was broken, and she wore a frown.

"A foreigner."

"Foreigner?"

Shiho was shaking, but only a little bit. Wearing her frown, she continued. "This foreigner from the West. He's part of a teacher exchange program before MEXT made him the counsellor for Oarai."

"Why would Shiporin have a problem with a foreigner?" Chiyo thought back a few weeks ago during the Pravda/ Oarai match. How Miho bravely saved a teammate but was also medically treated. "Does it have to do with Notojima? Or, something more?"

"This foreigner has done nothing but poison the mind of my daughters," Shiho said, sorrowfully.

"Him and his ideals. He has no respect for our traditions and values."

"Well, it's to be expected. He is a foreigner. So, what exactly, is the problem?"  
"He seeks to undermine everything I've done for Miho and Maho!" Chiyo noted that Shiho had become more animated when speaking. "Filling them with ideas of individualism! The Maho I know would never argue with me and accept my decisions faithfully. It's only because she spoke to that foreigner that she began to rebel."

"And what of Miho?"

"… …He's been in Oarai since the beginning of September. And Miho always had those types of thoughts. There's no question that she would be easily swayed."

Chiyo picked up her teacup again, drank a little and set it down. Then, she repositioned itself. Trying to make sense of the situation, she continued to ask questions. "Alright. This foreigner, who's been a counsellor for Oarai, is undermining your authority as a parent."

"Yes."

"And now, it seems because of him; your daughters are rebelling against you."

"That's right." Nodding her head, a little, Chiyo began to piece together the entire situation. However, she knew that sometimes Shiho tended to 'exaggerated' particulars; mainly if it was with someone, she didn't like.

"Tell me, Shiho. Would your daughters be easily deceived? Do they know when someone is pulling the wool over their eyes and straight up lying to them?"

"… I've taught them to question everything around them if they do not know."

"So, following that logic. Maho and Miho would easily see this foreigner ideal as half-truths and whole lies, right?"

"Where are you going with this, Chiyo."

Sighing, she made her point. "Why then, did these intelligent and talented girls, fall for the words of a foreigner?"

"I…It's because he knows how to use words. He must have told them the things they want to hear, and they follow him willingly."

Chiyo leaned closer. "Shiho. Have you ever met the man?" Shiho was looking to the side, Chiyo had her answer. "Where did you get this information?"

"Sources…various sources." Shiho didn't want to cite Ami as a source for she knew that Chiyo would have labelled her as biased. "But the damage has already been done! Maho is now speaking out against me because of this man!"

"Have? Must? Heard? These words…they're all conjecture. What is the truth, Shiho?"

"The truth?! The truth is he's my enemy. He wants to take my daughters away!" For a moment, Shiho's staidness broke, and she became frantic. And who wouldn't be? This was a maternal instinct. A parent was protecting her children. But, remembering where she was, she immediately regained her composure.

"Does he want that? Or are you assuming?" Chiyo stood up and walked around the room; she continued speaking. "We've known each other for a while now, Shiho. And while I admit, that our rivalry has waned down and we see each other as confidants, I must confess that based on what I'm hearing…it seems you're overreacting. Again."

Shiho eyes bulged. "Overreacting? He's trying to take my daughters away with his ideals?!"

"Let's look at this logically." Chiyo stopped and looked at Shiho. "Miho is a student of Oarai Girl's Academy. This man is assigned as a counsellor there. If Miho is having difficulty in Oarai, doesn't that make her his responsibility?"

"Yes," Shiho said, begrudgingly. "It does."

"Continuing then. We agree that Maho has a very close connection to Miho. So, if anything happened to Miho, she would automatically be concerned, no? And because he's a counsellor, he's been trained to deal with emotional crises." Chiyo inched closer until she was standing in front of Shiho. "If they didn't know how to handle the said crisis, my question to you then is; what if he didn't go to them but rather…they went to him for help?"

Crossing her arms, Shiho tried to think about a rebuttal. But Chiyo was also so logical. Everything she said made sense. Miho would have been Rirko's responsibility. And if Miho were affected by problems, Maho would also be due to their relationship. But Rirko's job meant that…

"Shiho. How are your daughters emotionally? I know I push my little Alice hard sometimes, especially went it comes to Sensha-do. But, I also try to make sure that she enjoys her childhood. That's why I don't push her too hard. I understand the Nishizumi are strong-willed individuals who have gone through decades of conditioning to get where they are now. Maybe, and it's just a thought. Maybe, the conditioning worked a bit, too well."

Now Shiho was having second thoughts, once again, about Rirko. His responsibility as a counsellor meant that he had to see Miho daily. There was no way he could get away from her issues for he made it his problems. "The Nishizumi women have always been strong-willed due to the style being passed on from one generation to the next. I will not have it end here just because some man comes into my daughters' lives and tells them to disregard everything! Countless years of family traditions. Upon my honour, as a Nishizumi, he will not kill my family!"

Chiyo shook her head, sorrowfully. "You just don't get it, do you Shiho. He's not the one killing your family. It's you! You're the one!"

Shiho was dumbfounded that Chiyo made such an accusation. She stood there, shocked. Anger swelling, she wanted to leave at this point. But, leaving right now would have validated Chiyo's position. " _I'm killing our family? That has got to be the most ludicrous thing_ …" Seething with inner rage, she didn't hide the fact that it infuriated her that Chiyo called her out. If it were any other woman telling her this, she would have gone off on her.

Chiyo stood, awaiting an answer. Knowing Shiho for these years, she had gotten used to her hidden nature. "You had better have some compelling evidence to back that claim," Shiho said, ominously.

"A counselor's job is to listen. His job is to listen to the emotional distresses of people. Your daughters associating themselves with him means that there's something must be wrong with them, emotionally."

"There is nothing wrong with any of my daughters! Maho would have said something if something was wrong. As for Miho…"

"Would any of our daughters say something is wrong unless they trusted us? There are some things that Alice doesn't want me finding out because of how I would react. The same can be said for you!"

Now that Chiyo mentioned it, Maho was shaking during that entire argument. Had she been hiding that side of her? The side of resentment, anger, and sadness, for all that time? Did she genuinely miss Miho that much?

 _"I've given nothing! It's you! You've given it all away! My childhood! My sister! You've left me with nothing!"_

This revelation hit Shiho like a freight train. As if she got hit in the chest, she felt winded and stared blankly at nothing. Chiyo came over to her. There was silence in the room, the tea getting cold and the refreshments remained untouched.

" _Has Maho been hiding all of that for the last eight years? Does Miho have the same feelings as well? The reason why this man has been in constant contact with them was that …they were emotionally suffering? Because of …because…"_

"It seems that we've arrived at your truth. This man…this foreigner you despise so much. The only thing he's guilty of…is doing his job."

Shiho initially went to Chiyo because she thought that Chiyo would understand the pain that she was in. But now it seemed that Chiyo was defending him. "Are you agreeing with this man, then? That his ideas of Western individualism are just?"

Chiyo shook her head again. "Not at all. While I think that he's wrong, I also believe that there are two sides of a person. The side we see all the time, and the side people hide until someone pushes them hard enough. Shiho. I can see you are concerned about your daughters; that is a mother's love made manifest. But the fact remains: if he wanted to do harm…he would have **hurt** your daughters. Not help them."

Shiho took in Chiyo's words. What she was saying was so foreign. But this was Chiyo's logic, not her emotions. Maybe it was due to her experiences with Alice. And she said, herself, that she too didn't agree with the view of individualism. "If that man sought to help my daughters…why didn't he come to me?"

"You're not an easily approachable person. You scare everyone off with your personality. Plus, based on your reactions during our talk. Is it any wonder that he decided not to speak with you because of how you would have reacted?"

Wearing a frown again, Shiho had to concede that she wasn't the friendliest person. Because of her passion of Sensha-do to the point of obsession, her social life was pretty much non-existent; besides the odd times she went out drinking with Chiyo. No wonder Rirko feared her.

Chiyo suddenly realized something. "After all this, I forgot to ask what his name was."

Shiho, still having painful feelings but no longer to the point of murder, spoke. "His name is Rirko. Rirko Nagasawa."

At once, Chiyo's eyes widened, and she smiled. "Ah. That explains it. It would be him."

"Do you know him, personally?"

"No. But Alice does. Last night she was doing some peculiar things. Actually, …he's the reason why Alice and I are a little bit closer now." When Chiyo finished her story, the two were back where they started. Silently looking for one another.

"Did he have that much of an impact on Alice? In that short amount of time?"

Nodding slowly, Chiyo confirmed it. "When he asked her to do that activity, he was teaching her something. Something that she will remember for the rest of her life. I feared that Alice was growing up too fast. That the 'Bermuda' trio enticed her a young adult, university lifestyle and Miho with her ideas of individualism."

"Listen! Miho didn't…" Shiho stopped herself from speaking about the 'I blame Miho for this' speech. "Besides the point."

"But after yesterday, she said 'good morning' to me after what seemed to be a long while. Do you know how happy that made me? I felt that I was on my way to having my little girl back. Plus…she's been trying to help the servants here and there. So, Shiho. You tell me. Is this a person that has ill intent on your daughters? Because, if he had harmed my Alice, I would have beaten him before you did."

That was it. Chiyo had personally endorsed Rirko because of his teachings for Alice. It was the worst-case scenario. She had single-handedly shot Shiho's conspiracy theories out of the water. She had to admit it; it was a sound argument.

"Damn you, Chiyokichi. You always seem to know what to say to temper my rage."

Chiyo smiled, "That's what rivals do. They also help one another when things get rough." Shiho wasn't entirely convinced of Rirko's benign nature, but at least she calmed down enough not to kill him. Reasoning, Rirko job was to help, and he was trained to do his job based on Western philosophies. But was he destroying her family by turning her daughters against her? She was still unsure of his true intentions.

"At any rate, you won't know anything for certain unless you speak with the man."

Shiho frowned and nodded her head. "Yes. I need to hear him out. Then I can decide if he poses a threat to my family."

"Highly doubtful. Remember, his job is to help, not harm."

"Yes, but if I have these thoughts of hatred for him, he must have the same thoughts for me."

"Can you be sure? Or is this, once again, conjecture?" Shiho had no doubt that Rirko would have hated her, notably when she exemplified Eastern family cultures to a tee. Chiyo rang a bell, and at once, the door opened.

"Yes, my lady."

"What time is it?"

"The time is twenty past eleven."

Shiho then looked at Chiyo. "Twenty past eleven? That mental workshop is at twelve thirty."

"We have the time. Do you want a ride there? Or do you have your transport?" Shiho got up and headed out, the maids bowing.

"My transport is probably waiting for me outside. I don't want to intrude on your hospitality any longer. You've been a most…monogamous host."

"Words that touch my heart. See you there, Shiporin!" As Shiho left, Chiyo walked over to the window overlooking Kuromorimine. _"Rirko Nagasawa is not a danger. Sooner or later, Shiporin, you will see that for yourself."_

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Outside Main Hall – Morning**  
Rirko was sitting on a bench outside of the main hall, looking over his phone that was charged to the wall. Scrolling down, he grinned slightly. "Didn't know about that. Noted." Closing his phone, he unplugged the charger and put his phone away in the bag he was carrying.

The conference that the JMHI was holding attracted a lot of attention. Experts and organizations flocked over to show their services and wears to the public. The halls of Kuromorimine High School were full of public and high-school girls alike. They were packed full; with Kuromorimine showing them all German themed hospitality.

As Rirko admired the crowds that were moving back and forth, he didn't notice the shadow that was watching from a distance. When the group thinned, the figure approached him.

"Mr Nagasawa?" Rirko looked towards the voice.

"Yes?"

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Kikuyo Idegami. I've come at the behest of my mistress, Shiho Nishizumi." Rirko looked away from Kikuyo for a split moment. "F*** me."

* * *

 _ **Please PM, review, favourite, as usual, it helps a ton. Thanks so much for the support.**_


	31. Keep Your Eye On The Prize

_**A/N: I would like to thank SirStoneWall and Goodalwayswin98 for helping me proofread and translate the last two chapters. It wouldn't have been possible without their help.**_

 _ **Continuing on then.**_

 _ **Update: Minor grammical errors. Removal of the Sensha-do captains.**_

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Outside Main Hall – Morning**

"May I join you?" Looking at the Nishizumi servant, Kikuyo, he wondered if her manners were genuine. Was it because they were in a public place? Or, was this her real self?

" _It doesn't look like she's faking._ " Her hands were slightly on her hips, and she wore a natural smile. While people with closed arms were defensive, people who opened themselves expressed a level of confidence. Further, if a person was forcing themselves to smile, their bottom lip would be quivering a little.

"By all means, my lady." Rirko gestured to the open space right beside him.

"No need to be formal, Mr Nagasawa. Such formalities are reserved for my mistress and any who are of the same social rank. Kikuyo will be fine." She folded her hands in her lap and looked directly at him.

"Fair enough," Rirko sighed. No doubt the reason she was here was that of what happened last night. "Let me guess. Your mistress bade you come to me because of what happened to Maho?"

Kikuyo nodding, he continued. "Not only that, she was incensed about what happened and now sends an assassin to murder me."

"W-well…she didn't particularly say that she was going to kill you. Rather…that you made a grave mistake in crossing her. Further, I have no intent to harm you. Please keep such thoughts to yourself."

"Sorry, a bit of dark humour there. _But your explanation means the same thing, lady._ " Crossing his arms, Rirko began to run in his mind the various ways Shiho would want to kill him. "I'm not going to shoot the messenger, Kikuyo. Nor am I going to respond to that threat. If she has issues, then I would like to talk to her about it."

"Perhaps when my lady has calmed down now," Kikuyo pondered aloud. "But then again, she is known to persist until she gets what she wants."

"Yes, yes. Nishizumi." Rirko had already heard the same song and dance before. How the Nishizumi were tenacious in obtaining anything; no matter the risk. "Is that the only reason you're here? To deliver a message?"

"Not at all. I wish to see for myself the man who was able to change the life views of my mistress' daughters."

Rirko was surprised at Kikuyo's interest. "What is your stake on this?"

"I have known Miho and Maho ever since they were children. Although I see Maho periodically while I visit Kuromorimine for business, it's been quite some time since I've seen Miho."

"What do you do?"

"I am a talent scout for the Federation. Although, I am bound to serve my mistress when she recalls me. I owe her a lot for she gave me this opportunity."

Hearing Kikuyo speaking about Shiho positively made Rirko think about her relationship with people. From what he could gather, it was strictly professional, and she kept people at arm's length. She also was obsessed with Sensha-do. But the person Kikuyo was speaking about was not the same person he came to know. It was just like Ami. Shiho had a different side of her to those who truly know her.

"Glad to hear it. Well, if you want to know about me, then I need to know something in return."

"Yes?"

"Did you speak to Maho today?" Kikuyo was quiet for a moment.

"Yes…yes, I did…"

"And, how is she?"

Kikuyo looked towards the ground. "Not good."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Student Dorms – Early Morning**

Yesterday's drama had drained both Erika and Maho. The sun had yet to risen before both woke up. Waking up early was part of their schedule. It would mean more time to focus on Sensha-do. However, today was different. Erika was involved in the conference that would be happening in the school. She would be exempt from classes for the entire day. However, that also meant that she would serve as a representative of the school; coordinating volunteers, solving last-minute problems as well as acting as a liaison between the JMHI and the school.

Maho was initially supposed to address the girls at the front gate, as sort of a rally. However, she was not up to it. At all. Still confused with what had happened and with no real plan on how to confront her mother about the issues she was dealing with, this left her mind a total mess.

Emotionally fatigued, this affected her physically as well. The moment she woke up, she felt like curling up under the covers and sleeping again. This was not normal. Normally, she would be up and about right away.

"Good morning. Are you awake?" Erika asked from the hallway.

"Yes…I am." Struggling to get out of the covers, Maho finally was able to free herself and shake off the fatigue. Like it or not, she couldn't spend the entire day in bed. She still had the uniform from yesterday. Changing out of the clothing Erika gave her, she straightened herself out. As she was entering the kitchen, Erika had already prepared some breakfast: rice and two pieces of grilled fish with a side of tea. Both sat at the table, silently.

"Thank you for breakfast, Erika." Maho gave a slight nod, and Erika returned the gesture. As she was eating, she noticed that Erika was eating slowly. It was as if she was thinking.

"Erika, is something wrong?"

There was a couple of things going on in Erika's mind. For starters, Maho went back to the cold, stoic act. Also, what would she call her now? For the longest time, it had been 'Commander.' But now, there were two relationships: one professional and the other private. She had no problems with the professional. The private, however…

"I'm just…thinking about something."

"Is it about last night?" Erika stopped eating for a minute. Maho closed her eyes. "Because that's exactly what I was thinking."

Maho's aloof nature was annoying Erika; since she knew it was all an act. "…is this how you act in the morning?"

"What?"

"Acting cold. I now know that you're putting this on. You don't have to act like this around me. I won't tell anyone about this." Now that Erika saw the 'true' Maho, she felt that acting cold and distant was in bad taste. If she hadn't known about the personal turmoil Maho was going through, she would have understood. But, that was no longer the case. Just when Erika started eating again, Maho stared at her.

After a while, her cold and distant look relaxed. It was more tired, solemn about how the events last night affected her. Wiping her hand over her face, she wore a frown. Suddenly, a knock on the door. The girls looked at each other. Who could it be at this hour? Erika walked over to the door, while Maho continued with her food. Opening it, she recognized the face. She didn't hide her surprise.

"Is Lady Maho here?"

"Y-Yes, she is." Overhearing the conversation, Maho became concerned about the visitor. Who was it? And more importantly, was this visitor sent to bring her home. Erika escorted the visitor inside. Maho dropped her utensils and stared.

Kikuyo bowed before her. "My lady. It has been quite some time."

Erika busily cleared the table while Maho and Kikuyo settled themselves on the chairs. Maho had seen Kikuyo only a few times a year. When she did visit, it was always proper, but her voice made her calm. It was, after all, the same woman who took care of her when she was young. When she had problems, like Miho, she was a personal confidant; always knowing what to say. Erika was about to leave to help with the preparations of the day. "I'll only be gone for a few hours. I'll let the others know that you're…unavailable today. Please use the space as you see fit. Lady Kikuyo…Maho…" Erika calling her Commander by her name; it was still foreign to her. As she closed the door, Maho and Kikuyo sipped on the tea that Erika prepared for them. No doubt, Erika was an excellent host.

It hadn't been five minutes, and Kikuyo had already noticed some differences in Maho. The cold, stoic act was no longer there. Her face showed more emotion. Sadness and confusion. This wasn't the Commander of Kuromorimine's Sensha-do Team. This was the same girl that went to her for help.

After a moment of silence, Kikuyo got the conversation going. "My lady. Your mother is worried about you." Maho sadly looked at her.

"I can't blame her. I walked out on her yesterday and didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"Where did you go?" Kikuyo's voice was calm and considerate. She genuinely wanted to know what happened to her.

"To the Sensha-do office. To think."

"About what to do after you spoke to your mother?"

"Yes." Maho took off her garrison cap and ran her fingers through her hair. She was getting nervous recalling last night's events.

"You didn't stay there for the entire night. Miss Erika came to get you?"

"Yes. But she wasn't alone."

"Oh? Who else was with her."

"Three other people. Koume, a member of the Sensha-do team. Ibuki Sawa, the visiting regional head of the JHMI. And…" Suddenly, Maho got really, really quiet. But Kikuyo didn't have to question her on the final person.

"Rirko Nagasawa. Right?" Maho nodded her head, and she sighed. Knowing Maho like she did, she would not have like to have someone tell her what to do. Especially, if it was a stranger or subordinate. "How did you leave that place?"

"…Erika offered me a place to stay for the night."

"Maho." When Kikuyo called her by her name, Maho knew she couldn't hide anything from her. "That wasn't my question. Knowing you dislike people telling you what to do, I imagine it would have been hard getting you out of that room if you didn't wish to leave."

Silence, once again. But, it wasn't hard to guess who really talked her into getting her out of that office.

"Mr Nagasawa talked you out, didn't he?" Silently nodding, Maho hung her head slightly. "Your mother was not happy with Mr Nagasawa. She believed that he corrupted you with his ideals."

Maho wanted nothing more than to tell Kikuyo about how Rirko's advice supported her. That he did more than what her mother ever could. But, it wasn't her mother she was speaking to. It was her confidant. Kikuyo was only doing what a humble servant would do so she couldn't take her frustrations on her. Instead, she let off an exasperated sigh.

Of course, Kikuyo caught on quick. "Maho. I'm only saying what your mother told me. That is all."

Calming down, Maho folded her hands and took deep breaths. She needed a moment to regain her composure. "Did mother sent you to get me?"

Kikuyo shook her head. "No. I was not given any orders on what to do with you. Only to that Nagasawa man." Shiho forgot about Maho? While her daughter was out, emotionally suffering, her focus was on Rirko? Hearing this, Maho closed her eyes tightly. Dumbfounded that her mother had forgotten about her well-being, it was too much.

"You said once that you desired Miho to be free. Does that still hold true?" Maho did remember that so long that she remained the Nishizumi heir, Miho could be free. But still…

"It will always hold true. Even now, I desire her to be happy. I thought it would be okay. That if I satisfied mother's whims, then she would leave Miho alone. But over the years, that woman wanted more, and more, and more…" As she trailed off, it was evident to Kikuyo that Maho worked hard to keep her mother happy. Maho held off the tears, but some ran down her cheek while she shook her head, sorrowfully.

"…to the point where it was too much to bear. Even for you."

"She expects perfection! Everything I do is scrutinized! Nothing seems to satisfy her! To spend the rest of my life like this?! I can't! I won't!"

Maho was a strong-willed person. But everyone had their breaking point. She never had any contingency if her mother learnt the truth because she thought it would never happen.

She was proven wrong.

"Maho, it is truly admirable that you still have a desire to protect your sister. But does Miho know the sacrifices that you had to make to keep her free?"

It was a tall order, to temper the ambitions of a Nishizumi head. "Miho doesn't know. She doesn't need to know."

"Then perhaps one of your options is for you to tell her then?" Rirko foreshadowed this; when he told her that she would had to answer for the Pravda/ Kuromormine conspiracy. That very fact unnerved Maho. She wasn't anywhere near a solution to her problem.

"Kikuyo. You have helped me in the past before. For many things. Now I ask for your help again." Looking at Kikuyo, she pleaded with her. "I don't know what to do. I need you, please." Kikuyo went over to hug her. As she did, she heard Maho crying on her shoulder.

"It's been quite a while…since I've heard you cry, my lady."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Outside Main Hall – Morning**

"Wow. It's nice to know she's thinking about me." Rirko shook his head. Shiho really, really didn't like him. He made sure to say this sarcastically so Kikuyo can take the hint.

"Remember, my lady was livid when I met her last night. But perhaps a good night's sleep made her more rational?"

"Yeah, I bet. Anyways, what's going to happen to Maho now?"

Kikuyo fixed her hair while speaking. "I've already arranged for some various change of clothing to be delivered to Miss Erika's dorm."

"Kuromorimine's big. Why not use an extra room? Or the guests?"

"We could. But then, Maho needs someone by her side. Erika seems to be eager of helping Lady Maho."

"So long as she has someone." As Rirko looked at his phone, Kikuyo studied him. A stranger cared for the well-being of Maho. That was saying a lot, primarily when her own mother focused only on Rirko last night. Then there were the comments that Maho made about Miho and how he was instrumental in helping her.

"Maho also mentioned you helping Miho. Is that true?"

"Well, if you mean by finding her self-worth and the value of friends then yes, I did help her. Or rather, I have her help herself."

"How so?"

"Self-discovery is an important way of exploring another side of yourself. If you are constantly being told on 'who' you should be, then you have no idea on what you are truly meant to be. It is only when we are free from the various burdens that fear places on us that we can know the truth within ourselves. However, it varies from person to person. Obstacles that were quickly cleared for one person may prove detrimental to the other."

"Japan is known for their family bonds, Mr Nagasawa. Both Lady Maho and Miho have been taught the importance of the Nishizumi heritage and style. Self-sacrifice is one of the principles taught: to sacrifice oneself for the good of the whole."

Before, Rirko would have been livid and go on a whole tangent about the inferior Eastern views to the Western. But now, he had more knowledge going in. "And I'm not saying that is wrong. The question remains: who's greater good?"

"Pardon?"

"Who? The sacrifice being made. Who's benefiting from it?"

"…the family."

"Is it the family, or just an individual? Help me understand here. If Maho and Miho are supposed to sacrifice themselves wholly for the family, then who is benefiting?" Rirko made a valid point. 'The good of the Nishizumi clan' had always been the battle cry for every Nishizumi participating in Sensha-do. But had they even considered that there would be more to life than just the glory, praise and honour? Life was an experience and should be experienced by all.

"If a cause was right and honourable, then self-sacrifice all the way! But if you're doing it for 'the glory of the Nishizumi', that would be selfish, wouldn't it? Members trapped, not being able to fully explore the world around them."

Kikuyo was an open-minded person. She listened to Rirko's reasoning carefully. There were some parts he got wrong, but for the most part, he sounded like someone that had no ill intent. If anything, he was questioning the validity of self-sacrifice for the Nishizumi. "Mr Nagasawa. Why is individualism important to you?"

Rirko took a minute to think about his response. "I've been taught that to each their own. One life is different from another. If we force upon our ideals, our traditions on a single person, then we deny them the chance to open themselves to be even greater. Making mistakes, learning, growing, accepting who we are; these are some of the things that define a person."

"You sound like an optimistic person. Like Miho."

"Perhaps. That's because the world we live in is in need of optimistic people. It's not exactly sunshine and rainbows now is it."

"No. It is not." Kikuyo remembered a time in which she served her mistress. Before Tsuneo's death, she had shown somewhat of the same mindset as Miho. But afterwards, she shut herself from everyone around her. There was no one that could console her at that time. Was it any wonder then that Shiho decided to take a pessimistic view?

She nodded her head. "Speaking to you right now, it sounds that you mean no harm to my mistress or her family. Being a talent scout has taught me a variety of skills. This includes picking up on deception and the subtleties of human movement."

"Subtleties of human…. oh, you mean non-verbal cues."

"I guess the West has a different name for it then." Now that she had confirmed Rirko's intent, she now had to gather what he intended to do now in moving forward. "Tell me, Mr Nagasawa. What will you do in the foreseeable future regarding the Nishizumi family?"

Rirko shifted himself on the bench. "Well, after this, I intend to reach out to your mistress. Personally."

"I doubt that your face will be the one she would like to see, Mr Nagasawa."

"True. But one of us must be the bigger person and reach out to resolve this misunderstanding. And you know, as well as anyone, that your mistress has no intention of reaching out; especially if that person supposedly wronged her."

Kikuyo then stood up. "Oarai's carrier ship will rendezvous with Kuromorimine this afternoon. This will give me an opportunity to speak with Lady Miho. I wish to help you in this situation. Both Miho and Maho have given their trust in you. As thanks, I will do the same."

Having Kikuyo in his back-pocket was a big boon. Especially the relationship she had with Shiho. However, he was apprehensive about involving another person into the affair. "It is appreciated, but not necessary to stick up your neck for me. As they say, 'my party, my mess.'"

"You misunderstand. I am not doing it for you. But for Miho and Maho. You have served them by teaching them aspects of the real world. Coming from a noble house, it also comes with a lot of expectations and responsibility. At times, I thought that they would both collapse from these things. Having them express themselves and be willing to ask for help. These skills are needed to humble yourself in front of others; to know when the burden is too much for you to bear."

Kikuyo's words of enlightenment served to solidify what Rirko once thought. That to feel is to be human. To not, was to die. At that, Kikuyo got up.

"I must take my leave."

"You're not staying?"

"My lady will be due back in the afternoon. She would want to know what has become of her daughter and you. I'll still be within the school, just absent during your presentation."

"Before you go...," Rirko said, ominously. How his voice changed, Kikuyo didn't like the feeling. "Based on what you've said, both sisters will confront each other in the foreseeable future. When they do and believe me they will, it is important that you **do not** interfere with their quarrel. Only when it becomes physical, you may separate them."

"Are you suggesting that Miho and Maho shout at one another?"

"Yes, I am. They will lay everything in front of them. Their fears, their anger, everything that they have concealed for the longest time. That is when it will all come to bear."

"You're expecting this, then?"

"No…I'm counting on it." Why did Rirko want Miho and Maho to fight? The method to his madness, Kikuyo had no idea. Giving a slight bow, she walked off leaving Rirko on the bench. Just then, Ibuki came out from the hall.

"Rirko! We're just about ready in here. Are you ready?"

Talking his bag, he walked towards the hall. "No. But I'm going to have to be."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine – Student Dorms – Morning**

"I can't stay here and do nothing." Maho didn't like the idea of being cooped up in Erika's quarters. After her talk with Kikuyo, she finally had some options she could contemplate on.

One of the options was to tell Miho everything. Her sacrifices, her struggles and how much it hurt her that Miho wasn't there. Another option was to confront her mother again. Her confrontation in the Sensha-do lounge had no prior thought. It was purely emotional. If she decided to confront her again, Maho could organize her thoughts then spill it all out. The worst-case scenario was to leave Kuromorimine proper and return to the main Nishizumi residence. There, she would wait out the storm until Shiho was in a better mood to indulge her audacity.

"But the problem would still be there." Maho started pacing up and down Erika's quarters. Part of the problem was Maho was dealing with the 'symptoms' of the problem. A broken heart, hurt feelings, unresolved issues from her childhood and teenage life, the responsibility of being an heir. The main problem was that…neither of them didn't know. Neither Shiho or Miho knew the inner turmoil that went inside her each day.

Shaking her head, Maho stood still for a moment. It had all begun back in Notojima when Rirko enlightened her of the quality of life she had. She wasn't satisfied, matter-of-fact, she hated it. He had her entertain the idea of going her own way. Perhaps if he didn't say anything, she would have been left in ignorant bliss and kept doing whatever her mother wanted. But it was too late for regrets. It had already been done. In hindsight, she preferred a person outspoken than a quiet one. The former that forced her to think.

She needed to leave. Needed to go somewhere to make sense of the entire mess. Opening the door to see if Erika arrived early, she suddenly ran into the dorm monitor. Since Kuromorimine had multiple dorms, monitors were appointed by the Student Council and subject to approval by the headmistress. Knowing of Maho's reputation, she stood still in shock. Maho narrowed her eyes at her.

"Lock the door." Nodding, she locked the door to Erika's room.

"You didn't see anything. Understand?" Nodding once again, Maho left the dorms. A stroke of luck or fate, she didn't care. It was an opportunity to reflect, all the same. She would have to run the risk of seeing her mother somewhere. But she had to move forward; no time to dally.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine – Main Auditorium – Backstage – Afternoon**  
The people started to fill the seats in the auditorium. Many people, from different corners of Japan, had travelled great distances to be a part of this workshop. The mental health – Sensha-do debate had generated a lot of interest with the public. And both the Federation and MEXT were milking every moment.

Kuromorimine students helped direct people to their seats. About ten minutes later, they came. School officials, government officials and their staff started to take some of the places in the first section. But not the front row seats. Those were reserved for the VIPs. Rirko peeked his head out from the side of the curtain; to not draw attention. He was amazed how many people there are. They would all be listening to the JMHI's vision of a safer Sensha-do.

Backstage was just as hectic. The JMHI, especially Ibuki, were working on making the presentation as perfect as possible. As the ladies were running around, Rirko noticed a couple of men. A man wearing a boater hat, with a small moustache, wearing dark grey and black academic robes. The other, a thin man, with was to be assumed a lousy comb-over with large, rectangular glasses, wearing a cheap grey suit. The others had matching black outfits. Whoever they were, they had to be important. He also noticed, in addition to the Kuromorimine girls running around, there were some other girls wearing blue jackets, golden stripes on the sleeves with two rows of the same golden pattern. They were acting as stagehands.

People greeted each other as they passed by. As if they saw each other in a long while, there were hugs and laughter. Rirko could only see because the hall was filled with all sorts of noises. Suddenly, there were some gasps with some people pointing with excitement. They had walked in.

There, surrounded by two guards and Rioku, were Chiyo and Alice. They walked down slowly while other people looked with awe. They were treated like celebrities. As they stepped closer to the front, being led by Erika, Rirko saw that Alice was holding Chiyo's hand. " _So that's Chiyo Shimada, in the flesh. Is Alice holding her hand? How cute._ " After greeting the other officials, and taking their seats, there was another commotion coming from the same entrance. Walking inside…was Shiho.

She was wearing the same scowl she was known for, but it was a bit softer. It was like she was distracted by something. No doubt the situation that happened to her daughter. She was walking…with no Maho in sight. Typically, they would be inseparable but today… Walking pass everyone, those who were sitting in the front section started to whisper to one another. No doubt that her domineering personality would conflict with the other board members there.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Rirko was hoping not to see her. When Koume told him that no one had seen her, he thanked God for sparing him the awkward situation. Now that Shiho was here, he retracted that statement. " _There is no god…_ " The eyes started to look forward, towards the stage. It was then that both Alice's eyes and Rirko's met. Sitting in the corner, she could see him watching the action unfolding in the audience. With a bright smile, she waved at him. Smiling, he pointed at her, then at the stage. Understanding he wanted her to go backstage after his presentation, she nodded and sat there with her smile.

Chiyo wanted to know what was so amusing. "What's so funny, Alice?"

"Mr Nagasawa. I saw him. He's there. He wants me to see him backstage."

"I see…" Chiyo wanted Alice to stay by her side while she made friendlies with the other officials. "Will the meet take long? I want you with me."

"I promise to finish my business with him as soon as possible, mother." Knowing that there were other people backstage and Rioku being with her, Chiyo relented.

"Alright. Just…be safe, alright." She turned to Rioku, who understood what his mistress wanted him to do.

Rirko then ducked out of the curtain and made his way over to the staging area where all the presenters would be speaking. The group of men from before were making their preparations; gathering their papers and making some last-minute changes to their notes.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting the presentation shortly. Please find your seats in a quick, but orderly, fashion_." As the announcement was made and people finding their seats, Rirko started to have butterflies in his stomach. He had done public speaking before, but never with a massive crowd like this. The audience soon hushed down, the stagehands set, and everyone stood still. Ibuki came out from the curtain and acknowledged the crowd. She was met with applause from the hall.

" _Ladies and gentleman, the Japan Mental Health Initiative welcomes each and every one of you to our workshop today: East vs. West – A Difference Between Cultures. As of late, this topic has been the centre point of Sensha-do. With increasing concern over the practitioners' mental state, we hope by the end of this you will understand the importance of this initiative. Before we get started, we would like to thank both the Federation and MEXT in assisting us to prepare this entire conference. Furthermore, we would like to thank Headmistress Nishizumi and Kuromorimine High School for hosting this event…_ "

Ibuki spoke with such confidence as if she did these a million times before. Everyone was glued to her. Shiho watched with cross arms while Chiyo looked with an inquisitive look. No doubt that both were looking for flaws in the presentation.

"Our keynote speaker, today, will be made by none other than Head of MEXT School Carriers Department. Mr Renta Tsuji." As there was applause, the skinny man smiled, straightened his tie and motioned his guards to follow him. He shook hands with Ibuki and took his place at centre stage.

" _That's the bastard that wanted Oarai shutdown?_ " Rirko had to admit, he did look like a businessman. Perhaps the reason why he wanted Oarai shut down was that it was a business decision. Or, was it something else. He couldn't tell. Renta spoke highly of the carrier schoolship program, the future of Sensha-do, and the relationship of the JMHI and MEXT. At one point, Shiho rolled her eyes with Alice nodding off, struggling to stay awake. When it was all over, he bowed, and applause filled the hall once again. He made his way backstage.

Rirko was standing close to the stagehands when Renta walked over to Ibuki. They spoke for a moment, then she pointed to him. He smiled and made his way over to Rirko.

"Ibuki, what the hell?" He didn't know why Renta was making his way there, but he had a business-like air around him. Standing before the man, Renta started speaking.

"So, you're the man from Oarai? The counsellor? So glad that our teacher-exchange program is bearing fruit! I thank you for your assistance in helping our National champions there. No doubt that they appreciate the extra support."

As Renta was speaking, Rirko recalled the conversation he had with Yuzu, on the very first day he came to Oarai. He did say that if he ever met him, he would call him an idiot. However, he couldn't do it on his face directly. An idea then hit him, and Rirko made a broad smile. He outstretched his hand, and as they shook, he slapped him on the shoulder lightly. This surprised Renta quite a bit.

" _T'es un vrai connard!_ (You're a real dumbass)" Rirko said while smiling. As of all sudden, he heard various things dropped, and the stagehands stared at both. Some of them were holding their hands over their mouths in disbelief.

"Uhhh…. Wha?"

"Greetings and good-will! I heard that you spoke fluent French!"

"Um. N-No, I don't."

"So sorry! Forgive me for assuming so! I just heard that you were a man of many talents! MEXT needs someone like you supporting our girls. I thank you for your support!" As Rirko bowed, Renta stared with surprise.

"O-Of course! Yes! I'm all for supporting our girls! Especially in Oarai. I hear you're doing well for yourself."

"Well, I'm not going to lie. It's only because of the resources provided by MEXT that we are thriving. I hope that both countries will continue to benefit from this mutual exchange."

Renta's face turned from surprise to pride. "Mr Nagasawa, I see you are a smart man. I like that in a person!" He then reached into his pocket, took out his wallet and gave him a business card.

"You can help MEXT by putting in a good word in your exchange program. Please keep us in mind."

"Of course, sir! Well, I don't want to keep you. I'm sure that you are a busy fellow." Looking at his watch, Renta's eyes grew larger.

"Oh my! I apologize Mr Nagasawa. You're right! I have another engagement to get to. All the best."

"To you, as well sir." As both bowed, Renta and his men hurriedly exited the stage and through the back door. The stagehands looked at each other. Then, they burst out laughing. Some of them were on the floor.

"How! How did he get away with that?!"

"I can't believe it! Wow!"

"That was brutal, in front of his face!"

The colour from Rirko's face drained. " _Are you serious? These girls speak French?_ "

" _Silence! Vous vous voulez faire mettre dehors ou quoi?_ (Quiet! Do you want to be kicked out or what?)" A voice from the darkness addresseed them. At once, the girls were quiet and continued with their stage duties. Koume then appeared, with a girl with long dark hair, wearing the same blue jackets that the stagehands were wearing. However, it denoted a more extravagant uniform.

"Mr Nagasawa." Koume gave a slight bow. He returned the gesture.

"Koume, who are the girls in the blue uniforms?" he asked as he pointed to the girl's blue jacket.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to each other. So sorry! This is Éclair. She's the Commander of Maginot Girls' Academy."

Éclair did a courteous bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Nagasawa. I heard so much from the other commanders."

Rirko scratched his chin. "Maginot…that sounds like French." Éclair nodded.

"That's because we're a French-themed school!" That explained why the girls were shocked when Rirko spoke French and burst out laughing when he left.

"Ok, let's start this again. _Bonjour Commandant Eclair. Comment allez-vous?_ " (Hello Commander Éclair. How are you?)

Éclair didn't hesitate. " _Je vais bien, merci et vous?_ " (I am well, thank you. How about you?)

" _Bien, très bien. Tu dois me pardonner, je ne parle pas Français._ " (Fine, just fine. You must forgive me, I don't speak French.) Éclair stood there and looked at Rirko. After a few moments, she smiled and laughed.

"Um, Miss Éclair? What did he just say? Did he make a joke?" Koume was genuinely confused. Éclair explained, "He just said he didn't speak French!"

"Ohhh…."

"Well, let's not be disrespectful towards the representative of our gracious host."

"Agreed."

Rirko turned to Koume. "Why is Maginot here? Are they helping out?"

"Yes. They have experience in putting on shows at their school. In exchange for their help, we're slated to train with them next month."

"It's is a fair trade, non?" Éclair smiled brightly. "Maginot is not only renowned for Sensha-do, but also for the performing arts. We were a natural choice in helping Kuromorimine and the JMHI." Suddenly, Éclair started to cough, heavily.

"Are you alright, Miss Éclair?" asked Koume. Éclair waved her hand.

"I'm fine…really…" But the coughing persisted. The surrounding Maginot girls stopped

whatever they're doing, concerned for their commander. Koume was about to assist when Éclair stopped her. Out of her pocket, she had some stomach pills. She struggled to get the cap off, and the pill bottle slipped and rolled under Rirko's feet.

Picking up the bottle quickly, Rirko ordered the girls. "Get her some water, quick! Koume, help me get her to a seat."

* * *

Koume and another girl came with a glass of water. Rirko made sure that the commotion was isolated from the rest who were backstage. At the time, Ibuki was making the announcement for the next speaker. "… _please welcome, Shichiro Kodama. The director of the Sensha-do Federation_!" As the applause rang aloud and Shichiro departed for the stage, the Maginot girls surrounded Éclair.

" _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi! Assurez-vous que le spectacle continue! Maginot respectera sa partie de l'entente_. (Don't worry about me! Make sure the show keeps going! Maginot will hold their end of the bargain.)

As the Maginot girls departed, returning to their stations, Koume, Rirko and another girl, Fondue, stood with her. Éclair coughed uncontrollably for a moment, then she swallowed the pills and took a drink of water.

"Commander, you overdid it again," Fondue said woefully, shaking her head.

"We should get her to the nurse's office." Koume was understandably worried about Éclair's health. However, Éclair waved her hand again and tried to get up.

"Non! The team needs me! I have to make sure that everything goes smoothly."

Fondue tried to reason with her. "I'll make sure that they do their jobs! You can count on me!"

But Éclair wouldn't hear it and struggled to stand up. Éclair was stubborn and was fiercely loyal to her team. She would never leave them, regardless of her condition. Fondue knew this and often fought with her on this issue. Koume and Fondue had no idea what to do next. Éclair needed medical attention, but she was too persistent to leave.

" _Assez!_ (Enough!)" The three girls turned to Rirko, who had firmly whispered the command. He had enough of Éclair's bullheadedness. " _Why do I get stuck with all of this high-level stuff?_ " he thought before talking again "What are you trying to prove? Obviously, you are in no condition to do anything."

Éclair shot back. "I said I'll be fine! It is you all who are being unreasonable!" At that moment, she started dull over in pain. Rirko shook his head.

Fondue was frantic in trying to help her commander. "You need help, Eclair. You need to see..."

"I said non! Lady Nishizumi would never allow something like this to affect her. What does that say if I leave?"

" _So, this girl admires Miho, Maho or Shiho? Which one is she referring to?"_ Thinking about this, it was apparent that Éclair held the Nishizumis in high regard. But that was not the problem. The problem was that Éclair was refusing medical treatment because she thought she was abandoning her team. Her team. Éclair was attached to them. She didn't want to leave under any circumstances. Why?

Regardless of her reason, he had to wrap up this issue quickly, lest more physical damage is possibly done to Éclair. "Every minute you spend without medical attention, the more likely permanent damage will be done to your system. You care for your team. You want to help them. That's fine. But, if you're suffering, they'll be worried. They won't be doing anything because they'll be thinking about you!"

Éclair stopped struggling. She glared at Rirko, thinking about what he just said. She took a hard look at her girls. "If they're thinking about me...then they won't give it their all, will they?

"No, they won't." She wanted her team to succeed. Both in Sensha-do and in anything they did. As Shichiro started to wrap up his speech, the three noticed some of the girls looking at their direction, while trying to pay attention to what's around them. Éclair sighed, knowing what she had to do.

"Mademoiselle Koume. Please take me to the nurse's office. Fondue, you make sure that the show goes on."

"Yes, Commander!" As Koume helped Éclair up, she turned to Rirko.

" _Ce n'est pas étonnant que les autres vous tiennent en haute estime. Vous vous souciez vraiment des autres_." (It's no wonder the others hold you in high regard. You do really care about others.)"

" _C'est mon travail. Mais, je veux véritablement que vous aillez bien les filles. Prenez soin de vous, commandant._ (That's my job. But, I genuinely want you girls to be okay. You take care of yourself, Commander.)" Nodding, Koume and Éclair departed from the stage. As applause once again erupted, Fondue took Rirko's hand and looked up to him.

"It's not easy trying to convince Éclair once her mind is set on something. You really have a gift for speaking. Thank you so much."

"Don't you have a team to watch over?" Fondue released Rirko's hand, bowed and left to help the Maginot girls. He didn't expect to be dealing with a backstage crisis. Little did he know that his part in the presentation was about to begin.

One of the stagehands came to get him. "Mr. Nagasawa! You're on soon!"

" _Crap_." Originally, he wanted to use the time backstage to do a little bit of last-minute rehearsal, but he spent that time dealing with Éclair. As he was being led behind the curtain, he could hear Ibuki introducing him.

" _Our next speaker can be called a maverick in Japan's eyes. So often do we find our Eastern and Western cultures clash and because of this, we fight. Petty grievances lead to all-out warfare. Would it surprise any of you that we have differences and similarities between us? That we may not be so different from our Western counterparts?_ "

In the audience, the Sensha-do commanders watched with interest. Those in the front section looked confused as made of them were hardcore traditionalists. Chiyo kept an exciting look; so, too, did Alice.

" _Enough with the build-up, Ibuki. Just get it over with!_ " Having Ibuki stall unnerved him, but he didn't have to suffer long. He got his wish.

" _…We welcome Rirko Nagasawa, who is presently the counsellor for Oarai Girls' Academy and a specialist in emotional development!_ " The stagehand signalling him, he started to make his way to the centre stage. The lights beaming down and Ibuki stood still facing him. Shaking hands, she whispered to him.

"Don't disappoint."

"I intend not too." Giving him a smile, Ibuki walked passed him, and Rirko faced the crowd. However, there were a few murmurs in the audience.

"Where's his speech?"

"He doesn't have any papers on him. Did he memorize it?"

"I guess so. In my opinion, speaking is disingenuous if you're reading off something."

"Well, this will be interesting. He's going to make a total fool of himself."

"You don't know that. Let's see what he does."

Rirko looked over the crowd quickly. The shakers, government and Federation officials of Sensha-do, Shiho, Chiyo and Alice among them, awaiting what he would say. He then made a quick glance to the front row.

There was Shiho, with a stoic look, with her hands on her lap. She, too, was ready to hear what he had to say. His heart raced, but he knew he had to say his piece. Sometimes, to push forward, a radical way of thinking is needed.

* * *

 _ **How will things end up? You're just going to have to wait. Thanks for all those who've been leaving reviews and favourites. It gives me the encouragement to keep writing. Once again, feel free to let me know of anything via review or PM.**_


	32. Thought Of The Day

_**A/N: There are a couple of breaks here. They signify a change in perspective. The speech amd the aftermath. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Update: Changing of 'Eastern' to 'Western' in the speech.**_

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Main Auditorium – Stage**

The lights were on him. The people's eyes were staring, awaiting what this foreigner of the West might say. Rirko took a breath, and began:

 _Worthy members of the Sensha-do Federation, Board of Directors. Executive officers and members of the Japan Mental Health Initiative. Representatives of the Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology. Other representatives of various Sensha-do and mental health organizations. Headmistress and students of Kuromorimine High School. Sensha-do practitioners and enthusiasts. Ladies and gentlemen._

Never had anyone heard an introduction such as this. It was a long one, but the eyes of everyone in the room turned to him when he mentioned the titles. Shiho was also surprised. She didn't expect him to address her or her students. The students themselves looked at each other. Even the people backstage stopped whatever they were doing, to hear.

" _People fear what they don't understand. And they hate, what they fear." Since time immemorial, this has been proven correct. Either on a minor scale, such as a foreign student entering a high school or on a significant level, such as an international armed conflict. This fear has existed in every one of us and we, as a global culture, have done things that contribute to this concern. Every action that secludes excludes, and denigrate the life of an individual or a group; it is all part of a cycle that perpetuates a particular injustice in our society._

 _In short, we are flawed pieces of a puzzle that is human existence. Does that mean it is worthless? No. Despite these flaws and fears, there have been notable people that challenged this so-called norm and despite the risk, have changed the world around them. They became beacons of an incoming age. The next step in humanity growing potential. My discussion, today, is to note the similarities and differences between the East and the West. While we have vast differences of opinion, culture and ideals, there are also many things that connect us to one another. Surprising, I know. Being flawed individuals, our ideals and visions, and the difference of opinion when it comes to the freedom of youth. At the end of this, you decide whether you are set in your ways, or try something new._

* * *

Quiet murmurs filled the auditorium, mostly coming from the front section.

"Flawed? Admitting that **we** are flawed?"

"He means the entire human race! What do you think he means?"

"I thought he was talking about Japanese people exclusively."

"There were many parts that pointed to the opposite; you're not listening."

"Will you two be quiet! We're trying to listen."

The gears of the Shimada's head started to turn. " _People are fearful of differences. We're all like sheep, following the strong. That's a nice take on this, Mr Nagasawa._ "

Shiho continued her stoic stare. As he was speaking, Rirko was moving around the stage. Looking at various places, he kept an eye on the light in the middle of the auditorium. It helped him 'reset' himself and made him more comfortable.

* * *

 _One of these things is accepting of personal flaws and working towards becoming better people. It is not easy to allow a flawed person in any culture. No one wants to be made a fool, especially in public. This is more so here in the East; not only the person's reputation is on the line, but the person's family is also. We of the West, do not sometimes recognize this struggle and we incorrectly label our counterparts as 'ridged', 'tyrannical', and 'unfit' to take care of youth._

The murmurs of disagreements started. Then, they were hushed.

 _I, personally, learnt this the hard way. Three months in Japan and I can tell you that recognizing each other's' struggles is impossible, without discussion or an open mind and heart. Perfection is non-existent in this world. Everyone and everything is imperfect in one way, shape or form. Now, for some of us, that may be hard to believe. Some of us would like to be shown that we are perfect in every way. But the problem is: we can't. No matter how hard we try or how deceptive we are to others, our imperfections will show. Not because our flaws are a sore thumb in our lives, but rather because our weaknesses are part of human nature. It is natural to be imperfect. How else will we learn if we don't make mistakes? The most successful people in the world, are the ones who made the most mistakes. Although many here would humble to admit it._

The disagreements turned into agreements.

* * *

"That's true. The heads are the ones that make the most mistakes. Even though we see mistakes as a bad thing."

"Maybe we shouldn't. This is what this man is suggesting. But mistakes being a bad thing is ingrained in our society."

"We need the strength to change. It's not easy for a regular person. Only extraordinary people can do that."

"Are you saying that ordinary people can't change society? You're wrong about that."

Chiyo thought about her career in Sensha-do. And the mistakes she made. Alice tapped on her hand. "Mother, did you make a lot of mistakes?"

She was about to deny it. But then, what would that teach Alice? That denying mistakes is right while admitting them is wrong? That was the view of the Eastern world. Chiyo nodded her head. "I made a lot of mistakes. But that how we learn, isn't it?"

"Yes, mother."

Chiyo turned her attention to Shiho. She still had to stoic stare, but her hands were gripping her skirt. "I guess you and I aren't perfect after all, eh Shipoin?"

* * *

 _Looking around the room, I see no person that is the same. Each person of all different shapes and sizes. Each person with their sense of self, ideals and vision. When I worked in the school system back home, we used to say this to our students, whenever there was a disagreement between two people: "you don't have to like each other. But you do have to respect one another." Respect. Respect. The meaning of respect: to recognize the person for who they are regardless of power, status or wealth. Respect here means a lot more. It is the cornerstone of some traditional families; founded on the very principles of respect. Going back to our misconceptions between one another, the West just doesn't have the same appreciation for these long-standing ideals than our counterparts here do. And I say, that's a shame. Perhaps, if we had the same courage shown in Japan to instil in our youth the importance of respect for people in North America, maybe we wouldn't be fighting with each other and other people. Who knows? Each of us has a lot to learn from one another. We just need the courage to speak. Those who wish for respect must earn respect. It cannot be inherited or purchased. People live, die, and breathe respect for ourselves and one another._

* * *

The murmurs started to get louder. They were mixed:

"You don't have to like each other. But you must respect one another. What a way to handle an argument."

"But it's true. Respect must be earned. What have the style schools done to earn our respect?"

"Shh…don't say that."

"But it's true! Lately, they've been demanding more and more. We simply can't keep up."

For Shiho, the line 'it cannot be inherited or purchased' made her start to think. She started to breathe deeply, the way how Rirko was speaking was familiar to her.

* * *

 _Now I'm sure everyone is wondering by now, what does this Western dribble have to do with Sensha-do? It's a build-up, please bear with me. Respect, ideals and vision. A practitioner must have respect for teammates for their talents and abilities. The strengths they have and opportunities they can learn from. They must also share an ideal that unites them. In simplistic terms: the team's style of tactics._

 _Offense or defence, power on through or guile and deception. To win at any cost or for the good of the team. Each style of Sensha-do should be respected for what they truly represent when you look closely at it. In the eyes of the team members, coaches, anyone involved with the development of Sensha-do or in its style schools. Ambition, camaraderie, benevolence, skill, talent, and many others I can't think off the top of my head right now._

* * *

The talk about what styles genuinely represent. The hall burst with conversation. Rirko halted his speech and waited for the talking to die down. But the people in the front row were the most vocal. Some agreed and disagreed.

Even Chiyo couldn't help but think on this point. "Both the Nishizumi and the Shimada have the ambition to be the best. Has that always been our thing? Ambition? But the others he mentioned: camaraderie, benevolence, skill and talent."

"I wonder if the 'benevolence' style represents Miho," Alice pondered aloud. Chiyo looked at Shiho once again. She was no longer holding onto her skirt. But she was shaking a little. Of what?

* * *

 _Freedom. When it comes to this point, careful consideration must be given to people have passionate views on liberty. Our **Western** view dictates the importance of the life of an individual. That he or she is free to choose whatever path they wish. To only do whatever they see fit. The Eastern view outlines the importance of family bonds, that togetherness is the only option of a united front against all those to seek to separate them. Therefore, a unified ideal; a unified vision is needed. If one member should diverge from the norm, it is an entity that endangers the combined view. And it must be expelled. Once again, Western folk just don't understand the importance and reasoning behind such drastic action. It is because of we, as a Western society see this and anything the East does as foreign. Strange. Works that don't fit our vision and ideal. And vice versa. Many of you in this room are not opening to changing your views and ideals. I say unto you today: that's okay. I'm just thankful for an opportunity to speak my piece. _

Suddenly, the audience started to clap. It was a clap of an agreement. They acknowledged his thanks.

 _And that's the most important thing about this: communication. How else will we learn from each other without speaking to one another? We make assumptions based on what other people tell us. Can we honestly trust our sources? Or, is it possible that we might be 'jumping the gun.' Make conclusions based on outside sources and not from personal experience? Nothing is so dangerous in society than misconceptions, lies and being bias._

 _The JMHI and I have one goal in mind: for the mental protection, safety and well-being of Sensha-do practitioners. We do not seek destabilization, only to change certain aspects of the system that doesn't cater to this need. The protests and demonstrations. These happen because it is the only way people will listen. They will look because they have no choice. In the end, though, what you do with this information is now up to you. You may implement these changes if you wish. Or, take it under advisement and forget the entire thing. But, if I may request something from the worthy people assembled in this hall. Reflect on the actions you are presently taking right now. How is it affecting you? How is it harming others, if it is? How much of an impact are you making in the lives of the people around you?_

Backstage, Ibuki was ecstatic. Some of the women had tears in their eyes that someone would speak on their behalf. Ibuki wasn't expecting an endorsement but having Rirko say that, especially after making his speech, was great indeed. In the audience, the people whispered again.

* * *

"Yes, we would not have listened if they didn't protest."

"Maybe this mental health thing is important. I mean, if the people want it."

"They want it. Didn't you see the demonstrations in the cities and front of the style schools? It was massive!"

"Sensha-do is going in another direction is it."

"Question is: will we be on the right side?"

* * *

Rirko started to wrap up his speech. He looked around the room, again. Every eye was glued to him. Reciting the speech was a good decision on his part. It made him more open, more dynamic and helped him empathize his points more. " _Might as well end on a high note._ "

 _I appreciate the opportunity that both the JMHI and Kuromorimine has given me to speak to you today. Remember, as adults, we are responsible for taking care of our youth; regardless of their stage in life. That is the task that we have before us. To teach our young people to create their unique values that will carry from one generation to the next. Nothing lasts forever. We are at the crossroads that can decide the fate of this sport. What we do here will undoubtedly change our future and our children. Let us all strive to make it a future that our children will be proud to be a part off!_

Ending it, he waited for what seemed to be an eternity. Regardless of if he did a good job or not, would be determined in the next few moments. Clapping. Some more clapping. Then, suddenly, an avalanche of clapping. Looking into the first section, he saw a lot of nodding, pointing and whispers. A few people from the first section gave a standing ovation. It seemed that Rirko said the thing that was on everyone's mind. Everyone was thinking it. He was the first one who said anything.

Glancing at the first row, he saw Rioku, Chiyo and Alice applauding, as well. Knowing that he had the support of one matriarch, his heart raced as he turned his head to Shiho.

Expressionless. It was a stoic stare. Rirko was not surprised. Ami warned him that the only thing on her mind was Sensha-do. Amidst the crowd, both of their eyes met. It was the first time either of them met like this. Staring from the stage, Rirko had no idea what was going on in the Nishizumi matriarchs' mind. If he had known, his heart would have been torn by heartache.

" _Tsuneo._ " The way Rirko presented himself was how Tsuneo would address his maintenance team. Or when addressing a crowd. He never passed up an opportunity to be the life of an event. He always seemed to be able to make someone genuinely laugh. But, there was another side of him. Understanding, passionate, caring. It was almost the same; as if Shiho was seeing her husband again, in a twisted way.

This happened within a fraction of a minute. Rirko's face turned solemn, his speech done. Still staring right at Shiho, he closed his eyes, bowed his head sorrowfully and turned around slowly. He headed towards backstage. Shiho wanted to reach out to him, but then she remembered. That man wasn't her husband, but he spoke eerie like him. As the clapping died down and everyone took to their seats, it seemed that Rirko's speech did the trick. Not only did it bring the JMHI into a new light, but it also had everyone talking.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine – Main Auditorium – Backstage -Afternoon**

Backstage, there were pats on the back and handshakes. Ibuki went over to him while heading to the stage.

"I knew you were the right choice!"

"See, I didn't disappoint, right? Okay, you need to get going."

"Alright, I'm going! But don't leave. I want to speak to you after the presentation."

"Fine. _I wasn't on leaving, anyway._ " He had an engagement backstage. Near the corner, Alice and Rioku made their way to one of the Kuromorimine girls. She led the two backstage when they were stopped by Fondue.

" _Arrêtez!_ (Stop!) I'm afraid that this area is off-limits to the general public."

"With respect ma'am, Lady Alice here has an engagement with Mr Nagasawa." Alice looked concerned. Will she not be able to meet with Rirko? Fondue hesitated for a moment, then called one of the other girls.

"Keep them here. I'll look for Mr Nagasawa."

"No need, I'm right here." Turning around, Fondue saw Rirko standing there. Alice had a bright smile, Rioku bowed. "I'm sorry, Fondue. I would like to meet with these two privately."

"Normally, that would be out of the question but…I owe you for Éclair." Escorting the three into an empty area, Fondue made sure that the area was secluded from the others. "Just please, don't cause too much trouble." As she left, Rioku bowed and gave Alice and Rirko enough room for privacy. The two sat down in a sturdy storage container.

"Good to see you, my lady."

"And to you, Mr Nagasawa. Do you have it?" Rirko reached into his bag, and he brought out the doll. Alice's face was brightened, before turning dark.

"What's wrong, my lady. Aren't you happy to see this doll?"

Alice nodded her head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy! But…Last night."

"Yes?"

"When I did those things, you asked me. It made me think."

"Really? _That was the entire idea. So glad it worked._ Can you tell me about it?" Alice would recount what happened last night. How she learned a little more about the importance of time and hard work.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Shimada Guest House – LAST NIGHT**

The first thing Alice did when she returned to the house that evening was to ask Rioku to see his hands. Hesitantly, he showed his palms. At once, Alice began to scour them with her eyes. Up and down.

"M-my lady. May I ask what the meaning of this?"

"Shh…" Alice then noticed some cuts and wrinkles on his fingers and palms. "Where did you get these cuts?"

"W-Well…I was holding your tickets back at the festival, and some of them ran across my skin while holding them."

"And the wrinkles on your hands?"

"I've been gripping on the steering wheel of the car since morning." Alice looked at him.

"Do you prefer that we'd walk, next time?" At once, Rioku stood and bowed reverently.

"Perish the thought, my lady! My duty is to you and Lady Shimada. These are just everyday occurrences for me. There is no need to pay heed."

But Alice did pay heed. " _Rioku does these things all the time. If I didn't have him, I wouldn't be able to go anywhere, and it would be tough to carry things around…"_

Alice visited the maids next. They were busy preparing getting dinner ready. Kya was doing dishes so that they wouldn't pile up. Emma was busy sweeping the kitchen of debris. The cooks were done making food. They were so busy with their tasks that they didn't notice Alice standing there. She didn't want to bother them, so she kept quiet.

It was only when Kya looked over to the side, that she noticed Alice near the doorway. "Oh shi-" She took a step forward and slipped on the wet floor.

After helping Kya up, both maids bowed. "We apologize for not noticing you earlier, my lady. Forgive our rudeness." Alice then saw them shaking a little.

"Impudence? I'm the one that made you fall, Kya. Emma, I should have said something earlier." Alice bowed before them but couldn't do it for too long. For Emma and Kya started to frantically beg for her to stop.

"The fault is ours, my lady! Please don't blame yourself!"

"Yes, whatever you need, please let us know!" Both Emma and Kya were new hires, chosen by the housekeeping supervisor back at the primary residence. Only three months, both of them worked tirelessly learning and working on keeping their mistresses happy. This incident did not sit well with them.

Alice remembered why she came to them in the first place. "Ema, Kya."

"Yes, my lady?"

"I would like to look at your hands."

"Eh?" Alice waited. The two maids looked at each other before showing their palms towards her. At once Alice looked at Emma's hands. Then Kya. As she watched, Alice started to question what she saw.

There were minor blisters, wrinkles, stretch marks all over both of their hands. It seems that the maid's hands were worn out more than Rioku. "Why are your hands like this?"

"J-Just a lot of cleaning, my lady," Emma replied. "It's an everyday thing for us."

"Every…day?"

"Yes, my lady. It's a normal occurrence. Our job." Every day, they would do menial tasks that would be tiring. Alice never considered how the servants felt. They worked hard and did everything that they were asked without question.

" _If Emma and Kya weren't here… They always do the household chores, and they've always been nice to me._ Do you take breaks?" The maids, unsure how to answer that question, remained silent. "Make sure that you do. I let some members of the Sensha-do members rest after a hard practice. I want you…to take care of yourself."

"Yes, my lady!" The maids bowed as Alice uneasily left the kitchen. When the coast was clear, the two girls gushed over her.

"She's so cute!"

"I know, and she's worried about us!? I would love her for a sister!"

Thinking back, Alice never noticed the servants back at home. She had always found things ready for her. She didn't need to do anything. Her meals were always ready; she was able to go places quickly because someone was with her, she didn't have to worry about household chores because someone had done it already. Not once, however, did she think about the servants until she saw their hands. Wrinkled, full of cuts and blisters. Their job was hard, indeed.

Alice had completed two of the three things she needed to do. The final one would prove difficult. Chiyo was always wearing thin white gloves, even inside. The only time Alice knew she took them off was…

"You want to do what?" Chiyo was wide-eyed by the request.

"I wish to bathe with you, mother."

Shrugging off the surprise, Chiyo began to suspect her daughter. "I thought that you were too old to take a bath with me."

Alice looked at her, with big pleading eyes. "Please?"

" _How can I say no to that face?_ " The two entered the bathroom. As Chiyo was washing her hair, Alice was waiting for an opportunity to look at her mother's hands. Then, she began to ask herself, " _why did Mr Nagasawa want me to do this?_ " It was a strange request; to look at hands and report what she saw. Just then, there was a stinging in her eye, and she gave a small yelp.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your eyes?" Chiyo chuckled lightly. "There's soap in there now."

"Yes, mother." As Chiyo continued to wash her hair, Alice looked at her own hands. They weren't wrinkled, full of blisters, stretch marks. They were blemish free, soft and beautiful. She thought about the servants and their hands.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Why do my hands look different than the servants?"

" _What kind of a question is this?_ Well, Alice. They're adults."

"I know that. I mean, when I looked at their hands, they're full of blemishes. I don't have anything like that."

"Well, that's because servants and maids do more things than we do. They take care of the everyday household activities. To keep it neat and tidy. Plus, they are there to help us get through the mundane tasks for us to focus on important matters."

"Like Sensha-do?"

"Yes, like Sensha-do." Alice was focused on Sensha-do, but afterwards, she either went to her room, studied or played with Boko. These were the only things that she did. Never did she know that there were many other things that were happening around her.

"Do the maids and servants work hard?"

"Well, yes, they do. They work hard to keep us happy. We are the ones providing food and lodging after all."

"How come we don't see them at the dinner table? It's just you and me, with Rioku standing beside us?"

"They…have a different place to eat and relax." Chiyo was beginning to wonder why her daughter was speaking in such a way. Never had she shown an interest in the maids and servants. So, why start now? Silence once again. Chiyo finished washing Alice's hair. She admired how it was so long and light-brown, like hers. As she was rinsing, Alice caught a glimpse of her mother's left hand and saw something on there she never saw before.

"Mother? What is that in your hand?" There, on Chiyo's hand, was a faint scar.

"Hmm? Oh, this? You have a good eye, Alice. This is a scar, back when I was still doing Sensha-do."

"You got that scar from doing Sensha-do?"

"It was an accident. I was probably a teenager. I got burned from a mechanical fire in one of the tanks and couldn't use it for a week. It happened a long time ago. These things tend to go away quickly if you don't think about it."

Alice was quiet. Something like that happened to her mother? She spoke about it nonchalantly. If that happened to her, she would have screamed loud.

"A long time ago. It must have been a while."

"Yes, it was."

"Before me?"

"Before you."

"Will I get injuries like that?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie. You will. But, the pain will be fleeting so long as you don't focus on your injury too much. Resting and taking care of yourself is an important thing. Remember that, Alice."

"Yes, mother." The pair finished up in the bath and went to Chiyo's room. As Chiyo was doing Alice's hair, Alice was thinking about how long ago her accident happened. She looked at her mother in the mirror. She didn't have any make-up on. Her face looked tired but wore a gentle smile. Chiyo was happy that she was able to do this kind of thing with her daughter. It had been a while. Her hands moved quickly, but with precision in Alice's hair. She was probably not the same person she was all those years ago; back when she was still doing Sensha-do.

"Mother? Have you changed? I mean, from the time you did Sensha-do until now?"

Chiyo chuckled at the thought. "Of course, I changed! A lot of things happened to me between then and now. I met new people, experienced new things, my view of the world has shifted."

"So, nothing will stay the same?"

"Nothing stays the same, Alice. Everything changes all around us. Eventually, things pass away, and new things are brought into this world."

Alice was silent for a while. Although Chiyo wore a smile, she was worried about her. "Alice? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Mother…does that mean you'll pass away too?" Chiyo stopped, and her smile disappeared. Alice was looking into her mother's eyes in the mirror.

"Yes, Alice. Someday, I will pass away. I'm not immortal." Suddenly, she saw Alice's eyes glimmering. "But! But that won't be for a very, very long time! I have every intention of staying!" Chiyo recognized her folly. Her comment about the possibility of dying made Alice think about her life and eventual death. Trying to comfort her daughter, she put her hand on her shoulder. Alice took it gently and kissed it.

Alice and Chiyo sat on the couch in the living room, with their nightwear on. It had a nice view of the outside yard. The snow on the trees and bushes and the lights of Kuromorimine lighting the night. For the entire time, Alice held her mother's hand. She had taken for granted the time she had with her mother and that someday soon, she would have to say goodbye to her.

She didn't want to say goodbye. Alice thought about all the things her mother did. Even though she was a strict teacher in Sensha-do and pushed her, she did her best to try to make her as happy as possible.

Chiyo couldn't understand her daughter's behaviour. And this fact unnerved her. "Alice. Where did you get these ideas?"

Alice told Chiyo about the Boko Festival, meeting Rirko and what he wanted her to do. As she said her story, Chiyo's eyes started to shine and were trying to hold back tears. When Alice finished, Chiyo slowly nodded. This was when Alice noticed that her mother was crying.

"What's wrong mother? Why do you have tears?"

"Do you know why that man asked you to look at our hands?" Alice shook her head.

"This was for you to learn the value of hard work. Hard working people work with their hands, day in and day out. For us, we work differently. That is why our hands are so different from theirs. When we appreciate others for their efforts, that is a great gift."

"So, he wanted me to learn this?"

"Yes. It seems he wanted you to learn something before giving you his doll. An important lesson. One that I hope for you to remember."

"Yes, mother." Alice's eyelids began to droop. She was tired of all the activities and the relaxing bath. She rested her hand on her mother's lap and took one of her hands. "Appreciating the efforts of others…is a gift?"

"Yes."

"… …then I appreciate you…mother…" Alice drifted off to sleep. Chiyo was careful. She made sure that none of her tears would hit her daughter's face.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine – Main Auditorium – Backstage -Afternoon**

As Rirko looked on, he noted how Chiyo was very perceptive on catching what he wanted to teach Alice. Suddenly, there was a single teardrop that dropped on the floor.

"What's wrong, Alice? Are you sad?"

"I am. I never thought of life or death before. Now, I can't stop thinking about it. I don't want mother, Rioku, Kya, Emma, Miho or anyone to go." Rirko sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. Alice looked at him with glimmering eyes.

"Along this beaten path, lies the absolute end. No matter what we do, death comes to us all. It is the way of things. That is why it is important to cherish the things we have. Because if we don't…someday, and that day maybe soon, it would be taken from us."

Rirko saw that his words only made Alice more anxious. Seeing Alice downcast, Rirko need to rectify this mistake. "But does that mean we let this fear take control of us?"

Chiyo taught Alice to be brave, especially on the field of Sensha-do. For her to worry was not something her mother would want her to do. She had to be confident that everything would turn out alright. Regardless of what happens in life, to push on despite the pain and strife. To always, push on. "No. We have to be brave."

"Hah, good answer! You're a smart girl!" Rirko wore a gentle smile, and she smiled back. He then took the box with the Boko-Boko doll and held it. Rioku looked on, while the two conversed. "You may not be the same person you are now in the future. Like your mother said, everything changes. Not one thing stays constant. But so long as we appreciate the efforts of others and cherish the memories of the people we care about, you can remember who you once were. That way, you can grow up to be the same qualities you have now."

Even though Alice was a child prodigy, she was still learning about life and being social. The words that Rirko said sounded like a riddle. He knew that this was something that had to be experienced first-hand. Then, she would understand.

"You held up your end of the bargain. I am satisfied. There is only one thing you need to promise me, though." What could he possibly want now? He stood up, knelt before her and held the box in front of him.

"…that you will always stay humble and kind."

Rirko held the box for Alice to take, smiling gently. She looked at him, with her big, bright eyes. Suddenly, Alice rushed and hugged him. The box knocked down on the floor. Rioku rushed over but saw that her lady was not in any immediate danger. Surprised, he gently returned the gesture. Releasing him, Alice looked at him again.

"You think I'm humble and kind?"

"Yes, I do."

No one had said that to her before. Slightly blushing, this had put Alice in an awkward position. The only reason why she did all those things was to get the doll. But now, learning about appreciating the things she has rather than expecting them. His comment wouldn't hold true if she took the doll as payment rendered.

After a long thought, she shook her head. "You gave me something that was more valuable than that doll. Please…give that doll to someone who needs it, okay?" Alice walked over to Rioku, who bowed. She gently took his hand, and the two looked back.

"I promise if you promise." Alice was truly humble and kind. Not thinking about herself anymore, she wanted to give the doll to someone who needed it more than her. For a girl her age, that showed a lot of maturity.

"We must return to mother. She must be in the main hall. Rioku, let's find her."

"At once, Lady Alice." The two departed, leaving Rirko alone. Picking up the doll, he sat back down on the steel container and looked at it.

"Wise counsel, Mr Nagasawa. Very wise." Startled, Rirko looked for the voice. Then, he saw.

Standing up, he bowed slightly. "My lady."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Main Auditorium – Stage**

The workshop was winding down. The opinion of the JMHI had been relatively positive. Ibuki was addressing the crowd, one last time.

"Thank you all very much for your kind attention. No doubt you have learned something from this experience. As Mr Nagasawa said, it is now up to you if you wish to implement these changes, or not. Regardless, the JMHI's mission has been, and always will be, the safety of Sensha-do practitioners!"

Ibuki remembered that Shiho wanted to make a final announcement before dismissing the crowd. Just as Ibuki was going to bring Shiho up, she saw her in the front row. The two looked at each other. Shiho shook her head slowly.

"Uh…W-Well, that's all, everyone! Thank you all so very much for coming out!" Ibuki bowed before the cheering masses and retreated backstage. All the while, Shiho stayed glued to her seat.

Ibuki walked off the stage. " _What the hell happened there, headmistress?_ "

As the crowd began to disperse to the main hall, Shiho started to thinking about Rirko's speech and what he said. The things he said about the freedom to choose, the importance of individualism and communication between people. These were values that she once considered when she started out her role as chairperson of the Federation. Even though at the time she still regarded as Eastern norms relevant, she was open-minded in integrating foreign policies for a stronger organization. Her open-mindedness was mostly in part because of Tsuneo's influence. But when he died, the open-mindedness Shiho had been killed with him. Believing that the virtue of the West was what cause her husband's death, she closed herself off and relied on the Eastern norms. Just as her family had always done.

Shaking her head, she got up from her seat and walked towards the main hall. Thinking nothing else but looking for Rirko.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine – Main Auditorium – Backstage -Afternoon**

Rirko was surprised to see Chiyo Shimada backstage. How or when she got there, he would never know. All he knew was that she was right in front of her. She returned the gesture.

"I believe I have you to thank for Alice's change in disposition?"

"It's a start. She's a smart girl but can learn more about the world and the people in it. Just like everyone else."

"I try to make it, so she has somewhat of a normal childhood. That way, she can continue on the Shimada style with no regrets."

Rirko sorrowfully shook his head and chuckled. "Then you must be a better parent than she is."

Chiyo knew that he was referring to Shiho. "I saw her today. She believed that you were a threat to her family. A poison, that seeks to corrupt her daughters and destroy all that she had wrought."

" _WOW! She doesn't like me._ I did meddle in her affairs. But to my defence, those girls came to me. I only showed them a door."

"A very, appealing door." Chiyo started to move around, studying Rirko. "Living in the Nishizumi household is not easy, I admit. But those two girls…they are all the family that Shiho has. Do you truly believe that she'll let you take her children away?"

"I'm not trying to take anyone. The only reason I spoke to Miho and Maho was that they were emotionally distressed. Part of my job is to make sure that youth are not only heard but understood and taught them skills that will help them cope."

"I just playing devil's advocate, Mr Nagasawa. I've known Shiho for a very long time. But, you don't have to know her very long to understand that she can be very hostile and volatile, when threatened."

"Duly noted, my lady, thank you. What is it that you're trying to tell me?" Rirko had enough of beating around the bush with Chiyo.

She stopped walking. "I'll speak plainly then. It will be tough to convenience Shiho that you are not a threat. After all you've done for Miho and Maho, you had flipped their worldview on its head. Through your talks, you had inadvertently told them to disregard everything that they have been taught and see the world in a Western view. And that scares Shiho."

Rirko understood that the Nishizumi was bull-headed, temperamental, and volatile when provoked. But he also learned that they were persistent, courageous, and sacrificial if need be. Like all things, they had a good and a bad side to them. That could be said for Shiho and her family.

"I suppose its to be expected then. When I came here, I was only here to do a job: the safety and well-being of the Oarai students. Miho had sucked me into their family mess when her past started to affect her physically and emotionally. Maho, having a close connection to her sister, was undoubtedly affected by her sister's pain. This caused a downward spiral of her own. It is because of the Nishizumi' disregard for their emotional well-being that they are in this mess. It had existed long before I came along. I just bought it to light."

"So, you had the task of cleaning up after their mess?" Rirko nodded.

"Shiho and Maho's emotionally well-being affects Miho. Their problems become her problems. And since I'm dealing with one Nishizumi, I might as well deal with all three."

Chiyo was surprised with Rirko's nonchalant way of dealing with the Nishizumi crisis. She couldn't help at laugh at his audacity. "My goodness. I didn't even know that you were so embroiled into all this. Ever since her husband's death, she had been trying to act as if she had no emotions. The fact of the matter is that she is still in mourning. Always thinking about him and how she misses him. I can pretty much say the same…"

She trailed off. " _Chiyo must have some issues with her spouse. He's not around, either._ " But he couldn't worry about Chiyo. One problem at a time.

Chiyo then smiled once again. "I wanted to see the type of person you are. Alice seems to like you. That's why I am entrusting Shiho and her family to you."

That was a strange request. A rival asking help on behalf of another rival? "And this concerns you, because?"

"Miho Nishizumi. Alice is fond of her. And it would break my heart if something happened to that girl. Seeing that Shiho and Maho would be affecting her, the family is connected by an invisible rope. You affect one; it affects the other two." This was an interesting way to look at it. Regardless of distance, all three of them were connected to one another. Like it or not. Suddenly, a horn heard. This startled Rirko.

"What the hell?!"

"Ha. It seems that the ship has met with Oarai. Soon, they will be on their way to their destination."

"…the Sensha-do battlegrounds, huh?"

"Yes. A rematch between Kuromorimine and Oarai. I wonder…with all that is happening here, how will their teams' performance fair?"

Looking at Chiyo, Rirko knew that behind her genuine care for Shiho and her family, there was a perverted sense of amusement for her. "You're enjoying every minute of this, aren't you?"

"More than you can ever imagine."

Rirko knew that Oarai would be right next to Kuromorimine when they docked. He was already tired from the entire day. Not wanting to meet with the posh officials of the Federation and MEXT and with Oarai being practically next door, he decided to go there. Oarai was better than the stifling atmosphere Kuromorimine presented. Although worried for Maho, he could do little but offer a compassionate ear. Erika would be the bridge between her and the opportunity to make friends. Then, perhaps, Maho could be in a proper state of mind is surrounded by the right people. He began to take his leave.

"You're leaving?" Chiyo asked, surprised. "There's a big reception in the main hall. And I would like to think that Shiho would want to meet with you."

Truthfully, he had no good reason to leave, but he was desperate to go. Rirko turned to her. "Under normal circumstances, I would stay. But, things have… arisen. Things that require my undivided attention. To be blunt, Lady Shimada, I don't have time to speak about the intricacies of Eastern and Western cultures. Thus, if she wishes to speak with me, let her come see me. Oarai Girl's Academy. And she will agree." A bluff. He thought that she wouldn't dignify his challenge with any action and would either ignore it or send someone else. Plus, he thought it sounded really cool.

Chiyo was absolutely floored by Rirko's response. It took a lot of balls to speak like that. But it was true. She saw that Rirko was a busy man and he had a lot on his plate besides making friendlies with the shakers of Sensha-do. Smiling, she gave a short bow. "Then, do me the honor of delivering this message to Shiho. It's at least I can do for your help with Alice."

"Thank you, my lady."

"While I may not mind being spoke to in such a manner, there are others who take the Sensha-do nobility seriously. I would encourage you to not act this way in public."

"Noted… _and ignored._ "

"One last thing. No doubt that Shiho would have a problem with this message." Chiyo's face darkened. "Do you take her for a fool?"

Rirko shook his head. "No. I take her for a Nishizumi."

He knew Ibuki wanted to see him after the presentation but if it was important, then she would call. Besides, he wasn't for that meet and greet of high society. He made his way over to the backdoor leading outside, and headed out to gather his things from the hotel.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Tank Sheds - Late Afternoon**

When Erika arrived back at her dorm, she found out that Maho had left. That was her only break. The rest of the afternoon, she was the go-to person for the entire conference. And this frazzled her. After everything was set and done, she personally went through the entire school, looking for Maho. After an hour of search, she realized something: where would the most likely place Maho would be?

During the search, she tried to call her cellphone multiple times. However, all she got was voicemail. She didn't bother leaving a message. She knew that Maho wouldn't hear any of it.

Erika arrived at the Sensha-do training grounds. The Sensha-do team were off today, because entertaining the public and officials. No one was there, save for one person. Koume was standing near the sheds when Erika approached her.

"Koume?" Turning around, Koume saw Erika standing there with her arms cross.

"Vice-Com- I mean…Erika…what are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be in the main hall?" Both the Commander and Vice-Commander for Kuromorimine were not there. Koume was one of the senior officers there. If she was here, then what became of the team?

"When you weren't in the main hall, everyone got concerned. The visitors were looking for the two of you. After a while, I just said that you two were called away on business."

"And you figured that this was the most likely place that we would be?" Koume nodded. She was right. "I just got here. Did you find the Commander?" Koume pointed towards the sheds and Erika understood.

As they made their way to the tanks, they could see the shed doors open. There was Maho, sitting on a tank, watching the sun set. Erika crept up towards her with Koume sneaking beside the tank. Maho could hear both.

"I know you're there. Come out." When Maho saw Erika and Koume from the corner of her eye, her stoic stare disappeared and her face relaxed. Koume volunteered to keep lookout for any other people coming while Erika joined Maho on top of the tank.

"I'm sorry…Erika. I couldn't stay. I needed to move."

"What did you do for the entire day?"

Maho told Erika how she wandered from place to place, never staying to long, for fear of her mother appearing from every corner. As she walked the halls, there were a lot of pointing, whispering and nodding. She knew that they were all talking about her. Why would the headmistress' daughter be here? Especially when there was a public function going on?

During her visits, she would spy on a couple of groups. People laughing, fooling around, enjoying each other company. This made her tear up. How she wished she would have that type of relationship with others. But no. Everyone knew her as the stoic, no-nonsense Sensha-do girl that desired victory and perfection. Her reputation was practically made already. She couldn't start being buddy-buddy now. She thought of Miho and her friends back at Notojima. How they had Miho's back and would support her.

Here in Kuromorimine, Maho had no one. Nothing. Not being able to stand the thoughts of loneliness anymore, she came to the one place that brought her joy one time. The Sensha-do training grounds. It was where she and Miho trained with her team. It was the closest thing she had to companionship. But after Miho's departure, it became a prison. The team saw her as a commanding officer, not as a person. She was thought of the perfect replica of her mother. The heir she always wanted.

Maho figured that if that's what people perceived her as, she might as well fulfill that role. So, she trained, she won, she dedicated herself to Sensha-do. To mask the pain she felt, each day. Her sister was the only one she spoke to back then. And now, nothing.

As Erika listened, she noticed that Maho's voice began to become disjointed. It was getting harder and harder for her to talk. Erika inched closer to her.

"…I tried…I tried to focus on Sensha-do. To make sure I did everything they asked me. To keep myself preoccupied."

Erika kept silent and continued listening. Maho's eyes started to well up with tears. A few drippings down her cheek. She sighed heavily.

"I…I thought that…if I focused on Sensha-do…then everything would be okay…That…I wouldn't think about this emptiness anymore." She outstretched her hands, looking at them. "And look where that got me. All I did was push everyone away. Everyone, to me, was an acquaintance. I didn't allow myself to have friends."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because…because I thought…I didn't deserve any…"

To make it up to her sister, Maho thought to seclude herself from everyone. She had sent Miho away to a place she knew no one. But, what she didn't count on was Miho being able to make friends, as well as comrades. People who would care for her in every, which way. This hurt Maho. Not only did she sacrifice her happiness for Miho, she also sacrificed her chance of getting real friendships with people.

Erika thought about how much Maho loved Miho. She would do anything for her. Anything. When Miho fell at Notojima, Erika was horrified. The person that once called her friend, was writhing in pain. Despite all the unfair things she did to Miho, she would not wish this fate to her own worst enemy. Maho had to bear witness to it all. At the same time, to keep the Nishizumi standard as a fearless and uncaring woman.

Heartbroken, Erika gently touched Maho's hand. At once, she grabbed it and held it tight. Both looked at each other. Two pairs of eyes. One, of compassion. The other wet with loneliness and fear.

For the first time, Erika heard Maho speak with clear anxiety in her voice. "You're the only person that called me by my name. Are you my friend, Erika? A true friend?"

Did she even have to ask? "What kind of a question is that? I am. And I'll always will be."

Nothing in the world would had made Maho anymore happy than she was at that moment. In the past, the two sisters were their own friends. Miho made friends in elementary but lost them when she started Kuromorimine. They only had each other. But when Miho left, Maho was alone. She kept everyone at arms length; believing that no one would be able to replace the level of trust and friendship that she had with Miho.

How long as it been since Miho left? How many days did she had to traverse through her dark future, alone? There were days when she thought that this was going to be her life and her future. And she was resigned to it. But then someone told her 'screw that.' That she was capable of so much more than being a plain doll. She could make all her dreams a reality if she so desired.

All she needed was the courage to take it. And good friends to help her on her way. As both appreciated each other's company, the two then saw Oarai's carrier ship in the distance.

"Oarai's here," Erika pointed out.

"Yes."

"Will you go see her?" That made Maho ponder for a moment.

"I would like that."

"When?"

"…when we land."

Maho had made her decision. She would tell Miho about how she truly felt. How her problems now were caused by her need of protecting her. That it was her love of her that made her unhappy. It may have contradicted her resolve in the past, but between then and now a lot has changed. Especially during the last few weeks. She had allowed herself to feel things that she thought it was taboo. She had thought about herself for the first time in a long while instead of others. The inner voice had now changed to say that she deserved better.

As the two made their way down, they met with Koume who was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked a surprised Erika.

"I need to cover for the both of you. I'll be heading back to the main hall. You two look tired. Please, take care of yourselves." Maho was touched by Koume's support.

"Koume…Are you doing this for Miho's sake?" Maho's question caught her off guard. It was true that Miho and Koume were good friends. It was because of Miho's encouragement that she was the reliable Sensha-do person that she was today. Thinking back, Koume remembered how Miho had the most creative way to encourage people. Such as relating themselves like Boko; how he would get back up when things got tough.

She became one of Miho's first friends at Kuromorimine. Miho's faith in Koume was so great that she entrusted Koume with her future in Sensha-do. Miho truly saw the potential that she had and that paid off in spades.

"Not only hers. But yours, Commander. She is my friend. And so are the both of you." Bowing, she took her leave. Erika could only smile, to hide her shame. She was at odds with both Koume and Miho when starting out. If she could, she would have taken back all the things she did and said to them. But life didn't work that way. The only way was forward. The two sisters' eventual confrontation was underway.

Everything would come to a head…in Okinoshima

* * *

 _ **A lot of updates during the holidays. I had a lot of time on my hands. Next couple of chapters will be drama heavy. Thank you all for your support.**_


	33. The Star Showdown

_**Major shout-out to Goodalwayswins98 for proofreading the chapter and bouncing off some ideas. Much appreciated.**_

 _ **And so here we are, finally. Trying to do the scene justice here. It's not easy recreating a fight.**_

* * *

Both schools had agreed to travel together to the Okinoshima port, near the Umayama Battleground. Since the two ships made their own way over there, it was only a few hours before arriving. There were people on both sides who were curious about what the other ship looked like. For Kuromorimine, for its German themed architecture and for Oarai, the humble beginnings of the rebirth of Sensha-do. It represented for both vessels the opportunity for educational and economic purposes.

However, for those who were involved in the Nishizumi drama that was unfolding, the union represented much more. An opportunity for the broken family to reconnect, and confront the hidden feelings that each of them buried for the longest time.

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

Miho continued to stare at her cellphone, while the others continued to practice for the upcoming match. While Anglerfish was busy giving counsel to the rest of the teams on their performances and maintenance, Yukari joined her. Looking at Miho's phone over her shoulder, Yukari saw the message came from Maho.

 _"We need to talk."_

Miho tried multiple times to call and text back, trying to understand what had happened. Miho was worried and for a good reason.

"When Maho says this, it's usually a sign of bad things to come." Miho was unaware of the drama that unfolded in Kuromorimine the last couple of days. She didn't know about Maho's breakdown and confrontation with her mother. Had she known…

But she didn't. That left Miho scared and confused, and Yukari noticed it right away. Suddenly, there was another message:

 _"Connector Bridge E. Park."_

Connector bridge E was near the aft of the ship. There was a secluded park that few rarely went to. There were so many questions that Miho wanted to ask her sister. But Maho was straightforward and would have given out details of her plans if she desired so.

Miho was quiet. "Why does Maho want to see me? What does she want to talk about? Why is she acting like this? Why…" Miho's reflection was broken by a hand holding her shoulder gently. It was Yukari.

"Your sister?" Miho nodded.

"She wants to meet with me. Though, I don't know why. And it's not good."

"What makes you say that?"

Miho looked at her phone again. "Usually, she's good with giving me details and telling me reasons. But this…this must mean something major has happened." The more Miho thought about the meeting, the more she became anxious. The more she became concerned, the more the symptoms started to manifest. Yukari held Miho's hand gently, and she took it.

"Do you need us to come?" The old Miho would have said 'no.' Out of habit, she was about to. But the look in Yukari's eyes reminded her of the support she had. Plus, Maho was acting peculiar. Calling a meeting without any details. It must have either been important…or personal.

Miho looked at Yukari and squeezed her hand. "Please?"

Yukari waved the others over. After practice, they would all travel to connector bridge E and the park that was there.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Main Hall – Reception Area**

Alice and Rioku made their way to the reception after speaking with Rirko. They spent time trying to look for Chiyo. There were some people who stopped Alice to talk to her, but she politely excused herself after a few words and continued to search for her mother.

"Where is mother?" Alice asked, after a while. Rioku had no idea where her mistress had gone.

"I haven't the slightest idea, my lady." Just then, the two spotted Chiyo, walking in from one of the entrances. Both briskly went to her.

"Hello, mother. Where did you go?"

"Oh. I was just speaking to some of the people here. I've been around." How little Alice and Rioku knew. They couldn't see that Chiyo was inwardly smiling. The three then spotted Shiho, walking around. She wasn't even trying to engage anyone. As if, she was looking for someone.

"You two enjoy yourselves, get to know the other people here. Remember, Alice, to represent the Shimada well. But, of course, I don't have to worry about that, do I?"

"Yes, mother." As Chiyo departed, Alice wondered why now her mother had taken an interest in Shiho.

"Shiho?" Chiyo called out. Shiho turned to see her rival greeting her. Both bowed respectively.

"Are you looking for him?"

Shiho didn't want to admit it, but it was true. She was looking for Rirko. "Yes, I am."

"Then we need to talk. Privately." The pair then went to a secluded place in the hall. Shiho looked around.

"What's wrong?"

Looking around again, then she spoke. "The Sensha-do team."

"What about it?"

"Do you see who's missing?" Chiyo looked around. She saw various members of the team speaking to the Federation and government officials answering their questions. Then, Chiyo knew what she was talking about.

"Where's your daughter?"

"Not only that. Erika Itsumi, the Vice-Commander for the team, and Koume Akaboshi, a senior member. All three of them are M.I.A."

"Do you think it had to do with that incident yesterday?" It was a high possibility. Maho, Shiho could understand. But why Erika and Koume were missing? "Then why are you looking for that man?"

"No doubt that he has something to do with my daughter's disappearance. As well as the disappearance of the other two." Chiyo wore a frown and sighed. "What?!" Shiho was irritated with Chiyo's lack of empathy. Here her daughter was missing, and she acted as if she didn't care. But why should she? It wasn't Alice who was missing.

"That's impossible. I spoke with the man backstage a half an hour ago." Dumbstruck by the news, Shiho wanted to know more.

"What did he say to you?"

"He's harmless, Shiporin, we spoke in-depth about certain things."

"A likely story. Forgive me if I take your vote of confidence with a grain of salt."

"He also knew that you would be looking for him. He wanted me to pass on this message. But I'm not sure..."

Shiho was direct to the point. She crossed her arms, knowing whatever she said would make her angry. "I don't care. What did he say?!"

"He said...that things had arisen. Things that require his undivided attention. To put it bluntly, he has no time to speak about the intricacies of Eastern and Western cultures. If you want to speak with him, he'll be at Oarai Girls' Academy. And you will agree to meet with him."

Shiho stared blankly at Chiyo for a minute. For Rirko to have the audacity to speak in such a manner, especially towards a family head. Chiyo knew that Shiho was one of those people who took the Sensha-do nobility seriously.

Seething with inner anger, Shiho made no effort in hiding her displeasure. _"He insults me, yet again! But, this is what he wants. He wants me upset. He's calling me out. Fine. I'll play his game._ Are you a messenger then, Chiyokichi? How did he convince you to pass this on?"

"I told you before. He helped me with Alice. I am merely returning the favor. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Bowing slightly, Chiyo went pass Shiho and re-entered the hall. After a few moments of silent reflection, Shiho made her way towards the front of the school. She took out her phone.

"I want a car outside of the main gates. The moment we dock, I want you to take me to Oarai Girls' Academy immediately."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Outside of Hotel – Early Afternoon**

"Stupid shuttle buses!" Rirko had packed his belongings when he re-entered the hotel. As he suspected, Ibuki texted him asking for his whereabouts.

"Urgent stuff back in Oarai. Will be leaving once the two ships docked. Sorry." Afterwards, he ignored all other texts. Waiting outside of the hotel, he was told that a shuttle service was being offered to take guests to the landing platform. There, people could disembark and make their way to Oarai proper.

One problem: The shuttle was an hour service. Rirko didn't want to stay as long as he had to. The sooner he returned to Oarai, the better. Preferring the simplistic style that Oarai had in opposed to Kuromorimine's grand architecture. He was the only one at the stop. Tapping his foot, he crossed his arms and tried to preoccupy himself by looking at his phone. The impatient man that he was, Rirko didn't like waiting and peered periodically as if some miracle the bus would arrive early.

"I hate this." He then turned to the sky, underneath the canopy. "If anyone is up there, save me from this doom!" Just then, a car pulled up beside him. The back window rolled down. Rirko's jaw dropped. It was Kikuyo.

She smiled gently. "Are you going to Oarai, Mr Nagasawa?"

"I thought you were meeting with your mistress?"

"I was. But then, I was told that she was making her way to Oarai as well."

" _Come on, seriously_?" There was only one reason why Shiho was making her way to Oarai. She was calling Rirko's bluff. The two were fated to meet each other, it seemed.

"I was on my way to see Lady Miho. I think she would appreciate it if I gave you a lift."

Rirko was not one to let an opportunity to slip by. Putting his luggage inside the trunk, he got inside the back. " _Thank you, God_."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Connector Bridge E – Staging Area**

There was already a crowd of people and vehicles near the connector bridge. As the shoreline came into view, there was talk amongst the people on what they wanted to do when they docked. Some people wanted to go on dry land while others decided to visit Oarai. Amongst the crowd, Maho and Erika waited inside the Kubelwagen. The two were silent for the entire time.

It was this that Maho took the opportunity to confirm what she had long suspected years ago; when Erika was starting out in Sensha-do at Kuromorimine. "Erika, you don't like Miho much, do you?"

Turning to her, it took a minute for Erika to process the question. When she did, she had to think about what an appropriate answer might be.

"I knew that there was friction between the two of you. The reason why I assigned Miho to you was to give you the motivation to do your best. But, I never knew the extent of your dislike towards one another."

"What brought this on?" Erika asked, wide-eyed by the revelation.

"Well, I want us both to be honest about all things. I don't want anything hidden from me." In a sense, Maho was right. She had been pouring out her true self for the last few days. It was natural that she wanted to know the reason behind Erika's hostility towards Miho.

"I-It's not that I hate her," Erika said, with a downcast look. "It was more of a one-sided thing. She treated me like a friend and pushed me to do better. She's the reason why I'm the person I am today. It's just…" Now she knew how Maho felt; when confronted with the truth. It wasn't easy.

"We're in no rush. We'll be docking in thirty minutes, anyway." Maho was patient, just as Erika was with her. Taking her advice, Erika reorganized her thoughts until it became somewhat of a coherent answer.

"I…I was jealous of her relationship and skill. Here she is, this meek and kind-hearted kid who was an absolute beast when it came to Sensha-do. Everyone felt they could open to her due to her personality. Rivals even respected her. The more accolades she received from people…the more it infuriated me."

"Infuriated?" Maho didn't understand the love-hate relationship Erika had with Miho. She admired her skill, but hated her personality? "What part of her infuriated you?"

"Well…" Erika's discussion with Maho was an awkward one. Not only she was trying to confess her true feelings for Miho, but she also had to remember who she was talking to. " _I can't say anything bad, this is the Commander's sister!"_ But, in order to be truthful, she had to spill everything. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

"She had everything I wanted. Skill, prestige, your respect. Whenever she tried to be nice to me, I thought that she was speaking down to me."

Maho chuckled softly. "Miho's not that type of character. She's too humble to do anything like that."

"I know that. I know that now." The next part would be the hardest thing that Erika could say. Her ego would take a harsh blow. But Maho wanted the truth, though. "I guess the reason why she angered me was that deep down there was no way to catch up to the both of you. She was better than me. She still is."

Erika admission to Miho's skill touched Maho. Never had Erika humbled herself in front of anyone. Both had not known each other outside of Sensha-do. Until now.

"When was the most furious you've gotten with her?" Maho asked. Erika was silent and had a shameful look. The humming their car engines, the murmurs of conversations and laughter of people filled the air. The blue sky was beginning to darken.

Erika sighed and looked at Maho. "Please don't be angry."

Maho, shaking her head, Erika continued. "Remember that one-on-one match I had with her when I was starting out in Kuromorimine?"

"Yes?"

"She threw the match." At this, Maho sighed and shook her head. Miho doing that was just as bad as losing. "What did you do when you found out?"

"…slapped her in the face," Erika said meekly. "I'm sorry."

Maho only stared at her. After a minute of silence, she responded. "I wondered why she was so angry when she got home that day. She walked past me and slammed the door. She was herself the next day. Do you know the reason why?"

"She wanted to make me look good. But I wanted to fight her with everything she had. Throwing that fight…"

"No doubt that she had good intentions. But for those in Sensha-do, there's no greater insult than someone holding back. It's disrespectful to both participants."

That reasoning was precisely why Erika slapped Miho. She had thought that Miho was looking down on her again. That Miho was pitying her. Looking back on it now, Miho would do something like this. She was only trying to help her friend.

"Thank you for sharing, Erika. For being open. Truthfully, I noticed the tension long ago but didn't want to intervene because it was between the two of you. I'm sorry."

"What do you need to be sorry for? That happened a long time ago. But…" Rirko's words echoed in her mind.

 _"You are going to apologize to her about that in the future, right?"_

 _"I do still need to apologize to her."_ Erika shifted herself on the seat while Maho looked off at a distance. Talking to Erika was a reprieve to the fact that she would have to confront Miho about her hurt feelings. She still had no idea how to convey her thoughts in words.

"All passengers, prepare to disembark!"

The two were startled by the announcement. As they looked forward, the land was right there.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – En-Route to Oarai Girl's Academy – Late Afternoon**

As soon as both ships ported in Okinoshima, all vehicles made their way to Oarai, via the port. Two solid wide doors opened on each side of the ship, transferring goods, supplies and passengers from Kuromorimine into Oarai and vice versa. Of course, that included Rirko and Kikuyo.

Rirko texted Ami while en-route to the school.

 _"Hi. Did you miss me?"_

He didn't have to wait long for a response. _"Lol, no. Who is this?"_

 _"Wow! Nice to see you care."_

 _"Serious, welcome back. How were things."_

 _"Shit hit the fan. I'll tell you later."_

 _"KK. Where r u?"_

 _"Heading to school with Kikuyo."_

There was a lull in the conversation. _"Kikuyo's with you?"_

 _"Saying something about seeing Miho."_

 _"Won't be finding her at school."_

 _"How come?"_

 _"After practice, she said something about her and the girls heading out to Aft Park."_

 _"Aft park?"_

 _"A park that's on the aft side of the ship? Duh."_

 _"Idk ships, okay? Why?"_

 _"No idea. But I'm following them anyway. I need to be sure that they'll be okay. There's no one at that park these days. Making sure that nothing bad happens."_

 _"It's nice to hear you care. You wanna wait for us, then?"_

 _"…kk."_

Shutting off his phone, he turned to Kikuyo. "We'll be seeing Ami at the school."

"Really? I haven't seen Ami Chono in a while. Our work schedule usually conflicts with one another. It'll be nice to see her."

"Yeah, apparently Miho and her friends are headed to a park this evening. Must be a girls' night or something." Just then, Kikuyo had a concerned expression on her face.

"What?"

"I…may know the reason."

"Okay?"

"When I spoke to Maho this morning. I did mention that one of the things she could do was to talk to Miho about her situation."

Rirko became wide-eyed. "Oh, dear god. If they're intent is to spill everything. It's not going to be pretty."

"What are the chances of it being physical?"

Rirko shook his head. "Not much. Those two may be battlers in Sensha-do, by the most they've ever done when it comes to fighting is shooting shells at others. Fisticuffs aren't their thing."

"That may not be the case. Miho and Maho received self-defense training. They may intend to use that with one another."

"Doubtful."

"Why's that?"

"Because when arguments get heated, and they lose all rational thoughts, their instincts kick in. Any use of training would need rational thinking on their part. The only thing they'll remember about that training is a white blank."

It sounded far-fetched. Kikuyo wasn't entirely convinced. "I've never even heard of that. I just hope those two don't reach that point."

"With the pain and suffering those two went through…anything can happen."

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Main Entrance – Late Afternoon**

When the car arrived at the school, Ami was waiting for them. After Kikuyo had instructed the driver to come back when called, Rirko and Kikuyo joined her.

"Good to see you, Ami."

"Likewise, Kikuyo. I'm sorry this isn't a social visit."

"Well, we can always catch up after all of this is done." Turning to Rirko, she addressed him. "Will you be joining us, Mr Nagasawa."

"As much as I'd want to, I can't. I'm expecting someone."

"Who?" asked Ami. Rirko gave a downcast look. She immediately understood.

"Sensei is coming here?!"

"Indeed," Interjected Kikuyo. "No doubt that the mistress will be arriving within the hour."

"She would have been here before you. What's keeping her?"

"Most likely she's boarding from the opposite end of the ship. It'll take some time before her car gets here. Do you know where the Aft Park is?"

"Sure, I do. Are you coming, Kikuyo?"

"I would love to." As the two headed out, Rirko called out to them.

"Remember what I said this morning, Kikuyo? Do that!"

She waved back at him, and Rirko began to make his way inside, grimacing. "I need to relax. She'll be coming in soon."

"What was all about?" Ami wanted to know what Rirko meant. But Kikuko kept silent. Hopefully, she wouldn't need his advice. But this was wishful thinking.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Aft Park – Late Afternoon**

After practice, Miho and the rest of Anglerfish travelled to the aft of the ship. There, the group made their way to the furthest part of the park; it was quite the view. Amongst the forest of trees, laid a clearing with a few park benches right near the end. They were overlooking the sea. Two old flower beds decorated the clearance and what appeared to be an old walkway.

Finding their place, Miho sat down on one of the benches and hung her head. The girls saw that she was anxious about the meeting.

"Miporin, do you have any idea what this could be about?" Miho shook her head.

"No idea. I mean, why call a meeting here and now?"

"No doubt that this is important to your sister." Hana sat down near Miho. The other girls stood near her. "Perhaps it's something she's been hiding?"

"Something that she's been hiding?" Now that Hana mentioned it, Maho didn't give out any details on why the meeting was taking place. Furthermore, she knew that her sister was affected by her own state of mind. Was this bugging her?

"Back in Notojima, she said that she would support me in any way possible. What if..." Miho's heart started to flutter. She began to take shallow breaths. Noticing this, Yukari sat right beside her and tapped her hand. Looking at Yukari, Miho began to breathe slowly.

"Feel better?" Asked Mako. Miho nodded. She looked down at the ground. The thought of her sister abandoning her...that was the most frightening thought to date. Maho had always been supportive of her and her endeavors. It was because she looked up to her in everything that she did. Ever since they were children, Maho was at the forefront in dealing with issues. Whenever Miho got hurt, she was there. Whenever Miho was troubled, Maho was there to support her. When she cried, Maho put on a Boko play to make her feel better.

Now it seems, these days, that they were worlds apart. Despite her reaffirming her dedication to her in Notojima, Miho couldn't help that in the back of her mind, this meeting was all about forsaking her. The worst-case scenario. The silence in the park was unnerving. No one else was there. Anglerfish waited anxiously with Miho; unsure of what to do. They could only support their friend in her time of need.

They didn't have to wait long. For just when the sun was beginning to hit the horizon, Erika and Maho walked into the clearing. Erika and Maho appeared to talk to one another, and then Maho went alone. As she was nearing, the group saw her face. Gone was the stoic look she was known for. Sadness, pain and fear were written all over her face.

Miho wanted to leave right then and there. She had never seen her sister like this before. Quivering, she wanted her friends to be there right by her side when the inevitable happened. But Maho left Erika behind. Therefore, this discussion was personal; for their ears only.

"Girls, please wait for me with Erika. I need to talk to my sister alone." Trying to put on a brave face, Anglerfish saw right through her ruse.

"Not happening," Saori exclaimed. "We'll be here with you!"

"No. This is something between me...and my sister. For now, just please watch. Please." Understandably, everyone was disturbed by the request. But as Maho walked closer and closer, Yukari looked at Miho longingly. Miho nodded, and Yukari was the first to leave. Followed by Hana, Mako and lastly, Saori. She stood there for the longest time, and when she went, she had tears in her eyes. As her friends past Maho, she said nothing to them. Making their way to Erika, they bowed. She returned the gesture.

"What is this all about?" inquired Hana. Erika crossed her arms.

"Something that Maho wanted off her chest for a long time..."

* * *

Miho stood up. Her sister stopped. They studied each other carefully; not knowing that their facial expressions were almost the same. As they stared, both tried to put on a brave face. They were together once again but in different circumstances. Not on the field of Sensha-do, they had no idea how all of this was going to end. Both were unsure, waiting for the other to make their move.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Miho was the first to break the silence. "Maho. You called the meeting. What is this about?" Her voice shaking. In her heart, she already knew what she was going to say.

"Miho...Miho...I." Sighing heavily, Maho had much difficulty trying to say her piece. Even after all this time, she still hadn't figure out how to tell her. It needed to be said but couldn't not to break Miho in the process. "Miho. I can't do it anymore."

"Can't...do what anymore?"

"I can't protect you anymore."

At once, when Maho said those words, Miho's imagination went wild. It was her worst fear come true. She started to tear up and began to shake. She made fists with her hands as if to contain her sadness and rage. "So...so that's it then...You're leaving me? You're leaving me alone!?"

"No! I'm not leaving you! But, I can't protect you from the consequences of your actions anymore. It's too much!" Before, Maho thought it would be easy to cover Miho's mistakes; to take the heat off her so she could live her own life. But, over the years, it had taken a toll on Maho. Both psychologically and emotionally. The past few weeks, she had been struggling with what to do. Now, she was at this point, still flying off the seat of her pants. Her emotions driving her every action.

"What's too much?! I don't understand?! Tell me!" Miho wanted to understand the reason for Maho's withdrawal of support. Did she do something wrong?

"Every action you made, Miho. Everything you did, had consequences. Consequences I had to fix, alone!"

"I didn't tell you to do that! I would have borne the consequences if I had known! How come you didn't tell me!?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy! I wanted you to live your life! The way you wanted!"

Miho shook her head violently. "Not if it meant making you suffer! I want to go back to what it was before! I want us to be a family again!"

"It's not going to happen, mother won't allow your style near her! So long as you follow your own way and not ours!"

"Why can't you talk to her?!" Right there. That moment. That's when the discussion started to become a heated argument. Shaking in anger, Maho's voice rose.

"Me?! This is what I'm talking about! I'm the one handling your mess! I'm the one that has to fix everything!"

"And you!" Miho shot back, matching her intensity. "You're the one always acting as if nothing matters! That cold, hard act, that uncaring attitude! Why don't you tell everyone how you're really feeling?!"

"I can't! I'm not supposed to! I'm supposed to be the good, little, obedient girl that you were supposed to be!"

"I never wanted to be that girl in the first place!"

"We were supposed to be in this together! Yet you decided to leave at the first hint of trouble!"

"I will never, ever, abandon the people who need me! Unlike you, who'll do anything for the sake of victory! Even if it means hurting your own allies!"

Both of them knew that sooner or later, they would have to reveal their grievances about the match two years ago. "After all this time, you're finally going to lecture me about **that**?!"

"I know what I did was right! Human lives, our teammates, for victory?! That's insane! You and mother don't see that, and you never will!"

Furious that Miho would choose the life of her teammates over her, Maho became enraged and screamed. "If you have no desire to leave the people who need you, why did you leave me?! Why did you make me go through all of this pain alone?!"

"I didn't know you were suffering! I wouldn't have left if you told me!"

* * *

As the argument continued, Erika and Anglerfish started to be concerned. Saori was openly weeping. She couldn't stand to see her friend like this. "We have to stop them! We have to stop them, now!"

"Miss Erika, please help us do something!" Hana pleaded with her, but Erika was hesitant to act.

"No." The group suddenly saw Kikuyo and Ami behind them.

"Miss Idegami? Miss Chono." Erika bowed, but Anglerfish wanted to know who the person was.

Ami answered as if she could read their minds. "This is Kikuyo Idegami. A talent scout and former caregiver to Miho and Maho. But I don't get it, Kikuyo. This is getting heated. Why aren't we stopping this?"

"They need to get this off their chest. Their despair, their anger, their sadness. For years, they choose to be oblivious to each other's feelings. Now, it will all come to bear. We only intervene when it gets physical."

Ami stared at Kikuyo, "When did you start knowing about emotions?"

"I don't. But **he** does." Immediately, Ami understood and fell silent with the rest of the group.

* * *

"When was it wrong to do the right thing?! When was it right to follow orders when people's lives were at stake?! You knew that it was wrong!"

"What did you want, Miho!? A medal? A pat on the back?! If it's any consolation, I knew it was wrong too!"

"So, why didn't you stop her?!"

"As if I could! It was not my decision to save those girls! It was yours!"

"Then would you have done the same in my place?! I wouldn't save myself and turn my back on my own sister!"

This statement made Maho livid. "Save myself?! I sacrificed myself, for you! My happiness, for you! While you were making friends and living free, I was stuck with all the strife and heartache you left behind!"

The argument had reach led its climax. Both sisters desperately justifying their actions to the other. Both of them believing what they did was right. They were getting nowhere. The audience watched helplessly, the two pouring their heart and soul into every word they spoke.

Maho stared down the sister that she loved so dearly. The sister, at one point, who she would be happy to see smile. But to go through the same facade, the same emptiness, forever damned to cover up her sister's actions for the sake of 'love.' She had to tell Miho how she truly felt. How her responsibilities to Miho and to her family was becoming a burden that was too much to bear.

It wasn't a scream. It wasn't vindication. Maho's next words came from her wounded heart.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up every day alone? To be surrounded by people who are expecting you to be the perfect commander for a world-renowned team? To live with a person who is obsessed with Sensha-do and continuing the family lineage? To everyday be the obedient girl that does what is expected and have everyone walk over you?"

Both girls stared each other down. Both were wet with tears, their voices rashly from all the yelling they did. Having their voices heard and refusing to be silent any longer.

"I played that part for you! My time and efforts in making sure that mother's eye was never on you, but on me! But, I don't want to live like this anymore! To cover for you every time you get yourself in a mess. I want to be able to do the same things that you do. To be myself, to be surrounded by friends! I want to be free too!"

To be everything that her mother wanted her daughters to be. Maho played her part as the perfect daughter to avert her mother's gaze upon Miho. But when she saved the girls in the tank, her mother wanted nothing to do with her. As far as she was concerned, she was a disgrace; one who brought shame to the entire family. This gave Miho an opportunity to move away from everything. Her responsibilities, her family lineage, to begin anew. But for Maho, that was impossible. Designated as the heiress, she had to play her part. Responsibility demanded this.

"When you left…I lost a piece of myself. No matter what I did, I was never able to fill the void you left behind."

"You…you didn't want me to leave? You wanted me to stay?"

She nodded slightly. Miho's perception of events was turned upside down. She had assumed, because she didn't say anything, Maho wanted her gone. "She never wanted me to leave?" Miho stopped yelling. Suddenly, she just looked sad. Before she was oblivious to Maho's pain. But now that she told her, she couldn't help but think that her actions cause Maho to sacrifice herself to cover for Miho's mistakes. But it didn't change the fact that Maho abandoned her when she needed her the most. That her endorsement would have changed everything.

She could have done something.

Her loudness gave way to a whisper. "You could...You could have stopped her. You could have said something. Why didn't you say anything? Why?"

There was no yelling back. That break in the argument allowed both sisters to calm down. Reflecting on the question, Maho went very silent. She already knew what her answer was. Exhausted, Miho dropped to her knees. Anglerfish was about to rush in, but Ami stopped them.

"I'm tired of yelling. I just want to talk. I won't be mad." Having Miho speak that way reminded Maho why she protected her in the first place. She was reminded of how humble and kind she was. How she was able to temper the anger of others into something productive. Like understanding one another. She didn't want to argue anymore. She wanted to just understand.

The truth would have had to come out sooner or later. So, why postpone it? Closing her eyes, Maho gathered the inner strength to say those three words. "I... I was...s-scared."

"What?"

"I feared mother. Of what she would have done to me if I spoke. That's why I didn't say anything. Now you know." This was a first for Miho. Her sister feared something? From her own mother? Was that why she didn't say anything all those years ago? She never agreed with her mother, but feared her? As she said this, Maho hung her head, in shame.

After all that Maho had said, Miho was in disbelief. This was happening, this entire time? "I... I never asked you to protect me. I never asked you to sacrifice everything for me. I would have been willing to carry on the burden, by myself if I had too. All this time...you went through all that pain and sadness, because of me?" With this revelation, Miho hung her head and started to cry. "I... I didn't mean to. I didn't...was…"

Maho couldn't stand the sight of her sister crying. Especially, when she believed that the entire mess was her fault. "Miho… Don't blame yourself. Please…Don't. We should have talked! I should have said something! It was my fault!" Both desperately wanted to make the other happy. Both sacrificed a portion of themselves for the other. It was a sad scene.

Wiping away some tears, Miho shook her head gently and continued to look down. "No. All this time, I thought you sided with mother because you believed in the style more than me. That you agreed with her wholeheartedly. The reason I left… mother never forced me."

It was Maho's turn to be on the receiving end of a revelation. "What? What are you saying?"

Miho took a deep breath. Heart racing, she struggled to breathe. But, somehow, she was able to say it. "I made the decision to leave. Because…because I thought you both…didn't…need a failure like me…I failed you, Maho. I failed you and mother because I wasn't good enough."

If they had only spoken to one another. Maho made the sacrifices because she wanted her sister to live her life; the way she wanted. But Miho never wanted that. Maho assumed that's what she wanted. What Miho truly wanted was to be a family again. However, both her mother and Maho held high expectations for her. And she failed when she put morality over her own family. She went into self-imposed exile, to remind herself of that spectacular failure.

The sky darkened. The sun passed under the horizon. Total silence. The park lights flickered on, a small breeze began to blow. For both sisters, this had been just as intense as a Sensha-do match. Miho, overcome with guilt that she caused her sister grief for her sake, gave out a loud wail towards the sky. She wanted to let it all out. Now that she knew that it was okay to feel sad; it was okay to cry.

"M-Miho…Miho!" Maho repeated her name repeatedly as she wept bitterly. It was just as Kikuyo said. Everything had been laid to bare. Not being able to stand it a moment longer, Saori brushed Ami aside and ran towards Miho. The rest followed suit; Anglerfish for Miho, Ami, Kikuyo and Erika for Maho.

It was over. Each sister saying her piece. Each sister releasing all the pent-up sadness, loneliness and pain due to their own loss.

* * *

An hour later, after the two of them calmed down, both Miho and Maho were slumped side by side one another on a park bench. Both were exhausted and said nothing to anyone. All they did was sat there, beside one another, and holding hands. Staring blankly towards the horizon. Not too far off, Anglerfish, Erika, Ami and Kikuyo were discussing the events.

"I had no idea that Miss Nishizumi was suffering this much." Yukari was getting teary-eyed while thinking about it. The sentiment held true for everyone. Mako and Saori were disturbed by the revelation of why she left Kuromorimine.

Hana just sighed. "We'll need to support them. Now more than ever. We will support Miho as much as we can. Can the same be said for Miss Maho?" Turning to Erika, she gave out a big 'humph.'

"I have no intention of abandoning Maho now. Even so. The love she has for Miho. It's something I've never seen before in my life." Once again, Erika was jealous of the sisters' dedication to one another. Albeit being misguided. Ami and Kikuyo looked onto the two siblings holding hands.

"Just like old times. I'm glad they stayed like this."

Ami couldn't believe the amount of trouble both went through for one another. "Funny how all of this could have been resolved, just by talking."

"Mr Nagasawa did say communication is an important piece when it comes to relationships. If we don't say anything, then we assume things. The things we assume, may not be the correct choice."

"Assuming things, huh?" For Ami, Kikuyo's piece about communication not only applied to Miho and Maho; but to her as well. Would she have the courage to tell him how she honestly felt about him? Or, would he?

"What do we do now, Maho?" Miho mumbled the question. Barely audible to anyone, it was clearly heard by her sister.

Maho was just as lethargic. For the first time, she could be completely honest, without fear. "I don't know, Miho. What is your heart telling you?"

"Hmm…" Miho thought about this question. Now that Miho told Maho how she truly felt about the incident, there was one more person she needed to confront. "I need to tell mother…the same thing I told you. Will you be there?"

"Only if you are." Miho silently nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Maho. Worry about yourself and what you want. You thought about me for too long. I have friends that can stand by my side. Just as you helped me many times, I will help you if you need it. All you need to do is ask." Miho, now knowing that she over-relied on Maho, was determined to set the record straight. Miho now had a support network; people who would be there for her. She wanted Maho to live her life…the way she wanted.

Nodding, Maho stroked her sister's hair gently. She chuckled softly with a warm, but tired, smile. "I'm starting to see the importance of friendships now. Erika and Koume has been most…kind."

"Heh. I could have told you that. Wait, is Koume here?"

Maho shook her head. "She covered for us while Erika and I sneaked out."

"I see… _thank you Koume._ " Miho would have to remember that debt of kindness.

Both sitting back up now, the crowd gathered around them. Kikuyo gave a bow.

"It is good to see you, Lady Miho. Lady Maho."

"Kikuyo!" Miho hugged her tightly. She truly missed her caregiver. Kikuyo hugged her just as hard.

Ami asked both sisters, "Have you decided what your next course of action might be?"

"…Where is my mother?" Both Ami and Kikuyo glanced at each other. They then turned their sights to the school. Miho's heart sank and so did the rest of the group. It seemed that Shiho was going to be nearer than they'd thought.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Early Evening**

Rirko settled back into his old office. Same desk, same couch, seats, everything was in its place. The sun was beginning to disappear from the sky. Soon, it would be dark. On his desk, he noticed something. They were two small vodka glasses. Attached to them, was a note.

 _"Happy holidays." -Ami._

Rirko sighed and grabbed one of the glasses. " _She's one of a kind, isn't she_?" He despaired at the fact that he held feelings for Ami and quite possibly she felt the same way. Studying the glass, he thought to take his own advice about effective communication.

" _Might as well nip it in the bud, before it becomes a problem. But how? How do I say this…_ "? As he quietly mused to himself, the phone rang. Putting the glass down, his heart raced; knowing what it could be. Picking it up, it was the security guard on the other end.

"Sup, Taba?" Rirko had always greeted him when he was going home late. A friendly giant was a perfect way to describe him.

"Hi boss. Listen, you got a visitor."

"Yeah? Who is it?"

There was a stall in the conversation. "Her name is Shiho Nishizumi. She wants to talk to ya."

There it was. Shiho had called his bluff after all. Rirko sighed as he didn't expect her to take the message that Chiyo delivered seriously. _"_ _Ah, s-shit_ _. That's what I get for trying to act cool. Son of a bitch."_

"You wanna see her?" Taba was awaiting an answer and, by extension, Shiho.

"…Send her up, man. Thanks."

"Got it." Hanging up the phone, Rirko ran his hand over his face regretting giving Chiyo that message to deliver. But it had to be done sooner or later. Shiho needed to know what was happening. It was her right as a parent for her children. Not only for Miho and Maho's sakes; it was going to be a battle of wills and ideals.

Leaving the door unlocked, he walked over to the window and stared at the Sensha-do training grounds. The tanks already inside the sheds, not a soul in sight. Then, a sound of the knob turning and the door slowly opening.

* * *

 _ **Thanks much for the support and views. The next few chapters will be full of revelations and a whole bunch of other things will be revealed. Updates will be done accordingly.**_


	34. All or Nothing

**Shoutout once again to _Goodalwayswins98 for once again proofreading. Transitional chapter._**

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Aft Park – Early Evening**

"Mother is coming...here?" With the news of Shiho's imminent arrival, both Miho and Maho weren't prepared for this eventuality. "When will she be arriving?"

"She's on her way here as we speak," Kiyuko confirmed. "I believe the both of you know the reason why?" She was right. Both of them did know the reason. Most likely to confront Rirko about his dealing in Nishizumi affairs. She had long believed that he had no right to getting involved as he did. He had undermined the authority of the Nishizumi matriarch and for that would be made to pay.

"So, what now? Do we stop her?" It was an innocent question, coming from Erika. However, those who knew Shiho well knew not to get in her way, especially when she had her sights on her prey.

Maho painted a picture for Erika and Anglerfish to understand. "When you saw me and my mother arguing yesterday, that was nothing. She can get a lot worse than that."

"I agree. Which is why...she needs to remain unimpeded."

"WHAT?" Kikuyo's suggestion turned some heads. So, she wanted Rirko to die?

Concerned about the confrontation, Miho spoke out. "But Kikuyo, Mr. Nagasawa..."

"I met him, Miho. He means well for you both. He's also accepted the fact that the reason why the two of you are in this mess is that he encouraged you to think in many foreign ways. That he is partly responsible. He originally wanted to reach out to your mother personally. It seems he'll get his wish."

"Besides, Rir's not the type of guy who'll lie down like a dog. If something's wrong, he'll say so." Ami still had faith in Rirko's abilities, however, she knew about Shiho's wrath and what happened when someone crossed her. Not only was she a strict coach, she was a disciplinarian.

"Even still, I believe we still need to talk to him. Especially...regarding today." Maho was fatigued from the emotional revelations. The same could be said for Miho. But she knew that they needed direction in going forward. While Ami and Kiyuko could be talked to, they had held biased views due to past experiences with Shiho. Therefore, there was only one person who could hear them out and give them sound advice. That person was in that school.

* * *

The group travelled in silence. Everyone was still on edge even though the situation resolved. The sisters travelled together in the front, with Anglerfish and Erika trailing behind. Ami and Kiyuko brought up the rear.

" _That confrontation was a long time coming. I thought it would have been much worse_." Ami had only known Miho for a year and had known Maho even longer. She knew about the demanding atmosphere of the Nishizumi if only for a few hours a day back when she was doing Sensha-do. Imagine living there 24/7.

Kiyuko didn't have to imagine. She lived it. However, she acted more of a caregiver for the girls, giving them sound advice and listening to them as a confident. Not once did she reveal anything they said to her mistress. "Maho had always watched over Miho. Being the protective sister, she was concerned about Miho's departure to Oarai. It must have been hard for her when she heard Miho was quitting Sensha-do."

"No doubt Miho was aiming for that. But fate had a different idea." If the Student Council didn't revive Sensha-do in Oarai, Miho wouldn't have been the commander she is today. Despite this success, their personal lives were a different story. "I just never thought it would end the way it did."

"Who said it was over, Ami?"

"What, is there something more to this?"

"Even though they showed each other their true feelings, it's only the start of moving forward. Where do they go from here? True to the Nishizumi way, they can't go back to the way they were; ignorant of each other. They said their piece and they must move on."

"Oh, yeah. There's that. And..."

"...there's one more game to be played. Between the mistress and Mr. Nagasawa. You and I both know how the mistress can be...persuasive when presenting her case."

"Well, Rir's known to hold his ground. Sensei can try to intimidate him but I have a feeling that she'll fail."

Kiyuko laughed softly. "What makes you say that?"

"I've seen how he works, Kiyuko. No matter the situation, he knows what he's doing. I'd say he's just as bull-headed as Sensei. I wonder..."

"Hmm?"

Ami wondered when she had ever seen Shiho backed into a corner. When she had ever met someone that she couldn't intimidate. The name 'Nishizumi' already carried a lot of weight in the world of Sensha-do and in Japan as well. Not only that but her overbearing and intimidating personality usually scared males into submission. No doubt she would try the same tactic on Rirko to enforce her view.

"Do you have faith that he will convince the mistress that his views are just?"

"I know he'll succeed. You met him, right? What do you think based on your meeting?"

"Honestly...he's a passionate individual who only wishes to help Miho and Maho. He admits his faults and works towards correcting them. He is truly invested in his work."

"Heh, I could have told you that."

"Is that why you've fallen for him?" This comment made Ami stop dead in her tracks. She turned to Kiyuko, beet red.

"What? What makes you..."

"You've never spoken about someone so glowingly before. You speak about him as if you've known him all your life. Plus, I think based on your interactions with him, he's a very charming and endearing man."

Ami looked flustered and embarrassed. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell. But the question is will you?" Kiyuko continued walking, leaving Ami alone for a moment. Sooner or later, she would have to confess that she held feelings for him. But, like Rirko, she had never been in a relationship. Sure, she hit on a few guys, but that was for fun. This was serious.

This gave Ami a pause for thought. "So, what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

Are you kidding me? There's no way that I'll do that!" Saori whispered before yelling at the group. While walking, the group was talking about their next course of action. While some wanted to support Miho and Maho, others thought of it as a private matter and that the two had to sort it out on their own.

"This is a private matter," Erika said with her arms crossed. "No doubt that Maho would want us to stay out of this."

"Sure, she says that but really the two of them want us to be there!" Mako was opposed to leaving Miho behind. "Besides, if one of us were in trouble, she wouldn't leave us behind." That struck a chord with Erika, reminding her how Miho saved her.

"Miss Nishizumi is always doing stuff like that. No matter what, we said we'll stick with her!"

"But, girls, remember. Like Miss Erika said, this is a private matter. This is something between them and their mother. Remember how you all were there when I confronted my mother about my Sensha-do participation? Miho was there, but she didn't say anything. Her being there was comforting."

"So, why can't we do the same thing?" Saori questioned, with a shrug. "If Miss Nishizumi sees us supporting her..."

"...she'll think that we're intruding on a private affair. Remember Mr. Nagasawa? The only reason why the headmistress is upset with him is that he stuck is nose into something that was supposed to be private." Looking around, Erika could see that her point made Anglerfish pause for reflection.

"Some of us want to leave them alone. Some of us want to stay with them." Hana pondered this aloud as if she was reviewing the facts. "What do they want us to do?" In all honesty, the girls only thought about what they wanted to do. This was Miho and Maho's problem. It wouldn't be fair to enforce something they didn't want.

"We'll ask them," Saori said glumly. "You make a good point, Hana. Even though I want to stay, it's their choice, after all. And we'll stand by it."

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Main Building – Entrance**

When the group arrived at the school, Miho and Maho made their way to the steps, to address everyone.

"Thank you for coming," Miho said, in her usual addressing tone. "But from here on out, we'll be going in alone."

"I know some of you want to support us by staying. But, this is an issue between ourselves and our mother. No one else needs to be a part of this." Anglerfish made a collective sigh while Erika crossed her arms. She continued to look at the pair.

Ami understood their decision. It wasn't like she wasn't expecting it. "Then we'll be staying out here girls. I need to speak to Mr. Nagasawa after you're done anyway."

"And I need to wait for the mistress. No doubt she wishes to speak with me about current events. My transportation is yet to arrive as well."

"And what about you girls?" Asked Miho, uncertain on their course of action. Anglerfish was silent.

"We'll be at my house," Hana said, breaking the silence. The news shocked a lot of the other girls. No doubt that this was a decision she made on her own. "It makes sense. It's close by and if Miho needs us, we'll be able to get here quickly."

Saori grinned at the idea. "Smart thinking, Hana! Then we'll be staying at Hana's then."

Maho turned to Erika. "And you, Erika?" Thinking for a moment, she finally answered.

"I'll be at the tank café. Just let me know when you're finished. I can give you a lift back once we're done."

With the courses of actions decided, the group bade them farewell. The two entered the door, silently. In their hearts and minds, both were scared and uncertain how things would turn out.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Hallway – Early Evening**

The security guard informed the two sisters that Shiho had already arrived and was in conference with Rirko. The two of them walked, in silence. Miho led Maho to Rirko's office. The light was on as the two were face to face with the door. They heard muffled talking on the other side.

"This is the second time I'm visiting your school." Maho remembered that after the University match, they 'temporarily' transferred to Oarai, giving her the opportunity to visit the school. Miho remembered the same memory.

The two stood silent while the muffled talking continued. It started to become more active. She recognized her the subtle differences in voices. Her mother was, no doubt, trying to argue her view was right. As this happened, Miho started to remember her interactions with her mother when she was very young. She wasn't always like that. She used to be playful, caring and interested in her daughters. Thinking about this compelled Miho to ask, "When did she start acting like this?"

"Hmm?" Maho was preoccupied with the voices to notice Miho asking her question.

"Mother. When did she start acting the way she is now?" Looking at her now, Maho's face became sorrowful.

"I think it began…when father left."

"Father…" Both of them never thought about their father very much. Oblivious to his fate, they only knew that he had left their lives very young. They didn't see him much but when they did, everyone was at their happiest. Both understood that his job as a tank mechanic for both the Kuromorimine Sensha-do team and the JGSDF demanded him to stay on-site at all times.

That all changed on the day of the incident. The girls were out running errands for the house. When they returned, Kikuyo met them at the front door. She had a sorrowful look and gently told the girls they were going to the Nishizumi secondary residence for a week. At the time, they were excited about going. However, they started to become concerned when their mother and father wasn't there.

For the entire week, both of them asked about the whereabouts of their parents. Kikuyo replied that they were away on business and would meet them back home. Full of anguish, it pained Kikuyo to tell them this lie with a smile. Not even the house staff knew what was happening.

When they returned home, Kikuyo took them straight to their mother. Only, the face they saw was a foreign one. No emotion, cold and uncaring. When they asked about their father, she simply replied:

"Your father left. He will never return here."

No sympathy, no remorse. As Shiho left them, Kikuyo was left to comfort them. They thought he left because he didn't want to be there anymore, never questioning their mother's word. Had they did, they had every reason to fear her when she was angry.

Coming back to the present, Miho shook her head at that horrible memory. It saddened her that afterwards, she became obsessed with Sensha-do and the Nishizumi legacy. Thus, it led to her present state.

After a while, Miho asked quietly, "Whatever happened to father?"

Maho was silent and only shook her head slowly. Over the years, she thought about her mother's words and their meaning. He never reached out to them, visited, or maintain any contact. Their mother refused to give out his contact information or make any effort to find him. This left Maho with one grim possibility. A possibility that she refused to believe.

Knowing that she wouldn't get her answer, Miho asked another. "How angry do you think mother will be with us?" Maho didn't have an opportunity to answer for they heard loud banging and a booming voice from the other side of the door.

 _ **"You insignificant bastard! You know nothing about this! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"**_

That yell, that scream, that banging. This made both of their hair stand on end. Miho became overwhelmed with fear, now remembering her mother's rage…when she had failed her. She became anxious, palms sweaty, laboured breathing and a sense of dread filled her. Stepping back, she slammed her back against the wall and huddled against it. Maho rushed to her.

"Miho!" Concerned, she reached out to her.

"Maho…I…I" She tried to tell her that she was scared. That she made a mistake to face her mother. That she wanted to get out of there as fast as her legs would carry her. But the words wouldn't leave her mouth. She thought about Maho and all the things she did for her. She couldn't say she wanted to leave.

But, as if she was sensing her fear, Maho sat beside her and held her hand. "I'm scared too. I'm terrified. I don't want to go in there either. But we have too. Do you know why?" Miho struggled to see Maho through her tear filled eyes.

"Because someone is in there fighting for us. Standing up for us in our place. And we both know he doesn't deserve this…especially after all that he's done."

Maho was right. No doubt that Rirko was fighting for them. If he hadn't, their mother wouldn't be in that office for long. Nor would they have heard that outburst. He had probably said something so ludicrous that she would be acting this way. Remembering all the times he had supported her, it was now her turn to help him.

By owning up to her own actions.

After a minute, Maho helped her up. Miho had a determined look in her eyes as if she was ready to go into a match. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door softly. Three soft reps. There was a lull before they heard footsteps walking towards the door. The door opened and saw Rirko. He had both a surprised and amused face on him.

"Well, this is a surprise. Must admit. The two of you being here means something right?" The girls saw Shiho on the couch that filled Miho with dread. Maho tapped her gently on the shoulder, to remind her she wasn't alone. Not this time.

However, she shot a glare at them. At once, out of habit, they averted their gaze.

"What now, my lady? Now is an optimal time to put your affairs in order. Or, you can walk out of this office. It's your call." The girls waited with baited breath.

"Why don't you make that decision for me, Mr. Nagasawa. I'll defer to your professional opinion." It seemed like their mother wanted to speak too. Rirko stepped away from the doorway, waiting for the girls to enter. There was a tinge of hesitation in both of them before Miho slowly walked into the office, followed by Maho.

The door closed slowly behind them.

* * *

 _ **Very short chapter, but necessary. The next one will be...well...I don't think I have to spell it out for you. Thanks to everyone for their support.**_


	35. Render Unto Shiho

**And now for a completely different perspective. Shoutout once again to _Goodalwayswins98 (will probably be a future collaborator from here on in, hopefully) for once again proofreading and getting some minor corrections/ideas in. One of the confrontations that people were waiting for. How will things pan out? This drama train won't be stopping anytime soon, fair warning._**

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Early Evening**

This was it. This was the moment Rirko feared the most. To confront the most prominent, maddest expert of Sensha-do of a personal matter. A very private matter. Something that Rirko had no right to be involved in the first place. The three months he had spent in Japan, he was sucked in because of Miho's decision to stick it to her family and say 'no.' The one person in the entire family had the courage to say 'no, that is not right' and she was immediately flagged for disgrace.

Seeing the injustice unfold before him, Rirko made the choice of getting involved. Soon, he was dealing with both daughters' grievances, and Shiho was very displeased. He couldn't blame her. He had inadvertently subverted authority from her regarding her family. In her eyes, he had no right.

How the meeting was going to go rest on what would the other do in the first three minutes. Rirko's mind was racing and his heart beating hardcore. He could already see a grey ensemble from the reflection of the window; but not her face. " _Okay. She's cold and stoic. Should I act the same way? I can't exactly be grovelling. Nishizumis like strong-willed people; people who show a backbone. Right_."

Shiho didn't say a word, only silently standing there. It was up to Rirko to set the tone. His back against her, he spoke. "I guess I should count myself lucky. The 'mighty' head of the Nishizumi clan has graced me with her presence in my lowly office. But for what reason, I wonder?" No response. The room was still silent.

Slowly, Rirko started to turn towards her. He was expecting either cold and stoic or pissed-off and beast-like. Moment of truth. Both of their eyes met, and he did not expect what he saw.

Soft and tired. Shiho was frowning, and her eyes were glistening. She was shaking a little like she was holding off from crying. At that moment, Rirko's guard ultimately dropped, and he was overcome with pity. He felt sorry that she had to go through the pain of trying to understand what was happening with her daughters while dealing with a heartache.

He sighed deeply. "Whatever beef I had with you. It's over, you understand. It ended the moment Ami taught me to look through the eyes of another and see their worldview. To try to understand, not condemn. To hear, not to judge."

The next thing that Rirko spoke surprised Shiho. "Wanna drink?" He pointed to the cupboard. No one offered her something to drink, except when it was at professional gatherings. She looked towards the cupboard, then back to him. Closing the door slowly, she never let Rirko out of her sight as she made her way to the couch and sat down.

Rirko made his way to the cupboard and took out the box he had received a while back. Taking it out, he revealed the contents: a bottle of Crown Royal. He spoke while pouring the liquor into each vodka glass. "Had this imported from Canada. Crown Royal. Somewhat of a Canadian staple. Has a bit of a kick. Originally, me and my brother were supposed to share a bottle during Christmas break. But then he got called off on business. You must know what that's like."

Rirko sat opposite of her, laying her glass right in front and the bottle in the middle. "So, I guess there's no chance of that happening now is there?" As he swirled his glass a little and took little sips, Shiho studied him. She began to do the same thing. A bit clumsily but she soon got the hang of swirling. She then took it straight. Her face contorted for a moment to handle the bitterness of the liquor.

She sat her glass down gently. "I think I prefer Nihon Honjozo," she said meekly.

"Well, Crown is something of an acquired taste. Drink a lot of it, and you'll start to get used to the bitterness." Setting his glass down, Rirko assumed a listening pose. He knew very well that Shiho wasn't here for a liquor lesson. Her face was still soft and tired as she looked right at him.

"You know why I'm here."

"I can assume so, yes."

"…I can admit, I'm not the perfect parent. I make mistakes and do things that some others may call…unacceptable. But I always try my best to provide for my daughters. Everything that I do is for their benefit."

Rirko's old habit of 'advocating for Western values' was about to flare up. But, he restrained himself and continued listening.

"The last three months that you have been here. You have been helping Miho deal with her problems. And I would have been fine with that. It was only when Maho started showing the same audacity that Miho did that it became an issue. This…it…" Shiho was struggling. She was trying hard not to go off on him. She knew he was doing a job but his actions caused a lot of inconveniences for her. Rirko continued to listen.

"…My role in the Nishizumi lineage is to make sure that our way of doing Sensha-do is preserved. We are taught this in a way that has been passed down through generations. It's the same with the Shimadas and any other style school out there. I want you to understand…I need you to understand, my role as a parent and as an instructor are one and the same. My 'style' of parenting is, no doubt, conflicting with yours. If you had children of your own, you would want the best for your children. I want what is best for my daughters while keeping our legacy intact."

Shiho's insight made Rirko realize that she had one shitty job. In addition to keeping the Nishizumi style relevant, she was a parent and one of the prominent leaders of the Sensha-do Federation. Her stoic mask hid all those aspects very well. Rirko put his hands on his lap. It was his turn.

"Alright. Family values are important to you. The unit must be intact. But, as you stated before, I have been helping Miho with her issues. Her issues include what's been going on in her own family. Because of this connection, Maho is involved as well and so are you. For both, the psychological and emotional stresses of suppression are literally tearing them from the inside out. You want to show everyone you're the best, fine. You want everyone to know that your style is still relevant, sure. But I know you got eyes, and you see that the more they conceal what they are feeling, the more they are likely to break. Nishizumi will or not, everyone has a breaking point. Everyone."

So far, the meeting was cordial. Both were still trying to study the other. Shiho decided to up the ante.

"Our resilience can be owed to our predecessors in the family. In Sensha-do, about 40% is actual physical work. The other 60% is mental. Just as in any other sport, Sensha-do has a mental aspect to it, more so here in the East. That is why the Nishizumi is where we are today. We have made Sensha-do not a sport but an art form. 'The Way of the Tank' is a spiritual outlet; unlike your Tankery in the West where it is treated as a mere sport."

There were apparent differences between Tankery and Sensha-do, but also similarities. Shiho didn't have to say it explicitly. She was inferring that a firm will is a reason why the Nishizumis were successful. It was through the hard work, dedication and conditioning that each Nishizumi underwent to become proficient at Sensha-do.

But no one had seen the harmful effects of this conditioning…until now.

Rirko leaned closer. "I can admit the skill of your family, there's no question. But what is the trade-off, Lady Nishizumi? Like in all sports, perhaps more in Sensha-do according to your logic, each of them carries a mental aspect. With that aspect comes dangers. Those dangers pose just a serious threat to their physical counterparts. If left untreated, it would cause long-term or even permanent damage. Case and point: your daughters."

That struck a chord in Shiho's heart. He knew what he was referring to.

"Isolation. Burnout. Becoming socially inept. From what I'm seeing, the Nishizumis want to dedicate themselves, fully, to Sensha-do and nothing else. To become engrossed by it, to embrace it so that there would be no room for anything else. Life is an experience that should be felt by all. To dedicate oneself fully should be a choice. But there's no such thing as choices in the Eastern world, is there?"

The debate had now begun in earnest. Both now showing their real affiliation. "I doubt that you would ever understand the dedication involved in Sensha-do. It is a source of pride, especially for the Nishizumis. And besides, my daughters did choose to follow Sensha-do. They had opportunities to choose whatever path they wanted to take. We encourage them to be independent, after all."

Rirko chuckled softly. "Please. Sensha-do was never an option for them. In families like yours, it is a tradition that children go into the family business. I have no problem with that, believe it or not. My only problem is when you do it day in, and day out without any reprieve, it disturbs their growth emotionally and psychologically."

Shiho's patience was wearing thin. Having him to understand where she was coming from was a great effort on her part. Her voice began to rise. "They have never shown these problems growing up. They participated in Sensha-do without any effect on their school or social life. They have not been affected emotionally or psychologically, and that would still hold true…if you didn't intervene."

" _Ok, Shiho. You want to play games? We'll play games_. Since September, Miho has been dealing with the emotional/psychological trauma that the Nishizumi conditioning put upon her. Her physical symptoms are linked to what she did during her years in Kuromorimine, maybe even before. Same thing with Maho. It just didn't manifest itself until now."

"You filled her with ideas of individualism! Planted thoughts of rebellion! Maho was perfectly fine until you spoke to her!" The livid Shiho now manifested itself. Rirko was fully expecting her to show up. In fact, this was the person he wanted to see.

"Hey, they both came to me on their own accord. I never forced anything. The only thing I did was list choices. Choices that they are entitled to know." Rirko's voice was firm; not to the point of yelling. He wanted to convey to Shiho that he had no intention of backing down. Of course, neither did she.

"Your 'choices' is what's causing their issues in the first place! I never fought with Maho over anything! It was only after speaking to you! Our traditions, our ideals, our legacy, they are being endangered by your Western views! I will not allow this to harm my daughters!"

Rirko eyes were deadpan. "Words have power; indeed, they do. What Maho does with my words is up to her. It's not like I'm ramming it down her throat and expecting her to be my pawn. How would I even benefit from doing harm to your daughters, anyway?"

Shiho stopped talking. Truthfully, she didn't have a reason. That was a good question. How would harming Miho and Maho benefit Rirko? He wasn't from a rival family that desired to get rid of the Nishizumi family.

Rirko needed a break in the conversation, and this was it. "Now that you've mentioned it…you've been only talking about Maho. You do have another daughter, remember?" Shiho remembered that Miho's injury in Notojima was when Maho started changing. It was undoubtedly linked to Miho.

"I…I remember…Miho. You just didn't mention her."

"Well, if you were so keen on 'protecting' your daughters from me, what's the reason for Miho's absence?"

Shiho started to become uncomfortable around Rirko's questioning. Every time she spoke, Rirko was calm. In her experience, all the men she encountered were intimidated by her presence and her spoken words. She had expected for Rirko to buckle the same way and resolve the issue quickly. That he was only a person that had courage when behind a keyboard or speaking through someone else. This wasn't the case.

"Miho has nothing to do with…"

"Oh no. If you're going to say that Miho has nothing to do with this situation, you are wrong…dead wrong. You know of the relationship between those two. Tethered regardless of time or distance. They love each other to no end. Is it any surprise that Miho's condition affects Maho's psyche?"

" _Miho and Maho have always been close to one another_." Shiho silently pondered. She was thinking about a rebuttal, but had none except "What's your point?"

"My point?" Rirko's voice began to rise, angered by Shiho's refusal to believe the connection. "My point is that both sisters have lived under the same conditions, therefore having the same issues. My point is that Miho has been affected by years of Nishizumi teaching and her plight has affected Maho! My point…is that the level of concern you show Miho is minimal compared to Maho!"

Shiho stood up, shaking the table. "I care for both of my daughters!"

"Really? _There must be a reason why Shiho doesn't have the same level of care for Miho_. Because from what I can see, you couldn't care less about her. Remember what you said from the beginning 'and I would have been fine with that.' If you did care, you would have been just as livid about both daughters' situation, not just the older one." Now Rirko was using Shiho's words against her. Never had she seen such a level of audacity before.

He claimed that she didn't care for Miho? "I think you weren't listening to me before! My job as a Sensha-do practitioner and as a parent are one in the same! Miho has her own way of doing things. She's dead set in abandoning all our traditions, even our legacy. Because she doesn't agree with our doctrine!"

"And because of **her** doctrine, she's then slated for disgrace and peer seclusion?!" Both stared each other down. Rirko now knew the reason why. Her style conflicted with the Nishizumi so much that it would have changed the very style she was supposed to inherit. Her style would become the new Nishizumi style. That was something that Shiho, as the family matriarch, would not allow.

"I will not allow her style to tarnish the Nishizumi family. Even if it means keeping her at arm's length. Even if it means denying her publicly. Because it's my responsibility."

"Interesting…Then you're part of a love triangle?"

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"Love of your daughters. Love of your family. Love of Sensha-do. Your concern for your daughters, both of them, constitutes to the love for your daughters. Keeping Miho at arm's length from you would constitute to your love and duty of your family. Sensha-do can be something of an obsession for you, seeing as if you have it as an important aspect of your life. Putting this all together and there's only one logical solution that you could do that would solve all your problems."

"If you have a point, get to it already."

"Disowning Miho. Surely that option crossed your mind, right? Separating her from the Nishizumi by removing her from your lineage. It would free Miho from any responsibility and keep your family name intact."

Little did Rirko know, Shiho had considered that option. Miho knew that her mother had no love for her own style; her own way of thinking. Because she brought this disgrace, Shiho was considering disowning her. In the end, though, her daughter proved victorious over Maho. Her style proved triumphant. However, this affected Shiho so much that it split her feelings into two. The love for her daughter and the love of her family. Which to choose? Rirko was intent on finding out.

"Why don't we find out which is your true love then." Rirko gestured to her. "I want to hear these words coming from your own lips. 'Miho Nishizumi, you are no daughter of mine.' If you truly care about your family responsibility so much, you wouldn't have a problem saying this to her face, right?"

Shiho began to shake in anger. Rirko was forcing her to make a choice she dreaded. "I have no obligation to say this to you."

"This is all conjecture, my lady. What's the problem? Just picture me as Miho and say those words: 'Miho Nishizumi, you are no daughter of mine." Rirko was gloating her to speak, efficiently backing her into a corner.

" _Damn this bastard! Damn him to hell!_ " If she said it, then she would prove that she only cared about her family obligations. If she didn't, then she would show that she loved her daughters but lacked the conviction to do whatever it took to protect her family's reputation. She couldn't hide it. Not this time. Shiho sat down and put her hands on her lap, staring at Rirko with distaste.

He shrugged, "Guess we both know where you stand then."

"Despite your farce, the fact remains: I care for both of my daughters."

"And the only thing that's getting in the way is your family obligation. Or is there something more." Shiho became disturbed by Rirko's comment. What else did he have?

"What do you mean?"

"Truly? From the moment we started talking, it's been a circular conversation about ideals, values, family loyalty, styles, and Sensha-do. You're running away from the truth, and we both know the reason why."

" _What does he know?!_ Shiho's paranoia was working overtime. She was always so sure of herself and confident in whatever she said. Now Rirko twisted her words and questioned everything to the point where she was not sure even sure what was going to happen. " _What does he know_?!" Shiho only watched as Rirko got up. He wore a solemn look. Unlocking a cabinet, he took out a file and opened it. Closing the cabinet, he tossed the folder and its contents on the table. It shook the glasses a little when it hit.

When Shiho picked up the contents, she didn't even have to read anything other than the title. It was the police report concerning Tsuneo's death. She dropped it upon the ground, shaking, eyes glistening again. Rirko sat back down and once again assumed his listening pose. He knew that it was now going to be hell on earth.

It was a few minutes before Shiho recovered from the shock. "Where…where...did you get this…"

"Remember that source you used in Notojima? It works two ways." Rirko had to tell Shiho that Ami was the one to provide the report. Otherwise, she would have questioned his source.

" _Ami, had it all this time? I told her to destroy all the copies_!" That was it for Shiho. Her civility would give way to rage and sadness.

Rirko could see it happening on her face. " _Oh boy, here we go. This is going to be a real pain…"_

"How dare you! This was sensitive information! Why do you have this?!"

"Simple. I wanted to learn more about you and your family."

"So, you told Ami to get this report?!"

"No. She gave it to me."

Standing up, she slammed her hand on the table. "You liar!"

"You can call me whatever you want. All I can tell you is that I expressed intent on learning about the Nishizumi as much as I can. To better understand the way, you think. A few hours later, Ami provided that report. I never asked her for anything. That is all." Rirko's stoic response made Shiho even angrier.

"You wanted to learn more about me?! You spoke ill of my family! Attempt to take my daughters away! You even have the audacity to speak to me in such a disrespectful way! You have no business knowing anything about me!"

Rirko stood up, refusing to be intimidated. "When a student in this school comes to me, asking for my help because her family is messing her up, you better damn believe that I'm making it my business! I don't even care about rank, position, or any social status! My responsibility is to the student! No one will be getting in the way of that! Least of all... you!"

Both stared each other down again. Shiho had only met a handful of men that would have the courage to stand up to her. Rirko sat down slowly, keeping his gazed locked on her. His deadpan look meant that he would not take her intimidation tactics. "No one is forcing you here. If you feel so strongly about me, then you can just leave. Or if you are intent on continuing, stay. It is your choice."

He had thrown the ball back in Shiho's court. Now knowing that she couldn't intimidate him, Shiho had no choice but to talk to him again. A few minutes later, she sat down and crossed her arms. She was still mad at him, but not yelling.

" _Well, at least she's stopped shouting_. Fine, I pissed you off. I had no right to look at that report, according to you. Regardless of if you believe me, this death was the turning point for your entire family."

"Let's hear it then," Shiho said mockingly. "Enlighten me."

" _Bitch_. Looking at previous media, you were quite different back then. More optimistic, more flexible. Something more akin to Miho's personality right now."

"Humph."

"Continuing then," Rirko took another sip of his cup. "This incident happens, and everything goes to hell. This is the turning point for you. Obsessed with the Nishizumi style, grooming Maho and Miho to be the perfect heiress' and to prove superiority to all. Things were going quite nicely…until…"

Rirko stopped to notice Shiho's non-verbals. Although her arms were crossed, she was visibly shaking and biting her bottom lip. The recollection of Tsuneo's death was apparently something she hadn't gotten over.

"When Miho saved those girls instead of achieving victory for Kuromorimine, she had undermined everything you had prepared for her. Because of this, Miho transferred to Oarai to live the rest of her high-school days as a pariah. Of course, that was the official reason. The reason you wanted everyone to believe."

He was getting to this point. As he approached, Shiho began to breathe deeper, trying to calm herself down. However, her stoic façade was fading fast. There were tears forming that she was trying to hold back.

"The real reason you berated Miho for that stunt. You just didn't want a repeat of what happened to your husband, did you?" Rirko's careless way of describing in detail Shiho's entire plan angered her greatly. He had used the different evidence around him and constructed a story that could pass on as truth. But this was the cold, hard truth. Not being able to restrain herself any longer, Shiho got up and slammed her fist on the table multiple times.

"You insignificant bastard! You know nothing about this! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She was practically yelling. Her hair became frayed, and all sense of professionalism was out the window. She looked at him with sheer contempt.

Rirko just looked at her. Shiho wanted nothing more than to strangle him and be on her way. There were a variety of emotions that she was feeling at that point. Anger, sadness, fear; feelings that she was trying desperately to keep in check. Finding some bearing, she collapsed on the couch, breathing deeply.

As she was trying to regain some semblance of formality, she wondered _" Why... Why is he doing all of this? What does he have to gain? Why is he so obsessed with my family? Why? Why? Why?_ I…I just…want what's best…for them. Their future…Our future…"

"You succeeded then. And it seems that you'll get what you want: a groomed heiress that will lead the Nishizumi family into the future. And you can put your mind and heart at ease knowing that the family legacy will live on! All it took was the happiness of two daughters, five Kuromormine High School students and perhaps the respect of everyone in the Sensha-do community. I'd call that a bargain, wouldn't you?"

Shiho sighed. "You are a cruel person. Why do you insist on tormenting me like this?" Rirko looked at her. This wasn't the same person that the Sensha-do community feared. This was her true self. The mask had fallen away. In its place was anger, regret and despair.

Rirko knew he went too far. No matter how much he denied it, it felt good seeing Shiho like this. But Miho and Maho would have viewed it differently. This was a failure of empathy. Shiho was a victim as well. Of a heartache and pain of doing a job as a head of the family. Suddenly, he felt like a total douche. He could see now that Shiho was hurt by all the things he had coldly said. The two were silent for a couple of minutes.

When Shiho spoke again, there was only sadness in her voice. "Why did you have to remind me of that?"

"Because…now that we've addressed the real reason, we can move on."

If Shiho didn't move on in the last eight years, what made him think she would move on now? She felt a sudden urge to enlighten him of her pain. "Have you ever lost a loved one? Hmm? Have you ever received a phone call in the middle of a meeting? Letting you know that your husband died from saving the lives of other men? Complete strangers?" As she spoke, her voice became a mix of sadness and anger. Like Ami but at a more intense scale.

"He was safe and, yet he went in because it was 'the right thing to do.' Now imagine it unfolding again, in front of your face! When your daughter is doing the same thing! I lost Tsuneo to virtue, and it was going to happen again! What was I supposed to do?! She would have done it again if given the chance! No! I will not suffer the same pain! To not be able to hold your loved ever again…You have no idea the despair I feel each day!"

Her last sentence was drawn. This was raw emotion she was showing. The loss of her husband and the fear of losing her daughter to the same heroics. But most unnerving was the last thing she said: that he had no idea what despair was. And he was pissed.

"Of course, I do. I know what despair looks like. It comes to me, every Monday and Thursday at 7:30 in the morning. It dumps on me all the crap it was dealing during the week and all the fears and insecurities it has about its life. I saw it huddled up right against that door there in the wee hours of the morning because it had no idea what was happening to it. I saw it…sprawled out on the hotel floor, gagging and sobbing out of anxiety. It cried in my chest when I took its favourite hobby because it couldn't take the stress. Oh, and let's not forget when it wandered for a full day in a forest and came to an empty school, with no one to comfort it except for me! So, don't f***ing tell me I don't know what despair looks like!"

Both laid their real selves on the table. Shiho just stared at Rirko while his eyes welled up with tears. He sniffled a bit.

Shiho couldn't help but question this. "Are you crying? Men aren't supposed to cry…"

"Well, maybe I feel like crying!" With a fierce look, he took a tissue and tossed the box on the table. Then he took the bottle of Crown, filled up his glass and downed it in one shot.

Shiho looked with shock at what he said. She knew he was referring to Miho. Who else would it have been? All the things that happened to her and he was there to help her every step of the way. And now, he was shedding tears over someone he had no real responsibility for but did anyway.

He had willingly taken the problems of her family and tried to try to resolve them in his own way. A coward would run from such adversities. He was not a coward. Only a man with a heart would do this. But Shiho was still angry that he brought up the pain of losing Tsuneo. His outburst, however, gave insight on who he truly was.

"She…she got lost in a forest?"

Putting his glass down, Rirko stared at her and leaned close. "It was a particularly bad day for her."

It was a while before Shiho spoke again. "It is no wonder that my daughters ultimately listened to you. Not only do you have a way with words…you have the heart to back up your claims. If that is the case…" Shiho looked upon him, with sincerity and sorrow. Her voice sounded broken. "If that is the case…why didn't you show me the same?"

He was ashamed and didn't answer her immediately. "Because…deep down inside of me…I guess, there's a part that still genuinely despises your existence. For all that you've done."

"My daughters. Miho. Maho. For the sake of their future, I will do anything to keep them safe. Anything. Even if it means facing down all of the ridicule and jeers of others alone. Even…if it makes me a monster in their eyes." Downcast, she turned her head away from him.

"…He who makes himself a beast removes the pain of being human. But sometimes beasts can scare off the very thing they wish to protect."

"…yes. I suppose they do."

When Shiho compared herself as a beast, she was being accurate. She was the best in the entire country by being ruthless and persistent in a victory. But, if her intent was to protect Miho and Maho from the dangers, she had forgotten to account their happiness. That was just as important. The beast who scared off the ones she sought to protect. Darjeeling's words rang true after all this time.

Rirko had gathered all that he needed to know; save for one. "One thing that's been bugging me, though. Why did you have to wear a mask?"

"A mask?"

"A mask to hide the sadness, the pain. Putting on a stoic face each day, to deny yourself to feel again? If it was any other person, they would have broken long ago. But you? You appear to shed no tears for your allies. You would even condemn your own kin, if necessary. This was nothing more than masking the truth. To live alone for the longest time?"

Sighing, Shiho thought about his profound question. No one had ever questioned her about her feelings. Her personality was a major turn-off for a lot of people and no one, save for a select few, knew the true her. That she was still grieving for Tsuneo's death. She had thought Rirko, a danger to her family. Now she saw that Maho's words rang true:

 _"Say what you will about him, but the truth is that he is a compassionate person who only wants to help. Unlike you."_

He had pushed her to share the truth. Most likely he did the same for her daughters. Otherwise, they would never divulge their true feelings. The feelings that they had hidden, even from her.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Because of love, I suffered. That's why I hid everything under a mask." Looking at Rirko, she gazed on her supposed adversary. "But I'm sure you've seen through my pain."

So, love was the reason she was like this? Love made one vulnerable. When she gave her love to Tsuneo and her daughters, she was at her happiest. She probably never considered a life without him. However, after the incident, she was burnt. That love, and her old self, perhaps burned away with that building and her husband. Never wanting to go through the same heartache, she closed herself off, even to her own family.

With all of her true feelings revealed, Rirko sighed and his pity for her encompassed her entire family. " _This is so sad. Haunted by the memories of a golden age in her life. Burdened by the wishes of generations of family obligations."_

Like her daughters, Shiho had emotions but hid them away from others. For so long, she had forced them down, always putting the interests of her family first. Because of this, Rirko accepted that fact that there were going to be things that he wouldn't be able to change with Shiho. But, if he was able to change the way she saw her daughters and how she treated them. Then, perhaps, she could change little by little. It would at least be a start.

Silence once again. Where would the conversation go from here? Little did both know; an answer would soon come knocking.

Literally.

Three soft reps at the door. Usually, he would not answer when he was with a client. But for the two of them, there was nothing else to say. What else was there to discuss? They both looked at each other. Finally, Rirko got up and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Miho and Maho standing right there.

" _Oh, what the hell is this then_?" Why were the two of them there? Miho caught a glimpse of Shiho sitting on the couch. Her heart immediately filled with anxiety. Maho tapped on Miho's shoulder, and the two looked at Rirko.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. Must admit, seeing the both of you here must mean something. Right?" Shiho caught on. Miho and Maho were here. Turning around, she gazed at them both. Immediately, both girls looked away. Rirko looked at the two parties and shrugged. "Now what, my lady? It would be an optimal time to put your affairs in order. Or, you can walk out of this office. It's your call."

Once again, he made Shiho make a choice. It annoyed her that he would ask her to make such a decision. She turned her back and grabbed her pants. "Why don't you make that decision for me, Mr. Nagasawa. I will defer to your professional opinion." Knowing that she wanted to stay but would never say it, he stepped out of the way. It was the girls' turn. Both looked at each other with uncertainty. After a few moments, Miho walked slowly into the room, followed by Maho.

The two walked pass their mother, not even looking at her. They both sat opposite of her. Clearing off the table of the whiskey, glasses, and the file, Rirko replaced them with his water jug and plastic cups. It was going to be a long meeting.

"I'm sure that the three of you have much to discuss. I'll leave you all to it then." As he was making his way to the door, a voice called out to him.

"Where are you going?" He turned and saw Shiho addressing him coldly.

"Well, you did say that I have no right to your affairs. Therefore, the only natural thing to do is to leave."

"No…" Shiho shot a steely gaze on him. "After all you've done, you're too involved in this to excuse yourself out now. You're staying."

Truthfully, Rirko wanted to see how things would play out. But he thought he was intruding on what would be a very sensitive discussion. Miho and Maho looked at him as well. Their eyes asking him…begging him, to stay. Laughing softly, he went to his desk, grabbed his seat and sat between the two parties.

"If it gets ugly, I'll intervene. Well then, worthy ladies of the Nishizumi style. Shall we begin?"

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be coming alone accordingly. Thanks to those who support this fic in their own special ways. The words have been nothing more than incredible.**_


	36. Young Hearts

_**Revelation. Truths will be revealed and the swords of heartache and pain will pierce each of their hearts.**_

 _ **Goodalwayswin98 will be a collaborator for the rest of the story. Much love and respect.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Mid Evening**

One of the fundamental principles of combat is to gain as much intelligence on the enemy as possible. Offensive and defensive capabilities, strengths, weaknesses, mindset. These things and more. To get a 'one-up' against an enemy, know your enemy so you'll know how to deal with them.

Another was striking pre-emptively. To make that first strike count would determine victory or defeat. Even after decades of violence in human history, the lesson of warfare hasn't changed much. While the methods on how war is conducted may have changed, the fact that two sides trying to enforce their ideals and values upon one another through force has not. And it is in this that war…war never changes.

So, fitting that within an institute of learning that a battle of ideals and values was taking place inside of an office. Two daughters against one mother with a therapist moderating. Even though both parties seemed fatigued from their previous struggles, it did not mean that their burning wills have been quelled.

Quite the opposite. Each person involve was dead set in proving themselves right. The question was: who was going to make the first move?

Miho found herself in the same position a year earlier. Her face showed a determined look, but inside she was terrified. Facing her mother in a battle for ideals. Last time, she got destroyed. The only difference was that her sister was sitting right beside her. That action was a great comfort to her. It gave her hope they perhaps they could talk it out and become a family again.

For Maho, it was the same. If someone had told her that she would have been fighting a battle of ideals on behalf of her sister, she would have thought that person a fool and continued to do whatever her mother told her. Speaking out for herself, she continued to walk in uncharted territory. The difference between then and now was that Miho was with her, every step of the way. They were on the same side; to convince their mother's way of thinking and treating her children was unacceptable. Both drew strength from one another.

Shiho, on the other hand, drew strength from her obligations and duties to the Nishizumi clan. The fact that her daughters would openly rebel saddened her. Especially when one of said daughters involved was supposed to be the next heiress to the family legacy. The stoic mask she wore masked a seasoned battler not only on the field of Sensha-do but in every battle that life had given her. The loss of her husband, her happiness and the burden she was obligated to bear.

All of them had one thing in common: they were all brought by the canker that had set the entire chain of events in motion. Had it not been for Rirko's persistent pursuit of what was right and just, then the two daughters would have never found the courage in themselves to take the necessary action.

In the eyes of other therapists, this intervention would be both highly unprofessional and not necessary. It would take months of dialogue with the parties involved, followed by more rounds of therapies before all parties agreed to a meeting. This happened in a manner of four months, with no dialogue other than individual sessions. To charge on through like this was reminiscent of Chi-Ha-Tan's "tactics".

Finally, discussions began with Shiho breaking the silence. Analyzing where Maho sat represented her correct affiliation. "So Maho, it seems that you have chosen a side?"

Maho being on the side of Miho meant that she was abandoning the Nishizumi style completely. She didn't want to leave her obligations, but the love for Miho outweighed the consequences. "Yes I have."

"Have you been on Miho's side all this time?" The one thing that Maho didn't want her mother to find out. She couldn't lie, she would see right through her. It was time, to tell the truth.

"Yes. I have been with Miho…since the very beginning." Miho looked at her sister, who was keeping a stoic face but was shaking.

Shiho shook her head slowly. "I thought as much."

Sighing, Maho figured that she would know. "When?"

"During the summer. I received a call about Oarai shutting down, and they told me that I would need to sign some paperwork to authorize Miho's transfer. It would be delivered via courier. But it never came." Still exhausted over the emotional bout with Rirko, she poured a glass of water while both sisters stared.

"If you knew, why didn't you raise the issue?"

"Because this action had no impact on you or this family." Shiho turned to Miho, who straightened herself up. "You could have at least said hello."

Miho stayed silent. "I wanted too. But…"

"And all of this does?" Questioned Maho.

"Yes. It does. Both of our interests no longer align. I seek to keep the old ways of the Nishizumi. While you and your sister wish to change the style completely. As the head of the family, I can't let that happen."

"You would put your responsibilities of a matriarch before your own daughters?"

"I thought it was apparent before. Responsibility demands each of us to keep our style of Sensha-do relevant. It will not fade into obscurity while I am the matriarch. Miho, while talented in Sensha-do in her own right, has proven inept at this. She had no role to play regarding continuing our Sensha-do legacy. However, you surprise me, Maho. I had high hopes for you. I thought that you would have the mental fortitude to not let others sway you."

"I've made up my mind, mother." Maho crossed her arms, scowling. Clearly, she was upset by the fact her own mother would so casually write the both of them off as mere pawns in a long-term game. Rirko watched silently, knowing at some point that things would get too real.

"You've always been the same. The two of you, inseparable." Shiho remembered fondly when her two daughters were very young. They were so close, one would say they were joined at the hip. But the last two years had been stressful. No longer on the same ship, the relationship they had was a far cry from the one they had before. "And yet, you decided to side with me, with the old ways, when Miho spoke out after the Kuromorimine/Pravda match. I remember that I gave you an opportunity to speak, but you said nothing. I assumed that your silence was an agreement in what I was saying." Maho could only look at her silently. While Maho revealed what side she was on, Shiho didn't know the reason why. "If you were on her side since the very beginning, why is it that you didn't speak up that time?"

Maho was silent, still crossing her arms but looked down. This confrontation style was making her nervous. Miho picked up on this and moved a little closer.

"Well Maho? I'm waiting." Shiho took another sip of water and laid her hands on her lap.

"My lady, for what reason you are asking questions that you already know the answer to?" The three turned to Rirko, who decided to help move the discussion along.

"I don't know the answer, Mr. Nagasawa. That's why I'm asking."

"Oh, but I believe you do. Consider Maho's point of view right now. I have no doubt that you have experience in reading body languages from all the meetings you attended over the years. So, looking at her now, what conclusion would you draw?"

She didn't have to say anything. Shiho knew that Maho was afraid, fearful. Her body language looked exactly like when someone was getting grilled by her, or when she was 'expressing' her point of view. Shiho closed her eyes. "I want her to say it."

Rirko became wide-eyed. " _Really? You're really going to do that!_?!" Turning her attention back to the girls, she sighed. This wasn't another colleague, or a subordinate, or one of the bureaucratic representatives of MEXT or the Federation. These were her two daughters. She was conducting this personal discussion like a business meeting. She preferred to break her opponents, making it easier to persuade them. Rirko snapped her back to reality.

"She's scared," Shiho spoke stonily. Maho looked at her mother and nodded slightly.

Rirko breathed deeply. "My lady, I hope you know the significance this discussion. This isn't just another meeting."

"I am aware, Mr. Nagasawa." Shiho was annoyed of Rirko pointing out this fact. She turned to Maho, once again. "So you feared expressing yourself at that time. What did you think would happen?" Maho's silence was unnerving to everyone. She turned to Rirko, who gave a slight nod.

Half relieved that the truth was out, and half terrified about what would happen next, Maho did her best to contain her composure. "I felt terrible that Miho had to take responsibility for that incident. You know, as well as I, she would do something like this. I feared what you would have done to either of us."

"I would have taken your opinion under advisement, Maho. Nothing more. What else could I have done to the both of you?" As the sisters looked at each other, Rirko could see that Shiho was hurt. They were so afraid of her. After all that she had sacrificed, all that she had done, they would see her as a complete monster. Something to be avoided at all costs. But the backlash couldn't allow for that possibility. She was shaking out of sadness. It almost reminded Rirko of when he found Miho at the hotel and when he had to get Maho out of the Sensha-Do office.

"If I may, my lady." Shiho turned fiercely at Rirko, who had his hands folded on top of his lap. Seeing her face, he flinched slightly. " _Oh my God, this woman is gonna eat me alive!_ Considering that you had control of every, and I mean, every aspect of their lives. Their essentials, their education, their very livelihood, the imagination could easily envision some…drastic change if they spoke out."

Shiho suddenly stood up, yelling indiscriminately. "Do you think of me as some sort of monster then?!" As she screamed, the girls flinched. Rirko looked at her for a minute. With his two hands, palms up, he gestured to her. Her outburst, if even for a split second, had proven his point. This was the exact reason they didn't say anything. Disgusted with herself, she sat back down slowly, closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Rirko noticed that Miho was making herself look small. It was apparent she didn't want to be there. If they were to continue, then Miho would have to put her input into all of this. "You haven't spoken up Miho. Do you have any thoughts?"

She, at once, turned to him and gave him a look. All eyes were on her now. Seeing as she was the catalyst that pushed everything into motion, Miho had the attention of both her sister and mother. Sensing that Miho wasn't ready to speak yet, Maho jumped to her defence.

"Why are you asking her? This is about my mother and me!"

"Actually. I, too, am interested in what Miho has to say." Shiho's remark was surprising to all those present, especially Miho. "Back then, you failed to convince me of your justification for saving those girls. I do hope you have a more compelling argument this time."

When Miho tried to justify herself in her actions, her words fell on deaf ears. Shiho, out of her stubbornness and obligation to the Nishizumi style and Maho out of fear. Now, she had another opportunity. Only, she didn't have an argument. She wasn't prepared. Her mind frantically searched for something…anything she could use. Thinking about her past experiences, the advice of her friends, her battles with rivals, she swallowed hard and shut her eyes.

Shiho was getting impatient. "Well?"

Rirko held his hand up. "Give her a minute. She'll get there." Turning to Miho, he prodded her gently, "Remember what we talked about?" His words made Miho reflect on her interactions with Rirko. The discussions about her anxieties, her dreams and the hope of reconciling with her family. Then, as if she was struck by inspiration, something popped into her head. It was something that Rirko said before he left for Kuromorimine.

"…right," Miho mumbled. Everyone was still looking.

"What does that mean?" Shiho asked. "What's right?"

Once again, Miho swallowed hard and proceeded to carefully speak her words. "If… If you believe…that your ideals are being contradicted by someone… especially, someone of authority …then you must do… what you think right." The feeling of defying her mother's wishes again didn't sit well with her. But she said it. She said her piece. Maho watched silently but was proud that Miho was sticking up for herself. Before, Miho looked towards her for support. But now, she looked straight at her mother's eyes.

" _What is this girl on about_?" Shiho narrowed her eyes, zero in on her daughter. "Care to explain?"

"I…I choose the lives of my teammates over victory because it was the right thing to do. You may consider this wrong. But to sacrifice lives for the sake of victory? To just ignore the girls in front of me, I couldn't allow anything to happen to them."

"The ideals and traditions of the Nishizumi are far more important than anything else. I taught you this, I expected you to follow that ruling." Stoic as ever, Shiho was determined for Miho to see her point of view. "Your 'teammates' are there to help you, but they are, but a means to an end…our end."

Miho shook her head vigorously. "This is why we won't ever see eye to eye, mother. You may see them as tools, to be used for the sake of your victory. But to me, they are more than that. You may have not cared for those girls back then, but someone did. Someone that mattered."

"Sensha-do is more than a sport, Miho. It is a war of ideals. The Nishizumi have long held fast their ideal of self-sacrifice and striving ever forward to the future. Therefore, we do what we must in order to prevail. Kuromorimine has always explained the risks involved in Sensha-do. Those girls knew what they were getting themselves into. If they had any honour, they would have sacrificed themselves fully for the sake of their school!"

For her own mother to see her precious friends as mere tools. Miho's rage for her mother's carelessness, at this point, boiled over. She still remembered the faces of those she had saved that fateful day. She still remembered when Koume came about in her arms, coughing. How, for a brief moment, there was relief in their tear streaked eyes as they caught their breath on dry land.

She rose up slowly and glared at her. "That's not what it looked like from where I was. When I came to help those girls in the river, they were crying. They were crying because someone cared. They truly believed that we would sacrifice them for our own sake."

As she spoke, her voice started to rise. Her body pushing her fear away, preparing itself for a fight.

"That split moment between choosing victory or the lives of my teammates?! I knew I would never forgive myself if I allowed them to die! It was like I walked through a door and shut it behind me. I made that choice! To do what it is that I know is right!"

There was silence in the room. Maho's mouth was slightly agape. Even when arguing with her mother, she wasn't as passionate as her sister. Shiho stared down Miho, frozen in anger of her audacity. Miho had always been free-spirited, but this was getting out of hand.

" _I will not be spoken to in such a disrespectful way. Even if she is my daughter_."

Rising from her seat, Shiho then rose her hand against her own daughter.

There was no way to dodge it. Continuing to work off of the adrenaline and believing her own words, she braced for the hit. Maho shook off the shock and went to block the attack. There was a loud thump.

"OH HELL NO!"

Once again, the three turned to Rirko who was standing. When did he stand up?

"When you are in your own home, feel free to follow whatever Eastern disciplinary bullshit you want! But when you're in my office, I don't care if this is culturally correct! Violence will NOT be tolerated here! Especially when it's towards your own kin!"

So fierce was Rirko's sudden reaction that all three Nishizumis recoiled with shock. As he stood staring at Shiho, her hand slowly started to drop.

He continued, "You asked her to explain?! She did! If you don't like her answer, fine! But what good is it to strike your own daughter!? If that was the solution, then it would have worked ages ago!" Rirko's voice returned to a gentler tone. "Besides. You know as well as anyone, she is who she is. That there? That wasn't defiance. That was a passion for her own ideals. Get it right."

While Rirko may saw it as Miho expressing herself, Shiho still thought it as defiance. Sitting down, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Be that as it may. I will not be spoken to in such a manner. Especially by my own daughters." She tried to have a stern tone, but it was shaky. She was just as affected as everyone else.

Rirko turned to the girls. "I get you two have pent-up issues you want to address. But, your mother has a point. Let's try to avoid provocation of one another. We speak in a neutral, respectful tone. Got it?" As both sat down, Miho was surprised by her own actions. She had never spoken in such a manner to anyone. Especially not towards her mother. She avoided to make eye contact with her, stared at the floor and breathed deeply. Maho put her hand on Miho's, comforting her. Saying something like that after years of oppression took a lot out of her.

Avoiding what would have been a catastrophic end of the meeting, Rirko sighed and sat down. " _F*** me, really_?" The atmosphere had become more intense. Time seemed to move slower than usual.

Shiho had assumed that Miho would cave into the pressure of absolute rule that she had always used to keep her daughters in line. But, like Maho, Miho had shown that approach would be ineffective. The last few months, both of them showed a new level of confidence when questioning the ideals of their betters. Shiho gave a steely gaze towards Rirko.

"I blame you for this. It is as I said, neither of them would show such disrespect if you didn't intervene."

"If you were expecting for these girls to be the same way back when then this may have come to a shock to you. Miho especially, they have been exposed to different views, different ways of thinking. But, as I said countless times, the decision to adopt these views will be their choice. A view that you, yourself, were once open to."

The very fact that Rirko would remind Shiho of the life she had before Tsuneo's death still hurt her. Her voice was stoic but held hostile intent. "I warn you, Nagasawa. Don't go there."

"Why not? You know, perhaps we should lie everything on the table. Your daughters have done so, what about you?" As Shiho looked at her daughters, they both had fearful, confused looks. Staring back at the girls wasn't the face of fearlessness. It was anxiety.

"What does he mean by this mother?" Maho asked with a mix of curiosity and worry.

"I have nothing to say." Shiho was intent on keeping the secret for as long as possible.

But Maho wasn't. "You weren't always like this. A long time ago, you used to be different! You used to smile and were so much kinder! I believe that person is still there, buried underneath that cold, stoic façade!"

She remembered her childhood. The family outings where everyone was happy. She still remembered her father's laughter and her mother's bright clothing. What had happened to her father? Where did the kind mother that loved colourful clothing go? Why did she become the cold woman who wore black at all times?

"That was before I learnt the importance of my station!" Shiho snapped back. "A responsibility to not only to my family but to all of Sensha-do!"

Maho's eyes narrowed as she pressed on with an accusing tone. She wanted the truth.

"No! There's something more, isn't there?! You're hiding something, just like we were!"

"I am not hiding…Anything!" But she knew, once Maho was set on something, she would not relent. She was intent on finding out what Shiho was hiding. Her only option was to intimidate her to the point of submission. To overwhelm her opponent and swarm in when the time was right. Shiho's voice became louder.

"My patience is running thin of this disrespect!"

"And my patience of putting up with your stonewalling has ended as well!" After years of enduring Nishizumi responsibility and expectations, Maho's rage for her mother was unleashed. All the pent-up anger, sadness and resentment rushed out; taking the opportunity to finally express themselves.

Once again, Shiho stood up to intimidate Maho. "Why are you so insistent on this?! It has nothing to do with this situation at hand! Nothing!"

"I don't believe you! Why else would you tell him 'not to go there'. We are entitled to the truth!" Maho shrieked, her face contorted in anger.

"You two are entitled to NOTHING!"

"This is getting out of hand." Rirko was about to step in when suddenly…

*SLAM*

Both women stopped shouting, trying to find the source of the sound. It came from Miho, who slammed her fist on the hard table. Silence engulfed the room again.

"…ow." Miho rubbed her hand sheepishly, trying to ease the pain.

"Miho, mother is hiding something! It could be the very reason why she changed! To relentlessly pursue the truth; we must show that we will not back down!" Maho said desperately.

"And if you continue the way you are, then you're no better than she is!" Miho's stern tone gave Maho time to calm down. "I want to know the truth too. But not like this. You're better than this. We all are."

Both women looked at each other, the sat back down. Miho turned to face her mother, once again. But this time, she would take a different approach. Silently contemplating, she thought on her option. " _Mother doesn't want us knowing something. What is the reason? She won't tell us. Wait._ " If Shiho was not vocal in revealing her secret, how she was acting would tell Miho how she felt.

Shiho was shaking, slightly. This was not the same person that Miho feared. Her arms were crossed the entire time and her face. Her eyes glistened, and she was biting her lower lips. Rirko saw this and realized that the matriarch would soon break. Her daughters behaved the same way before they blew up. Adding this all in, Miho would try to understand what was going on.

"Mother. There is a reason why you won't tell us what you know. Either for your benefit or for our sakes. But, if we are not truthful, then what chance do we have in understanding one another? Me and Maho showed ourselves to you. How we are sad, scared and hurting from everything that has happened. All we are asking is for the same respect from you. We simply…just want to understand…"

As Miho looked down again, how could Shiho speak against that? With Maho, it was easy to argue. She had put up such a staunch resistance to her intimidation. But Miho was so soft-spoken, precise in what she wanted. It was at this moment that Shiho realized that sooner or later, they would find out about Tsuneo's death.

She needed more time. At least, until she could come up with another lie. "If…if you wish for me to tell you, answer me this, Miho." Miho looked at her mother, not with eyes of contempt, but with tired but willing eyes. "Why did you leave? Why did you leave your sister and me? All I wanted…was for you to learn the importance of our style. To be able to make the proper decisions necessary to survive. I never told you to leave, but you did it regardless. Answer me that."

Shiho's hope was Miho wouldn't have the courage to reveal the reason behind her action. With this, she would prove herself hypocritical to her own pursuit of the truth. This would be a foothold in hiding the incident from them. _"I cannot let them find out. They'll be ruined. I'll be ruined."_

But, as Rirko said before, this wasn't the same Miho.

Sighing, Miho had wanted to tell her how she honestly felt. It was a good a time as any. "I had failed you and our family. There's no doubt about that. Bringing shame to our family, I wanted…to cease being a burden."

Hearing Miho said that crushed Maho, while Shiho tried desperately to keep her stoic façade. However, it was quickly cracking. Did Miho genuinely consider herself a burden? An abysmal failure?

Laughing softly, Miho's eyes welled up with tears. "I mean, you said it yourself. You had no role for me to play. I was just a handicap for Maho. What good am I to you? To anyone… Neither you or anyone back then…needed someone like me." At this, Miho shook her head slowly and tried to hold back from crying. Maho looked silently at her mother, tears streaming down her redden cheeks.

Taking a moment, Shiho turned to Rirko. Apparently, she wanted him to intervene.

" _Dammit Shiho, take the hint_! You want my advice, my lady? Take a page out of Miho's book. Do what it is you know is right."

Deep down inside of her, Shiho knew that they deserved to see the truth. Tsuneo was their father. After all this time, trying to desperately hide this from her daughters; was it really for their sake? Or, for her own. The logic that the girls had the right to know. Maho got her wish.

"It…it wasn't about not needing you, Miho. It was all about not losing you. Either of you."

"What?" A confused Miho asked, wiping away the tears.

"Back then, when you saved those girls. You put yourself and your team at risk. You could have died. Had you been killed, it would just be like that day all over again! I couldn't allow that to happen!" Shiho said, her voice breaking.

"What day? What are you talking about?!"

"Tsuneo…your father…" Shiho went silent again as tears started streaming down her face. But her words gave Maho enough information to piece together the truth.

"He's dead, isn't he." Everyone turned to Maho as she said this grimly. "Father sacrificed himself for the sake of others, didn't he?"

Rirko could only stare. " _How in the f*** did she piece that all together with only a few words_?" Shiho's silence confirmed this fact.

"When? How?!" Shocked by these turn of events, the girls demanded an explaination.

Shiho turned to Rirko again. Nodding at him, he understood she wants him to tell them. She could say no more, it was too much for her. She simply didn't want to relive the terrible memories of that day.

"Gas explosion. He went back inside and was able to save two of his maintenance crew members before being caught in the blaze. Rescue crew retrieved him, and he succumbed to his injuries an hour later. This happened when the two of you were young."

Shiho couldn't hold it in anymore. Holding herself, she openly wept in front of her daughters. Both were understandably in shock. What happened all those years ago now made sense. Why they were out of the city for an entire week. Their mother's change in disposition and her words. Maho's fears about her father came true.

Miho silently wept but Maho was livid. She kept something like this hidden for so long? After all this time, she hadn't gotten over her grief about her dead husband? That they both would suffer under the guise of responsibly and family obligations to Sensha-do because of an unresolved heartache? She made no attempt to hide her fury. Breathing loudly and shaking, the grief of loss settling in.

"Maho." She turned to Rirko, calling her name. "Take a walk."

There were so many things she wanted to say to her mother. She growled angrily at him, but Rirko was persistent. He knew that he had to get Maho out of the room, less she blew up in front of Miho and Shiho.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! You heard me! Get goin'!" His rising tone meant he was serious. Maho, with the little rational thought she had left, got up quickly, glaring at her mother for a moment, then passed her opening the door. Slamming the door shut, there was a shrill scream of anger that could be heard.

" _F**k_." Looking at the two before him, he knew he had to keep an eye on Maho. He couldn't allow her to roam the school in her state. Getting up, he was about to address Shiho, who was still holding herself. He wanted to say that if she laid a finger on Miho, she was dead. But he apparently saw that Shiho was no longer there. In its place was a woman grieving for her husband. The only reason why she kept the stoic and demanding façade was that she was hiding that truth.

Now that it was out, there was no need for it.

Miho couldn't care less. She was still weeping for the death of her father. She had always hoped for his return... but now it was gone forever.

Sighing, Rirko made for the door, intent on helping Maho with her grief and anger.

* * *

 _ **More to come. Please review and favourite if you haven't done so already. It helps a great deal. It is greatly apperciated.**_


	37. Tags of our Fallen

_**More drama. Continuing then. Your support is greatly appreciated.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Mid-Evening**

When the girls learnt of Tsuneo's death from their mother, they differed in reaction. While Miho wept for her father, out of sadness, Maho was quite the opposite. Angry and resentful that Shiho would keep something so big for them for all this time, she wanted to make her feelings known. If Rirko didn't anticipate Maho's reaction, then she would have done so.

With extreme prejudice.

Rirko went to make sure that Maho was okay. Out of responsibility for her safety and to make sure that no collateral damage was done to the school. It was only Miho and Shiho there in the office. Miho had fond memories of her father. How whenever he was home, he'd spent a lot of time with them. How he was the first person that gave her first Boko Bear when she was little. How he teased Shiho with trivial things. The laughter and joy that everyone had for one another. Most of all, it was how he made her mother very happy. That was the biggest thing for her.

But now, it was over. Her father was dead. He had been for a long time. Wiping away the tears with her sleeves, she calmed herself down. Then she remembered where she was. Rirko's office. Looking up, she saw only one person there. It was her mother. This did not sit well with her, and she started to shake a little. No Maho. No Rirko. Just her…and her mother.

Shiho was worse off than her two daughters. The truth she had tried to hide for so long had been revealed. She knew that sooner or later, they would find out regardless of her actions. But she kept on denying this fact by distracting herself with Sensha-do. In the hopes that the girls would forget about their father and move forward. Unfortunately, things ended up the way they did. After a while, she shut her eyes tightly to dry away the tears. The remaining tears dropping freely upon the ground. Taking a deep breath, she slowly rose to find her bearing.

Who was there to greet her? None other than Miho, looking stone-cold right at her. Earlier, she wanted to strike Miho for her disrespectful behaviour. However, that too was part of the façade. The strict conservative noble who was obsessed with Sensha-do. The aloof persona was created for the sole purpose of hiding the truth of Tsuneo's death from them. There was no need for that anymore. After carefully crafting her façade of a strict Sensha-do conservative over the years; to have it all come crumbling down. All the years she spent living a lie to prevent her daughters from learning the truth. In only a few hours, it fell apart like a house of cards.

Their eyes met. Shiho could see that Miho was visibly shaking, unsure of what would happen. She looked around. No Maho. No Rirko. Just her…and her youngest daughter. It was silent in the office. Neither of them didn't know what to say. The sun continued to set, No one was on the Sensha-do field, and there was no breeze.

Seeing Miho tremble in front of her was heartbreaking and upsetting. She had broken the relationship they once had when she was young as well as the one with Maho. What would she do now? For now, she would settle for dealing with Miho's misconceptions about her. As she spoke, Miho immediately saw a change in her mother's demeanour. It was tired, stressed and full of anxiety. The stoic look was no more. Her face expressed more emotions than Miho saw for a long time.

"I'm…I'm not going to hurt you…" It was a gentle, tired tone. As if she was done playing a match and was exhausted from the day. Shiho's heart ached. No parent should ever say this to their child.

Miho nodded slowly, but she was still unsure of Shiho's sincerity. "Mother? Was this the reason…you acted the way you did?"

"I didn't want you or your sister to know. I didn't know how you would have taken it."

" _Mother hid the truth from us because she thought we would be broken from father's death?_ All this time…all these years, you said nothing about this?"

"Yes."

"You kept it to yourself and didn't speak of it to anyone? Because of us?"

"… Yes." Miho could only stare at her mother. The way she was acting all these years was for their sake?

"It was never about not needing me. It had always been about not losing me." As Miho pondered aloud, the actions of her mother started to make sense. Sensha-do had limited risks. But they were risks, nonetheless. When Miho went to save the girls, she was at risk of either harming or killing herself. For that to happen again, just like what happened to her father.

Shiho pushed her away continuously because she wanted her to stop Sensha-do. To be kept safe. All the expectations, challenges and ridicule that her mother dished out on her. That was all an act to keep her safe.

Because she loved her too much. She didn't want to lose her, just like she did her husband.

"Why?" Miho started to clench her fists. "Why does everyone do that?" Shiho didn't know, but she was about to see a part of her daughter she had not known before. She only watched her silently.

"Why does everyone want to protect me? You, Maho, my friends, my teachers, even my rivals! What good am I? Why should I matter?" As she said this, her voice began to rise. "Did I ask for anyone to suffer because of me?! Did I ask for people to love me?! I don't deserve them! I don't deserve any of them! I'm nothing! I'm scum! Why do people care?! Why?! Why…"

Miho's depreciating comments about herself. As a mother, it disturbed Shiho that she would say these things about herself. Had her actions caused all this? For her to feel this way? Miho broke down and started to cry again. Shiho was at a loss. " _What do I tell her? How can I make her feel better?"_ Like her daughters, Shiho excelled in Sensha-do and all things related. Real life and relationships, however, were different stories.

"Miho…Miho!" Shiho called her name in a firm tone. This made Miho straighten out, wiping away the tears. "I taught you better. To always have confidence in your talents and abilities. For you to make comments like this? It's unbecoming of you!"

It wasn't shouting but it was definitely scolding. Miho stared, then looked down. It was like she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. She was used to her mother scolding her. Sighing, Miho taught it would be more ridicule.

"You ask why people care about you? Because you cared for them! That's what it is about you! Your kind and caring personality draw people to you! You make them feel special, unique! Make them feel good about themselves! Thus, they want you to feel the same! I tell you this now. You are worthy of praise for your accomplishments!" Shiho declared passionately.

 _"Just like your father,_ " the matriarch mentally sighed.

Miho looked at her mother to see a face... a familiar face. It was a face that she had waited to see in a long time. A mother not ridiculing her child but pushing gently to do her best. Her words, while fierce, held value.

"Be confident in whatever you do. Strive forward and never look back to the person you once were. Don't be someone trapped in the past. Don't…Don't end up like me."

She said the last statement, quietly. Confused, Miho wondered, _"What does mother mean by this?"_ She didn't say it. She just stared silently.

Shiho sighed slowly and closed her eyes. "For years I mourned for your father's death. I never revealed this truth to both you and Maho. That was wrong. You had a right to know. But, I kept it a secret because I wasn't ready to tell you. I wanted to forget him. I used Sensha-do in the hopes of burying the past. I pushed you away because you were so much like your father. In the end, I could never this. No matter how hard I tried, your father's spirit was showing within you."

Frowning, Shiho looked at Miho with remorse and glistening eyes. "I truly am a monster, aren't I. What parent would subject their own children to this torture for their own sake? I don't blame either of you for hating me completely." Closing her eyes, she hung her head. "After all…what person, in their right mind, would ever love such a beast?"

Silence once again. Shiho expected Miho to lash out at her. She had every right. She was expecting it to happen.

"…I would." Miho said in a small voice.

Opening her eyes, she looked at her daughter. After all, that's happened. After all the things she had put her through. Miho was willing to forgive her?

"You…you of all people... I would imagine you would hate me the most! All that I've done! You say this?!"

"I never hated you, mother! I feared you! I was sad because of how you were acting. Especially around Sensha-do! I thought you hated me. My actions caused all this grief. I…"

"I wanted you to be safe! To not die like your father! The two of you mean the world to me!" Shiho declared furiously before her tone changed to a more tired, quiet one.

"You two are all I have left," she sighed, "Nothing can replace you two. No reward, no prestige, nothing."

In the end, both hid their true intent from each other. To act in the shadows, for the sake of the light. A lot less grief would have been felt…had they just have spoken to one another.

"But you would sacrifice yourself for the sake of others, regardless of where you were or who it was," Shiho remembered watching the finals last year. When Miho saved Rabbit Team from drowning, on the outside, she was stoic; narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to see what was happening. On the inside, however, she was frantic. A part of her wanted to rush out onto the field and drag Miho away from that situation.

The Kuromorimine/Pravda match was even worst for Shiho. As always, she had stoically watched the match from a distance. It was a hard-fought match and Pravda proved to be a tougher opponent than planned. They had managed to split up Kuromorimine's forces, forcing Miho and her tanks to head down a narrow path next to a roaring river to escape Pravda's jaws. When the first shell hit and sent the Panzer III into the river, Shiho had hoped that the crew would get out quickly before it was too late.

To her horror, the announcer declared that Miho had abandoned the safety of her tank and jumped into the river. For the next moments, Shiho struggled to control her emotions as a flood of memories came rushing back in her mind. That one horrible phone call...

It paralyzed her as she tried to figure out what to do during the terrible, heart-wrenching moments after her youngest daughter had jumped into the river. She feared that she would have to bury another member of her family. Finally, when Miho reappeared, Shiho felt relieved but angered as well. It was a close call that was too much for her. The matriarch swore that she would do what was necessary to keep her child safe. It had brought on too much sadness for Shiho.

To continuously risk herself for the sake of others. Miho's actions would remind Shiho of the loss of her husband. It was heartbreaking to watch. Even though it worked out impressively, in the end, Shiho deeply resented the relationship Miho had with her teammates. Why sacrifice yourself for the sake of others? For virtue? For honour? It was the same reason why Shiho hid under a mask every day.

Because of love. That fact was hidden from Miho…until now.

"Do you love your teammates that deeply, Miho? Is that the reason you would sacrifice your life for them?" There wasn't a moment hesitation. In response, Miho nodded her head. Shiho would have to accept the fact that regardless of the situation or who it was, Miho would always be willing to give everything for the sake of her teammates, her friends.

Because to her, her friends were all she had in Oarai.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Hallway - Mid-Evening**

When Rirko exited the office, Maho was nowhere to be found. However, she could hear her. There were banging on the lockers from the other end of the hall. As Rirko walked over, he heard footsteps from another direction. Turning, he saw Taba the guard running towards him.

"Boss!" Taba was alarmed but tried to keep a calm face. "Do you know what's making that noise!?"

"Yeah. It's one of the Nishizumi girls. Shit got so real, she left and was very upset."

"Ah, geez," Taba wiped his brow with a handkerchief. Him running up to Rirko took a lot out of him. "Are you headed over there right now?"

"Yeah. I need to make sure she gets the support she needs."

"What about the damage to the school?"

"Let Raidou send me the bill. I'm concerned about this right now."

"I'll come with you boss. Just in case."

"Alright fine. But you only stand there and look pretty, got it?" As Taba nodded, the two went over to the other end. They had no idea what was in store for them. The two walked in silence, slowly walking along the sunset lit hallway. The banging of lockers stopped altogether, and this unnerved the two. What had happened to Maho?

Nearing the end of the hall, the two could make out a figure huddled against a set of lockers. Walking nearer, there were some lockers with dents on them. No surprise. For someone who held a lot of anger after years of responsibility and expectation, Maho's actions were surprisingly tame. Stopping, they were a fair distance from her. The hallway was dark, but the rays of the fading sun still illuminated her. Complete silence from her.

Taba noticed some of the lockers with dents on them. The two spoke in hushed tones. "The headmistress won't be happy about this…"

"I'll take the fall, Taba. Don't worry. You had nothing to do with this."

Taba looked at Maho, huddled up against the set of lockers and turned to Rirko, whispering. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"No."

"Euh why not?"

"Because. I want to give her space. Let her come to me when she's ready." Had Rirko gone to her in this state, she would have lashed out at him. So to be safe, he decided to play the waiting game. Crossing his arms and leaning against a windowsill, Rirko motioned Taba to the same position. Confused for a moment, he joined him. They were both aware that Maho knew they were there. For a moment, her head tilted as if to see what was going on, then returned to its original position.

Rirko couldn't blame Maho for her outburst. She had just found out the reason why she suffered so much was that of a heartache her own mother left unresolved. This anguish was the reason for both Miho and Maho's predicament. If only she had said something, they would have been more understanding. Hurt but understanding.

Hiding from the piercing eyes of the two males, Maho was trying her best to regain control of her emotional state. A torrent of anger was raging, and she wanted nothing more than to hurt her mother. For all the things she had done to her and Miho because of her own sake. Knowing that Rirko was waiting, this only aggravated her. She was angry at herself because she had trouble taking control. The silence was broken after a while.

"What do you want!?" Maho yelled as angry tears flowed down her red cheeks. It startled the two.

Rirko yelled back. "I know you're pissed off and probably want to kill your mom, right now! I'm waiting for you to be in a normal state, so we can talk!"

"I don't want to talk to anyone! Especially not you! Go away!" she roared defiantly, glaring at Rirko.

"Well, sucks to be you! I can't exactly have you wandering the school like this, causing collateral! I guess we're both stuck here, aren't we?!"

Growling, Maho was too tired and upset to talk to him at that point. More so, even to move from where she was to avoid him. Everyone was silent for a while. Taba tapped on his foot, while Rirko sat on the windowsill swinging his legs slightly. As the orange sky started to give way to the darkness and the street lights came on, they could hear deep breathing in the direction of lockers.

"Um…what's she doin'?"

"Probably trying to calm herself down. About time, too." While Rirko was impatient, he knew Maho needed this. He could only imagine the pain and anger she was feeling. After what seemed like hours, Maho uncurled herself from her huddled ball and sat properly on the floor. She stared at the window, looking at the sky. Taba began to move, but Rirko rose his hand and bade him stop.

"Stay here. I said, 'look pretty' remember?" Nodding, Taba went back to his original position at the windowsill. Rirko slowly approached the sitting girl who was still staring and stood a close, but even fair, distance from her.

"How are you feeling now?" A good question. After what she went through, Maho had a chance of blowing up again if the wrong question was asked. For Rirko, it was like walking on glass.

She shook her head. Even she didn't know. Rirko motioned Taba to get a glass of water for him. Leaving quickly, it was the only the two of them now. Rirko sat down on the floor, opposite of her. She looked at him, with tired and sad eyes. Her uniform was a wrinkled mess, and she wore her garrison cap crooked. Her hands were red from trashing on the lockers. She didn't need to worry about physical appearance. What mattered was how she was feeling.

"I'm still mad. Mad at her. Mad at everyone."

" _Damn, she still has some pent-up energy left._ Do you want to scream?"

"What?"

"No one's around, right? It's okay, no one will know." Maho looked at Rirko. Judging by his face, he was dead serious. After a minute, tears started to form again. Making no attempt to hold it in, Maho screamed at the top of her lungs; closing her eyes, her face turning completely red. When she finished, she slumped on the floor, completely exhausted.

"Ow." Rirko rubbed his ringing ears a little while Maho caught her breath.

"Well, maybe if you weren't right next to me, your ears wouldn't be ringing," she said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know when you were going to do it, okay?" Rubbing his ears and then banging his hands on his head as if he was trying to get something out, Maho noticed this peculiar behaviour. Forgetting where she was and what had happened to her, Maho couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Wow. I'm so glad that my pain is an amusement to you." His face became animated; acting to make his situation a big deal. It wasn't, though. As Maho saw this, Rirko's antics reminded her of her father. How, whenever anyone was upset, he would put on a show. Acting like a fool, to get her to smile. It had worked every time. The smile faded, and her downcast look returned.

"How could she do that? To keep a secret like this? She could have told us. She should have!" Although Maho said this, Rirko had his doubts. There was something more to what she was feeling. Something more personal.

"Did you see your mother's reaction? How she broke down, crying? Has she ever done that for anyone in the time you've known her?"

Maho shook her head. "Not towards her family members or acquaintances. She had always kept a stoic face. This is the first time I've seen her act this way."

"I'm not going to justify her actions, Maho. What she did was bad. But, I'll ask you to consider this: your mother had kept this secret for the longest time. Something like this would be eating someone from the inside, out. Loneliness, sadness, despair, resentment…"

"And because she feels this way, she takes it out on me!" Both stared at one another. Maho had said something that confirmed Rirko's assumption.

"This has nothing to do with the revelation of your father's death, does it? This has to do with how she treated you for x number of years, huh." No surprise. All this time, Maho bade the will of her mother because she was convinced that it was all for the sake of her family. This was not the case.

"Is it selfish of me to think this way?" Maho talked a good game, but the real reason she was upset was that how Shiho treated her and Miho under the guise of Sensha-do. She was taking out her heartache on them.

Rirko shook his head, sympathetic to her plight. "You have every right to be angry. You should be upset that because your mom couldn't deal with the pain, she forced it upon you. But if you refuse to see your mother's view, then you will never understand her. You will forever live in anger. What kind of a life is that?"

She knew she couldn't leave the situation as is. Not only for her sake but for Miho's. "So, how do I 'understand' her?"

"What I am about to say is purely hypothetical. Imagine yourself in your mother's shoes. Miho was the one who died in that explosion and you had to cover that up from your mom."

Maho became wide-eyed and hostile. "What?! How could you say-"

"Hy-po-thetical! Remember? All I'm asking you-"

"I don't have to imagine to be like that monster! I lived with her every day! Her expectations! Her obligations! And you want me to understand her now?! I refuse! She ruined my life!"

"And I'd say you're using her as a crutch."

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

"Think about it, Maho. You could have left at any time. You could have left and lived on your own! But you didn't! Why?!"

"I…"

"Because deep down inside, you were hoping that the mother you knew so long ago was still there! And she still is! It was this tragedy and the desperation of keeping the truth from the two of you that changed her."

Maho did want her mother back. She was both afraid of her own future if she left and wanted to see that kind, loving woman. Even if it was only for a little while. Shutting her eyes and clutching her fists, she had enough. "Leave me alone!"

Rirko was losing her. If he didn't act quickly, then they would be back to square one. "You want the mother you knew back then. There's an opportunity for that! All you need to do is look real hard in your heart for that piece that's hurting. A spot that isn't supposed to be there because you absolutely refuse to understand her!"

"I said leave me!"

"Just look!" Rirko stared at her hard. Maho knew that Rirko would only persist. He wouldn't go away, no matter how much she yelled.

With a grunt of anger, she shut her eyes tightly. Everything disappearing; only darkness greeted her. " _This is stupid. I hate that woman. She didn't have to take it out on us! Just because she lost her husband and she had no one to talk to-"_ A thought. Rirko said to imagine losing Miho. Shiho lost Tsuneo and hadn't told anyone for the longest time. She didn't tell anyone she was hurting. Hiding under the illusion that everything was fine. Her rivals, her co-workers. Even members of her own family. She had fooled them all. To keep something hidden for the sake of her children's safety and happiness. Was that her way of loving them?

Opening her eyes again, she saw Rirko staring at her with uncertainty. "I think…I'm starting to see…"

"When we forget about the pain and sadness, it becomes easier to understand. Knowing your problems, addressing them and working towards resolving them. That's the easy part. The hard part is letting go."

"I can't let go of this. Even if I believe every word, you say. I still feel angry at her."

"It's not going to be instant. Both you and Miho will distrust her sincerity. But, if she is willing to begin anew, in time I'm sure, she will regain your trust. The question becomes: will you give her that opportunity?"

Listening to Rirko, Maho had to choose to live with her grudge against her mother or to take a step-in reconciliation. She silently rested her head on the locker, quietly contemplating on her choices. Rirko got up and sat on the windowsill. Taba came back with the water.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's Office – Mid Evening**

Miho had a worried look on her. "Maho didn't take the news well."

"I would imagine so. I don't blame her." Shiho now had to face the problem that Maho potentially hated her guts. Not only for keeping the revelation of her father's death a secret, but how she had dumped every responsibility and expectation of Sensha-do in an attempt to bury the past.

"What are you going to do?" Unsure of what to think, Miho nervously asked questions to fill in the silence. However, she did not want to make her mother angry again.

"I have no idea." Shiho was at a loss. What would she do with Maho? If Maho rejected being their heiress to the family, responsibility would fall on Miho. That was something she couldn't allow. Looking at her daughter, she remembered that while both Maho and Shiho were inflexible, Miho had the imagination to get out of a tight spot. If the Nishizumi needed a creative and open solution, now would be the time. "Any ideas, Miho?"

Miho straightened herself. "M-me? Um…" This was a complicated manner, especially for Miho. "Based on my past experiences, especially with two people arguing, its best to talk to the person you have the problem with."

"I doubt that Maho would be in any mood to listen," Shiho said, grimly. "Not that I'd blame her."

"Mr. Nagasawa's with her. If anyone can talk through to Maho in this difficult time, it would be him."

"Oh? You put a lot of trust into that man."

"T-that's. That's because…he helped me with stuff…like this." As Miho got quiet, Shiho recalled the previous conversation with Rirko prior. The many things that had happened to her daughter the last three months.

"He said a lot of interesting things that happened to you."

"He…he did?"

"Yes. Huddled against that door at the break of dawn. Gagging and sobbing on the floor out of fear. Getting lost in a forest, only to arrive here broken and alone…" This was hard for Shiho to say. The absolute fact that something like this was happening to Miho and was not even there to support her. She couldn't help but think that she had pushed Miho to this point with her actions. Her actions of 'love.'

Horrified that she knew the true extent of her suffering, Miho could only look at her mother just for a minute. Suddenly, she held her hands in front of her face to hide.

"Miho. Did…Did I do this to you?" She was silent on the question. Desperate for an answer, Shiho didn't take her silence well and pressured her. "Tell me! Please…"

She had no idea that this was happening to her daughter. Had she been more proactive in her daughter's life, then maybe it could have been prevented. But she wasn't. Miho's silence was replaced by a muffled weeping. Shiho got up, in an attempt to comfort her daughter. But, this sudden move shook Miho to the very core.

There was no one with her. Trembling, Miho made herself small on the seat and openly cried out. "I'm sorry! I meant to say something! I didn't mean to make you mad!"

Stopping, Shiho realized the gravity of the situation. Here was her daughter, her own flesh and blood. The girl that she loved dearly, cowering before her. Outstretching her hand, she reached to touch her. Shaking, out of sadness, she pondered if her actions caused this very scene to play out? There were the rare times when Miho was still living with Shiho that she was physically reprimanded for her performance. Her sister was usually the one to comfort her. While culturally acceptable and expected, Shiho had no idea how much of a mental impact it would make on her children down the line.

Miho was expecting to get hit. As the hand of her mother got closer, the more she cried; believing that any interaction would be a bad one. How could she trust her mother wouldn't hurt her? She couldn't. Expecting the sharp sting, she braced herself.

But it never came.

Instead, the hand of her mother started to stroke her hair gently. Then, she felt another hand stroking her arm. Opening her eyes, Miho dared to see what was happening. Both eyes met, and there was Shiho who was wearing a face of sadness. Biting her lower lip, her eyes streaming with tears. "What have I done? What did I do to the two of you? Why didn't I see this?" Complete remorse.

Shiho embraced her daughter completely. Rubbing her back, Miho was caught unaware, and for a moment, she had no idea how to react. But, as if her body acted on instinct, she returned the gesture. The gesture that brought them together so long ago. Not being able to stand the fact that it was her who caused her daughters nothing but heartache, Shiho gave up holding back the torrent of emotions. The sadness. The pain. The remorse. Hearing the cries of her mother, Miho couldn't help but tear up too.

The two were so caught up in this that they didn't hear Rirko and Maho enter the room. Maho completely collapsed on the floor, exhausted and grief-stricken in what she was seeing. All Rirko could do was hold her shoulder. "You will undoubtedly distrust her, at first. But with the mask gone and genuine remorse made manifest; it's only a matter of time before she regains your trust. What's needed is the strength you all draw from one another."

Of course, the girls couldn't hear his words. They were all crying their hearts out.

* * *

When everything died down again, everyone was back to their original positions in the room. This time, it was an awkward feeling amongst the group. Significant revelations left the Nishizumi clan at a loss on what to do. Rirko addressed Maho. "Thank you for giving her a chance."

"It wasn't easy. It still isn't…" Both of them turned away from each other. Although Maho would be willing to work with her, there were still hard feelings over the treatment and secrets.

"What now?" Shiho asked. "Where do we go from here?" This was the million-dollar question. Everyone laid everything on the table. But, what did it mean for them? Closing his eyes, Rirko thought about all that had happened. The past months he had been dealing with Miho's grievances about her family. Now the problem involved both her sister and mother. How would he deal with it?

He couldn't. The problem was now over his level of expertise. There would be only one course of action. "If you wish to continue this journey of reconciliation, you're going to need more suitable help."

Raising an eyebrow, Shiho didn't like what he was saying. "That would mean?"

"Family therapy."

The girls were confused. However, Shiho spoke for them in a monotone form of "What?"

"A family therapist is able to better assess this situation and make the appropriate steps in resolving past grief and hostility. I only addressed what the problem is. Getting a professional in this field is more beneficial to all. You'll need someone who will be able to mend the bonds, once broken, and deal with any issues that may arise because of this."

"Why can't you help us, Mr. Nagasawa? You've been a great help so far." Miho wanted Rirko to continue his support. She felt that only he was capable of dealing with their issues.

"While I appreciate the vote of confidence, I'm afraid this situation has evolved out of my realm of knowledge. My station is in Oarai. My responsibility is to her students and staff."

"Are you sure this isn't you leaving us to sort our own problems?" Maho was miffed by this revelation. She, too, felt confident that Rirko was the only one who could help them. After all of his involvement, he was now leaving them?

"Girls. Student Counsellor. That's my job. Miho is my student. I can deal with that. But now, the two of you are involved. The entire Nishizumi family. I'm sorry. You need someone more suited to deal with this. Someone who will finish up the healing process. However, it doesn't mean my involvement is over."

Looking at each other, Miho sighed and looked downcast. "I would be more comfortable in dealing with you than anyone else. But if this is what you want for us…"

"It is. I'll still be around. At least until the end of the year. That is unless someone somehow was able to convince MEXT and the Federation to shorten my stay…"

Rirko's off-handed remark, while innocent to the girls, was clearly meant for Shiho. In response, she shook her head slightly; rolling her eyes.

Ignoring this, Miho remembered the two ladies at the front of the school. "Kikuyo and Miss Chono are waiting outside. Miss Chono wanted to speak with you."

Rirko silently cursed in his head. He would have to speak with Ami after the shitstorm he had just dealt with. "No doubt everyone has a lot to think about right now. Maho, Miho, would you kindly step out for a bit. I wish to speak with your mother briefly." Wondering why they didn't question it though. Nodding slightly, they both stepped out and closed the door. It was Shiho and Rirko, once again.

"What did you mean by that remark?"

"Well, you did say there would be 'hell to pay' if I continued interfering. I wonder if that still holds true."

Recalling saying this, Shiho wore a frown. "I…I was not in the right frame of mind saying this. I now see that it would be advantageous if we kept you around."

"We?"

"Yes. My daughters have grown attached to you. I also need help in…mending my relationship with them."

"I'm glad you're taking this seriously now."

"Don't misunderstand me, Nagasawa. Even though I agree about the relationship with my daughters need to change, I still hold true my values of Sensha-do. This is something you'll never change."

"Fine with me. So long you are not harming the girls, I couldn't care less. By the way…are you okay with the 'family therapist' idea?"

"To be honest, seeing a 'professional' about our personal problems doesn't sit well with me. Especially in our culture. It should stay a private matter. However, if this entire experience has taught me anything, is that our problem stems from years of strife. We need someone to walk us through this. If not you, then perhaps a professional in this field would be advisable."

"Good to hear. Have any ideas on who?"

"I was going to ask Kikuyo to see if there was anyone in our immediate area. However, I would think you would have a better idea?"

"I wanted to check with you first. I have a contact at the hospital. Once I receive the contact's information, I'll prepare the referral."

"Keep the circle small. The Nishizumi do have a reputation to uphold. If something like this ever came out…"

Rirko could sympathize with her situation. The Nishizumis' achievements were well-known in the region. Putting their problems in the limelight would cause unnecessary trouble, especially for Miho and Maho. Who knew how dirty their rivals could get? "Our Code of Ethics includes confidentiality. Few people know about this. And we will keep it this way."

Chuckling softly, Shiho had one last question. "What else can I do to better understand my daughters?"

Pondering for a moment, it was an easy question to answer. "Just a thought. Invite Miho's friends over for the break. Understand with your own eyes why she has a fondness for them. You will better see why Miho would put everything on the line for them. Also, I think you and Maho need some time apart. Have her stay with Erika for a bit. If she's okay with it. Of course, feel free to take these suggestions with a grain of salt. Ultimately, I have no control over what you do."

"But you do. The only recourse I have…is what you say. I wouldn't know the first thing when dealing with…this. You're just giving me an illusion of choice." Shiho had utterly seen through his ruse.

This was the sad, honest truth. Shiho could have set off and taken another's advice. But who knew the entirety of the situation? None other than the man standing before her. Ignoring this remark, Rirko asked Shiho, "Are you going to slam Ami for giving me that report?"

While angry at this betrayal, Shiho knew that the reason why Ami kept it was because it was the truth. Physical documentation of what had actually happened. The girls would have one day wanted answers. Ami was prepared to give it to them because the girls were entitled to it. "Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want her to get punished for my problem. Hate me, hit me, stomp me flat if it makes you feel better. But do it to me. Not to her. She only got that report because I wanted information on your family. She wanted to help. Hey, she actually did you a favour and got all the bad and ugly stuff out in the open. To do what it is you know is right. You just remembered that this evening. Don't you forget it now."

Ami's actions gave Rirko the opportunity to confront Shiho about the truth and, in turn, helped her family with their issues. Pausing for a moment, she considered his words. "I've known Ami longer than you have. I can say, without a doubt, that she wouldn't do something like this if she didn't believe in that person completely. It looks like my daughters aren't the only ones who've taken a liking to you." With a slight bow, she left the office without an answer, leaving a rather confused Rirko.

 _"How the hell does she know about that!?"_

Meeting her daughters outside, Shiho had not only a relaxed face but a sense of serenity about her. She headed to the entrance; her daughters following a fair distance behind her. The issues, the major ones at least, were addressed. They all knew what the score was.

In his office, Rirko sighed and brought out the two vodka cups and the bottle of Crown. Washing the cups and setting them down on the desk, he dragged his chair to its original spot. Tired from the day, he knew it wasn't over just yet. There was one other person he needed to talk to.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for sticking around for this long. Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**_


	38. Bye Bye Love

_**Dealing with the fallout of the meeting. It was a wild ride to be sure. Hope everyone is enjoying the journey. The support for this story is greatly apperciated.**_

 _ **Edit: This message, lol.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Main Entrance – Mid Evening**

Kikuyo and Ami were waiting by the main entrance in silence, deep in their own thoughts, when there were footsteps heading in their direction. The two women waited with baited breath, unsure of the outcome. They didn't have to wait long though. Through the doors, Shiho walked out wearing the stoic look she was known for. She was followed up Miho and Maho, who was right behind her. The three walked towards them.

Shiho first turned to Ami. Ami knew from her face that Rirko revealed who gave out the police report and was in for a reckoning. Regardless of the outcome, this was a breach of trust. Sighing, Ami waited for her sensei to rip her a new one. But all Shiho did was walk beside her, put her hand on her shoulder and held it there for a few moments. The two stared at one another. Afterwards, she gave a light tap and walked towards Kikuyo.

This exchanged confused Ami. " _What the hell was that? I'd thought she'd be furious with me."_

Kikuyo bowed before her mistress. "My lady." Just then, two cars came through the school's gates. Shiho turned to her daughters, "What will you do, Maho?"

Thinking only for a moment, Maho contemplated on whether to go with her mother or stay with her sister. "I'll like to stay with Miho tonight. I'll be heading to the school, first thing tomorrow morning."

Shiho made no objection, nodded slightly and closed her eyes. "Very well. Do as you wish." She didn't say it in a cold manner like she usually did. She said this softly; understanding that Rirko's advice was well-advised. They needed some time apart. "But know that you and Miho will always have a home." Miho was touched when her mother said those words. At least they were on speaking terms again.

"I'd like to speak with you, Kikuyo. Regarding the developments that had happened here."

"Yes, my lady." Shiho then instructed Kikuyo to tell the driver of the other car to wait for Maho and Miho and deliver her to Miho's apartment. While arrangements were being made, Ami went to the two girls.

She had caught Maho mid-sentence. "Is it alright if Erika came along? She did say she wanted to speak with you."

"Will Erika be sleeping over as well?"

Smiling softly, Maho couldn't answer on behalf of her friend. "That'll be up to her."

"Alright then."

"Did things go the way you wanted it?" Ami asked nervously. The two girls looked at each other.

"Yes and no," was Miho's reply. "We talked about a lot of things. Things we didn't know. Things that needed to be said. About our Father and about ourselves." Although it was brutal and trying for the both of them, it was needed to be said. In addition to Shiho's reaction, Ami was equally surprised with the girls as well. If anything, she'd thought they would have been similarly furious for keeping a secret like that from them.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. You had a right to know." Feeling guilty over her part in the secret, Ami was ashamed of her involvement.

"Believe me. I know what it is like to honour the wishes of a person while having it go against your morals. Especially, if you're particularly close to them." Maho understood Ami's position. Shiho had ordered her to keep the secret from them. She was Ami's mentor so of course, Ami would follow that order to the letter. But, it didn't mean she had to stay silent forever. The truth would have been out some way, somehow.

Shiho and Kikuyo got into one of the cars. Before leaving, Shiho gave one more look to her daughters. With the street lights illuminating them, she gave them a gentle nod. Maho could only stare while Miho held up her hand, timidly waving at their mother. For now, Shiho would have to accept the fact that the journey to repairing their relationship had just begun.

Closing the door, Kikuyo asked her mistress, "My lady? Were you able to tell Mr. Nagasawa about your views? Was he accepting of them?"

As the car moved away from the school, Shiho peered from the closed car windows. Making a light sigh, she turned to Kikuyo. "No. He told me."

Maho spoke to Erika on her cell phone and instructed her to meet them at Miho's apartment. Miho, likewise, called Anglerfish. After a few minutes trying to calm down Saori, the group wanted to meet with Miho right away. Exhausted from all the things that happened, Miho suggested that they meet tomorrow morning. It was the weekend after all.

"Mr. Nagasawa is waiting for you, Miss Chono." As Miho said this, Ami's heart plummeted, and this made her nervous.

"Thank you, girls. Will you be alright?" she replied without betraying her emotions.

"I've already instructed Erika to meet us at Miho's place. We'll be making our way there now," Maho reported.

"Then I'll see you whenever." Ami had a bright smile, but inside she was depressed. Would she have the courage to say the things that she wanted to say? What would his answer be? Ami made her way inside while the girls went into the car and drove away from the school.

The entrance was once again silent. As she walked through the long hallway, passing Taba who was now at his usual spot in the security office, she thought about what she was going to say to Rirko. " _I could just do it casually. But, he'll see right through that. Should I just be completely honest with him? How should I go about this? This is stupid! I've never done this sort of thing before! What's he going to say? He's probably in the same boat as I am!"_ Approaching Rirko's office, Ami could see the light shining through the window. Standing before the door, she breathed deeply and knocked hard, so he could hear. Turning the knob slowly, she opened the door.

Rirko was already at his desk, with two vodka cups and a bottle of Crown. Tired from the day, he gave a weak smile. "So…how do you handle whisky?"

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Hana's residence – Late Evening**

Putting down the phone, Saori gave a huge sigh. So, did everyone else in the room.

"Tomorrow huh?" Mako was already half-asleep. "We gotta make sure to call Miho and set up a time and place."

"Mako!" Saori suddenly cried, "Weren't you supposed to call your grandma tonight?"

"Grandma…" Mako shot up, immediately. "Grandma! Hana? Phone!?" Hana pointed to her phone, and at once Mako made a mad dash towards it.

Confused, Yukari questioned Mako's common sense. "Doesn't she have a cell phone?"

"She does. But then when it comes to Mako's grandmother, all common sense is thrown out the window," Saori whispered while the driver was trying to compose the right phone number.

Hana looked out of the window thoughtfully, seeing the stars start to light up the sky. "I hope Miho will be okay tonight."

"Miss Nishizumi, her mother and sister." Yukari wished, "They must have had a trying meeting for all of them."

"Miporin will endure and she'll find a way to work with them! She always has!" Saori declared proudly. Optimistic that Miho would be alright with Maho and Erika, the three friends started to clean up dinner. All the while, Mako was on the receiving end of her grandmother's lectures about calling in a prompt manner.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Miho's Apartment – Late Evening**

When Miho and Maho arrived at the apartment, they saw Erika waiting on the ground level. There was a slight bow on each side, but no one said anything. The two followed Miho upstairs to her apartment. As she unlocked the door, Erika and Maho could see a fair amount of Oarai from where they were. Streetlights were dotting some places, and the people on the ground below looked like specks of dust moving around.

Entering the apartment, Maho and Erika took a minute to look around. The place, itself, was comfortable for at least two people. Stuffed Boko bears were arranged in various areas; a large group of them on the couch, others neatly lined up on shelves.

"I'll go make some tea. Please, make yourself at home." Miho, putting away her bag and other school items went over to the kitchen to make some tea and refreshments. The tap running as she washed her hands, Erika and Maho each took a seat on the couch. The two sat silently as Miho prepared food for her guests. Usually, she would have enough food for only herself, but her friends were visiting so often that she sometimes bought food from the store in bulk.

For Erika and Maho, it was still weird for them to make small talk. Their relationship had been strictly 'professional,' but now they were challenged in stepping out of that realm. This unnerved the both of them; Erika tried to distract herself by looking at the various things in the apartment. Maho did the exact same thing.

Until her eye caught onto something. There was a clear view to the entrance from the den to the kitchen, so Maho could see a portion of the counter there.

On the counter, were two small pill bottles. Feeling a lump in her throat, Maho thought if that was her sister's medication. " _I want to ask her about this. But it would be insensitive."_

"M-Maho?" Maho turned to see Erika looking at her. Talking about the various noises going on in the kitchen, the blonde was trying to have a healthy conversation.

"What's wrong, Erika?"

"Well. I was wondering if everything worked out for you and Miho." The noises from the kitchen stopped. It seemed that Miho heard her question too. Peering into the kitchen from her seat on the couch, Maho decided to answer for the both of them. "That's…going to take some time answering. But, I'd like to talk about it later. When Miho is here."

"O-Of course." Erika looked away from Maho, blushing red. Erika silently berated herself. _"What kind of a stupid question is that? Obviously, it's not something that should be talked about so casually!"_

"Erika?"

"Y-Yes?"

Maho had an inquisitive look on her. "Is something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, how you said my name just now. Does it…bother you?" Maho had noticed that it was hard for Erika to say her name. Every time she did, she was always stuttering in one way or another.

"To be completely honest. I'm not used to addressing you so…informally."

Smiling slightly, Maho could see her point. "Yes, our relationship has been always been quite professional, hasn't it? We don't speak much outside of Sensha-do, do we."

"No. We don't."

"Huh. I guess that's the problem. All I really focused on was Sensha-do, because of my mother. Over the years…it became the only thing I was really good at."

"The same could be said for me." Erika blushed slightly at the revelation. "I mean, the only reason why I wanted to do Sensha-do was that of you and your family."

Maho didn't know that. "Really?" Nodding, Maho could only stare blankly at the floor. _"I really had that much of an impact on Erika's life?"_ She briefly wondered if other people looked up to her and her family that way. The clatter of kitchen noises continued. The kettle blew, the fridge door opening and closing, as well as some cutlery and cups tinkling. Miho was undoubtedly busy, even if it was only for them.

"Sensha-do's the only thing I have confidence in," Maho said, glumly. "I never had to consider anything else. But now after this…"

"Your view of the world has changed?"

"Even though Sensha-do will still be an important part of my life, there are some things I feel would benefit me in my quality of life. You know?"

"Like…what, exactly?"

At this question, Maho was silent for a moment. "Well…maybe making more friends?" The two suddenly heard a small snicker coming from the kitchen. Miho was happy that her older sister was starting the same journey that she did last year.

"And maybe…not be socially awkward."

Erika was surprised by Maho's declaration of goals. Personal goals. It inspired her to take the same action. She might as well be in the same boat as Maho. "What do you mean, 'socially awkward.'?

"Hmm…" thinking of an appropriate example, Maho blushed red and shook her head a little. "Well, remember that Christmas Party we had last year?"

Groaning, Erika slumped on the couch with a defeated expression, reddening. "How could I forget?"

"Why did you dress up like a reindeer?" Last year, the commanders of Kuromorimine's Sensha-do team were invited to a party. However, the commanders themselves didn't know this. Maho had texted them a very brief message:

"Those without anything for Christmas, come."

This had the commanders nervous. Not knowing the real intent of the meeting, they assumed that it was a performance review regarding their match with Oarai. This, along with the demanding attitude for success the Nishizumi style had, it only meant one thing. They were in for hell. Already nervous, their situation didn't help…when Erika arrived in a ridiculous reindeer costume.

"W-Well…um." As Erika explained herself, Miho came over to the two, carrying tea, fruits and some crackers. She sat opposite of Erika and Maho. Staring at her intently, this made Erika more nervous. "W-We always had a Christmas Party. So, I assumed…"

"Miho was usually the one who handled these things…" Both of them looked at Miho, who was looking down at her cup. "I wanted to try and keep the morale of the team up. After two national defeats... We needed it. The Christmas Party was a good opportunity. However…truthfully? I didn't know what I was doing."

 _"No surprise,"_ Erika thought, grabbing a sliced apple. During the celebration, Maho clumsily conducted herself in terms of event planning and activities. Although she was able to somewhat salvage the event, it had lacked the same kind of flare that Miho's parties usually had.

"You know you could have asked me," Miho said quietly, looking slightly downtrodden, "I would have come."

Shaking her head, Maho replied like a big sister would. "No, our ships were too far out from each other. Besides, you were celebrating with your friends, right?" Although she agreed with them, Miho felt guilty because planning events like that in Kuromorimine was her thing. Maho just didn't have the same level of competency when it came to things like this.

"I didn't want to say anything. But…" Erika went quiet, hardly touching her tea. Sighing, she mustered up the courage to say what was on her mind. "There was something missing. Something important."

"An important part, huh?" Maho didn't know how to word it.

"Before, everyone enjoyed themselves fully. That time. It was, well…Awkward?" Maho nodding her head, the two of them looked back at Miho. She was looking at them silently. The entire room was silent.

Maho spoke after a while, clearing her throat. "I was never good at those things. Being open and understanding. I had always left those types of issues with you, Miho. Everyone liked you, present company, included." The compliment made Erika blush.

"I can only see in black and white. Right and wrong. That's just it about me. The girls on the team just see me as a Nishizumi. A Sensha-do commander whose tactical genius had put her school on the map. Never faltering, striving forward and having a no-nonsense attitude when it came to Sensha-do. That's me, on the field. That's what everyone sees."

As Maho continued to speak, it was evident to the two girls she was having trouble speaking. She was not used to being vulnerable. To always have your guard up, no matter the time of day. The Nishizumis never knew who could use a moment of weakness against them. The girls on the team did what was expected of them. Had they done something completely unacceptable would incur the wrath of the Nishizumis. Maho was never good at connecting with people, unlike her sister. She had her family duties to think about, no time for friends. But it wasn't only that.

Overwhelmed with a feeling of rejection, Maho grunted while hiding her eyes; tears forming. It wasn't easy. After years of stoic behaviour, to break it down so suddenly so people could understand. She shook her head slowly, trying to regain composure. Sensing the anguish, Miho got up from her spot and sat right next to her sister. Putting her hand on Maho's, she looked at her. Looking back, Maho could see the serene expression on Miho's face.

It was like she was telling her 'I know your pain.' 'I've been there.' 'We can get through this together.'

Gathering her thoughts, Maho unhid her eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm not like this all the time. I'm not. I can smile. I can feel happiness. I can do my best in trying to understand someone new. But…no one gives me a chance. Why would they? They assume I'm this person I'm not. Everyone is scared to be with me because of my family; who I am as a Sensha-do practitioner. What's the point? So, what did I do? I pretended not to care. Resigned to my fate; it was something out of my control. Accepted it. At least, that's what I used to think."

"And what do you think now?" Erika asked. Both her and Miho waited with baited breath.

"…Mr. Nagasawa said I was using mother as a crutch. Blaming her for everything. He was right. I could have made my own choices. Change who I am. Maybe even be a bit friendlier with the others. But I didn't. For everyone to say I'm ruthless, fearless and unwavering, they are wrong. I'm not! I didn't do any of those things because…I was scared. To do all of that, to have all of your efforts in extending a hand of friendship, only to be turned away. Why even risk that?"

Maho turned to Miho, "But you did. You ran that risk, and it paid off. You had the one thing I didn't. You had the strength to move on. While I stayed. Never growing. Always at the beck and call of mother and of others. That's it, my life in a nutshell. A girl who would still stay in the same place because she didn't want to run the risk."

Neither Miho or Erika knew the extent of Maho's pain. Her cold attitude towards everyone was just a cover. Here was a young woman that was yearning for friendship. She desperately wanted the same thing Miho was able to get in Oarai and back in Kuromorimine. But she didn't say anything. Not only because of the expectation placed upon her as a Nishizumi heiress but because she was afraid to run the risk and getting hurt.

Taking a sip of tea, her hand was shaking spilling a few drops on the floor. Putting it down, Maho looked down; depressed. Miho took her sister's hand and held it gently.

"Here I thought I had it tough. Putting on a brave face, not telling anyone how I felt because I didn't want them to worry. Worst still, because I thought I would lose them. I ran that risk because it felt it was the right thing to do. I wanted more than to be a Nishizumi. I wanted to be just me…Miho. A girl who just loves Sensha-do and riding in tanks with her friends."

Miho's words reminded Maho of what Rirko said back in Notojima:

 _"Forget house and bloodline. Forsake your ordained path built by those before you, if you so wish. Forge yourself a new and better path. Just like your sister."_

Ruffling Miho's hair playfully, Maho smiled at her. "If you're so content with being 'just Miho.' Then, I guess I'll work on being 'just Maho.'" Maho's smile was the same one she wore when Miho was in grade school. That smile. The same, gentle smile she was so fond of. It had been so long since she saw it.

As the two girls interacted with one another, Erika couldn't help but feel happy for the two of them. Both of them accepted their flaws and resolved to work towards them.

"What about you, Erika?" Turning around, Maho was addressing her. "Will you join us on this journey of change?" Grinning proudly, she folded her arms and answered confidently.

"How could I ever say no to the two of you?"

* * *

 **En-route To Kuromorimine – Late Evening**

For the first few minutes, Shiho and Kikuyo didn't say anything to one another. The drive back to the ship was smooth. That was, until, they hit an accident scene. A car crash. While the scene was being cleaned up, statements were taken, and the proper protocol followed by officials, traffic moved at a snail's pace.

Kikuyo looked at her mistress for a moment. Shiho was exhausted. It wasn't physical exhaustion more than emotional. No doubt it was a difficult meeting. Kikuyo also thought about Shiho's statement, 'he told me.' What did she mean by this?

"Kikuyo?" Hearing her name, Kikuyo responded. "Yes, my lady?"

"Aren't you going to ask me for details about the meeting?" She was expecting an answer.

Initially confused, Kikuyo recovered. "Apologies, my lady. How did it go?"

Sighing, Shiho held her hands on her lap. "That counsellor is a handful. He may be even worse than that Sawa character."

"Was Mr. Nagasawa that bad to you?"

Shiho shook her head. "He wasn't like the others. He didn't buckle down. I'd thought to break him, make him pay for all the trouble he caused me. But, no. He blocked me at every turn, pressured me into telling the truth. About Tsuneo, my daughters…and myself."

Kikuyo held a calm expression but inside, she was in shock. Her stoic mistress, the one who was known to be so ruthless in negotiations and calm during tense situations had been broken by a mere school counsellor? A foreigner at that? "What did he do, exactly?"

Shiho looked at Kikuyo. For a moment, Kikuyo was regretting asking that question. Closing her eyes, Shiho indulged her. "At first we spoke about our differences in cultures. Then, he spoke about my sincerity in protecting my daughters and the prospect of disowning Miho."

Kikuyo remembered his mistress's orders before the Oarai/Pravda match. To her horror, Kikuyo had been ordered to tell Miho that she would be disowned if she lost the match and embarrassed the Nishizumi name once more with another defeat. It had been difficult, but she obeyed her lady's commands. The maid had always thought that Shiho considered Miho so unworthy of her time that she sent Kikuyo to announce Miho that she risked being disowned. Now, she wasn't so sure anymore...

Continuing, Shiho's expression changed to grief and sadness. "Then…he pulled out a police report Ami shared with him. About Tsuneo."

"My lady?! How?"

"Ami. She kept a copy of the report for herself. The girls were entitled to the truth. That's why. At any rate, things got…heated."

Concerned, Kikuyo listened silently.

"He…it was like he went into my head, sought my deepest, darkest secret and shined a huge spotlight on it. My reasoning for treating Miho and Maho like I did. My actions, compromises, and risks."

"Was he right?" Kikuyo asked but knew that Rirko was the type of person who would piece together everything. Judging by Shiho's expression of pain, she knew that was the case.

"Yes. He even had the audacity to mock me. I told him about my pain, my despair. That he didn't know any of it."

"What…what was his response?"

Shiho was silent for a moment. The car inched ever closer to Kuromorimine. The driver, although looking forward, was keeping an ear to the conversation.

"…. he told me what happened to Miho. The three months that she was suffering, he and her friends were there. Maho, as well. I didn't even know…" Shiho was hurt and for a good reason. Miho was Shiho's daughter. She would have been the first to know. But, because of their difficult relationship at the time, she was the last.

"Oh…my." What could Kikuyo have said? There was nothing to console her mistress at this time.

"That man. He saw right through me. It's been a long time since I've seen someone like him." Kikuyo knew that the first man that had ever held his own against Shiho over anything was Tsuneo. "I want to hate him. But I can't. The extent he went for me and my daughters. No one would ever dare go to those extremes…just to help."

"That's the type of person he is. Ami seemed to think the same."

"All the more reason she has fallen for him." Shiho sighed and looked at the window. They were passing the accident site. Soon, they would pick up speed and head for home. "It's the same reason I fell for Tsuneo, after all."

Reminiscing about this fond memory, Kikuyo couldn't help but notice a faint smile on Shiho's weary face.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy -Rirko's Office – Late Evening**

"Welp. This is a fine situation we're in!" Somewhat slurring in speech, it was surprising he was able to hold his liquor. Especially after his drinking in Shiho. He was undoubtedly buzzed, but not to the point of being drunk.

Ami was able to hold her own, even after downing three straight shots. As she looked over Rirko, she knew that he was exhausted. He could have said no, and she would have understood. But, he said yes. Why? Sighing, Rirko put his glass on the desk and tried to make himself comfortable. But he failed. Because he was nervous.

"You didn't have to see me right now. I could have waited tomorrow."

Rirko wagged his finger. "No, Ami. You waited for me for so long. It wouldn't be fair. I'm sorry for taking too long."

"Rir, you were dealing with some high-level shit! I get it!" Always apologizing, Ami was annoyed by this.

"Can I guess why you're here? I bet it wasn't for a drink." Rirko folded his hands together and looked at Ami. This made her uncomfortable.

"Feel free. But it would be great if you didn't stare into my soul."

"Oh, sorry." Blinking, he relaxed a little. The liquor had not affected his thinking yet. Nervously, he asked the dreaded question. "Is it…about us?"

Ami's silence confirmed this. Rirko banged his head on the desk and had a red mark on his forehead.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No. Because, I'm feeling the same. But…"

If they both felt the same way, then what was the problem. Ami was about to get her answer. "But what?"

"A few things, actually. First, job security. Even if we did hook up, I'm leaving in June. I doubt we would have the fortitude to keep a long-distance relationship."

"You could always resign your post as a teacher and live in Oarai. I'm sure Raidou would love to have you."

"And you could resign your commision and live with me," Rirko countered. "But, I'm sure you wouldn't want that." He was right. She had always been a Japanese woman. That was the life she'd ever known. If she travelled with him, it would take many years to get over the culture shock.

"What's your other reason," she asked, crossing her arms.

"Professionalism. There has been a number of instances in the West where people worked in the same place. Sometimes, as superior and subordinate. What would the girls think of us kissing in front of them?" It would have been improper. Hiding her eyes under her cap, she bit her lower lip. She didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Finally, time. I am attracted to you, I won't deny that. But, this is probably a honeymoon period. Even after all this time, we still don't know each other quite well. We're not showing everything to each other. That takes time, and a good relationship takes time. Get to know that person, know how each other think. We don't have the time for that."

Rirko was looking at this logically. He had named three possible angles on how it couldn't work. He had never been in a relationship, nor did he had any desire to be. As he spoke, Ami was shaking a little and clutching her fist. It was at this moment, Rirko knew he screwed up. His attempt at letting her down easy failed. The only thing to do was to accept the consequences. "So…what? What…do…"

"What do I think? What…do I think?" Ami suddenly slammed her fist on his desk, knocking the glass over and spilling the whisky. "This is bullshit! Complete and utter bullshit! If you're going to say no, then just say so!" Ami was livid by Rirko's logical approach. "Three months here and you think you can pass up your reasons…your excuses…as truth?! You think I'm stupid? Because I think you're stupid for you to believe that I would take that crap! I want to know the real reason you won't do this. To make this relationship happen! Tell me the reason why?!"

Standing up, Rirko slammed on the desk as well. "Dammit Ami, don't do this! Don't push me!"

"Tell me why then?! You just like how I look?! Did you want to get closer to sensei? What?!" Ami's intensive interrogating was warranted. Pushed to the limit by the day and Ami's shouting, he had enough.

"You wanna know why?! You wanna know?! Because I can't deal!"

Both of them staring at one another. Ami was on the verge of tears; her face flushed red and breathing heavily. Rirko was just as frazzled. He wiped his hand over his face.

"I've never been in a relationship before, okay?! I'm probably going to screw it up! And that scares the f*** out of me! Look at you, an accomplished officer for the defence force, Sensha-do coach and prodigy of the great Nishizumi style! Me, working at a contracted job, probably going on another contract, not being able to find work because of a system that keeps screwing me! To be financially and economically screwed like that? I refuse to do that to you! You're too good, and I'm out of my league! There are plenty of other better bachelors out there so why, in the wide, wide world of sweet f*** you wanna hook up with me!"

Ami wanted the truth, and she got it. Rirko found himself unworthy to have a woman like Ami. Despite all of his confidence in his abilities, he had still seen himself inadequate because of his financial and job circumstances. He refused to put Ami through the same pain. Now knowing the real reason why Ami sat herself down slowly with the tears dripping down her face. She held herself from punching him on the shoulder or slapping him behind the head.

"Idiot. You stupid, stupid, idiot. Why would you think I'd be concerned about that?"

Filling up another cup of Crown for the both of them, Rirko sat down and sniffled a bit. "Ami, you are a remarkable woman. I've never had an attraction to anyone like you before. I just…think you deserve better."

Looking at him, she smiled gently. "Rir. To me, you're the best." Having her say that to him, Rirko sighed and drank his shot. He had been defeated; his effort in letting Ami down easy for naught. It was now apparent to him that Ami would never take 'no' for an answer. If they were to be in a relationship, he had six months to make it feasible. He wouldn't say no. Not right now.

"I'm tired, Ami. I'll give it a shot, but only until the end of the school year. If something happens between now and then and its out of my control, then I can't be held responsible for that. We separate private and public matters, all right."

"…Fine. I'll take that, I guess."

"I won't promise anything that I know I won't be able to keep. What I can do is my best in understanding you."

Ami nodded, she was just as tired. "That's all I ask, Rir. A chance." Looking at the vodka glass, Rirko was reminded of something.

"How are you feeling? You know you can't drive, right?"

"I know that. I need to call a cab or something…"

Rirko stared at her and sighed. "You know…you can crash at my place…for the night. Do you have a change of clothing?"

"I keep a set in my trunk, in case of emergencies. Is it alright?"

"Well. You can sleep on my bed, me on the couch. The last thing I want is for you to walk in the dead of night having no clue where you are." As Rirko gathered the glasses and the almost empty Crown bottle, Ami looked at him. She had expressed her feelings, and he had done the same. He was willing to give their relationship a chance. At least, he was open to the possibility.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Miho's Apartment – Night**

Section twelve of the Kuromorimine rules and regulations, under emergency situations: All Kuromormine vehicles will be equipped with two sets of emergency provisions. These provisions also included a set of uniforms, toiletries, undergarments, blankets, signal flare, MREs, etc.

Of course, the provisions would have to be replenished once used. It was fortunate that Erika's ride was equipped with these kits. Otherwise, Maho and Erika would have to wear their old clothing.

Miho prepared beds for her two guests. At the crack of dawn, Erika and Maho would make their way back to their school ship, to avoid missing tomorrow's final practice before the Kuromorimine/Oarai match. Because it was already late, Erika graciously accepted Miho's offer of staying overnight. As Erika prepared the uniforms and clothing for tomorrow, the two Nishizumi made, in their own way, for sleep. There was only one bathroom, so of course, they would have to take turns. At present, Maho was inside.

Erika and Miho, already in pyjamas, patiently waited. Nothing was said. It was the two of them listening to the running water in the bathroom. While Miho thought about nothing in particular, Erika was considering whether it was an excellent opportunity to apologize to Miho for all the things she had put her through. _"I could do it now. Get it out of the way. It`s only the two of us here. How would she take it?"_

"Erika?"

 _"Maybe if I lead her in a conversation. Right in the middle of it, I can apologize. But, she'll see right through it. She's the type who would ask questions about a specific action..."_

"Erika?"

" _I can always say it now and then wait what she says. Then, I can explain myself. Can I explain myself? There are so many things I want to say, there's not even the time of day to-"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on her lap. It was Miho.

"Um, Erika? Maho's done using the bathroom." Looking over, the bathroom door was open, and Maho was stepping out. Although she hid her frustration, Erika nodded and headed over to the bathroom. Closing the door, she could only lament on the missed opportunity. Miho went over to one of the makeshift beds on the floor and started to fluff up the pillows.

"Miho? What are you doing?" Maho asked in curiosity.

"Oh?" Always distracted with her work, it took a while for her to respond. "This is where I'll be sleeping."

"Miho, this is your house. We're your guests."

"And as a proper host, the guest should have the bed." Smiling brightly, she looked at the other bed on the floor. "Unfortunately, I only have one bed, so you and Erika will have to decide who'll be sleeping on the floor."

"Knowing Erika, she'll probably want me sleeping on the bed." Maho was familiar with the type of person Erika was. She was always so accommodating when it came to her. Miho finished fluffing the pillows and then headed over to the kitchen. Looking in the corner of her eye, Maho could see on the kitchen counters one of the pill bottles being picked up. Miho looked at it, intensively. Sighing, she opened the bottle, shook one pill, downed it and drank some water. Putting the glass in the sink, she went back to Maho.

Although smiling, Miho knew Maho saw her take her medicine. Maho had to question it. "Miho...was that..."

"...yes. Every morning and every night...It helps me, get to sleep and gets me through the day." Miho never used to have problems getting to sleep on her own. However, since September, because of the attacks she had too. There were some instances that she felt a little bit of anxiety. It lingers for a short while before she can get to sleep.

"How long will you be taking that?" Maho could see Miho visibly recoiled. It wasn't the first time she was faced with that question.

"I... I don't know. Until Shizuka tells me otherwise."

"Shizuka?"

"She's my psychiatrist at the hospital. She sees me every month; to see how I'm doing. I've been doing well, she says. Maybe next time, she'll say I won't have to keep taking them." Maho could see that her sister didn't like taking medicine. Regardless of the outcome, Miho wished she didn't have to take them. It reminded her too much of how her life changed, and how hard it was this year for her to move on. The realization of being off the meds was maybe a pipe dream, Miho sighed and looked forward, lost in thought.

Thinking about this made her depressed. It and showed. Changing the topic, Maho wanted to change the subject. "Have you been managing well by yourself? I mean…"

"Um, y-yes. Mother still gives me a stipend every month, so that helps pays for all the costs. I save a little each time, just in case."

"Glad to hear you're still stingy as ever." Miho was always planning ahead. Especially when it came to emergencies.

"Preparing for all possibilities. That's the mark of a great commander." It was one of the lessons that Miho held in high regard. She used it every so often that it became a mantra of sorts. "But…it doesn't mean it always works."

"I know what you mean." The Nishizumis' circumstances had not prepared them for the hardship that followed that year. Every situation they were in was so foreign, that they had no choice but to go for help because they were way over their head. "No amount of planning could ever have prepared us for stuff…like this."

On the field of Sensha-do, they were brilliant tacticians and practitioners. Outside, they were clumsy, timid and still relatively new to the concept of a 'healthy social life.' The Nishizumis and many of their disciples stood out in that regard. It was a craft that they passionately dedicated themselves to levels almost unmatched except for their Shimada rivals. It was their identity, who they are. It brought them into a world of their own, even in the world of elite Sensha-do practitioners.

The price for such skill and passion, however, was steep.

The two-stood silent for a while, listening to the running water and the occasional wind howling. "Maho. Is there something you want to ask me?" She had sensed her sister's apprehension. A psychic bond or a sixth sense? Regardless, Miho was right.

"I don't know how to put this. The condition you're in right now. Is it because of what's been happening at home?" This question came out of left field. It was so blunt that Miho had no idea how to answer her. Her eyes twitched from side to side, trying to find a suitable answer.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no. I…" sighing, Miho had no idea how to respond. The most appropriate answer she could come up with was the truth. "Yes. It was because of what happened and what was still happening at home."

Looking down, Maho knew that deep in her heart, that was the truth. Living in the Nishizumi household was a challenge. With the expectations of Sensha-do, it commanded a great deal of responsibility and sacrifice. It was a burden that no one should have been subjected to, least of all two young girls who just wanted to do Sensha-do without any responsibilities or risks.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" Maho apologized, looking downcast.

Although they spoke about it during their argument at Aft Park, it was only now they were able to see why things happened the way they did. After going through intensive conditioning, this had affected Miho's physical and mental state. It was something that no one in the traditional houses could see.

"If anything, I should be apologizing," Miho answered, her voice barely above a sigh, "You always had my back, and sometimes I forgot that. But I didn't know how far you would go for me."

"But I had to. I rather see you happy than sad."

"But, when you're sad, that makes me sad." the younger sister replied plaintively "I don't want anyone sad. I want them to be happy."

Maho was about to argue that point but seeing Miho's innocent eyes up close dissuaded her. "Well although we still have some ways to go, I'm glad that we were able to share what we were thinking. Mother did what she thought was protecting us. So, did I. You kept quiet to not hurt your friends or me. Maybe if we talked about it and not hid anything."

"But we did. I didn't want to lose anyone; to think of me a burden to them. But talking to someone helped me consider things I would never think of."

"We should have talked. But we didn't. We just have to accept that fact and move on."

Even though it was past them, it was just as important to have closure. To be recognized for their work, or their pain. Humans, being the social creatures that they are, always wanted interaction with one another. Which is why the best way to solve a problem is communication. Of course, the lines of communications were cut because everyone assumed something else of the other person.

Now that Miho and Maho knew what was really going on, their relationship was no longer strained. The bonds would eventually heal. Not only their bonds but the bonds to their mother as well. The family would have time to recover. Erika finished inside the bathroom. When Miho was done, the group decided to call it a night. The alarms set, the lights were turned off, and each of them bade each other a good night.

Erika slept on the couch, Miho slept on the floor while Maho got the bed. But that night…

Maho was still up, looking at the ceiling. Miho was directly below her while Erika was near the window. It had to be around midnight when Maho started to hear a noise. It was a noise that was faint and came at random intervals. "What is that?" She trained her ear to the room, trying to find the source. It became clearer. It was someone breathing deeply.

Looking over, Maho found Miho on her side. The noise was attuned to her breathing. She was making the noise.

"Miho? Miho?" Maho whispered her name, as to not wake Erika who was already soundly asleep. Miho couldn't hear, so Maho reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Pulling it down, it revealed Miho who was wide awake, with a hand gripping her heart. Freezing, both of them didn't know what to say. Finally, Maho finally said to her, softly, "Come here."

With her stare, Miho dared not to question. Getting up, she got up and crawled over to her sister to the bed. Making room, both shared one half. Laying down on the covers, Maho covered her with an extra sheet. Gently stroking her hair, Miho's eyes locked with her sister. Her expression…was the same one she made in Notojima. When she saved her teammate Hoshino from being crushed.

"Just as I will always be there for you. Please, be there for me. You promised, right?" Gently saying this, Miho nodded slowly. "Nothing to fear. Sleep now." Her eyes getting heavy, Miho soon fell asleep, comforted by her sister's actions and words. Maho continued to look at the ceiling before she fell asleep as well.

Although the drama of the Nishizumi had ended, by no means was it over.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine School Ship – Nishizumi Residence – Night**

Kikuyo was sleeping at the guest house, with most of the other maids were dismissed. Walking alone in the hallway, Shiho went to the hall that contained her daughters' rooms on the Nishizumi residence aboard the ship.

Miho's room was empty, but Shiho remembered how it was before. It was once full of innocent memorabilia, almost all of them from the Boko franchise. Though Tsuneo was the first one to give Miho a Boko bear, her love of stuffed animals came from Shiho. The Nishizumi matriarch would however never admit that fact. Smiling faintly, she remembered the innocent daughter she held in her arms at one time. The laughter, the smiles and the warmth were once within reach in this very room. What greeted her now? A blanket of darkness, with a soft glow of light coming from the window that lit a cold empty room.

Shiho went over to the other room: Maho. Her room was simple. Full of books about tanks and subjects that she was studying. It was here, Shiho noticed something. There was not a trace of anything else, other than academics and Sensha-do. Nothing that spoke about her personality and interests. It was cold, straightforward and impersonal. Maho was supposed to be the perfect heiress, and she was by all accounts. Closing her eyes, Shiho remembered the harsh words Rirko spoke regarding this:

 _"You succeeded then. And you'll get what you want: an heiress that will lead the family into the future. You can put your heart and mind at ease knowing that your legacy will live on! All it took was the happiness of two daughters, five team members and the respect of the Sensha-do community. I'd call that a bargain, wouldn't you?"_

She did get what she wanted. But at what cost? She did everything to avoid being alone. But, here she was: alone.

Feeling sick, she rushed over to her room and locked the door. Inside, she opened a closet with a small shrine dedicated to Tsuneo. Dust had settled on various parts, including his picture. He was smiling while his light brown eyes shined with kindness in them. Shiho couldn't help but remember how his traits resembled Miho's. The same gentle smile and caring eyes only brought more grief. The small shrine had not been cleaned in a long while.

She quickly dusted it off before performing seiza, she openly wept, the fire sticks not even lit.

"I'm sorry my dear. I'm sorry for not talking to you for the longest time. When you left, you dealt me a wound that I believed would never heal and I hated you for it." She crawled slowly to her picture and touched it gently. "But saving those men of yours would be something you would do. It's who you are. Even though I know and accept this…why is it you choose them over me?! Over your family!?"

Weeping alone, in the dead of night, Shiho knew that this was an answer she would never honestly know.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Rirko's Apartment – Night**

When Rirko and Ami arrived, they were both buzzed. The first thing he did was pour two glasses of water. While Ami looked around, Rirko prepared his bed for her.

"I can sleep on the couch, Rir. You don't have to do this."

Rirko called from the room. "A gentleman should always make sure to provide the best for any lady."

She grinned at this remark, "So classy! St-Gloriana could learn a thing or two from you!"

"Well, I sure they are the pinnacle of British class. They would have no use for me!"

The friendly banter continued, each of them taking jabs at one another. The laughing died down, and they began to talk about a variety of topics. Jobs, dreams, past, family. Sooner, it was one in the morning.

"Is it that time already?" Rirko made a big yawn.

Ami smiled at him. "I sleep way later than this on a Friday!"

"Well, I am a dead tired and ready to fall into sleeping bliss." After brushing up for the night, Ami in her green pyjamas went over to the couch where Rirko was fast asleep.

" _He actually looks cute_." Grabbing a blanket that was resting on the chair, she covered him with it. She was about to head into his room when he started to hear him sleep talk. " _I wouldn't mind staying with him for the rest of my life."_ Entering the bedroom, she shut the lights and closed the door.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited as we are nearing the end of this story. Your reviews and your favourites encourage me to write so thanks for that. Also, thanks to goodalwayswin98 for being my proofreader and canon expert :D**_


	39. I Don't Hurt Anymore

_**A/N: Another release. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**_

 ** _More than 50 follows and favourites on this story? Wait!_**

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Rirko's House – Early Morning**

Ami woke up to the smell of fresh coffee being brewed. She looked at the clock on the end table.

"6:10. Son of a bitch." Groaning, she shook her head and looked around the room. "Wait, this isn't my bed…" Then she remembered that Rirko offered his bed last night because of the drinking she did. Still feeling the effects of a minor hangover, she pulled off the covers. Green pyjamas and all, she went downstairs.

Rirko was making coffee. Ami saw that he was still wearing the clothes he wore last night. " _So, he didn't change? I don't blame him."_ Last night's debacle was a trying one. Not only did he have to deal with a family heartache, but he also dealt with their budding relationship. Making her way over, he saw her and bowed slightly.

"Hi, happy," he said tiredly.

"Hi yourself. What the hell Rir?"

"Huh?" He had a rather confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you up so early?"

Still looking at her, he was still genuinely confused. "Um, this is the time I always get up on a school day."

"A school day?" Ami's expression changed from confusion to amusement. "Rir, what's day is it?"

"It's Friday." Ami crossed her arms and looked at him. "What?"

"It's Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Saturday." It took a few minutes to register. He then looked at his phone, that was charging by the wall. Sure enough, it was Saturday. His face filled up with a realization as he remembered what had happened yesterday. He smiled back at Ami and nodded a few times.

"Saturday…" Both of them started to laugh. It was the weekend. Rirko was so hungover that he wasn't even aware what day it was. It was a pretty amusing way to start off a day.

"I legit thought it was Friday, I swear."

"Did that whiskey destroy some of your brain cells or what?" Ami didn't drink much but Rirko had almost half a bottle. The laughter died down, he wiped his face with his hand.

"Ah, geez. I'm sorry if I woke you. The last thing you want is to wake up early on the weekend."

"Yeah, well…I know you had a rough time yesterday. So, you might not be all here." Sighing, he poured some coffee. "Oh, and don't drink coffee after a hangover. Not good for you."

"You taking away my caffeine now?" Looking at his cup, he sighed and poured it back into the coffee pot. Ami couldn't help but smile at his behavior.

"You'll live. What's for breakfast?"

"I was thinking of cooking some porridge."

"Rice porridge?"

"No, oats! What's rice porridge?"

"Porridge made of rice? I never had porridge made of oats before. Is it good?"

He smiled gently. "See for yourself." Both washed their hands and got ready to make some porridge.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Miho's Apartment – Early Morning**

Both Erika and Maho woke up early but it was the blonde that woke up first. Their alarm clock was set for 6:00 am.

Stretching and turning, she looked towards the bed. There was Miho still fast asleep, with Maho looking up at the ceiling. Both looked at each other. Erika looked on, admiring the sisterly bond.

Maho called to her sister who was still asleep. "Miho? Miho?" No response. She then flashed a mischievous grin. Maho started to blow gently into Miho's ear. The younger girl became uncomfortable, tossing and turning. Miho turned to her side, and Maho took a small breath and blew again.

"No, Maho stop…" Whining this, Miho pulled the covers over her head, it proved useless. Maho simply uncovered her and started to tickle. This woke Miho up. "No! It's too early, stop tickling!" As both sisters laughed, embroiled in their playful tussle, Erika smiled as she teared up a little. Yesterday, the two girls before they were so down. It was like the world was on their shoulders and they refused to let anyone help them because of their love. They kept secrets from each other for the exact same reason.

But now? Laughing and playing as when they were younger. It had proved that a sisterly bond could diminish but could not be so easily broken.

An hour later, after having breakfast, cleaning and freshening up, Erika and Maho were ready to travel back to Kuromorimine. There was a practice to be held in the morning, and they couldn't leave Koume by herself. Helping bring the provisions along, Miho walked the two down to ground level, to their Kubelwagen. Once everything was packed up, Erika and Maho turned to Miho.

"It's time for us to go. Take care of yourself, okay? We'll talk later." Maho's face showed more emotion. Tired, but happy. Indeed, a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She turned to Erika and giving a slight nod, she encouraged her to approach Miho.

Erika was uncomfortable, holding her arm and looking away. Miho wondered what she was going to say.

"Listen…Miho…"

"Yes, Erika?"

"I'm…" Struggling to speak the words, she looked at Miho's face. Reminded of all the times she was unfair, degrading and overall rude to her and her friends she was ashamed of her actions now that she had time to reflect on it. She bowed quickly. "I'm sorry, Miho."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Tilting her head slightly, Miho still didn't get Erika's actions and words. "What did you do?"

"Over the last year or so, I've mistreated you. I made offensive remarks to you and your friends. I even did things that were unacceptable. Not only below Kuromorimine's standards…but also in common human decency. I shouldn't have done that. I'm ashamed of what I've done and hope to make amends."

Erika, as always, was expecting the worst to happen. For Miho to shame her and to dish out retribution of her own. But a part of her knew she wouldn't do it. And she didn't. She did something that spoke greatly about Miho's character.

"I don't remember you doing any of that stuff, Erika. Where are you getting all this?" Standing up, Erika looked at her, confused. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry that we didn't keep in touch. We are friends, after all, right?"

The confusion on Erika's face was wiped off with genuine remorse. Miho chose not to remember any of the horrible things she had done. Despite her actions, Miho still called her a friend and was even sorry for not speaking to her as often as she should have. There was a mix of sadness and anger. Sad that she did all of those things to a friend and angry that Miho chose to be the better person and move on.

"How do you do that, Miho? How do you always turn the other cheek and be friends with everyone you meet? You're always doing that!" She looked down, "You've always been kind to me, and I haven't. After all that, you don't even have any harsh words? That's not fair. How can I make that up to you?"

"Maybe you can be a better friend from now on?" The two turned to see Maho, crossing her arms. "Do the right thing, Erika. Do the thing you know is right."

Erika's gaze was broken by a tap on her hand. Turning, she saw that Miho was right next to her now. She moved in for hug and looked up at her.

"Take care of my sister, Erika. That's how you can make it up to me. Okay? No more talking about the bad stuff. I want everyone to be happy now." Erika knelt to Miho's level.

"I promise to take care of Maho. I'll do my very best."

Miho smiled brightly as the sun started to come up. "I know you will. I can depend on you after all." The two then left Miho alone in the parking lot. As she waved goodbye to the both of them, the sun was steadily rising. Standing there until they were nothing more than a speck on the road, Miho smiled and walked back. It was a long while since she felt thrilled.

Indeed, a new dawn was now upon her.

* * *

Driving away, the two girls were now on their way back for Kuromormine.

"Are we going to be late?" asked a concerned Maho. Clearly, she wasn't used to being tardy.

"Probably. It depends if we catch any traffic along the way. Is there a problem?"

"Well, no. But…" It would be the second time Maho would be late for practice. The last time she was late was because of a match held in the evening. Being so tired, she accidentally overslept. When her mother caught wind of this, she was brought in and for a half hour was subject to harsh rebuking about 'awareness' and 'being prepared.'

Erika didn't think much of it. But sensing Maho's anxiety, she reassured her. "You're late for a good reason. It's not every day that someone deals with something like that. I would imagine it was exhausting, no?"

Watching her friend drive was some sort of relief for her. She wasn't alone this time, and she did have a good reason for being late. Cracking a small grin, Maho felt that this time, her mother would understand the reason why.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Nishizumi Residence – Morning**

Shiho had cried herself to sleep last night. The fact that she was the only one alone made her depressed. However, there was another feeling. A feeling of relief.

A relief that she didn't have to deal with deception with her daughters anymore. That the truth about their father was known to them. Regardless of whether they accepted it or not, that was something she could not control.

Rising slowly from the covers of her bed, the sun's rays streaked across the room. Lighting her face, she felt a warm glow and for a moment, just sat there. Admiring the start of a new day. This was something she used to do. Before Tsuneo's death, she had always admired the beginning of a new day, regardless of weather or circumstances. Because it was a reminder that she was alive, happy and satisfied with all that life had to offer.

But her world suddenly became dark and dreary with his death. Life lost all meaning and Sensha-do was merely an excuse to act the way she did. Cold, miserable, heartless; she sought to escape the pains of reality. But every time she tried to escape, at the end of the day, she was back where she started...alone. Part of her was angry with her star-struck lover sacrificing himself for the sake of others. The other part was desperate to salvage what she had left.

In her crusade in keeping her daughters safe, she had to put on a face that knew no fear or sadness. A façade in which no enemy would dare cross. That was the face she would wear for the next few years. In doing so, her daughters would dare not defy her. This way, they would be safe. This way, she would be able to protect them.

But, of course, all things must come to an end. Everything had unravelled during the last few months with the intervention of Rirko. An intervention that she deeply resented. But now that it was all over, perhaps now she could be able to smile once again. Breaking off from the sun's rays, she walked over to the altar of her late husband and held her hand against his picture.

"Good morning, Tsuneo. I hope you're doing well."

The maids had started to come in and began their usual duties. The morning routine consisted of breakfast, minor housekeeping and taking any messages that were left the night before by other people. Making her way downstairs, two maids greeted her.

"Good morning, my lady." As they bowed, they expected the same routine. This line, then either a scowl, a scoff or a combination of the two followed by orders of the day. If she was a particularly bad mood, she would lash out at the slightest infraction. However...

Shiho made a slight bow and returned the gesture. "Good morning, ladies. I hope that the two of you are well." Both maids looked at each other with uncertainty.

"M-My lady...we await your command."

Looking at the two maids, she saw them both looking down as they bowed. There was a time when she, herself, didn't want the staff to stand on ceremony. Her taking the nobility seriously was part of the façade. Now, she didn't know what to do.

She gave out a tired sigh and shook her head. "Just…I'll, let you know if I need anything." Walking away, the maids looked at one another.

"Did something happen?"

"I'm just confused as you are. She'd be telling us to do a task within a strict time limit."

"Not only that…I haven't seen her act like this in a long while. Do you remember?"

"Yes." The maid gave out a pondering face. "It was long ago. I was starting out then. She used to talk to everyone, even if it was a just a 'hello." But then she started to be so rigid, so demanding. She wouldn't talk to anyone, anymore."

"Yeah. She looked so sad and tired. Did something happen?"

Even Shiho, as she was eating the breakfast prepared for her, sensed something unusual going on. Putting her utensils down, she scanned the space before her.

It was quiet. Really quiet. Hardly anyone was making any noise. Then she looked at the table. The vast table before her had room for many people. But, she was the only one there. There was a time when the table was full of life; her daughters and husband. Even the maids were welcome to sit with the family once their tasks were done. Talking excitedly about all manner of things. On the off chance, Tsuneo would do something silly, followed by laughter. It was bright, colourful and wondrous.

"My lady? My lady?" Shiho returned to the present. A dark, grey space with herself being the only one present. She had been taken away from that happy memory, and that was heartbreaking. Closing her eyes, she turned towards the disturbance. It was Kikuyo.

"My lady? Are you alright? You hardly touched your food."

"I'm…not hungry…" Disoriented, Shiho tried to find her bearing before she finally turned to Kikuyo.

"I need to speak with you. Privately. In the den."

Kikuyo bowed. "As you wish, my lady. I will wait for you there." As Kiyuko departed, Shiho took a minute before she sighed and rested her hands on her brow.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Morning**

As expected, Maho and Erika arrived about ten minutes late. Rushing towards the training grounds, they both saw the team already marshalled with Koume at the helm. When the team saw their commanders, they immediately snapped to attention.

Koume saluted the incoming commanders. "Commander, Vice-Commander, I hereby relinquish command of the team back to you."

If both the Commander and Vice-Commander are not available, then the chain of command will be followed. Since the next chain of command lists a tank commander being in charge, she must be elected by the other commanders by majority rule. In case of a tie, then both parties would assume command.

However, all the other tank commanders elected Koume not only because of seniority but also because she had a level head when it came to leading one of Japan's top Sensha-do practitioners in the interim. The other commanders were still used to simply following orders without initiative. That had been one of Kuromorimine's most significant flaws.

Maho gave a warm smile. "Thank you, Koume. I'm sorry for unnecessary burdening you." With the commanders saluting back, the team has noticed some significant differences.

"This is the first time I think I've seen the commander smile."

"Usually, she's scowling, but today…"

"And why is she late? She's always very punctual."

"I don't know, but something is off about her."

"Like what?"

"Like she isn't herself. She's usually acting like a bi-"

"CUT THE CHATTER!" Everyone snapped back to attention. Erika was glaring at everyone. Maho put her hand on her shoulder and tapped it a little.

Addressing the team, she put her game face on. "You are all here because you express a desire to beat Oarai in this match. Remember, you all voted for this training day! Let us show that Oarai isn't the only one who has changed!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Immediately, each team rushed into their own designated tanks. Koume bowed and joined her team. Erika and Maho watched the team start to go through their warm-up drills.

Looking at Maho, Erika noticed her face was full of uncertainty. "What's wrong?"

Maho shook her head. "No, I'm-"

"Don't give me that!" Erika sternly ordered. She knew that Maho was holding back something. Looking at her vice-commander for a moment, Maho came clean.

"After the training…where do the girls go?" Maho didn't know as she usually locked herself in the Sensha-do office after training and matches.

"They hang out around the tanks, talking. Spending a good thirty to forty-five minutes until they walk home together or go out. Sometimes, I hang around there if I don't have any paperwork to do."

For a moment, there was silence between the two. The moving of the tanks, notwithstanding, it was all quiet. After a while, Erika realized what Maho wanted to do. "Do you want to hang around with them?"

Maho shot back a glare. Then, she nodded slowly. "They all see me as a commander and not a person. Someone who tells them what to do when on the field. But after? I don't want them feeling awkward around me when off the field."

"You could always go to them."

"They already see me as a no-nonsense authoritarian who expect nothing but perfection. I can't be friends with them now. They'll think I'm up to something."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just…don't..." Looking down, Maho was at a loss on what to do. It would have been more awkward if she started to be friendly with them. If she didn't do anything, then she would be back to square one.

"Why are you so intent on doing this now?"

"…I just…I'm tired of being alone. I know I have you and Koume, but..." Saying this, almost in a whisper, she had no clue on how to better her reputation. Maho always wanted friends, to be loved, to be heard. But no one would give her even the time of day because she was a Nishizumi.

She wiped her face with her hand and sighed. "Never mind. Let's just go through today's practice…" As she walked over to her tank dejectedly, Erika was silent.

She then switched her throat mic off.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Rirko's House – Morning**

Breakfast was an enjoyable time. Ami was Rirko's assistant, trying to follow the directions as best as possible. Instead of cooking for herself, she usually bought out or had something from the mess hall if she was on duty. So, she relied on the cooking lessons she learnt when she was younger but it had been a while.

Both sitting for breakfast, Ami was unsure of the concoction that laid before her. Taking the plunge, she took a bite. It was lumpy and pleasantly sweet. Surprisingly, it went down smooth. "Wow. I really didn't think it turned out this good."

"Congrats. Now that you've tasted it, what do you think?"

"Hmm." Ami stirred the porridge round and round with her spoon. "It's a bit too sweet for me."

"So maybe add less sugar next time? After all, too much of this stuff is not good for you."

"Everyone knows that," Ami said smugly, as she took another spoonful of porridge. "If you don't watch yourself while you're young, you'll get screwed over when you're older."

Rirko took an opportunity to lightly jab at her. "This, coming from someone who drinks liquor like a camel?"

"Screw you!" Saying it with a grin, she punched him in the arm. It was a soft punch though. Suddenly, there was a buzz on Rirko's phone. Leaving Ami for a moment, he went to grab his phone and returned with it. Flipping it through, Ami saw a variety of faces. Stemming from surprised, to puzzled, then relaxed and finally settling on amused.

Ami grinned at him. Rirko finally noticed her. "What?"

"You make funny faces when you read."

"I do? Well, if you read this e-mail, then you'd understand the reason why." Grabbing Rirko's phone, she saw that the e-mail came from Koume, in Kuromorimine.

* * *

 _Subject: Event_

 _Good morning, Mr. Nagasawa. I asked Erika if I could get your e-mail from her. I hope you don't mind._

 _At any rate, the Kuromorimine Sensha-do team wants to hold a little reception after our match with Oarai. It's been too long since the University match and would very much also like to debrief after the match's conclusion. We still need to clear it with the Commander, but I suspect there won't be any problems. The team wanted to do this, and I was pretty much chosen for the task._

 _We would be honored if you joined us. I believe that some of the other Commanders from the other teams will be joining us as well. I hope that you'll be able to attend._

 _I look forward to your reply._

 _Koume Akaboshi_

* * *

"That was a nice, written e-mail," Ami finally said after a while. "I'm glad she's taking a more of a leadership role. From what I saw from the sidelines, she's always following Maho and Erika's lead."

"Times change, people change," Rirko said as he sipped on some water.

"True. Are you going to go?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I go? Are you going to go?"

"If you're going."

"So, what if I don't want to go."

"Then, I won't go." The friendly banter between the two made each of them smile. Rirko knew that Ami would do whatever he would do.

"Then, I'll go, and I would be honored if you would join me." For a split second, Ami was surprised by the sudden statement. But then, she shook it off and nodded gently.

"You're getting good at asking me out now."

After breakfast, Ami got herself ready and left Rirko's house. But not before giving him a kiss. As she made off towards her car, Rirko could only stare at her.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

 **Kuromormine Carrier Ship – Nishizumi Residence – Late Morning**

While waiting in the den, Kikuyo had no doubt that Shiho wanted to talk to her about what had happened the night before. As she waited for her mistress, she thought about how she was indebted to her and resolved to assist her in this time of need.

If it wasn't for Shiho's endorsement, she would never have been considered as a talent scout for the Federation. Her life changed after six years in serving the Nishizumi household; in particular her daughters.

Was dedication the only reason she was chosen? Or, was it also because she had rendered her service in such a way that it affected the family on a personal level?

She would not have time to ponder about it. For that moment, the door to the den swung open, and Shiho stepped in…wearing a pink ensemble, with fair black lacing. Kikuyo could only stare as Shiho made her way to a spot in front of her and sat down.

She noticed Kikuyo staring. "What?"

"My lady?"

"Is there a problem, Kikuyo?" Shiho tilted her head slightly, as trying to ascertain why Kikuyo was checking her out. She didn't say this in her typical, cold, stoic voice. Instead, it was child-like.

"N-no. Just…" It was a while since Shiho wore something so colourful. The way she spoke just now and how she was acting. These were the things she did so long ago. "It's been quite some time since you have worn such…colourful wear."

If Kikuyo remembered correctly, it was what Shiho wore whenever she and Tsuneo would go out on formal events.

"I'd thought as much." Shiho's hand lightly tapped her lap. She was thinking about what to say. "Last night's events have…affected me, greatly."

"I can imagine."

"As I told you, years ago, that no one must know the real circumstances surrounding Tsuneo's death. Especially the girls." Shiho recalled the moment she told Kikuyo about the incident. When she did, Shiho was barely able to explain the situation before she went into a state of hysterics in which the handmaiden ordered for the girls to be moved to the vacation home. So great of Shiho's trust in the handmaiden that she allowed her to do that without her consent for she knew she would keep them safe. "I became cold, heartless, uncaring of the world for the sake of appearances. But there's more to that."

Of the many years in servitude, this was the first time she would hear Shiho genuinely confide in Kikuyo. This wasn't easy. Shiho's breathing slowed, and she was gripping her pants tightly.

"I am here, my lady. I will wait on you for as long as you need me." Kikuyo, although stoic, showed an empathy of listening. Touched by this declaration of loyalty, this helped Shiho calm down.

"I hated my husband for what he had done. He left me and the girls all alone. Why? For the sake of doing what's right? He probably never even considered the possibility of leaving his family when he went back into the flames." Shiho had thought Tsuneo abandoned them for the sake of virtue. This made Shiho upset to the point where she was visibly shaking. Her eyes glistened as she looked at Kikuyo. She listened intently and silently.

"For this reason, I wanted to forget him. Forget the times I've spent with him, forget how his character and spirit changed me! Forget every single aspect of that man! But, I couldn't. I could never do it because he was living on in the form of another."

"Miho…"

Nodding, Shiho continued, downcast. "I pushed her away not only to protect her from the dangers but also out of spite for the man that left us broken. My obligation to Sensha-do was fulfilled when I made Maho the heiress. Miho was safe, away from the dangers of Sensha-do. She became disillusioned with the sport as the result of that match. Regardless, if she stayed or not, it had worked either way. Everything was in place…" She sighed, knowing that wasn't the case.

"But fate had a different idea." Kikuyo's remark made Shiho looked at her with sad eyes.

"Who knew that the spirit of my late husband would be the inspiration for Miho not only to return to Sensha-do but shake its foundations to its very core. It would have ended there. Our family split between styles, both girls separated through obligations. Me, keeping them apart for their sake. All of our interactions…my interactions being formal. But, once again, fate had thrown a wrench in my plans."

Listening to Shiho's confession, Kikuyo couldn't help but feel pity for her mistress. Out of spite for Tsuneo, she had treated Sensha-do as a tool for a means to an end. In her mind, the only way to keep Miho and Maho safe was to adhere to a strict discipline; to show no feelings towards anyone. Lest they have ideas about sacrificing themselves for their sakes. This was a heartache that Shiho refused to go through again. Kikuyo had to choose her words carefully. Shiho was in a delicate state. Any misstep would throw her mistress into a frenzy. A frenzied Nishizumi was a dangerous one...

"My lady. I can only imagine the pain you have endured all this time. This isn't much coming from me. Do you know one of the reasons why Master Tsuneo loved you?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me?" Shiho said, wiping some tears away.

"It was because how despite your dedication to Sensha-do, you loved life and everyone in it." This was a first for Shiho.

"When did he say this?"

Kikuyo shifted herself, uneasily. "It was a few days before he proposed to you. He wasn't sure if he was making the right choice. So, he confided in me, and we spoke at length about your character as well as his."

"Tsuneo never told me this. But, he had no reason to." Awestruck by this revelation, Shiho continued to listen silently.

"You loved life and lost it the day Master Tsuneo died. Now, you have an opportunity to find it again. Forgive my boldness, but the master would be greatly saddened if the one he loved so greatly was in great pain due to this loss. More saddened for his daughters, as well. Return to loving life once again. So, that you honor his memory."

"But it's too late, Kikuyo," Shiho said, mournfully. "People have already seen this façade for years. If I drop this now, the enemies of my family will take advantage of this." As much Shiho wanted to return to the person she used to be, she still had an obligation to her family lineage.

There were some in the Sensha-do world that would love nothing more than the downfall of the Nishizumi clan. But Kikuyo had a difference of opinion on that.

She didn't know this, but her voice began to sound more passionate. "Then let the people say what they want to say! My lady has been living alone with this heartache for years! You have suffered much for the sake of your daughters. You even pushed your true self aside and let other revile you for someone you are not." Kikuyo bowed her head, reverently. "My lady, please think of yourself and what you wish. Never mind the thoughts of others. Honor the final will of the Master. For his family to be happy." After saying all this, she took a few shallow breaths. It took a lot out of her

"Love life…Honor him…" Pondering these words both in mind and heart, Shiho was now at a crossroads. She could either continue the lie: the stoic woman who was fearless in doing whatever it took to realize her ambitions. Or, she could begin again. Break the mask and let the help of others heal her. She sat there, motionless, with her eyes closed.

Kikuyo made herself as still as possible. Finally, Shiho opened her eyes.

"Your help is needed, Kikuyo. Will you assist me?"

"I am in your service, my lady."

"Gather everyone in the house. Tell them the truth about what really happened. Then, contact the main residence and tell have them tell the truth as well."

Kikuyo knew that if any of the servants or maids knew about Tsuneo's death, it would run the risk of the information being leaked. " _This is a big gamble on our lady's part. Even for the entire family. She's counting on everyone's loyalty_. Yes, ma'am. It shall be done."

Getting up, Shiho walked towards the door. "The changes will not be immediate. But, for the sake of Tsuneo's memory, I will enjoy the life given…with my family. It's what he would have wanted, after all." Smiling faintly, she closed the door.

Kikuyo sighed. "At least I'll have something to do."

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Miho's Apartment – Early Afternoon**

Like Kuromorimine, Oarai had schedule practice in the morning. However, last night, Yukari called up each of the tank commanders. It would be pushed forward for tomorrow morning. Of course, each of them wanted to know the reason. But then, they understood the reason why when Yukari said something about having Miho deal with a personal crisis. The questions stopped right there.

While Miho was saying goodbye to Erika and Maho, Yukari called to ask if Anglerfish could come over for lunch. When Miho got back, they got in touch with one another. She accepted the proposal. So, Anglerfish came over for lunch. Saori wasn't in the mood to cook; neither was anyone else. So, they bought some food with them. Some leftovers from last night's dinner and some items from the local convenience store.

During lunch, Miho filled Anglerfish in on everything. At one point, Miho was having trouble holding it together. Especially, when it came to the revelation of the death of her father. Saori was the first to react, hugging Miho tightly. Everyone else followed suit. She continued her story; how she spoke to her mother about her true feelings and vice versa. How they needed more help outside of the school. To end on a high note, Miho expressed the hope that the road to reconciliation would lead them to be a family again.

Ending her story, Miho felt emotionally drained and wanted to lie on the bed. While she did this, her friends cleaned up. Once that was done, they all gathered around her. They all saw two things. One: she was tired. Who wouldn't be after that ordeal? Two: she was a lot happier. The stress she was carrying all this time was no longer there. This made everyone happy.

Miho felt terrible that she wasn't a good hostess. "I'm sorry. I just felt exhausted. I should be making you all comfortable."

"Miho, you've been through a lot. We all can see that you're really trying your best. To be able to make sense of it all. After all this time, you're still worried about others?" Hana needed to drive home the point that Miho required to focus on her own self-recovery.

"I can't help it. I…just feel weird if I think about myself."

"There's nothing wrong with thinking about yourself, Miporin. Hana's right. After all, you've gone through, you're the one that needs time for yourself. Let us help you with whatever worries you have." Saori's words, although filled with good intent, made Miho even sadder. Here, her friends were by her side doing her job. A job that she felt she needed to do. Not for her sake, but for others.

Knowing that they were only looking out for her and already feeling tired of arguing her point, Miho conceded. "Alright. You girls win. But, I still want to be there for practice tomorrow." Each of them accepting her response, everyone started to gather their things. Mako came towards Miho, knelt before her and stared at her for a moment.

Inching her face close to her, Miho started to feel a little uncomfortable. "Uhh…"

"I'm going to pull a Darjeeling here, and I don't know if this will do anything or not. But, when I read this online the other day, I thought about you. So, here goes." Mako took a short breath. "Sometimes the best thing you can do is not think, not wonder, not imagine, not obsess. Just breathe and have faith that everything will work out for the best."

Miho was surprised by these profound words. She did concern herself with what others would say or think. This had been one of her significant fears: that people would say negative things about her if she didn't do a good job. Although people proved this to the contrary, there was always a thought at the back of her mind, that made her think about the opinions of others. Closing her eyes, she reflected on Mako's words of wisdom. Did she let the fear of other's opinion control her? When did she do something for herself? What consequence would be if she thought about herself once and a while? Did she truly believe in the worst-case scenario all the time?

Miho realized that she was beating herself up way too often. She had reason to celebrate her accomplishments and could ask nothing more than friends who would support her in every which way. But the paranoia that people would see her being proud as boasting. The moment she showed pride, people would see her being conceited. Then what would happen?

 _"What happens if this truly happens? Then what will happen to me? Will people still like me? Will I be alone?"_ These questions plagued her mind, but then there was a particular word that grounded Miho back to reality.

A familiar word. A comforting word.

Faith.

"Faith. Faith. Where did I hear that before?" She thought back on that word 'faith.' It made her relax and help her believe that everything would work out in the end. Although it was impossible to see where she was heading, she knew that with the help of others, she would be able to make her dreams a reality. Then, she remembered where she heard the word from.

It was when Miho's first panic attack happened. When Rirko was comforting her. He had said this.

"Just have faith."

"Faith." Miho quietly mumbled the word, repeatedly. So long as she had faith, there was nothing to fear. Whatever happened, happens. Regardless of the consequences, she had support either way.

"Faith?"

Miho opened her eyes, Mako repeating the word. "Faith?"

Smiling, Miho put her hand on Mako's. "Where did you get that?"

"I…got it online."

"You don't know who said it?"

"No…"

Miho flashed a big grin and chuckled lightly. "Then you can't say you pulled off a true Darjeeling."

Everyone chuckled a bit but Mako was happy she was able to make her friend smile. Getting up, she quickly joined the others. Yukari stayed by Miho's side.

"I want to update Miss Nishizumi on our plans tomorrow. You girls go ahead."

"Alright, Yukarin. Take care."

"And you as well, Miho. Let us know if anything is wrong, okay?" With Miho and Yukari's nod, the rest of Anglerfish departed. Yukari started her debrief after locking the door.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

The throat mics the team used for practice were different when participating in Sensha-do matches. Unlike the colourful ones that light up when being used, the practice mics sported a dark theme. Further, they didn't light up. To turn on, one only had to hold it down for a couple of seconds. The person then could use a little switch located at the back to lock the microphone for handless radio use.

Erika had initially known that her mic was on. However, she became so preoccupied with Maho's dilemma that she forgot to turn off the mic. The intended, private conversation had broadcasted itself to the teams' receiver. It was only after Maho walked away from Erika that she remembered the mic being on. This blunder scared her, but she couldn't show it.

During practice, Maho noticed something. The team was out of sync, and their movements were sluggish. She had chalked it up as them being affected by her absence. They were so used to her being at the helm giving them clear, concise instructions. Even in her personal tank, the members seemed preoccupied they made some slight errors. However, she was half-right. It did have something to do with her.

Maho's unintended confession shook the entire team. They had no idea that the stoic behaviour she was always known for was just an act. She was just another girl, yearning for friendship, yet afraid of asking because of the possibility of rejection. She was one of them. So serious was this that the tank commanders decided to talk to each other during their lunch break. They also invited Koume because they appreciated her support and leadership during both Erika and Maho's absence.

Underneath a tree, everyone sat in a circle. "Is everyone here?" asked Sangou, the Panzer III commander.

"I think so. What about the vice-commander?" Ritaiko, the Jadgpanther commander, added.

"She's with the Commander. I think she's intent on staying by her side." Geshiko, the Panther commander, sighed. The feeling was mutual. Everyone was affected by the revelation. It wasn't a bad one on Maho's part but rather on them. Fearing the retribution of the Nishizumi if one disobeyed them, they had unintentionally ostracized Maho because of her reputation.

"Koume, did you know about this?" Mauko, the Maus Commander, questioned. Koume knew that she couldn't feign ignorance.

"Yes. I did." Geshiko wiped her brow, and Mauko shook her hat off. Ritaiko and Sangou just looked down.

Sangou tried to make sense of it all as she wiped off dirt from her glasses. "But, the Commander is popular at school! Look at all the gifts and chocolates she gets for Christmas and Valentine's!"

The group remembered the mountains of chocolate that Maho's fans would send her at Valentine's day. Everyone ended getting a fair share of the presents that was quite generous.

Mauko rebutted, "But, have we really seen her with friends? Actual friends? You know, the type that hangs around with. She's always alone."

"She just doesn't say anything, so everyone assumes that she's a cold person. Whenever someone says 'hi,' she just passes them. We even thought so!" Geshiko wore a look of guilt though she tried to justify their acts.

"Oh, cut the crap!" Sangou snapped back. "It was because we were all scared of her! Everyone fears her! That's the reality!"

Everyone except Koume bowed their heads in shame.

"And yet…first the incident after that one practice, then the reception and now this. What's going on with her? She wasn't like this last year…" As Mauko contemplated this for a moment, the girls turned to Koume. She sighed in response.

"It's a personal matter." Koume didn't want the others to pry into Maho's personal business as much as she already had. However, the others hard-pressed her for answers.

Ritaiko calmed everyone after a while. "Koume, you know something is up with the commander. As a team, we want to help her. But we can't if we don't know what's going on. I propose this. Whatever you say stays between us. No one else will know. I give you my word, and in Kuromorimine, that's saying a lot. What about the rest of you?"

With everyone silently nodding, Koume relented. She first started to recall the conversation Erika had with Rirko. Miho's situation in general and how the case had affected Maho a great deal. Then, she spoke of the fallout between Maho and her mother and the breakdown she had afterwards. The commander's reaction ranged from shock to sadness, to guilt and finally concern. When she finished, they were all shook and said nothing.

It was silent for a moment before Sangou pounded the ground with a fist with angry tears in her eyes. "Damn it, I should have said something!"

Geshiko tried to console her. "Don't beat yourself up, we didn't even know that this was happening with the commander."

"I'm not talking about that, stupid!" Sangou was livid. "When Miho saved those girls from the river! We all treated them like crap afterwards! Miho especially! We all knew what she did was right! But, what did we do?! We just followed the majority and shunned the hell out of them!" No one said a thing. Everyone looked extremely guilty. This made her angrier. "What?! Am I wrong?! Huh?!"

"You're not wrong…" Ritaiko said, finally. "We all knew that Miho made the right call in saving them. Koume and the vice-commander wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Miho. Everyone felt that way. I don't know about everyone else, but I was scared because…. because of the headmistress." There were murmurs of agreement amongst the group. Koume silently observed.

"The headmistress said that Miho disgraced the school," Mauko said, frowning. "That she didn't seek victory and because of that our streak was broken. But who cares about a stupid streak! Miho was right! She saved our friends and what did we do? We abandoned them when they needed us and now, by extension, made the commander suffer too!"

Miho's transfer to Oarai came as a shock to everyone. On the outside, Maho was cold and dismissive. However, they never knew about her true feelings and just assumed that she regarded Sensha-do more critical than Miho.

Now that they knew everyone avoided Maho out of fear and not out of hate, the question of next steps came from Koume. "What now?"

"Well," Sangou shifted a little. "What does the commander want?"

"To not be alone anymore?"

"…so, let's give that to her. It's the least we can do for all she taught and gave us." Everyone huddled closer to listen to Sangou. There was twenty minutes before the end of lunch.

* * *

With the practice finished in the early afternoon, the tanks returned to the shed. During that time, they were able to manoeuvre a lot better and pull off some risky moves.

Maho noted this in her closing remarks. "There are some improvements that need to be done. We need to make sure that these manoeuvres are performed flawlessly. Oarai is expecting the best from us. It is only fair that we respond in kind."

"Only a few days remain until the rematch with Oarai," Erika finished. "We will resume practice Monday afternoon. Don't be late!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And with that, everyone is dismissed!" As the girls' broke ranks and started to head towards the sheds, Erika pulled Maho aside.

"Are you going?"

Maho looked at the girls heading towards the shed. How some of them, even when tired from practice were laughing, smiling, having a good time. Squinting her eyes, she wore a frown. _"What's the point? I have no reason to be there. I'll just…head back to the dorms and-"_

She couldn't finish her thought because at that moment, Erika suddenly grabbed her hand and started to pull Maho towards the shed. Everyone was already ahead, leaving the two alone.

Erika had enough of Maho's pessimism. As she pulled closer, Maho could feel an intense burning in her chest; the fear building up.

There was a part of her who wanted to go. But, most of her life had been all about avoiding people. To not create friendships that would compromise her family. But, now a different chain was holding her back: the fear of rejection. She replayed the worst-case scenario in her head. That she would ask to join them. They would make up some half-cocked reason she couldn't and then leave her behind. All the while laughing cruelly at her back.

Why run the risk?

Maho struggled to free herself from Erika's grip, but it was surprisingly strong. "Let go of me! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" Erika snapped back. "You said it yourself, you don't want to be alone anymore. So, if you're not willing to go on your own, then I'll take you there myself! We'll both look like idiots together!"

Erika's resolve was touching, but it did nothing to abate Maho's fear. "I don't want to go! They'll just say no anyway!"

"How do you know that?! You don't! You don't even want to try! Are you that afraid of them saying no?"

Pulling back harder, it was a struggle between the two. At this point, all Maho wanted to do was to return to the dorms, crawl under the covers of a bed and just lay there. Already frustrated with Erika's forceful ways and at her own fear of rejection, her anger had reached a boiling point. Using all her strength, she yanked out of Erika's hold and held her wrist in pain.

Her face contorted with anger and sadness as she yelled, "I am! I am afraid of them saying no!" Breathing heavily, she glared at her second who looked just as winded. Maho didn't appreciate Erika trying to force her into a situation she didn't want to be in. But in a sense, she was right. The worst they could do is say no. But although it appeared she didn't let the opinions of others bother her, it always had.

Ever since starting in Kuromorimine, the expectation was already there. Not everyone worshipped the Nishizumi. Some of the girls hated them for one reason or another. Not a day went by that Maho didn't hear someone bad-mouth either her or a member of her family. Especially, if it was about Miho. From the whispers of the school, it was many years that she took this in and was not able to do a thing. How on some days, she just wanted to walk up to that person and punch them in the face.

"I still hear bad things spoken about me and my family! Underneath their guises of respect, they hold nothing but contempt! What makes you think that these girls will be any different?!"

Erika gathered herself. "You're always going on about moving forward. But, how are you supposed to move forward when you don't take risks? Both in Sensha-do and in life?! You're talking as if everyone is against you. But they're not! There are some who just want to be able to help and understand you! We all run the risks and sometimes it pays off. Sometimes it doesn't. We accept the outcome and move on."

Gathering herself as well, Maho recalled the conversation she had with Miho yesterday:

 _"We should have talked. But we didn't. We just have to accept that fact and move on."_

Erika continued her passionate plea. "All you need is to give them an opportunity. In the off chance that the things you say do happen, you have me and Koume to help deal with it. Stop questioning the loyalty and respect of others because of some fear of betrayal."

That was the root of the problem. Maho saw and feared betrayal left and right for so long, it was hard to take the risk. What Erika was saying made sense. But, by no means, was this truth easy to accept.

Maho and Erika's spat didn't go unnoticed. The other tank commanders and Koume all ran towards them.

"Commander? Vice-Commander? Is everything alright?" Koume and the others were concerned. Maho looked towards the ground, gritting her teeth, still holding her wrist.

Knowing she may have taken it too far, Erika sighed with resignation. "We're fine, Koume. Thank you. Me and the Commander had a... difference of opinion, that's all." The tank commanders looked at each other and nodded slightly.

Sangou timidly stepped forward, looking at Maho. "Um. If I may speak, ma'am. I…We've noticed that you were looking down today. I don't know if you have…prior engagements this evening. But, we were wondering if…if you would like to… join us… for a shopping trip. We usually have this every second Saturday of the month. You're welcome to come along, i-if you wish."

Erika looked at them with an incredulous look while Maho was merely stunned. Her jaw was slightly agape.

"Anyways, meet us at the front of the mall around 5:30 if you're up to it. Of course, this invitation is, once again, open to Koume and the vice-commander as well." Bowing, everyone started back to the sheds. Koume turned to the two.

"There is one rule that she forgot to mention. You must leave your boots and rank at the door." Bowing, Koume went with the others. This surprising turn of events shocked the two. They didn't say anything for a while.

"Do you usually join them?" Maho finally asked.

Erika just shrugged. "When I don't have anything better to do." After some silent contemplation and although being initially suspicious, Maho decided to take the opportunity.

They did invite her, after all.

* * *

 _ **A/N: You know the usual spiel. Thanks for the support and telll me what you think.**_


	40. A Change In Management

_**As always, thanks for the tremendous support from all those who are enjoying this story. Just letting you know, stuff will happen here that may or may not upset you.**_

 _ **Let's move on.**_

 _ **Update: Major editing and added canon. (Thanks goodalwayswin98)**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-Do Training Grounds – Morning**

Yawning, Rirko tried to shake off the sleepiness out of him to no avail. Once again, his internal alarm was set to 6:00 am. As he made his way to the school, he recalled the latest dilemma that the Sensha-do girls faced last night.

Miho and Yukari planned a training day in the Sensha-do Training Grounds at the school. However, since it was the weekend, they needed supervision as per school policy. They thought they were good until recalling that the guard they asked to supervise them was only able to do today (the date of the original training session) and not tomorrow. Forgetting this fact until yesterday evening, Yukari called frantically Ami on her cell, begging her to come. Unfortunately, Ami was scheduled to have a morning meeting with a representative coming from North America and was unavailable.

Ami could hear Yukari slamming something on a hard surface, cursing her own stupidity. In the background, Miho's muffled voice was trying to console her. But then, Ami had an idea. Sure, she couldn't go…but Rirko could. Rirko could remember vividly the conversation he had with Yukari when she called him later in the evening.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Rirko's Apartment – YESTERDAY EVENING**

His phone buzzed. Looking at the caller ID, it was a number that he didn't recognize. "Wonder who it is?" Picking up the phone, he cautiously answered. "Hello?"

"Mr. Nagasawa!" The high pitch voice on the other end was enough to buzz his ear. He held it away for a few seconds before putting it against his ear again.

"I know that voice. Yukari? Is that you?"

"Mr. Nagasawa, we need your help!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. What's up?"

"W-Well, it's like this. The team was supposed to have a training session today, but we pushed it for tomorrow. Unfortunately, the guard that was scheduled to watch over things could only do today. He's not available for tomorrow. We need someone to supervise us. It's part of the school rules!"

Rirko knew where this was going. "Did you contact Miss Chono?"

"I did. But she's busy that day. She suggested that we get you to do it. So, please, please say yes!"

" _Gah_!" Rirko was hoping to have a relaxing Sunday. "How long is it going to be?"

"From 9 – 3 in the afternoon, with an hour lunch."

 _"No doubt that this is in preparation for Kuromorimine."_ He was miffed about working on his day off. It was six hours, with an hour lunch. He wouldn't be paid, and if something happened then, it would be his neck on the line. However, Yukari's frantic voice persuaded him to not reject her. But it didn't mean he had to like it.

" _I hate Yukari. I hate Yukari. I hate Yukari_. Fine. I'll do it. I'll be there." There was a lull before he heard Yukari scream with excitement.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! The team really owes you one!"

"Specifically, you owe me one. I'll see you tomorrow." Hanging up, he mourned the loss of his day off due to pity.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-Do Training Grounds – Morning**

When Rirko arrived at the gate, he saw them closed. There was a number for security near the entrance of the school. Calling it, he was pleasantly surprised that it was Taba who answered the phone. He was certain that he was the guard that was off-duty today. After explaining the situation, Taba agreed to drop by the school to hand over the gate key to Rirko before heading off to whatever engagement he had scheduled.

When he arrived, they exchanged pleasantries before he gave the gate key. In a flash, his car rushed off. Opening the gate, he left it open for the other girls to enter. The school itself was closed. He didn't have to worry about the tank shed because the only ones who had the key were the groundskeeper, Miho, and the Student Council.

The doors to the shed, he expected, to be locked. Or rather, the doors were supposed to be secured. Instead, they were slightly open.

" _Okay…This is concerning…"_ Entering cautiously, he heard a muffled voice coming from near the Tiger. Moving along the side of the Panzer IV, he walked slowly under the darkened room. When he reached the end, he saw the source of the muffled voice.

It was Hoshino. Sporting her orange Oarai automotive club jumpsuit, she was moving her hand back and forth and quietly talking…to the tank.

" _This girl is talking to a tank? What_?" Rirko knew about the spiritual aspect of Sensha-do but never had he seen something like this. It took him completely off-guard. How did Hoshino enter the shed, even when the doors were locked? He decided to confront her.

Taking a small breath, he yelled loud enough for her to hear. "Oi, who are ya?!"

Hoshino jumped a fair distance up, then held her side in pain. "Ow, ow, ow…" Wincing in pain for a moment, she turned around slowly to see Rirko standing there. Gasping for a moment, Rirko didn't know that her face turned pale.

"Out. Now."

When both were outside, the sun had started to rise, and the cold air was gradually warming up. Sighing, Rirko looked at the girl before her. She seemed very depressed while holding onto her side. _"She still hasn't recovered from the incident."_

Hoshino's injury during the match in Notojima had knocked her out of commision for a couple of weeks. He was surprised to see her up and about. However, that wasn't the problem. The issue was that what she did was breaking and entering. No doubt she picked the locks, locked the gates back as to not raise suspicion and do god knows what in there. But she was undoubtedly not a delinquent. She must have had a reason.

"Hoshino? You're an early bird, I see. You're also in trouble." She said nothing and looked away from him. "Breaking and entering school property, without any form of supervision, regardless of how innocent your intentions may be; something could have happened, and we wouldn't know. What do you have to say for yourself?" He was stern, but he wasn't yelling.

Hoshino didn't respond for a while. Then, Rirko started to see her lips quivering. Her eyes began to shine and squint as she tried to speak. "I…I…uh."

Rirko saw this many a time. " _You're gonna cry. You're gonna cry, aren't you? You're totally gonna cry."_

And she did. She collapsed on the ground and covered her face before she started sobbing. He went towards her, knelt and held his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey now, come on. Come on, don't do that. I-look, I just wanted to know the reason you did this. This is something you wouldn't normally be doing, now is it?"

Hoshino shook her head and wiped her face with her sleeve. "N-No…"

"Then, what's going on. Help me understand here." Sitting on the ground now, Rirko waited patiently for her to calm herself down. Afterwards, she was able to speak.

"F-For weeks, I-I've been in bed. Because of my injury. My side is still sore. I was able to go back to school, but my mom forbade me to go back to Sensha-do. Yesterday, I couldn't take it anymore! I want to be with my friends! I want to be in my tank! I want to be a part of the team again! But I can't do that because of my own stupidity!"

She was beating herself up for making a terrible decision that endangered her life. Because of that, this was the reason she was out of commision.

Rirko was sympathetic to her plight. "Hoshino, you made a mistake. It sucks that you're on the sidelines. Are you angry at yourself for making such a terrible choice?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I see my friends every day. But, knowing I can't be with them after school because of my injury? Because my mom doesn't want me to do Sensha-do anymore? To have nothing to do with it? That's not fair! When did she decide for me what's right and wrong!?"

It was clear that Hoshino was angry with her mother, who barred her from doing Sensha-do. This proved problematic. If she wasn't allowed to participate, then Leopon would be one person short. Worst, Hoshino wanted to be with her friends and to do the things she used to do. This was reminiscent of Miho's situation.

Rirko had to help her understand her mother's decision. "Do you remember what happened back at Notojima? You almost died. If Miho wasn't there, you would have been screwed. For a mother to watch her child go through such pain, to be hospitalized, treated and bedridden. Can you imagine how heartbreaking it must be to watch?"

She continued listening to him. She had never considered her mother's feelings before.

"Like all the girls on this team, Sensha-do is a huge thing for you. But understand that if your mother is doing all these things, then she must be so desperate to keep you safe that she'll risk having you hate her. I can imagine your frustration, how she is not able to understand your feelings. Did you at least speak to her?"

"Every time I try, I get upset. We start to yell and storm off from each other."

"But now you know this. What are you going to do?"

Hoshino was silent for a moment but knew what she had to do. But, she was hesitant. "I know what I have to do. It's just…she doesn't know I'm here. She's probably freaking out right now!"

 _"Oh, come on!"_ Rebellious actions could only complicate problems. "Where's your phone?" Taking it out of her pocket, she looked at it for a moment and sighed. She then showed it to him. Six missed calls, all from home. "Crap. Alright, give me your home number, I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure you wanna talk to her? She can fly off the handle when she gets angry." He nodded before she gave her number to him.

He was under an obligation to do this. Hoshino's parents were probably worried about her. As he tapped on the keypad, he made a silent prayer. _"Oh Lord. Give me the strength to survive whatever fresh hell this girl is in right now."_

A couple of rings later, someone picked up the phone. It was a woman. "Yes?"

"Am I speaking with Hoshino's mother?"

There was a drop on the other end. Some muffled shouting, then a booming voice. "Where is Hoshino?! Where is my baby?!"

 _"Oh god,"_ Rirko explained to Hoshino's mother that she was safe. Immediately, she wanted to go down there and pick her up. But, she had no idea where she was. Even from her voice, he knew she was unhinged and having her meet Hoshino at this delicate state would cause more problems for everyone.

Introducing himself, he assured her that she would see Hoshino later and advised her to 'recollect' herself. Hanging up, he looked at Hoshino who have stood up, wide-eyed and fearful.

"You shouldn't have done that. She'll probably kill you now that you hung up on her." Sure enough, his phone rang again. He didn't answer. Instead, he let the call go to voicemail. In the span of ten minutes, there were five messages ranging from cursing anger to sobbing. Hoshino felt terrible making her mother worry like this. The sun was already peaking when she implored Rirko to call her back.

Finally, another phone call. He picked up. It was a man this time.

"Please tell us where Hoshino is," pleaded the man. "We only want her back."

"Either I talk to you or the lady calms herself down. It's important for the both of you to know why this happened in the first place." There was a lull in the conversation before the man came back on the phone.

"Talk to me, then. What's going on? And more importantly, is Hoshino safe?" Rirko could tell that her parents truly cared about her. Explaining the situation to him and the reasoning behind their daughter's disappearance there was an audible sigh of relief. The mother was listening in on their conversation and tried to justify herself a couple of times. But, the man told her words to the effect of 'shutting up.'

After five minutes, Rirko concluded his story. "So, what are you going to do?"

"We'll have to call you back." The man hung up, and Rirko closed his eyes. All the while, Hoshino was looking at this counsellor. Why was he doing all of this?

"Mr. Nagasawa? Why are you so concerned about me?"

He looked at her gently. "Because it's my job. Duh." Touched by the lengths he was willing to go to help her parents understand, Hoshino wiped a tear from her eye and nodded silently. His phone rang, and it was the man again.

"I spoke about it with my wife. We reached an agreement. Hoshino can return to Sensha-do. But, until her injury fully heals, she cannot participate in riding the tanks."

"Oarai's Sensha-do Training Grounds. Oh, she'll be staying for practice. Of course, she won't be riding in a tank." Hanging up the phone, Rirko walked over to her.

"You can't ride, but you can return to Sensha-do." Hoshino smiled brightly.

"Initially, my mom said I could repair tanks but not ride them. Then, as time went on and I started to ask when I would be returned to Sensha-do practice, she kept on avoiding the issue until I confronted her yesterday. She told me I was to never return."

So strong was her mother's love for Hoshino that she would make her unhappy to keep her safe. "If I had a dollar…"

"What?"

Rirko shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go to the gate. We'll meet your parents there."

About twenty minutes later, a car pulled up at the gate. Both Hoshino's parents rushed over and hugged her tightly. They then began to talk while Rirko kept a fair distance from them. There were some times where he could hear her mother yelling, but Hoshino kept a level head. Her father helped smooth things out between them. In the end, they looked at his direction, and the mother gave him an uneasy glare. Hoshino smiled, spoke a little more than departed from them. Waving goodbye, they drove off while she went back to Rirko.

"I take it went well."

She nodded. "I told her about my feelings, and she told me hers. If it wasn't for dad, I don't think I wouldn't have been able to convince her."

"It's great for you to have a loving father."

"I also have a loving mom."

Rirko's curiosity was gnawing on him. "What did you parents say about me?"

She smiled and laughed a little. "My mom asked if you're always a jerk."

Rirko frowned and crossed his arms. "Okay. _Why do all the moms hate me?_ "

"I told them that you're the perfect kind of jerk. The one cares." Rirko was stoic, but inside, he was touched.

"Hoshino?!" The two turned around to see Leopon running towards them. They were in jumpsuits, as well. Reunited with her friends, Leopon was laughing although Hoshino was holding her side a little. Apparently, the rest of Leopon knew Hoshino's situation. Their faces ranged from shock to excitement. After a while, they all lined up in front of Rirko.

Nakajima stepped forward. "Thank you, for defending Hoshino. Now, she can return to Sensha-do, with us! Even if she can't ride a tank yet, at least she's here, and that's what counts!" As they bowed, Rirko felt like a feudal lord being greeted by his retinue.

He nodded. "Can you get the tanks ready for deployment?" Leopon ran excitedly towards the sheds, with Hoshino not far behind. He could only sigh and admire their youthful energy.

* * *

 **Oarai's Carrier Ship – Town Square – Morning**

Ami had a morning engagement with a representative coming out of town. But, not just any representative. Sporting her dress uniform, she looked at her watch.

"9:00 am. She said she would be here." As she sat inside a café, someone brought her some black coffee. Taking a sip, she took in the homey atmosphere. This was a place Ami usually frequented. Either when starting a long day or ending it, she had always found this place to be a relaxing one. She was about to take another sip when suddenly…

"AMI!" A booming voice broke the usually, silent café with everyone's snapping and looking for the source. Sure enough, it came from near the entrance. Scanning with her black eyes, it was a short-haired woman wearing a pink hairband. She appeared to be the same age as Ami. With bright blue pants, with a dark blue long-sleeved sweater, she unzipped her silver coat before walking towards her.

" _Loud as always. I guess that's one of the reasons I like her_." Standing up, Ami went to embrace the woman. "Leslie! Long time, no see!"

"Long time, no see, I bet. It's been what? Six months tops since the last time we met?" Leslie Thomas, Tankery enthusiast, hailing from the States. She was a rival and friend to Ami back when Ami was still in Kuromorimine's Sensha-do team. As the two sat down, both smiled at each other. Clearly, they enjoyed each other's company.

Ami continued to sip her cup. "Yeah, well six months can be a long while. When I heard you'd be visiting Oarai, it was a perfect chance to catch up."

"Thank God I visited on the weekend!" A waiter came up to Leslie. "Water, for now, thanks." As he bowed, she continued her conversation. "Say, they wouldn't be selling beers here, would they?"

"Are you stupid? Of course, not! We can always go to the bar later. Besides, they wouldn't be selling it at this hour, you know that."

Leslie laughed it off. "Details, details. I was hoping that time zone changes would be in effect here."

"That's not how time zones work, you know."

The two-spent a while reminiscing on past stories. Leslie was part of an international student program when she met Ami. Initially, Ami engrossed herself in the Nishizumi style so much she could be seen just as rigid as Shiho. No surprised that she was bothered by Leslie's opposite personality. Loud, hyper, and friendly to everyone she met. Just like Kay in Saunders. When the two fought on the battlefield, Ami was hit bad. Leslie was the first responder, making sure she was alright.

Afterwards, they started to open to one another, and it seemed that Leslie's personality rubbed off on Ami. Although the program was only for a semester, they were good friends afterwards and vowed to keep in touch.

"So, what have you been up to? Last time, you said you were quitting your job as a Tankery mechanic to try to get something else."

Leslie nodded and crossed her arms. "Yup, that's right. And, you'll be happy to know that I've gotten the job!"

Ami smiled, pleased with her friend's success. "Well, congrats! What's the new job, then?"

Leslie looked Ami square in the face. She motioned her to come close. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, I'm still on probation. But, I guess I can say to you. I've gotten a job as a talent scout/ liaison representative for the Alliance.

Ami's eyes grew. "The…the Alliance?"

"That's right."

The North American Tankery Alliance (NATA), was a group created at the end of the Vietnam War. Facing a surplus of tanks, the North American governments decided to follow their Eastern counterparts and make tank riding a popular hobby. However, Tankery lacked the spiritual aspects of Sensha-do, and the practice was used primarily for sport competitions. Despite years of effort, Tankery was unable to gain the same level of popularity that Sensha-do did in Japan, and it seemed that the Alliance would fall into obscurity.

That was, until Sensha-do's sudden regain of popularity in the East.

Soon, the entire world was on the tank craze. The Alliance saw a massive increase in memberships, with chapters and teams being reactivated. Schools and clubs were purchasing more and more tanks and supplies as students and enthusiasts flocked to the rapidly rebuilding teams. More than that, the current leadership had taken a drastic change in recruitment from a passive role to a more proactive role. Establishing branches in South American, Europe, parts of Africa and Australia, it had become a juggernaut of an organization focused on the pursuit of Tankery.

They also aimed to change their organization name to omit the "North American" part in order to better reflect the global scope of the group. Ultimately, the executive decided to defer the decision five years from now. In the off chance that the Alliance would flop and have its organization limited to North America.

The Alliance had many assets, many abled bodies and many affiliate partnerships with other like-minded organizations. Except for the Japan Sensha-do Federation.

The style schools were opposed to joining an Alliance that treated Sensha-do as a universal sport. To them, it was a livelihood and not to be taken lightly. The Alliance faced so fierce a resistance that they called a suspension to all talks with them until the Federation, themselves, would reach out to them. In the meanwhile, the Alliance would not move into any of the Federation's territories. That included Asia and, most importantly, the Carrier ship program.

Ami was awestruck by her friend's good fortune. "This is big. An Alliance job is a huge thing for you!"

Leslie was ecstatic. "I know, right! I am so hyped! I wanted to share this with you!"

"You could have written," Ami said, smugly. Leslie brushed it off.

"Then I couldn't tell you face-to-face!" As the two laughed, Leslie's tone became serious. Ami picked this up immediately. "Actually. The pleasure was half the reason I'm here. The other…is business."

"Oh? Shit, what's she going to say?" Leslie then took out a big white blank envelope.

"You know how the Federation was anal about not joining the Alliance. Well, that resistance has been falling apart over the years. It started when they started organizing the world tournament together," the American explained.

Ami remembered that her sensei had taken seen it as an opportunity to showcase the superiority of Japanese and, more specifically, the superiority of the Nishizumi style though Ami also suspected it was a ploy to get the Alliance to stop pestering the Federation for cooperation. In Shiho's mind, the lack of a spiritual aspect was a weakness in the Western teams that the Nishizumi style could exploit to their advantage. The Japanese government agreed to back the tournament because of the international prestige that a Japanese victory would bring as well as the boon it would give in foreign relations with many important dignitaries coming to watch the matches.

"However, it came crashing down when Japan's Mental Health Initiative had their conference."

"Seriously? The Alliance was keeping tabs on that?" Ami asked skeptically.

"Hey, mental health is starting to become a thing," Leslie defended, "Having young guys and girls shooting at each other in a war machine, simulating live combat, that's something that the Alliance hadn't considered before either. The amount of outcry that the Alliance has been subjected to over this issue makes the JMHI thing look like a schoolyard brawl."

"So, what happened at the conference that changed everything?"

Leslie shifted herself a little, folding her hands. "From what I could gather, after that conference, there were some stakeholders and family members of various style schools that started talking about moving forward. They cited the old traditions of Sensha-do being a problem; needs to be modernized for the sake of the practitioners. There was a lot of backlashes, but the issue was being brought up by prominent members of their respected organization or members of the family."

Ami started to become uneasy. The JMHI's intention was to raise awareness of mental health in Sensha-do. Now it seemed that their intent was being taken as an opportunity to flip Sensha-do on its head. To have it something akin to Tankery. "Shit. I didn't know this was happening."

"I would imagine the style schools would want to keep this under wraps. However, just a few weeks ago, the Federation sent out a petition to the Alliance. They're asking to participate in joint exercises and practices with our schools in North America."

"Seriously?" Ami bit her lower lip. Cross training was not an unfamiliar concept to her as she had trained with the American tankers. But the Federation had always kept a hostile stance to their Alliance counterparts. Now, they want to train with them?

"A few days ago, the intelligence division of the Alliance found out the reason for the Federation's shift of opinion. Apparently, …someone here made a very damn good argument."

"W-Who?" Leslie took out her phone. She loaded up a video. What Ami saw shocked her. It was the time when Rirko was making his speech. Ami watched the entire thing from start to finish. It was Rirko, alright. Passionate, animated and able to catch the attention of the crowd. When it was over, Ami looked silently at her friend.

"He's persuasive, isn't he."

"Y-Yes…he is."

"Anyways, I'm on orders to deliver this to him." There were a couple of documents that Leslie pulled out from the envelope. Some of the papers were stapled. "Since you're the Sensha-do representative for this school, it's cool that you look at them. That way, we can assure that the Alliance is honest with the Federation." Ami scanned the documents.

Looking at them, she started to feel a burning sensation in her chest. She felt distraught and couldn't hide it. Ami looked at various papers before putting it down. Shaking, she raised her fist and slammed it on the table. She put her hands on the table, looking down.

Leslie was stunned. What did she say that upset her? "Ami? What's going on?" She touched her hand gently. Ami looked at Leslie with tear-filled eyes. She struggled to speak.

"That guy…h-he's my…m-my boyfriend."

Leslie stared at her. "Oh…shit."

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-Do Training Grounds – Late Morning**

Anglerfish and the rest of the teams arrived an hour after Leopon. Right away, they began their practices, then moving onto advanced tactics. Like Kuromorimine, this wasn't only a practice match. It was an opportunity to show the world the reason why Oarai won the Nationals in the first place.

However, as Rirko was quietly looking over the teams, he noticed something. The Panzer IV suddenly stopped and out came both Miho and Yukari. Both looked exasperated. The rest of Anglerfish piled out as well with nervous looks on their faces. Yukari and Miho headed towards the sheds, all the while arguing.

"A feint is too obvious, Yukari! Why don't you see that? Kuromorimine's going to know that the minute you move a tank towards the forest."

"What makes you say that, Miss Nishizumi? This is just a simple tactic. So simple, Kuromorimine won't even consider us using it!"

"Maho knows to consider all probabilities! This is no different! I'm telling you, she's going to figure it out. Then what's going to happen? The team will be sitting ducks!"

It was surprising to see Yukari and Miho arguing like this. A disagreement of tactics was standard, but to happen between two girls who had a great working relationship with one another? Yukari glared at Miho for a moment while Miho looked back. She looked just as defensive.

"Miss Nishizumi. You gave me responsibility for leadership in this match. Therefore, I decide which tactics to employ!"

"Did you learn anything from our previous match with Kuromorimine? No doubt that they have now learned how to be more adaptable in a situation! Your 'tactics' will quickly be see-through!"

Yukari's voice started to rise, "I considered all of our options carefully! Looking on past victories, analyzing all military texts that Kuromorimine may use in part of their strategy. A feint is the only way we'll draw the enemy towards an advantageous strike! Why don't you believe in this plan?"

Miho's voice equalled in intensity, "I look at facts, Yukari! I agree that the terrain can provide a decent cover, but barely enough for a feint. If you put your entire strategy into this, what will happen when they perform the unexpected? Consider everything to avoid putting the team at risk!"

Anglerfish looked uneasy of the back and forth argument. Rirko watched as well, crossing his arms. The teams started to move back into the sheds; breaking for lunch. However, the argument began to rile up. Both were equally frustrated.

Finally, Yukari had enough. She really tried to make Miho see her view, but clearly, she wasn't having any of it. "What's the point of making me the Commander for this match if you expect all of us to follow whatever you say regardless of if you're on the field or not?!"

"I don't mind you being the Commander! But your tactics are wrong! Everyone will be knocked out before you even put it into place!" Miho's face was fierce. It was a face no one ever saw before: a face of anger. It seemed that the argument would have escalated between the two, with everyone watching silently. Until…

 ***BWEEEP!***

The whistle sound broke everyone's concentration. Miho and Yukari, especially. Finding the source, it was Rirko who had a stoic look. Shaking his head slowly, he motioned the two apart. With a frustrated grunt, Miho went away towards the school. Yukari sighed and rejoined the team, preparing her closing morning remarks. Rirko couldn't hear exactly what Yukari was saying. He was too far away. After five minutes, the group broke off for lunch.

For this match, Yukari had every right to make the final decision on tactics. Miho had given authority to do that. She had run off in the direction of the school. "She's not gonna be happy that the building is locked…" Before he went, however, he saw someone approach him. It was Oryou from Hippo.

She bowed at him. "Mr. Nagasawa! I wanted to let you know that Hippo will be taking off earlier than the rest of the team. We're preparing a presentation about the Bakumatsu period for the Oarai Historical Society!" She was saying this ecstatically. Apparently, this was her specialty.

"Did you let Yukari know?" Nodding, she smirked a little. "Then it should be fine. Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome, sir!" Oryou was able to leave before her ecstatic look became a concerned one. "I've never seen something like that before."

"Like what?"

"Miho. She's usually so calm. She helps solves problems to make everyone happy. This was the first time I've seen her have an argument."

"Just like everyone else, we all have our disagreements. I'm pretty sure you had arguments with your friends, right? Just because you had an argument, does that mean you hate each other?"

"Absolutely not! I love my friends and how we support each other," Oryou proudly declared with hands on her hips. Putting her finger on her chin, she contemplated something else. "Mr. Nagasawa, what's your opinion between Commander Nishizumi and Commander Akiyama's decision on tactics?"

Rirko crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Well, it looks to me like Yukari's more of an academic. She doesn't even have half of the experience that Miho has. As you've seen first-hand, Miho's experience on the field has been invaluable."

"Yukari has always deferred tactics to Commander Nishizumi. I wonder why she's not doing that now?"

"Good question…" Rirko was wondering that himself. Why did Yukari, so hell-bent on using the feint when Miho, whose advice has proven both accurate and correct, had heavily advised her not to do so?

"This is gonna be the Battle of Jieting all over again…" Oryou said, glumly. She noticed Rirko looking at her. "Ever since Notojima, I've been brushing up on the Three Kingdoms Era history of China. It's a fascinating read!"

"I bet. You know what happens in that battle right?"

 _"Well, the Chancellor-Regent of Shu, Zhuge Liang was trying to conquer the Wei dynasty on his first Northern Campaign. He had sent Ma Su, his scholar protégé, to guard Jieting. Wang Ping, another general, went with him to help secure the city. However, when they get there, Ma Su decides not to listen to the general's advice. He also based his strategies from books making the fatal mistake of 'taking the higher ground' and stationing his army on the hilltop. Because he did this, the enemy was able to cut off the water supply to the Shu troops and then attacked them. This resulted in the Shu army suffering a significant defeat, the capture of Jieting, the retreat back to Chengdu with the execution of Ma Su just because he didn't listen to good advice."_

"So, what you're saying is…Yukari's making the same mistake of not listening to Miho?" Oryou nodded slowly. It was true. Yukari based her strategy on some books. But, on the battlefield, practicality trumps academics. At least, most of the time. "Can you break that entire spiel into a sentence?"

"Umm…" Oryou thought for a moment, putting her finger on her chin again. "Ma Su didn't listen and was defeated by his enemies?"

"Ma Su didn't listen and got blown back by his ego. He should have listened to his betters…Thanks for that, Oryou."

"But…what did I do?" Oryou didn't get her answer because Rirko departed from her intending to find Miho.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Main Entrance – Afternoon**

Rirko found Miho right where he expected her to be: on the entrance steps. As he approached her, he saw her hiding her head on her knees.

"Miho?"

"I'm sorry…" was the muffled reply.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"That I acted that way. I shouldn't have."

Rirko sat next to her. "We're only human, Miho. But, I must admit I've never seen you act this way before. Yukari is making a very, big mistake, isn't she?"

Miho's head shot up, looking angrily at him. "It's stupid! Maho's going to see that feint a mile away! While we're trying to set up, she'll have an ambush waiting for us. When we put the plan into action, they'll allow us to spring it but will blindside us using the cover of the forest. The match will be over with the team scattering away."

"And you've explained this to Yukari."

"Many times!" Miho made an exasperated sigh. "She's just not listening to me." This made her sad. Before, Yukari was always following Miho's lead. Now, it seemed her opinion was being disregarded.

"Do the other Commanders have any problem with this plan?"

"The order still stands. All decisions of this match are final." Miho looked away, unsure of what to do.

"What will happen, Miho? If we go through with this?"

"…we're going to lose…"

"So, let's lose."

"WHAT?!" Miho suddenly stood up, shocked by the proposal. "Lose intentionally? But, that'll affect the morale of the team!" She still remembered how the Kuromorimine team's spirits were after the Pravda match two years ago. The prospect of that happening again scared her.

"Miho, how do we get better? I seem to remember asking you this question before."

"Uh…" Miho had to think on that. It came back to her after a while. "By…making mistakes."

"So, let's make a mistake. Another question. Why are you the Commander of this team?"

"Because…everyone trusts me?"

"No."

"Because I have experience."

"Nah."

"Because I'm a Nishizumi?"

"Hell no."

"Mr. Nagasawa! Come on! Tell me, then!" Miho's whining, while lightly stomping on the ground, made her look cute. Rirko smiled.

"Because you made the most mistakes!" Miho's eyes filled with revelation. She had made a lot of mistakes during her time at Sensha-do. Out of the entire team in Oarai, Miho was the only one that not only won the most battles but lost the most as well.

"When we make a mistake, it may hurt at first. But then, we learn from it and do better next time. Yukari won't be budging from this decision anytime soon. But, if what you are saying is correct, then Oarai will lose. Not only will this give Yukari and the others an opportunity to learn but also to teach them the value of listening to sound advice."

Miho didn't like the idea of hurting her friends. "I don't want them to be disappointed by this though. This will no doubt affect them."

"If not this match, then the next match. And so on. Whoever heard of an undefeatable team? Oarai lost some battles and learnt from them. Let this battle be a learning opportunity. You're not practicing with Kuromorimine for nothing."

True, it was an opportunity to get better. Especially, with the Nationals coming up. "I'm still not sure about this, Mr. Nagasawa."

"Hey, take it or don't. It's your call." Rirko started to walk away. "Oh, and the school's closed. I don't have the key, so you're stuck out here with the rest of us."

Miho tried to go inside before but failed to do so. "Noooo…"

"Was that sarcasm, Miho?"

She smiled. "Mild teasing, sir."

"One more thing. Don't tell her 'I told you so.' Being a sore winner is just as worst as being a sore loser."

Miho was sore about Yukari's stubbornness. However, she didn't want to hurt her any more than she did with her argument. She nodded hesitantly. Accepting this, he walked away leaving Miho starting back towards the sheds. She pondered on the counsellor's words.

"Oarai losing? He's right. Whoever heard of an unbeatable team?"

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Sensha-Do Training Grounds - Afternoon**

Yukari was still fuming while eating her lunch. Anglerfish ate silently, for fear of anything they said would set her off again. Like Miho, this was a side that they never saw before. However, after fifteen minutes, her face began to soften, and she started to regret how she acted towards Miho. She was someone whom Yukari obviously admired.

Seeing this, Saori decided to go into the breach and speak her mind. "Yukarin, how are you?"

"Horrible." Yukari wore a tired expression. More than that, guilt. "I can't believe I did that in front of everyone."

"To your defence, you did apologize to everyone." Hana, eating a chicken bento, decided to add herself to the conversation.

"But I didn't apologize to Miss Nishizumi herself. That's going to be tough…"

Mako asked the question on everyone's mind. "Why did you argue about tactics in the first place? You know Miho never steered us wrong."

Yukari reflected on this question for a while. Thinking back to her argument with Miho and how everyone just stared at them. This was saying something about their personalities. "Ever since Miss Nishizumi gave me the chance to lead, even if it is for one match, I felt driven to prove myself in her eyes. To let her know I'm ready to lead. I worked hard on this strategy and for her to dismiss it as a bad idea hurt me."

The group recalled how for the last couple of weeks the dedication Yukari had to steer the team in the right direction.

"I know we need to win. But sometimes the more obvious answer is the correct one."

"And you believe that Kuromorimine would never consider this feint because it's too obvious? You're banking on them over-analyzing our strategy?" When Mako asked this question, Yukari considered her words. Miho had said this, to an effect. But, at least to Yukari, it sounded condescending.

Now Yukari started to doubt herself. She thought that Kuromorimine wouldn't think of them using the obvious. But, she was putting everything on the line for that one outcome. What would happen if it didn't work?

Vigorously, Yukari shook her head. "It's a risk. But, it's a risk I'm willing to take." Anglerfish looked at each other nervously. Now they saw Miho's point. However, she was the Commander of this match. It was her call.

Five minutes later, Anglerfish saw Miho walking towards them. Yukari's heart skipped a beat. She passed everyone and went straight to Yukari, who stood up. Both looked at each other uneasily for a minute.

Miho broke the silence. "I'm sorry I went off on you like that."

"Me too."

"Regardless if I agree with your strategy or not, I made you the Commander of this match. We'll follow your lead."

Yukari grinned a little before bowing. "Thank you, Miss Nishizumi. This will work, I swear!"

Miho spoke of support, but her heart said it was wrong. Rirko had a point, though. One of the ways the team will learn was from past mistakes. In the distance, Rirko was laughing on the inside.

 _"Oh man, Oarai gonna eat it so bad."_

Near the end of the training day. For the rest of the afternoon, Yukari had them work on individual parts of the feint strategy. Miho supported them as best she could. Even she couldn't give them a half-cocked effort, no matter how bad the idea was. At the end of it, Yukari debriefed everyone, save for Hippo who left early for their presentation.

"With the match being on Tuesday, we'll have one last chance before the real thing. I want everyone to know that Kuromorimine will no doubt be at their best. Don't underestimate them."

Rirko sighed, in the background, _"but that's exactly what you're doing."_

"Everyone seemed to have the gist of the strategy. On Monday, we'll be going through it once again. I want this to go off without a hitch! Any questions?"

No one dared to spoke. Especially, what happened at lunch. "That's it then. Good job today!"

"Thank you!"

The day ending, Rirko still had to make sure that all the girls went home, off school property. _"I swear if one of these girls get left behind, I'm gonna kill someone."_ Each of the grounds walked towards the gate. Leopon was laughing and talking when they passed him. The entire group waved. Rirko was happy he was able to make Hoshino's family understand the importance of Sensha-do. Even, if the decision was arbitrary.

"Mr. Nagasawa!" Turning, he saw Yukari running up to him. She bowed as the rest of Anglerfish walked over. "Thank you so much for today!"

Rirko nodded, although he was tired from the day, he forced a smile. "No problem, Yukari. Were you able to square things away with Miho."

"Yup! Miss Nishizumi gave me her support! Tomorrow, we'll see if there are any holes in the strategy that needs to be addressed, but I doubt it will be anything too major. Me and the others are going out to eat. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." As Yukari bowed and ran towards Anglerfish, Miho gave Rirko a glance. Both knew what was going to happen. However, it seemed, that Miho agreed with him. Oarai's team would lose, and they would learn from the experience. The Sensha-do training grounds became silent again. As Rirko was locking up, he thought about Ami.

 _"I didn't hear anything from her today. I wondered what happened to her. I hope she's okay."_

Little did he know.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Ami's Apartment – Evening**

For the entire day, Ami didn't contact Rirko. For a good reason. Her meeting with Leslie ended on a sour note. It wasn't on the fault of Leslie, but rather with the Alliance. Laying down on the couch, in her evening wear, she brooded over today's events. After her meeting with Leslie, she felt so horrible that she didn't want to do anything else for the rest of the day.

She planned to visit Rirko, to hang out. But didn't. She wanted to text or call him, to check up. But didn't. Now, it was the evening, and it would have been the perfect opportunity to pop in at his place to spend some time.

Of course, she didn't.

Instead, she spent the better part of that evening. Brooding. Thinking about what to say to him. _"Just when we hook up, this happens. This is terrible. This has to be a sick joke."_ Getting up, she walked over to the kitchen to grab herself a beer. It had helped her calm down before. Today, not so much. Slumping down on the couch, she continued to think.

 _"Leslie will be telling him tomorrow. We can always fight this! But then…"_

She was racking her brain on this all night. Even when she was going to bed, with the lights off and herself under the covers of her own bed, she was tossing and turning. Ami stared at the ceiling, with the night lights illuminating part of her room.

 _"I hate this. I hate this so much. Why does it have to be this way? It's not fair!"_ Closing her eyes, she couldn't accept it but had no choice. It was way over her head.

Leslie would meet up with Rirko tomorrow at the school. She couldn't face him. At least, until she was confident in making a case to stand up against this decision. It was an unfortunate circumstance. One that no one wanted.

The Alliance wanted him. By the authority of his Board, and per the agreement between them and the Alliance, he was to be replaced and recalled back home by the end of the first week of January.

* * *

 _ **Sometimes all good things must come to an end. Will he fight or will he stay? Hope you enjoyed.**_


	41. Gathering Storms

_**"The Commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerity, benevolence, courage, and strictness." - Sun Tzu**_

 _ **That's it. I put a quote up there because I have nothing new to say.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's Office – Early Morning**

Sipping on his morning coffee, Rirko looked outside. The figure of the town greeted him, and he remembered that he was docked with Kuromorimine. Tomorrow, both teams would be fighting for supremacy.

But afterwards? It was the last week of classes before school broke for the holidays. Already, he had seen the halls being decorated to mark the festive season. His mind was so preoccupied with the Nishizumi affair that he had totally lost track of time.

 _"7:20. She'll be here soon."_ This remark gave him pause. Now that Miho was able to tell her true feelings, she would be ready to start healing after years of heartache and strife. The question became: would their weekly sessions be necessary?

That would be something that Miho would have to decide herself.

As the appointed time loomed, he also thought about his relationship with Ami. Right, he had developed feelings for her but still felt that he needed more time to think about the possibility to take their connection to the next level. The thought of this made his stomach turn.

 _"This sucks."_ Frowning, he wondered if he was worthy to have such a remarkable woman in his life. This was something he didn't personally, care for…but she did. For her sake, he would keep up the ruse of caring.

Three reps from the door broke his concentration. "Into the fray, once again." The door opened and walked in the younger Nishizumi. She smiled brightly at him and bowed.

"Good morning, Mr. Nagasawa. I hope you are well."

"And to you as well, Miho. Have a seat." Everything was in place. The plastic cups and jug positioned on the table. The chairs installed in their proper order. All is needed were the two to sit down for their weekly chat. As Rirko took his spot, he noticed Miho looked preoccupied. It seems that yesterday's events with Yukari affected her. Although he said to take whatever he said under advisement, he felt that him giving instruction to her was an order. Not an individual thought.

So long had this girl's mind been programmed to follow the orders of her betters. If she wanted any chance of being comfortable in individuality, that would have to change.

"This will be the last week of school before you break for the holidays. Are you excited about that?"

"Um. Y-Yes, very! I'll be a good break from all the school work I have to do."

"Funny. I hear the enthusiasm, but I do not see it. You wouldn't happen to be still hung up on what happened yesterday, would you?"

Miho's slight wince gave it away. "It seems that you are."

"Last night. I stayed up late thinking about it. Even though I said I would support Yukari in this, it still feels wrong."

"What's the reason for that, then? Do you know?"

Miho took a minute to think it through. It had, no doubt, been on her mind since yesterday. "I love my team and my friends who are on it. Me sabotaging their efforts by not doing anything, for the sake of them learning a lesson. It doesn't feel right."

"No doubt you are conflicted about this issue. You know the saying 'you hurt the ones you love?' Like I said, you can take it or don't. If not, then what are your options?"

"My...options...Yukari won't listen to me no matter how hard I fight her on this issue. It's wrong for me to sabotage the team if they desire victory."

"Then consider this, Miho. If they desire victory, wouldn't someone say anything about this strategy? Surely, the commanders or any other girl would say something if this was a bad idea."

She sighed. From the start of the school year, Miho had been working to have the team act independently. Half a year went by, and they had made great strides in advocating what was right and wrong for them. However...

"I fear that we're not at that stage of advocating yet, Mr. Nagasawa. They are always eager to follow the orders of others and take the free ride to victory."

"Is that the truth? Or is it something else?"

Miho looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well. Is it the fact they are looking for victory? Or, are they still unsure of their own abilities that they ask the opinion of those who are better than them. So, they will learn, emulate and later on teach what you teach. They'll get to that point. Waiting's the hard part."

"Hmm..." It was only recently that Miho started to trust her teammates entirely, without the reprisal of betrayal. Their reasoning for joining the Sensha-do for the team may sometimes be altruistic or for personal gain. But, nevertheless, they can work together for the sake of a common goal. They still need a leader for they were still new.

"So, what will you do? You already said you yourself said that you're all for Yukari's feint strategy. If you backpedal now, it'll cause problems." Groaning, Miho slumped on the chair. After a minute, she sat right up and poured herself a glass of water.

"I've already committed to the action. There's nothing more I can do." Rirko was amused, and Miho caught on. "Or, am I wrong?"

"True, you can't do anything now. However, it doesn't mean the commanders themselves are not to be counselled on 'good advice.'"

"Mr. Nagasawa...what are you suggesting?"

He shifted his chair a little and looked right at her. "We know that this will be a total flop. You know it, the commanders know it and guess what? Yukari knows it deep in her heart. That being said, what would you do if you, yourself, are caught in that counter-attack?"

Before Miho could answer, Rirko interrupted her. "Hold that thought. That thought can be just a subtle suggestion. The commanders can decide if they want to act upon it or not."

"But, Mr. Nagasawa? Isn't that undermining Yukari's authority?"

"You wouldn't be ordering. Just...making a remark. They would decide if they want to act upon it. Well?" Rirko was suggesting undermining Yukari's efforts, even after all of the work she did to prepare for this one match.

Even though Miho had given the job of a commander to Yukari, it didn't mean that Miho's ego was satisfied. The fact that she was willing to argue her point with Yukari, who was within her right to decide tactics, meant that she was not ready to give up her position of leadership. Would Miho supersede Yukari and tell the commanders what to do when the plan failed? Or, would she let it happen?

Rirko was silent and felt terrible about leading Miho off on a trap. However, he needed to know: what kind of commander she was. The one that was willing to use subterfuge to satisfy her own ego, or the one who would let her team take the loss to learn something. Both options were frowned upon by the young commander. But those were her only options.

Miho looked at him fiercely at his stoic face. "With respect, Mr. Nagasawa. I believe in Yukari. Regardless of if she fails or not, I will not rob her of her opportunity as a leader. I will let things happen because of her decisions on the field." Crossing her arms, defiantly, she made known her choice.

Rirko smiled at her. "Miho. That was the answer I'm looking for."

"Eh?" She stared at him.

"And probably... this is the answer you were looking for. What can you do? It seemed you've answered your own question."

Thinking about it now, Miho's brain connected the dots. But she felt hurt. "I don't like it when you do that, Mr. Nagasawa. When you make me think."

"Part of my job, Miho." Rirko softly chuckled, pouring himself some water. "Besides, you're the one who was questioning Yukari's capabilities as commander in the first place." Miho sat down and looked at the floor. "This entire thing can be summed up in a single fact: you didn't believe in Yukari."

"I... it's not..." Confronted by this, Miho became flustered. Having someone point this out made her heart jump. Yukari, the friend who was with her through and through in her times of need, who now needed her support and she didn't believe in her. Guilty, she hung her head and held her hands together.

Rirko was taking a risk by breaking one of counselling 101 rules. Confrontation. "Why did you not believe, Miho? Don't you know the power of believing?"

It looked like Miho was in pain. She gripped her hands tighter and gritted her teeth. "I feel better if it was a plan I know well. I can't be in Yukari's head."

"A plan that you know well, huh?" He started to gather the facts. First, the argument. Second, the hesitation to support the feint. And now, this statement. "Is it because you weren't the one making up the plan, Miho?"

Silence, once again. Miho looked uncomfortable as she fidgeted her fingers; eyes darting back and forth. Rirko made a mistake by making an insensitive remark.

"The team is going out on their own. The problem isn't its members, nor is it your disagreements with Yukari. It's your own ego." First her ability to command and now no one was listening to her. The fear of being useful reared its ugly head. He waited patiently for her. Sat there and waited.

Then, he realized his error. "Ah, crap. I'm sorry if that came off as rude."

"N-No! No…it's fine. You're right. I'm not comfortable about it because I didn't make it. So many uncertainties, the match could end any, which way."

"Has she been seeking out your advice, Miho? I would imagine that she would turn to you for help on her first command."

Miho shook her head, gently. "She did, at first. But afterwards…she started to make arbitrary decisions without any input from anyone. Everyone just went along with it."

"And you, Miho? How did she take your advice? How do you feel about it?" Her face wore a pained expression. Most likely as time went on and Yukari began to make more decisions, at one point she had stopped listening to Miho altogether.

He could only imagine Miho's pain and took a stab at it. "Hurts…huh?"

She looked at him. "…how could you tell?"

"Considering what you've lost. Your ability to command, to plan. Even your advice, no one seems to care. Even if it is only for one match, it must hurt not to be heard anymore."

"It's not everyone…It's just…Yukari. Only Yukari."

"How so, Miho?"

"I used to teach her things. Talking to her about my experiences, specifics of tanks, how to be a leader, being supportive of people. She learns from me. And now…"

"Now that she took on the mantle of leadership, she acts as if she knows everything. So, you think she doesn't need you anymore."

Nodding, she wiped her eye with her sleeve. This fact broke her heart.

"People tend to let their egos drive them down the wrong path. Yukari may act she knows everything, but you and I know that is far from the truth. Her not listening to you is her fault, not yours. Don't take responsibility for something you have no control over. As an advisor, you can only show and illustrate facts. But ultimately, Yukari will make the final decision. The onus of success and failure is upon her."

Miho had felt that because she gave Yukari the opportunity to lead and failed to convince her to abandon what looked like a flawed strategy, it was her fault. People would blame Yukari for the loss. She knew that feeling better than everyone.

"She's my friend. I want to spare her from the pain of failure. It hurts."

"Losing a battle and sometimes the respect of your peers as a result. That's one of the burdens of command." She didn't know how to think about this.

Understanding that she needed to let Yukari be free to experience leading a team, good or ill, she would no longer work against her. Twenty minutes until the start of the day. The sun, although covered with clouds, had risen. The noise of high school girls walking about filled the halls.

"I hope I helped you somewhat. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It okay. I know you're only watching out for me. I just need to let her go. It's hard, though."

"Young sparrows leave the nest one day. Do all you can. So long as your heart guides your moral compass, you can never lose your way."

Bowing, she grabbed her bag and exited the office. However, he heard her bump into someone.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"No sweat, kid. Hey? Aren't you…" There was no time for a conversation for Miho had made her way to homeroom in a rush. Someone else walked into his office.

Rirko bowed towards his guest. "Good morning. May I help you?"

"Maybe you can. My name is Leslie Thomas. Liaison to the North American Tankery Alliance. I've come on behalf of the Alliance and your board. I…have something for you."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Headmistress Office – Morning**

"And the lockers?"

Shiho sighed. "I'll reimburse you for the damage done to the lockers. I, again, apologize for my…daughter's outburst."

Shiho was on the phone with Headmistress Raidou of Oarai. When she found out about the dented lockers, she was much displeased. Taba already wrote a report of what happened on Friday when Maho went livid of Shiho's deception. Reviewing the security footage, Raidou expected full compensation.

She got it, of course. Which was surprising because of Shiho's knack of dragging on an argument for an hour before settling. Past experiences confirmed this.

"I'm surprised, Lady Nishizumi. It's only been ten minutes, and we're already settling? Just like that? I'd thought we would be here longer."

Making a small sound of annoyance, Shiho wondered if Raidou would catch on the difference in her demeanor. With her experience, she did of course. "My meeting with Mr. Nagasawa. It caused me to reconsider many things."

"Really? Do tell."

"You're prying, Raidou."

"I kid." Raidou made a small chuckle before continuing. "It seems that my counsellor has done the Nishizumi a great service."

Shiho had no choice but to accept this fact. "Yes, he has."

"Which brings me to another topic, Miss Nishizumi. You wouldn't happen to know the reason why his Board has broken his contract with MEXT and now has him leaving in the first week of the new year would you?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's Office – Morning**

 _"Those bunch of cocks."_

Rirko looked dumbfound at the documents before him. Leslie sat, uneasy with how he would take the information. The reports included a Letter from the Office of the Alliance - Main Branch, a Letter of Recall from his board and an agreement between his board and MEXT about his contract being broken.

The letter read as followed:

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Nagasawa,_

 _The North American Tankery Alliance (henceforth NATA), particularly its executive officers have noted the amount of outreach you have performed within the Sensha-do community on behalf of the west. Especially, with the Japanese Carrier School Ship Program. We are inspired by your commitment and your dedication to your craft and these under your charge._

 _Furthermore, we have also been made aware that because of your persuasive speech during the Japan Mental Health Initiative that we are now in talks with the Federation after what seems to be years of radio silence. We have you to thank as well._

 _With this, it is our extreme honour to present to you an opportunity for employment as an Alliance liaison within your board. Should you decide to accept our offer of employment, you would begin on the second week of January of next year. Attached is a job description of the duties you would perform in the capacity of a liaison as well as a contract that you can fax over, once signed._

 _We hope that you will consider our offer and wish you all the best in your future._

 _Sincerely, Mr. David Matthews._

 _HR Officer of NATA- Main Branch_

* * *

The next document was from his board:

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Nagasawa,_

 _We thank you for your commitment to the teacher's foreign exchange program._

 _We are informing you that your contract with Oarai Girl's High School has been changed, as per in the conditions of the contract. As we are deeply connected to the North American Tankery Alliance and its affiliate programs, we hereby recall you back to report to work in the capacity of a liaison with our board._

 _We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you and the people of Oarai. Rest assured, Oarai will be receiving a replacement counsellor to finish their school year with._

 _If you have any questions or concerns, please contact our HR department. Thank you._

 _Maggie Davis,_

 _Secretary of HR_

* * *

If this was someone's sick joke, he wasn't laughing. His life in Oarai was effectively over. As per the Board's M.O, they had screwed him of yet another opportunity to work with the students he liked. Worse, the possibility of him and Ami being together had now fallen off the rails. Unless he or she was willing to make a lot of sacrifices to be together, he didn't know how it could work.

Leslie saw his face contorted in anger. Clearly, he liked it in Oarai. His reaction was just the same as Ami's. Albeit subtler.

"They can suck a fat cock for all I care." Rirko put the documents down on the desk and looked Leslie square in the face. "Does the Federation rep know about this?"

She nodded her head. "I had her review the docs before coming to you. She was just as upset as you are."

"What else did she tell you?"

"That you're her boyfriend. That you mean a lot to her and shit's probably gonna hit the fan for Oarai's Sensha-do team." Rirko stared at her with his jaw open.

"Me and Ami go way back," she said meekly. She folded her hands in her lap. "So, what's your decision?"

"Do I even have one?" Rirko got up and walked around. "It seems the entire executive of the Alliance is on my ass for some reason. Even if I quit the Board, they'll probably make up some reason for me to return."

"The Alliance does have a great degree of influence everywhere."

"I can't apply for any sort of citizenship in Japan. It'll take a long time for an application to process. I can try and fight it, but then it may involve innocents."

"So, what will you do?" Leslie was genuinely interested. But, she could see that he was affected by this.

"…nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Rirko said mournfully, shaking his head. "I'm f**ked."

Seeing Rirko resigned to his fate like that left Leslie speechless. "I thought you a fighter, Mr. Nagasawa. I would imagine that you would find a way to resist this."

"How do I fight something that is out of my control? No matter how much I look at it, it seems that my options are limited one way or another. Either due to the influence of another or time constraints. Unless you have a solution."

Leslie shook her head. "I'm supposed to remain impartial on this." Truthfully though, she was conflicted. She had an obligation as a liaison to the Alliance but still wanted to make sure that Ami was happy as well.

Rirko looked silently at the documents again. These were official. All his options were either time constrained or not viable. He was trapped but then again, he could always resign from the Board. However, his Board provided a work visa. Unless MEXT gave him a job, he wouldn't be ineligible to stay. What to do? Sighing, he turned to Leslie, "When do you need this answer by?"

"By the end of this week. Before school ends."

"Let me talk to Ami first. Then I'll decide what course of action to take." Leslie accepted this answer. Ideally, she would have wanted an answer ASAP. But now she knew the relationship between him and her best friend. Gathering her things, she started to leave.

"Ami was very upset when she found out about this. Obviously, you mean a lot to her. But can the same can be said for you?" Giving off one skeptical glare, she closed the door. Leaving Rirko by himself, he knew that his future in Oarai would be decided by the end of the week.

He texted Ami. " _We need to talk_." There was no reply.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

With tomorrow being the match with Kuromorimine, Yukari wanted everyone to know the feint strategy inside-out. It appeared that the team was on a unified front.

Keyword being 'appeared.'

On the inside, in each individual team, there was a difference of opinion. The argument between Yukari and Miho sparked controversy on who's on the right. While some felt comfortable in Yukari's ability to lead, others had depended on the wisdom and experience of Miho. For her to take a backseat in the entire affair. This made everyone on edge for they had no idea how things would turn out.

And what would happen if the strategy did fail? One of Miho's traits was to use unconventional and creative tactics to turn matches around. Yukari, unfortunately, didn't have this. As they were all given their orders, everyone seemed to have an opinion on the issue.

* * *

 ** _Duck and Leopon_**

Each team were practicing their own part in the feint. Leopon and Duck team were working on shooting accurately. Their role was closing in on the enemy and shooting from behind. The theory behind this was that while the main force was distracting the enemy forces, they would swoop down, pincer style. A quick kill.

But, there were concerns. While the Tiger had good defences, the Tiger was unreliable and prone to break down. It couldn't be counted on in such an essential step in the strategy. This was the primary concern for the two.

"How can we do anything against Kuromorimine's heavies?" asked Noriko. She and her team, along with Leopon (with Hoshino) and Duck were waiting for their barrels to cool down before practicing again. Hoshino was watching from the sidelines.

Nakajima shared the same concern. "If Yukari is expecting us to go full throttle on an enemy, you can pretty much chalk it up as a suicide run."

"Well, I'm not trying to die," Taeko said, with a frown. "I like winning like the next girl, but if we don't have the proper strats for this match, then we might as well have thrown in the towel."

"One question," asked Shinobu. "Why didn't you say this during your commanders' meeting with Yukari?"

"Were all three of you not thinking about this during this time?" added Akebi. The crews did or say nothing, save for looking at each other shamefully.

Hoshino was the one to break the silence. "Didn't you say anything? Anything at all?"

"W-well, Yukari looked dead set in instituting this plan."

Noriko added, "And the argument she had yesterday with Commander Nishizumi. She doesn't look like she'll be changing her mind anytime soon."

"That's not the point!" Everyone turned to Suzuki, who had a fierce look. "You're supposed to be looking after your team! Speaking for them! You're telling me you didn't because you're scared?!"

"You kiddin' me, Suzuki?" Nakajima shot back at her. "We've always followed orders! That's how we did it! We listen to the commanders and get the job done! Miho made Yukari the commander! Therefore, we're to follow her lead!"

"Don't give me that! Miho had always listened to people. So, what? You tellin' me Yukari can't do the same?" Taeko was saying what the others were thinking.

"Is Yukari actually not listening to you? Or are you just assuming?" Tsuchiya was confused. They never had a problem with Yukari until now.

"You girls don't understand," Nakajima wore a frown as she ran over the situation "Yukari listened to us back at Notojima and here. But, with the match date closing in, the other commanders started to doubt her abilities. Of course, no one said this out loud. No one wanted to insult her."

Noriko butted in quickly. "Everyone felt Miho should lead. She's been our commander for the longest time."

"But, here we are. Yukari's been working hard, and everyone appreciates her. It's just…just "

"Facing Kuromorimine and Yukari being new, how can we win without Miho?" Tsuchiya and the rest of the teams weren't the only ones facing this dilemma.

They all rested silently until it was time to resume practice.

* * *

 ** _Turtle and Tortoise_**

Turtle and Tortoise were working on their ambush. Their job in the feint was to attack the incoming enemy when they have been lured in. While Anzu sat and ate a potato chip, Momo was overdramatic…. again.

Yuzu was the sole audience member to Momo's antics. She patted her on the head.

"How can Yukari expect us to set up an ambush when I can't even hit the broadside of a barn?!" Momo lamented the fact that accuracy was going to be a big thing in this battle. She was known to miss a lot.

"Did you bring up this fact with Yukari?" Yuzu had a concerned tone. Anzu shrugged.

"She said that our purpose is to disorient the enemy with this ambush. So, accuracy won't be an issue."

"Well, so long as Yukari knows about our shortcomings. She should know by now that Momo isn't our best shot."

"Yuzu! I'm right here!" Momo continued to cry while Yuzu tried to comfort her old friend with little success. Turtle's radio was still on. Tortoise was again listening to this when Emika shut off their receiver.

"God, she's annoying!" Emika tapped her foot. She wasn't in a good mood. Both Ichiho and Kii caught on quick.

Kill coughed a few times. "Is there something wrong, Emika?"

She sighed. "I feel that no one knows what's happening."

"I feel the same," added Ichiho, tapping her fingers on the tank's receiver. "This didn't happen when Nishizumi-sempai was in charge."

Kii agreed secretly but had to back up the present Commander. "Do you two have no confidence in Akiyama-sempai's abilities? We need to have faith that this strategy will work!"

"And do you have faith, Kii?" Both Kii and Emika stared at each other before the former lowered her eyes. Kii's silence confirmed her suspicion. "Then how can we believe in Akiyama-sempai if you don't? You're our commander, after all."

"I'm willing to give her a chance. Win or lose, we learn something." Kii smiled faintly while Emika and Ichiho nodded slowly.

There was a lull before Tortoise heard Momo's angry voice from outside the tank. She was yelling about why they turned off their receiver.

* * *

 ** _Mallard and Platypus_**

Mallard and Platypus' had one job. To act as scouts and attack only when ordered to. With their tanks, they can move freely and assist in the attack when the time was right. Simple, yet like the rest of the team, their intel gathering was the most critical task there was.

"No pressure," Sodoko said, as she was resting her teammates under a tree."

"Sodoko, are you okay? You're trembling a little." Moyoko was concerned while fixing her hair. Her time in the tank left it frazzled.

"I'm fine! It's not like we have the most important job in this entire operation!" Nozomi handed her bottle water, and Sodoko grabbed it from her.

"You're always telling us to show no fear when handling delinquents. Just picture our part like that! Show no fear and power on through!" Nozomi's passionate plea excited Sodoko and quelled her fears.

"Okay. Okay! I got this! We got this!"

"If you're done with your little pep rally, we have the practice to get back too." Mallard saw Platypus walking towards them. Sodoko didn't take kindly to Risa's tone.

"Insolence!" Sodoko yelled. "I wasn't nervous or anything!"

"Suuurrree," Risa drawled as she patted the Morals Committee leader on the back. Sodoko blushed furiously. Moyoko and Nozomi held her back comically while Risa took a water bottle to drink from.

"Risa, she's your sempai. Show some respect!" Maki was annoyed by Risa's attitude.

"What? She needed to calm down. I don't see the problem." Before Maki could speak, Yumisa butted in.

"Um. Risa's right. We should get back to practice. Unless you girls want to look totally foolish in front of everyone." She had a huge grin while saying this. Both girls stared at her.

"Yumi? That's not even remotely funny."

* * *

 ** _Hippo and Rabbit_**

Hippo and Rabbit's task was the same as Mallard and Platypus. Only, they were on the other side of the field. Rabbit team, especially Asusa, had a problem with their part in the feint. This was made more apparent when both teams were debriefing after their first round of practice.

"The Lee has good firepower. So, why are we only diversions? We should be the ones attacking!" The rest of Rabbit could see Azusa's frustration. Caesar put her hand on Azusa's shoulder.

"You heard Yukari, right? The Panzer and the Type 3 make for good diversions. Yukari's using Anglerfish as the bait so the enemy will go after them with most of their forces. Their job is not to beat them, but to stall."

"But the Lee has a better chance of taking out a tank or two!" Azusa pouted. Erwin just shrugged.

"There's just no pleasing people. At least when you're given the order, you can shoot all you want."

Ayumi wanted to know if her friend said anything regarding this issue. "Azusa, did you talk to Yukari about this?"

"Yes! I tried to tell her that the Lee has a better chance of drawing more enemy forces! That the enemy won't risk having a tank with good firepower shooting at them. All she said was the same thing that Suzuki-sempai told me!"

"Caesar!" Apparently, Caesar didn't want to be called by her last name.

"Whatever!"

Saemonza was tried by all the bickering. "Alright, we get it! Why don't you speak with Yukari after practice, huh? Make her see reason."

Azusa shook her head in frustration. "No. The match is tomorrow. There's no time to think up a new strategy. We just have to hope that Kuromorimine will take the bait."

Erwin stood silently during the entire exchange. While Rabbit and Hippo went back and forth about Yukari strategy, Oryou stood behind her friend. "You seem very quiet about all of this. What do you think?"

Taking a long look at Oryou, Erwin shook her head. "Yukari's a fool. While it sounds good on paper, I think she forgot the fact that Miho's sister is a gifted tactician worthy of standing alongside Guderian and Rommel. No doubt she'll find a way to rout us when we least expect it."

"So, you too, huh?"

"It's going to end up like the Battle of Camden. Yukari's been accustomed to Miho's strategies, so she assumes that something like this will take Kuromorimine off guard as well. But, no doubt that like us, they've been learning. Therefore, their tactics will have evolved."

"Overconfidence is the greatest enemy, after all. Just because we beat them once, it doesn't mean they'll be easier to beat."

Hippo's confidence in both Yukari's abilities to lead and her strategy left their morale low. Rabbit and Hippo continued to share their grievances before going in for another round of training.

* * *

 ** _Anglerfish and Anteater_**

When one is serving bait, a big enough decoy is always needed.

So, there were some heads turning when Yukari suggested that Anglerfish themselves would be acting as a decoy, along with Anteater. The gamers were stunned when they learnt about their role in the match. The Type 3 was suited to withstand this and would provide cover for Anglerfish. Anteater themselves didn't have much experience in feint retreats.

Nekonya tried her best to reiterate this fact to Yukari, in the hopes that she would choose another team. It wasn't out of cowardice, but concern that their skills proved inadequate for this job. Yukari rebuffed her during their break.

"Nekonya. The Type 3 will be only covering us from behind. You won't be shooting. The tank will be our shield against incoming attacks."

"But…but, Momoga isn't good at keeping up! Especially when using our speed stat to maximum!"

"All the more reason we practice!" She put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You and the rest of Anteater got this!" As Yukari walked away, Nekonya walked dejectedly to her teammates. She didn't have to say anything and made a collective sigh.

"I'm screwed," Momoga said mournfully, "She's asking us to do a level 7 quest but we're just level 4."

"All we have to do is our very best," Piyotan said, trying to cheer her up, "and hope the RNG is with us even we're lower level."

But it was no use. Anteater never participated in something so important. Typically, they would have been used as a support, not as a key to a strategy.

Nekonya made sure that no one was watching, save her friends. When the coast was clear, she punched a trunk of a tree; shaking it a little. "It's like sending us against a boss monster with level one weapons! She gives us too much credit!"

"True. Why does Commander Yukari give us such an important mission?" Momoga and the other girls were not confident in their own abilities. The fear of failure running high, they had to push it aside. Lest Yukari catch on and berate them for not 'believing in themselves.'

* * *

While Rirko allowed Miho to participate in practices while in a tank, she was still forbidden to join in an official match. She had spent most of her day, watching the other teams run their drills and all their individual parts. Although Oarai looked impressive, Miho's gut and eyes told her a different story.

That the team was out of sync.

"Young sparrows leave the nest one day, huh? They need to think for themselves. Even though we'll lose this battle, this will only make them stronger. They'll be able to think on their own. The commanders will be more forthcoming with their ideas and Yukari will learn how to be a better leader."

Looking at this perspective, Miho held her heart and stared at the sky. "Hurting the ones, you love. I think I'm starting to get what you were trying to say, Mr. Nagasawa."

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Late Evening**

While everyone went home for the night, Rirko was in his office. He had spent all evening, trying to figure out how he could turn the whole situation around. Most of all, his relationship with Ami was now in jeopardy. If he didn't do anything, then by next year in January he would be gone.

Ami didn't contact him for the rest of the day. Nor, did she come to practice that afternoon. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his neck. "This had better not be another Miho incident," referring to the time Miho got lost in a forest.

One of the things that were on his mind was what Leslie said when she was heading out the door of his office this morning:

 _"Ami was very upset when she found out about this. Obviously, you mean a lot to her. But, can the same can be said for you?"_

A part of him was happy that this happened. This disgusted him. He stared at the papers on his desk and sighed before rubbing his temples. "Damn, how the hell do I get into these things?" Deciding he could do no more, he decided to call it a day. Just then, there was a call.

It was Ami.

"Damn it." Giving a deep sigh, he prepared to speak with her. About it wasn't his fault. About how unforeseen circumstances wouldn't allow their relationship to work. "Hello? Ami?"

"You need to come here. One of yours."

"One of mine?" The voice on the other end wasn't Ami but it was familiar. "Leslie? Is that you?"

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Street Level – Late Evening**

Rirko went to the place that Leslie instructed him to go to. When he got there, there was Leslie…with a drunk Ami.

"Unmei no itazura de deaeta kiseki o dakishimete" (It was possible to play around with fate, to embrace you closely would be a miracle)

"What in the hell?" Rirko walked over to the two who were at curbside. "Leslie?" She had a wary look on her face.

She gave a deep sigh. "Thank you for coming."

"She's totally drunk, isn't she?" Leslie rolled her eyes at him, visibly annoyed.

"Mayowanai youni!" (I won't be lonely anymore)

"No shit she's drunk, Sherlock! What gave it away?!"

"The singing?" replied an exasperated Rirko, "She did this before."

"Oh, so because you saw her drunk once, you're an expert huh?" the American sarcastically remarked. Clearly, Leslie was hostile to him. He chose to ignore her remark.

"Just how many pints did she have." Leslie shifted her eyes. "Well?"

"About 7…maybe 8." The American put a finger on her chin as she tried to remember if Ami had anything else before her eyes widened. "A couple of shots too..." He looked at her dumbfounded. "Look, she was really pissed off and sad this morning when I called her, and this evening I thought I'd bring her to the bar to talk. I thought a bit of liquor can help loosen up the tongue. It was a good idea at the time!"

"Mogaite egaite yuku koi monogatari mou ichido koe o kikitai" (Once you reveal your feelings I won't need anything else)

Already stressed out by his situation, Rirko couldn't help but snap at her. "How? How do you do that, Leslie? How do you find a way to hit zero to a million in just one evening?!"

She suddenly screamed at him. "If it wasn't for your dumbass falling for her, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh, Oh-Oh so it's my fault?! I didn't ask for her to fall for me you know!" Now he knew the reason why she was so hostile. To her, he had made Ami unhappy.

"Futari itsuka sugao no mama deaeta nara tsuyoku dakishimete" (If someday the two of us, could honestly be together happily I'll hold onto you tightly.)

The two of them looked at each other for a while. Leslie was apparently at a loss on what to do. She clutched on the cell phone tightly. Rirko knew that getting Ami to a safe place took priority. "We need to get her home. _Now_."

"Well, I have no idea where that is."

"Well. It's a good thing I remember where it is then" he snapped before taking out his cellphone. "This will be yet another time I have to haul Ami back home."

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Ami's Apartment – Late Evening**

Rirko hailed a cab as before. The two sober adults took Ami to her apartment while she was singing at the top of her lungs. Rirko and Leslie's ears were ringing in pain. When they got there, she had settled down. Entering the apartment, Leslie went with Ami to her room and laid her friend there. Rirko sat in the living room. Entering, Leslie sat on a chair, breathing a deep sigh.

"Well, she's sleeping now."

"Thanks to you. That's good to know."

"If it wasn't for you knowing where she was living, I wouldn't know what to do. I just grabbed Ami's phone and hit the first number that was there."

"So, mine, huh?"

"Yeah." The two were silent for a while.

"Well, I should make myself scarce. Lest you want to yell at me some more."

"No! I…" Leslie was clearly regretting what happened on the street. "Look, I'm sorry. I was so caught up in the moment that I snapped. But, it's true…"

Rirko sat back down. "About her falling for me?"

She nodded gently. "You should have seen her face. She looked absolutely mortified. It was if I handed her a letter saying one of her family members died or something."

"You were only the messenger, Leslie."

"I didn't think much of it!" Leslie began to be animated in her response. "I didn't know you, and she were a thing!"

"Exactly. You didn't know. Hence, you were only the messenger."

"But…you do care for her, huh?"

He smiled softly and chuckled, "What gave it away?"

"You mean a lot to her. This is maybe the second time I've ever seen her this happy."

"Oh? What's the first."

Leslie grinned, "After our first match together. She was so hyped up about the entire thing!"

"That's a Sensha-do practitioner for you." The street lights illuminated the room. There was some moaning coming from Ami's bedroom. She was still in her dress uniform.

"You decided. Haven't you."

Rirko stared at her for a while. Then answered. "Yeah. I'm taking the deal."

"Why?"

"Because if it's not, for this reason, I'll be another. And another. They'll have me eventually. It's just a matter of when. Besides. If Ami was in my position…I'd totally let her go."

Leslie looked at him. He was genuine in what he said, and it seemed that it was painful for him. But he was stuck in a legal bind. The Alliance would coerce him to join, whether he liked it or not. "You still have until the end of the week. I want you to decide carefully."

Rirko then headed towards the door. "Yeah. I will. Will you be at the match tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I'm going to stay here for a couple more minutes. Make sure that Ami is comfortable. Thanks for your help."

"Hmm…Oh, you can use the key under the carpet to lock up. That's how I did it the last time."

"Thanks." As he walked out and closed the door, Leslie walked over the bedroom and took a glance at her friend and sighed. Ami was fast asleep. "What did you get yourself into, Ami? Of all the people in this world, why did it have to be him?"

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. A lot to look forward to in the next couple of chapters.**_


	42. Back In Your Own Backyard

**Sorry for the wait! There were a lot of canon stuff that we needed to add in. It is my hope that all of you will find this chapter satisfactory in its content and its direction. (Translation: hope you enjoy)**

* * *

Trust.

One of things leaders ask for. For their followers to trust them in making a mutual, beneficial decision for the sake of the whole. Sometimes, that's what people only want. Other times, a lot more.

When it came to Yukari leading Oarai against Kuromorimine, they trusted her because of Miho's endorsement. They didn't believe her with the mantle of leadership due to her own merits. A hard-working individual, yes. But, not as a leader.

At least, not yet.

* * *

 **Okinoshima Port – Early Morning**

Okinoshima was home to the Kuromorimine and Oarai Carrier Ships for a couple of days. The massive visage of the Graf Zeppelin easily dwarfing the Zuikaku. Even though it was early morning, the teams were hard at work preparing everything for the match.

Both teams unloaded their tanks, their tents and everything else pertinent to make a match happen. They were far away from each other, but they could each hear a distinct rumble each tank made when loading them unto the ground carrier.

The rumbling of various tank engines and clanking tracks resonated throughout the sleepy Okinoshima port as they drove off their ships. Some neighbours, who were blissfully asleep, were wide awake and rushing towards their windows to see what the commotion was about. But then, they would remember the match day and became excited. Something like this doesn't happen every day.

Sad that the same couldn't be said for Oarai. As the teams drove their tanks though the streets, each of them faced a various level of dread and uncertainty. Especially Anteater, who had been tasked with a crucial part of the feint strategy. This, coupled with the other teams' anxious behaviour was reminiscent of when they faced the University team months ago. All of them, no matter how much Yukari encouraged them or how dutifully they practiced and drilled, wouldn't change this one outcome.

They were going to lose…badly.

The same could be said for Kuromorimine, albeit for a different reason. While still gifted with the skills and talents of Maho, they've learnt something that shook them to their very core. That Maho had made up the stoic persona for the sake of her team. When the other teams learnt about the deception, each girl felt guilty about ostracising Maho on reputation and assumption alone. The tank commanders, after learning this, extended an olive branch to her by inviting her on a shopping trip. Slowly, she started to be more comfortable around her Commanders. Not as an officer…but as an individual.

It startled her teammates and some started doubting if the newfound revelations wouldn't weaken them in the upcoming match.

Both teams were going into this match with their own baggage. The question was: which side would fold first?

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Ami's Apartment – Early Morning**

The clouded sky partially hid the sun that broke through and hit Ami with a ray of light. Twitching her nose on the warm beam, she started to stretch herself awake. It felt nice…before the hangover began to set in. Her head was pounding and she honestly felt like ripping it off. As she got up, she noticed that she was still in her rather wrinkled dress uniform. Initially confused, she remembered vaguely what had happened the night before.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Bar – Late Evening – YESTERDAY**

The bar scene was surprisingly quiet. Save for a few patrons sitting sporadically around, Ami and Leslie, in her red shirt and blue jeans with the same silver jacket, perched on a barstool. Ami was on her second pint.

"I'm sorry I left like that. I feel like a total douche." Ami woefully told Leslie, taking another long gulp. She smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm just glad that we're able to meet up this evening." Taking a swig, she put her glass down and looked at Ami in a serious manner. "Listen…Ami…"

"I know what you're going to ask. If I'm good letting Rir go." Staring at her glass, she swished it around. "You know, we just started seeing each other. He said he would give this relationship a chance. To get to know one another on a more personal level. Funny how life messes you up like that, huh."

Leslie could see that this wasn't one of those jokes that were supposed to be funny. Seeing her friend affected by this broke her heart.

"Was this something you expected from the very beginning?"

Ami shook her head. "He was so into what he did. Helping the girls, being there. Then there was his jabs and funny comments. But, what really sold me was…his heart."

"His heart?"

"He genuinely loves the people he helps. He becomes so invested in whatever he's working on. You can say he's butting into other people's business, but so long it's about one of his students then he has every right."

"He's a good guy, isn't he?"

"One of the best I've ever known." As Ami took another long sip from her pint, Leslie noticed how she told her story in a miserable way. Deciding, she knew it may jeopardize her position at the Alliance. But like Ami, Leslie coveted loyalty and friendship above all else.

"You love him that much?"

"I…look, I've never felt this way before. It's happening way too fast to make sense of it all. Maybe it's a one-time thing or maybe it's something I'll never feel again. I wanted time to understand this."

"Unfortunately, the Alliance had other ideas."

Ami drank her pint's entire content in one gulp and wiped her livid face.

"They screwed everything up!" the captain angrily snarled as she banged her empty pint on the counter and signalled the barman for another one, "Now I only have a month to figure out if I actually want him or not." When Ami said that she wanted a relationship, it was during the heat of the moment. Both inebriated with one party emotionally fatigued after dealing with a family crisis.

Now Ami didn't know what she wanted anymore. Whether if it was indeed love or just a quick fling.

Leslie looked at the number of empty pints in front of her friend. "Dammit Ami! Listen." She took a sip of her beer and set it down. "I can say I haven't been in a relationship. I mean, I slept with guys, but never actually fell in love with one. But I have friends who say they would be willing to sacrifice anything in order to make the other happy. All this time, you've been telling me about how you feel. Tell me. If you care about him, then how do you think he feels?"

Ami saw one side of the coin. Her side. She hadn't considered how Rirko must have felt. He was the subject in question, after all.

"If you truly care for him, then let him decide for himself what he wants to do. Regardless if he goes or not, stand by your man. If the two of you want a relationship, you'll find a way to make it work. The two of you seemed strong-willed, after all. I'm not saying this as a rep for the Alliance, nor as a fellow Sensha-do practitioner, but as a friend. You think he wants to take this new challenge? To go?"

Ami emptied another pint before taking in what Leslie said, the nightlife and noise of the bar were silent to her. She was far too focused on what was going on in her heart. _"To go. To stay. What he wants? What I want?"_ It was too much. Ami slammed her empty glass on the bar. She roared as she swayed on her seat, "I need another drink! Bring me some shots!"

Leslie shook her head.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Ami's Apartment – Early Morning**

She laid there. Not caring about the fact, she was still wearing a dress uniform in bed. Not caring about the hangover. Not caring that she was being blinded by the sun.

Blinking a few times, she rolled onto her side and groaned.

 _"So, how much do I love. Do I love him enough…to let him go?"_

* * *

 **Umayama Battleground, Oarai Main Tent – Morning**

The sun was starting to rise higher over the horizon when the Oarai team came and began to set up their base. They were on top of a large hill, overlooking the battleground. While working on some last-minute logistics with Miho (who would be watching from the sidelines with Rirko), they were visited by Maho, Erika and Koume who came by to personally wish them luck.

And to do some light reconnaissance.

Miho saw Maho walking up the hill and ran out to greet them. When she was face to face, she noticed a definite change. There wasn't a tense atmosphere when they met on the battlefield before. It felt like when she was younger, and her sister returned home. She was also cracking a small smile.

"Sister!" Miho called out, with a huge grin. Maho nodded and returned the gesture.

"Hello, Miho. I hope you've been well." Miho nodding happily, she was joined by Anglerfish and the Student Council. Both parties greeted each other. While Koume was smiling gently, Erika was very quiet.

Koume stepped up. "We just wanted to wish you luck during your match. We're looking forward to learning a lot from Oarai."

"And you as well," Yuzu said, bowing. "We're grateful for having such a strong team as our opponent."

"Tell me, Miho. Will you be participating in this match?" Of course, Maho already knew the answer but had to make sure. Miho shook her head.

"No. I'll be spectating with Mr. Nagasawa. Yukari will be the one you will be facing today." Yukari gave a respectful bow.

"I hope to prove myself as a worthy adversary Miss Nishizumi."

"That remains to be seen." Maho had her game face on. Crossed arms, stoic stare, looking menacingly overall. "Prove to me why Miho highly regards you."

Yukari couldn't help but feel her blood run a bit colder under the senior Nishizumi's gaze.

"Y-yes…"

"Commander?" Erika whispered, jabbing Maho gently on the side, inconspicuously. At once, she changed her tone.

"B-but I wish you the best of luck out there. Remember, this is a practice match. We're here to learn from one another." Yukari and the others were surprised. These words sounded more genuine while her previous statement sounded forced.

"Anyways," Momo said, clearly not wanting to be there longer than she needed to be, "Our preparations are nearly complete. We'll meet at the designated time."

"Sounds good, let's head out!"

At least Anzu was the most enthusiastic out of the entire group. As Miho, Maho and the others departed from each other, Yukari noticed Erika staring at her. She stared back. Neither said anything.

"Erika!" Koume called out, waving.

Erika gave a solemn bow. She looked at Yukari full of regret. "I'm sorry." She then hurried off to her teammates, leaving Yukari bewildered.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

* * *

"Their composition hasn't changed. They're all models we faced previously. The new tanks they have are duplicates of those they already have," Erika reported to the other two Kuromorimine leaders while heading back to camp.

Koume agreed. "Yes. But the more tanks, the more room they have for inventing creative tactics."

"Although we're not facing Miho, Yukari can't be underestimated."

"She's a wild card. She'll have her own bag of tricks. We'll just have to act accordingly and act reactively. But her inexperience can play against her since she used to be Miho's loader."

Maho was walking silently while Koume and Erika were talking tactics. It was important that the two learn how to use the intel provided to formulate a strategy. Having Kuromorimine rely on the 'pass the ball to Maho' mentality had bitten them time and again. Each unit needed to be able to make quick decisions and adapt accordingly.

"How... How did I do?" The two saw Maho stopped walking. She had a look of concern on her face.

Koume smiled at her. "Pretty good, for your first time."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…just so used to hiding everything. To act like something I'm not."

"And how does it feel not having to put up a front?" Erika asked, expectantly.

Maho smiled and looked towards the sky. "Reinvigorating."

* * *

 **Umayama Battleground - Spectator's Stands – Morning**

Rirko watched the buzzing crowds and the battleground screen coming to life. Sipping on some coffee, he sat in a designated area reserved for school staff, coaches and other special dignitaries. He saved a seat for Miho.

Miho came about twenty minutes before the match. She had to look for him but was able to locate him bellow the crowd. Smiling and waving, she went to him.

He moved a little, making room for her. Miho looked around, "Where's Miss Chono?"

Rirko's mind shuttered from the event yesterday, heart racing. "Couldn't make it. Not feeling well."

"Oh. Okay. I hope she gets well."

"Sure. _I don't have to lie. She's nursing a hangover."_ The two watch as the stage was set and the judges took their places. Above them, the crowd was getting hyped up, expecting a good match.

"Oarai vs Kuromorimine. The return!"

"Wonder if Kuromorimine is still sore about losing?"

"Are you kidding me? They'll be out for blood!"

"Well, here's hoping that Oarai does a repeat. Although this is a practice match, the results will be like last year."

 _"Oh, how little you know."_ Finishing his coffee, Rirko watched as the announcer made her spiel about the rules, mention of those who supported the schools, any other information... "Blah, blah, blah." He had heard the same song and dance twice already. After the 3rd time, it was repetitive.

He turned to Miho, who had her focus on the screen. The tanks started to mobilize and soon were lined up, as per the norm. The judges began to move towards the centre and from each side some moving dots. Everyone knew it was the Commanders and their auxiliaries.

All the while, Rirko looked towards the bleachers. He didn't see any of the other Sensha-do commanders from the other schools.

"I would think the other commanders would be here," he pondered aloud.

"Remember M. Nagasawa, it costs a lot just to travel from one place to another. Plus, they have their own team to look after. Everyone's getting ready for the next tournament." Miho's response made sense. The commanders did have their own teams. They only came before because of the Winter Festival. "But…"

"Hmm?"

"They've been talking to me a lot more."

"Really?" Rirko was pleasantly surprised. He had forgotten that he spoke to the Commanders about supporting Miho back in Notojima. "What did they talk about?"

"Oh, you know. Just talking about random stuff. How everything is with Sensha-do and other topics. Darjeeling and Kay, especially."

"How often do they call?"

"I sometimes get 3-4 calls a week from the others. Usually, they last from thirty minutes to an hour."

"And how do you feel about this?"

Miho blushed a light red and twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment. "I'm happy. They're helping me open my mind to more than Sensha-do. Who knows?"

She remembered how Kay shared her favorite American recipes while Darjeeling was introducing her to British series such as _Doctor Who_ and _Downton Abbey_. It had been great fun and Miho had enjoyed showing the rest of Anglerfish what she saw.

"Maybe I'll be able to hold a conversation with someone at the next meetup!"

Miho's exposure to the other school commanders did wonders for her social interaction with others. She seemed delighted that there were other people besides her friends in Oarai that cared about her.

The two were so engaged in their conversation that they caught the tail end of the usual spiel the judges made.

"Both sides, bow!"

"Let's have a good battle!"

* * *

The battle was anything but.

Just as Miho predicted, Maho knew about the feint strategy right away. She confirmed it when Anglerfish and Anteater made their retreat into the forest. Rather than pursuing, she ordered two tanks to watch their flank, while the flag tank made their way to a secluded ridge.

From there, they saw Turtle, Tortoise, Mallard and Platypus moving in a serpentine maneuver. At the same time, the two tanks that she assigned to watch their flank reported enemy activity.

Maho's decision was swift. She had two tanks follow Anteater and Anglerfish, but when they reached the edge of the forest, they started to bombard them from afar. Another two tanks per side engaged the teams from the wood. Then, the flank team made an ambush ready for the three tanks coming from behind.

In the span of an hour, Oarai's tanks were all wiped out, with no casualties from Kuromorimine.

They were utterly defeated.

Most of the spectators weren't surprised when Kuromorimine started taking out Oarai's tanks without impunity even though they had a clear shot of the flag tank multiple times. It wasn't an annihilation match, but they went out of their way to knock out every tank before finishing them. But, this wasn't surprising by Kuromorimine standards or even the Japanese Federation's standards. All it could take to change the course of a match is one tank getting lucking and knocking out their opponent's flag tank. Even though it was a practice match, Kuromorimine wasn't taking any chances.

As the spectators started to pile out, the question of how the match was conducted was mixed. While Kuromorimine was within their right to destroy them, it was overkill. Rirko breathed deeply. He wanted to know if Maho gave orders to do this. Looking at Miho, he saw her clutching her skirt and looking down. Her downcast hiding her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded silently but was visibly shaken. Despite the change in Maho's behaviour, the way she conducted Sensha-do had not.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Shed – Afternoon**

The broken tanks were loaded up unto the carrier and taken to the sheds for repair. Kuromorimine offered to repair the tanks, as a gesture of goodwill. Oarai graciously accepted the offer.

Rirko and Miho made their way to the Sensha-do shed. They walked pass the team. Most of them had dejected faces. Others seemed to had been crying and many others silent. Some, such as Rabbit, Platypus and Tortoise had anger written all over their faces. Both said nothing. Nothing said at this time would help them with this.

Miho's heart ached for them. Even though she did not participate, she still felt responsible for all of this. She quickened her pace, tears streaming. Within herself, she felt a sense of sadness and wanted to confront her sister on why she ordered her team to do this. When they reached one of the tank sheds, Maho, Erika and the other Commanders were already lined up far away.

She stopped in her tracks. Part of her was enraged of how her teammates were treated. Another part of her was still having problems confronting the very same teammates that abandoned her two years prior. With all these feelings, she just froze there. Like a statue. Not moving. Rirko caught unto this behavior and became concerned.

"What's up?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't come with you."

"Oh?" He looked towards the group and then back to her. "I would imagine as the commander of this team, you would want answers on why they would conduct themselves."

"Believe me, I know the reason why." Of course, she would know. Miho would know them better than anyone in Oarai. Rirko included.

"Then enlighten me. What's the reason Maho and the other Kuromorimine girls did what they did?"

"…this happened before. Maho ordered another tank to fire on a flag tank from a German team while it was trying to rescue one of her tanks that fell into a ravine." Miho's voice switched into a sad but knowing one as she recited old lessons. "How Kuromorimine conducts themselves in battle is steeped into the school's Sensha-do history. To show no mercy to your opponents on the field. For them to never rise again. To never again be a threat. This is also normal for another schools such as Pravda, Saint-Gloriana and Saunders. Except that they don't believe in crushing their opponent's spirits but merely do it as part of the battle."

Rirko messaged his brow and crossed his arms. "Yeah, but-"

"So, I get why they would do it. I don't like it. That's part of the reason why I left." It would make sense. Miho didn't want to be part of that culture. The one where destroying your enemies' hope and dreams was the norm. To totally crush them mercilessly and in the end, be totally alone.

Apparently, she was the exception at Kuromorimine. The only one at the time who was courageous enough to show that she had a heart.

"Maybe the culture needs to change, then." He sighed and knelt before her. "I won't force you to go."

"I'm sorry." Feeling guilty that she couldn't help because of the past trauma she experienced, she walked slowly towards an abandoned shed and sat on the debris. Rirko made his way alone.

A short time later, Miho heard a soft cry coming from inside the shed.

* * *

As he walked towards them, he saw that all of them looked incredibly guilty. He was face to face when Maho started to speak.

"Mr. Nagasawa…I-"

"Shhhhhhhh…" He held up his hand, closed his eyes and shook his head. Everyone wondered what he was going to say. He pointed at his face and wore a frown. "See this? This is my disappointed face."

Everyone had guilty looks. Except for Maho, who stared straight at him.

He continued. "You didn't have to do them like that. You all knew that this wasn't an annihilation, it was a flag match. When you broke Oarai's flank, you had multiple opportunities to take out their flag tank. But, going after each tank systematically, destroying them, crushing what little resistance they had until the last girl? You didn't have to do them like that."

He turned to Maho, scornfully. "Did you or did you not give the order to pursue?" She then made her trademark stoic look.

"Yes. I did give them the order to pursue."

"Why?"

"It has always been Kuromorimine's way of showing no mercy to our opponents. No matter who they are. We are all Sensha-do practitioners. To give our very best in a match is to also show them our utmost respect as opponents."

Rirko looked around the group. He saw the commanders and Koume looking at them uncomfortably. It seemed that she was speaking the truth. But just because it was a Kuromorimine policy to not show mercy, it doesn't mean that they had to do that. The objective was to take out the flag tank, nothing more. It was neither an annihilation nor was it a tournament match. There was no need for it. This was simply overkill.

It seemed that the commanders were only guilty of following orders. "I want to talk to the both of you. The rest of you can beat it." For a minute, the commanders looked at each other. When Maho motioned them to go, all of them including Koume, swiftly left. It was only the three of them. He crossed his arms. "Maho. Why are you insistent on turning this Sensha-do field into a house of lies?"

She was confused by the question. "I don't…What do you-"

"I mean, it's all well and good that you give an opponent your very best. Fine. But, may I ask what the objective of the match was?"

"To…To disable to enemy flag tank."

"So why, on God's green earth, did you destroy every single one of their tanks unnecessarily? In a practice match, no less?" She had no answer for him. Remaining completely quiet, she knew that she had no viable reason to justify her actions.

"It was out of habit." Both turned to a stern-faced Erika who had her arms crossed.

"Habit?" asked a perplexed Rirko.

"Yes. We have always been taught to be merciless in whatever we do. That has always been the norm. To crush those who oppose our school and our ideals. For the longest time, that's what we've been doing, and we've become good at it. There's no such thing as a practice match for us. We treat this seriously and will give it our all. It was also tactically the right thing to do. Allowing a single enemy tank to escape is exposing our flag tank to a lucky shot from them."

"Was it truly necessary Erika? If the objective was to disable the flag tank, was it necessary to destroy every single one? You had multiple opportunities to disable that flag tank that could have ended the match much more quickly rather than then dragging it on." Rirko was complete silence from the both as he finished his questioning.

"Out of habit in crushing your opponents? Taught to be merciless? Because it was tactically the right thing to do?"

Kuromorimine, and by extension, the Nishizumi style treated Sensha-do very seriously. For that, there was no question. As the two teenagers looked at him, he had to hammer the point home that what they did was unacceptable.

"Did you happen to see Oarai on your way here? Broken. Angry. Sad. Hopeless. Was this the result you were looking for? For a team, who have been together for better or for worse, be utterly crushed and humiliated in a practice match like this?"

"I-"

"No." Rirko cut them off. "My turn." Both remained silent. "Kuromorimine may have been taught the reason for Sensha-do was for the sake of victory. But is that reason shared by all? No. All the other schools have their own reason in participating for Sensha-do. Oarai's reason is to have fun between friends. To be with one another, support each other, and to work for a common goal of bettering themselves. They treat the sport seriously as well but they never forget that Sensha-do was what brought them together."

Erika and Maho were unable to look at him and had turned their eyes at their feet.

"You all treat Sensha-do as an obligation. And you know what, that's fine. But, when you start to infringe on the ideals of another school. To completely crush their hopes and dreams like that so needlessly. Is this what Sensha-do is all about?!" Rirko was angry, and he let slip that fact. Maho and Erika dared not to interrupt him. "I want the two of you to go down to Oarai and tell them what you told me. That you've been taught to be merciless, heartless, Sensha-do practitioners that care not for anything but victory. Go on. Do it!"

"You're taking this too far," Erika snapped. "You don't know what it's like to be a member of this team! Everyday expected to win, and win, and-"

"You're right! I don't know! I don't know what it's like! But here's my question. Who's in charge here? Your headmistress? Or the two of you? Because the way I see it, this is your team! You and the other girls can choose what you want the team to be!"

"That's impossible…there's no way the headmistress will-"

He suddenly shouted, arms outstretched. "Erika, have you been listening to me?!" Both snapped to attention. "You! The both of you! No one else! No one will defy you for you control how the team operates, how they act and how they perform! The onus of the team's shape and future is in its leadership! And if the leadership is insistent on following someone else's vision, then perhaps it's time for new leadership to take the risk of change!"

They would never have thought, in their wildest imagination, someone would speak to them in such a way. Erika was shocked while Maho remained silent. Maho was on the receiving end of Rirko's speeches before and it changed her. Not wanting to drag this out, he finished up.

"Know that there are people out there who thought what you did was overkill. Good job. You've embarrassed yourselves. You've embarrassed your team. But most importantly…you've somewhat inconvenienced me. Now I must deal with an upstart Commander and a Sensha-do team that just had its soul crushed. So, thanks for that. If you'll excuse me."

He left quickly before the two could say anything.

* * *

Miho walked into the darkened shed. Oarai's damaged tanks were lined up inside. On top of her faithful but scarred Panzer IV, sat Yukari. She was silently weeping.

"Yukari?" At once, she turned fearfully and when she saw Miho gave out a terrible wail. She tried to run away. "Yukari, no! Get back here!"

Stopping, she looked at her. Miho went over and guided her back to their Panzer IV. Both sat down. All the while, Yukari was shaking and crying. Miho comforted her by holding her head in her chest. They were like that for some time.

"M-Miss Nishizumi…You were right. Y-You were right, I should have listened to you…" Yukari kept saying it over and over. She suddenly felt a hand tenderly rubbing her back.

"Yukari, I don't care about that. This match must have been tough for you."

Yukari nodded slowly, unable to face one of her best friends. "No one will ever want to listen to me, now. It's over. I failed everyone…" To fail at their first field commission was tough.

Miho spoke in a soothing voice. "I remember…I remember when I first failed to win a match." Yukari looked at her. "Mother was disappointed in me and I was disappointed in myself. The Nishizumi were not supposed to lose, especially in Sensha-do. I was in my room, crying…"

* * *

 _Miho slammed herself on top of her bed. Crying for what seemed like an hour, she berated herself for every tactical mistake, every missed opportunity. Just then, the door slowly opened. Maho slowly closed the door behind her, and inched closer to her. Kneeling before her, Miho opened herself up._

 _"No one will never want to listen to me now. It's over."_

 _Maho sighed deeply. "It's over when you say it's over. The first loss is always the toughest."_

 _Miho wiped her tears away. "You lost, too?"_

 _"Of course." Maho sat on the bed next to her. "There's a winning streak. But there's no such thing as an undefeated Commander. We take our losses and learn from them. Everyone loses once and a while. So long as they learn."_

 _"But, what will the others say? Everyone expects me to win all the time! Mother, especially!"_

 _"You let me worry about mother, Miho. As for your teammates, be truthful to them. You made mistakes and your learning from them. Just as they are learning from you, you are learning from them. Use this knowledge to build a better team and a better future."_

 _Maho was speaking from personal experience. Miho listened, mesmerized by her sister's words. She had made her failure into something of a goal. Something to work towards._

 _"I'll do my best."_

 _Maho smiled at her. "No matter what, we can't avoid our mistakes, nor can we force them on others. We accept them as an opportunity to learn. So long as we do that and never give up, there will always be a team out there to listen."_

* * *

"So, you lost too?" Yukari asked. "But, you've never lost like I did before! They completely destroyed us!"

"It's partially my fault, Yukari. I should have known that you had a lot to learn about being a proper commander. I should have spoken to you more. But, I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

Miho took a deep breath. "I was afraid that you would take my position of leadership from me. I was jealous that you were doing my job."

Yukari stood up adamantly. "I would never do that to you, Miss Nishizumi! You have a lot to offer us! Especially, as a leader! We just need to learn from you, and in time, we can teach others to do the same."

This was the Yukari she missed. The one that craved for knowledge of bettering oneself as an individual. "Use this experience and build a better team…and a better future."

The two now faced a more pressing matter. The morale of the team was low. "How do we convey this message to the others, Miss Nishizumi?"

Miho tried to think, making a thinking pose. "That's a good question."

"Maybe I can help with that?" Both turned to see Rirko, standing in the doorway. They rushed over to him.

"Mr. Nagasawa? You have an idea?" Yukari and Miho looked expectantly. Truthfully, this made him uncomfortable. "I may have something that could reinvigorate them. But, I need them assembled first."

"Why don't you use the PA system?" Miho suggested, "Kuromorimine's sheds are all equipped with high quality ones for quick communications in case of important announcements or emergencies."

"Smart thinking, Miho."

"I remembered when I was still doing Sensha-do here, Mother insisted on showing us where every handsets and fire alarms were located in the sheds and memorizing their locations. She was quite strict on that."

As she got up and began walking towards the PA system, Miho briefly wondered if it had anything to do with her father's tragedy. Of course it did.

"It's over here. Just like I remembered."

"Can I make the announcement?" Yukari looked eager to help. Rirko smiled mischievously.

"Actually…I have a more creative way." He spied on a couple of empty drum barrels and some wooden debris, "Yukari, can you help me bring one of these near the PA system?"

The two rolled one of the drums up to where Miho was standing. In her hand was the handset. Rirko gestured for her to bring it close to the drum and nodded for her to turn it on.

 **BAM BAM BAM BAM!**

The metal drums rang loudly into the PA system. Oarai, who were laying about near the Sensha-do shed waiting for orders, suddenly shot up. Every team was looking around for the source of the noise.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. What's that banging?"

"It sounds like a drum."

"War drums? Are you serious?"

"What does that mean?"

"The sound's coming from over there!"

"Let's go, hurry up!"

One team, then two and then the entirety of them cascaded into a mad rush towards the sound. The PA system continued to sound off.

However, Oarai wasn't the only one hearing it.

From across the field, and in the Sensha-do lounge and in the main sheds, the sound rang aloud for the Kuromorimine girls to hear. They felt guilty that they performed the way they did. Even though it was an order and standard procedure, it was still unsportsmanlike. But, that thought flew out the window for they too wanted to know the source of the sound. In the same way, the girls made their way to the sheds.

Hippo and Leopon were the first to arrive. They saw a bizarre scene. There was Yukari, near the PA equipment, banging on an oil drum with two sticks. She was pounding harder and harder.

Caesar tried to yell out to her. "Guderian! Guderian! Why are you summoning us?!"

"Perhaps our liege has an announcement for us," Oryou pointed out as she ran towards the shed with the rest of Hippo, " I hope it is not ill news!"

"If that's the case then it's the most creative way to do it," Erwin said with a fox-like grin. The others soon joined them. As they came, Rirko was behind Rabbit team's broken M3 Lee with Miho.

"I've never done this before." He was nervous.

Miho smiled brightly. "Don't worry, Mr. Nagasawa. You'll do fine!" Miho then climbed onto the tank. "Just do what I do!" Swallowing, he breathed hard and pushed himself onto the tank. He made uneasily his way onto the top of the M3. Smiling at him, Miho jumped down and started to seat everyone coming in.

" _Holy crap, I am so high up!"_ He could see the entirety of Oarai assembled. But not only that. Soon, Kuromorimine's team started to pour in. They kept themselves near the entrance of the shed. Rirko motioned Yukari to stop. Soon, the shed was full of chattering voices wondering was what happening. Like a school assembly. He saw Momo sitting in the crowd. Motioning her to come, he then pointed towards the crowd, then lowered his hand. She understood right away and made her way to the front of the group.

"OKAY YOU GUYS, SHUT UP!" Screaming this, the team started to fall silent. Smiling, Rirko made his way to the tank threads and sat down.

"Thanks, Momo!" As she made her way back to Turtle, Rirko saw the Kuromorimine girls crowded near the entrance. "Not only is Oarai assembled here today, but we are also graced with Kuromorimine's presence. What are you girls doing there? Come in! There's room at the back!" They looked around for a minute while Oarai's teams exchanged glares between themselves and the girls. "Come on, get a move on! Don't be shy!"

One by one, the girls uneasily came and organized themselves into rank and file with their commanders positioning their crews in formation. He was about to say something but then remembered that Kuromorimine was stricter on presentation than Oarai. _"Okay, that works too."_ There was an awkward air between the two groups. Here was the team who destroyed Oarai and they were sitting down right behind them.

Rirko began to speak, with each set of eyes on him. "Thank you for coming. And thank you, Yukari for that use of the oil drum. They got here really fast." Yukari blushed with Miho sitting behind her. "I know, you Oarai girls don't want to hear this. But, I feel I must address this to you. The fact remains: Oarai got smacked up by Kuromorimine hard."

Everyone was confused by this terminology. "Smacked up? Blown back?" The confused stares continued. He sighed. "Beaten mercilessly, they destroyed you!" There was a sound of realization, with nodding before they went silent. The Kuromorimine girls looked increasingly guilty. There were some girls looking down and many didn't dare looking at their former opponents.

"It sucks. It hurts. I can only imagine how you feel right now. No doubt that this was the first time that you had a decisive defeat handed over to you. But you're still here, aren't you? You're still breathing, aren't you?"

"What's your point?!" Risa stood up, yelling angrily.

Rirko messaged his brow. "I was getting to that, Risa! Calm down. Otherwise, you'll look stupid in front of everyone!" There were some snickers coming from both groups. She smiled and sat down.

He continued. "So long as you live and breathe and have the conviction to move forward, then you can fight another day! There will always be future opportunities, future battles to be won and lost!" Some people in both groups started to nod, but most them remained unconvinced.

"A tank commander is like a mechanic. When that mechanic fixes more and more tanks, both the mechanic's skills and ingenuity become better. On the other side, the more mistakes that mechanic makes, the same thing happens. If a commander or a team doesn't experience the bitter taste of defeat every now and then, how then will they be able to fight a winning battle?

This world is not perfect. There is no such thing as an ideal being. Therefore, there's no such thing as an undefeatable commander, an invincible team! There are two types of people in this world. The ones that don't quit and grows stronger from experience and eventually win. And the ones that wallow in their self-pity and do nothing with their lives."

As he spoke, the girls' gaze was upon him. Each of them now interested in what he had to say. There were some who were bobbing their heads in understanding.

He stood up on the tank's roof. "I don't know if you all got the message and I'm glad Kuromorimine's here. I want everyone to remember this. Defeat is a good thing! Defeat shows us the way to succeed. Defeat teaches us how we can win. Defeat inspires us to rise to the top; to have dominion and be recognized by all!

But that's just half of it, though. The other half is learning to hold on and when to let go. One must be willing to win and to lose, for the two go hand in hand. This is especially true in anything."

Rirko climbed down on the M3's engine deck. He jumped towards ground level and walked towards them. "You can wallow in your despair or do something about it. To learn and to grow. To become better than you once were one day at a time. Isn't that what life's about?" He motioned Yukari to the front. Hesitating, Miho then took her hand and came with her.

Everyone stared. Where there were faces of disapproval, now they understood that the title of leadership was no easy feat. Especially, when filling in for someone like Miho. Yukari blushed before taking a breath. "I made a lot of mistakes in that battle. Mistakes that cost us victory. I'm still learning how to be a better leader. I'm not worthy to lead a wonderful and dedicated team like this one." She then bowed humbly. "But, if you're willing to have me, I would be ever so grateful!"

Silence filled the air. Then, Hippo started to clap followed by Anteater, and soon the rest of the team with claps and whistles of support. Anglerfish looked on, brimming with pride. Rirko then saw one of the tank commanders trying to grab his attention. He lowered his hands, silencing the girls. Kuromorimine's girls stood up, with their tank commanders in front of them in a line. Rirko pointed towards the entrance and Oarai turned towards them.

Sangou stepped forward. "Even though it was a practice match, we took it way too far. It should have ended earlier. But…but we acted in a way unbefitting a Sensha-do practitioner." At once the Commanders bowed, and the others with them. "I don't know if this means anything. But, on behalf of myself and my crew here…We're sorry."

She was soon joined by her other colleagues who did the same.

Oarai looked bewildered for a minute before as the girls digested what just happened. A chorus of applause suddenly rang out. Kuromorimine looked relieved.

Rirko yelled out. "Hey, Koume! When's this food thing happening?!"

Koume stepped up, with a smile. "We're actually having this in the main shed. They should be nearly ready with the preparations. If everyone can follow me to the main shed." Soon, both groups were intermingling with one another. Miho gave Koume a huge hug. The latter once more whispered her gratitude in Miho's ears, thanking her and wishing her savior a prompt recovery. Anglerfish team and Koume were soon engrossed in conversation.

Every tank Commander was speaking to their counterpart as they all made their way to the main shed. Rirko was taking up the rear, breathing a sigh of relief at how well things went.

However, his musings were suddenly interrupted by a voice from behind. "That was an excellent speech. Impressive as always, Mr. Nagasawa."

He turned around. "Figures. It would be you."

* * *

 _ **Once again, thank you for the support, especially to my wonderful collaborator who makes sure that everything is canon and flows well with everything else. We're nearing the end so for those who've been there since the beginning, glad you're still here.**_


	43. Don't Make A Beggar Out Of Me

_**Since I'll be putting my thank you message below, I thought I break the 4th wall on another story: Girl und Panzer - World Tournament, to address a certain character there. (Good story! I hope the author updates soon) And I'm sorry if this steps on any toes, but something in my head says that it needs to be typed. So...That being said...**_

 _ **Kraus,**_

 _ **If, by some miraculous miracle, you are able to read this message. Know that I didn't like you since day one. You are not a friend to Sensha-do. I hope that your command position gets taken away. You are trash.**_

 _ **Thank you :D**_

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Lounge – Mid Afternoon**

" _Why does he have to act like a jerk?_ " These thoughts ran through Erika's mind as she waited impatiently for the teams to make their way to the main shed. Prior, Rirko had said some harsh words about the integrity of Kuromorimine and its leadership. The criticism that Erika didn't appreciate. She had never seen Rirko act this way before.

Erika and Maho kept themselves secluded in the Sensha-do lounge, waiting for the appointed time. When they heard the PA system go off, Erika texted Koume about what was happening. A few minutes later, she got her answer:

 _Mr. Nagasawa assembled Oarai here by banging an empty oil drum. It works. I'll let you know what happens._

Irritated, Erika rolled her eyes while Maho shook her head in confusion. For the moment, the two decided to stay put. To save themselves a trip. However, which each passing minute of silence, Maho noticed Erika appearing more and more agitated to the point she wasn't even making a conscious effort in keeping it hidden anymore.

"Are you still thinking about what Mr. Nagasawa said?" Maho shuffled some paperwork around, sorting them into various piles on a table before looking at her.

Erika was flustered a little bit. "W-well, I mean…where does he get away with saying those things? It's not right! Making condescending remarks like that, he doesn't even know the struggle."

"And yet, at the same time, he does."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde asked defensively.

Maho got up, slowly walking towards her. "He has been in our family's personal business since the start of the school year. He knows the struggle both me and Miho shared when leading our own teams," Maho explained somberly, " He also saw the untapped potential each of us had, being chained by fear and obligation. This, coupled with the fact that we single-handedly humiliated Oarai in front of everyone. Is it any wonder he reacted the way he did?"

Looking at her face to face, Erika didn't have an answer to this question. "And you thought about this, when?"

Maho sighed and took out her phone. Looking at it, she turned it off. Miho would never miss an opportunity to speak with her sister face-to-face. She, of all people, knew the position she was now in. Miho had lived and breathed Kuromorimine. The decision to be ruthless towards Oarai was just a natural move for her.

Regardless, to Miho, Oarai was like her family. Kuromorimine destroyed them with no justification or hesitation. Remembering Rirko's harsh words:

 _"You! The both of you! No one else! No one will defy you for you control how the team operates, how they act and how they perform! The onus of the team's shape and future is in its leadership! And if the leadership is insistent on following someone else's vision, then perhaps it's time for new leadership to take the risk of change!"_

But did they honestly control it? Or, was it by name only? For all her time in Kuromorimine, only one person held that power: her mother. With the latest development, however, would this definition of control be changed? _"Are we even in control? Or, are we just acting like pawns playing to a tune of another."_

"Maho?"

"Hmm?" She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Erika's question.

"I asked, what's our next move going to be?"

She pondered for a moment. "We're going to talk to Miho and the others. Take responsibility for what happened out there. Regardless of if it was within our right to do so, that was not Sensha-do. It should never be."

"So, that means?"

"Simply apologize and offer compensation. It's the right thing to do."

It was a simple statement, but it was something that took great wisdom to admit.

As both left, Maho would have to think more about the team's future later. For now, it was time to go correct a great wrong.

But, of course, fate had a different idea.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Shed – Mid Afternoon**

Rirko expected to see Shiho during the match, in the spectator's stands. However, he did not. This immediately raised some red flags. Why be absent during one of the matches you wanted to see?

Another thing was how she spontaneously appeared from behind. Sporting her usual black and white ensemble, she walked towards him.

Rirko shook his head at her. "Every time I see you, something goes horribly wrong."

"You're making it sound like I'm sort of hag, Mr. Nagasawa." At once, he noticed a change in her persona. This wasn't the hard and stoic personality he was expected. Although her facials remained unchanged, her banter was more playful than anything in comparison to their last encounter. Akin to Chiyo. _"Color me surprised."_ Shaking this feeling off, he continued to keep his guard up.

"Well, if I'm expecting any sort of drama from you, can you blame me?"

"I suppose you're right," she said, now face to face. He looked him over up and down. "You look terrible, dear."

 _"Thank you, mother."_ Shiho was much older than him, being in her late thirties to early forties. He turned to the direction of the main shed. "I'll be going to where the food might be. You're welcome to come if you'd like."

She kept a straight face before answering. "I think I'll join you, then."

A straightforward individual who had no sense of formality or customs. That was the type of person Rirko was and was the person she came to expect.

Walking side by side, she started to speak about the match. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"That coming from you or from your daughter?"

"Myself. Everyone could see that the battle ended badly for Oarai."

" _No shit, really?_ " Restraining the sarcasm within him, he humoured her. "I didn't see you anywhere. Where did you run off to?"

"That's pertaining to a personal matter. A matter I'd like you to keep out of." She was still guarded, but this was warranted. He was butting into her personal business more than he should have already.

"Then I won't pursue the matter any further. Regarding the match, I was not aware that Kuromorimine was capable of such destruction."

"You didn't see any of our matches from before?" Shiho asked, a matter of factly, "This is a regular occurrence in Sensha-do."

"No. I wasn't exactly interested in Tankery, let alone Sensha-do. Obviously, I didn't follow any of this even back home."

"Right…" Rirko's deadpan response made Shiho remember that he wasn't a Sensha-do enthusiast before this year.

He continued his analysis. "The feeling of their loss didn't hit until post-match. That's when they felt totally defeated."

"No surprise. The questions of what I could have done better becomes something of a nagging feeling, felt by everyone. Your commander should have rallied them at this point and turned it into a learning opportunity."

"Except she was the most crushed out of everyone." He crossed his arms and tilted his head down, in thought. "You would be too if it was 10-0."

"Oarai being beaten by Kuromorimine, after winning in the Nationals. For seasoned veterans, they would have easily noticed that it wasn't Miho leading that battle after the first move."

"That's one of the contributing factors behind their loss. The fact is that the team didn't believe in Yukari either."

Shiho shook her head at him. "Why did you force that girl to fight Maho? You know she is not of the same calibre as my daughters."

"Your little 'request' was approved by both schools before Notojima. We couldn't exactly say no after accepting your challenge. I'm sure you would have done the same in our place." This tidbit made Shiho relent. Regardless of who the commander was, they would have still fought. Lest they back down from a challenge and lose face.

"What do you think is the other reason?" Looking at Shiho, Rirko wondered what her game was. Why ask the opinions of a counsellor if she already knew what the answer might be?

"Yukari was banking on one outcome. That's what caused them to lose."

"Rightfully so. A commander must be versatile and ready to adapt to the situation if need be. In terms of this match, Akiyama hoped for Maho would overanalyze the situation."

"Which led to the overwhelming loss of Oarai in that match. An unnecessary, overwhelming loss."

"Unnecessary?" She blinked a couple of times, confused. Kuromorimine had fought the match like any other major school did.

"They had multiple opportunities to take their flag tank earlier. But they didn't because of some doctrine that states the team must utterly humiliate the opposing team to avoid being a threat."

"What? Where did you hear that?" He looked at her. She still had that confused look. Did she honestly didn't know?

"Your two commanders. They have stated that for the school to have no threats to their superiority, they must humiliate them in front of all," Rirko explained, "They also claim it was part of normal tactics."

Her face turned red and stared at him angrily. No surprise. This was about her family heritage, after all. "I don't know what you heard but this is standard tactics. Make sure not a single enemy tank escapes and puts at risk your flag tank."

"Oh?" Rirko remained unconvinced before continuing his explanation, "Except that they had multiple, easy opportunities to take out Oarai's flag tank."

Shiho started relenting and shook her head.

"They went against our doctrines than to be as efficient and precise as possible in ending a battle swiftly. Our style is based on iron discipline, determination, calculated actions and sacrifices to ensure victory for our team as well as giving our utmost effort in battle to honour our opponents. Something like this… humiliation... is brutish and unbecoming behaviour for anyone practising Sensha-do. An inefficient use of tanks and a useless prolongation of a match against an already beaten adversary."

"So, what's the reason for this then?" If what Shiho was saying true, then this would be the doctrine and not the argument Erika made.

"Most likely they were misinformed." Although it sounded like a half-assed answer, it was the only one she could give him. All this time, she had thought that Maho was upholding the ideals and values of the style. To some degree, she did, and she was. Perhaps, down the line, the attitude of 'winning at any cost' became the norm, and thus the message of honour, selflessness and sacrifice was lost in time and translation.

For the sake of argument, the reason why Kuromorimine's win was so excessive in that match was that in the team's mind, they were preserving the honour of the team. To show their dominance to the world; that they were still a force to be reckoned with.

But the result caused more harm than anything. The match only proved that Kuromorimine was a bully, picking on a new team despite Miho's leadership.

"How can that be so?" Rirko questioned. The two were nearing the main sheds, music and the excitement of the girls becoming increasingly louder. "According to them, these expectations came from you."

Shiho stopped walking and looked at him. They were both staring, and he could see that there was a sense of frustration on her face. She whispered softly, "Honestly...when is that girl going to think for herself?"

" _It's true, huh_?" It seemed that Maho was still acting upon the responsibilities set by her mother and, by extension, everyone else was as well.

"The Nishizumi and our followers are supposed to be independent. To act, as benefiting them, the family and the style. At first, it was fine for Maho to follow my direction. Over time, I gave her more responsibility and took a step back. This was supposed to prepare her for the role of leadership. To make the team as her own so long it adhered to the Nishizumi style."

"That's not what I see. The only thing I see regarding the Kuromorimine Sensha-do team is a carbon copy of your 'win at any costs' mentality.

There was a silence, but inside there was a torrent of fury within her. She was supposed to be their coach. Did Kuromorimine and her family's style indeed fall so low under her watch? Did Kuromorimine forget the basic principles the style was founded upon and merely humiliated their opponents out of habit? The fury she felt. It was reserved for herself. And it was once again caused by Rirko revealing these things to her.

"Did you speak to the commanders about the match and how it was conducted?" She asked, after calming herself down internally.

"I did."

"What did you say to them?"

He gave her a guilty look. "I told them that they embarrassed themselves. They embarrassed their team. But most importantly, they somewhat inconvenienced me. Okay. In hindsight, after thinking about it, that was a bit harsh."

"Hmph. And people call me the monster," Shiho scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Can you blame me though?"

Thinking about it, she couldn't fault him for that reaction. His team lost in a spectacular fashion, humiliated in front of everyone. She knew how close he was to them. "I guess I can't. But, you could have worded it better for them. What happened to that empathy of yours?"

"I was mad at the time. Is that what you wanted to hear?" As he thought about it more, the more he thought he went overboard with his reaction. Erika and Maho were due an apology. At the same time, give them an opportunity to change their mindset from dominance to cohesion and friendly competition. The problem now was both Erika and Maho (and probably the entire team) had a misconception of what the Nishizumi style was. This needed to be dealt with. "How am I supposed to handle this," she said, mournfully.

"What needs to happen?"

She thought for a moment. "I need them to understand what they are doing is not the Nishizumi style stands for."

"So, let's help clear the air."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Main Shed – Late Afternoon**

"No." Mauko looked away, with the rest of Kuromorimine's tank commanders, looking on.

It was supposed to be a celebration. Kuromorimine's conduct was half the reason why the event turned awkward for some. Underneath the music, excitement, the clamour about tanks and everything under the sun, there were some hidden issues. Issues that needed to be addressed. For starters, the very fact that Miho's old tank mates and Miho herself were all under the same roof. While the tank commanders had given an apology about their conduct during their match, they had not given one for abandoning her when she needed them.

During the start of the opening festivities, not once did Miho gone to talk to any of her old teammates. She always surrounded herself with the Oarai girls. It was no surprise that rumours started to fly about her being conceited. Being 'too good' for them. Of course, that wasn't the case. But, who could say what the truth was anymore?

The only way to get to the bottom of this would be a confrontation between Miho and her old team. Sangou, who had been vocal about apologizing to Miho about their betrayal was the one who brought it up when all the tank commanders were eating in their own little group. Just shy away from all the others, but they had a clear line-of-sight of Miho. To the untrained eye, it would look like that there was nothing wrong with the young Nishizumi commander. However, they served with her for years, and they knew when she was upset.

Sangou shook her head. "Okay, then when?"

"How about never." Mauko made a sour face. She apparently was not to keen on the confrontation thing.

"You know that entire thing was bullshit! Everyone here knows that! And we're just going to act like it never happened?" Sangou wanted to make amends. Those around the table, however, we're offering a staunch resistance.

Geshiko looked around the group, all of them having a sense of uneasiness. "What would we say? Just saying 'I'm sorry' wouldn't be enough."

"I agree," Ritaiko said, sipping on a can of pop. "It wouldn't make up for all the times she's been called out, ridiculed and shamed."

"Alright, you want to apologize to her? What about the rest of the girls, then?" Mauko was dead-set in not confronting Miho. Sangou was just as determined, though.

"Koume and the Vice-Commander were in the tank. The other three transferred out. It would be easy to track them down."

Mauko suddenly slammed her fist on the table. "Why do you want to do this? Can't you see Miho doesn't even want to talk to us?"

"We owe it to her!" Sangou shouted back, fixing her glasses. "She helped us, and we shunned her for her trouble. After all, she'd done for our team and our school, we say no to this?!" She returned to a gentler tone. "Besides, why do you think she doesn't want to talk to us?"

The shouting wasn't loud enough for anyone to here. The music blaring and the voices high. Mauko pointed at Miho in the group. "Just look at her. She's happy now. She's with people who'll support her. This is supposed to be a happy time. I just…I just don't want to take that away from her. If she wanted to talk to us, she would have. She's the type of person who would go to someone to try to work something out. What other reason could there be?"

"Maybe because she's afraid?" The group turned to see Koume, standing there. She gave a slight bow and joined the group.

"What makes you say that?" Geshiko asked. Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Well. Remember the type of person Miho is? She would rather compromise than confront us or use her authority. She's kind and patient and will always work hard," Koume explained patiently, "Most importantly, she'll never raise a fuss or say no to anyone. You all think she's conceited or that she doesn't care. I've known Miho for a while now, and I can say that the things people say truly affect her."

"And you're saying that she thinks we're saying bad things about her?" Ritaiko gave pause. The rest of the group looked uneasy.

"If I was Miho, I would be thinking: 'they probably don't want to talk to me,' or 'they're probably still angry with me.' The opinions of others, no matter how small. People will always consider them. Our commander is always making herself an example."

There were some gasps of realization. Their so-called 'stoic', 'ice-cold' commander had feelings too. But no one knew this until her involuntary confession.

"Is Miho hiding what she truly feels, then?" Sangou asked Koume. "If that's the case, then she must be suffering like the commander did."

Geshiko nodded her head in sadness before folding her hands, "Perhaps, even more so."

Once again, Mauko shook her head. "She'd probably want to be shout at us for abandoning her. She hates us."

Koume gave a sigh. "Who could blame her? After all, she's been through, the least we could do is hear her out. How she truly feels about all this."

"But she's cool with you, Koume! Like I said, she probably hates our guts! Why even bother?"

Sangou gave her fiercest look around the group. "Because we owe it to her."

"But-"

"We. Owe. It. To. Her." Although Sangou appeared to be enforcing her will upon the others, everyone knew they had to do this. They had to speak to Miho.

* * *

Koume was chosen to act as an arbitrator between Miho and the Kuromorimine girls. When she went up to her and Anglerfish, Miho could sense something was wrong. The smile she wore vanished and became disturbed. She dismissed the other girls to speak to their Kuromorimine counterparts about the logistics of tanks. Yukari stubbornly remained.

Even after Miho expressed her desire for Yukari to leave, she wouldn't budge.

The two would have to accept Yukari's company. "The others want to talk to you." At once, Miho's chest tightened, and it felt as if someone had stabbed her. She stumbled back a little bit. Yukari rushed in to help, but Miho bade her wait. Regaining her bearing, she knew what Koume was talking about them.

"Do…do you mean the 'other girls?'"

"Yes, Miho. I do."

Miho looked down and held her hands on her heart. "I would have thought they still hated me for what I did." This confirmed Koume's suspicion. Just as the tank Commanders were under an assumption, so was Miho.

"They thought the same. They thought you were angry with them. So, will you be willing to hear them out?"

This was a question that Miho thought she wouldn't have to answer until much later. "I thought I had more time. More time to think about what I want to say to them. To let them know how I felt."

"Miho." Koume held her both her hands gently and looked at her. "Both Oarai and Kuromorimine are here. If not now, then when? There won't be many opportunities for us to meet like this." Koume was right. The only reason why both schools were here in the first place was that of the match. Once they departed from each other, God only knew when they would meet again.

Miho turned to Yukari, who was staring at her intensely. She gave a slight nod. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not scared. I don't want to do this, right now. But, you have a point. If not now, then when?"

* * *

In one of the corners of the main shed, there was a seating area for the team mechanics during breaks. Benches smelt of hardwood, oil and gas. None of them minded the smell, however. This was the norm. The tank commanders were already waiting when Miho, Koume and Yukari came over to them. They didn't know it, but this meetup didn't go unnoticed.

As the teams intermingled, some of them trained an eye to the sight. Some Kuromorimine girls were just straight up staring, whispering, and looking at them uneasily. Once, they had thought Miho, a traitor. That's what they were told to believe. However, everyone had a level of integrity. It was only a matter of time before that perception was replaced by both a sense of pride and sadness.

The pride that one of their own was a heroine. Sadness that because she was a heroine…she had to leave.

The confrontation between two parties. Different cultures have different names for this. One of these names was restorative justice. Where the victim faces the person, who wronged them. It would give each party an opportunity to clear the air; to deal with past grievances and misconceptions. As the three sat, all of them were nervous about how this would turn out. No faculty facilitated this conversation. It was all them.

Miho's heart beat loudly. So loud that she felt every beat coming out of her chest. There was another feeling. A feeling that she had been keeping down for the longest time. Anger, betrayal, sadness. The people to whom she considered her friends left when she needed them. Now was the time to let them know how she honestly felt. Mauko, Sangou, Geshiko Ritaiko and Koume all knew what was coming. Sangou offered Miho the floor. There was no justification or excuses. All of them knew what they did was wrong.

She took a deep breath, but it was hard to speak. But she did. "When I went down the river to save the girls in that tank, I never thought about my position as a commander, or a member of the Nishizumi family or anything about myself. I only cared about saving those in front of me because I couldn't stand by to see them die. I had a responsibility to them. Both as a commander and as a friend.

When I was being called out for my actions, being told what I did was wrong, I thought you would all support me. That you would be there during this time and help me through this. To make every day being in this school bearable. I thought this. I believed this. I truly did. I waited and waited for you all to say something. I waited for you to be my strength!"

She started to shake, holding tightly to her skirt. No one said anything. Koume looked towards the side of her, each of the tank commanders stared. Some of them were silently crying. With tears in her eyes, she started to shake more violently.

"But no! I offered everything I had to all of you! My heart! My time! My knowledge! My strength! Everything! Everyday hearing the same thing: it's your fault we lost! That I'm a failure for losing! That I broke Kuromorimine's pride! And each one of you! You all just stood there while all these terrible things are being said about me! Each day!

I thought you all my friends! We served with each other for years, and you all turn your back on me in an instant! Why?! What did I do to you to deserve that?! Tell me what I did wrong!?" After all this time, Miho still believed that she did something wrong to them. In the deepest crevices of her heart, she needed to know the reason they didn't say anything. Why has she left alone? She shouted out, "I don't want your apologies or excuses! I'm not looking for that! I'm willing to forget this entire thing! Just tell me the reason why!"

The tears freely flowing now, she cried out in despair. Her hands covering her face, her elbows resting on her knees. Yukari firmly held her shoulder, her heart broken for her friend. She continued to sob. "Tell me…please…what…what did I do wrong…Someone…tell me." Everyone was affected by this. Suddenly, Sangou got up, taking off her glasses, walking around with her hands on her hips and looked up at the ceiling.

Ritaiko and Geshiko sadly looked on, while Mauko silently wept. Even Koume had tears for her friends. To create bonds of friendship, only for them to be broken easily. All the time Miho had spent with them, to her, it meant the world at the time. To the others, it was because of fear that they had abandoned her.

Fear controlled their actions. Fear of retribution. Fear of seclusion. Fear of doubt.

No one said a thing. Yukari was doing her best, trying to comfort Miho. Sangou returned to the group, after a short while, and knelt before Miho. Yukari looked at her, making herself ready to attack at a moment's notice.

She put her glasses on again. "Miho. No…after all this time it wouldn't be right to address you in such a way. Vice-Commander. Vice-Commander Nishizumi, look here. Look at me!" Sangou's firm voice reached Miho's ears, and she peered through the tear-filled eyes. "What you did was right. This loneliness and disparity are no fault of your own. The fault falls on us. Everyone here. You are right. We did abandon you when you needed us. It was because of fear of retribution from your family that we did or said nothing. Your family held every aspect of our lives here. We didn't want to leave Kuromorimine."

Sangou's face twisted in disgust for herself. "We only thought about ourselves and had forgotten all the times you have helped us. To throw away a friendship like that, …that should never happen. But it did. It's inexcusable and dishonourable. Our apologies mean nothing in comparison to what you had to face for the longest time."

Miho continued to listen to Sangou's words. Scanning the group before her, each of them had the same, hurt face as she did. This wasn't something that Mauko made up. It was the truth. Every one of them feared what would happen if they spoke out. That was the reason why.

Mauko wiped away some tears. "I…I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you to suffer all over again. But you did! And it was all because of us!" Crying again, Geshiko hugged her trying to calm her down. Now Miho saw that the girls did care. They were just afraid to show it.

So, it was out of fear and not of contempt that they left her side. But, like her sister before, they could have done something. They could have said something. But, they didn't. That was the fact that upset her.

Breaking from Yukari's firm grip, Miho got up and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, tears still streaking. Far away from there, from them.

"Miss Nishizumi!" Yukari went to pursue, but Koume stopped her.

"Yukari, please. She needs to make sense of all of this. Give her some alone time. Just let your other friends know what happened." Looking at her for a moment, considering her words, she then ran towards the rest of the teams.

Sangou could only shake her head. "What a mess. This turned into an entire shitshow." She berated herself for how things ended up. There was no resolution to this problem.

Koume at the group of girls, guilt-stricken and exhausted by all that was revealed. She closed her eyes. "But the most important thing, though. She now knows."

* * *

 _ **Short chapter, but again, necessary. Thank you all for the kind support and reviews. I do hope that these chapters are living up to people's expectations. Please don't hesitate to PM me or leave a comment. Thanks again.**_


	44. Flags of Our Foul-Ups

**_Always stay humble and kind._**

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Main Shed – Late Afternoon**

The get together was starting to die down. The teams were enjoying each other's company, speak to each other about a different variety of topics. The music tuning down to a slow, relaxing tune with the sunset providing light for a great backdrop that was the training grounds.

However, things started to heat back up. Miho, who just came from an emotional meeting with her former teammates, was seen running across the main shed, tears streaming, while everyone looked on. Once she reached outside, she turned a hard left towards one of the tank sheds near the school.

That's when the whispers began. Between the two teams, the topic about Miho was widely talked about. Every Kuromorimine student knew who Miho was. However, not one girl said anything bad about her. Seemed that the popular opinion of was that she was an honourable person who would risk her very life for her teammates. And that how the situation was dealt was wrong.

No one said anything out loud for fear of retribution.

Most of Oarai didn't know about the circumstances of Miho's transfer to their school. So, when they were told the story, there were some mixed feelings among the team, especially the younger girls. Pride, sadness, but most of all anger. Anger that something like this happened to a great commander like Miho.

There was also speculation on her reasoning why. No one heard her say anything after that incident. It was kept quiet, and Miho made no attempt to vindicate herself. Everything that the girls was passed through word of mouth, half-truths and whole lies.

The anger of one commander, after hearing the story from a nervous Kuromorimine student, was the definition of 'tranquil fury.' Slanders and accusations while Miho took it all in. The commander gritted her teeth, seething and shaking.

"Oh…hell no…" She immediately rushed after Miho, before her teammates could stop her.

Shiho and Rirko waited away from the main shed. Miho had run in the opposite direction, so they didn't see her move. Both were there for another reason.

"Do you see them yet?" asked Rirko, tapping his foot, arms crossed. She silently rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess not, geez sorry."

"Why are you asking questions you already know the answer to?" Rirko looked to see she had a small smirk on her. She had used his question during their family session against him.

"Cute. Very funny." The two stood silent for another minute. They expected Maho and Erika to exit the main building, towards the Sensha-do training grounds. She had not seen them during the team rally and when they were all entering the main shed.

"You know, don't you?" Rirko asked, after a while. Shiho turned to look at him.

"What do you-"

"Don't be dense." He had a serious look on him. She matched his facials with her own. "Word would travel fast. Especially when you're the headmistress of a famous school."

She looked at him, then turned away. "I am aware. Raidou spoke to me."

There was a flash of anger in his eyes as he spoke. "Did you-"

She immediately stopped him with a bone-chilling glare before reverting to a friendlier one. "What possible reason would I have in getting rid of you at this stage? I told you, it would be more beneficial to keep you around rather than to get rid of you."

Shiho knew that Rirko was the emotional anchor that both Maho and Miho needed. When Raidou told her about his departure in January, she became fearful. Due to their past hostility, they would assume that she used her influence in getting rid of him.

"Too bad Maho and Miho won't see it that way." Standing silently, she folded her arms. "I'll be sure to stress to them that you had nothing to do with this." She turned suddenly towards him. He looked depressed, disturbed by this turn of events.

She was surprised by his actions. She was in a position in which she would be made to suffer. Suddenly, he gave her a way out? After all that had happened? "I…I would think that you would want to see me squirm."

He chuckled at the comment. "Do you see me as that heartless? You had nothing to do with this."

Outside, she looked indifferent. But, she was both surprised and shocked by his generosity and vouch of confidence. "So, will you fight? Or will you go?"

He smiled at her. "That's a personal matter. So, you don't need to know."

"Fine, have it your way." Rirko then saw her make a small smile. He was about to question it when suddenly.

"They're here." Pointing, Shiho saw Maho and Erika walking towards the main shed. "Showtime." Splitting up, she made her way discreetly towards the side of a nearby shed. Rirko walked over to the girls. They were stunned to see him again.

"We need to talk. And I won't take no for an answer."

Erika growled defensively. "What?! After what you-"

"Erika." She turned towards Maho, who held her hand up to stop her. "Fine. We wanted to talk to you as well, anyway."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Shed – Late Afternoon**

Miho ran quite a while before reaching an empty shed. Inside was a familiar tank sitting alongside other tanks. A Tiger I with "217" on the turret. It was her old tank that she commanded during her matches in Kuromorimine. On instinct, she climbed up and opened the commander hatch before sliding into her old station. Once the hatch was closed and locked, she wiped away some tears and folded her arms together. It was somewhat dusty and it didn't look like it had been used for a while.

She tried to calm herself down. Taking deep breaths, she was still shaking. She was both sad and miserable about how the meeting ended. They have apologized for their behaviour. So why?

 _"Why do I still feel upset with them? Are they lying to me?"_

A possibility. What did they have to gain from apologizing to her?

"They're lying," she muttered under her breath. "They don't mean it…"

The betrayal that she had to endure. The ridicule and jeers of others. All the compromises she had to make, at her expense. Her teammates were afraid of retribution from her family. Real friends would stick by you no matter what. Real friends would be willing to share the pain. But, she was left alone. All alone. Fear was what kept them all away from her. Even her own sister.

The thoughts of her past and the pain she endured coalesced into a single, mantra-like thought _. "I can't forgive them. I will never forgive them."_ She said this, in her mind, repeatedly. Anger took over and she hit the turret wall. Time moved slowly. Nothing moved in the shed, save for the setting sun with the accompanied shadows. She would have likely stayed that way for a while.

That was, until…

* **CLANG-CLANG-CLANG** *

Miho suddenly heard a foot stomping on her hatch. She froze up. Who would have come looking for her? Taking a glance through one of the Tiger's viewports, she saw someone's leg. Miho decided to open her hatch to give a piece of her mind to whoever was intruding.

"Leave me a-argh!"

The second her hatch was opened, Miho saw a blur before behind pulled out of her tank by the hem of her shirt. Suddenly the painful sting of a slap dazed her as she fell on the Tiger's engine deck. Opening her eyes, Miho recognized who it was. It was Platypus team's commander who was standing above her.

Risa was visibly upset. Panting slowly, shaking and holding her right fist tightly. She yelled at her to stand, "Get up! Come on, you idiot!"

There was a small gash on the side of her face. As she looked at her, she remembered this pain. It was a while since someone struck her down. It was when Erika slapped her in the face after her match with Miho. Not wanting Erika to lose face, Miho held back. But this was an insult to a Sensha-do practitioner especially one as prideful as the blonde. Not wanting any pity, Erika's rage clouded her judgement, and she struck her then Vice-Commander.

Back then, she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't tell or sister or anyone else. She didn't want Erika in trouble. So, like a meek little lamb, she kept it a secret. Of course, she was upset with Erika, and both were on thin ice with one another. However, it was more on Erika's side than Miho's. Miho tried her best to make Erika a friend; just the same way she did with Koume and the other girls in her year.

"Get up! You, useless coward!" The shed echoed with Risa's screams.

Remembering that thought, how she was left dazed on the floor, the anger she felt that day rushed through her. She didn't know why Risa was doing this. Why she would strike her. But she didn't care. Getting on one knee, she screamed loudly and suddenly leapt towards Risa, tackling her on the engine deck. For a moment, Miho was on top of her, trying to push Risa down. However, Risa managed to free an arm and swung a hard-right hook across Miho's face.

Miho tumbled off her, and Risa got up quickly, panting. "That all you got?!" Risa shouted, taunting her. "I didn't expect much from a Kuromorimine bitch!"

Usually, Miho would have wanted to talk to someone to handle a problem. She didn't like confrontation. The logical part of her brain would be working to assess the situation, present options and follow through. This happened all the time in every aspect of her life. Especially, in Sensha-do practices and matches.

Now, however, this wasn't the case. Still feeling the high emotions from the earlier meeting, her mind drew a blank. She was driven on pure adrenaline. Fight or flight. At this point, all she wanted to do was hurt her.

Risa grinned, took one of her hands and taunted Miho to come at her. This further infuriated her. Blood was dripping on her lip and she wiped it off with her sleeve. Dashing towards Risa, she attempted to kick her in the gut. Blocking it with her left knee, Risa leapt off the tank. Miho jumped off as well. Her feet barely hit the floor that she dashed towards Risa. Platypus's commander took a right-hand swing at the charging Miho. This time, Miho narrowly dodged Risa's fist as her inertia carried forward and punched her opponent square in the jaw. Risa went flying a few feet in the air, before landing on her back. Stunned, she wasn't aware that Miho was closing in the distance between them.

When she came too, she had a bruise on her jaw. She also found Miho holding up her shirt collar, her right fist held up in the air; ready to strike. Miho was panting loudly, and she had a wild expression on her face. Her hair frazzled, her face slightly swollen. Her uniform dirtied from the tussle on the ground. She was sweating resulting from the fight and shook a little bit. The sun was against Risa's eyes, so she could only see Miho's shadow standing before her.

But Risa wasn't scared. She didn't beg for her life. Nor did she taunt her more. What she did do was grinned. "So, we done? Or do you want to go another round?" A moment a silence between the two, as if both were frozen in place. Then, Miho released Risa's collar, stepped back and held herself. Downcast, she shook, in disbelief at what happened.

Risa scratched her jaw and dusted herself off. Then, she crossed her arms. Looking up, she then noticed Miho glaring at her. Smirking, she leaned up against a beam and dusted off her knuckles. "Well, that was fun. Hadn't had a good scrap like that in a while. Didn't expect a fight like that coming from a person like you."

"Why?" Miho asked coarsely between pants. "Why…why did you do that…to me?"

"To knock some sense into you idiot!" Risa stood straight, walking towards her. "Everyone heard what went down two years ago. How you risked your life for your teammates. Then how you given the shaft so badly that you had to leave. So, why did you leave, huh? Did you leave because you couldn't take the shit talking or did you run away? Which is it?!"

Miho screamed at Risa, eyes closed as angry tears began to form, holding her fists. "You don't know anything about this! You don't know what I've been through!"

"Oh, that. I know that everyone was saying that 'it's unfair, it should never have happened.' I also know that people were too chicken to say anything because of your mom. That you were waiting for people to say something. How much bullshit this was! 'They should have said something,' 'they should have done something,' 'why didn't anyone do anything?!' Cry me a f**king river!"

Miho stood stunned silent at these harsh words. Risa continued her tirade. "You know what struck me the most? This entire time, no one heard you say anything. You were just waiting! Waiting like a prissy princess to be rescued by a drop dead gorgeous hero with an entire host of soldiers rolling up to your defence! Guess that never happened, huh?! All this time, you've been pinning the blame on your teammates, your friends and even your own family for not listening to you! But you didn't do anything to help yourself! You didn't do shit!" Risa roared, blood dripping from her lip.

That was a harsh truth that Miho failed to realize. She was waiting for someone to come to her aid two years ago. She thought she didn't have to say anything. That she would be vindicated by the testimonies of her friends and family. Of course, things didn't pan out that way.

"And now your teammates want to kiss and made up! I don't blame you for not forgiving them, I would be pissed off at them too! But, you had one year to make sense of this! Even after all this time, you're still set on playing the victim! Stop doing that! You're better than this shit!"

Miho felt herself getting upset by all the things Risa was saying. But, despite it being harsh, this was the reality. She was playing the victim. True, circumstances had her that way, but like her sister and teammates, she could have said something herself. She could have advocated or stick by her actions and being proud of them. But she didn't.

She shook her head and looked at Risa with sad eyes. "Why do you care? This doesn't involve you in any way."

She sighed. "Because…because I've been there." Slumping on the beam, she slid down and sat on the ground. "I was enrolled in another high school on another ship. I didn't have any friends starting out. That was because, on the first day, the most famous bitch at that school came in and decided to f*** with me. I punched her in the face and broke her nose. Ever since I was avoided like the plague. The bitch and her friends tormented me day in and day out and I was always the one getting in trouble. Why would anyone believe in the delinquent? This happened for two more months. But during those two months, I had to make a choice. I could just give up and be given the dormant treatment. Have everyone step on me. Or, I could continue to fight. Fight for myself and who I am. Be proud of who I am.

Although I left for Oarai later, during my last week, there were some classmates who came up to me. Saying how much I showed them how to stand up for one's self. There were others like me but too afraid to show their true selves because of this girl. Can I blame them for not sticking up for me? No. I couldn't because it was their choice. They made the conscious decision not to help me. But, I was glad that they were able to start doing right for themselves. At least I left something behind, and this entire thing wasn't a waste."

Risa looked at Miho, who had calmed down considerably. She hung onto every word she was saying. "A life full of sadness and anger or a life with the potential of a bright future. The people who wronged you acknowledge what he or she did was wrong. Whether or not you forgive that person is on you. Some people can't forgive, no matter how long it been. But so long as you don't give up and be persistent, you'll be listened to eventually." She gave a knowing smile. "Do you remember who said these words?"

Miho gave a deep sigh, walked over to Risa and sat beside her. "I did."

"So, what now? You can be one of those people who would hold a grudge forever. Or, you can accept that it has happened, make a choice to talk to them again or don't. Either way, you gotta move past this. You can't have your friends waiting for you. That's not fair to them, is it?"

Reflecting on her actions and choices, Miho closed her eyes and thought all that had happened. She didn't say anything nor did anything. She was just as guilty as her sister, her mother and her teammates. She would have every right to be proud of saving lives. To choose life over victory and in doing so, change a culture that has been always dependant on the social norm.

Risa tapped on Miho's knee, with a smile and a wink, and headed towards the entrance. Then stood silent. "Nagasawa's gonna kill me for this."

"Why?" Miho asked, getting up.

"Well, look at us. No doubt that heads will be turning, trying to figure out what happened. It'll only be a matter of time before he finds out. I'll be in trouble to be sure."

Miho was still sore from the fight. On both a physical and emotional standpoint. She hadn't fought like that ever since she was taught self-defence training. She had no real reason to use it. Her mouth was her most significant weapon to de-escalate situations. That, and Risa's way of teaching Miho about the gravity of her actions. "Was attacking me really that necessary?"

Risa didn't even take a second to consider. "Nope. But I would do it again if I had to."

"And you would because…"

She grinned from side to side despite her injuries, "Actions speak louder than words. That's the type of girl that I am."

* * *

 **Kuromormine High School - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Main Shed – Late Afternoon**

Right after Miho left, Yukari went to relay what had happened to Anglerfish. They, in turn, notified the other commanders. It was this action that prompted the Kuromorimine girls to speak about Miho. Afterwards, Yukari was about to look for Miho with the rest of Anglerfish before a voice called after them. It was Koume, with the rest of the girls from the group, in tow.

Like Miho, Anglerfish kept a far distance away from the tank commanders from the other team. Mostly because how they treated Miho two years prior. Already knowing what had happened to her, Saori couldn't contain her anger towards those who wronged her. Before anyone could stop the radio operator, she had already made a quick beeline for the group.

"This is your fault!" she yelled. "Because of you, Miporin is suffering!"

Mauko snapped back. "Mind your own business! This is something between us and her! Don't butt in!"

"When one of my friends are suffering, I'll butt in as much as I want!" Saori and Mauko were headed towards a physical confrontation when Koume stepped in between them.

"That's enough! Saori, while I appreciate you looking after Miho, you can't be speaking to anyone like this!" she pleaded before turning to her comrade, "Mauko, your behaviour is unacceptable! Especially, for a commanding officer of this team!"

Mauko stood silent, while Saori crossed her arms and pouted childishly. While she had stopped this confrontation, Koume was one person. She barely had time to relax as tempers began flaring again. All of Oarai started converging on the group. That caused the rest of the Kuromorimine girls to jump to the group's defence.

"You could have done more than just stand there like a bunch of idiots if you cared for her!"

"You don't even know the situation! You can't just say that!"

"Oarai would have been there! For a team who supposed to be honourable, that was a very shameful display!"

"Only spineless cowards could have abandoned such an honourable legate!"

"What could we expect from a team with such little willpower?!"

"You call into question the integrity of Kuromorimine?! How dare you!"

"How dare YOU for not being there for Miho!"

"Shut up you spineless bitches! Who do you think you are?!"

"You're not helping Momo!"

The in-fighting was getting more intense. There were some people from both sides who were trying hard to de-escalate the situation to minimal effect. A brawl seemed to be imminent when suddenly…

"SHUT UPPPP!" Everyone turned around to see Risa and Miho walking into the tank shed. Everyone gasped when they saw their beaten state.

"Miporin. W-What…"

"It's Kuromorimine! They beaten up the commander!" Azusa yelled. This riled up Rabbit and the rest of Oarai. Some of Rabbit and Duck looked ready to throw themselves at Kuromorimine. Even Anteater team was trying to calculate their chances of hitting and scoring critical hits with their agility and strength stats.

"NO! NO ONE'S BEATEN ME UP! JUST LISTEN!" Miho bellowed this so loudly that the entire group settled down. Messaging her cheek and looking at Risa, she walked towards the centre of the cluster; where her former teammates were.

Sighing, she knew what she had to say next would be the hardest thing she would have to admit in her life. "Two years ago, I did something that contradicted the Nishizumi style. Because of that, everyone abandoned me out of fear of retribution. I accused my friends, my teammates and even my own family for my sadness and pain. I held this belief for a year. It was only today…that I realized I had a hand in my own situation."

Miho walked slowly towards the group of young commanders, looking down. "I blamed you all for many things. At the same time, I could have helped myself. I could have said something. To be proud of what I did and have had no regrets. But I just waited and continued to think that you would come. Even during my last week here, I kept believing all of you would support me."

Looking at them, they all wore bewildered faces. They knew they were at fault. So, why was she blaming herself? "I should never have forced that expectation upon all of you. Sensha-do and Kuromorimine are an important part of who you are. It was back then, and it still is now. I knew that, but I refused to admit it because I thought only about myself."

All eyes were on here. Despite not knowing the complete picture, Oarai loved and supported Miho in everything she did. They owed her so much. The group and some Kuromorimine girls became misty-eyed and lowered the heads in shame. She took a deep breath. "I should have done this from the beginning. And that's to take responsibility for my actions. I'm proud of what I did. I love you girls, and I would gladly sacrifice myself for you…all of you. If anyone has a problem with that, to each their own. I don't care anymore."

That was that. Miho took ownership of what she did. She felt another considerable weight was lifted off her shoulders. She collapsed on her knees, everyone gasping. "I caused everyone a lot of trouble. I'm sorry…I'm so, so, sor-" She didn't get a chance to finish, for Sangou and Yukari came rushing, gently took each side of her arms and lifted her up. Miho glazed around the shed, and she noticed that everyone either had smiles, tears, or both.

Sangou shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize. Like I said before, what you did was right."

"Indeed. Besides, this entire situation was my fault, to begin with." Everyone looked for the source of the mysterious voice. When they found it everyone, especially Miho and the Kuromorimine girls, were left speechless.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Shed – Late Afternoon**

In a separate part of the training ground, on the side of a shed, Rirko was speaking to Erika and Maho about their conduct…and his behaviour. An essential rule of counselling was to keep a partisan attitude; to not let personal emotions run the conversation. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that and needed to own up to that mistake.

"Look. I'm sorry for making an ass of myself. It wasn't fair to the both of you. I let my temper get the best of me and should have considered all aspects of the situation." Giving a generous bow, he waited for the girl's reaction.

Erika and Maho were floored. In Eastern culture, especially in a school system, teachers held absolute authority and thus their word was law. For someone of power, like Rirko, to come to them and apologize was not something they were used to.

"Uh…U-Uh." Erika became flustered, not knowing what to say. Maho was just silent. That was her usual go-to if she didn't understand something. "T-Thank you for apologizing, sir. I'm sorry, too, for snapping at you. A teacher should always be respected, and I didn't show that courtesy."

With that issue resolved, Rirko continued. "Now that we kissed and made up, I want to talk to you two about your Sensha-do doctrine."

"Funny you mention that, Mr. Nagasawa. That's what I wanted to clarify with you." Maho crossed her arms. Although she didn't say anything, she felt uncomfortable in talking about something close to her. Erika picked up on this immediately and moved an inch closer.

"I spoke to your headmistress." Both were shocked. They didn't bother to hide their reactions.

"Mother is here?!"

"Yeah. According to her, you got the meaning of the Nishizumi style all wrong." Maho couldn't help but get annoyed by this statement.

"What do you mean by this? You do know I've been practicing the Nishizumi style ever since I was still a child."

"That may be true. But, its meaning may have been lost on you over the years. Tell me, what is the primary principles of the style?"

Looking at him for only a moment, she took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll humour you. The Nishizumi style teaches self-sacrifice, moving forward and to strive for victory. No matter what the cost."

"All true. Save one point."

Erika could have sworn that she saw Maho's eye twitched. "And what would that point be?"

"Victory comes at great cost and you have to be efficient and precise in its pursuit out of respect for your opponent. To avoid humiliating them needlessly. But, so long as you retain honour for yourself and for your opponents."

"What do you know of honour, sir?" Erika stepped forward, ready to fight on behalf of her beliefs. "Our honour comes in giving our very best in anything that we do. To give anything less, would be distasteful."

"So would totally dominating your opponents when you didn't need to. But, I digress." Hiding his rage, he started to walk around the two girls. "Honor is mutual respect for the other's abilities. No matter what difference the two of you have. Doing what you did to Oarai is saying that they are beneath you. They will never beat you. That their skills and abilities are nothing but trash compared to your team's. To beat an opponent in such a way? I ask you, heiress of the Nishizumi style, where's the honour in that?"

He could see that both girls were seething. Their definition of the Nishizumi style was being threatened. Threatened by a foreigner who has never heard of Sensha-do until this year. Maho's voice rose in response. "You wouldn't know the style like I do. I lived and breathed it my entire life-"

"And yet when I spoke to your mother about it, she said that its meaning has been lost in translation."

"What does that suppose to mean!? Stop speaking in riddles and give it to me straight!" Her face full of rage, Maho had enough of Rirko's stonewalling. Erika, standing behind Maho now, just listened silently.

He stopped in front of them. "For as long as you did Sensha-do, this definition has been ingrained into your very being. You took this definition and made it yours. Now that you're older, you say that this definition, the very thing your mother has taught you, is the absolute truth. But, what is the truth? What is yours and what is your mother's worldview. When are you going to take ownership of your own beliefs and ideas?! Let me ask you then. If you were the one making the call, would you have ended the match earlier?"

There it was again. She knew where he was taking this conversation. A challenge to think for herself. But, Maho felt she wasn't ready to make such a huge risk. Of course, she didn't want to show this.

"You already don't want my mother telling me what to do in my life! You want the same thing in Sensha-do?! This is the style that every Nishizumi was taught! To turn my back on years of family legacy! It's easy for you to say!"

Rirko's stone face pieced both. "You didn't answer my question. Would you, or would you not, ended the match earlier?"

She was dodging the question. She didn't want to answer him. "You already know." Saying this in a whisper, she glared at him. Of course, Rirko knew her answer.

She would have ended the match the moment the flag tank was in sight.

Rirko drew weary of drawing out this circular conversation, and he suspected they did too. "Hey, I'm just asking the hard questions. Questions you were supposed to ask yourself a long time ago. If you're content with how things are, that savagely beating your opponents into submission is the essence of your style, then continue. But, if you're ready to change your team's view of what the Nishizumi style and Sensha-do really is, then I suggest looking into putting in what your own meaning of honour and victory. A change doesn't have to be huge. It can be the most insignificant thing. But if enough people know, then it will send ripples that will change the course of your history."

Finishing up, he knew that the girls would want to debate this. But, he had spent time away from the team long enough. He turned to leave for the main shed. "And I wouldn't worry about the opinion and recognition of others. You're responsible enough to make the right choices yourself. At least, that's what I see. So long as the choice is yours, that's what matters, right?" Giving a shrug, he left the two young girls with food for thought.

The two stood silently while watching him leave. For such a short meeting, it was mentally exhausting.

"Is he always like that?" Erika asked, slightly dumbfounded and annoyed, after a while. "So preachy?"

Maho shook her head in response. "You have no idea."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Main Shed – Late Afternoon**

Shiho was beside the main shed, waiting for Rirko, Maho and Erika. She wanted to speak to them about the importance of the meaning behind the style. At least, that was the plan.

She didn't wait long before the shouting began. Hiding behind a tank, she saw both teams going at it, arguing about the same person: Miho. Seeing her girls acting the way they were, she was filled with disappointment. She had half a mind to go in and destroy every girl with words. And she was about to do just that.

That was until Miho and Risa strolled in, dirtied and beaten. Seeing her daughter like this deeply upset her and she wondered what had happened. As Miho poured her heart into her own faults, Shiho felt incredibly guilty. Part of the reason why Miho left was that she had called her a disgrace and a traitor. Her word caused the entire school to turn their backs on her and the victims of the tank accident. It was only because of Tsuneo's death that she kept this façade up.

Burying her true self underneath a mountain of pain and resentment. No longer keeping the façade, she wanted to turn back to the person she was before all this.

For the mighty Shiho Nishizumi to humble herself before her mistake. Many would expect a cold, uncaring person who cared only about results. If she went out now, admitting to this mistake, her reputation would take a severe blow. This would impact the team's performance and possibly the school's place on the world stage. It would mainly be applying to Kuromorimine's Sensha-do team. Their coach and headmistress made a mistake? That she wasn't perfect?

But, she cared for none of that. She had neglected her family for far too long. She had to set it right. By extension, she had neglected her students and disciples as well.

All eyes were on her. Some fearful, some angry, some distressed. But to Shiho, there was only one pair she cared for. Walking towards her daughter, she saw Miho quivered a little. Even after the family intervention, Miho was still wary of her mother's feelings towards her. Finally reaching Miho and the group, she looked at her daughter. Quiet, sad eyes with a hint of fear.

Shiho turned to address the crowd. "To sacrifice everything for the sake of victory. That was the only truth Kuromorimine has ever known. We…I had focused on victory upon all else. So long the ends justified a win, nothing mattered to me. Regardless of whether it was moral…or not. My girls of Kuromorimine. You have done questionable things because I said so. Because I purposely made my word, truth.

Because of me, we are now a far cry from what we should be. A team that works towards the pursuit of honour, self-sacrifice and perseverance. Not to destroy an enemy, but to become better than we once were. From one generation to the next."

No doubt that while she inherited her generous heart from her father, Miho's oratory skills came from her mother. Everyone looked on, and Miho's eyes began to widen.

"Just because I don't agree with Miho's methods, it doesn't give me the right to reject her as an individual and a practitioner of Sensha-do. Nor should any of you do that to anyone. This whole sad saga started when I rejected Miho's good and kind heart. Now I aim to fix this and all of you will bear witness."

She went over to her daughter with sad, longing eyes. "Miho, my dear Miho. What you did was honourable. What you did a couple of years ago was right and just, and it still holds true today. Let no one tell you otherwise. Not even me."

These words. These words were the very words she waited to hear. That what she did was right. If anyone had said these words, now or then, she would have been indebted to that person. But, she could never imagine in her wildest dreams that her own mother would say these very words that she longed for. Stunned silence, once again, filled the shed.

Some would argue that this was Shiho's way of saving face in front of her team and daughters. But, anyone who'd known Shiho for the longest time would tell those who doubted, she would never say anything unless she truly believed in it. Right at this point, she believed that Miho inherited her father's heart. She would not run away from that fact anymore. Shiho would once again allow love to flow freely to her.

Risa's intervention and Shiho's acceptance were too much to emotionally bear. Still standing, shaking and tears pouring out Miho gave out such a terrible wail that all those present had their hairs stand on end. For a split moment, no one said or did anything. This was such a bombshell that no one was expecting. Then, suddenly, there was a mad rush for Miho between her mother and her friends to comfort her.

There was a quite a lot of buzzing amongst the girls in both groups. Both mother and daughter were on the ground, silent, for a good minute. Still hugging Miho, who was still sniffling, Shiho turned to address the Kuromorimine team. "Your conduct in your last match was unacceptable. Regardless of whether we win or not, we are all practitioners of Sensha-do at the end of the day. I say this now: discover for yourself what you deem right or wrong. Act upon it, if necessary. While I want all of you to follow the Nishizumi style, it doesn't mean to bury your true selves. This is a truth that me and my daughters are starting to learn."

Shiho's self-admission to fault shook the team, but also encouraged them to be bold. Quiet murmurs of agreement and uncertainty were starting up again. Shiho quietly whispered to both Miho and Risa. "We must get you cleaned up before…"

"What a huge crowd! Is the party over already?" Everyone's attention turned to Rirko, Maho and Erika walking in. The man had a massive grin on his face. However, when the three saw Shiho, Miho and Risa standing at the centre, they all stared. Erika and Maho had their jaws drop, eyes wide. The heiress expression went from stupor to murderous, looking a tiger ready to pounce on its unfortunate victim.

Rirko was silent for a moment, then spoke. "What the fu- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?!"

Too late. Risa sighed, and Miho turned to her mother who shrugged. There was no avoiding this confrontation.

* * *

 _ **We're just about to wrap everything up. Thanks to everyone who've been supporting this story from the start. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed.**_


	45. A Valuable Lesson

_**"For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone." - Audrey Hepburn**_

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, both ships got ready to sail off. The teams of both schools had already said their goodbyes the day before.

As expected, both Miho and Risa received a tongue lashing about their fight. However, Rirko didn't go overboard since it was his own lack of supervision that caused this. It was decided that Risa and Miho would continue to go to school tomorrow, while he wrote up a report to the headmistress.

Miho didn't have an opportunity to say goodbye to her sister but did tell her farewells to her mother. For the first time, in a long while, she had felt the loving embrace; the same embrace she had felt as a child so long ago. Even though Miho left her old teammates on good terms this time, it would still be a while before she could talk to them. While she acknowledged her own hand in the incident, her heart still felt betrayed. It would take time for a wounded heart, full of revelation, to heal.

Miho wouldn't speak to her sister until the evening. Still staying with Erika, Maho opted to spend a week before returning home. An arrangement agreed upon by her mother. Miho knew Maho's circumstances in that match. Stuck between morality and obligation again, Miho could sympathize with her situation but by no means was she happy about how her friends were treated. Maho resolved to send out a public apology to Oarai in the morning.

With that out of the way, they spoke of other things until late into the night.

The ships would travel together to the mainland, to Matsue. They would arrive at Matsue Port in a few days' time. There, the carrier ships would stay until the start of the New Year. At this time, families could use the local transport to Izumo or Yonago Kitaro Airport. They could also use the local roads to travel to Kyoto if they wished.

Everyone had to be conscious of time, though. Holidays tend to come and go quickly.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Headmistress' Office – Morning**

"600 hours of community service."

"400."

Regardless of the positive outcome, the fact of the matter was that Risa assaulted another student. After getting the pertinent information from the respective parties, he submitted an incident report to Raidou. He was summoned to her office the following day. Due to Risa's past delinquent behaviour, it would have seemed that the appropriate punishment for her was expulsion.

However, Rirko came to her defence. Citing the positive gains, she had made for herself and the rest of the team in the past few months. How dutifully she was involved in Sensha-do. How, despite the assault, Risa had helped Miho get over an emotional barrier. With such a recommendation, the threat of expulsion was off the table. Risa however still needed to be held accountable for the assault.

"You're pushing it, Mr. Nagasawa." Raidou narrowed her eyes at him. He kept his best poker face. "You already convinced me not to expel her, now you're shortening her hours of penance?"

"It wouldn't be any community service, headmistress. She would serve on the Morals Committee. I'm sure Sodoko wouldn't mind the extra help."

"Morals committee? You have successfully piqued my interest." Folding her hands, she leaned closer. "Can you be more specific?"

Rirko knew that Risa didn't like authority. However, her relationship with Sodoko was a bit of an oxymoron. While she was grateful for Mallard's teachings, she had gripes with the rest of the morals committee who weren't on the Sensha-do team. "Risa isn't very fond of the others on the Morals Committee. We have her work her community hours with them, doing tedious, mundane tasks. At the same time, she spends quality time with the wardens…I mean, committee members on serving the school. Who knows? Maybe she'll gain an appreciation for them after this."

"And the 400 hours?"

"400 hours equate to roughly 8 days. So, putting that into account, there are only 6 hours in a school day. The Morals Committee spend approximately 4-5 working hours at various times. If you make it 600…well, knowing her, 400 is already pushing it."

Raidou considered his words carefully. It was a cloudy day, and Rirko felt nervous being in the headmistress' office. Mainly if it was because of an incident that happened under his watch.

"Very well. 400."

"Thank you, headmistress." Breathing a sigh of relief, at least Risa wasn't getting expelled. That was his primary source of worry.

"As for you, Mr. Nagasawa, seeing this is your first time. I would ask you to pay better attention to those under your charge. Oarai's staff are responsible for her students. We can't be neglecting this fact, especially during functions like this."

"Yes, headmistress. Apologies." Bowing, he thought himself lucky. He was only getting a warning. Otherwise, he may have been dealt with more harshly. "Is there anything else."

"Well…" Rirko noticed her tone changing from an authoritative to soft and sad. "Did you hear the news?"

He knew what she was referring to. "Yes. I did. An Alliance representative delivered the documents a few days ago."

"I see. I'll be notifying the Student Council today about this matter. It's regrettable…I would rather have you stay until the end of the year."

"Things simply don't turn out the way we want to, at times." Raidou wasn't the only one to have this opinion. "Do the other staff know?"

"They'll be notified by e-mail by the end of this week. I wish to keep this to faculty only to avoid rumours coming out. It would cause unnecessary grief. Especially, for your girls. The Student Council aside, no other student should know this."

"And what of the council?"

"While I will stress the importance of secrecy, whether they share the information or not will be their prerogative."

"Right…" Rirko knew that Miho, regardless of how she felt, would have an issue with him leaving. The last time this happened, she looked pale as a ghost; and was on the verge of being one.

"Which reminds me. You know as well as anyone that the Oarai girls are entitled to know when one of her staff is leaving. Therefore, when will you notify them of your departure?"

" _Shit_." Rirko was hoping for more time. He did have to tell everyone that he was leaving in the new year. With the holiday season on the way, he didn't want his departure to be a sticking point during the student's time off. "Perhaps…in the New Year?"

"You'll be gone at the end of that week, Mr. Nagasawa. Will one week be sufficient for them? I don't know if you remember this, but the school will have an assembly on the second day of the New Year. If you don't wish to tell the girls yourself, I could always tell them at this time."

"The minimum is three days. Your girls can process this a lot faster than elementary kids. Also, a general announcement would be more appropriate rather than having an assembly."

There was no use hiding Raidou's confusion in Rirko's preferences. "The assembly would be used as a general welcome back address. That would be an appropriate time to announce your departure."

"If we do it in the assembly, they'll be reactions and drama all over the floor. I wouldn't want you and the rest of the faculty dealing with that." Rirko had an ulterior motive for this. He didn't want to stand in front of everyone saying that he was leaving and see all their broken faces. Especially not Miho's. Catching unto Rirko's sad expressions, she finally relented.

"Very well. An announcement, then."

Rirko bowed. "My appreciation, headmistress."

"Well, you've done much without asking for much. This is the least I can do." With the support from administration, his heart was at ease. Wishing the headmistress, a pleasant day, he bowed and left.

Some of the girls greeted him in the hallway. Although smiling and returning the gesture, he had gone through this before. It was sickening. After creating these bonds, he was forced to abandon them. And even if he resisted, the Alliance would get him sooner than later with their connections. As he walked towards his office, someone was waiting at his door.

It was Ami. When he looked at her, she had a solemn look in her eyes. He wasn't surprised though. He wanted to speak with her.

"Hi." She nodded silently. "You wanna come in?" Opening the door, Ami walked through, and the door closed behind them.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Homeroom – Morning**

"She did WHAT?"

Anglerfish didn't get the full story from Miho yesterday. Rirko had whisked Risa and Miho, with Shiho right behind. They tried to call, but Miho's phone was off and charging later that evening.

Plus, Miho didn't want to speak with anyone else that evening. She was too tired.

As always, Saori was very concerned for her friend. So much so, that she wanted to confront Risa right that instant when Hana stopped her.

"It's over, Saori," the gunner said soothingly, "Let it go."

"But-"

"Hana's right," a sleepy Mako piqued up, "No use getting worked up over it when all it'll do is anger people more. Besides, it wasn't your problem."

Frustrated, Saori sat at her desk and put her head down, still fuming. Miho reached over and patted her head. "Thanks for worrying about me, Saori. This is in the past now. Yeah, I agree what Risa did was wrong. But she tried to help me through the best way she knew. I can sympathize with her, at least."

The redhead radio's head shot back up with an incredulous look.

"But Miporin, she attacked you!" she started to yell. However, Miho rubbed Saori's shoulder, comforting her.

"Yes, she did. But, she had a reason. She thought to give me a slap of reality. Or rather, a punch." Miho looked at her friends, holding her hands together. "I was selfish. But I didn't see it and continue to blame everyone else. I had no intention of forgiving anyone. But then, Risa told me about her past experiences. In the end, she helped me realize that my actions had consequences…good or bad."

Miho's self-examination, with Risa's help, taught her to be proud of what she did and to not worry about the perception of others. She was content, and to Anglerfish, that's all that mattered.

"Fine, Miporin. But it doesn't mean I have to like it!" Saori pouted as she crossed her arms. The girls knew that it would be a few days before the redhead would let go of the grudge.

"Please don't tell anyone else. I don't want the others to go off the handle. Risa was just trying to help in her own way." Miho's begging eyes made Anglerfish uncomfortable.

Homeroom started before they could give an answer. The girls stood ready to greet the teacher and the beginning of a new day.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's Office – Morning**

Dead silence.

The clock ticked away, the brightened room held only two occupants. It may have been a meeting of two professionals, but the air was stifling. Both of them knew what was to be talked about.

Ami sat uncomfortably on the chair, with Rirko at his desk. He had his listening pose. Papers scattered the office, his computer off, and the sun popping in and out every other minute.

Rirko started off the conversation. "Well, are you going to say something or are we content with looking at each other all day?"

"This conversation isn't easy for me, you know." In her green uniform, she looked away from him, grabbing her arm. She began to shake. "So, you know."

"Leslie delivered the docs a few days ago. She wants an answer by the end of the week."

"Son of a bitch!" She gripped her arm hard. Biting her lip, she hid her eyes from him to cover up the tears. After a while, she relaxed and took a deep breath. "Listen to me…very carefully…"

"Okay?" He was unsure where this conversation was going. But, this was a side of Ami he never saw. The one that was utterly livid.

"I had days thinking about this. I got drunk and suffered hangover after hangover. These feelings that I have felt for the first time in my life have messed me up!" She started to tear up, become louder. Suddenly, she slammed her fists on the desk. "Tell me the truth. The honest truth! Whether or not you're going to stay! And don't tell me what I want to hear! I will NEVER forgive you if you f*** with my emotions now! So, what's it gonna be?!"

She. Was. Pissed. The man who she had feelings, for now, had a choice to leave her life. For an opportunity, she wouldn't blame him for taking.

Stoic, he took a minute to consider his options. But inside, he was going through the same emotional turmoil as Ami. An ultimatum? Why didn't she ask him before? To leave or to go? To her credit, he did have some time to think about this.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned forward. He would go with his gut. "I choose to go."

There it was. She knew, deep in her heart, that was the choice he would make. As a practitioner, she would have made that choice too. As a counsellor, he would have an opportunity to not only work with a different clientele but gain useful connections that would further his career. Slamming her fists again, she covered her mouth and wept silently. Rirko grabbed a tissue box, he grabbed some for himself and left the box for Ami to use. After a few moments of tears and silence, she asked him. "Can you…can you tell me why?"

He stood up, turning to look out to the window. Clouds still spotted the sky, with the training grounds kicking up a miniature dust storm. "Would there be any reason that would satisfy you?"

Ami shook her head slowly. "No. I guess there wouldn't be. I don't want you to go."

"I hear you. You care about me, and it pains you for me to go so soon. Just when we see each other. Just when things are connecting. This happens. But, can you earnestly believe that we can fight the influence of an international organization like the Alliance?"

The Alliance's reach was far and wide. Notably, in North America. The Federation's influence paled in comparison to an Alliance made up of many nations. He was right, whether he quit his job or not, they would find another way to get to him.

By force, if necessary.

Both understood this, but neither of them liked it. He turned to her, with a pained expression. "You know, as well as anyone, how big Sensha-do and Tankery are getting. With the things are going right now, in a matter of years, they will become part of our everyday culture if not already. I don't want anyone to go through the pain of fighting a losing battle. Therefore, I make this choice. I'm taking the deal."

After all this time knowing him, he was going to give up? Not attempt to fight this injustice? She looked at him fiercely. She tried to look for a reason…any reason …any sort of rebuttal. But Rirko had laid the facts before her. To go up against the Alliance would be like a single light tank against ten heavies. Wearing a defeated expression, she massaged her brow.

"Damn it…Damn it!" Seeing Ami like that hurt him. She really wanted their relationship to work.

"Listen to me, Ami. If you truly care about this relationship, to not see it fade away. We will find a way to make it work. Despite being feet or leagues apart, we will make it work." Looking at him, she saw a sincere expression. Always like him to cheer someone up with a vote of confidence. But at this time, it seemed hopeless. She was giving into despair, eyes glistening. He gently took her hand.

"If you believe in this…in us, …we will make it work." Ami didn't know if this was true love or a quick fling, but she didn't care. At the moment, they were a couple and consoled one another. Embracing each other, she cried on his shoulder. Accepting this fact was hard, but it seemed that Rirko had already made his decision.

He would leave rather than fight a losing battle.

As Ami left his office an hour later, she leaned against his door and stared blankly at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she remembered her words:

 _"We'll find a way to make it work."_

She sighed at the thought. " _You liar."_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Student Council Office – Lunch**

Anzu, Yuzu and Momo all crowded at the computer screen. They all had blank faces. On there was the e-mail that Raidou said she would write:

Subject: Alternative Arrangements

 _Good Morning Anzu,_

 _It is with deep regret to report that Mr. Nagasawa will be leaving Oarai at the end of the first week of January of the new year. This is as a result of an executive decision by his board who has changed his contract and recalling him back to his home country. This decision is final and irrevocable._

 _We have been assured that a replacement will be sent here to continue his term._

 _I would ask that you, Momo and Yuzu keep this information private. Speaking to Mr. Nagasawa, he wishes not to create a fuss over his departure and feels that such news would devastate school morale. Especially with the Sensha-do team._

 _Raidou_

Anzu crossed her arms, and it appeared that like her, her friends were significantly affected by these events. They were all silent for a minute.

Yuzu spoke up after a while. "I didn't see this coming. This is terrible."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad," Anzu sighed, who folded her arms and looked down, "What a way to get screwed over."

"Why is his board doing this now?! This is stupid!" Both girls turned to Momo. She seemed to be the most upset out of all of them. Which was surprising because of the past hostilities she showed towards Rirko. Her face was bright red while her mouth formed a scowled. Angry tears formed in her eyes.

"I wouldn't think that you would be upset over this, Momo? What's with the change of heart?" Yuzu wanted a reason for the change of heart. Momo, being the stubborn girl that she was, didn't want to admit that she had grown rather fond of Rirko. Everything that he did was for the school's benefit. Especially when he had helped them with the action committee's past grievances.

"Don't get me wrong. There are many things the guy does that gets under my skin. He's sarcastic, overbearing, and can be rude," Her voice suddenly changed its tone to a more calm one, "But...that was before. Now..."

"Your opinion of him has changed?" Momo nodding, Anzu could agree with that sentiment. "I think everyone else's."

Yuzu wanted to keep him on. "Isn't there something we can do? Can't we advocate for his stay?"

"The e-mail said that this decision was 'final and irrevocable.' Even if we wanted to, I think there's little we can do. Especially, when it involves a school board from another country, let alone MEXT." The feeling of helplessness they had all felt before. When the decision was made to disband Oarai, there was little the council could do other than comply.

"Are we telling the girls then?" Everyone stood silent. All of them knew about the consequences of telling everyone about Rirko's departure. Especially, when he was beginning to be a staple in the school community.

"Miss President, the decision is yours." Both of them waited on her word.

"Even though the headmistress told us to keep it a secret…the girls have a right to know…Then there's the danger of mass hysteria." This was one of the few times Anzu had a look of concern and loss.

She was stuck efficiently between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School – Headmistress Office – Afternoon**

Maho had spent the better part of her week in the student dormitories. Avoiding her mother whenever she could. But now that everything was said and done, both had to confront one another. About their own issues and all that had happened to them. She couldn't speak with her mother yesterday because she didn't feel ready. However, she did resolve to talk with her today. Here she was, with the mother who had put her own agenda before her own daughter.

Both sitting, Maho waited for her mother to finish typing whatever was on her computer. An e-mail, a letter, she didn't know. However, she did know that her mother was just as nervous about talking about personal matters that she was. Underneath the busyness of the matriarch's stoic stare was a mind wracked full of guilt. This was a confrontation that she didn't want to go through. But, admission was the only way to show to Maho that she was genuinely sincere about reconciliation.

Finally, Shiho stopped typing. She folded her hands in front of her daughter, and she looked at her. But Maho knew right away, this wasn't going to be a regular conversation. It would be something her mother hadn't done in a very long time. A heart-to-heart talk.

"You don't know what happened to Miho yesterday, do you?" She looked at Maho thoughtfully as she shook her head silently.

"From what I heard from Nagasawa's confrontation, she had gotten into a physical altercation with one of her own commanders. Saying something along the lines of 'beating some sense into her.'" Like Miho, both older Nishizumis preferred using their words than physical force. Although they could defend themselves and, likewise, inflict harm, it was more beneficial to show an enemy their skill. This was psychological warfare; the enemy seeing that they were no match and capitulating.

"One of her own commanders attacked her?" Maho shook her head in disbelief, "Unbelievable. What could Miho had done to provoke her?"

"Something happened that made that girl attack her. Regardless, both of them came into the main shed just when both teams were about to attack each other."

"What?" Maho didn't know about the impending fight that was brewing between her team and Oarai. " _I'm going to have a firm talk with those girls._ Do you know what it was regarding?"

Shiho closed her eyes and sighed. "Let me answer your question with a question. What do you think is one of the things Oarai would get upset over?" This made Maho pause for thought. Thinking, she thought of the Oarai team and the matches they participated. Then, it became clear. "Hmm. It would be about Miho."

"They are very dedicated to her. They're willing to defend her name if it means getting into a fight. But the animosity between the two groups settled when Miho spoke her peace."

"What 'peace' would that be?"

Shiho was silent for a moment. She could recall the things she said plainly. But conveying it again was heart-wrenching. "She said how she needed to accept responsibility for what had happened to her. That she was unfair in blaming her friends…and us."

"Oh…Miho…" Maho's heart ached for her sister. Miho did have grievances with both her, her mother and her former teammates. But, now she realized that she, too, had a role to play in her own exile. She messaged her brow and sighed heavily. "There's more, isn't there. You weren't there by chance."

"No, I wasn't." Shiho got up and headed towards a window. She needed some air. Looking out, she continued speaking. "I wanted to speak to you and Erika about the definition of our style. But that plan fell through when all of this happened. With Miho pouring her heart in front of everyone, she once again blamed herself heavily. I couldn't let her do that. Not again. I had to set it right."

"Set it right? What do you mean by this?" Shiho turned towards her daughter and stared at her. She wore a frown.

"I, too, had to take responsibility for what I had done. I had turned my back from my morals and my daughter for the sake of preserving our heritage."

"Is that true?"

She shook her head. "Remember your father? He had the same kind heart Miho has. I couldn't face that. So, I pushed her away and used Sensha-do as an excuse."

Her mother had admitted it. She was wrong. Maho silently stared at her while she moved closer. All the while, the frown never disappeared. Full of guilt for what she had done. "And I pushed you away. My commitment to Sensha-do. To have you act like a heartless, merciless person that you were not. I wanted to make sure that any trace of your father's benevolence was crushed, never to return."

Dumbfounded, Maho felt faint. Shaking herself, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did she hate Tsuneo that much? His self-sacrifice was so repulsive for Shiho that she would instead wipe out any trace of him both physically and emotionally? Shiho knew that Maho would have words concerning this. She sat back down, tired but willing to listen.

Maho wiped her hand over her face. "You hurt me, mother. You hurt me and Miho. All these years, I had believed in your commitment to Sensha-do. I had believed in the purity of the Nishizumi. The person I am now, the person you see…it's the result of the missed opportunities and sacrifices I had to make!"

Staying silent, Shiho let her daughter tear her verbally. Her voice continued to rise, getting up from her seat, unable to contain her pent-up anger.

"And now I learned that it was only for your personal gain! For yourself! What does that mean for me?! Everything that I've done up to this point?! All the years spent on doing your will, just to find out that it was all a ruse to keep a heartache at bay? What was the point of sacrificing my future if it was only going to be for nothing?!" Panting, she gauged her mother's reaction. It wasn't the reaction she was expecting. Quiet…and sad.

"You're talking about Miho too, aren't you?" Realizing that she may have said more than intended, Maho sat back down quietly. Still out of breath and although her voice was strained, she felt a strange sense of liberation.

"I was so upset when Miho left to a school that didn't practice Sensha-do. Everything I did for her up to that point…all for..." Silence engulfed the two as Maho looked down. Shiho continued to look at her daughter. She had released only a fraction of the pain she had kept inside her all these years. No doubt, there would be a lot of work that needed to be done to repair their relationship.

But the first step in recovery was admitting to your faults.

"I should have told you. I should have told the both of you the truth. No number of apologies I can offer would make up for the pain I have caused you. My own daughter." Maho sighed out of exasperation. She knew that her mother meant every word. What benefit would she receive from deceiving her?

"Are we still going to do the family therapy counselling that Mr. Nagasawa suggested?" Maho said, after a while of silent reflection.

"I've already spoken to Nagasawa's contact. After giving him all the pertinent information, he suggested that we do conference calls with Miho. Starting in the New Year."

Maho nodded her head, crossing her arms. "Thank you…for setting that up." She had still had hurt feelings with her mother. But now she knew that she was serious in trying to make it up to both her and Miho. "You're making an honest attempt in atoning for the things you've done. The least I can do…is give you a chance."

Shiho made a small smile. "That's…. that's all I need." The Nishizumis were a work in progress. Now the question was not whether they would be able to reconcile…but when? As Maho started to leave, Shiho stopped her. "Will you be willing to spend the Winter Break with us? I've already invited Miho and her friends."

Maho looked down and pondered for a moment. Although she had a stoic look, her heart was beaming. "Only if I can bring Erika and Koume with me."

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Afternoon**

"Miho has been making strides in her recovery. Perhaps, in a few months, we can start weaning her off the dosage of her medication. I still think that her emotional recovery is an important factor in getting any semblance of normalcy."

"Agreed. That'll be a topic for both you and Miho. No doubt that she'll be ecstatic when you say it to her, though. I have a hunch that she doesn't like taking the meds."

Rirko was in conference with Shinzuka. For the past few months, Shinzuka was a great resource from Oarai's medical facility. She also introduced to Rirko the family therapist that was assigned to the Nishizumi family.

"Many thanks for your follow up, doctor. I'll be sure to leave notes pertaining to the case, as well as your contact information."

"Ah, yes that's right." Shinzuka's voice changed, to a compassionate tone. "I've received your e-mail. I'm sorry to hear that you won't be staying for much longer."

"Hey, I've got a clean three to four weeks left. I can at least enjoy myself in Oarai."

A buzz was heard on Shinzuka's end. "Look like our time's up. Regardless of anything, I'd like to keep in touch. You're a good worker, Rirko. I want to be able to talk to you about any mental health-related situations."

"Then we'll keep in touch then. Take care." Hanging up the phone, Rirko sighed and stretched himself on the chair. He almost fell down looking at the ceiling. He needed to do some minor housekeeping in preparation for his replacement. His primary phone rang again. This time, it was a number he had not heard in a while. Shaking out of anticipation, he answered.

"Rirko Nagasawa," a familiar voice addressed him.

"Ibuki Sawa."

"Long time no talk!" Her tone was playful. "I missed you in Kuromorimine."

"Yeah, it was my bad. There was a lot of crap that went down you know…with that personal issue."

"Oh?" Ibuki knew what he was talking about. "How did that go?"

"Things got real, let's just say. Very real."

"I can only imagine." Ibuki's tone changed to one of concern. "Are they okay? More importantly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, it was crazy. The amount of crap that everyone went through…"

"Part of our job is to sift through the half-truths and whole lies to get to what's real. Sometimes, confrontation is the only option we have at our disposal at times."

" _I see you on that Darjeeling grind."_ He grinned. "Well, the issue is out of my hands."

"Yeah. It's a shame. I'd thought you were staying until the end of the year."

"You know how boards are. Their decisions are fickle. You roll with the punches."

"But it doesn't make it right, you know? No doubt, you've created a bond with the students there. Wouldn't they take that into consideration."

"Ibuki," Rirko laid down his serious tone. "Remember that everything is a business. That includes the educational system. Some of the decisions are not in the interest of the students, but rather their pockets."

"A sad, messed up reality, Rirko. By the way, your departure."

"Yeah?"

"How will that affect the students. More importantly…her."

Rirko pondered on Ibuki's question. She was referring to Miho. "I have to think about it."

"You have the Winter Break. But, I suggest you don't mull over it for too long. You got to look after you."

He was touched by her concern and smiled a little. "Thanks for the kind words. I appreciate it. But, enough about me. How's the initiative?"

"Things got crazy after our conference. Organizations and style schools have started to request consultation services. Not only that…it seems that the NATA wants us to visit them. Help them out with the same problem we had."

"No doubt that they would. It looks like you'll be busy for quite some time."

"It doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you. You're a great collaborator, and I'd like to keep you on."

Rirko pondered for a moment. "I'd be happy to do that. Just let me know when."

"Great! When I got something, I'll let you know. Until then, don't be a stranger."

"The same can be said for you. Take care of yourself." Hanging up the phone once more, Rirko stared at the ceiling again. "At least I networked now."

* * *

 **Oarai Girls Academy - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Afternoon**

There were no scheduled practices today. The team was done with tank driving for the year. However, Miho opted for something different for the last day.

Back in Kuromorimine, Maho always did a year-end debrief. All their strength and opportunities for improvement. It was a useful way to reflect, especially when assessing and implementing SMART goals.

The weather was fair, and there were fewer clouds in the sky at the time. But the girls weren't outside. Instead, all of them were sitting on their teams' respective tanks. Miho stood in the middle of the shed while Anglerfish positioned themselves on the Panzer.

As the young commander looked around, she noticed something. Everyone had looks of concern; no doubt about yesterday's drama. Now, they knew about her past grievances and the situation she put herself in. Miho knew that the issue needed to be addressed.

"Thank you all for coming. Although we have no practice today, I still feel that we need to talk about some things. Some…issues that need to be addressed. First, the elephant in the room."

She started to pace slowly, looking around the shed. "I don't like talking about my personal life. Especially, when it comes to that one point in my life. The reason I left my old school in the first place." Everyone's eyes were tracking her, and this made her feel nervous. Which was funny because she had always spoken in front of her team. It was this instance that bothered her.

"Maybe…maybe I should have told you all. It was no secret, though. The match was televised nationally. Any enthusiast would know." She stopped moving, faced them and shrugged. "But, all of you didn't even know about Sensha-do so how could you know? Besides Anglerfish, I've never mentioned it, and I only spoke about it briefly with them."

Everyone's faces showed concern and sadness as she spoke. Not one of them held any sort of contempt for Miho's lack of trust in them. Of course, Miho thought differently.

"I kept this big secret…this pain, inside me for so long. I don't blame you for being mad at me keeping this from you. This meeting is also to see how I can be a better commander for this team. S-So, let's go. Don't h-hold back." As Miho stood there, waiting for judgement, she hoped that no one would yell at her. Even if she thought that she deserved it.

Everyone looked at each other under the dimmed light of the shed. Who would be the first to say something?

"For God's sake, someone get her a chair!"

All heads turned to see Risa standing in her tank, the rest of Platypus looking up at her. Hoshino got up and rushed to get Miho a steel chair. Once set up, she returned to her tank without saying a word. Miho just stared at the chair.

"Sit down," was Risa's next order. None of the other girls knew about the fight yesterday, besides Anglerfish. Miho begged them not to tell anyone.

Not wanting to cause any more tension, Miho made up a cover story about showing Risa some old tank parts before a pile of debris fell on her. Risa helped her out. Only Rirko and Shiho knew the truth. While there were some who felt that ordering their team commander was disrespectful, Miho paid no mind and sat down. She anxiously waited for others to speak.

"Your self-put downs are annoying as hell!" Risa started, eyes locked with Miho. "Seriously, you can toot your own horn once and a while, ya know? Be proud of your accomplishments?"

"I would be inclined to agree, Nishizumi-sempai. But I could have worded it better." Kii meekly sat up, swinging her legs at the edge of her tank. Tortoise slowly nodded, in agreement.

"Ah!" Noriko scratched her head. "I wasn't gonna say anything, but the first years have guts saying whatever…I've noticed that you been saying all of the positive about us. But, you've always been critical of yourself. Why is that?"

Miho gave a small shrug and a sombre look. "I…I just feel that I only did an adequate job…"

When Miho said the word 'adequate' to describe herself, the entire shed was in an uproar. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

"Adequate?! Are you serious?!"

"Miho, you are not adequate!"

"How dare you think like that Nishizumi!?"

"Leading us to the Nationals and winning. Is that only adequate?"

"You had more guts than all of Japan!"

"Shogun Nishizumi! Such an adjective is beneath you! You have led us to glory unheard of!"

"You've given us one of the greatest win/loss ratio in all of Japan! We couldn't have had a better guild leader than you!"

"We won some crazy matches because of you. That's nowhere near normal!"

Yelling indiscriminately, everyone was upset by the way Miho described herself. An 'adequate' commander wouldn't be able to accomplish the fantastic feats Oarai pulled off during their team's first year. Nor would they have been able to take a win from one of the most competitive schools in all of Japan.

The yelling then died down when they saw Miho sitting by her lonesome. She didn't have to say anything. Just sat patiently and waited. "That's messed up, sempai. That's just messed up, and you know it!" Risa's declaration was met with murmurs of agreements. Perhaps Miho knew she was good but was too humble to admit it.

Or, was it that fact that she didn't believe it?

Oryou spoke up. "You encouraged us, you supported us when we were down. Your actions speak for yourself and how you interact with others. Most of all, the way you speak. It's charismatic! Like Hotta Masayoshi of the Edo period!"

"Sir Winston Churchill," added Erwin.

"Oda Nobunaga," smiled Saemonza.

"Trajan of the Roman Empire!"

"THAT'S IT!"

After the groaning ended, Caesar was the one to have the last word. "Regardless, these were great people of history who have changed their societies for the better! They did things that were out-of-the-ordinary and went on to do the extraordinary. Kind of what you've been doing, right Miho?"

Praise from Caesar. Miho shook her head. "But these are accomplishments we've done as a team. The only thing I did was make strategies and tell you girls which direction to go. Anyone can do that."

"Not true, Miss Nishizumi." Yukari, who was on the Panzer's chassis, jumped off and walked towards her. "Me, being a prime example. You're one of a kind. The kind of commander who can know what her team needs. This team's a year old, and we're still learning from you. What kind of an example are you setting if you're so insistent on beating yourself for every mistake you make?!"

Looking around the room, the peering eyes of her teammates and Yukari's confrontational question make her extremely anxious. Her eyes darted around the shed, and she moved her hands close to her heart. It was beating rapidly. Closing her eyes, she could hear concerned murmurs coming from the darkness, and she tried to breathe slowly.

" _Calm. Stay calm. These are my friends. They're not going to hurt me. Stay calm. Stay…"_

The thought was disrupted by a soft weight on her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, she saw Yukari kneeling on one knee looking at her. Looking down, Miho saw a pair of arms crossed over her chest in an embrace. Turning her head slightly, she saw Hana was the one who was hugging her. Saori went on and held her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that Miss Nishizumi." Yukari felt guilty for not realizing her error. After calming down, Anglerfish decided to stick with her. Miho had to explain the reason why she felt this way. Risa was right. Her self-pity was detrimental to the team's development, and that mindset had to change.

"As long as I can remember…I've been living under shadows." There were some confused looks coming from the girls.

"What do you mean?" asked Momo, fixing up her monocle. Yuzu and Anzu looked on, knowing the seriousness of the topic.

"My mother and sister have always done a lot more than me. The things they've done were extraordinary. I only played a support role. But my support role in Kuromorimine was the same roles I've been doing here. They weren't anything special. Help a teammate here, explaining technical elements to the mechanics there. Support the main assaults during matches. That's why. That's why the things that I've done I feel…aren't worthy of praise or recognition. At the end of the day, they're just mundane tasks that help the team get by."

All the things she said left everyone horrified. Was that really what their Commander thought of herself? As just an ordinary worker, destined to do the mediocre and mundane?

"Bullshit!" Everyone, especially Miho, was surprised by the sudden outburst. Initially, they all turned to Risa who just shrugged. The outburst came from Leopon. More specifically, Hoshino. She walked up towards the middle and stared Miho down.

"Hoshino!" The rest of Leopon tried to stop her.

"Shut up, Nakajima! She needs to hear this!" Hoshino turned to Miho. "Notojima! Do you remember?! Do you remember what happened there?! There I was, under a tank, broken bones and bleeding all over! Under fire, you came! You cared for me, fixed me up with whatever was around us! You stayed with me until helped arrived!"

She started to yell "You call that mediocre?! You call saving my life 'just another job?!' I have no doubt you would do that again if you needed to! It was true two years ago, and it's damn true now! You are a remarkable person, Miho! I owe you my life! SO, DON'T GO OFF AND SAY WHAT YOU DO DOESN'T MATTER!" Collapsing on the floor, Hoshino started to sob. Leopon rushed over and comforted her.

Azusa, who was inspired by Hoshino's courage, spoke about a similar situation. She spoke passionately, trying to cheer Miho up. "You were also there for us! During the finals last year! Rabbit was sinking like a rock, and without hesitation, you came in and pulled us out! An ordinary commander couldn't do that! Only you could because you cared for us!" Shouts from Rabbit backed up Azusa's claim. Brushing furiously, Momo suddenly stood up and became boisterous in her story.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! You're the girl that makes the impossible happen! You're the one that makes things happen regardless of the odds! Oarai is on the map because of your 'mediocre' tasks! You cared about us for so long, let us care for you! Oarai needs you! We need you! So, what the hell are you doing saying these terrible things about yourself?!"

Soon the shed was full of encouraging words for Miho.

"You're a great person Miho!"

"We're here for you!"

"Where you go legate, we'll follow you!"

"No matter how hard the quest... we'll follow you into the darkest dungeons!"

"You're the pride of Oarai! Don't give into despair!"

The things Miho did was remarkable. Changing the scope of Sensha-do and Tankery, teaching her friends that there are more to Sensha-do than victory or honour. Her kind, a compassionate heart touched and helped others; inspire them to do more than they were told to do. Above all else, how the spirit of friendship she bestowed upon her team encouraged others to do the same.

They were more than teammates. They were her precious friends.

Still sitting on the steel chair, Miho couldn't contain her tears anymore. Hiding her face with her hands, she cried and quietly berated herself. What she'd thought to be her 'burning at the stake' meeting became one of the most heartfelt, inspiring events of her entire life. "Stupid…I'm so stupid!"

However, Hana could hear her. "You're not stupid, Miho. You just forgot. Now your friends helped you remember. They helped you remember that you are a special girl who has the talent to change people for the better. Only Miho Nishizumi can do that, right?"

Wiping away her tears quickly, she smiled at her friends. "Yeah."

Underneath the darkening sky, Rirko overheard everything. The shed door slightly ajar. He was waiting for the girls to show up to their usual practice but when no one showed up, he decided to head towards the shed. He was glad that he did that for he bore witness to a beautiful thing. The spirit of camaraderie helped Miho heal old wounds and to be recognized for the creative, wondrous girl that she was.

He laughed softly as he made his way to the school, going home. "Open your eyes, Miho. You're part of the new generation of this incoming age."

* * *

 _ **Four more chapters to go (I think). I hope to finish this in under 50 chapters and also add in a couple of omake chapters too. Until then, thank you all for your help and support.**_


	46. Civilized Man's Burden

_**Chapter's here. Enjoy. Also, major shoutout to wolfpack101 who added my fic to TV tropes. Apperciate that!**_

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Rirko's Apartment – Early Morning**

The fog had made the carrier move at a snail's pace. Of course, no one noticed. They did see the lack of visibility, making it hard to move around the streets. This only applied to those going to work early, everyone else was still blissfully asleep. Save for one particular counsellor.

Waking up, Rirko blinked a couple of times, stretched his toes and his entire being. The initial struggle of staying in bed didn't last long, and he was on his feet. Walking over towards the window, he pulled away from the curtain. He was greeted by a thick, white fog that almost engulfed his home.

He felt gloomy. It was said that weather affected mood for some people. This was true for him and he felt miserable. Despite it being the last day of school, there was no reason to celebrate for him. In the New Year, he would be leaving the place he had called home for half a school year. Sighing, he went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

 _"This fog won't be letting up until the afternoon, so be sure to drive carefully out there. We'll have periodic breaks of sun all throughout the day with some cloudy skies predicted to last until the late evening. 65% chance of showers, so be sure to bring your raincoat and umbrella."_

Sipping on the hot coffee, he also realized that it was going to be his last session with Miho. Thinking back to yesterday, he wondered why she put herself in a position to be berated by her teammates. " _Maybe she felt guilty about that whole affair that happened in Kuromorimine. Everyone knows about her circumstances now. Did she think that everyone would be mad for the way she conducted herself_?" Thinking back to how her team rallied for her, he shook his head slowly. " _She's always so over-critical. She's slowly gaining confidence, but it'll be quite some time before she'll be able to show it. If she chooses to show it."_

After getting ready for the day, he took his raincoat and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Rirko's Office – Early Morning**

"7:25."

In his office now, he quietly waited for his student. He didn't bother going to look out the window today because of all the fog. He just sat at his desk, with nothing to do rather than to sit quietly. There was, however, a nagging thought he had ever since entering the school. How would he break the news that he would be leaving Oarai to his students? Raidou did say she was willing to make a general announcement when everyone got back from break. But Miho was going to be a hard one.

" _If I tell her now, she'll be distracted by everything. Worse, she might have a relapse. She needs to take this break to reinvigorate herself to normalcy. Too much drama this year, hopefully, the next year will present better circumstances_." They would. The Nationals would be held next year. Plenty to do. He wouldn't have time to overthink about it for his door knocked. Three soft reps, as usual.

The handle turning slowly, the young commander stepped in, wearing a frown on her face. This undoubtedly disturbed him. Usually, she would be smiling, bowing before they did the regular song and dance. But not this time. She wore a frown, and he needed to know why.

Rather than greeting her, he decided to go direct. "Alright, what happened?"

"Huh?" Miho seemed distracted, as well as sad. She had her hands folded together and looked away from him.

"I mean, you look so down. Did something happen?"

She shook her head vigorously. "N-No, no! It's nothing serious it's…." She became silent again. "It's stupid…" she mumbled.

"Wha~."

"It's stupid," Miho said, audibly louder. "Don't worry about it." Heading towards her seat, she sat down and folded her arms, crestfallen and scowling. This raised some red flags for Rirko, who immediately took his position.

" _Does it have to do with what happened in the sheds yesterday?_ _No, those were some powerful words of encouragement coming from her friends. I think at the end of it she was just tired. It must be another reason. What happened between now and then_?"

Not bothering with the water, he wanted to know why she was so upset today. The two were silent for a moment. Rirko had his hands on his lap, waiting for Miho to start.

A couple of times, Miho peeked up at him, and whenever they were about to make eye contact, she dipped her head down quickly again. This happened three more times until her facials started to relax. The scowling began to soft and then became a frown. Finally, they looked at each other. "I'm…sorry…It's stupid."

"Hey, you have every right to be angry with whatever's making you angry. I'm glad you're showing it rather than keeping it inside. You keep saying something is stupid, and it's not a serious thing. But still, you're bothered by it."

"It isn't! It's silly! It's…it's not worth mentioning…"

"I beg to differ, Miho. Anything that we discuss here is important. Especially, if it involves you and how you feel."

She looked at him for a moment. "But, I'm sure you want to talk about other things."

"Hey, I'm not doing my job if I don't listen to my student, right?" Smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile too. "This is your show, remember? Don't think it's stupid or a pain because it's not."

Relaxing, she unfolded her arms. Fidgeting with her fingers, looking down. Finally, she took a deep breath. "Boko."

"Boko? What about him?"

"I missed Boko." She mumbled this and said nothing else.

He was stumped. Looking up at the ceiling, arms crossed thoughtfully, he wondered what did it all mean? "Boko? _She missed Boko…she missed_ …Oh…OH!" She looked up at him. "Ohhhh. Do you mean that Boko Festival in Kuromormine?" He once again looked at Miho. She seemed utterly awestruck, her lip quivering a little.

Snapping back from the shock, she asked him, "How? How do you know?"

"Um, I was there a week before Oarai came. There was a Boko Festival the day before the conference. There was a lot of Boko. Lots and lots of Boko." She groaned and slumped in her chair. Rirko couldn't help but smile at this.

"What's so funny?" She said, pouting.

"No, I don't mean any disrespect. It's just…I've never seen you like this." Of all the times he had seen Miho, this was the first where she showed an interest in something other than Sensha-do. A lighthearted hobby. He knew that Boko was a big thing for her but never had he guessed she was so 'into' it.

She sat up again. "I love Boko! That's why I'm so angry. I can't believe I missed the festival! I thought it was in March!" She was so animated in her response. Moving her hands, with her facials changing showing a range of emotion.

"What made you think it was in March?"

"The main Boko Festival is going to be held on the mainland in March. But there was a regional festival in Kuromorimine this year I totally forgot about! With all the things that have been happening, I've lost track of time." She looked down again, "Boko was the last thing on my mind. So, when I asked Maho when the regional festival was happening…"

"…she told you it already happened, huh?" Nodding, Rirko put his finger on his chin. "Hence why you're so upset today."

"Yeah. I mean, it isn't as serious as all the other things that have happened to me but…I really care about Boko."

"That's very clear. What's the reasoning for your Boko fascination?"

Miho became quiet again, nostalgia was written all over her face. "My father…was the one who gave me my first doll. Ever since I've been collecting them."

"Ah, crap." It seemed it had hit a delicate topic for her. The reasoning for her Boko obsession was because she shared that love with her father. It may have reminded her of all the good times she had with him. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Collecting these dolls, they help me relax sometimes. It takes my mind off all the stresses of the day. When I go out, I stop by the Fancy Shop to see what new arrivals came in. Sometimes, there's a huge shipment in the store, and I'd be there for more than an hour! The problem being on a carrier is that these shipments usually are delivered two months at a time. It's not like on the mainland where I can just go to a Fancy Shop and buy it there easily."

As she spoke, it was like her eyes were on fire. She spoke with a passion that rivalled her love with Sensha-do. She genuinely cared about the franchise, the craft and the lore behind Boko. Rirko leaned forward and listened to her go on about Boko. How her sister used to put on Boko plays whenever she was upset or sad. The story how Erika and Maho returned the Boko doll that she never saw in a long while. Memories of playing dolls with her sister and her mother at one time. Most of all, when she vaguely remembered her father giving her first doll.

By the end of everything, it was five minutes past the start of school. The bell had already rung. But Miho didn't seem to notice. She was totally involved in the conversation. She became teary-eyed remembering how Boko was an intricate part of her life. A portion of her childhood that would always grow with her.

"Wow, I never thought that Boko meant so much to you." Rirko smiled and nodded his head. He was impressed by her dedication to her stuffed bear.

"No matter why happens to Boko, he'll always pick himself up and try again. And again! And again!" Miho looked like she was enjoying herself. That was until the morning announcements started. "Huh?! What time is it?!"

Rirko looked at his watch. "8:39?" Miho looked shook. "Don't worry about it. I'll just write you a slip. Use it to get into the classroom."

There were a look and sigh of relief from her. "Oh, thanks, Mr. Nagasawa! I'm sorry we went over time."

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it." He got up and took a slip booklet from inside his desk. He spoke as he was writing. "But I am glad to see another side of you I haven't seen."

"Another…side?" Miho was confused by his comment.

He handed the slip over to her. "There are many sides to a person. This side of you shows interest in the world and what it has to offer. Just a suggestion but I would encourage you to explore this side a little bit more over the break. Who knows? You may find something else other than Sensha-do and Boko that you may enjoy."

She looked uneasy for only a moment. But then, she smiled at him. "I'll do my best. Thank you! Will you be at the party?"

"Wouldn't miss it. I'll see you there." Bowing, Miho swiftly left for homeroom.

It was still foggy outside, but there the orange ball that was the sun faded in and out. Now looking out the window, he could see faintly the Sensha-do grounds and the late students that were coming in. It looked like Sodoko was rushing everyone in…with someone else. It was Risa. No doubt that she heard of her community hours and decided to help Sodoko rather than anyone else. It would be carrying over to the new year.

He sighed. Miho was right about one thing. He did have a topic he wanted to address. It would have been a reflection. How did she change from the start of the year? What did she learn? How would the lessons she had taken and use it in her daily life?

But, he was content with the session he had with Miho. The most important thing a counsellor should do is listen. To not worry about the agenda the counsellor has. He was happy he let Miho speak about her Boko fascination. It was a chance for her to show him that there was more to her than she let on previously.

Unfortunate that such a lesson had to happen…on the last day of school. Soon, he would be leaving, and her heart would be torn yet again. Shaking his head on this misfortune, Rirko still needed to figure out how to break the news to her. Or, whether he wanted to do it on his own or with help.

Opening a cupboard door, he took out the Boko-Boko doll he had received from Alice. If there was a person, who would need the doll now…it would be Miho.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Main Square Cafe – Early Morning**

Ami was sober when she met with Leslie. Sitting near a window, Ami sported her usual uniform. She looked neat, but her face told a different story.

There were slight bags under her eyes that her makeup couldn't quite cover. Last night, she was still conflicted about the situation the Alliance put her in. Sipping on her black coffee slowly, there was so much turmoil within her that she couldn't even hide it even if she wanted too.

She was there for ten minutes before the door opened. Leslie walked in, with a light green jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers. No boisterous greet this time. She quietly walked over to Ami's table and sat herself down. Taking off her jacket, she wore a black turtleneck underneath.

Leslie looked at her friend who stared back at her. "Ami," she said in a soft, concerning tone.

"Don't worry, Leslie. I haven't drunk since the day before. I like to keep my brain cells intact." She tried to smile, but all she could do was crack a small grin.

"I'm glad you're not drinking yourself to death. You're a strong lady Ami. You'll get through whatever crap life throws you."

"Yeah, well…" Stirring a spoon in her coffee, she sipped it again. "It doesn't make it any easier." Both were quiet for a moment, taking in the comfy atmosphere of the café. "Seems you'll get your wish, Leslie. Rir's seems to be set about taking the deal." It should have been good news for Leslie. But, she seemed more concerned about her friend than her job.

"And how do you feel about it? I spoke with HR, and they're willing to extend his deadline for another three days."

Ami appreciated Leslie's support of giving more time. But, it was unnecessary. "Thanks, Leslie. But…I decided to support Rir in this. He said, if this relationship is real…then we'll find a way to make it work." Long distance relationships weren't unheard of. There were some instances where couples were able to keep long distances marriages. Of course, this was tricky to do. So many potential hazards from keeping the flame alive to different suitors assailing a person in every given time and place.

Ami's problem was she was conflicted over her love of Rirko, of Sensha-do and loyalty with the JSDF.

"Listen. Once my probation ends, I'll be in a good position to put in a good word for you. I already made some friends in HR. They can get you to North America and-"

Ami held Leslie's hand. "You're a great friend, Leslie. I'm honoured that you would do this. But, I've been with the JSDF and Sensha-do for too long. The best I can do right now is support Rir, spend as much time as possible with him and decide for myself…if I want to pursue this thing or not."

Leslie shook her head, mournfully. "Godammit, Ami."

* * *

For most of the carrier schools, today was the last day for classes. There were some schools that either had a half day followed by a general assembly or outright called it a day off. Those decisions were made by the Student Council, with approval from the school. With the preparation for the Winter Break, there were some who were thinking about the past year and how, for the most part, had changed their perspective on life.

 **St-Gloriana Girls High School – HMS Ark Royal – Tea Garden Room – Late Morning**

"The first and bitter taste of the illusion humans are drawn to. Hope."

Orange Pekoe approached Darjeeling with a teacup and a plate. "Tea, here."

The Gloriana girls were at their favourite spot on the Ark Royal. Where the Tea Garden convened. However today, it was only Orange Pekoe, Assam, and Darjeeling. The room decorated in 18th Century English architecture that spoke about the values of St-Gloriana and the importance of civility and respect.

"Thank you." Picking up the cup delicately by the handle, she gave it a sip before putting it gracefully on the plate. "Hmm. Chamomile?"

"Indeed, good guess!" Orange Pekoe sat herself down, across from her friend. Assam was nearby, reading her own literature. She looked curiously at the book. "What were you reading?"

"Oh? This?" She picked up the book and handed over. The title read _'Souls and Swords: The Defiant Reaver_.' "It's about a vampire lord and his wayward second, travelling separately to arrive at an ancient truth. To correct a great wrong in the land that has enslaved its inhabitants for centuries."

"A fantasy adventure book? I didn't think you would have any interest in this sort of thing."

"Try as hard as we may for perfection, the net result of our labours is an amazing variety of imperfectness. We are surprised at our own versatility in being able to fail in so many different ways."

"Samuel McChord Crothers."

"That is correct my dear."

It wasn't easy understanding Darjeeling, but Orange Pekoe made a good attempt. Sipping on her tea, she continued to listen to her.

"No one grows if you do the same thing over and over. It becomes dull and tedious. That's why I wanted to try new things this year. Reading something other than romance novels being on my list." Darjeeling proudly declared. The two friends quietly sipped on their tea while Assam continued reading. The sun and the shadows were dancing on the floor, due to the clouds passing by. A gentle breeze passed through the open window doors.

Darjeeling, finishing her cup, looked outside thoughtfully. "Pekoe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…Do you think 'hope' is an illusion? Something that we hold onto when we have just lost everything? A wish for a better outcome, when the deck has been stacked high?"

"This came out of nowhere." No doubt, this question was influenced by something she read in her book. Orange Pekoe took a minute to think about it, with Darjeeling patiently waiting. Assam put her book down, listening to them. "I guess it depends how you look at it. Hope can be seen as an illusion to some, but to others, it can be just as tangible."

"Could you explain that, please?" Orange Pekoe took the teapot and pour both herself and Darjeeling more Chamomile tea.

"You've heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy? If you say something enough times, it comes true? If you do that, you are hoping that the result will be favourable to you. That's what I mean when I say that hope is tangible."

"It can be reached, then?" Darjeeling looked down for a moment, thinking of another question. "Then, what of the people who do think that hope is an illusion?"

"For those type of people. I'd say they've given up to despair. To no longer wish for a better outcome? To those who resigned themselves to the fate destiny prepared for them? They are truly lost. That's why I think it's important that regardless of how bad a situation might be for us, we should never give up hope. It may be the only thing we have left, one day."

"Morbid speech, coming from you Pekoe." Assam smiled, walking towards them.

Orange Pekoe stammered a little. "I-I didn't mean it that way! It's what I think anyway."

"Not that there's a problem with that." Assam pulled a chair from the table and pour herself some tea. "It may someday be true. If it hasn't been proven already."

"Indeed." Darjeeling thought about Pekoe's words and how having hope can make a difference in one's life choices. "Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence."

"Helen Keller?" Assam asked.

Darjeeling smiled at her. "Clever girl!"

"Isn't that my job, Assam?" The trio laughed at this exchange. However, in Darjeeling's mind, there was a thought. A thought that would be forever committed to memory.

She would remember this moment, with her friends, until the day she would die. "We will not lose hope even in the worst of times. Let us prove, my friends, that hope is not an illusion. It is something that can be made real. And something that can be shown to all."

* * *

 **Saunders Girls High School – USS George Washington – Outside Main Auditorium- Early Afternoon**

"Freedom!"

Some of the Saunders girls cried as they ran out of the auditorium. The school had just wrapped up its closing assembly for Winter Break. Kay rushed with Naomi and Alisa, with some of the other Saunders girls zipping passed by. Someone brushed Alisa as they sped off towards a group.

"Hey! Watch it!" Alisa yelled before groaning. "People need to watch where they're going. They'll run over somebody."

"Can you blame them," Kay said, grinning from side to side. "It's the start of Winter Break! Three weeks of relaxation and partying!"

"Don't forget you got that Sensha-do club meeting later this evening." Naomi stoically reminded her Commander.

Kay made a raspberry at her. "Geez, there's no rest for me! I got the Sensha-do club, then two parties to plan, then I gotta get some gifts for some Secret Santa's…"

"You mean _**I**_ got to get some gifts for some secret Santa's, don't you?" Alisa frowned at the prospect of her Commander giving her more work.

Kay wrapped her arm around Alisa's neck and smiled. "Alisa, details! Details!"

"Don't be giving me more work than you already had. I don't want a repeat of last year." Alisa shuttered at the thought of last year's party when she was the working horse for Kay's antics.

"I promise, alright?"

"That's what you said the year before," Alisa glumly corrected her. Later in the day, the three sat down on a park bench, drinking some soda pops. Some students passed by and Kay would always wave and cheerfully say ''hi''. Naomi and Alisa just watched from their bench. When it was quiet again, Alisa noticed that Kay was unusually silent.

Of course, Naomi noticed but choose not to say anything. She pretended to be ignorant. This bothered Alisa so much, she had to ask her.

"Kay?"

"What's up?" She asked, with her trademark grin.

"Why are you so quiet?" The grin disappeared, and she looked away for a moment.

"You know back in the auditorium when I promised I wouldn't give you more work? You know I was serious, right?"

"Huh?" Alisa was surprised by Kay's honesty. Every year, since at Saunders, Kay spared no expense on putting on the wildest parties. However, most of the work came from Alisa preparing and arranging everything. But Kay had always received the credit, and Alisa said nothing about the issue. So, when Alisa made a comment about 'doing more work,' this had bothered Kay because she wasn't aware of the stress she was putting on her friend. Kay had remembered Miho's situation. Where Miho silently suffered while doing her duties as a team leader. All the work and responsibilities without asking for help? To be there for one another? Isn't that what a team is there for? Was that happening here?

Confused, Alisa tried to make sense of the issue and reassure her friend. "I mean, it's the daily grind, right? I'm used to it, already! It's not a problem." Trying to force a smile, Kay saw right through it. She was a good judge of character.

"It is a problem," Kay corrected. Naomi raised an eyebrow as she continued with her drink. "If I'm giving you so much crap, you gotta let me know. I don't want you to do more work on your Winter Break. The parties are my thing anyway."

"Who are you and what have you done with Kay?" Alisa was confused by this behaviour. She had never done this before.

"I'm serious." She threw her pop in the garbage can. Slam dunk. "The past years, these parties were possible through your hard work. I don't want to take the credit away from you."

"Why the sudden thoughts, Kay?" Naomi asked for she too was wondering about her behaviour.

"I mean, you girls are my friends. And if I'm mistreating you or doing something stupid, I wanna know. So, if this is a problem…"

Alisa looked at her friend, thoughtfully. "Maybe…maybe I have been a little ticked off when you received all the credit for the work. Last year was a lot of me. But, you were having such a good time, being the life of the party. I didn't want to take that away from you."

"I don't care about any of that crap!" she suddenly stood up. "If you still want to do this thing, that's fine. If you don't, it's okay. But just tell me what needs to be done! Sure, I'm not good at the things you're good at, but I'm a hard-worker. Both of you know that! So, please just let me help you!" Naomi and Alisa stared at Kay for a moment. There wasn't a hint of her typical, happy-go-lucky and energetic personality. She was serious.

Both looked at each other. After a moment of silence, Alisa quietly said, "I gonna take you up on that offer. There's some stuff that I need help on."

Kay gave a thumbs-up and smiled, "You can count on me!"

Underneath the smile, Kay resolved to help her friend with whatever she needed. " _So long as I'm not a burden, I'll help you girls in any way I can. A commander's gotta lead by example, after all._ "

* * *

 **Pravda Girls High School – Kiev – Late Afternoon**

Nonna was walking around the school when she saw Klara walking. She ran up to greet her. When Klara saw Nonna, she noticed something disturbing.

Katyusha was not with her.

Their entire exchange was spoken in Russian.

"Have you seen the commander, Klara?" Nonna seemed distressed in Katyusha's absence. Klara shook her head.

"No. I thought she would be with you."

Nonna made a small, frustrated groan. "She's run off again. This is the 4th time this week. Whenever I ask, she gets defensive and won't speak about the issue."

"Is the commander alright? She's seemed to have changed since Notojima."

Nonna nodded slowly. "Yes. She has changed."

Ever since Notojima, Katyusha's behaviour had been…erratic. She was more descriptive on what the team members needed to work on. She took time to hang out with members of the Sensha-do team, even when off the field. More people said 'hi' to her in the hallway. She didn't ride on Nonna's shoulders anymore and walked straight on her own.

But the strangest thing was that she disappeared when it was usually her afternoon nap time. Of course, she showed up later in the Sensha-do office, but Nonna has no clue where she had been.

Not this time. Thanking Klara, Nonna continued to hunt for her commander.

A short time later, Nonna ran into Nina and Alina walking by. They, too, were disturbed by Katyusha's disappearance. When asked, Nina became very quiet. Nonna got down to Nina's level, smiled and said menacingly. "Comrade Nina…you will tell me where Commander Katyusha is."

"I…I saw her going to the Study Hall," Nina was just as intimidated by an angry Nonna, like her commander. Maybe, even more?

"Study Hall? Why would she go to the Study Hall? Did she see you?"

Alina shook her head. "The commander was looking anxious, so I didn't bother her. I hid behind a wall when she entered." Thanking the two girls, Nonna headed to what seemed to be the end of her hunt. When she reached the Study Hall, it was completely empty. No surprise. It was the last day of school, anyway. There were rooms on the other side of the hall. All of them were off, save for one place.

Nonna sneakily walked, using the pillars as a cover. Peeking through the window of the door, she saw Katyusha. There was a pile of books on one side of her. Scattered papers were on the floor, and she was furiously writing.

" _Katyusha_?"

Nonna did a double take. Outside of not taking her nap time and not riding on Nonna's shoulders, Katyusha seemed to have kept the same, haughty attitude. Albeit toned down substantially. She could then hear Katyusha mumble to herself.

"No, no, no, no, no! Wrong! Wrong! That won't trick them! It's too obvious for them. They'll see it in an instant!" Crumpling up a piece of paper, she threw it over her shoulder tears of frustration in her eyes. Nonna continued to watch her. Opening books, mumbling some technical language, writing, rinse and repeat. This happened for five minutes until Nonna saw her bobbing her head. Up and down. Up and down.

Suddenly, Katyusha slammed her fist on the desk. Five hard knocks. It seemed to have forced her to stay awake. She continued her routine until…

"No…no…no…" The paper she was working on. She allowed it to slide on the floor. Putting her pencil down, she put her head down on the desk. Nonna didn't know the reason Katyusha was doing this. Nor did she care. All she knew was that her commander and best friend appeared to be in pain for one reason or another. Pravda's top gunner slowly opened the door and closed it behind her.

Katyusha looked up and turned immediately. Upon seeing her best friend, she panicked. She looked around the room. The scattered papers, the books, her pencil. They were both silent.

"You…you caught me." Katyusha wiped her sleepy eyes, with her sleeve.

"Katyusha…is this what you've been doing during your nap time?"

She nodded her head. "I was making up some new strategies that we could use against the other schools. I borrowed some books from the library in the hopes that something would inspire me."

Looking at the books, the papers, and her, this wasn't the same Katyusha she came to know and love. These days, they were drifting apart. "It seems you have been working on this for quite some time. Is this the reason you don't want to take your naps anymore? Or get on my shoulders? Or do any of the old things you used to do?" Nonna looked down and asked in a sad voice. "Have you decided to grow? Do…do you need me anymore?"

Katyusha looked at her, desperately. "Nonna?! Nonna, don't go! Stay, please!" Getting up from her chair, she ran over and hugged her. "I'm sorry! I don't want you to go! I want you to stay! I need you to stay! I don't want to grow if it means you'll go away!" Nonna then realized the gravity of her situation. Even though Katyusha looked like a child, she wasn't. She was a girl growing in her own right. The reason why Nonna took care of her was that she lacked the self-confidence to stand on her own.

But, after Notojima, the diminutive commander started to have self-confidence in herself and matured little by little. That was her aim for Katyusha all along: to grow to be an independent person. Nonna got at Katyusha's level. "I'm sorry, Katyusha. It was wrong of me to ask you such an insensitive question. I will be with you. For as long as you'll need me."

She looked at Nonna, tears streaming. She made her oldest and most loyal friend worry without telling her reason why or where she was going. She was probably concerned about her well-being. But she never realized it for she wanted to show everyone that she had grown. By making up new strategies and acting mature, she thought she would be finally be judged relatively for her skill, not by her stature.

This was no longer the case. Nor was she the girl who thought about herself. She asked her best friend, "Did Katyusha do a bad job? Is Katyusha a useless girl?"

Nonna smiled at her and shook her head. Stroking her hair, she whispered in a hushed voice, like a mother to her child. "Not at all. Katyusha did well. You're a very good girl."

* * *

 **Chi-Ha-Tan Academy – Akagi – Main Hall – Early Afternoon**

The Chi-Ha-Tan Sensha-do team were conducting a luncheon with the rest of the school. It took a lot to prepare. Nishi and the rest of the girls took weeks to make everything perfect. As both students and representatives for the Chi-Ha-Tan Academy, they took great pride in their work. Their culinary expertise wasn't on par with the likes of Anzio or Maginot but nevertheless did present a splendid authentic Japanese feast that was well received by everyone.

The luncheon is in full swing, Nishi was with near the end of the head table. Initially, she wanted to be with her friends; the Sensha-do team. However, the admin was having none of that. The Sensha-do team's accomplishments were to be recognized, and the Commander happened to be Nishi. From her seat, she could see all the other team members having a great time together. How she wished to be with them.

The headmistress of the academy made the opening remarks. This was followed by three department heads and the Student Council. Thankfully, the speeches weren't overly long and lasted only a few minutes. Nishi was the last to go. In an e-mail, the Student Council conveyed the wishes of the headmistress who wanted all speeches to follow the same format for the sake of the students. Short, sweet and classy.

Nishi had no idea what 'classy' meant so she assumed it meant 'respectful and good.' As the Student Council president introduced her, she stood up. At once, there was loud applause. A mixture of screams, woops, and whistles greeted her. Especially from her team. That's what made the experience almost surreal. The team didn't do anything ground-breaking or unique. Most of the time, they were consolidating power. Learning new skills and strategies other than running head on to an enemy.

Nishi cleared her throat but had no speech prepared. She felt what needed to be said should come from the heart. Soon, the words formulated in her mind and she spoke. "I offer my sincere thanks to everyone in this room for their hard work and dedication they have shown to make Chi-Ha-Tan the school it is today! In the new year, I vow that the Sensha-do team and myself will continue to represent the school well! To show all that friendship and loyalty are important not only in Sensha-do but in life!"

Looking around, she saw smiles on everyone's faces. Some were brimming with pride. The only person who didn't feel this way…was her. For the sake of her friends, she needed to end everything on a high note. "B-but let's forget all of that for now. For now, we celebrate for all that we have accomplished this half year. D-drink freely! And take up a song!"

Once again, she was greeted with cheers and applause. She even received a standing ovation. Underneath the smiles, however, was another feeling. A feeling of shame and failure. When the dance floor opened, Tamada and Hosomi rushed over to the head table. Seeing Nishi drinking by her lonesome, they came to her. Tamada asked, "They opened up the dance floor, Commander! Will you join us?!"

Usually, Nishi wouldn't give up an opportunity to dance. But, it was different. She shook her head and smiled. "No, thank you, Tamada. Honestly, I don't feel so well."

"Are you okay, Commander?" Both Hosomi and Tamada were concerned but Nishi just continued to smile.

"It's fine. I…I think I'll just step out for a minute to get a little air from the garden. Excuse me." At this, Nishi got up and left the hall with her two subordinates looking on. If they had seen her face while leaving, it would have broken their hearts. She had on her the face of dejection.

Nishi sat by herself in the school garden. The sun, still above but the air turning cold. The garden itself was beautiful with a lot of trees dotting the place. There was even a koi pond. She silently reflected on what she said and berated herself for the lack of progress. "Everyone thinks we've done well and accomplished a lot. But, have we truly? Sure, we won some matches here and there, but they were practice for the Nationals next year. Are we even ready? Would…would the team benefit if they had a different Commander?"

"And what's wrong with the Commander we have now? I think she's doing a good job." Turning around, she saw the diminutive Fukuda standing near her. She smiled at her. "May I join you, Commander?"

Not to be at the risk of being rude, Nishi offered her a seat beside her. Fukuda was holding a drink in her hand, and both admired the atmosphere. Nishi felt terrible that Fukuda had heard her say such negative thoughts about herself. "I'm sorry. It's just… I'm supposed to be leading you all, and we've haven't moved at all."

"What do you mean by that?" The first year pondered. "If anything, we've been learning to do more than charge into an enemy."

"That's true." Nishi looked up at the sky. "But I feel we should be a lot further in our team development. I'm wondering if it's because of me that we're moving at a snail's pace." Fukuda was silent, choosing carefully what to say. Even though she was a first year and lack self-confidence, her experience with Oarai had taught her to be bold and cunning.

"I can say from personal experience that rushing things that require time is not a good thing. We all want things to happen so quickly. But, there are some things that we have no control over. I know you're our leader and you're doing your best. But a good leader is half of a successful team. The other half depends on the others and if they share the same goals that you do."

Fukuda inched closer to Nishi who was listening to her every word. "Don't blame yourself if you've done your part. If everyone does their share is growing, then we'll get there. I can also say that none of us would want another commander than you."

Nishi had held high standards for herself. Development of a team is codependent on the cooperation of both the leaders and the workers. Both go hand in hand. She got up and held out her hand to Fukuda. "Fukuda…Are you a good dancer?"

* * *

 **Jatkosota High School – Nearby Forest – Late Evening**

Mika, Aki, and Mikko were gathered around a campfire near their school. The Sensha-do team was spread far from each other for each of them preferred the company of their immediate comrades. Mika was playing her kantele; a smooth and relaxing melody. Aki and Mikko were listening, mesmerized by their Commander's expert playing and how she added a few her own nuances here and there in the song.

When it was over, both clapped for the performance. Mika gave a smile and a slight bow. "You're both too kind."

"Your playing is always soothing to hear," Mikko said, as she stretched herself. It was getting darker and colder. They only had sleeping bags with them for the forecast called for a clear night sky. A perfect opportunity to be under the stars. "Makes me forget about the busyness of the day."

Aki made a small chuckle. "I think that was the idea. Isn't that right, Commander?"

"Hmm?" Mika snapped out of a thought. "Actually, I just wanted to play. The forest at this time makes for a perfect backdrop for this type of song, wouldn't you say?" The two girls didn't notice it immediately but after a while, they became aware of where they were. A dark and thick forest. Even though near a school, it was still dark. Hidden by the surrounding trees, the night noises that were totally harmless was thought differently by the two young girls.

Hairs standing on end, a hoot on a night owl caused them to jump out of nervousness. Quickly, both made their way to Mika's side.

She gently smiled at them. "Girls, what's wrong? We've been in forests at night before."

"Y-Yeah, but I prefer when it's light out. You don't know what's out there!" Mikko tried to sound brave and rational. But the forest was making her stand on end. The same could be said for Aki who shuttered, holding onto Mika's arm.

"I agree! There are some things I like about the forest, but these are one of the things I don't like!" As the two huddled, Mika struck a note on her kantele. Both looked at Mika.

"A fear of the unknown can be a healthy thing. It can make you stop, think and plan for whatever potential dangers that are out there. However, there's a certain excitement in the unknown. Take this forest, for example. The two of you have been in forests at night before. But, neither of you truly knows what's exactly out there. There are possibilities of what that could be. From the most realistic to the most improbable. Unless you truly have a want to know, then you'll always be ruled out of fear."

"Are you telling us to suck it up?" Mikko crossed her arms, still near Mika. "That there's nothing to be afraid of?"

"Not exactly. If you calm down and keep an open mind, then you already know what's in that dark forest. Come on, give it a try."

Aki and Mikko looked on with amazement. Mika always knew what to say, even in the most unusual time. Closing their eyes, they tuned their ears to the sounds of the forest. Rustling leaves, small animals scurrying about. The sound of flapping wings, great and small. Little by little, the girls could feel their fear slipping away. After a while, both unlatched themselves from Mika's arms. They looked at her with uncertainty.

Mika closed her eyes. "People fear what they don't understand. In turn, they hate what they fear. Keep an open mind, and you will never be afraid."

Nodding her head, Aki was reassured by Mika's words. "Keep an open mind. That's one of the most insightful things I ever heard you say."

"Did you get that from somewhere?" Mikko asked. Mika just smiled. Of course, her class did watch the JMHI's conference and the speech that Rirko made.

* * *

 **Anzio Girls High School – Aquila – Early Evening**

Carpaccio and Pepperoni were busy working on logistics with the Student Council on the team's budget for next year. The other members of the group went their separate ways for the day. The end of the school year celebration was going to be held the following day, at a different venue on the carrier.

The finances of the team were still in flux. The team's spending on excessive food items didn't help. It would be the first year where the Sensha-do team would request financial assistance from the Student Council. The reason why this never happened before was that they had their pride. But, with their money problems the way it was and how their usual activities wouldn't get them out of debt sooner, they had to cover their operational costs. Even if it meant being subjected to the stringent rules of the council.

The matter was put to the vote in last month's meet. The team was adamant in following the direction of their beloved Duce and voted unanimously for the action. Although it would wound their pride, they would live to see another match. Anchovy prepared the proposal. But, she had problems in containing her 'opinions' to herself in front of the council. Therefore, Carpaccio and Pepperoni were chosen for selling their plan to them.

She decided to make herself busy in the Sensha-do office. She tried to catch up on the paperwork involving the Spaghetti luncheon for the first years, the Pasta Cooking Contest in February and the Sensha-do Nationals later in January. It was a lot of paperwork. Lots and lots of annoying, tedious, mundane paperwork.

Anchovy rubbed her brow and sighed. "Sometimes being the Commander is boring. I didn't know about there being a lot of paperwork involved."

When Anchovy revived the Sensha-do team in Anzio, everyone couldn't be any happier. Her charisma attracted people to her and she was a frugal strategist. Her team's performance in the Nationals was in no fault of her own. The strategy was sound; it was the implementation that was the issue. Had Pepperoni been vigilant in the instructions she gave out; the match would have ended with a different outcome, but the girl had learned her lesson. At least Anchovy hoped.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" But Anchovy wasn't expecting anyone. Who could it be?

The door opened, and a young lady appeared. Mid-30s, wearing a pink skirt and green blouse. Her black shoes matched her straight hair. Her brown eyes zeroed in on Anchovy. She was wearing light makeup, somewhat like a model. She gave a warm smile.

"Good evening, Miss Anzai." The lady bowed. Anchovy didn't recognize her.

"Buongiorno," Anchovy timidly said. She was unsure how to conduct herself. Her attire clearly said business, but she came off differently. "May I ask who you are, ma'am?"

"Oh dear, I didn't introduce myself. I'm sorry." The lady bowed. "I am Mimiko Nasaki, one of the new trustees for your school. I'll be starting in the New Year. I'm glad to make your acquaintance."

"Trustee?" Anchovy had heard that there would be some new staff joining in the new year. But a school trustee? "Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Hmm... Maybe just a glass of water?" As Mimiko sat herself down on one of the chairs, Anchovy poured a glass of water from the portable fridge. Giving it to her, she sat herself down, opposite of Mimiko. She smiled, "Thank you, Miss Anzai."

"Of course. Please, call me Chiyomi, Miss Nasaki." Now properly introduced, Anchovy had to find out her intent. "Now, what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to make myself known to all of the leaders of the various clubs we have. While I've been appointed as a trustee by Anzio, I've also been hired by MEXT as an auditor."

" _Auditor?! Merda_!" Anchovy's face turned pale, and her hair stood on end. An auditor in Anzio. There was only one explanation. She was looking into the Sensha-do team's excessive spending.

Mimiko continued, "MEXT has been aware that there has been instability in Anzio's extra-curricular budget for the last three years. There were some months where they were high, and then suddenly dipped low. Now, it seems that it's barely making a surplus. I've crunched some numbers, and it seems that the budget will start to affect Anzio in two years if this continues. I've been sent to assess and address any situations that may result in this."

As she spoke, the auditor noticed Anchovy becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"I don't mean to put you on the spot, Chiyomi. But while the Student Council can approve of the spending, it is up to the school's board of directors to release the funds."

"I know where this is going." Anchovy braced herself for the arriving truth.

"That being said, after looking over the school's financials for the last three fiscal years, it has always shown the Sensha-do team spending most of the budget. Now, I know that tank operations and maintenance are a huge thing. But, with the school budget set up as it is, there's no way that they would affect it so significantly. I wonder if there is…another reason?"

Mimiko looked into Anchovy's eyes. It seemed that Anzio's excessive spending has now come to bite them, at last. She had tried balancing the books as best she could. However, they always spent most of their money on social activities and food rather than just tank maintenance like the other schools. That's why the Sensha-do team's fleet of tanks was outdated. They just didn't have the funds to upgrade.

Mimiko was waiting patiently for an answer. She had to provide one. Anchovy took a deep breath.

"Miss Nasaki, the Sensha-do team had once played a part in Anzio's school culture before it disappeared before my arrival here." Anchovy explained before taking on a more passionate tone.

"There are many schools that focus on a different theme of Sensha-do. Ours is spirit and camaraderie. The few years that I've been its commander, we've worked hard to emphasize that not only on the field of Sensha-do but also in the halls of Anzio. We share this spirit with our peers in the hopes that everyone understands that camaraderie provides a future for the aspiring student. As the commander, I take full responsibility for past and present problems that this team is facing. So, that being said, our budget has been focused on building up the spirit of the school as a whole, using Italy's iconic method when bringing people together."

As she spoke with fervour, Mimiko sat there and listened. Her eyes widened with realization when Anchovy mentioned 'using Italy's iconic method when bringing people together.' Mimiko put her hands on her lap and gave a stern stare.

"Food. You spend your budget on excessive amounts of food for the entire school?"

"W-Well, the budget isn't our only source of income. We also raise our own! The girls go out, every day, to drum up some business by providing authentic Italian food to our students. That helps with the finances as well. I've also been trying to balance the books, to soften the blow to the budget. We're…we're doing all we can."

Mimiko's cold stare disappeared, and she smiled at her. "I know."

"You know?"

"Yes. I've researched about Anzio before coming here. Doing so taught me that Anzio was a school founded by a benefactor to bring Italy's culture to Japan, it's only natural that you would use a large quantity amount of food for one reason or another. I wanted to see if you would admit that and I'm glad you did. You're a person of integrity, Chiyomi Anzai and I can work with people of integrity."

Anchovy smiled at Mimiko, relieved that she wasn't going to be receiving a tongue lashing about her team's spending habits.

"I want you to continue to do your best trying to balance your part of the budget. While I concede that camaraderie is an important part of Anzio's Sensha-do culture, the fact remains that the spending habits of the team are putting a serious strain on the school's coffers. Drastic cuts may need to happen…or perhaps providing a service."

"We've tried to get permission to provide our culinary services to other schools in our jurisdiction as well as during the Sensha-do matches," Anchovy explained before looking down, "But despite our best efforts, we were told we weren't allowed to because it didn't have anything to do with the school."

Mimiko shook her head. "You leave that to me. Changes are going to be happening next year, Chiyomi. Big changes. I want to work with you, not against you. I hope that we will be pulling in the same direction.

Anchovy replied with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Oi non potremo avere perfetta vita senza amici."

"Wha~."

"We can't have a perfect life without friends."

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy – Student Council Room – Early Evening**

The party was now in full swing. The room was decorated with festive lights and holiday ornaments. The entire Sensha-do team was packed into the Student Council room. The furniture was moved so it could accommodate the guests. Just then, a whistle could be heard. Anzu got up on a chair, to address the crowd.

Ami and Rirko were nowhere to be seen. This made everyone wondering where they were, especially Anglerfish.

"Do you think the teachers got held up somewhere?" Hana asked Saori. She shook her head.

"There wouldn't be any reason. Everything is done today."

Miho smiled at the both of them. "They'll be here. I'm sure of it."

Anzu started her speech, "Thank you all for being here. This, the last day of the school before the holiday break!" There were a lot of cheers and applause, but they settled down quickly. Everyone saw Momo making a face.

"Even though we'll be having an assembly in the new year, I'd like the Sensha-do team to be the first to know! The first round of renovations, the exterior of the school, is almost completed. The construction crew will be putting the final touches on some elements during the holiday break. New year, they'll be working on the interior of the school so there will be some parts cornered off on some days. All of these changes will hopefully be finished by June so coming next September, you'll all be going to a new and improved Oarai!"

As Anzu spoke her speech, Rirko sneaked inside of the office, with the doll wrapped up. None of the girls noticed for they were all looking at Anzu. He made his way over to a conspicuous part of the office: behind a pillar.

"Also, the Sensha-do Nationals will be coming up next year…" Loud cheers erupted the room. Momo, already annoyed by the loud noises, quieted them down. "Also, the World Tournament will also take place. Now's the perfect opportunity for other students to join the ranks of our Sensha-do team. We'll even meet other teams from other countries! Who knows? Maybe there'll be some extra funding to buy new tanks?"

Everyone got excited by the words, 'new tank.' As everyone started to rile up again, Ami walked in as well. Saying hi to some of the girls, she spotted Rirko. Both of them looked at each other, and she stood right beside him.

"Rest assured that the Student Council will support Oarai in any capacity! We thank you all for your hard work and dedication! Now, I believe there's one other person that like to say a few words…" Everyone clapped for Anzu, but they all turned the volume up to 11 when Miho took the floor. Scanning the room, she was touched by all of them. All of the happy faces, her teammates, her friends.

"This year…this year was full of trials and triumphs for us all! We found out about ourselves and one another! We'll be at a point where we can't be calling ourselves a 'new team.' Everyone has done a great job, working together and pulling through the tough times!" Pausing for a moment, she scanned the room until she found Rirko and Ami standing near the pillar. "All of these gains wouldn't be possible without the help of the school staff, Mr. Nagasawa and Miss Chono! Thank you so much!"

Everyone applauded for their help and support. Both of them smiled and waved meekly.

"But it doesn't mean we'll stop here! We're getting to the point where everyone will be making the tough decisions on and off the field. Let's remember what brought us together! Friendship, loyalty and most importantly…a love of riding tanks!"

A loud roar from everyone startled Miho for a minute. But, then she remembered that they were all happy with what they had accomplished. Just then, Anzu came up to her and whispered something in her ear. Nodding, she addressed the crowd again. "

Before continuing the celebration, we'd like to show our appreciation to both of the staff who devote their time and energies supporting us! Mr. Nagasawa? Miss Chono? Could you come up please?"

As the two went up, Rirko whispered to Ami. "Do you know what this is?"

"I'm just as clueless as you are."

"Really? I'd thought you did this before?"

"I wasn't at the last party!"

"Oh, great! So, we're at the risk of being punked!"

"What the hell does 'punked' mean?"

The two of them bickered until reaching the front. Anzu held out two black metal velour boxes. Miho opened both to show a gold medal. A gold medal shaped in Oarai's school symbol, with a blue and white ribbon finishing the top. Smiling, Miho presented them to the two. "We…we wanted to show our appreciation by giving you two these medals. You've done so much for the Sensha-do team, and this probably doesn't do it justice. But…we appreciate your help and hope you'll continue to work with us!"

Both were awestruck, ignoring all the yells and cheers from the group. It was very touching for them to do this. While Miho was pinning the medals on both, Rirko and Ami looked at each other. For a moment, they both had sad eyes. But then, they smiled and bowed before Miho and the Student Council.

Ami shed a tear. "Wow, girls. I mean wow! I'm touched! We're honoured that you would have us support this team! This means a lot. Thank you. Mr. Nagasawa, don't you have anything to say?"

"Hmm?" Rirko looked at the box he brought in. "Well…this beats the crap out of my gift to Miho."

"Eh?" Miho then looked at the box. "Is that for me?"

"Well, I mean…"

"Can I open it now?!" Seeing her excited face, Rirko couldn't say no. As everyone watched, Miho took the present and slowly unwrapped it. However, she stopped at the quarter way. She looked at him, like a deer caught in headlights. For a moment, he saw her jaw drop. Then, making a broad smile, she dashed out of the room. Minutes later, there was loud screaming and laughing heard in the hallway. Everyone looked in silence while Caesar went over to look.

"Our legate seems to have gotten a gift fit for gods," she said meekly. Everyone looked at Rirko in confusion.

"What kind of hell gift did you get her?" Ami whispered.

Rirko sighed. "The kind that Boko fans would go gaga for."

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy – Main Entrance – Late Evening**

Miho returned and explained animatedly what her gift was. Afterwards, she gave Rirko a big hug and asked him where he got the doll. He told that he won it in a raffle during the Boko Festival. For the rest of the evening, Miho had the box with her, at all times.

Ami and Rirko excused themselves to take in the fresh air outside. Running to her car, she came back with two beer bottles.

"Are you sure we can do this on school property?" Rirko asked Ami.

She gave a mischievous grin. "No one's gonna check us. Nothing's illegal if you don't get caught. So, don't be a wuss."

"Alright, but I'm blaming you if we get busted." Like a couple of teenagers, they toasted and drank the beer. After a while in silence, they started to talk.

"So…any plans for the break?"

"My brother was supposed to visit me," Rirko said dejectedly. "But, that's shot down. Work."

"Must be rough," Ami said, taking another swig. "So, what now?"

"Good question." Rirko stared at his bottle, then looked up to the sky. "Guess I stay at home for the entire break." Just then, he felt a hard jab on his arm. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Rir, are you serious?! It's the break! You gotta do something!"

"With who?" Rirko looked at Ami, with a grin. She smiled back at him.

"Oh gee, I don't know. I'm actually staying here for the break, as well."

"So, that makes two of us then. We should probably make the most of it, huh?" Both knew what they wanted to do. For the break, they would stay with each other.

Ami's smile faded and then looked crestfallen. "After that though…."

"I know…"

"But, I'll support you regardless. I want to spend as much time as you as possible. Making memories with you. Even if it's for a short time."

Rirko took Ami's hand and held it without looking. "Funny. You know, I was about to say the same thing."

The sun started to fade, with the dark greeting them. It made for a fantastic sunset.

* * *

 _ **Thanks to all of the new people who favourited and are following this story. As well as those who have been here since the beginning. I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations.**_


	47. Curtain Call in Oarai

_**Timeskip. This is in the New Year. Maybe I'll cover the Winter Break in an omake chapter or something. Anyways, enjoy.**_

* * *

The Winter Break came to an end. As the students went back to their daily grind, there were some who have had experiences during their holiday. Especially, those involved with the Sensha-do team.

Both Rirko and Ami stayed in Oarai for a holiday. Every day, they went out and did something that would keep their minds off the boredom. In the evenings, they would talk about various topics. Sometimes Sensha-do, other times random items were up for discussion. They disembarked and explored Matsue, the Matsue Castle and the Gesshoji Temple on New Years. During Christmas Day, both exchanged gifts to one another. Ami got Rirko a new coffee maker. Rirko got her a yearly subscription to the 'Classic Military Vehicle Magazine.'

Regarding their relationship, there were a couple of times they felt something, but whenever it got close to intimate, they both stopped. Pushing the feeling out, they awkwardly backpedalled to whatever they were doing prior. Indeed, there was an attraction, but also something from keeping them from falling in for each other. The day before the New Year, Ami made the sad realization that their relationship had potential to grow into something intimate…but there was no time to develop. She knew that Rirko felt the same way.

Confronting him about their feelings for one another, she was right in her assumption. Most people would push each other away to avoid hurting the other. However, Ami felt that a deception like that was in bad taste. Especially after all the times that he supported her. He deserved to know how she honestly felt and, in turn, she earned to understand his feelings as well.

His answer…was to kiss her.

* * *

Anglerfish, Erika and Koume, were invited to the Nishizumi residence on the Graff Zeppelin Although, not as big as the primary Nishizumi residence, it was still an impressive size. Miho, Maho and their appropriate parties met each other at the main gates. Both sisters were nervous about spending the holidays with their mother. It had been years since the Nishizumis spent any holidays together. However, she did invite them. The parties, while meeting cordially in the past, were uneasy about the meeting as well.

Swinging open, the gates creaked inviting all inside. The welcoming committee made up of maids greeted them and took care of all their luggage. Settling themselves down in the standard room, everyone expected to see the Nishizumi matriarch in her stern and cold personality. These were total strangers. Anglerfish had not spoken to Shiho since Notojima. For Koume and Erika, it was the first time they would not be meeting each other on a student/headmistress basis.

What did greet them when the doors opened…was something they weren't all expecting. As Shiho walked in, they all knew that there was a change. She was more colourful, vibrant. When everyone stood up, she bade them sit down. The way she spoke was warm and soft-spoken. Miho and Maho knew how to conduct themselves when in the presence of other people. There was no room for family interactions such as hugging and kissing in public. However, underneath that cordial behaviour, she wanted nothing more than to greet her daughters fondly.

The first night, everyone explored the Nishizumi residence proper with Miho and Maho conducting a guided tour. Shiho still had to wrap up her chairperson duties and was tied up with work. The sisters explained the history, lore and artifacts that were at this residence. The highlight of the tour: the armoury. Yukari squealed with delight as each girl walked around the massive space surrounded by tanks dating back to the First World War. Of course, the tanks couldn't be used in combat; they were a Sensha-do treasure with many having been used by past generations of Nishizumis... including Shiho's original Tiger I.

At dinner, a feast was spread out before them. Shiho joined the group. The sisters, while cordial, still didn't know how to make of this 'returning Shiho.' The Shiho that Anglerfish met back at Notojima was not present here. The stifling air that surrounded the matriarch was gone. Although there was still the intimidating presence, it wasn't directed at them. It was the aura of a powerful leader. Erika and Koume were just as awkward. Having dinner so casual with one of the best practitioners in the world? Madness.

While Anglerfish retired to their chambers, the three Nishizumi, Yukari, Erika and Koume spoke in the standard room. Talking of their experiences as leaders, this helped Yukari develop her own sense of style. Erika took this opportunity to apologize formally for her behaviour when she berated Miho in front of her. No harm was done.

When Yukari, Erika and Koume bade the three a good night, they all sat and…talked. Talked about the feelings they had right now. Talked about how their friends help them cope with despair. Spoke about the hidden truth their mother held for so long and why. There was even a proper debate between Miho's style and the main Nishizumi with Maho referring. They spoke until two in the morning. At the end of it all, although exhausted, this was the mother they had hoped to see again. This was the mother that they had before the tragedy. While Maho still had her grievances, it didn't stop Miho from embracing her. The only thing Maho could do was a curt nod. The young woman was still unused to physical contact with her mother.

The Oarai team did various things both in and out of the city. But, that's a story for another day.

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy – Homeroom – Morning**

Everyone was either exhausted or lethargic at the start of the day. Anglerfish met with Miho in the hall before the start of the first period.

Grateful for the hospitality they've received during the break, they were all in high spirits. "Thank you, Miporin! I'm glad we got to see your home."

"It's the home at Kuromorimine. The main residence is a lot larger!" Miho remembered fondly of her Boko doll collection back home. She smiled at the thought.

"Are there more rooms to sleep in?" Mako asked, half-awake. "The bed I had was awesome. Like sleeping on a cloud."

"There would be a lot of beds, but there's only one Mako." Hana and the others laughed when the school bell rang. Swiftly, they all made their way to their seats, greeted the teacher when she came in and sat down. Soon, the PA switched on, and Raidou's voice addressed them.

"Good morning staff and students! A welcome back from Christmas Break. I hope all of you are well rested and ready to learn as we are winding down near the end of the first semester!" Everyone groaned. With the end of the semester coming exams. Raidou makes her regular announcements, notifying everyone of the week's events. Some words of wisdom and finally.

There was an audible silence from the PA. Which was peculiar because Raidou knew how to keep announcements going. What she would say next would shake the entire school and mainly its Sensha-do team. Excluding the council and staff.

"It is with deep regret that…that I must inform you all of the departures of one of our staff that started the year with us. Rirko Nagasawa, our resident Student Counselor, will be leaving us by the end of the week, returning to his home country in Canada. We thank you for his continued service to our school and staff. News of an appointment of a new counsellor will be forthcoming."

Some parts of the school were filled with sounds of confusion for Rirko had made himself a favourite staple in Oarai. All of the Sensha-do team members were awestruck and in disbelief. No one said a word. The most severe reaction came from Anglerfish's homeroom. Saori gasped while a woken Mako looked utterly shocked. Hana shook her head slowly. Then, there was a loud scrape and thump on the floor. The entire class surrounded the desk. Anglerfish called out desperately.

Miho had fallen out of her chair and became unconscious. She was immediately rushed to the nurse's office by the staff.

During the day, students visited the counselor's office. However, it remained closed and instead two letters were posted inside of the door's window. These letters were the documents received from Leslie about his departure. The messages were translated from English to Japanese. Members of the Sensha-do team visited the office in the hopes to speak with Rirko, and when they read the letters, there were various degrees of reaction. Ranging from disbelief to sadness to hot-headed anger. They all had the same feeling though: hatred for the Alliance, his board and MEXT for allowing these things to happen.

Through text messages, all the commanders decided to visit the Student Council during lunch, to discuss any possibility of advocating for his stay.

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy – Nurse's Office – Late Morning**

Anglerfish (including Yukari) all met in front of the nurse's office. There, they filled Yukari in. At the end of it, they all spoke about the problem.

"I would think that Miss Nishizumi wouldn't take the news very well. Especially after all he's done for her family."

Hana crossed her arms and sighed heavily. "Just when things were going great, this happens…"

"Aren't we going to the Student Council!? Are they going to do something about this!?" Saori was ready for a fight, but then Mako pointed out something that gave everyone pause for thought.

"The question is: can the Student Council do anything? I think it's way bigger than this school. Remember, we've been in this spot before. Kind of." The girls remembered what happened last summer when MEXT forced Oarai to close. There was little recourse that the Council could take. At least, at that time.

"So, there's nothing we can do?" Yukari and the others felt helpless. An essential resource that Miho came to depend on was leaving. Hana shook her head, leaving a hope spot.

"We'll have to wait and see what the Council says. But, Mako is right. This may be something bigger than our school."

As the four walked in, each of them didn't know what to expect from Miho. No doubt that she would be upset over these events. She didn't have time to show how she felt when the news reached her ears for she collapsed so afterwards. The nurse showed them in, and they all were stunned by what happened next.

Miho was sitting on her bed. She had a fierce look on her face. Worse than when she and Yukari got into an argument over tactics.

There was a moment of silence before Mako spoke up. "M-Miho?"

"I have to speak to the Student Council," she said, adamantly.

"Why?"

They all hear her speak in a way they never heard before. Her voice was filled with pissed off anger. "Because I want to know why this is happening."

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy – Student Council Office – Noon**

Miho wasn't the only one who wanted to know what was going on.

When Anglerfish arrived with Miho to the Student Council office, they found all the tank commanders waiting by the door. Kii saw them approach and went over to greet the group.

"I guess you're here for the same reason?" Everyone nodded. "It seems one of the staff overheard our intent in confronting the Student Council about this. When we arrived, Momo was already waiting outside. She told us to wait here for a moment, went back inside and locked the door. We've been out here for fifteen minutes."

Sighing, Miho silently walked past Kii and headed towards the door. The moment everyone saw her, everyone became very quiet. The team knew of Rirko's relationship with the Sensha-do team. Especially, with Miho. She looked at the door and frowned. Then, she made a fist and pounded at it. Four hard knocks. No emotion, but everyone could tell she was upset.

A minute later, the door clicked and slowly opened. Leading them inside, Miho saw the Student Council, and Headmistress Raidou sitting there. All their faces were grim. There weren't enough chairs for everyone, so some of the commanders opted to stand. Miho, herself, was sitting right across from the headmistress. Emotions were running high, and no one knew how to start things off.

No pleasantries. It was straight to business. The headmistress spoke, in a calm, calculated tone. "I imagine that you're all here for the same reason. An explanation for the sudden departure set for our student councillor. Know that it brings me no joy in this…to anyone. You all know as well as anyone that he's a hard-working and kind-hearted individual. To keep him in Oarai would only prove beneficial for all of us."

"Then what's the reason for this then?!" Risa's voice popped out from the crowd. "If he's beneficial, then why are you sending him away?!" Murmurs of agreements started to generate.

Raidou was visibly annoyed. "I would advise not to use that tone with me, Miss Haruyama. You're already on thin ice as it is."

Miho raised her hand towards the crowd. Then, she addressed the headmistress and Anzu. "We only wish to know why this is happening. And to see if we can do anything about it."

Raidou and Anzu looked at each other. Anzu cleared her throat a few times. "If you all read the notice posted on the councillor's door, then you must know that this is an external decision. Not even MEXT made any decision regarding Mr. Nagasawa. This was made by both the Alliance and the board he works at. MEXT has nothing to do with this decision and therefore…unfortunately...have no say."

All the girls were awestricken by this. Side chatters of any course of action started to form. Everyone now looked uncertain. This meeting of advocacy now looked like a gathering of helpless sheep. Momo shushed them down so Anzu could continue.

"I know how much Mr. Nagasawa means to all of you. It would be wonderful to keep him around. Unfortunately, for him to stay is out of our hands. We can raise a formal protest but that, as a school, is the extent of what we can do."

"Why doesn't he resign?" Mako asked. The girls became excited about the process. Raidou shook her head.

"Mr. Nagasawa is on a work visa provided by MEXT. If he were to resign, then that work permit would be withdrawn. He would have to leave anyway."

Ceasar stepped forward to speak. "With respected, ma'am. Can't you find him another institution he can go to?"

"The paperwork would take time to process even if we did find a placement. Even an issuance of a temporary visa takes too long. Simply put, Mr. Nagasawa has no time left..." Everyone was quiet for a moment before Azusa innocently asked, "When did you all find out about this?"

The council and the headmistress looked at each other. Anzu turned to all of them and answered deadpan. "Last December."

Livid would have been an understatement. Shouting and cursing began, and it became so much that even the council and Raidou were caught unprepared. They expected a backlash, but not at this magnitude. While all of this was going on, Miho slowly raised her right hand, made a fist, then slammed it on the wooden table. Everyone stopped instantly. Raidou could see that Miho was very upset. Although she hid her eyes, she was shaking. Adding to the slamming on the table, Raidou could only imagine the type of question she was asking:

Did Rirko decide to go?

Raidou spoke in a quiet voice. "Miho. Mr. Nagasawa and I spoke about the matter last year. It seemed that he had resigned himself to this. For as much as he loves Oarai and her students, Mr. Nagasawa is still an individual. Free to make whatever choices suit him. If he wanted to stay, then he would have fought long ago."

Miho stood silent, listening. Anzu shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry girls. The decision has already been made."

Sounds of grief and frustration could be heard. Everyone was upset by this. But, everyone could imagine how Miho was feeling. Suddenly, a few tears dropped on the table. She got up and walked silently out the door. As much Anglerfish wanted to chase after her, they knew she needed time to think.

Opening the tank shed, she noticed the sky turned dark and gloomy. A perfect analogy on how she was feeling. The air became cold and bitter, and a gust was picking up. It was the start of the third period; lunch was over. But she didn't care. Climbing on top of her Panzer IV, she opened the Commander's hatch, starred off into the distance before entering it and slamming the hatch shut.

* * *

 **Kuromormine High School - Sensha-do Office – Late Afternoon**

Kuromormine had already departed from Oarai one week prior. On the seas, once again, the ship wasn't the only thing that would be rocking under the clear sky.

At the Sensha-do office, Maho looked blankly at her computer screen. She was shaking, gripping a pencil. Displayed on the screen, was an e-mail from Rirko.

 _Maho,_

 _I hope that the Winter Break and the New Year have been favourable to you. It gives me no pleasure in relaying this information to you, but it needs to be from me. Lest there would be any misconceptions and miscommunications._

 _I am leaving Oarai at the end of this week. This news may have been sudden for you but know that it has already been made last December. Most adults were already aware of this. Including your mother. The reason why I never broke the news to you was that I didn't want to risk having you or your mom deal with a potential relapse of anxiety and depression from your sister. Everyone needed a break, especially from all the drama in the previous year._

 _As to why I am leaving. This decision was made by my board and the North American Tankery Alliance. As one employed by the board and them having an affiliation with the Alliance, it was a single choice. I have considered all my options, and you would agree with me that they are either time constrained or not viable. I'm afraid that this is the recourse I have chosen. To resist is to delay the inevitable. You know how much influence the Alliance has if you are informed of the happenings in Western Tankery._

 _In no way shape or form did your mother have any influence on these decisions. She is innocent in all of this. I also asked her to keep this matter private, per to the reason stated above._

 _I hope that this testimony proves influential in addressing this matter thoroughly and holistically. I have no doubts that you will have ill feelings in all of this. But know, I provided a reliable support network for your sister, and it will address any concerns she will have after my departure._

 _I want you to take care of yourself, as well. Know that you too have been affected by the many changes that have involved your sister. Above all else, never return to the person you once were: isolated, cold and co-signed to a fate that should never befall anyone. Lest of all, a young, smart person full of potential and promise._

 _We can speak more in the coming days or, if you prefer, consider this my final formal correspondence regarding your sister's well-being in Oarai. I will personally and thoroughly make known of both my intent and promise to her and you._

 _Sincerely_

 _Rirko Nagasawa, Oarai Student Counselor_

The two letters that Rirko received from Leslie were attached. While reading each of them, a rush of anger swelled within her. This e-mail may have been a courtesy to him, but to her and her family, it was like receiving a death sentence. Now that the man who had brought them together was leaving them, would things devolve into what they once were? A heartless mother. A hurtful sister? Herself, a stringed puppet to fate, playing to everyone else's tune? Thinking about it made her blood boil.

The anger reaching its zenith, Maho instinctively slammed her fist down the wooden desk. Papers flew all around her. She covered her face with her hands, just as Erika was walking into the office. It didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong. Closing the door quickly, she calmly walked over to her, putting down the documents she was carrying on another desk.

"Maho? What happened?" No response. Learning from Rirko, Erika took her time questioning her and stood silent for a moment. After a while, Maho breathed profoundly and rested her hands on the desk. She looked at Erika with a pained expression and shook her head slowly.

Erika inched closer to her and repeated her earlier question. "What happened?"

Her usual, stoic response was absent. It almost sounded like she was about to cry. "The biggest supporter Miho has in Oarai. The emotional anchor that helps keep my family in check. The man that we are all indebted to…is leaving Oarai."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Kuromormine High School – Headmistress Office – Late Afternoon**

Shiho was working on some formal paperwork for the upcoming World Tournament when Maho came through her office. She could see just by the look on her face; her daughter was not happy. Maho closed the door behind her and everything that Shiho was working on grounded to a halt. It seemed that she needed to deal with a family crisis before her Sensha-do duties. She promised her daughters she would do that. As Maho walked towards the desk and took one of the seats, she knew only one possible reason that her daughter was approaching her now, the way she was.

Her eyes zeroed in on Maho and vice versa. She folded her hands on her desk, in the same way, Maho did and straightened herself out. "I assume you know about Mr. Nagasawa."

At the mention of the name, Maho flinched slightly. She, too, assumed a relaxed, sitting stance. "I do. He e-mailed me. Did you know about this?" If what Rirko said was true, then Shiho's testimony would line up with Rirko's letter.

The headmistress hesitated in answering for a moment. Eyes were shuffling, and she breathed sharply. She returned her focus to her daughter. "Yes. Last December. I received confirmation from both him and Headmistress Raidou."

Maho made an exasperated sigh. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because…had I told you…you would have blamed me for his departure."

A small part of Maho did consider the possibility. "I would have found out the truth regardless. You could have told me, and I would have listened to you fairly."

Shiho looked at her daughter with her trademark piercing eyes. "But, would you have believed me?" Maho had no answer to the armour piercing question for there was a part of her so resentful that would question her mother's sincerity.

"Alright, point taken. Most likely I would have taken it the wrong way." Crossing her arms and looking over towards the side, Maho couldn't even look at her mother. Here Shiho was making a conscious effort to patch things up, and it seemed that Maho's hard feelings were getting in the way.

Shiho was frustrated by Maho's lack of trust in her. She thought things would have improved during Winter Break and they did…to an extent. That was one of the problems they faced. For the longest time, Maho hung unto her mother's every word. Even when it conflicted her morals. With the hidden truth of her father revealed to her, she didn't know what to trust her anymore. Everything may have well been taken with a grain of salt.

But she was patient with her daughter. She had to be. Her family depended on teamwork. "I did have a lot to lose if that man left Oarai. I still do. I…" Shiho became uncomfortably quiet. This unnerved Maho. She had thought her mother would lash out at her on this lack of trust.

"What?" Maho sounded uncertain, trying to ascertain her mother's real intent. A part of her was afraid of what she would say. But when Shiho spoke, it ultimately took her off guard.

"I just…don't want to lose everything that we have just gained. To lose this chance for us to be a family again."

Leaving her mouth agape, Maho had trouble composing herself emotionally. Even her mother could see that her words resonated with her daughter. Shiho knew then that both their interest aligned.

Misty-eyed, Maho held her hand over her mouth and shook her head a few times. She took a deep breath after a while. "Me neither." Another awkward silence. Both had difficulty expressing themselves after keeping their emotions in check for so long. It was an uphill battle, with old habits of keeping everything in popping up now and again in conversations and meetings.

"Can…can you do anything. Anything at all?" Maho already knew her mother's answer.

Shiho shook her head slowly. "Even if I wanted to. Even if I had every power, the Sensha-do Federation could provide at my disposal. It pales in comparison to the influence the Alliance has. It would be us against the world."

It would be that. Maho was discouraged, even though she knew about it beforehand. It wasn't like for the Nishizumi to give up. They had always persisted until they succeeded. But, with the deck stacked this high and all viable options not possible, this would be the only logical option. They couldn't win this battle.

They couldn't keep the man they needed from leaving.

Frowning, Shiho could sense her daughter's frustration. "What will you do now, Maho?" she asked, tenderly.

She looked at her mother, returning the frown with her own. "I can at least talk to him," she replied quietly.

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Sensha-do Training Grounds – Late Afternoon**

Today was not a good day for Miho.

After skipping the 3rd period, she ate her lunch. In the shed. Alone with the tanks. Eventually, Anglerfish came to fetch her, but she did not attempt to hide her sadness. She ate quietly with her friends; the entire mood sombre. The whole afternoon, she was completely quiet. No one made any attempt to talk to her at the risk of hurting her feelings. All she did was complete her assignments quietly and spoke to absolutely no one.

Her friends didn't want to speak to her about a touchy subject. They knew it wasn't the proper time or place and would need time to think about what had happened. Before they knew it, the day was done, and the team assembled unto the Sensha-do field for practice. No one knew what to expect, not even Anglerfish. As soon as they appeared in the area, everyone noted the absence of Miho, Rirko and Ami.

Everyone waited with bated breath for the Commander. Anglerfish looked uneasy, all eyes on them. "What will Miporin do?"

"Do you have to ask?" Mako replied with a nervous voice. "No one will know what an unhinged Miho will do."

"Miss Nishizumi is not unhinged." Yukari didn't appreciate Mako calling her mentor 'unhinged.' She took it as a personal insult.

Mako rolled her eyes, sarcastically. "Oh, sorry. Emotionally unhinged."

"Mako stop." Hana's motherly scold reminded Mako about her grandmother, and she kept silent. "Miho's going through a rough time. It was a shock to us all. She'll need all the support she can get."

"But, where is she?" Saori's question was on everyone's mind. Then, they all heard hushed shouting.

"She's coming."

"Where?"

"From the school, duh!"

Turtle rushed in from the other side of the school, towards the sheds. Momo started to gather the teams. "Form ranks! Let's go, form ranks!" The entire squad scrambled to their ranks, to make themselves nice and presentable for Miho. Anglerfish wasn't the only one who knew that Miho needed support. Everyone knew. Therefore, everyone needed to be at their best. But the same question was on everyone's back-burner. How would Miho be?

The small figured became closer and closer. Everyone looked towards the shed. Soon, footsteps approached the ranks, everyone's eyes still forward. Anglerfish was the first to see, and they were bewildered. When everyone else saw…they understood the reason why.

She was smiling.

Miho had a bright smiling on her face. What could have happened? No one would have blamed her if she cancelled today's practice. It was an emotional turmoil for her in the morning. Inside each silent girl were questioning mind; each of them asking somewhat of the same question:

Why is she smiling?

Yukari looked towards her friend. Her smile seemed genuine as if nothing terrible had happened. Miho gazed upon everyone. "Good afternoon, everyone!" There were some moments of confusion, but soon the team was back in their regular, upbeat rhythm. Some of the groups were happy that there was nothing wrong with their Commander. But, of course, there were some who were like Yukari. Concerned about this odd behaviour.

For the entire practice, Miho went through what the teams needed to work on. Precision, accuracy, maneuvers and drills. After assigning each group their goals, they all went to work. The winter break didn't dampen the team's enthusiasm as they were all excited about getting back into the swing of things. Miho was back in the tank, running basic drills for everyone from shooting to run and guns.

At the end of the day, Miho took her usual spot to address the crowd. "The drawing for the Nationals will be this month. As well, we have the Sensha-do World Tournament to look forward too. Don't forget. Last year, we all learned a bit of something about ourselves and one another. Let's keep the momentum going! We won one National; we can do it again! We're capable of doing so much more!"

While Miho went on, Yukari couldn't help but sense something off about her friend. Sure, the way she delivered her speech and the way she conducted herself was ordinary. But, if anyone would be affected by Rirko's departure, it would hugely be her. Everyone knew it. No one wanted to say anything, however.

When the teams were dismissed, each team commander glanced at her. She waved and smiled to each and every one of them. All of them wore the same face, however. The look of concern. When the last of the team members were gone, it was only Anglerfish.

She was still wearing that smile when she asked her friends, "Can you girls help me lock up?" Everyone nodded silently. As they entered the shed, Hana and Saori closed the high doors. Mako made sure that everything was secured. Yukari was with Miho, taking inventory and writing up orders for supplies. When everything was said and done, the five gathered together.

Yukari couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask. "Miss Nishizumi?"

"Yes, Yukari?" Miho asked, with an inquisitive smile. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" At once, the rest of the girls glanced at one another.

"Yup! Why wouldn't I be?" Yukari started to have a weird feeling. Then, she knew what was happening.

"Are you certain, Miss Nishizumi?"

"Yes…Yukari…I am…"

Yukari went and put her hand on Miho's shoulder. "No one else is here. If something is wrong, please tell us." The rest of the girls started to realize what was happening as well. Miho was putting on a show, just like before. Putting on a brave face, to hide her pain.

And she was right. Miho's smile started to strain, and tears began to form. Frowning now, she tried to hold back the sobs, only to fail. She put her hands in front of her face as she collapsed to her knees. "Why…Why didn't he say anything?! What am I going to do?!"

Hana was right. Miho needed their support. The face of a leader at practice was nothing more than a front to hide a terrified girl, uncertain of her future.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Rirko's Apartment – Late Evening**

"Sign and initial this last document and everything will be good to go."

The mood was sombre at Rirko's apartment. Leslie and Rirko were filling up the last of the documents with Ami officiating. Although this was good news for Leslie, she didn't feel right. She was taking away her best friend's boyfriend, which would make Ami miserable.

Rirko's pen lifted off the last page. There it was. With the last pen stroke, he had given up any bid to stay in Oarai and made his entry into the service of the Alliance official.

Leslie and Ami didn't make any attempt to hide their sadness. Leslie gathered the scattered documents, stacked them into a neat pile and put them all in a big white envelope. She looked at both. Their eyes were the same as hers. "That's it," she said, quietly. "Everything seems to be here. I'll forward these to HR tomorrow." Leslie couldn't handle the guilt anymore. "Guys, listen to me-"

"Nononononononono, shhhhhh." Rirko shook his head gently and waved his hand. He saw Leslie's inner turmoil and put his hand gently on hers. She looked at him with her blue eyes, confused. "I don't want you to feel bad about this. You're just doing a job. And this is something I want anyway."

"But-"

"Leslie." Ami smiled at her, gently. "Like Rir said. Don't feel bad about it. Just because this is happening, it doesn't mean I'll think of you any less of a friend. Please. I want you to be happy. If not for yourself…at least do it for me."

As they spoke, Leslie both saw genuine compassion in their eyes. She could feel a warmth of friendship radiating from the two of them. It didn't make her feel any better. As Ami came over to her to give her a huge hug, Rirko's phone started to ring.

Looking at it, he let out a heavy sigh. The two women looked at him. "Maho." At once Ami shook her head slowly, and Leslie sat there silent.

After letting it ring for a few times, he answered it. "Hello?"

There was an audible sigh, followed by a small sniffle. "H-Hi…"

Rirko started to pace around the living room, Ami and Leslie watching. "I hope the e-mail I sent you was specific enough for you."

"I-It was…it was." There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "Why is this happening? Of all the people the Alliance could want, why did they have to choose you?"

"I think it's because of the way I presented myself during the conference. I heard that it was a big hit with a lot of people."

"I suppose so. Maybe you could have made your speech dull and not have painted a bulls-eye on yourself." Maho's comment sounded like it was in jest. This was a pleasant surprise for him.

He smiled. "Hey, you and Miho are great speakers! Do you know how long it took me to memorize that thing? Two weeks. Two weeks and I think I messed up on some parts! I'm sure it would have been easy for either of you to make up something on the spot!"

"You make it sound like public speaking is easy," Maho shot back with half a snicker. "It shouldn't take two weeks just to memorize one speech! Unless…you're slow…"

"WOW!" At Rirko's exclamation, there was a roar of laughter on the other end. Leslie and Ami looked at each other, wondering what was happening. The laughter died down, but it seemed to make Maho laugh did the trick. The sad atmosphere that was generated through unforeseen circumstances, for the moment, was replaced by hilarity.

Now relaxed, Maho could convey how she was feeling about the entire affair. Once again, she took up a serious tone. "Did you tell everyone in Oarai?"

"I did. There was a general announcement made this morning. It seems that everyone feels the same way."

"I would imagine they wouldn't be happy. Especially with the support they'll be losing with you gone."

"It wouldn't be gone." Rirko sat down on the sofa arm, listening attentively. "If they're lucky, they'll have someone to pick up where I left off. Further, Ami is still there, and the girls know what they can do to support one another."

"It sounds good in theory, Mr. Nagasawa. But, practicality is what I'm concerned about." Picking up Maho's concerned tone, he understood.

"Oarai Girl's Academy and its Sensha-do team have existed long before me. It resurrected itself and survived countless threats of disbandment. It will survive the departure of a student councillor."

There was a sigh on the other end. Maho didn't agree with the statement personally, but it was fact. Oarai would survive, regardless of whether Rirko stayed or not.

"I hope you're still on good terms with your mom."

"I…I am. Thanks for your e-mail, I was able to talk to her about it. About her concerns."

"Which would be?"

"That everything would revert to the way it was."

Rirko was silent for a moment. "That can't happen. I know you won't let it happen."

"I was afraid of that. Afraid of what we might lose if you left. But then, she told me she had the same fear as me. She wants this to work."

"And it will work. Both you and Miho will have to be open to her, regardless of circumstances. I expect her to act in the same manner. But that'll be something your family will have to discuss with one another."

She then asked the million-dollar question. "Did you tell Miho personally?"

Rirko shook his head in guilt. Truthfully, he wanted to avoid her as much as possible, but it wouldn't have been fair for her. Plus, it would have been doing a disservice to her and her family after everything they had gone through. "No doubt that she was shocked with today's events. I'll speak with her tomorrow morning. We'll have a long chat about it. I want to make sure she'll be okay or, at the very least, have the help she can turn to in case stuff hits the fan."

There was a pause. "What stuff?"

"What?"

"You said 'in case stuff hits the fan.' What stuff? What fan?"

Rirko's genuine confusion turned into a half-cocked smile. "You're…you're kidding, right?"

"I don't know these analogies you keep using. Explain it to me."

Covering the receiving end with his hand, Rirko silently laughed and shook his head. Leslie and Ami looked at him weirdly. He uncovered the phone. "It means in case something bad happens; then she'll have something to fall back on."

"I see. Why didn't you say that then?" Maho had never understood Rirko's jargon, nor did she make any attempt to understand. "Moving on. I…I have feelings…how I feel about this."

"I would imagine."

"And I'm still trying to work on expressing myself more. But…" There was a pause, then a sigh before she said, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry! You're doing your best! It's not easy, just take your time. It's better than to take the time to say the right thing than rush and say the wrong thing."

She was encouraged by the councillor's words. "I'm saddened that you won't be there anymore. I'm scared about what will happen to Miho but…I know her friends and teachers are there. I know that she'll be able to reach out to anyone and us if she needs help. She won't keep things to herself anymore. None of us will."

"That is good to know." Getting up from the sofa arm, he started to pace around again.

"It's because of you. You challenged all of us to see beyond what we are capable of. To move past the fear of doubt, shame, paranoia and despair. If I hadn't met you me, Miho and my mother would still be distant from one another. Pushing us into the unknown was…the scariest thing I've ever done. But it was worth it. Because I'm happy. My family's happy. I can look forward to a future that is my own."

He couldn't see it, but Rirko could tell from her voice that Maho was beaming. No doubt she was happy with her life and the direction it now took. "It doesn't mean it'll be any easier. There will be trials and triumphs in your journey. But, if my experience with the Nishizumi has taught me, is that they are never deterred by that sort of thing, am I right?"

There was a small laugh. "Of course not. We'll face our challenges head-on. Do our best and moving forward. That's the Nishizumi way." Smiling, Rirko realized it was the same words he used for her back at Notojima. After all this time, it could now finally prove right.

"I'll finish off with this, Mr. Nagasawa. You've have done all of us a service that we will be forever indebted to. I do not doubt that my mother will feel the same way. If you need anything…anything at all. Please, do not hesitate to contact us. We will assist you the best we can if we are able."

Rirko shook his head, chuckling softly. "The sentiment is appreciated, but not necessary. The success of youth. Their well-being and happiness are enough for me."

"The offer will always hold true. There is one thing I should mention to you."

"Yes?"

"When Miho was still a child. She had a habit of locking herself inside a tank whenever she was upset with something. Considering how close the two of you are, you may find yourself seeing this behaviour in your final days here."

"…I appreciate that Maho, thank you. I'll be sure to remember that."

"…Perhaps…Perhaps someday… Sensha-do will bring us together, once again."

"Then until that day comes, worthy heiress of the Nishizumi style. We will meet again…on the battlefield." At this, both phones cut off. He was so engrossed in the conversation that he forgot that Leslie and Ami were still there. They looked at him once again, in silence with incredulous faces.

"Um…Anyone for a beer?"

Rirko had bought a six-case of Kirin Ichiban for everyone to enjoy. He told the girls what had happened, and they even laughed at Maho's inability to get Western analogies. This improved everyone's spirits quite a bit. The three spoke about random things until ten at night. Calling a cab, Leslie bade Ami and Rirko a farewell before heading back to her hotel.

The two of them now alone, Ami looked at Rirko longingly. Holding her hand, he escorted her to the sofa. Without saying a word, they embraced one another; following it up with a kiss.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Nishizumi Residence – Late Evening**

Hanging up the phone, Maho reflected on the conversation she had with Rirko. If she were told only a few months before that she would be indebted to a foreigner, she would have scoffed at the idea. But this was now the truth. Someone from outside her family made it his business to help them.

Scrolling through her phone, she checked the messages, e-mails and news articles about Tankery while laying down on her bed. Wearing evening wear, she was procrastinating on calling Miho. She didn't know how her sister's state of mind might be because of this whole assorted affair.

Finally, after an hour, she selected Miho's contact information. "One call is done. One more to go."

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Miho's Apartment – Night**

After the incident in the sheds, they all went to Miho's apartment to make sure that she was cared for. Later in the evening, Miho decided that she didn't need anyone to stay with her and promised that if anything happened, she would contact Yukari.

Emphasis on 'promise.'

It was now late at night. Miho knew she had the appointment with Rirko tomorrow. But, she didn't know how she would face him. A part of her was angry with him about deceiving her about the entire thing. Why didn't he tell her? For what reason did he keep this vast secret until now, a week before his departure. She sat on her bed, ruminating on the thoughts all the while hugging tightly the Boko-Boko doll she got last year.

"What will I do? Can I go on without him?" These things ran through her mind and, at times, made her anxiety flare up. But then, closing her eyes, she recalled the previous discussion about the issue. How it would be an eventuality and what she could do to reassure herself that everything will be okay.

"What do I have? I have my friends. My family? My teachers? Everyone cares about me. I have friends. I have people from the hospital." But despite these positive things, she sighed and clung to her bear tighter. She closed her eyes in pain. "Will I be okay?"

Then, her phone started to buzz. Putting down the doll, she reached for her phone that was charging on the end table. It was Maho.

She started to calm down when she saw Maho's name and number on her phone. She answered it, sitting on the bed, holding to the Boko-Boko doll once again. "Hello?"

"Miho." Maho's soft and concerned voice was a reassuring sound. "How…How are you holding up."

"Could be better…A lot better."

"I can only imagine."

"So. You heard about it too."

"Yes, Miho. I did."

"What do you think about all of this?" Miho wanted to know if Maho had any ill will towards Rirko because of what was happening. There was a brief pause on the other end.

"I spoke with him a few hours ago. He's remorseful that something like this is happening. But, to his point, the option to stay is not viable. Lacking the resources available, this is the outcome he has chosen for himself. If he wanted to stay, he would have fought long ago."

Miho shuttered at the words. They were the same sentiments that Raidou spoke at noon. Her anger with Rirko grew. For all his talk about not giving up, why was he doing it now? There was no possible way to stay? Did he investigate it? She gave a small grunt of frustration. "It's not fair. Just when everything is falling into place, this happens. Why?"

"Life is sometimes not fair," was Maho's reply. Her soothing voice helped Miho calm down. "But, we make do with what we have. The same with this. Even though Mr. Nagasawa will be going away, does that mean he'll no longer be able to talk to you?"

Miho thought about it for a moment. "No, I suppose not. I could always e-mail him."

"I also spoke to mother about the possibility of his stay in Oarai. This was a decision made by his school board and NATA. She said the Federation's influence is nothing compared to NATA. This is Mr. Nagasawa's decision. He knows that everyone would fight to have him stay. But who would be involved? What kind of influence would they use to return him to his home country? Will it affect the people he cares about?"

Maho's theory on Rirko's reasons made Miho reconsider his position. "Maybe he isn't doing it for himself. But for us?"

"I don't know, Miho. But what I do know is that he loves your school and the people he works with. He takes no pleasure in doing this."

Laying down on the bed, Miho had the doll under her arm. She closed her eyes. "Can I do this all on my own, Maho? It used to be so easy. But then, all these dark thoughts, the sleepless nights. Being completely isolated and feeling terrible about myself. I'm scared about all of these things."

There was no hesitation. "You can do it, Miho. Your friends, your family. Those who love you will always be there. Whenever those dark thoughts invade your mind, don't give it even an inch! Treat your mind as a battlefield! Remember who you're with! You're never alone! Never give up, and you'll be okay."

"My mind…like a battlefield." Maho inspired her to treat her situation like a Sensha-do match. Her dark thoughts were invading her mind. How could she stop them? By remembering her greatest assets. Her loved ones. Her friends. All the good times they all had and the hope that things would turn out okay. "Have faith."

"Faith," Maho repeated the word. "Whatever happens…you'll never be alone."

The two sisters spoke a bit more and then afterwards, Miho started getting ready for bed. Tomorrow she would have to talk with Rirko. Her feelings. Her fears. What will happen to her? Now in her pyjamas, her medication taken, and her nightly routine finished, she turned off all the lights. Looking through the window while tucked in her bed, she saw the night sky.

She started to remember all the things that Rirko had done for her. From the moment they met, to her first anxiety attack, Notojima and the confrontation with her family. He had done many things for her and had not asked for anything in return. Even though he was doing a job, to Miho, he was more than that. Someone who had changed her life for the better.

And now, he was leaving. Still holding onto the doll, she felt fear crawling on her neck. Closing her eyes, she reflected on Rirko's post-match speech back in Kuromorimine:

 _"The other half is learning to hold on and when to let go. One must be willing to win and to lose, for the two go hand in hand. This is especially true in anything."_

He told her. He told her to prepare for his eventual departure. She would never have imagined it would be so soon. Miho cried herself to sleep that night, mumbling all the while. "To let go. To be willing to let go. It's hard. I don't want him to leave. But I must. I have to let him go."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the love and support. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions. We're nearing the end. Only a few more chapters to go!**_


	48. Departing Paradise

**_Be sure to appreciate the things you have. Because you never know, it might not be there anymore one day._**

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy - Rirko's Office – Early Morning**

Waiting was the hard part.

The signing of documents made known his intent to enter the service of the Alliance. Which would have been a great deal. There was one thing he wasn't counting on.

The attachments that he would personally form between himself and Oarai. Especially, with her Sensha-do team. Checking his watch, in the early sunlit morning, Rirko could see the training grounds clearly. Coffee on his desk, he quietly pondered on his decision to spare the people he cared about the pain of fighting an entire system; already half integrated into society.

He looked at his watch again. 7:35am. No surprise that Miho would have been upset with the deception. Usually, he would have left her alone. However, not today. "I have to talk to her this week. But, where the hell is she?"

He checked his e-mail. Nothing there. Washing his hand over his face, followed by a frustrated grunt he walked over to the window. There was only one instance when Miho wasn't there for her appointment. For her not to be here at her appointed time… "no doubt, she's taking it hard."

He was about to return to his seat when something caught his eye. He saw the Sensha-do shed doors slightly ajar. The lights were on. He looked at the sheds for a moment. "Son of a bitch." Muttering this under his breath, he briskly exited his office, turning off the light, and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Sheds – Early Morning**

Maho had mentioned that as a child, Miho had a habit of locking herself in tanks whenever things got terrible for her. As he headed towards the sheds, he mentally prepared to make his case to her.

" _I don't want to drag anyone else into this. The offer's been taken, and Raidou must have spoken to everyone about this. I prepared her for this eventuality. She has people._ " Pausing, he stopped before the doors. " _But, I didn't emotionally prepare her. This probably felt like being hit by a truck to her. Plus, with the kind of relationship now. It's become more of a dependency._ "

He neglected to consider Miho's immediate feelings about the entire thing. While he briefly felt it, he never thought she would be this hurt. "Looks like I have to answer for this…" Opening the doors, he went inside.

He scanned the shed, looking over the tanks. Walking from one end of the shed to the other, he came across the Panzer VI. He heard a gentle scrape coming from within.

He grimaced. " _Knew it._ " Miho was in there. Maho was right on the dot. Looking around, he spotted a small steel bar. Most likely used by the automotive club to make repairs on the tanks. Grabbing it, he sized up the Panzer. Climbing onto the tank, he made his way to the Commander's hatch.

The soft scraping stopped, and it became silent once again. Taking the bar in his hand, he gently tapped on the hatch.

 ***Tap, tap, tap. ***

"I know you're in there. Tap once for yes or twice for no."

 ***Tap, Tap. ***

" _Kinda contradicting yourself, aren't you Miho?_ " Recognizing this as passive anger, he knew he had to be patient when it came to questioning and understanding her. While she made great strides in expressing herself, old habits tended to die hard. The want of keeping everything inside to not be a burden to anyone else was still there.

Rirko sat beside the hatch and sighed. "I'm sorry for not telling you. Is that what it is? Me leaving you?"

 ***Tap. ***

"The Winter Break is supposed to be a time of rejuvenation. Had I told you before this, you probably would have ruminated on this thing. Worse case scenario, you would have had another attack. You needed a break from all this drama. That's the reason." He paused for thought. "You're probably thinking about the reason why."

 ***Tap. ***

He would have to explain it the same way he did with Ami. "I suppose any reason I'd give you wouldn't suffice. The influence of the Alliance is too great, my workplace forcing me. Sure, I can fight for my stay. But, that would mean dragging everyone that I know into my mess. I…I don't want to do that. Not for you or for anyone. The Alliance already wants me. Do you want them to fight you to get to me?"

There was a long pause. ***Tap. Tap. ***

He understood Oarai's loyalty, especially Miho's. He couldn't stand the thought of putting Oarai into a prolonged fight. Primarily, when to be a fight they couldn't win in the interim. There was just not enough time to do anything.

"It doesn't mean what I did was right. Keeping this a secret from you, especially after all we've been through last year. I couldn't take the risk of another relapse. But, that's no excuse. To face adversity head on and work towards a goal. I knew. I knew that you wouldn't appreciate deception, especially at this scale. And yet, I went behind your back anyway."

Complete silence.

He got up. "You probably want more time to think on this. I understand. This is hardly the place to be having a proper conversation, anyway. When you're ready and if you wish it, we can talk later. Until then, be sure that you're out of that tank before school starts. Otherwise, I'll have to send Sodoko and Risa after you." Jumping off the tank, he looked at the Panzer for a moment before turning slowly to leave.

 ***BANG, BANG, BANG! ***

There was a lot of clanging noises coming from the Panzer. Turning around, Rirko noted that it wasn't tapping Miho was making. Using no filter, he spoke what was on his mind. "What the hell was that?!"

Miho suddenly popped out of the tank and looked at him intensely for a moment. "It means…don't go." She jumped out and slowly approached him. Now Rirko could see her face. She looked hurt, clutching her arm nervously and avoided looking at him. The two were right in front of each other.

His eyes softened, guilty that he had hurt her through his actions. "Did…did I hurt you this much?"

Her voice was in a whisper as she nodded. "When the headmistress told all of us you were leaving, my heart broke. I began to panic. I felt dizzy and blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was in the nurse's office."

"We both spoke about this eventuality."

"But I didn't know it would be so soon!" She shouted for a moment, before returning to her whisper. "I know I have support here. My mother and my sister. Everyone who cares about me, either a walk or a phone call away. It doesn't make me feel better, though. No matter how much I think about all of these wonderful things."

"Can you…tell me the reason?" Holding his wrist and standing perfectly still, Rirko waited patiently for her answer.

She spoke after pausing for a moment to think. "You've been with me during these dark times. You always seem to know what you're doing when something bad happens. That's the reason…I was able to go through all of this. You were always there. And now, you're leaving…you're leaving, and I don't know if I can do this…all on my own."

" _Ah, geez._ " As Miho's eyes started to tear up, he berated himself for letting things go this far. There were opportunities where he knew that she would have built a dependency on him. Addressing the problem last year, it did little to stop her from thinking about a life without his support. He had told her at point-blank range that he would leave, and she would need to work out things on her own. He gently couched to her level, looking at her. Holding onto her shoulders firmly, he spoke to her.

"Miho. Listen to me, very carefully. You may think you can't do this without me. You may think that once I'm gone, everything will spiral out of control. But, you've been dealing with this heartache alone, even before me. You've done it once, you can do it again. With one key difference: that you are no longer alone."

Staring at him, Miho felt secured as Rirko held her shoulders.

"Dealing with the heartache is good. Understanding and moving from that is better. You are so much more than you once were last year, two years ago. You have suffered and struggled, but you have never let any of this stop you. It's because you had faith. In yourself and in the people around you. Don't start doubting now. You were able to do remarkable things because of faith. So, have faith that all your dreams and aspirations. All the good things that you expect. They will all come true."

"Faith. Faith." She repeated the words again and again. "Can you tell me," she said, still in her whisper. "Can you tell me? What should I do if I feel bad? Please?"

He smiled at her gently. "When you are hurting, you seek help. When you are lost, have someone guide you. If something bothers you, tell someone. If you have something to say, say it honestly and respectively. And most importantly, when you feel alone. When you feel alone…go somewhere, you will never be alone. You are not only Miho Nishizumi, the girl who loves riding tanks, who changed the world of Sensha-do. You are also a leader. The people around you look towards you for strength and guidance. You must not leave them. Tend to them, be with them, love them as you have always loved them, and I promise you. They will look after you, as well."

These words. The words that Miho heard were comforting. They spoke the truth. She had dealt with pain before, all on her own. When she knew she was in way over her head, her friends were there to support her. Now, based on past testimony and evidence, she knew she could count on her team, her friends to help her now. However, it didn't make it any easier to accept that Rirko was leaving. As she remembered this fact, her eyes couldn't hold her tears anymore, and some fell to the ground. She started to shake a little as she stared at him.

"Miho. Come on. Dry your tears. You're a Sensha-do Commander. A Commander who is fierce in battle, but kind afterwards. The one who changed the Sensha-do world for the better. We can't have someone important like you act like this, right?"

That did it. "I…I-I am not a Sensha-do Commander! Not right now! Right now, I'm someone who's very sad that the person she cares about is leaving!" Breaking Rirko's hold, she embraced him and cried on his shoulder. "Don't go! Please, don't go!"

Hugging her back, he whispered in her ear. "You can do this. You can. Just believe in yourself and the people around you. Believe."

When the two exited the Sensha-do shed, it was five minutes before the bell.

During the day, he was visited by various members of the Sensha-do team. All of them were there for the same reason: why was he leaving? He explained to each of them the reason, in the same manner, he did with Miho. While there were some who understood but were understandably upset, there were others who choose to show their displeasure. The hot-tempered Risa left her teammates in his office while she left in a huff. Duck and Anteater, at first, accused him of betraying them to join the other team but then cooled off, afterwards when Rirko made the point about players being traded off and online players joining other guilds to get better in a game. Others like Rabbit and Leopon were emotional; albeit less intense than Miho.

At the end of the school day, it didn't the change the fact that he was leaving. Nor the fact that he would be truly missed.

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy – Student Council Office – Early Afternoon**

Yuzu, Momo and Anzu met to discuss an urgent matter. They were the only team that didn't visit Rirko.

"That liar," Yuzu muttered, frowned, and drank bottled water.

"Well, there has to be a good reason why he's not saying this to anyone." Anzu was trying to be rational. Momo was having none of that.

"So, what, he thought he could disappear from us? Is that it?" Angrily pacing back and forth, Momo was fuming. In contrast, Yuzu was depressed.

"Where did you get the intel from?"

Anzu held up a sheet of paper. "The Navel Studies department. They forwarded us their weekly list of departures and arrivals. So, either this is wrong…"

"Or, he's lying and doesn't want anyone to know." Momo and the other girls tried to understand the reasoning behind this action. "Miss president. We tried keeping Mr. Nagasawa's departure a secret from everyone. And look how that turned out! Now we're in the same situation again!"

"Are you trying to say something?" Anzu perked up, interested in what her friend had to say.

Momo grunted with Yuzu watching on. "Even though I will defer to your decision, I think we should tell them. Tell Miho. They have a right to know, and he…he should get what he deserves."

Anzu turned to Yuzu. In turn, she nodded her head. "I agree with Momo. Mr. Nagasawa, despite his current actions, should not be disappearing quietly. The girls have a right to know."

The decision to tell everyone about what was really going on was, once again, up to Anzu. She shakily opened a chip bag, grinning. "This never happened before. Why are we getting stuck with this heavy-duty stuff now?"

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy - Sensha-do Training Grounds – Late Afternoon**

All the teams assembled on the training grounds, ready to continue where they left off yesterday. Miho appeared to be in high spirits, but everyone knew she felt the same way as all of them: depressed. While she was giving her opening remarks before the teams mounted into their tanks, Ami appeared from the direction of the school and took her place in the watchtower with Rirko.

His arms crossed, he carefully surveyed the grounds below. The teams scattered and soon the entire area was full of engine noises, and smoke as the tanks kicked the dirt around. "I'm going to miss these sounds."

"I know the feeling," Ami said, standing right beside him. "I get antsy if I don't hear the roar of a tank for a while."

"Well, it's not like I'll be away from tanks. No doubt that NATA will send me to schools that have Tankery programs. Each with their own characteristic; their own style."

"Their own style, huh?" Ami pondered on whether Sensha-do was present in the West. While Tankery was treated as a sport, it wasn't true Sensha-do. There was a considerable difference between the two. As the two stood, looking at the team running their drills, there was a question that she needed to ask him. The question rang in her head repeatedly until she felt compelled to ask. "So... you'll be leaving tomorrow."

"That's what the ticket says." Rirko took out his phone. He was hoping that he read it wrong. Browsing through his e-mail, he looked up the e-mail received from NATA HR. Sure enough, the date was set for tomorrow.

"Leslie said that would be the case yesterday. As soon as she sends the documents to HR, they would want you right away."

Rirko chuckled softly. "It's like they're pushing me out of here."

"Is it okay...just to leave without telling the girls?" Although Raidou said he would be leaving at the end of the week, his plane ticket and the message received from NATA HR proved otherwise.

"Telling them this is my last day would cause unnecessary trouble."

Rolling her eyes, Ami tried to understand him. "How?"

"It just would!" His sudden outburst surprised her. There was a reason. A very personal reason. He couldn't stand seeing their reaction. Their sadness, their rage, their desperation. Especially, not Miho. "I'm sorry. It's a very selfish reason. I can't say any more than that."

Ami wanted to yell at him but then allowed her anger to subside for the moment. She remembered how hard it must be for him than for her or the girls. "I have my own opinions on what you should do. But, it's not my place to force you to do something you don't want to do. I'll go along with it, even though I personally don't agree with it."

He was silent. He also felt increasingly guilty about deceiving his girls again. "I'm gonna wrap up stuff at the office, then finish packing." He didn't have much to pack. He donated most of his things to the school; to the next person taking over his position. At best, he need only needed to pack a few items in storage.

As he headed towards the ladder, something in Ami snapped. His uncharacteristic lack of empathy just rubbed her the wrong way. "You can't walk away from them, Rir! You already brunt them once, are you gonna do it again?! To the same girls, you help teach and grow?! They care about you!"

"No one will miss me."

Both looking at each other now, she saw in his apathetic eyes someone who was hiding. Someone who was running away from the truth. That he could not stand to bear to hurt the students, he cared for. Climbing down the ladder, he left a stunned Ami.

She knew he was lying. He did care but refused to show it. "Asshole…"

After practice, the Student Council called Anglerfish into their office, in secret.

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy – Rirko's Office – Late Afternoon**

Putting down the pen, Rirko looked at the document he had made. Folding it neatly, he placed it in a small white envelope. He addressed it 'Counselor's Eyes Only.'

Leaning back in his chair, he saw the training grounds again, only devoid of life this time. The only thing moving was the dust blowing in the wind. It had already begun to be dark, the sun setting only a few moments ago.

Looking around, he saw boxes already full of his books and personal effects. They would be delivered to his brother's place. Shipping and handling already paid for. In fact, all of his moving costs were paid for by NATA. He was grateful for that, at least.

He remembered his last six months in that office. All the students and staff that visited, all of the struggles and trials people shared with him. But what really resonated with him was, of course, the Nishizumi drama. A student's heartache turned into a journey of reconciliation with her family. Now that it was all over, he was ready to bid them all goodbye and good luck.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted his reminiscing. "Come in?!" The door slowly opened and standing there was Raidou and Ruta, one of the department heads, both with gentle smiles. "Headmistress, Miss Ruta." He started to get up, but Raidou stopped him.

"No need for that, Mr. Nagasawa. Please, sit down." Closing the door behind them, both grabbed some chairs, sitting themselves down. Rirko watched, arms crossed, with a slight show of concern.

"Mr. Nagasawa. I was told your departure was at the end of this week. Imagine my surprise, when I received the arrivals/departures list and saw your name leaving for tomorrow morning. You wouldn't happen to know what this is all about, would you?"

" _I could always lie. But then, they'll see right through me._ " He briefly contemplated the thought but then decided against it. "All right, I'm leaving tomorrow. That's what you wanted to hear?"

"Not exactly," an elderly Ruta shifted in her chair, making herself comfortable. "We're more interested in knowing the reason you're keeping your departure a secret from everyone."

Groaning, Rirko dreaded this type of confrontation. He had been through this before. "I'm just don't want to be a burden to the school. News of my departure has already affected school morale."

"And you leaving without so much of a word won't affect morale even more than it already has?" Raidou countered quickly. "Did you earnestly believe that you could fade away after all you've done for this school? Why sell yourself short?"

He snapped back. "Why don't I answer that with a question of my own. Will the students remember the efforts of a man who spent half a year trying to make this school better? Can that be said for the staff, as well? All they'll remember was that 'he was a good guy' or 'a hard worker!' I sell myself short because I lived through looking forward to the expectations, only to have it come crashing down. This is what I've always done. See the work that I did was okay. Then, disappear quietly."

Rirko's remarks stunned the two elderly educators. He wasn't only selling himself short, he also denied the accolades he was due. He was putting himself down, unworthy of praise. It was a sharp contrast to his supportive, don't give up attitude and reminiscent of the Nishizumi dilemma.

Shaking off the response, Ruta was not happy. "I would appreciate if you didn't assume what we are thinking, Mr. Nagasawa. If you believe that we are thinking this way, you're wrong. Absolutely wrong."

"I agree," Raidou stared straight into Rirko's eyes. "This isn't the same man I have come to know and rely on for half a year."

Looking sorrowfully at him, Ruta shook her head. "I've been speaking to some of the staff here about you. From the time we last met, nothing has changed. Perhaps, have been proven more so. Your work is reflected in the lives and personalities of these students. To blatantly disregard this work, treating it as some throwaway job! Is this what you think these student's lives are worth?!" Ruta suddenly coughed violently. Raidou went over to assist but was able to recover. "I'm…sorry. I haven't spoken that passionately for a long while. It's…it's like you lit a fire under me, Mr. Nagasawa."

It was Raidou's turn. "Remember what I said to you before? Oarai prides itself on the development of not only its students…but its staff. I have no doubt you learnt a few things during your time here. Consider this our final lesson to you." She leaned closer to him. "The work that an educator does, if done right, will matter. A result in a day or two years, no one knows. But that student will keep that lesson close to their heart for the rest of their lives. As someone who has seen her students grow due to your efforts, I ask you this now. Postpone your departure until the end of the week. Let the girls and staff know how much you mean to them."

It was touching. These educators who were his senior acknowledged and thanked him. He had accolades given many a time, but never this genuine and heartfelt.

"I wanted to stay. I truly did. This was the first school that has ever been supportive of me and my endeavours. For Oarai to be involved in my affairs would not only be unfair, but it would also be wasteful. Regarding staying until the end of the week…That option is no longer mine to make. The representative of NATA has already sent over the paperwork, with a start date set for as soon as possible. By all rights, I am no longer someone part of an international exchange program. I am a liaison to NATA and her affiliates." He got up slowly and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry ladies. The decision has already been made."

Closing the door behind him, he left the two women sitting in the office. They turned to one another.

"It happened like you said it would," Raidou said with a sigh.

"No doubt he already signed up with NATA during the break. For him to be staying for as long as he has. This must be his kindness."

"Then, we should proceed, then?"

"His mind has already been made. Any more arguments would be just noise to him."

The headmistress nodded and took out her phone. Selecting a number, she held it up in her ear with Ruta looking on. "It's me. He just left. Unfortunately, his mind seems to be made up. Carry on with the plan, then. Anything that happens, I will take full responsibility. I want you to make him know how much he means to Oarai."

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Rirko's Apartment- Late Evening**

Everything would all end tomorrow.

All his personal effects had been packed. He had finished any loose ends at the school to ensure a smooth transition for the incoming student counsellor. Amongst all the boxes in the room, he sat on the lone island that was his sofa.

Taking one last beer from yesterday, Rirko mulled over the words of Ami, Raidou and Ruta. Their words of encouragement and support. Most importantly, though, was the want for him to stay. But, it wasn't possible. Not anymore. Tomorrow, he would leave Oarai behind and go back to the place he called home.

But, was at home? Oarai had been his home for the last six months. In the short amount of time he had been there, he was shown more support than in his entire career. Wracked with guilt, he laid on the sofa. All the people he would leave behind. The students, faculty, Ami, Miho and the other Sensha-do members.

"How did things turn out this way?" Pondering this aloud, he finished his beer and set down the bottle beside him. Looking up at the ceiling, he did a mental checklist. To make sure he had completed all loose ends. It wouldn't be perfect, but it would have to do. "I pissed Ami off today. I wonder if I need to call a cab." He originally planned to travel with Ami to the airport, but with how they left he doubt that possibility. "Maybe I'll just order one and be done with it. Though, I have to pay a hell amount of money." Sighing, he continued to ruminate on the sofa.

He spent his evening of silent reflection, alone. A few hours later, lacking a bed, he grabbed a blanket from one of the sheets and made do with the sofa. Exhausted from all that had happened, the constant questioning and increasing guilt made his eyes heavy. It didn't take any time at all before he went to bed.

He arrived alone, and it would seem he would be leaving in the same way.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Rirko's Apartment- Early Morning**

Rirko woke to the sounds of banging. Jumping out and reorienting himself, he strolled to the door. Still, in his undergarments, the knocking continued until he came before the door. Opening it, he saw a surprising sight.

It was Ami, in full dress uniform. She stood there, looking at him. "Uh…good…morning."

It didn't fully hit him until he gave Ami a good once over. Then, he looked at himself. Deadpan, he returned the gesture. "Yeah. Hi. Do you mind giving me a moment? I packed my nightwear in one of the boxes, so I went to bed like this. Just make yourself at home on the sofa, and I'll get dressed."

Ami looked at him, with a puzzled look. "Aren't you embarrassed by this?"

"Ami. It's 6:10 in the morning and it seems I'm all out of f***s to give." Motioning his guest to the sofa, she went while he went upstairs to get dressed. He was lucky he had a change of clothing prepared the night before.

The coffee maker was the only thing not packed for he needed his morning cup. "Want a drink?"

Ami nodded. "Thanks." Pouring two cups, both black, he went over and handed the hot cup to her. Sitting beside her, they were both silent for a moment.

"Listen, Ami. I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry I snapped."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I know you're going through a lot today. It's just…"

"Yes?" She was silent for a moment. Rirko waited patiently for her.

"The very thought that you would think 'no one would miss you.' It just pisses me off."

"Oh." He took a sip of his cup, silently reflecting on his words. "I mean, I only knew the students for six months. Hardly enough time for them to have a significant impact."

"But the Sensha-do team is another story, isn't it?" She looked at him, intensely. She didn't get a chance to say her piece yesterday, but she was going to today. "The amount of support and guidance for those girls."

"Only for a select few, Ami."

"Doesn't matter," she rebutted. "The team is a tight group of friends when you look at it. You helped so many girls there, and they appreciate it. The evidence…is right here." Ami took out her medal she received from last year's party. Looking at it, Rirko started to think back to that moment. The entirety of the team was in cheers and applause. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. When Miho spoke her words, no one had any objections. They all thought that he and Ami did a good job guiding them.

Putting the medal back in her pocket, she continued. "The results may not be immediate. But, when you do good, it is noticed. Don't think that people don't care, because they do. It's better to do good for someone and have a positive impact on their lives than to do bad and screw them over."

Rirko raised his cup. "I agree to that. Wholeheartedly." But, it didn't change the fact that none of the girls knew he was leaving today. Save for the Student Council.

"Is everything ready?" Ami asked, finishing her cup. He nodded at her. His bags were packed, his carry-on all set. Washing the cups and the coffee maker, the house was officially ready for its next occupant. Grabbing all his luggage, he went over to the front door where Ami was waiting.

She gave a slight nod. "Well then…shall we go?"

* * *

 ** _Second last chapter. Hope you enjoyed._**


	49. He Came And Went

_**Final chapter. It's a short one, but hopefully, it'll be a nice end.**_

* * *

 **He Came…And Went**

Rirko and Ami would travel to Izumo Airport. From there, he would fly to Narita International Airport, in the Chiba-ken prefecture. Afterwards, it would be a long flight back to Canada.

Everything was said during the span of that week. Nothing else needed to be said. Rirko and Ami just enjoyed each other's company as they drove to Izumo. Still early out, the air was chilled, with the sunrise only hours away.

When disembarking into Matsue, the process took a lot longer than usual.

"That's strange. There shouldn't be any hold-ups on the platform. Wonder why it's taking so long?"

"Platform maintenance," Ami replied, answering without looking at him. "They usually schedule these overnight repairs until the early hours of the morning. Totally normal."

"Oh." Rirko's attempt at small talk ended in failure.

There were only a few cars both on the carrier and in Matsue. However, the rush hour would start up soon as it was still a weekday. Street lights passed as a streak of light. Rirko noticed that Ami was driving a bit recklessly as there were hardly any cars on the road. Feeling nervous about crashing, he didn't raise the issue, however. He knew, behind her regular behaviour beat a broken heart that was driving her loved one away.

He sat there…silently. Enduring the awkward silence between them.

* * *

 **Izumo Airport – Mid – Morning**

A good rule of thumb when travelling: always arrive a few hours early before departure.

Rirko's flight wasn't scheduled to depart until 9:00 am. As Rirko used the automatic check-in kiosk, Ami watched on. She knew when he went through those security doors, it would be all over. Thinking about this unsettled her so much that she couldn't contain herself. Turning away and crossing her arms, she didn't want Rirko to see her like this.

But he did. Returning from the kiosk, he slowly approached her. Standing in front, he firmly grabbed onto her shoulders.

She was crying. "I'm sorry," sniffling and dropping a few tears on the floor. "I'm not handling this well."

Saying nothing, he embraced her, her face buried in his chest. Weeping silently, Rirko refused to show any emotion for her sake. He stroked her hair. "I need you to be strong. This love of ours is a beautiful thing. I would hate to see it end just because of distance or time. Buck up, you're a tough girl who can easily keep my ass in line."

She chuckled softly at his attempt at humour. She smiled at him, "I'm the only girl who can keep your sorry ass in line."

"Fair enough." He was happy that she was happy.

"Rirko…I'm sorry."

This was unsettling for him. "Sorry? For what?" As he turned toward the security gates, his jaw dropped. His heart skipped a beat; the feeling of shock overcoming him. Gritting his teeth, he mumbled one word: "no…"

Standing between him and the gates were both the members of Anteater and Hippo. They all had furious looks.

"Hold it right there!" Nekonya yelled, with the other two members of Anteater struck dynamic poses. "You're not going anywhere until our trade's been completed!"

Caesar gave a smirk. "Mr. Nagasawa. You didn't think that you could leave without saying goodbye to our Legate! In fact, the entire legion is here to see you off!"

At this, all corners of the hall were pouring with Oarai Sensha-do students. Rabbit, Duck, Leopon, Mallard, Tortoise, Turtle, Platypus and Anglerfish. Soon the entirety of the team converged near Ami and Rirko. He watched with amazement as he saw all of them here, in his place.

He turned to Ami, who gave a shrug. "I told you, didn't I. You can't leave until you said goodbye."

"Do you realize how early I had to wake up?" Mako was almost on the floor while Saori was holding her up.

"Mako, come on! You're heavy…"

At least six border guards converged near the group to make sure that Oarai didn't cause any problems. It was still early in the morning, so the commotion didn't affect many people. It was a sight, though.

Rirko was more touched than angry with anyone. No doubt Ami had a hand in this. Also, he suspected support from the school administration and the student council for this stunt. His plan to leave silently was no longer the case. Like it or not, he would receive a send-off.

The question now was: if the team was here, then where was its commander?

Some team members parted ways for the arrival of its leader. There she was. Ami stepped away as Miho stoically walked towards them. Swallowing a lump in his throat, this was the first time he saw her like this. Tranquil fury was the only way to describe her state of being.

The way she walked. The way she looked at him. As someone on a mission, there was no hesitation. Acting like a proper Nishizumi, striving forward towards a goal. Rirko didn't know what was going to happen next. Deceiving her twice, he had to accept the consequences of his actions.

Standing before each other, everyone waited with bated breath. Looking at him with the same brown eyes, Miho kept the same stoic stare. Rirko responded in kind, with a stare of his own. After a moment, what happened next surprised him.

 ***Thunk***

Miho swiftly kicked Rirko's right leg. Feeling the burning sensation of pain, he flinched slightly. Audible gasps went all around, and security seemed like they were going to jump in at any moment. Even Ami was surprised by this action.

Rirko nodded his head a few times, puckered his lips together as to not yell in front of everyone and rocked back and forth through the pain. "Okay…okay, I'm gonna go with 'ow.'"

"You big jerk!" Miho screamed, closing her eyes and held her fists for everyone to hear and see. "How can you do something so stupid?! What made you think no one would know?! Do you see us being that shallow?! That we would just forget everything, you told and taught us?! Are we just another statistic to you?! Among a long line of students, you helped, then forget about?! Did you actually think we wouldn't care?!"

As Miho ripped on Rirko, all he could do was listen. Listen to the ferocity in her voice, some soft sniffles amongst some of the students. The adults whispering amongst themselves, questioning what was happening. Panting, Miho's silence was a chance for him to offer something. Anything. "I…I didn't want to trouble any of you."

"Well, you did!" She snapped back. "You didn't even give us a chance to say goodbye to you! To let you know how important you are! How many lives you changed through your actions and words!" She took a breath, but her eyes started to tear up. "Even though I could hate you now for what you did. Even though every one of us can just leave in disgust for your actions today. We won't! If we hated you that much, we would be here! But we are! WE'RE HERE BECAUSE…WE…CARE!" Roaring the last part, Miho collapsed on the floor and started to cry uncontrollably. Some of the other students began to cry as well. Some openly wailing while others trying to hold back tears.

Saying nothing, he knelt before her. At once, she leaped onto him and cried on his shoulder. Miho didn't know this, but he was crying too. "Why?" she asked him, in between sniffles. "Every time I try to do the right thing, it comes to hurt me in the end? Why do I always want to do what's right for other people?"

He sighed and whispered in her ear. "Because you're kind, Miho."

"I'm…kind?"

"You don't do the things you do for any sort of recognition. Or respect from anyone. You don't do it for any rewards, either. You do it because it's the right thing to do. Because you wanted to make, others feel good about themselves. About all else, because you're a kind person, Miho. That's who you are. The one that takes care of those who have given up. The one that shows hope to those who lost it. People need kind people like you. And even though you say these things, I bet tomorrow if someone needs your help, you will jump in with a smile. Standing by them, supporting them. At the end of the day, because it's the right thing to do. It's the kind thing to do."

He wiped away some of her tears. "I didn't want to see any of you like this. Parting from each and every one of you was sorrowful for me. Rather than face that sorrow, I decided to run. Run away from that pain of leaving all of you. It was a selfish reason, I know."

"You're only human, Mr. Nagasawa."

"It doesn't make it right, though. I'm sorry Miho. You were right. I was a big jerk to you."

Shaking her head, she took his hand. "Running away is sometimes never a good choice. We sometimes have to face our problems, head-on. With support. With the people who we care and trust."

"Spoken like a Nishizumi." Both of them smiled gently at one another.

As both got off the floor, Caesar spoke out. "Mr. Nagasawa let's fight the Alliance on this! Oarai wants you to stay! It's not right for them to take you from us!"

As the rest of the team roar in agreement, Turtle remained sombre for they knew the truth.

"I've already signed myself with the Alliance. If I refuse to go, they'll not only want my head but everyone else's! Can you endure it?! The amount of pain and suffering fighting a fruitless battle? Can either of you?" Rirko's powerful rebuttal caused them all to talk amongst themselves. He returned to a gentler tone. "I appreciate the sentiment, I truly do. I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused you all. But I'm asking you…continue your lives here. Play, laugh, grow with one another, and I promise I will do the same…in honour of all of you."

There were murmurs of defeat. The truth was harsh, but nevertheless, it was the truth. There was nothing to stop Rirko from leaving. No matter what could be said or done, it was just time to part ways. Miho had only now accepted this reality. In her heart of hearts, she hoped that there would be some chance…some miracle that he would stay.

But it wasn't meant to be.

She gently held his hands and looked at him with eyes of longing. Where there were pain and sadness before, there was now something else. Hope. "When I started school last fall, I thought things would be the same. But then, all of this craziness happened. I had no idea what was happening to me or what I could do. No one seemed to know, either. But then, you came. You showed me what was happening, what needed to be done. You also dared me to face my fears and confront my mother and sister."

Miho jerked on Rirko's hands, slightly, to emphasize the importance of his role in her recovery. "You were the best thing that happened to me. So, please…don't sell yourself short. Believe that Oarai has changed because of you and your dedication to us. You gave me the courage to do things I believed impossible. Now, it's my turn."

It was fear. Rirko's fear of Oarai not remembering. Not caring. To work diligently for a school and for them to disregard all of his efforts. He was dealt with this pain time and again and he expected the same here.

Not this time.

As he looked around, he saw the eyes of the Sensha-do team glued to him. They all had the same eyes that Miho had. Hope. Hope for a future in Sensha-do. A promise that no matter the trial, no matter the struggle, they would always come out on top. Because he taught them to be there for one another…and for each other. The lessons they have learnt, today and every day, would be his legacy in Oarai.

Shaking his head slightly, he could only chuckle about the very fact that one of his students was now teaching him. He had no choice but to accept her logic, gracefully. "Then, let it be as you say. On one condition."

"Y-yes?"

"…That you will never change. That you will always stay humble and kind." Smiling at him, she gave a big hug. Initially surprised, he responded with an embrace of his own. Everyone was full of smiles and cheered. This was the send-off Ami was hoping for his loved one.

She whispered softly, with a smile, "this is what you deserve, Rir."

The team gathered around him. Each side took their time in recognizing Rirko and what he had done for them. Turtle, with a grumpy Momo in tow, bowed for his service to the school. Rirko could see the three girls holding off on tears. Suddenly, Yuzu jumped in on him embracing him in a tearful hug. Momo, not being able to hold her composure anymore joined in too. All the while Anzu started to laugh, hysterically.

Leopon was next. It was more emotional for them for it was Rirko who helped Hoshino with her return to Sensha-do. The automotive team was grateful for his help, and Nakajima punched him softly in the arm. Hoshino hugged him tightly while the rest of Leopon watched on.

Mallard and Platypus were next. Sodoko gave Rirko an ethical committee armband, and Mallard bowed out of respect for him. Risa was off to the side while Maki and Yumi said their farewells. Risa could only give him a curt nod, but Rirko could see that her eyes were gleaming.

Anteater gave Rirko a small tank model of the Type 3, while Nekonya made glowing recommendations to a mobile game that he could download so they could stay in touch. Piyonya and Momoga were just as enthusiastic. He listened to them spiel for five minutes before he paused the conversation.

Tortoise and Rabbit came together and huddled around him. Every girl wanted a chance to speak with him. Some of the team members gave him letters while others gave him small trinkets to remember them by. The most notable gift was a small tortoise and rabbit plushie.

Duck waited patiently for everyone else to finish. Noriko told Rirko to take out his phone and start recording. Duck then proceeded to do a two-minute cheer for him. While he was outwardly smiling, he was embarrassed, to say the least.

Lastly, Hippo came and gave him three books. Each book was a volume on each girl's historical expertise. He promised he would read it on the plane. Ceasar proudly presented them with the rest of Hippo giving off the same pompous flair they were known for.

It was then he was face-to-face with Anglerfish. The members formed a straight line.

Hana was the first to speak. "Mr. Nagasawa, we owe you a lot."

"I was just doing my job, Hana."

"Don't you be saying that again!" Saori butted in. "People either do a good job or a bad job. You did a great job! An excellent job! A-"

"Alright! We get it!" Mako was annoyed with Saori's rambling. "We'll do our best to take care of Miho. So, don't worry about her, okay?"

Rirko was surprised that Mako knew about his own apprehensions about Miho. "Then, I'll leave her in your responsible hands."

"Good."

"Um, excuse me." He turned to see Yukari standing meekly beside him.

"Yes, Yukari?"

"Um…I don't know how to say it but…" She hesitated for a moment, then hugged him tightly. "Thank you…thank you for caring. For Miss Nishizumi. For us! For everyone!" As Yukari started to cry softly, Rirko patted her head gently. However, this started a chain reaction with some of the team members ranging from weeping gently to openly wailing. (Momo)

Miho was trying her best to hold her tears. She felt she had shed enough. However, some drops fell to the floor. All the while, the airport staff and passengers alike watched the entire spectacle and wondered, 'what the hell is happening?' When everyone had said his good-byes to him, he stuffed some of his souvenirs in his carry-on. Miho gave him one last hug before he departed from the group.

Ami was waiting at the security gate.

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry for the blindside."

"Nah, it's cool. Actually…maybe a part of me was hoping for that."

"Maybe we'll see each other again?"

"That'll happen. Believe me, it will."

"Stay in touch?" Ami held out her hand to shake, but he had a different idea. Instead, he moved in swiftly and kissed her on the lips. The entirety of the team was hooting and hollering. After this embrace, she whispered to him gently, "I love you, Rir."

"See you again, Ami." Turning towards the Sensha-do team, looking at them one final time, he gave a respectful bow. Everyone bowed in the same manner. Seeing and knowing that Miho and Ami were in loving hands, he showed his boarding pass and passport to the guard and didn't look back.

Miho and the others looked at the security gates, seeing the student councillor leave Oarai was one of the hardest things they had to see. Initially, his teachings were foreign but over time came to partially accept them. In turn, they recognized him as a member of Oarai's family.

Sighing, Miho turned towards her team. The team who would have her back always. With Yukari, Hana, Saori, and Mako looking proudly at her with the rest of her friends, she relayed her orders. "We still got school today, so we'll be leaving immediately. Mr. Nagasawa's wish will be fulfilled. That we all play, laugh and grow both in our love of tanks and in our daily lives. In honour of him."

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**


	50. Epilogue - Pt One

**Epilogue**

 _ **Anything that needs to be said has already been said. The things that were required to be done, the opportunity to finish them are now over.**_ _ **Therefore, leave without any burdens, without any regrets. And smile in recognition that all that you have wrought has been good.**_

 _ **Only then can you honestly say…that life is wonderful indeed.**_

* * *

 **Oarai Girls' Academy – Counsellor's Office – Early Morning**

A lone female figure opens the door to the counselor's office. Opening it slowly, the office accepts its visitor with darkness; save for the night lights that were still on. Switching the light on, she walked through all the furniture, all set up for its next occupant. Making way over to the desk; she spied a white envelope marked 'counsellor's eyes only.'

Opening it, she took out the contents and starts reading, but not before grabbing a seat.

* * *

 _To the incoming counsellor of Oarai Girls' Academy,_

 _Welcome to Oarai! No doubt that you are settling into your new role with either great ease or difficulty. Regardless of circumstances, you can count on both the administration and staff to provide support should you need it. They have been introduced to a variety of Western ideals so they may not be strangers to some concepts. The reasoning for this introduction is for the faculty to deviate from traditional teaching techniques that may prove beneficial to the students._

 _While here in Oarai, as you have been briefed, your responsibilities will include the social morale and mental well-being of the student body. However, your duties may expand to casework as well. This would consist of walk-ins, planning of social events, working in tandem with the Student Council; and any questions or concerns raised by staff; administration; parents or other school parties. The prominent case that I foresee you will have to contend with is with the Sensha-do team._

 _The student body takes precedence when dispensing your responsibility as a counsellor. As of late; however, the Sensha-do team has become the pride and joy for Oarai. If problems arise from the team, then it will start to affect performance thus increasing the risk of failure in a match, which would, in turn, cause widespread unrest in the student body. They are united in the Sensha-do team's accomplishments. If that is affected, then you can bet that morale in the school will take a blow._

 _There has been a case I've been working on, and I hope you'll be able to follow up on it. If you are so inclined. The Sensha-do team, especially the first years, have a host of conflicting personalities. They have all been working on addressing these differences, but they will have more challenges ahead. Especially, with the Sensha-do Nationals coming up. Cohesion is vital, every leader knows that._

 _But the case I've been working on involves the Sensha-do Team Commander, Miho Nishizumi. Her progress to address her social issues, as well as taking an active role in her own recovery has been nothing but extraordinary. There are a few things of note I'd like for you to consider._

 _Miho has been identified as having anxiety attacks and adolescent depression. If you met her for the first time, you wouldn't even notice. Underneath the smiles and typical high schooler behaviour, lies the wounded heart that has been affected by years of conditioning and expectations. However, she is making great strides in getting past this. She has a functional support group, and attentive faculty should the need arises. That's where you come in._

 _She also affected by low self-esteem issues and will often make depreciating comments about herself. While this hasn't been prevalent during the last while, it remains a possibility. Positive reinforcement is a necessity to counter this. But, I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, right?_

 _Finally, at this time, she would have begun family counselling with her mother and sister. This was proven as the primary catalyst for her distress. But she is moving past this, as well. Getting through past grievances with her family and former classmates will prove to be her challenge this year._

 _The reason why I am writing all this down is not an attempt to belittle you. Nor it is me looking down on your abilities as a mental health work. Miho's case requires a great deal of knowledge to work through her issues without losing the progress she made. It is my hope that with your help, she will continue with the momentum she has gained this last year._

 _Contact information for her support team at Oarai Hospital has been attached for your reference. Should you need to speak to me about this case, just fill out an information disclosure form and have the appropriate parties sign._

 _I wish you well on your term in Oarai._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rirko Nagasawa_

* * *

As the figure read the letter, she noticed at the corner of her eye a shadow in the window. Freezing for just a moment, she got up from her seat and walked towards the door. As soon as this happens, the shadow moved quickly away. The door opened…no one seemed to be in the hallway. However, the shadow had travelled past the lockers and peered around them from the side; towards the counsellor's door.

A pair of brown eyes in an Oarai uniform stared back. She was shaking.

The figure smiled gently at her. "Hello, you must be Miho."

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier Ship – Headmistress Office – Early Afternoon**

"Headmistress, Miss Kiyuko has arrived."

"Send her in." Shiho's disposition had changed considerably since she decided to tell the truth of the circumstances surrounding her husband's death to her house staff. The message was also relayed to the primary residence.

Surprisingly, there were no leaks, and the information stayed within the household. Mostly because of the loyalty that the staff shared with their mistress. The housekeeping staff, servants and maids, were not only employed by the family but also were provided room and lodging. To act against them would make their entire life forfeit and no one wanted that.

Kiyuko walked through the office doors and closed them shut before continuing her approach to her mistress. She gave a solemn bow, "my lady."

"Please, have a seat." Shiho got off from her chair and paced around the room. Her moving like this unnerved Kiyuko. The news she was about to present undoubtedly made her nervous. "Did they find anything."

"Yes, my lady," Kiyuko took out a big brown envelope, with a red tie. "It did take a bit longer for them to gather intel to make absolutely certain that their cover wasn't compromised."

"And…what are the results?" Kiyuko noticed Shiho closing her eyes and crossing her arms tightly.

"It is as you said, my lady. There was more to him than what he was letting on." Kiyuko took the envelope and left it on the desk. Shiho went over, opened the tie and started to read the many documents inside. As she scanned the papers, she recalled the meeting she had with Kiyuko during the match with Kuromorimine and Oarai. While thankful for Rirko's help, she couldn't fully trust him. Therefore, she wanted to learn more about the counsellor that butted into her personal life.

It was only fair. He learnt everything about her and the Nishizumi. This, in her mind, was retribution.

Kiyuko started off. "According to reports gathered, he was the former strategist for the Canadian Tankery Team, the Death Wings. Alliance rules, as you know, are very different from ours. In this particular instance, the wide use of off-field strategists. His specialty revolved around psyche ops."

"Psyche ops?" Shiho piqued at the word.

"Psychological warfare. Using terrain to suit the team's needs. Gathering intel on who the opposing team is, analyzing tactics and countering them. For us, a commander of a team is usually in charge of making the appropriate tactics. However, the Alliance allows people who have been approved by the team and their coach, to offer an impartial view of the situation. Even the use of subterfuge and interrogation have been used… although thankfully there wasn't any evidence connecting him to such activities."

"I would never associate myself with such a person. So, that's a relief. How long had he been the team strategist?"

"He had been the team's strategist for three years until he simply... vanished."

"Vanished?"

"His dismissal is shrouded in conjecture. Our sources varied in testimonies about this."

"I wonder why?" Shiho wondered about the dismissal. Something made him leave, and it was due to his own hand. Or, the most likely reason: he had gotten in someone's way. "I would imagine he would be proud of working with such a renowned team. I never heard the Death Wings having announced their use of a strategist."

"True. The Alliance rules state that any new member of the team is to be publicly announced. This was one of the Death Wings' hidden secrets."

"So, they're not above playing dirty. Anything else?"

"He liked to work behind the scenes. According to eyewitness testimonies, those who worked with him noted said he was a humble, down-to-earth worker. But, he was also overly emotional and quick to temper when provoked."

"I can attest to that," Shiho recalled her meeting with Rirko, during which he snapped at her accusation for him not understanding despair. "How was his relationship with the team?"

Kiyuko straightened herself. "Like us, he worked in tandem with the team commander. Not afraid to state an opinion, he encouraged every member to speak up. During strategy meetings, he presented facts. If the commander and he weren't thinking the same way, he would respect the decision nonetheless."

"So, he washes his hands over the entire affair."

"Mind you that this happened only on a few occasions. During his time as the team's strategist, they respected his tactics. No matter how morally wrong it might be."

"Morally wrong?" Shiho asked, surprisingly. "What do you mean by this?"

Kiyuko got up and pointed to a document in the package. It was a copy of a write up from the Alliance to Rirko. "One popular theory for his dismissal. There was a manoeuvre that the team utilized once and only once. During that match, the Death Wings held a field advantage during the entire time. Interesting enough, it was an annihilation match. Near the end, it was 10 to 1, Death Wings' favour."

"10-1?" Wide-eyed, Shiho listened attentively and was intrigued. Where did she see this scenario?

"Suddenly, the tanks mobilized themselves at high speeds, circling around, completely sealing them off. Pointing their turrets at the remaining tank in a circle, the Death Wings tanks surrounded the remaining enemy tank. And then…"

It didn't take a genius to know what happened next. "You don't mean…"

"Every tank fired multiple times at that lone tank." Shiho looked at Kiyuko for a moment before she sat in her chair, awestruck. "By the end of it, the tank's exterior was completely eroded from all of the shell fire. If it wasn't for the tank's carbon plating, they would have sustained serious injuries."

"What happened because of that match."

"It was televised locally as there were many matches happening at the same time. The Alliance got involved and reprimanded the Death Wings for using such a tactic. They were fined and suspended for two matches."

"And those in the opposing tank."

She gave a deep sigh. "They never participated in any match, ever again."

As Kiyuko finished her explanation, she shook her head. Was it any wonder Rirko went off on Maho and Erika after Oarai and Kuromorimine had their match? It must have brought back bad memories. She was disappointed, but she had to know. "What was the reason why the Death Wings did this?"

"According to Intel, it was an order by one of the Alliance's executive members. A very prominent member that provided for more than half of the team's expenses. The order was: to completely and utterly destroy them."

"And, where does Nagasawa fit into all of this?"

"When the team received the order, the commander wanted to follow through. However, Nagasawa was vehemently opposed to it. Some people claimed to have heard a huge argument between the two. Ultimately, that executive member strong-armed him to come up with a strategy or risk the team being disbanded. A few days after the match, that's when he disappeared."

"Hmm." Shiho thought about Rirko and what she was hearing. "He said he didn't know anything about Tankery before arriving in Oarai. A deception?"

"Perhaps, it was not knowing anything about Sensha-do. There is often confusion between the two. Sometimes, people believe that the terms are interchangeable."

"I would be inclined to agree." While in Okinoshima, he did say to Shiho that he wasn't interested in Tankery or Sensha-do in the past. Was it an attempt to throw her off? Or did he honestly thought Sensha-do and Tankery were one and the same?

"Prior to his stint as a strategist, he was enrolled in a course in Child and Youth Care at a local community college. After two years in the program, he took a year off due to burnout. That's when he started to volunteer his time at a local tank yard near the college grounds."

"Why was a tank yard there?"

"The college was working in conjunction with the public school board. When Tankery became a popular sport again, the public board scrambled to involve Tankery in their curriculum. Since there wasn't any time to build an arena, the college grounds were the only stopgap solution. At least until they were able to build a proper facility."

"Humph." Shiho scoffed the idea of having a school board use Tankery as a money-making opportunity. With high schools offering Tankery programs, parents would have wanted to enroll their child in that particular high school. That would create revenue through the number of students enrolled and would mean more money from the government.

"Continuing on. It was here he met with an Alliance talent scout that saw him participate in helping to organize high school students and teaching them advanced strategies. He broke down the stratagems into a simplistic form for them to understand and had a strong command presence. Impressed with this, he then had him volunteer at a summer Tankery program run by the Alliance. A year later, here he was."

"Why did he wanted to work with children and youth?"

"We spoke to his professors, and they said he was always interested in how a child's mind worked. How they reacted to certain situations. More importantly, understanding them as individuals and helping them through their goals."

"I…see…" Shiho didn't get Rirko's love for children, but she was glad that he had such a passion. It was due to this that her family was in recovery. Her previous interactions with Rirko wasn't far off from when he was still a strategist.

Kiyuko continued her explanation. "After leaving the team, he returned to the educational system and spent five years in his present board. The rest, as you would say, is history." Finishing up, Kiyuko returned to her seat, waiting for her mistress' appraisal.

Shiho didn't know what to think. Rirko had previous experiences in Tankery. A hardened strategist, he may have left because of the incident between him and the Alliance turned sour. Returning to his original passion as a Youth Worker, he became employed by a school board that sent him out to Japan for an international teacher exchange program. "He knew about Tankery. But, he didn't know anything about our Sensha-do. It sounds like; however, he has a noble heart. One that wouldn't sully his hands on something deplorable."

"He may have chosen to intentionally omit his previous experiences with the Alliance because of that past incident. He may have felt guilty about having a hand in that match." This made Shiho stare at Kiyuko. "M-My lady. My apologies. I have overstepped my bounds."

But Shiho was thinking about Rirko's situation and her own. " _Nagasawa left Tankery because of what happened. But, it was out of guilt. Miho left because she felt ashamed for what she did._ You did nothing of the sort, Kiyuko. I appreciate you doing this."

"I am willing to serve," Kiyuko said, with a bow.

"Nagasawa had every right to keep his previous interactions with the Alliance a secret. It may have proved beneficial for him because he could relate to my daughters through experience. Kiyuko..."

"My lady."

"Have our intelligence gather information on the Alliance's executive board and any prominent affiliations belonging to their group. If the Federation has any intention of working with them, I want us to know everything. Especially, their underhand dealings."

"Understood, my lady."

Suddenly, Shiho smiled warmly at her. The matriarch's smile caught Kiyuko off-guard and made her nervous. "You've been a great comfort to me, Kiyuko. I want you to know that your dedication to the Nishizumi is nothing but exemplary. I'm glad my trust in you wisely placed."

"I…thank…you, my lady." Bowing, Kiyuko swiftly excused herself. Walking out and closing the door, she held a hand on her heart. For her mistress to praise her like that was something she never heard in a long while. Wiping off a single tear, she resolved to continue to be of use to Shiho.

Now alone, Shiho sat in her chair and folded her fingers in front of her face. She knew that Rirko was holding something back. His knowledge of tactics and leadership, as well as his ability to speak. Making a small chuckle, she could only laugh how this one, lone counsellor had fooled them all.

But, not her.

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Carrier** **Ship – East Mall – Late Afternoon**

Socializing. The ability to speak with people. Relate to them and be able to grow closer. Sometimes it blooms into a friendship that lasts a lifetime. Other times, it becomes so much more…intimate.

It would be easy for some, just to go up and talk a person. For others, it's a challenge. Saying the wrong thing, being awkward in a conversation and worse all: the possibility of rejection. Unfortunately, Maho was the latter. Her training and matches were a breeze in comparison to social interaction.

It was no wonder when her tank mates asked to go out for a sushi dinner that she stammered in her response. Caught completely off-guard, her mind couldn't come up with an answer right there. Erika, who was right next to her, answered for the both. "Of course, we'll be delighted to go."

Everyone had to go home to get a change of clothes. A Kuromorimine uniform was no place for a social gathering. Especially, when one of the rules of the group was to keep your boots and rank at the door. It would be Koume, Erika, and the other tank commanders. The meet-up time would be 6:30 PM, downstairs atrium. The weather was fair, cloudy skies darkening to greet the night. For a weekday, there was an abnormal increase of people. Men, women and children alike were bustling to wherever they were going.

The meet-up was at 6:30 PM. Maho arrived an hour and a half early.

There she was, all by her lonesome. She spent an hour trying to decide what to wear. Bright clothes, dark clothes, pants, a skirt, semi-formal wear, casual wear and on and on and on. Finally, she settled on a pink cardigan with a matching dress. The dress itself was dull, only having a rough texture when felt. She also wore a cheap necklace and wore black slip-on shoes. The outfit was completed with a big rose coloured purse.

As people rushed by, Maho sat silently on a bench, watching the crowds come and go. Though she kept the same stoic look, her mind was a different story. Running 100 mph, it was filled with questions. " _Do I look alright? Is this enough? Is this the right place? What time is it? Am I late? No, I'm early. Will they be late? How will this turn out..._ " Soon, she was unconsciously making random eye movements and jerking her head a little. Some people took notice of the peculiar behaviour but paid no mind.

Realizing that she was panicking, she closed her eyes and started to breathe slowly. After a minute, she was able to calm herself down. " _I played many Sensha-do matches that put me in plenty of stressful situations. I always able to keep a level head. So why? Why, when I'm doing this, I get all nervous and flustered?_ "

Questioning this, she didn't notice Koume and Erika standing right there. Looking at each other, Erika tapped on Maho's shoulder gently and called her name. "Maho? Maho?"

"Huh?!" Suddenly, Maho jerked from her seat and for a moment looked at Erika surprisingly. "Oh. Sorry, Erika. I didn't see you."

"We were standing there for a minute. Are you okay?"

Maho nodded her head. "Yes. Yes…I was…thinking of something." Both Erika and Koume joined Maho on the bench. "Why are you girls so early?" she asked Erika. Her response was a shrug.

"I expected you to come early. You always seem to do."

"Force of habit?" Koume asked, leaning in a little and smiling gently.

"I guess you can say that." Maho twiddled her thumbs, seemingly embarrassed by her behaviour.

"You seemed distracted. What's up?" Erika caught on that something was going on with Maho. She wanted to know. Truthfully, this has been on Maho's mind for a while now. She had never told Erika about what happened during the meeting with her family in Oarai.

Now, she had an opportunity to fill Erika and Koume in. A part of her was hesitant at telling them about this but if her experience with Rirko taught her anything, that holding back the truth is dangerous to someone's well-being. Erika and Koume became nervous when she said, "I need to tell you something."

For the entire forty-five minutes they were there, Erika and Koume listened to everything that Maho had to say. About the confrontation, she had with her mother, the real reason why her mother changed and the circumstances surrounding Tsuneo's death. The expression of the two, young high-schoolers changed at various times from shock to sadness to being dumbfounded with the amount that was being dumped on them right now.

At the end of her story, Maho sat there; a look of dejection filling her entire face. Closing her eyes, she wept silently. She was embarrassed that she was crying in public. To her, this was unacceptable behaviour. The heiress to the Nishizumi style should be the picture of serene grace.

Koume and Erika moved close on both sides, and each held her hand. "I see it now. You were suffering as much as Miho was."

"But, I was part of the problem! I didn't do anything that would solve the situation everyone was in because of my own fears and apprehensions." She felt and looked guilty. "While I feel there's hope for my family, I can't see myself having all these great things happen to me. I don't deserve them."

It seemed her guilt about what happened was still with her. But, there was one crucial difference that she had now: she was not alone.

Erika looked at Maho intently. "Look, you have a lot of regrets. I can see it in your face. The past will always be a part of you. But now's the time to change who you are for the better! The lessons learnt during the last year. Remember them and what they taught you. You're more than a Commander now, Maho. You're a person. You're a friend."

"Friend." Maho pondered on that word. Before, she was only known for her abilities as a Sensha-do Commander. Her mother and other people would tell her what to do. Her future was not her own. Now, she had a future. Decisions she could call her own and learn new things. In her mind's eye, it looked like all things in the world were new again.

"Hey!" The three turned to see the tank commanders in the distance, grinning and waving. Koume went to greet them, and Erika was about to go when…she saw Maho sitting there with an uneasy expression. Thinking for only a moment, Erika smiled and took Maho's hands and pulled her up from her seat.

As she did this, Maho's confused look washed away; replaced by a gentle smile. It was like being pulled from the pit of despair.

* * *

 **Toronto – Education Center – Morning – ONE WEEK LATER**

Rirko was in one of the many rooms of his board's educational centre. It was where the central office for the entirety of the board, as well as the location of the liaison offices for NATA.

He was compiling a list of tasks that needed to be done. He had to visit six schools in the span of two months. Each of them had social and academic barriers that are necessary to be overcome for their Tankery teams to be academically and socially viable. It seems he would be doing more work than when he was an occasional worker. But, he liked it. Knowing when and where he would be. An opportunity to grow in a new field and working for a big name like the Alliance.

But in him, was a sense of longing. During the day, his chest tightened, and he looked at the clock. He compared the time to whatever Oarai was doing. Shaking his head, he continued to work on the documents before him. The jetlag still present, even after a week.

"Excuse me." His head directed towards the door, he spotted a board courier. His eyes told him he didn't like his job.

Resolving to be one of the few happy instances of his day, he greeted him. "Hello, may I help you?"

"I have a delivery to Rirko Nagasawa. The secretary told me he was here?"

" _A package? I wasn't expecting anything…_ That would be me."

"Sign here," the courier said, whipping out his electronic signing device. Afterwards, he went out of the room and grabbed an extended, slender package from his cart. It reached up to his waist. Giving a curt nod, he continued to do his rounds.

Setting the package on the desk, Rirko looked at it with great apprehension. " _What's in this thing?_ " Finding the taped fold, he carefully opened the box. Inside was some form packaging but what the actual contents were just as surprising.

Inside was a beautiful sword. Red and gold in colour, with dragon-like features all over the scabbard. The blade itself had a black hilt with a straight black handle. It had a Japanese symbol for 'selflessness' on guard. In addition, there was a black leather belt strap to hold the sword on the waist. The black case gleamed with red velvet bedding.

Looking at the blade, he held it up and looked it over a couple of times. He started to smile like a kid in a candy store. "This is awesome!" He then noticed inside the box a small note. Picking it up, it was in Japanese. It read:

 _Strictly for Sensha-do functions._

" _Sensha-do only? Is this part of a uniform?_ " He wanted to gush out on the sword more, but there were more arrangements to be made. He put the sword in a case that it came in. Continuing with his work, he made a guess on who may have sent him the sword.

After his lunch, he received an e-mail from HR:

* * *

 _Subject: Sensha-do Ceremony_

 _Dear Rirko,_

 _The Sensha-do House of Tendo is holding a Sensha-do ceremony known as the 'Ringing of the shells.' It's to commemorate the start of the Sensha-do movement 20 years back and a pledge to help support the Alliance._

 _You are to attend this ceremony as an official liaison from the board to convey best wishes for the House of Tendo. Details are attached._

 _Maggie_

* * *

Silently cursing in his head, he was less than pleased that he had to attend a function on top of all that was happening. On the other hand, there would be an assortment of goodies to be there. His happy thought faded with the idea of whether 'he' would be there.

Other than to make a reply confirming his attendance, there was nothing else he could have done. So, he went back to work.

* * *

 **Toronto - The Estates of Sunnybrook – Early Evening**

It wasn't any Graydon Hall, but it came near close.

The House of Tendo spared expenses on extravagance. Had they wanted to go that route, they would have booked Graydon. However, Sunnybrook boasted a vast yard. A very, very huge yard. Big enough to accommodate several tanks.

There were several people on hand, but the most peculiar was the Kimono/ Yukata fitting room. Since it was a Sensha-do function, all people were encouraged to wear one. Lest someone stick out like a sore thumb with the usual western formal styling.

A section of the venue was dedicated to renting out kimonos and yukatas and fitting them. Both men and women had their own change room. So, Rirko arrived with this information. Rather than buy a yukata outright, he would just wear one for the evening. But, he did bring something personal. The sword in its case. As per its instruction: 'to be strictly used in Sensha-do functions.'

Not many people were renting out kimonos and yukatas. Some people brought their personal ones. Changing out of civilian clothing, he went through his choices. In the end, he chose a blue yukata, with a dark blue bottom. Fixing the leather strap belt with the sword, he looked in a mirror. Making a small smile, he was satisfied with his look.

When he got out of the change booth, the attendants looked at him, eyes budging. Rirko could help but notice. "What?"

The attendants looked at each other, and one of them shook his head vigorously. "N-Nothing, my lord. Nothing at all."

"Oooookay?" He wondered about the title but held our tongue. He didn't want to go through an explanation. As the attendants kept open the doors for him, Rirko noticed that he was now getting stares from everyone. Some people were whispering, others huddled together to talk. The peering eyes did little to abate his curiosity. Just what was going on?

As he located the main venue hall, there was a line reaching at least to half of the wall. " _Maybe I should have gotten here earlier._ " Standing at the back, he imagined it being a line for a ride at the amusement park. There was a nice moment of silence before everyone started looking and whispering again. This was beginning to annoy him. " _Okay, what the hell?_ "

Just then, an attendant from the front of the line came forward and bowed. "Excuse me, my lord?"

Rirko thought that she was talking to a person behind or in front of him, so he kept on ignoring her. However, the person behind him gave a gentle tap then pointed.

The attendant bowed again. "My apologies. May I have my lord's name?"

"Lord? U-Uh?" The looks were making him nervous. There were now people from the front looking at him. "Uh…Rirko. Rirko Nagasawa."

The attendant looked through some pages and ran down her finger on the paper. Then, she flipped to the last page, again running her finger down. This time, she tapped on the clipboard a couple of times. "Our deepest apologies, my lord. You were just recently added to our system. No doubt that you didn't receive an e-mail about where the proper entrance was. It was our error, and we deeply apologize."

"Wait, wait, wait!" He held his hand up, still confused. "Lord? E-mail? What are you talking…"

"If your lordship would follow me, I would be honoured to accompany you to the main hall."

" _Fine, ignore my questions why don't cha._ " He didn't know why the attendant was speaking to him in such a way. Nor why people were looking at him. However, someone was offering him to skip the line. So, he did what any sensible person would do. "Um, look. I've already invested myself in this line, and I don't mind waiting. It's not a problem at all, really."

"M-My lord?" The attendant stammered a bit. "Someone of your status shouldn't be –"

"I'm good," Rirko insisted. The crowd was still looking on, eyes glued and interested in what was going to happen next."

"This…This is unacceptable! You shouldn't be in this line in the-"

His patience running thin, he sighed and punctuated, "I'm. Good." He stared at the attendant who looked at him blankly. Finally, she bowed and returned herself to the front of the line, whispering to her co-workers. The crowd was still looking. He turned himself to face the front, "eyes forward, please."

* * *

It was fifteen minutes before Rirko reached the front of the line. Now he could see that the attendant who spoke with him, and her co-workers looked nervous. Nodding, they escorted him into the hall. There, a security guard and a woman in a bright red kimono was waiting for him. Long oriental hair, brown eyes, soft features but was wearing a look of anxiety.

The security stopped him. "I'm sorry, sir. Do you have any ID with you?"

For a moment, Rirko gave him an inquisitive look. Then, he whipped out of his pocket his wallet, rummaged through until he found his driver's licence. Giving it to the guard, he then gave it to the girl in the red kimono. Both went over to the left side of the hall. The woman took out her phone, flipped it a few times with the guard holding the licence for her. Five minutes later, they returned.

The guard returned his ID. "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry for the trouble." He and the rest of the attendants took their leave.

The lady gave a slight nod. "Please, follow me. I understand you're a bit confused, but I promise you'll be getting an explanation in a moment." There was no debate. Resigned, he followed the woman through the hall. As he passed through, he saw the extravagance of Sunnybrook. The tables and chairs dressed in traditional Japanese style. Hanging lanterns and other iconic Japanese decorations. The guests, themselves, were all dressed in fancy kimonos and yukatas.

As he looked closer, he noticed that only a few of them were wearing the same style of the sword he had. Maybe ten out of the possible 400 people that were there. As they both made their way to the terrace, the woman turned a sharp right and to a stairwell. When they arrived, Rirko saw a spectacular sight. It was a secluded spot, with no one around save for an elderly man. He appeared to be in his fifties, wearing a black yukata, brown bottom. He had a purple scabbard attached to his side held by a leather strap. He was fanning himself when both appeared to them.

The woman bowed, "Sir, here is the man."

The man smiled gently. "Thank you, my dear. Please, relax. I'll take it from here."

"Of course. Thank you." She returned his smile with one of her own. Giving both a bow, she retreated towards the stairwell.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Nagasawa, we have much to discuss." Unsure about what was happening, Rirko quietly complied and took a seat next to him.

The man leaned closer. "Do you know who I am?"

Rirko shook his head. "Sorry, sir. I don't-" The man then laughed.

"There's no need for deception, Mr. Nagasawa. I'm already aware of your sorted history with the Alliance."

Giving him a glare for a moment, Rirko knew he couldn't deceive the old man. "Akumi Tendo. One of the former Board of Directors for the Alliance."

Akumi gave the nod. "Very good. I'm glad we're able to speak honestly now. My boy, you've been quite busy."

"I guess you can say that." Rirko shrugged, "with work. With Tankery. As a liaison."

"Yes. You should feel proud of your accomplishments. I congratulate you."

Rirko crossed his arms and frowned, "I doubt that was the only reason you wanted to see me."

"Indeed." Akumi got up, put his hands on his hips and stretched a little. He gave a deep sigh, then relaxed. "The reason why I wanted to see you were…about that." Akumi pointed at Rirko's sword.

"What? This?"

"Where did you get that?"

"Received in the mail."

Akumi put his finger on his chin. "No return addresses?"

"Nope." The elderly man started to pace a little. He returned to his seat and stared at him. No doubt he was trying to read Rirko.

"Do you have any idea where this sword might have come from? Or, it's significance?"

Rirko took a listening pose. "It's significance, I'm not too sure. Where it came from…I might have an idea."

"Who then?"

"Before you start asking questions, I want you to answer some of my own." Rirko crossed his arms, intent on getting to the truth. "You can say this is disrespectful or I have no right, but I think I've been more than accommodating being kept in the dark and I want to know what's going on."

Akumi continues to look at him, with a look of understanding. "You're not disrespectful. You're right. You are entitled to know what's going on." He folded his hands together. "I'm not only a former member of the executive board of NATA. I'm also…head of the House of Tendo."

Suddenly, Rirko groaned, upon remembering why he was there in the first place. "House of Tendo…" Akumi gave a knowing smile. "You're a style school, aren't you?"

Akumi laughed heartily. "I'm glad you've learnt a lot in your travels in Japan! Yes, we are a style school. A bit different from our Eastern counterparts, mind you, but a style school nonetheless."

"Then what's your style?"

"Togetherness, honour, respect and passion. Tendo has been very flexible with its affiliates, practitioners and discipleship. We've embraced the Western culture, to a point but not so far as to abandon our Eastern traditions."

"I see." Rirko thought about the style schools in Japan and the House of Tendo here. It seemed that Tendo was lax in the traditions but not so much that there would be anarchy in their own house. "I may want to know the specifics about your style, but let's backtrack a little. You wanted to know where this sword might have originated from?"

"Oh, I can probably tell you that. If you could present your sword for a moment." Rirko unhooked the sword from the leather strap. Giving him the sword in its scabbard, Akumi ran through it from top to bottom with his eyes. It was quiet on the terrace. The party in the hall was muffled. However, there were sounds of tanks moving into position in preparation for the Firing of the Shells events. Akumi took the sword by its handle and revealed it slightly. Studying the blade, he then closed it. "Just as I thought. The Nishizumi clan."

Rirko nodded, confirming it.

"You've been bestowed a great honour, Mr. Nagasawa. What did you do?"

"I…. rather not say. It's a bit of a personal matter." Akuni raised an eyebrow. "…. NOT remotely what I meant!"

Handing the blade back to Rirko, Akumi nodded and chuckled. "I understand. I wouldn't sully myself with such…impure thoughts. Well, whatever you did, you've impressed them so much that they would make you part of their family."

"HUH!?" Rirko stood up, surprised. He was shocked by the revelation, eyes budging. "You can't be serious!"

Akumi laughed again. "You didn't know? When a Sensha-do family presents a sword to a person, it signifies trust and friendship. They acknowledge that person will defend them with their life. In return, they would do the same. Affording all the privileges befitting a member of that family. There are hierarchies built in some families, and this is especially true with the Nishizumi. Its members and disciples wear coloured swords during certain functions to signify where they are in the family. For you… the colour is red. The colour of a Lord, a trusted aide. That's under the immediate family."

Rirko was still reeling in from the shock. He sat back down, shaking his head. "So…this means…I've been appointed as an aide…by the Nishizumi?"

"In all intent purposes, yes." Akumi looked at Rirko some more, admiring his youthful enthusiasm. He also wanted to know what he would do next.

"I hate that woman. I absolutely hate that woman." Rirko muttered this, somewhat audibly. "I didn't ask for this…"

"Only immediate members, with the matriarch's blessing may bestow this honour. So…do you know who?"

"Yes," Rirko said, dejectedly. He slumped in his chair for a moment, before wiping his hand over his face. He returned sitting. "It was…was…Shiho…"

"What? I couldn't hear that. Say that again?"

Giving a grunt of frustration, he said it, "Shiho Nishizumi. She's probably the one who gave me this sword."

Rirko could have sworn when he spoke Shiho's name, Akumi's jaw dropped on the floor. "The matriarch of the family…gave you this sword?"

"W-Well, it's conjecture. I'm, like 90% sure that it was her. Who else would it be…" Shiho would be the only one in that position of power to do such a thing. Apart from Maho or Miho, they weren't with the traditions of Sensha-do that much. Not knowing of any other immediate family members, Shiho was the most viable option.

"Hmm…you must have done something so impressive. Like, saving her life. The Nishizumi don't give this honour to anyone."

"That's…not far off." Rirko realized that his off-handed remark was like a hook. Akumi took it.

"I have a relative in Oarai. I believe you would know her."

Rirko thought back, then he realized and reeled from the name. "Shinzuka."

"My niece," Akumi sighed, smiling faintly. "Though I wanted for her to continue our Sensha-do legacy, she decided that the human mind was more interesting in tanks. Regardless, I'm still proud of her and her accomplishments."

"You keep in touch?"

"Yes. We keep in close contact with one another. Especially, the last couple of months."

"Really?" Rirko suddenly became fearful. Did Shinzuka tell Akumi about Miho and the Nishizumi? "Any specifics?"

"No. But I have a good idea based on where she's positioned." Akumi looked at him, intently. He already knew.

Rirko was silent for a moment. "I hope you have no intention of telling this to anyone."

Scoffing, Akumi tried to relieve Rirko's fears. "I am a man of honour, Mr. Nagasawa. I would rather fight the Alliance again than to face Lady Nishizumi."

"Not good enough." Rirko shot an angry glare. Picking this up, Akumi sighed.

"I swear, upon my honour as the head of the House of Tendo, that I will never reveal the personal life of the Nishizumi family…other than those who are already privy to it. Happy?"

"I'll take it…I guess." He wasn't happy that someone else knew, but with him holding such cards, what other choice did he have?

"Now that I've given my oath, may we speak plainly?" Akumi wanted to know specifics for he was waiting for Rirko's answer with visible anticipation. After thinking a few moments, he answered the old patriarch.

"This conversation never happened."


	51. Epilogue - Pt Two

_**I'm sorry but I gotta nerd out for a bit. Trust me, I'll make sense.**_

* * *

" _Winning? Is that what you think it's about? I'm not trying to win. I'm not doing this because I want to beat someone, or because I hate someone, or because I want to blame someone. It's not because it's fun. God knows it's not because it's easy. It's not even because it works because it hardly ever does_ _..._ ** _I DO WHAT I DO BECAUSE IT'S RIGHT!_** _ **Because it's decent! And above all, it's kind! It's just that... Just kind**_ _. If I run away today, good people will die. If I stand and fight, some of them might live. Maybe not many, maybe not for long. Hey, you know, maybe there's no point to any of this at all. But it's the best I can do. So_ _,_ _I'm going to do it. And I will stand here doing it until it_ _kills_ _me. And you're going to die too! Some day_ _..._ _And how will that be? Have you thought about it? What would you die for?_ _Who I am is where I stand_ _..._ _Where I stand is where I fall._ _Stand with me. These people are terrified. Maybe we can help a little. Why not, just at the end, just be kind?" — The Twelfth Doctor – Doctor W_ _ho_

 _When I first started this fic, I admit I didn't know much other than the fact that what Shiho did was wrong. But now, I think I can say I learnt about being accepting about the cultures of others._

 _Also, I had trouble with the reason why Miho did what she did. It was the right thing to do but how to convey it? When I heard the above quote, I believed that this was the perfect way to say it._

 _If Miho had used this argument against Shiho and Maho two years ago…do you think that it would have changed their minds? It's a good argument, you must admit._

* * *

 **Toronto – Estate of Sunnybrook – Late Evening**

If Rirko was hoping for a relaxing evening, he was in for a rude awakening. The quiet and sophisticated backdrop didn't help the tense atmosphere that he found himself in with the head of the Tendo clan.

Akumi, with a short nod, unbuckled his sword from its strap and placed it on the table. A moment's hesitation later, Rirko did likewise to his sword. Both were parallel to one another.

"This action shows that neither of us are representing our respected houses," explained Akumi. "We will be speaking as individuals. As it stands, this conversation never happened. Is this suitable for you?"

Rirko messaged his neck which ached due to stress. He couldn't figure out what was his true intentions were and whether his oath was sincere. But, his confident body language, as well as the fact that Akumi had the means to investigate the going-ons in Oarai meant he was serious. He had already known the drama of the Nishizumi. "Just the way I like it," he finally said, with a grimace.

"Then, let us begin." Leaning closer, he gave out a serious vibe and stared intensely. "Either yes or no. Is the Nishizumi guilty of banishing one of their own for the sake of themselves?"

Thinking about it, Rirko replied, "no."

"Hmm, I'm surprised. Most people, if they knew what happened, would automatically blame the family for young Miho's incident. I'd like an explanation to your reasoning, though." Noticing Rirko's apprehension, he wondered if he had doubts about the Nishizumis' sincerity.

"I thought I knew, once," Rirko breathed a sigh. "When I found out about this situation, I was so sure in painting Shiho the villain."

"And now?" Akumi piqued up, interested in Rirko's answer.

"Six months in Japan has given me enough time to see all sides of the situation. It used to be so simple. Now, I see it's so much more than that. Its cultures, its traditions. They had no choice."

"No choice?"

"You know what happened during that incident. Had they condoned Miho's actions, they would have the praise and honour of the people. But, this would also open the floodgates for their rivals to question their commitment to Sensha-do. As one of the more prominent families, they are to set an example. That victory is more important than life."

"And should they condemn?" Rirko looked at the old man with sadness.

"Well, we already know what happens. Condemnation meant putting forth all responsibility to Miho. While they set themselves as an example to all the other families, they shun her. The sister and daughter that they love so dearly and ultimately…it is she who is expelled."

"Hmm…a lose-lose situation."

"The needs of the many outweigh the few. Better than to sacrifice one member than place the entire Nishizumi legacy in jeopardy." Thinking about this fact made him sad. Rirko now knew that Shiho and Maho not only had to deal with this because of who they were but because it was expected of them from others.

"My Lady Nishizumi had always been a serious one. Especially, with Sensha-do. Cold, aloof, calculated…"

Rirko waved his hand away. "Never judge a book by its cover, Lord Tendo. It may not always be the truth."

"So. Are you saying that this isn't the case at all?" Akumi laid back on his chair slightly, creaking on the stone pavement.

"Who knows? Hard to tell." While privy to the situation going on in Oarai, Akumi had no idea of the actual feelings are those involved. Out of respect for Shiho, Rirko decided not to tell. Knowing that Rirko wouldn't give him an answer, no matter how much how pressured him, he relented.

"Fine, fine. So, the Nishizumi were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Lady Nishizumi, for the sake of her family's legacy, condemns her own daughter by making her an example of what happens to those who fail them. Shamed, she is sent off to Oarai while her sister is named the heiress." He scratched his chin, obviously reviewing the facts in his head. "Do you think that the two of them are close?"

As the Tendo head looked at him, expectantly, Rirko resolved not to give him anything that would reveal the family's true feelings for each other. "That may have been the case. But, after this incident, there may have been hurt feelings between them."

With a deep sigh, Akumi put his hands on his lap. "Rirko. I can see you are a man that cares deeply for the Nishizumi. I owe them a great deal for allowing us to practice Sensha-do here. It is with their guidance and resources that allowed Sensha-do to exist in this part of North America. The Tendo, for the last couple of years, have become disconnected with them. While they support us in our endeavours, our connection to one another has degraded to the point of only being passively cordial."

Rirko sensed Akumi's honest heart while he continued to speak. "As the head of this house, it is not only my duty but my wish that I may support them in any way, shape or form. But, the only way I can do that is to be able to understand them. Rirko, I beg you. Please, let me understand them."

Finished with his peace, Akumi waited on Rirko's answer. Rirko didn't know of the old man's intent before. Now, he did. With tired, weary eyes he sighed. "A family needs an heir. To continue the legacy from one generation to the next. She is needed…at least while _**she's**_ alive, that is. Her presence…allows _**her**_ to move freely.

Akumi stared at him, blankly.

"Best I can do. That's all you'll get." Shrugging, Rirko crossed his arms. Akumi closed his eyes, pondering on the words. The gentle breeze started to gather the cold, January air. The movement of tanks stopped a while ago. But, in its place were increasing levels of voices. The party inside were walking out to see the Firing of the Shells. As the porch lights came on, Akumi opened his eyes quickly and gasped in revelation.

"It's hard to walk an ordained path. Even harder to forsake it for a new and better one." Rirko knew that Akumi now realized the true extent of both sisters' love for one another.

"And…does my lady know?"

"…she does now. It will take time…but they'll get there eventually."

Akumi's shocked face turned into a small grin. "Are you always this cryptic, Lord Nagasawa?"

"Only when I need to be."

The old matriarch crossed his arms. "You have, no doubt, been instrumental in changing the very foundations of one of the most prominent houses of Sensha-do. That…is nothing short of an achievement. There's one piece of advice I'd like to give you before you go."

Rirko raised an eyebrow, "and that is?"

"That you start treating the Sensha-do nobility more seriously. Now that you've been established as a Lord in the Nishizumi hierarchy, there will be many who will take a closer look at you. Your actions will speak also for the family. As far as the Sensha-do world is concerned, your private life and whatever you do will have an impact on the Nishizumi family. No matter where you go."

Rirko made a grunt of frustration. He was now roped into something he didn't ask for. At the same time, it was touching. Shiho was so grateful to him that she would bestow the title of Lord to him, despite their past interactions. Looking at Akuni, he had a serious look. Rirko smiled grimly, "Thank you, Lord Tendo, I'll be sure to remember that…" Rirko then took up his sword and stood before the old man. "This conversation never happened. It looks like the event's about to start. I'll meet you down below. My Lord." Giving a respectable bow, Rirko hurried down the steps as the woman in the red kimono was coming up.

Akumi stroked his chin while the woman bowed before him. "Father, all preparations have been made. We wait for your arrival."

"Yes, dear Miko. I'm on my way." Akumi stood up, with Miko standing beside him.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"A lot, actually. It certainly filled in a lot of Shizuka's blanks." Both walked to the stairs. He had an uneasy look.

"But, there's more to it, isn't there?"

"The Nishizumi seem to owe him a great deal. Being bestowed the honour of a Lord by one of the old guards of Sensha-do. Although we spoke plainly, he was still not forthcoming with everything. It will be quite some time before he's comfortable in his new role….and with us."

* * *

 **The Estate of Sunnybrook – Outside Field – Late Evening**

Rirko stood with the rest of the party goers. It seems that despite the cold, dark air people were not deterred from staying outside. Men, women and some children were excited to see the tanks fire off.

It wasn't that cold, but it was still uncomfortable. As the crowd got bigger, the more agitated Rirko became. The crowds becoming thicker, it didn't sit well with him.

" _This air is getting stifling._ " Having enough, he walked away while brushing up against some people. Spotting an open area with a single tree, he stood under it. As he admired the lights that illuminated the entire field, he didn't notice a figure walking towards him.

"Rirko…" Turning around, his face immediately flashed with angry for a moment. Then it turned sour. Inside, his heart was racing. He was upset for the person before him he didn't want to see.

It was a light brown man with tousled hair. His blue eyes and Caucasian skin betrayed his Canadian heritage. Sporting a heavy black jacket and his blue slacks hiding in the darkness, he wore a pained expression.

Rirko reacted in mock surprise. "Oh snap! You can actually see me now?!"

The young man shook his head. "It's…good to see you."

"It's too bad I can't say the same, Ken." Rirko crossed his arms, wearing a scowl. Kenneth Dupine, the captain for the Tankery team, the Death Wings. He and Rirko worked together years back.

Ken scoffed at him, defensively. "After all this time…are you still hung up on that?"

"Still hung up?!" Rirko was absolutely livid. His face was covered by the darkness, but his voice conveyed the fact that he was angry with the captain. "You betrayed your team, asshole!" His yell was covered up by the clamour of people and for a moment his rage engulfed his entire face. Remembering what happened to him, he pointed his finger. "If you hadn't snitched on the team, then maybe Alain wouldn't have gotten any leverage against us!"

"He strong-armed me! Threatened to pull funding from us if I didn't tell him what we were doing! The Death Wings were my livelihood at the time! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"He couldn't make that decision," Rirko snapped back. "Not on his own! Not without the authority of the board! They needed to make that decision before anything could happen!"

"I couldn't take the chance!" He stared at Rirko back, fiercely. "He knew people! Powerful people!"

"And yet we had the full support of the Tankery community! Everyone knew Alain was doing was wrong! With the community and some members of the board on our side, Alain had nothing on us…Until you had to act like a total dick and ruin everything!"

Ken looked at him with shock and couldn't answer him right away. After a while, he whispered. "I…I didn't know…"

"You were always jumping the gun, Ken. Not getting the full picture. If you had problems with Alain, then you should have come to us. To me! I had you in the palm of my hands!" Rirko felt hurt. As both he and Ken looked at each other, it seemed that a lot of heartaches would not have been felt…had they talk.

Ken started to shake. "I…I already feel like an asshole, Rirko."

"So, what? Does that suppose to make me feel any better?" He gave a grunt of frustration "And you didn't tell me then, because…"

"…I was scared. Scared about what you would say or do." Looking at his face, Rirko was reminded of Maho and her situation with her family. His face started to soften.

"Goddamn it, Ken." Rirko looked away. Both were silent for a moment.

" _Your attention, please! The Firing of the Shells will be starting in five minutes! Please make your way to the outdoor lawn at this time!_ "

Ken looked at his former strategist. "I screwed up. I know I did."

"No, you didn't screw up. You screwed up **big**. So, what of your relationship with Alain now?"

"…he tried to disband us anyway. But, at the last possible moment, we got support to keep us on."

"From who?"

"Akuni Tendo. He spoke to on our behalf. In exchange for their continued support…he would step down as a member of the executive."

Rirko's eyes bulged. There were rumours on the reasoning behind Akuni's resignation. But, he never knew he would do this. To go this far for a Tankery team. His realm was Sensha-do. So, why? This gave him new insight on Akumi's character. "You reap what you sow, Ken. But, if you're serious about making it up to me and the rest of your former teammates then stop by tomorrow. You still have the same address?"

Ken reached into his pocket and gave him a business card. As he handed it over, Rirko sensed Ken's remorse. His eyes were glistening.

Rirko looked at him, not with anger but with pity. "I'll e-mail you the location of where I'll be. Just…hang tight, alright." Giving a slight nod, Ken walked away dejectedly. He looked at the huge group now assembled upon the grounds. "So, this is how it feels to be on the other side of a situation like this."

* * *

After the event, Rirko went swiftly home. No mingling with the posh Sensha-do shakers or even Tankery officials. The encounter with Ken left a bad taste in his mouth. Returning to his brother's apartment, he knew that he was working late. After putting his sword in his bedroom and changing into some evening wear, he laid on the couch.

The bright lights of the city centre were glowing. It always glowed at night. But, he didn't mind it. It was home, after all. He couldn't enjoy anything that night. The old wounds that reopened his broken heart. How he had to leave because of the guilt of destroying an innocent team that had to get in someone's way.

Looking at the ceiling now, Rirko could only stare and thought about what he could do to make himself feel better. His phone, then buzzed. He had just received an e-mail.

He began to type on his phone.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship - Ami's Apartment – Morning**

Getting up early, there were a few minutes of grogginess before Ami was fully awake. After finishing up her regular routine, she changed into her uniform. Looking at herself in a mirror, she made sure that every crease was made, every spot removed of wrinkles and everything else on her was in place.

Today was an important day. One of the executive members of the executive for the Alliance was visiting, as part of his touring of Japan. His reason was the same as the Federation's representative.

Preparing for the world tournament. As well, knowing who the shakers of Sensha-do are.

Ami was chosen to be the ambassador to the Alliance by the Federation. The Alliance party would be visiting Oarai, Anzio, Pravda and Saunders. It was the hope that the executive's presence would foster new cooperation opportunities between the two organizations.

Heading out, she looked at her phone one last time. There was a smile on her face.

She just received an e-mail from Rirko. The subject? _Hope your happy, happy :)_

Waiting at the prepared reception area, Ami waited while the Navel Studies students moved about quickly. After a while, she was joined by Leslie.

"Ready?" The young blonde asked, with a wily grin.

Ami couldn't help but smile back, "let's see…an important make or break deal between the Alliance and the Federation and I'm the first point of contact." She put her finger on her chin, gave a puzzled look and thought for a moment. "Nope, but we'll do our best anyhow!"

Breaking out in laughter, Leslie couldn't help but agree. "Just like old times, all right. It doesn't matter how much you prepare, shit will always happen. You just gotta pick up the pieces and run with it!"

The two heard the buzzing of helicopter blades. The doors opened and the two walked out.

* * *

 **Oarai Carrier Ship – Central Park – Mid Morning**

Clear skies were expected today. With the sun shining, there was no reason for Anglerfish not to have a picnic. Especially, when they needed it. Miho's brush with the new counsellor struck a cord in her heart. There was no question that she missed Rirko. But, she also knew that she would have to move on. The counsellor extended an olive branch: an offer to speak with her come Monday morning. The same time she would always have her old sessions.

The rest of Anglerfish were busy gathering various things from their respective homes. Saori and Yukari with the food. Hana with some flower arrangements and Mako going to each place with the Panzer IV. It was easier to drive over than to carry it over.

Miho oversaw making sure that the place was secure for them. But, of course, she knew that her friends didn't want her to do anything. Not because she believed herself useless, but because she had been through a lot. The changeover from one counsellor to another was rough for everyone. Especially her.

The counsellor was in consultation with Ami for an entire week during the month before Ami's departure. At one point or another, during every weekday, Ami was there. She was behind closed doors and always speaking with the counsellor. She hadn't met with the Sensha-do team yet, but the team itself was on pins and needles. They didn't know what to expect but remained hopeful that the support they've received last year would still be there.

There were some big shoes to fill. Rirko didn't make it easier for his replacement.

The picnic area was at a nearby church. Miho saw the Sunday crowd coming and going. There were a lot of people hanging around after masses. She always wondered what was in a church but had no desire to go there; at least not today. Sitting nearby, Miho took in the atmosphere. The sun, the breeze, the people, the streets, the cars, everything. Closing her eyes, she let her mind tune into her surroundings.

" _Mr. Nagasawa is gone from Oarai. But, it doesn't mean he's gone from my life. The lessons I've learnt and the things he taught all of us. That will never be taken away. A change will always happen, life is never a constant. We come and go, always moving forward in our lives. The threads of a tank may erode, a turret broke, a chassis damaged from battle. But it doesn't make it any less of a tank. We need to keep moving. Always moving. Always doing our best and above all else…to be ourselves. Have fun. Enjoy the time that we have riding our tanks._ "

The gentle wind broke her out of this personal reflection. Smiling, she saw the clouds hanging overhead. Suddenly, the church doors opened, ringing into Oarai a recessional hymn. Closing her eyes, once again, the hymn she heard was soothing to her soul. A mix of musicians and people singing aloud, 'All Glory, Praise and Honor.'


	52. Afterword

I'm sorry for being late on my afterthoughts. It's been pretty busy with real life and stuff. Truthfully, I've just been stalling, not knowing what to say. In the end, I realized that there's only one thing I can say. I've been saying this ever since I started this story.

Thank you.

No, seriously. To date, this is the only story I've received that has a high amount of double digit reviews and favourites. It's also the only one that has a 100+ review count too. No doubt that it has exceeded my expectations and I have each and everyone of you to thank.

Glory, Praise and Honor started as a story about righteous retribution in a realistic setting. How life would be easier if we can just forget the pains and struggles of the past and look forward to a bright future. That would be in an ideal world. However, with the way things were for them, Maho and Miho had to deal not only the struggles of everyday high school life but resist the path that was chosen for them by Shiho. While in the end it was shown to her that this was wrong, there are many who, like our two girls, are forced to cater to the wishes of their parents or guardians. Sometimes for altruistic reasons…other malevolent. Eastern society dictates that children in the family have an obligation to follow the wishes of said family. That the child is destined to continue the family linage from one generation to the next. That independent thinking is a very dangerous thing. Well, it is. Diversion of any kind is scary to the norm and as a result is not only shunned but oppressed and discouraged.

Western society paints it more differently. A lot more differently. To be an independent, changing the very fabric of society and doing what you feel is right. This, a schism has always existed and will no means disappear. Only when we have the strength to see something through does the impossible happen. Everyone has a hand in their own destinies, especially those who change it themselves. It's all about taking responsibility for one's actions and words and passing them on to anyone who will listen. Who can listen. Likeminded individuals that will support you in your endeavours and will not falter during times of great hardships.

I've left the epilogue open-ended, if you haven't noticed. There might be a possibility of a stand-alone or a sequel. However, I consider this fic to be my Magnum Opus. I've spent a great deal of time and energy on this. That's why I'm so apprehensive about making another story like this. It's because of my confidence of whether I can complete something this massive again. I don't know. We'll see how things go from here. Hopefully, this won't be the end of this story.

A number of people I'd like to thank.

* * *

Goodalwayswins98 – My go-to in terms of lore and proofreading. A supporter from the earlier stages of the fic, the story wouldn't have been popular without your help. Taking your time and energy out of your busy days just to help. I have nothing but respect for you and your work ethic.

Seekermeeker – Fellow writer and person of interest who I could bounce ideas off of. I wish you well on your future exploits as a writer and in life.

All of you who left constructive / positive comments (and believe me, it's a lot). This was the drive that kept me going. I thank you for putting your faith in this fic and the good it would do. I'm touched that it has helped some people who are dealing with mental illness in real life. I wish all of you well.

* * *

There'll be some omake chapters coming up. Some concepts that didn't make the cut in the final version or another idea. But they'll be only a few. I hope you enjoy them nevertheless.

Once again, I thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for their support in making this GuP fic the success it is. Now, how to wrap this up...

It's cheesy. It's really, really chessy and I real don't usually say this but... Ah, screw it...

Thank you and Panzer Vor.


	53. GuP Omake - We Dry The Mourner's Tear

_**An idea I was fiddling around for filler chapter. Death in the Winter Break is the worst.**_

* * *

Walking upon the snow-covered ground, Rirko travelled through one of Oarai's many parks. Ami was spending a night at Leslie's place of lodging. It happened to be one of the most expensive accommodations Oarai had to offer. So, of course, when Leslie offered to take her on a complimentary spa day, she couldn't say no. That, and she wanted to talk to her friend on a social visit. Especially, after all the drama that happened.

So, that left Rirko all by his lonesome. There weren't as many people travelling in the park. It was still cold, and the clouds covered what was supposed to be a sunny day. Instead, it looked like a big, grey fluff ball was covering the city and had no intention of leaving.

He walked until he arrived what seemed to be an open clearing. Besides some trees dotting the place and a few benches, there was a beautiful view of Oarai's centre, as well as parts of Matsue buildings sticking out in the background. A path was weaving through the park, guiding its guests through.

The park was supposed to be empty. However, there appeared to be one occupant.

Sitting on a bench, Rirko spotted a person he thought he wouldn't see until the New Year. Sporting her trademark red focale, she was also wearing the jacket that denoted her membership on Oarai's Hippo team. Caesar had her hands in her jacket pockets, her focale covering her mouth. She was wearing a sombre look.

The sight of her made Rirko do a double-take. " _Odd. Normally, she would be with the other members of Hippo. Did she have a fight or something?_ " He pondered whether to say 'hi' however that decision was made for him. Turning towards her, he saw Caesar staring right back at him. It appeared she didn't expect her to see him as well.

Now committed, Rirko walked towards her. As he got nearer, he noticed the sombre look she made. " _Something's wrong. Well, I'm only saying hi and I'll be out of her hair._ " Face to face, Caesar's curly brown hair and blue eyes addressed the counsellor.

"Mr. Nagasawa," she said getting up and bowing.

"Caesar."

"I didn't expect to see you here. I would imagine that you would be out of town."

"Yes, well…" Rirko was still sore that his brother stiffed him but could do nothing about it. "It seemed to me that my family is all over the place this year. I decided to stay in-house. What about you?"

Looking at him for a moment, she sat back down. "My friends celebrated after a night of songs, dance and…drink."

"Drink?!"

"Oh, no sir! I mean…it was non-alcoholic drink!"

"I was about to say!" Like any responsible adult, he frowned upon any high schooler drinking underage.

Caesar continued, "I didn't have that much. So, when my compatriots dozed off, I was up at my usual time this morning. The others…well let's just say that the Roman Empire could rise again, and they would still be asleep."

"Must have been one wild party." It wasn't surprising. With the amount of energy Hippo possessed, he could see them rocking the night away. "Well, are you here for a walk by yourself or were you bored that you needed something to do?"

"O-Oh, no it's nothing…nothing in particular…" The way Caesar spoke just now and how she glanced to the side raised some red flags for Rirko. She had something on her chest but appeared she was not willing to share. Suddenly, she got up, "w-well I don't want to bother you during your break, so I guess I'll head back home. Farewell!" Swiftly departing, it was only seconds before she heard Rirko calling out to her.

"Caesar." Stopping, she turned to see Rirko staring at her stoically. This made her heart skip a beat. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

It took a minute to process Rirko's offer. But, when she made her mind was scrambling to think of an excuse. This was his _school counselor._ He didn't have any obligation to speak to her about her personal life. She debated from within whether to tell him or not. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, she spoke. "There's…there's something on my mind lately. But…the others…they can't know."

"So long as you're not gonna hurt yourself or others, this will be a private conversation." Ceasar wondered why Rirko would make such a remark. But, she shook the comment. With his proven track record with the team, perhaps he could help her?

The two sat down on the bench. There was still no one around, save for the snow, the trees and the grey sky above. Rirko assumed a listening pose, making sure that he gave Caesar all the time she needs to think about what she was going to say.

"I was supposed to go to my parents' place for the Winter Break," she slowly began. "Unfortunately, they cancelled at the last minute."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's fine. I'm actually thankful I don't have to be there."

"Oh?" Rirko continued to listen, with interest in his voice. "What makes you say that?"

"It would have been the first year…the…first…year." He then noticed that she was having trouble speaking. There was a pain in her voice, and her eyes squinted from what seemed to be tears. "I'm sorry…I-"

Rirko whispered to her. "Don't be. Take your time. Say whatever you need to say, whenever." Creating silences in a conversation was important. It gave a person the opportunity to think about their words. Ceasar took a long time to think before speaking again.

"It would be the… the…first time that…that we would have spent the break…without my grandparents…" Gently shaking, she clutched her jacket pocket and closed her eyes. A few tears fell from her face.

" _Ah, crap._ " A death in the family. What could have been worst for a high schooler? He gently put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your lost. How-"

"My grandfather was in poor health the last couple of years. Last year they had him in hospice care. Whatever that is. Anyways, the place we took him treated him well. But the doctors…"

"Yes?"

"…the doctors said with his health as it was, it would have been only a matter of time. Every day we spent there, he was fading faster and faster. One day…" Suddenly, she stopped talking and started to shake more. Talking about this was upsetting her completely.

"Don't force yourself into something you don't want to do. If you want to stop…"

"No!" She yelled, loudly. "This has been on my mind for the last year! I haven't said this to anyone! Not even my friends! You're the first person I feel comfortable talking about this! So please! PLEASE LISTEN!" Nodding, Rirko gave her time to gather her thoughts, once again. "One day, we were all there surrounding him. My grandmother holding unto his hand. He was breathing slowly. He gestured for me to speak to him. When I got down, you know what he said to me?"

"Hmm?" This made his heartbeat.

"…he had his same wily smile we all knew it for. He said, 'hail…Caesar.'" Slacked-jawed and looking at her pained expression, he wondered if Caesar's grandfather had a sick sense of humour considering his situation or had he gone senile. "I mean, who makes a joke like that?!"

"Maybe he wanted to make you feel better?"

"Well, it didn't work! I didn't think it was funny!" Wiping off some tears away, she continued with her story. "A few hours later…he passed away. My grandmother was in hysterics! We were all out of it! Even now…I can even hear her cries at times!"

"You must be heartbroken over all of this."

"I am! My grandmother couldn't take it. We used to do all sorts of fun things during the Winter Break. My grandmother loved my grandfather. When went visited her last…she was lethargic. Like Maximinus II when he lost at the Battle of Tzirallum. It was heartbreaking to watch for everyone. During the last day of break, …she got seriously ill." She then spoke in a whisper. "She died two months later…"

" _Heavy deaths in such a small amount of time. How did she handle not telling anyone?"_ Rirko watched in stunned silence while she wiped her tears away and held herself. "What are you thinking…right now?"

A fair question. "I'm thinking…why did it happen this way? My grandparent's deaths around the same time? Are the gods that cruel?! It's so unfair!" In her voice was pure hatred for the situation. No doubt that she had a deep connection to her grandparents.

"What did your grandparents mean to you?"

Ceasar smiled slightly and looked at him. "My grandfather was a nut when it came to ancient history. Especially when it came to the Romans."

"Thus, your interest."

"My grandmother gave me this focale for my birthday. Supporting my grandfather, she was a volunteer at a local theatre. She's the one who taught me theatrics. I wouldn't be the person I would be today without them. When I asked for their opinion on Sensha-do, they had faith in my decision."

"I see. No wonder why you miss them. They were a part of you."

"Not only that. My grandfather was always a joker and made me laugh every time I felt rotten. And my grandmother always knew what to say when I was lost. Just like my parents, they both loved me." Her voice rose, in anger. "They both died during what was supposed to be a happy time! Of all the times for this to happen, why then?!" Jumping off the bench, she roared towards the sky. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME! IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU?!"

She was upset, that was clear. Rirko coughed a little. "Ceasar. Who are you yelling too?" Realising she was acting foolish, she quickly sat down and continued her sombre look. Sighing heavily, she appeared to be at a loss. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone nearby to hear Caesar's declaration. The only thing that answered her was the blowing wind. It was bringing a southeasterly. After a moment, she looked at Rirko expectantly.

Nodding a few times, he had hoped that his thoughts would help her come to terms with all of this. "Where I'm from, there are a bunch of guys that have a saying. Tempus fugit, memento mori."

Caesar sniffed a few times. "Time flies…remember death."

"Yes. There are many things in this life that are optional. However, death is one of those things are compulsory. Everyone has an end; it's just a matter of when. When remembering these words, we realize how precious time is as a commodity. When we are young, we often take for granted how much is given to us. Over time, we have regrets over the things we may have wanted to do differently. In your case, it looked like both your grandparents lived a good life. From what I'm gathering from you, your grandmother had a passion for the theatre. To tell a story through song and dance. Your grandfather…well, I think that he felt the most important thing was to make you smile in his final moments."

"Grandfather…he always was a joker. He always wanted to see me smile!" This made her chuckle a bit. But the sad look returned. "I guess…I'm sad and angry about how all of this went down. I just want them back, you know?"

"And believe me, in some people, the sentiment is mutual. However, it may not be about the lives lost. It also may be the life lived. If your grandparents were here. Do you think that they would want to see you like this? Questioning what could and could not be? Beating yourself up over something you had no control over?"

Thinking now, Ceasar believed about Rirko's words. She was beating herself for not helping her grandparents. But the situation was above her control. When they both died, she felt she had a hand in their demise. The Winter Break opened these wounds, and she wanted nothing to do with it. Choosing to seclude herself in her room than spending it with her friends. "Well, what do I do now?"

"You tell me." Rirko shrugged. "But, it doesn't have to be an immediate answer. You can find the answer by yourself…or with people who care about you."

"People, who care huh? So, should I talk to my friends about this?"

"Your call. So long you feel it's the right choice, then how can you go wrong?" The clouds were parting now, and the sun started to shine on the winter snow. It was blinding but warm.

"Mr. Nagasawa? What bunch of guys are you referring to? Are you part of an ancient order that only a few people in the world know about?! Are there ceremonies with your group?"

Without looking, Rirko answered her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

He smiled at her gently, "then, so can I."

Looking at Rirko, Ceasar got up, dusted herself off and bowed. The end of her focale barely touching the ground. "I'm grateful for this service, Mr. Nagasawa. I think you were sent by the gods to help me through this."

Rirko had a deadpan voice. "Wow. Praise from Ceasar."

Grinning, she laughed at his words. "Thank you. Thanks for talking to me about this."

"No problem. Just be sure that you're taking good care of yourself. It's a greater heartache to go into the darkness alone than with friends who can help you light a way." Caesar's face was a stark contrast to before. Now she was absolutely beaming with happiness. After saying her farewells, she headed towards town. But not before turning and waving at Rirko with a bright smile.

Returning the gesture, Rirko continued with his walk, mumbling all the while. "Orta recent quam pura nites."


	54. GuP Omake - The Tired Heart We Cheer

_**Omake chapter. This chapter would have happened when all the schools are going on Winter Break. This is Anchovy's perspective.**_

 _ **The reason why this was cut was because it was too heavy. Especially the spiritual and death aspect of this story. Not only that, it may have proved heavy for people who were in similar circumstances. It wasn't as lighthearted as the rest of the other teams and ultimately scrapped.**_

 _ **Well, here it is. This is the spiritual conversion on Anchovy.**_

* * *

 **Cheering the Tired Heart**

Walking alone, the entire school was almost empty. Anchovy didn't want to go home. She felt compelled to wander. At least, until her friends got out of that meeting. As she walked, something peculiar happened.

There was a voice. " _Come._ "

This made her stop and look around. "Who said that?" she mumbled. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from one of the upcoming rooms. She walked slowly up to where the voice was coming. Looking up, she realized that it was the school chapel.

The voice came again. " _Come._ "

Anchovy gritted her teeth. "You want me to go in there?" She turned to leave, but then stopped. A feeling of compulsion made her turn towards the entrance again. She and the faith had a sorted history. She didn't want to go. However, the nagging feeling wouldn't leave. Grunting angrily, she finally walked in.

The chapel itself was cozy but could hold many people. Catholic imagery dotted the space and candles lit in front of them. There were a sizable number of students there and all of them were listening intently to the priest by the podium. He had a soothing, but lively voice to him. Anchovy took a seat on one of the back pews, hidden from everyone. The priest was just finishing the reading of the Gospel.

As everyone sat down, the priest coughed a few times and began his sermon. "Truly, there is no greater love than to sacrifice one's life for a friend. Currently, however, there aren't many opportunities like that, thankfully. But, what do we sacrifice and for what? The difference is clear when we give our reason. Either for ourselves or for one another."

It had been a long while since Anchovy was part of a mass. When she was a little girl, she and her brother used to visit their grandfather, on the mainland, every summer and winter. Her grandfather was the most supportive and kind person she had ever known. She loved every aspect of him, save for one: his faith.

Everyday, they would travel by foot to the church, participate in mass, and walk out. Being the young girl that she was, she didn't understand the priests' sermons. Especially, when he was using big words. She thought of it as a waste of time. But, she would go because it would make him very happy. Her family were what people call the 'occasional Catholic.' They weren't as devout as her grandfather. So, Anchovy made no conscious effort to practice the faith.

Her relationship to the church was shattered when her grandfather became ill. All the family members visited to say their goodbyes. Anchovy was hit especially hard, given their relationship. So, she went to see him every day. And everyday, they would make the same prayers. One Our Father, one Hail Mary, and one Glory Be. It was on one of these days that the priest visited him to give him Last Rites that she confronted him about her faith.

" _Will God save my grandfather? If He is good, then why is he suffering?! What do I need to do to make him better?! Tell me!"_ She would never forget the face he made or what he said to her.

Rolling his eyes out of annoyance, he replied, " _Out of my way. I'm busy_." And at that, he shoved her out and headed out of the room. An hour later, holding unto her grandfather's hand, he died. This experience caused her to renounce her faith for she blamed God for the death of her grandfather. She would never again set foot in another church or say anymore prayers. It was the priest and God's fault that he died.

Remembering such a very sad memory, Anchovy wept as the mass continued. She didn't know why but she stayed until the end of mass. She never participated but just sat there. By herself. The time flew so fast that she was already hearing: "glorify the Lord, by your life. Thanks be to God."

The students began to leave. As they were exiting, they spotted Anchovy sitting but didn't say anything. Some of them pointed for a moment and whispered. Five minutes later, everyone was gone. "What a waste of time," she grumbled. Getting up to leave the chapel, she was nowhere near the door when she heard the voice, yet again.

" _Come._ "

Stopping, she turned around. No one was there, but a part of the chapel she was drawn to: The Tabernacle. She slowly walked over to the pew that was in front of it. Looking at the tabernacle for a minute, she finally kneeled in front of it.

Looking at it, there was a rush of anger within her and she made angry thoughts. " _Were you the one calling me? What do you want, huh?_ "

Total silence. " _After all these years, I set foot in a church for what? Just to stare at this big, jewel incrusted thing?_ _What's in there anyway?!_ "

Silence. Seething with anger, she glared at the Tabernacle. " _My grandfather was faithful to You and yet You didn't help him! It's all Your fault he died! You and Your priest! I hate You!_ " As she thought this, she started to cry. " _I miss him! I miss him, and he's gone! He's…_ "

"Excuse me." Anchovy turned to see the priest who was celebrating mass before. He wasn't wearing his vestments but a simple black assemble, wearing a clerical collar. He looked like he was in his early 30s, an oriental with short, spiky hair. Wearing glasses, he knelt before her. He had a look of concern but had the same gentle, soothing voice. "I've never seen you around before. I'm Father Saito, with the Archdiocese of Tokyo. Whom might you be?"

Anchovy wiped the tears out of her eyes with her hand. "C-Chiyomi. Chiyomi Anzai."

"Chiyomi Anzai…" Father Saito, pondered for a moment, with his hand on his chin. He snapped his fingers. "That's right! You're the Sensha-do Commander for this school!"

"That's what everyone tells me." She tried to hide her broken heart, but Father Saito had already saw.

"Please forgive me but I can see you're upset with something."

"I…" He had already saw so there wouldn't be any use to lie. "I guess I am."

"Would you like to have a seat at the front pew? I'd like to help, if I can." Sighing, Anchovy didn't want to talk about specifics. However, it would give her the perfect chance to ask the questions she had so long ago.

When both sat down at the front pew, she was silent for a moment. Father Saito waited patiently, with a smile. Squirming a little, she began. "A long time ago, someone I was close to died."

Father Saito's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, thank you." She shook her head. "I was young. I wanted that person to live. I wanted to know what to do! But, when I asked the priest, he ignored me. He said he was too busy. An hour later…that person died."

Father Saito held his hands unto his lap and looked at her. "You truly loved that person, don't you Chiyomi?"

Anchovy nodded her head. "He was supportive in everything I did. When I expressed an interest in Sensha-do, my parents thought it was a stupid idea. He was the one that spoke to them and encouraged me to find my path. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here." Her face then flashed with anger. "Maybe. Maybe you can answer the questions I had all those years ago. That person's death is the reason I never went back to a church! Tell me: if your God is good, then why did He let the person I love suffer?!"

The priest, stood still. He thought carefully about what kind of answer he would give her. He could see that she was hurting. Rejected by a thoughtless priest, was it any wonder she renounced her faith? Some people who lost loved ones sometimes blame God for their problems. If He is good, then why does He allow the suffering? "A fair question, Chiyomi. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer for you for I am not God." Before she could lash out in anger, he continued looking thoughtfully. "Us humans cannot even begin to understand God or His works. That is something He only knows. I'm truly sorry for your lost and what that priest did was unacceptable. What I can tell you is that there is a plan for each and everyone of us. There will be things that we won't like but when it happens, it is critical to put our faith in Him. That He will be able to steer your life in a better direction."

She stared at him. How could she respond to that? There were a lot of things that happened between that time and now. A lot of good and a lot of bad. "Your asking me to have faith in Him. To trust Him. Even if I believe what you say right now, I doubt He would want to listen to me. I haven't prayed in a while and never stepped in a church since forever."

Father Saito smiled and chuckled a little. "That's where you're wrong, Chiyomi. The thing is, he's been with you all this time. Whether you realized it or not."

"What?!" Why would God be with her? After all the questioning and blaming that she did. "Why would He do that?"

"The Lord is compassionate and gracious, slow to anger, abounding in love. No matter how many times we screw up, so long as we are genuine in our apology, He will always be willing to take us back." Father Saito then spoke softly and compassionately. "I can see that you've been through a lot of pain over this death. Your faith, shattered, because a priest didn't take the time to explain to you what was happening and didn't care. I ask for your forgiveness on behalf of him and of all my brothers and sisters living the faith. That should never had happened to you." Getting up, he turned to her and bowed.

Anchovy was awestruck. "No! No! Please don't do that! You didn't do anything wrong! I…I was just so angry at God for letting me down. I didn't understand. So, it's hard for me to come back to Him after all this time."

"I understand. Most people who've been away from the faith for so long have the same thought. I won't force you to do anything. But, all I ask is for you to open your heart. Let known your anguish, your pain, your sadness to Him. Have faith that you will heal and one day, you may have the courage to return to Him."

She hadn't gotten completely over the pain. However, Sensha-do taught that when someone makes a mistake, it was important to pick yourself up and to try again. This was a dark chapter in her life. A priest shattered her faith and now another priest had invited her to come back. Father Saito went to her. "I'd like to ask a favor. Could you bow your head?"

"Bow my head?" Anchovy was confused by the request. "I…I guess I could. I mean, it wouldn't hurt."

Bowing her head and closing her eyes, Father Saito laid his hands on her. "May the Lord protect you and those who you cherish this day and everyday. May He be with you always on your life journey. The wounded heart you have, may He take it and heal it for you. May He be there always for you, His face shine upon you and give you His peace. Amen."

Looking at him now, she questioned him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because…a voice told me to bless you."

Anchovy couldn't help but smile at the Father. "Funny. Because a voice told me to come here."

* * *

 **Next omake forthcoming.**


	55. GuP Omake - Faith in our Works Appear

_**Field trips are always stressful. Especially, when you're the only adult chaperone and something like this happens.**_

* * *

 _ **The Faith in Our Works Appear**_

"WHAT?!"

Rirko spoke with Risa and Miho to the side with Shiho beside him. Both Kuromorimine and Oarai girls watched on nervously. Rirko's sudden outburst startled everyone present. Everyone felt increasingly guilty because of the impending fight that would have happened had Miho not intervened. Maho stared on, wondering what kind of problem Miho roped herself into this time. Knowing that she may feel frustrated that her sister was in trouble again, Erika stood close. At times, Maho was about to move towards them, but Erika held unto her shoulder. Both looked at each other and continued to stand watch.

Risa was not a stranger to getting into trouble, but Miho was. Holding onto her arm, she looked to the side nervously, slightly shaking. Her face still swollen somewhat by the fight, her behaviour was in contrast to Risa. She had her had on her hips and looked defiantly. Shiho had her arms crossed, watching stoically.

Before he could get a word in edgewise, Risa confessed she started the fight. Hence, the loud outburst. He addressed Risa, almost shouting, "mama didn't tell you to beat the crap out of your commander because of stuff!"

"And I would have done it again! She had it coming! I needed to knock some sense into her!"

He looked at her, incredulously. "Really?! Beating the living hell out of her was necessary?! For what reason?!" He crossed his arms, still shaken by today's events. He looked at the two girls. Risa was standing her ground, all right. She stared right back. Miho, however, was a different story. Both knew the amount of trouble they were in because of the fight. But, it seemed no one else knew how both girls got hurt. He could see that this was disturbing Miho quite a bit. A good student who got roped into this situation…

Looking at Miho, she looked back at him, shaking. Squinting her eyes, some tears fell. This calmed Rirko down and he gave off a sigh. "Miho. Just go off to the side. I need to speak to Risa in private." A few moments of standing there, she walked away towards the end of the shed. Her mother followed her.

Rirko turned to Risa. "Okay Risa, what the hell?"

"I ain't sayin' shit."

"Miho's not the type of person to start something. But you are." Thinking about her ulterior motives, he knew of the gains she had achieved thanks to Miho and the team. So, why start a fight? Unless it was for a more altruistic reason. "You said 'she had it coming.' That you had to beat some sense into her. What's that even mean?"

Risa looked over to the side. So, she there was a reason. "Look. It seems to me you tried to help Miho deal with whatever crap she had. While I can appreciate this, the fact remains you attacked another student. If I don't know what happened, then people will assume that not only you attacked her, but vice-versa. Then, admin will be on your ass and cause trouble for the team! That's not fair for your teammates or to Miho now is it?"

She crossed her arms and sighed. Closing her eyes, she contemplated on her choices. Soon after, she spoke. "Shit went down between her and her old tank mates. She walked off angry. The rest of Kuromormine told us what happened to her. How she did what she had to do. How she never said anything or did anything to defend herself. How she waited for everyone to help her."

"And how did the fight start?"

"Her situation…hit close to home. I needed to make her see she had her hand in her mess. I'm not good at talking about touchy-feely stuff…"

"So, you figured speaking with your fist was the answer." As she shrugged, Rirko wore the mask of a professional. Inside, he was miffed. He knew it took two to tango and he wanted to address this fact during their final session of the year. However, not only did Risa beat him to the punch, she taught Miho the best way she knew how: by hitting her.

" _Goddamn it, Risa._ "

* * *

It was a rarity when either of the Nishizumi sisters got in trouble. They were taught at a very young age what was proper and what wasn't. It was the same with school rules. They were always good role models and did everything well. How to behave, to show respect to others, how to solve problems. So, it was understandable that when Miho was involved in this situation she feared what was supposed to be such a terrible retribution for being in a scrap that she believed it would truly ruin her.

As Rirko spoke to Risa, Miho stood in the distance. The mild feeling of discomfort on her face was a pale comparison to the anxiety she was feeling. Here she was, a person who bore the name 'Nishizumi' that caused so many problems for everyone. And now, one of her commanders was being reprimanded because she was trying to solve her problem. It didn't help when she saw Shiho approaching her. She still bore the scars of reprimand back when she was in Kuromorimine. Failure was frown upon. Period. No exceptions.

It seemed that she was to be a subject of ridicule of her mother, yet again. This thought would have been the forefront and would have caused her to prepare herself mentally. However, her mother's actions a few moments ago and back in Oarai caused the young commander to be conflicted. What was going to happen? As Shiho came face-to-face with her youngest daughter, Miho looked down on the ground with her slightly swollen eyes. She had her hands on her heart.

"Miho," Shiho asked her gently. "Miho, what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry for the trouble mother. I take full responsibility for-"

"Miho." She knelt down and took her hands gently. "Look at me." Slowly, Miho looked upon the face of her mother. It wasn't a face of displeasure or anger. It was of concern. "I'm not worried about that. I only wish to know...what happened."

Miho responded in a whisper. "To be responsible for your actions and be proud of them. This happened to Risa too. From the start, Risa was brave and proud of her accomplishments. The Kuromorimine girls spoke to me about what happened. I was so angry at them. When they tried to apologize, I didn't want to hear it. I ran away."

Shiho continued to listen to her, intently. She gripped her hands a bit tighter.

"Risa tracked me down. I didn't want to speak with anyone. I only wanted to be alone. So, I locked myself in my old tank. But, she dragged me out and attacked me. I was able to hold my own and turn the fight. It was only when I beat her, we were able to talk."

"And... what did you talk about?"

Miho gave a deep sigh. "How I was the one who made my choices and rather take responsibility for them, I blamed everyone else. Blamed the girls, blamed Maho. Blamed...you. I'll repeat it...just for you. Mother, I am proud of what I did, and I have no regrets. Not anymore."

For Miho to speak bluntly like this. It was a testament to how much she grew as a person. Even though she was still young, her time in Oarai had taught her much. As Miho closed her eyes and dipped her head, Shiho didn't dare to say 'why' she condemned her in the first place. That she had a responsibility to her family heritage. Stuck between her daughter and family. What could she have done? That, and the death of her husband. She was so desperate to keep Miho from doing the same heroics that she would shun her to dissuade her from Sensha-do.

Releasing her hands, Shiho leaned close, tenderly caressed her cheek with her left hand and kissed her forehead.

Miho started to shake and cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"

* * *

Rirko and Shiho met with each other after five minutes. They shared their results with one another.

"Risa attacked Miho as a way to give her that cold slap of reality. That what she was doing, blaming everyone for her troubles, was not right."

Shiho crossed her arms. There was an inner fury that she had for Risa for attacking her precious daughter. "Your statement matches Miho's testimony. But, it seemed like the girl's intent was to help Miho realize her faults…through force it seems."

"Alright, Nishizumi." Rirko grimaced and straightened himself out. "Let's hear it then. How I failed to supervise these girls. That Risa will pay for hurting Miho. That the name 'Nishizumi' shall be feared and accepted."

Rirko braced for Shiho's warpath. And on any other day, he would be right. If this were the Shiho from the beginning of the year, then the word 'livid' would be an understatement. But, Shiho knew that he was dealing with multiple issues involving her team and daughters. He couldn't be in many places at once.

"No."

"No?" Rirko was surprised.

"No. And I would appreciate if you didn't have these misconceptions about me. I will not lie that I am angry with the girl. But, I know that you will hold her responsible for what happened, right?" She almost said this, ominously.

"Well, yeah. That's a given."

"As far as I'm concerned, the matter is settled. But I will know whether you followed through or not. I will deal with the fallout with our students here. They need not know what truly happened...less we find ourselves in a more problematic situation."

"I'll take Miho and Risa back now. Then, I'll have the rest of the team follow me back to Oarai."

"I will send a couple of chaperones to help you." Rirko was startled by the offer of help. "It's been a long day. One less headache to worry about."

She was right. Her offer of help was appreciated. "Thanks." Rirko gathered Risa and Miho together. "I'll be reporting what happened to the headmistress. For now…party's over. Back to base."

* * *

 _ **Announcement - A stand-alone covering the Winter Break for the sisters and their friends will be coming up. That'll be the last GuP thing I'll be working on until they release more material...or if I have a bolt of inspiration or something. Thanks.**_


	56. GuP Omake - Mic Check

_**After the release of Fallout 76, I thought back to a chapter idea I had. So, I typed it up. It was a stupid idea, that's why I didn't do anything with it. FNV is still a really good game even after all this time.**_

* * *

 **Mic Check**

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Main Office – Morning**

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

Oarai's new auditorium was being unveiled in the afternoon. It was the talk of the entire school. Its sure beat having everyone sitting in one spot during school assemblies. Now everyone had a comfy seat, lots of leg room and a beautiful space to see all sorts of shows and performances.

However, there was one small problem.

While all the audio equipment was installed, the technicians were unavailable make the connections due to another commitment at another location. The hype for the unveiling would have turned into a major let down if it was postponed for another day. It was here, the headmistress had an idea. She called for any who had previous technical knowledge in audio equipment to come down to help with the audio set up. Anyone who showed up got to leave school early tomorrow.

The call came in the morning. Twenty minutes later, some members from the school band as well as Anteater showed up. They could set up everything. All they needed was someone to supervise them.

And fortunately,…Rirko was there to help. Or rather, he as volun-told to help.

"All you need do is to make sure that the girls don't do anything dangerous," Raidou reassured Rirko. "I trust their judgement and will get the job done. But…"

"For liability purposes, right?" Raidou gave him a dirty look. It wasn't something to be said out loud. But it was true. If anything happened to the girls, he would be the one responsible.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Nagasawa. I'll leave you and the girls to it, then." As Raidou turned back towards her office, the other girls looked on expectantly.

"So…who's ready to make some noise?"

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Auditorium - Morning**

And so, the girls went to work. There was a ton of wires that needed to be connected to the main interface to various parts of the auditorium. Anteater was busy looking at the schematics of the interface, as well as blueprints to each of the speakers situated near multiple places in the hall.

It took them a good two hours before they were ready…for their mic test.

"Check, check, one, two, check!" Piyotan tested the mic on stage. The two other members of Anteater gave a thumbs up.

Nekota nodded, satisfied. "Great. At least we have sound coming from the stage."

"Yeah…but will the connection drop during a performance or something?" Momoga flagged down one of the school band. She confirmed it.

"The wires are all set up correctly. We made sure that no wires are crossing each other. But, you could do an audio run through between two people. You know, like a debate or something?"

Anteater looked at each other. "What would we take about, then?"

"How long does the conversation need to be for?" Nekota looked uncomfortable for she was more confident speaking with a keyboard than actually talking.

"At least five minutes."

Momoga shook her head. "How are we supposed to hold a conversation for more than five minutes." Anteater team looked thoughtfully for a moment before turning towards the direction of the student counselor…who was sitting on a chair looking at his phone.

Rirko stared blankly back. "What?"

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's Academy – Auditorium – Afternoon**

After lunch, students soon started to pour into the new auditorium. They 'oooh' and 'ah' at everything new. The Sensha-do team was ushered near the front of the auditorium for the headmistress wanted to publicly recognize them for their hard work representing the school. This was also a good test for the audio equipment. They needed to be sure that the speakers were working perfectly.

Two podiums with mics were set up. Rirko and Nekota looked towards the center. The tank commander was, no doubt, nervous. "S-So, Mr. Nagasawa. What shall we talk about. I-I mean…"

Rirko smiled, gave her two sheets that had highlighted parts. "We'll be reciting a part of a play."

"A play?"

"Hey, you wanted a conversation for five minutes. Here it is."

"But…why me? Why can't you get one of the other girls too-" Nekota didn't want to go. The glaring eyes of people, the possibility of making herself look like an idiot. Rirko put his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine. I'll be doing this with you. Now…are you ready?"

As Rirko and Nekota make their way to their respective places, the classes continued to pour in. There was so much chatter that there was a chance that no one would hear the people on the stage. The Sensha-do team were positioned near a speaker and Hippo was keen to notice the two on stage.

Caesar became wide-eyed. "Is that Nekota? With Mr. Nagasawa?"

"Seems that way. What are they doing?" Erwin pondered out loud with Saemonza and Oryou agreeing with her.

Nekota waited for Rirko to finish fixing up his papers before he saw him smile and gestured towards him. That was her cue. In the meanwhile, the rest of the audio team were going to listen in and adjust the volume accordingly.

Rirko started to speak. _"And who are you to come before me…you bear the insignia of the Bear, yet you do not wear it as a soldier of the West wears it."_

The sudden voice on the speakers causes some students to look around. Some of them saw the people on stage and sat down. They assumed that the assembly was ready to begin.

"Too low!" ordered one of the band members. "Adjust the treble and bass for the low east and western side!"

Nekota had a lump in her throat. But with Rirko looking at her expectantly, she didn't want to let him down. She timidly started to speak. _"W-What, Kaiser giving you orders beyond the grave?"_

"Kaiser?" Oryou questioned. "Does she mean Ceasar?"

Caesar looked on, stupefied. "M-Maybe?" Classical Latin had them pronounce the name 'Ceasar' differently. She couldn't tell if they were referring to her namesake or someone else.

" _Kaiser's will be the will of the Legion. And the West…all beneath the flag of the Great Bear exist to test the strength of the Legion. The West shall fall as the East fell, and all the tribes that stretch to the setting sun shall bear the mark of the Legion."_

Erwin jabbed Ceasar slightly and smirked. "Hear that? Your 'will.'"

"Don't act like a fool, Erwin!"

"Great Bear?" Questioned Saemonza. "Did Ceasar fight a bear?"

"No, he did not!" Caesar didn't know what was going on. She wasn't the only one. There were multiple students, especially from the Sensha-do team, that were confused about what was being said. Some students looked at their teachers, who just shrugged their shoulders.

" _Maybe you're willing to listen to reason."_ Nekota, finding her rhythm, speaking a little more confidently.

" _I see you fight with words, like all beneath the flag of the bear. Let us hope your skill with weapons proves greater."_

" _This battle is decided, that's why I am here."_ The volume of the speakers swayed from loud to soft. The chatter started to die down, and more students took to their seats. It seemed that everyone wanted to know what was happening.

"A battle!" Saemonza shouted, excitedly. She was quickly silenced by students in the immediate area.

Rirko announced, boastfully. _"So, you seek quarter? Terms of surrender? Our roads into NCR are hung with the bodies of those who attempt to negotiate with us. Save your speeches, we will take Hoover Dam and move forward until our feet crush the setting sun beneath them."_

"Okay, what the hell?!" Erwin stood up. "NCR, Hoover Dam?! What does this have to do with accurate historical telling?!"

"It seems that they're mixing Roman and American history together?" Ceasar surmised. "I don't know?! Why are you shouting, just listen!"

"I am!"

"Shut up!" Oryou shouted as the three sat down; the piercing eyes of their classmates persuading them to stop.

" _Move forward? The Legion spent years trying to take Hoover Dam."_

" _Hoover Dam has never seen the massed strength of the East. Only Legates such as Graham…who deserved the fire Kaiser blessed him with. Now I am here and make markers of your people as the Legion carves its way West."_

"Never heard of a Legate name 'Graham,'" Erwin remarked, grumpily. She was getting annoyed by the nonsense. The speakers were beginning to sound clearer.

" _And then what of the East?"_ Nekota asked, somewhat forcefully and with a little more emotion.

Rirko equalled the intensity of her voice. _"You speak in circles -what of the East?! I am the East, and I will prove it this day."_

" _If you need all the East to crush the West…"_

"Hmm…Is she talking about a lack of manpower?" Saemonza pondered aloud. The rest of Hippo looked on.

" _The victory here shall be swift. Our forces shall take the Dam, secure it, then build a road west on the bodies of the NCR. The East will hold. Once across the Colorado, nothing to rival Hoover Dam remains."_

"This is so confusing!" Caesar finally sighed and slumped on her seat. Erwin shook her head. First Hoover Dam and now Colorado? Last she knew, it was a US state. Now she knew they weren't talking about factual history.

Nekota caught on that what they were reading was a debate of sorts. So, she had to sound convincing to not only Rirko, but to everyone else. She started to read with more passion. _"It is not the strength of the West that will slow you, it is their weakness!"_

" _Your weakness?"_ Rirko questioned. _"You seek to thwart me by claiming the Legion is too strong for you?"_

" _NCR's weakness is its size – it'll take your entire army to hold the West."_

" _That does not mean we would not succeed."_

" _Eventually – but moving your whole army West means losing the East. You can't hold both."_

As the two rallied, everyone was glued on what was happening on the stage. Everyone was trying to figure out…what were they talking about. Even those who were working on the audio had to snap out of it a couple of times to continue to get the speakers to sound just right. They were almost there.

"So, it was a lack of manpower." Saemonza smiled.

"What'd mean?" Asked Erwin.

"You know how Nekota said, 'you can't hold both'? That must mean there aren't enough people to hold whatever Mr. Nagasawa army want to maintain."

"Strategic locations, perhaps?"

" _The East was a hard-fought campaign. Even now, Kaiser drew too much of the Legion's blood needed there for…this. Hoover Dam is but a place. I will not have it be the gravestone of the Legion – whether quickly, or as you describe, slowly…by attrition."_

"Told ya." Ceasar fiercely stared at the two. Erwin and Saemonza shrunk a little into their seats.

Nekota sighed in relief. _"There is victory in wisdom, Legate."_

" _As for wisdom. There is wisdom in your words, man of the west. Know that I shall return East. I shall not remain there forever. On that day, the strength of the bear shall be tested. If the West is one day filled with ones such as you, perhaps it shall be a worthy fight, indeed."_

" _So, live to fight another day, huh?"_ Caesar thought to herself.

" _If you feel that war matters that much, perhaps you will see differently in time."_

" _My coming would have saved you, set your people free in ways they cannot see. War would have tested them. Broken the weak with its violence yet allowing the strong to arise. Violence gave you that strength, awakened you – I can see it upon your face."_

Rirko spoke with resignation in his voice, a little gentler. _"Perhaps it is unfortunate that Volpes was not here to hear your words…something tells me you would prove more than his match. Until the day when our armies meet again, NCR – I shall wait for you on the battlefield."_

And with that, the conversation concluded. There was silence in the entire auditorium, and Nekota remembered where she was. She closed her eyes, nervously. However, there was a clap.

And another one.

And another one.

Soon the entire auditorium cascaded into a sound of clapping hands. Rirko and Nekota took center stage, bowed and walked off.

Anteater met with their tank commander. "Well done, Nekota! I didn't know you had it in you!" Piyotan was beaming.

Momoga hugged her. "Weren't you nervous at all?"

Nekota blushed. "I was…but then I was able to find my voice." Her eyes searched for Rirko, who was being bombarded by Hippo.

"That wasn't accurate history, Mr. Nagasawa!"

"Caesar never fought a 'great bear'?"

"What is NCR? What does the Colorado and Hoover Dam have to do with anything?!"

"There was a battle, right? What battle?! Which one?"

"Yeah, tell us!"

Rirko looked upon Hippo who stared back, expectantly. Then, he roared into a fit of laughter and walked quickly out towards the exit. Hippo looked on, in complete amazement at what just happened.

And yes, the speakers sounded just fine.


End file.
